Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone
by Nimaya
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG!Was ist mit Sirius Black, dem berühmt-berüchtigten Rumtreiber, passiert? Alles in seinem Leben läuft schief, seine dunkelsten Geheimnisse kommen ans Tageslicht. Was, wenn sein einziger Ausweg ihn zerstören wird? Warnung: Anorexie
1. Chapter 1

**Warnung:** Enthält Essstörungen, Misshandlungen, Gewalt, Depression, Schimpfwörter und erwähnt Drogen.

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung und wurde im Original von procrastin8tor951 verfasst, der ich an dieser Stelle danken möchte, dass sie mir erlaubt diese wundervolle Geschichte auf Deutsch zu veröffentlichen. Ich hoffe, ich werde ihrem Schreibstil gerecht. Ich erhebe auf nichts in dieser Geschichte außer der (hoffentlich angemessenen) Wortwahl und der deutschen Grammatik einen Anspruch, alles andere gehört procrastin8tor951 und J.K. Rowling. Ich hoffe euch berührt diese wunderbare Geschichte genauso wie mich und ihr reviewt fleißig! Reviews werden auch an die Autorin weitergeleitet. Das Original findet ihr auf dieser Seite, unter dem selben Titel.

**Anmerkung des Autors:** Dies ist meine erste Harry Potter Fanfiction. Ich habe noch nie zuvor eine derartige Geschichte geschrieben, also bitte seid gnädig. Ich habe versucht Worte zu verwenden, die in diesem Zusammenhang angemessen sind, aber manche Maße sind Standardangaben, obwohl ich versucht habe da wo es ging, logische Zahlen zu verwenden. Ich bin mir auch bewusst, dass James Potter eigentlich Jäger war, doch für diese Geschichte passt er als Sucher besser. Eine weitere Sache noch: Ich weiss, dass Leute in den 70ern sehr wenig über Essstörungen wussten, aber in dieser Geschichte sind sie ein bisschen besser informiert. Bitte schreibt Reviews und erzählt mir was ihr mögt, und was nicht. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch.

**Scecrets are Walls that keep us alone**

**Kapitel eins**

_Krone, _

_Ich kann diesen Sommer nicht kommen. Meine Eltern sind noch verrückter geworden als sonst und lassen mich nicht gehen. Ich würde mich ja einfach wegschleichen, aber sie haben mir meinen Zauberstab weggenommen (lange Geschichte), also geht das auch nicht._

_Den Rest erzähl ich dir in ein paar Wochen im Zug... _

_Grüß Moony und Wurschwanz von mir, _

_Tatze_

Sirius ließ seine Feder auf den Tisch fallen und schraubte das Tintenfass zu. Er wedelte einen Moment mit dem Brief in der Luft herum damit die Tinte trocknete, und faltete ihn sorgfältig zusammen.

Dann band er den Brief an das Bein von James' Eule und sie flog los, flog aus dem offenen Fenster, hinaus in die dunkle Nacht.

Sirius schloss das Fenster und ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen. Er hob seine Ausgabe von _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ hoch und blätterte, bis er die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte.

Sein Bauch knurrte laut, aber er drückte einfach seine Hand darauf. _Hör auf_, warnte er leise und wendete sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

„_Doppelter Achter Looping: ein Spielzug des Hüters, bei dem dieser mit hoher Geschwindigkeit um alle drei Torringe fliegt um den Quaffel zu halten. Angewendet gegen Strafstöße."_

_KRACH. _Sein Vater war wohl nach Hause gekommen.

Sirius markierte sich die Seite, legte das Buch neben sich und richtete sich auf. Ganz schwach konnte er hören wie sein Vater brüllte und etwas gegen die Wand warf.

Sirius zitterte. Er zog die Knie an die Brust und schlang seine Arme darum. Orion hörte sich wütend an.

Sein Bauch knurrte schon wieder, lauter diesmal. _Hör auf. Du bekommst nichts zu essen. _Nicht nach...nach allem.

...

_Orion stand drohend über seinem Sohn, in seinen dunklen Augen loderte der Zorn. Sirius stand aufrecht in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers und weigerte sich dem zornigen Blick seines Vaters auszuweichen._

„_Du nichtsnutziger, kleiner Verräter," zischte sein Vater und trat einen Schritt vor um die Lücke zwischen ihm und Sirius zu schließen. „Wie kannst du es wagen mit diesem muggel-liebenden Pack auch nur zu reden?"_

_Bevor er antwoten konnte, kam eine Faust wie aus dem Nichts auf ihn zugeschnellt, traf ihn seitlich im Gesicht und warf ihn zu Boden. Er blinzelte, bis die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwanden, und stand wieder auf._

„_Schlimm genug, dass du mit all den Schlammblütern nach Gryffindor geschickt wurdest." Noch ein Schlag, diesmal auf seinen Mund. Sirius fühlte seine Lippe aufplatzen, fühlte das warme Blut sein Kinn hinunter laufen und auf sein Hemd tropfen._

„_Alles besser als Slytherin," erwiederte er trotzig und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. _

„_Wie kannst du es wagen?" brüllte sein Vater und warf Sirius zu Boden._

_Bevor er wieder aufstehen konnte, bekam er einen scharfen Tritt in die Rippen und schnappte vor Schmerz nach Luft._

„_Du bist so schwach," stichelte sein Vater. „Armselig."_

_Sirius stand unsicher auf, eine Hand schützend vor den Rippen. Orion provozierte ihn, wartete auf einen Grund um ihm wirklich weh zu tun. Sirius wusste das. Er würde ihm diese Genugtun nicht verschaffen. Er blieb stumm. _

„_Du ruinierst alles," fuhr sein Vater fort. „Du hast den Namen ‚Black' mit deinem Verrat beschmutzt."_

_Sirius funkelte Orion wütend an, sagte aber immer noch nichts. Er wünschte sein Name wäre nicht Black, wünschte er könnte sich einfach weigern zu dieser Familie gezählt zu werden. _

„_Du bist eine Last für deine Lehrer. So dumm..." sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf._

_Sirius musste beinahe lachen. Er war einer der besten Schüler seines Jahrgangs, mit perfekten Noten in fast allen Fächern._

„_Wag es nicht mich anzugrinsen, du undankbares Stück Dreck!" brüllte Orion und schlug ihn erneut nieder. _

_Sirius erhob sich abermals ruhig und beherrscht und klopfte lässig den Staub von seinem Umhang. Er würde seinen Vater nicht wissen lassen wie sehr sein Körper schon schmerzte._

„_Du ziehst sogar dein Quidditchteam mit runter," sagte sein Vater mit einem boshaften Funkeln in den Augen. „Habt ihr nicht letztes Jahr den Pokal verloren, weil du zu viele Tore reingelassen hast?" _

_Sirius erstarrte. Der feurige Blick, mit dem er seinen Vater bedacht hatte, erlosch für einen Moment. Orion hatte Recht und er witterte eine Schwachstelle._

„_Du bist viel zu langsam um Hüter zu sein. Zu schwer um schnell zu fliegen. Du ziehst das Team wortwörtlich runter, machst es schwerfällig." Orion lachte. Ein grausamer Klang, ohne eine Spur Fröhlichkeit. _

_Sein Vater konnte nicht Recht haben, oder? Das konnte nicht wahr sein..._

„_Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe, das sehe ich," sagte Orion und lachte wieder. „Du bist ein Versager, Sirius, und dafür verdienst du es bestraft zu werden."_

_Und Sirius konnte ihm nicht wiedersprechen. _

Orion hatte ihn geschlagen, ihn liegen gelassen auf den staubigen Dielen des Wohnzimmers, wo er sich das Blut aus den Augen blinzelte. Sobald er die Kraft dazu gefunden hatte, hatte Sirius sich hoch in sein Zimmer geschleppt, wo er sich, trotz der Schmerzen, den Luxus versagte auf dem Bett zusammenzubrechen und ohnmächtig zu werden.

Stattdessen stellte er sich vor den Spiegel und dachte nach. Er verzog das Gesicht beim Anblick der blauen Flecken in seinem Gesicht. Dann schob er die Gedanken daran zur Seite.

Er starrte auf seinen Bauch, der aus irgendeinem Grund viel dicker war als er gedacht hatte. Seine Arme, die ihm sonst so muskulös erschienen waren, waren jetzt nur noch fett. Sein Vater hatte Recht. Er war viel zu dick.

...

Jetzt stand Sirius abermals auf und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild aufmerksam. So weit er sehen konnte, hatte sich nichts verändert. Die blauen Flecke waren verblasst und wurden langsam gelb, aber ansonsten sah er genauso aus wie vor fünf Tagen, als er das erste Mal vor dem Spiegel gestanden hatte und entsetzt über das gewesen war, was er sah.

Er hatte seitdem fast nichts gegessen, größtenteils aus Angst vor dem, was sein Vater sagen würde. Er wollte nicht noch einen Streit. Sein Körper litt immer noch unter den Folgen des letzten. Also aß Sirius nur, wenn Regulus es schaffte ein bisschen Essen mitgehen zu lassen und ihm in sein Zimmer zu bringen, wo er gezwungen war den Rest seiner Sommerferien zu verbringen. Nicht das ihm das was ausmachte. Der ganze Streit hatte damit begonnen, dass er James besuchen wollte. Nun da er das nicht tun konnte, hatte er sowieso nicht die Absicht sein Zimmer zu verlassen.

Tatsächlich war es besser, dass er hier oben war, weil seine Eltern ihn so vergaßen. Nachdem er ein paar Gläser Feuerwhiskey getrunken hatte, konnte sich sein Vater meist nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er Sirius in sein Zimmer gesperrt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht da war und er ihn so nicht quälen konnte. Sirius war das ganz Recht.

Es war noch nie so schlimm gewesen wie dieses Mal. Etwas hatte sich verändert, irgendwie.

Sirius machte es nichts aus dafür geschlagen zu werden ein Gryffindor zu sein und keine Muggel zu hassen, weil er wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Er tat das richtige und indem er seinem Vater gegenübertrat wusste er, dass er ein echter Gryffindor war: mutig. Er fühlte sich als ob er sich wehren könnte; er war im Recht, und er musste sich nichts gefallen lassen.

Es war eine ganz andere Sache wenn er wusste, dass sein Vater Recht hatte. Wenn er wusste, dass er es verdient hatte bestraft zu werden für das, was er getan hatte, wenn es wirklich sein Fehler war. Dann musste er es einfach über sich ergehen lassen.

Wenn das passierte, war er kein mutiger Gryffindor. Er war dick, verkorkst und zu schwach um sich zu wehren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel zwei**

Das Rattern der Gepäckwägen und die Rufe nach lang vermissten Freunden hallten an den Wänden des Bahnsteigs 9¾ wieder. Die Luft vibrierte vor Aufregung.

Peter schob seinen Gepäckwagen zu einem Platz in der Nähe des Zuges und lehnte sich gegen seinen Schulkoffer um auf seine Freunde zu warten, die ihm helfen würden all seine Sachen in ein Abteil zu bringen.

Er fühlte sich auffallend allein in der Menge von aufgeregten Teenagern, die allen die sie seit dem letzten Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatten, lautstark Begrüßungen zuriefen. Er hatte James und Remus nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie sich vor zwei Wochen in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatten; und Sirius schon seit Juni. Er hatte seinen Sommer allein verbracht, und jetzt wartete er wieder allein.

Peter hoffte, keiner würde ihn sehen und einen Streit anfangen, nicht jetzt. Nicht wenn seine Freunde nicht da waren um ihm zu helfen. Er hielt aufmerksam ausschau nach irgendjemandem den er kannte und wurde nur ein paar Minuten später belohnt, als einer von ihnen auftauchte.

Remus bahnte sich langsam einen Weg durch die Menge, in der er durch sein unscheinbares braunes Haar nicht groß auffiel. Das einzige, was ihn von den anderen unterschied, war die Blässe seiner Haut; sie sah aus, als hätte er seit Monaten kein Tageslicht gesehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, aber geduldig, als er sich höflich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Als er Peter sah, breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er beschleunigte seine Schritte, bis er vor seinem Freund stand.

„Hallo, Peter," sagte Remus.

„Hey, Remus," antwortete Peter und versuchte seine Erleichterung darüber zu verbergen endlich Gesellschaft zu haben. „Weißt du wo James und Sirius sind?"

„Hab sie noch nicht gesehen. Sirius hab ich den ganzen Sommer nicht gesehn, und er hat kaum geschrieben," sagte Remus und runzelte die Stirn.

„Bestimmt war er nur sehr beschäftigt," sagte Peter und begann schon wieder die Menge abzusuchen.

Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten beim Anblick eines weiteren bekannten Gesichtes: James schritt durch die Menge auf sie zu. Im Gegensatz zu Remus, musste James jedoch nicht fragen um vorbeigelassen zu werden. Die Menge schien sich zu teilen um ihrem Quidditch-Helden das Durchkommen zu erleichtern. Einige klatschten sogar seine Hand ab als er vorbei kam. James grinste fröhlich und genoß die Aufmerksamkeit ganz offensichtlich.

James' Gesichtszüge waren stark und bestimmt, von der perfekt geformten Nase, zu seinen haselnussbraunen Augen hinter der Brille, bis zu den graden, weißen Zähnen, die sich zeigten wenn er grinste. Er strahlte eine Selbstsicherheit aus, die jeder wahrnahm und für die ihn jeder respektierte.

James fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die zerstrubbelten Haare und Peter schaute mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Ehrfurcht zu. Jeder andere Junge würde mit zerstrubbelten Haaren lächerlich aussehen. Aber zu James passte es. Er sah nicht nur aus, als ob er grade von seinem Besen gestiegen wäre; nein, er sah aus, als wär er von seinem Besen gestiegen, nachdem er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit hundert Meter auf den Boden zugerast, den Schnatz direkt vor der Nase seines Gegners gefangen und Gryffindor so schon wieder den Quidditchpokal gesichert hätte. Und alle anderen benahmen sich, als hätte er genau das getan.

James kam, immer noch grinsend, bei Remus und Peter an. „Hey."

Sie nickten ihm zu.

„Wo ist Sirius?" fragte James als er plötzlich merkte, dass sein Freund noch nicht da war.

„Da drüben," zeigte Peter, der ihn grade entdeckt hatte.

So wie sie es für James getan hatte, teilte sich die Menge auch für Sirius. Aber anders als James, schien Sirius die Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu genießen. Er lief geradeaus, die Augen eher auf sein Ziel gerichtet, als auf das, was um ihn her geschah.

Obwohl beide dunkelhaarig und gutaussehend, würde niemand Sirius mit James verwechseln. Sirius hatte die Art von Gesichtszügen, die ihn gleichzeitig stark und zerbrechlich wirken ließen. Er hatte über den Sommer ganz deutlich an Gewicht verloren, was in den Schulferien immer der Fall zu sein schien. Aber sogar das betonte seine Züge nur noch mehr und ließ ihn noch besser aussehen.

Seine blasse Haut war ein Kontrast zu seinem glatten, schwarzen Haar, das bis auf seine Schultern reichte, wobei die Strähnen um sein Gesicht grade so die Wangenknochen streiften.

Die Leute nickten ihm zu und begrüßten ihn, aber sie jubelten nicht für ihn, wie sie es für James getan hatten. Etwas in seinem Gesicht sagte ihnen, das dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war.

Peter sah zu und wünschte, er könnte mehr so sein wie Sirius und James. Er wünschte sich, genauso beliebt, genauso gutaussehend zu sein wie sie. Doch stattdessen war er klein und dicklich, mit stumpfem, braunem Haar. Sein Gesicht war spitz mit kleinen, wässrigen Augen. Der einzige Grund warum er nicht ständig gehänselt wurde, war der, dass Sirius und James es einfach nicht zuließen. Er war ihnen natürlich dankbar dafür, doch trotz allem wäre er lieber sebst wie sie, anstatt sich immer auf ihre Hilfe zu verlassen.

Als er bei seinen Freunden ankam, wandelte sich Sirius' hochkonzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck zu einem glücklichen. Er hielt vor ihnen an und lächelte.

„Hey. Fühlt sich an als hätte ich euch ewig nicht gesehn."

„Das war auch so Tatze," sagte James, und tat als ob er schmollte. „Versuchst du etwa Peter hängenzulassen, oder was?"

Sirius lachte. „Nein Krone, eigentlich wollte ich dich loswerden. Zu blöd, dass du zu dumm bist um das zu bemerken."

James und Sirius klatschten sich ab und gaben sich die Hand.

„Sollten wir nicht einsteigen?", unterbrach Peter sie ängstlich, als er auf die Uhr sah und merkte, dass ihnen nur noch wenige Minuten blieben.

„Ja, das sollten wir," meinte Remus und begann seinen Koffer zur nächsten Tür zu schleifen.

Innerhalb von zehn Minuten hatten sie es sich in einem Abteil gemütlich gemacht, zusammen mit den tausend Sachen, die sie für die Schule brauchten. Der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und so begannen sie den langen Weg nach Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel drei**

Kleine Lichtfunken leuchteten am tiefblauen Himmel über dem scharlachroten Zug, der auf das gewaltige Schulschloß zurollte.

Im letzten Abteil saßen James, Sirius und Remus und lachten, als Peter vorsichtig seine Augenbrauen betastete um abzuschätzen wie schlimm sie von der letzten Runde ‚Snape Explodiert' angsengt waren.

James zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch um den Schaden an Peters Augenbrauen zu beheben. Alles was er erreichte war jedoch, sie sehr lang und buschig wachsen zu lassen, sodass sie Peters Augen verdeckten.

Sirius und James brüllten vor Lachen, und mussten sich am anderen abstützen.

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!" klagte Peter, stand auf und wollte zu ihnen laufen. Er stolperte jedoch über James' Beine und polterte mit einem lauten _krach! _zu Boden.

Sirius lachte bis seine Rippen weh taten, bis er so außer Atem war, dass er beinache den richtigen Spruch, um Peter zu helfen, nicht mehr herausbringen konnte. Als sich sein Freund grummelnd wieder erhob, grinste Sirius noch breiter. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich, als ob das Lächeln für immer in sein Gesicht gemeißelt war.

„Wir sollten uns vermutlich unsere Umhänge anziehen," meinte Remus, als er einen Blick in die Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster warf. „Wir müssten fast da sein."

Sirius' Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. _Nein. Sie dürfen es nicht sehen. Ich kann mich nicht hier umziehen._ Aber er hatte sich immer hier umgezogen. Sie würden es merkwürdig finden, wenn er es jetzt nicht tat.

_Tu es schnell, bevor sie dich sehen._ Er schnappte sich einen Umhang aus seinem Koffer, als seine Freunde dasselbe taten. Schnell zog er sein Muggel-T-shirt über den Kopf, während er sich schon seine Schuhe auszog.

„Sirius, was ist passiert?" fragte James plötzlich.

„Was?" Sirius drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen, immer noch ohne Hemd, leise fluchend. Er sah hinab auf seinen Oberkörper, wo seine Haut voller bunter Flecken war. „Oh, das."

...

_Es war zu schön gewesen um so zu bleiben._

_Es war der Tag bevor er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte und er hatte angefangen zu hoffen, dass er unbemerkt an seinem Vater vorbeikommen könnte. Er war ja schon für ein paar Wochen in seinem Zimmer vergessen worden._

„_SIRIUS!" brüllte sein Vater vom Fuß der Treppe._

_Als er sich aus seiner gebückten Haltung, die er eingenommen hatte um seinen Koffer zu packen, aufrichtete, fühlte Sirius, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog._

_Er durchquerte den Raum und öffnete die Tür. Dann trottete er die Treppe hinunter._

„_Was?" fragte er, als er in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand, in dem sein Vater auf dem Sofa saß._

„_Sag nich ‚was' zu mir, du dreckiger Verräter," lallte sein Vater und wankte._

_Sirius antwortete nicht und warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die auf dem Kaffeetisch stand um abzuschätzen wie viel sein Vater getrunken hatte. ‚Zu viel' wurde ihm bewusst, als sein Vater durch den Raum stolperte und eine Hand in seine Schulter krallte._

_Er versuchte instinktiv sich zu befreien, aber Orions Griff war zu fest. Als sein Vater anfing zu reden, drohte der scharfe Geruch des Alkohols Sirius zu ersticken._

„_Widerlicher kleiner Verräter bist du. Sollte dich nicht zurück in diese Schule gehen lassen mit diesem Schlammblüter Dreck," zischte Orion. „Aber die respektieren dich jetzt, nicht wahr?"_

_Sirius sagte nichts. Sein Vater konnte ihn nicht von Hogwarts fernhalten, das wusste er. Sein Vater wusste das auch. Also, worum ging es hier?_

„_Muss dich wohl einfach dran erinnern, wie du dich benehmen sollst, nich wahr?" murmelte Orion, bevor er ihn mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht schlug._

_Sirius spürte, wie der schwere Ring, den sein Vater trug, seine Wange aufriss, als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, um dem Schlag zu entgehen._

„_Kanns dich nicht vergessen lassen, nich wahr?" fragte Orion hinterhältig, bevor er seine Faust ballte und Sirius in den Magen schlug. Er schnappte nach Luft und seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach, doch der Griff seines Vaters an seiner Schulter wurde noch fester, und brach ihm fast die Knochen._

„_Du bist langsam und dumm, Sirius. Und dick auch. Du wirst niemals etwas erreichen," höhnte sein Vater, und schlug noch einmal zu. „Stimmts?"_

_Sirius blieb stumm und konnte seinen Vater nicht ansehen. Er schämte sich zu sehr um in seine Augen zu blicken._

„_Schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede, Junge!" rief Orion und schüttelte ihn. Sirius starrte auf den Teppich._

_Orion packte ein Büschel von Sirius Haar und zwang seinen Sohn mit einem Ruck ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Du bist wertlos. Stimmts?" knurrte er._

„_Ja," flüsterte Sirius, sogar als sein Vater ihn nocheinmal schlug._

_Orion gab ein angeekeltes Geräusch von sich und stieß seinen Sohn von sich. Sirius landete als kümmerlicher Haufen auf dem Boden, wo er gezwungen war sich wie ein Ball zusammenzurollen um sich gegen die harten Tritte, die auf seinen Rücken und seine Seiten niederprasselten zu schützen, bis schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten und die Bewusstlosigkeit quälend nahe war. Mit einem letzten Tritt gab er auf. Sein Körper erschlaffte, als sein Geist ihn weit weg trug von dem schrecklichen Ort, an dem er leben musste._

_Am nächsten Morgen hatte Walburga die Schnitte und Prellungen in seinem Gesicht geheilt, damit sie von keinem gesehen würden. Sie ließ die anderen Verletzungen zurück, als Erinnerung an das, was passieren würde, wagte er auch nur einmal einen falschen Schritt... _

„Ich bin in eine Prügelei mit ein paar Muggeln geraten, in diesem Park in der Nähe von meinem Haus. Ungefähr vier von denen," log Sirius. Dann grinste er. „Hätte auch gewonnen, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte."

James lachte, aber Peter starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Wir dürfen außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern," sagte er.

„Wurmschwanz! Das war natürlich ein Scherz," sagte James und verdrehte die Augen. Sirius ergriff die Gelegenheit und zog seinen Umhang über den Kopf. „Hey Tatze, du hast uns nie erzählt, warum die alt-ehrwürdigen Blacks dir deinen Zauberstab weggenommen haben."

„Oh ja," sagte Sirius. „Ich hab gedroht Regulus zu verhexen, also dachte meine Mum es wäre eine gute Idee mir die Versuchung zu nehmen." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hätte ihn nicht verletzt...zumindest nicht so schlimm."

Es gab einige Lacher nach diesem Kommentar, und Sirius lachte mit; benutzte den glücklichen Klang um sein Unbehagen bei solch persönlichen Fragen zu verbergen.

„Also James," lenkte Sirius ab, „geht die Eroberung weiter?"

Und damit war James voll in seinem Element, als er begann über Lily Evans zu reden. Sirius lehnte sich erleichtert in seinem Sitz zurück. Die Aufmerksamkeit war endlich nicht mehr auf ihn gerichtet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel vier**

Die vier Freunde schlossen sich der Masse von durchnässten Schülern auf dem Bahnsteig an und warteten ungeduldig darauf zu den Kutschen zu gelangen, die Schutz vor dem eisigen Wasser bieten würden.

Sirius schlang die Arme fest um seinen Körper um ein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Es war viel zu kalt für Anfang September.

„Schau mal, da ist Schniefelus," flüsterte James leise in Sirius' Ohr und brachte ihn zum grinsen. „Meinst du irgendwer wird es merken, wenn ich ihn jetzt verhexe?"

Sirius lachte. „Ich denke Lily Evans könnte es bemerken."

James drehte sich schnell um und suchte in der Menge nach dem vertrauten Gesicht. Als er sie entdeckt hatte, sah er für einen Moment fast erleichtert aus und Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das so war, weil Lily sich nicht in der Nähe von Snape aufhielt.

„Sie würde es nie sehen," sagte James und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. „Welchen Spruch soll ich benutzen?"

„Federwicht-Fluch?" schlug er mit einem fiesen Grinsen vor.

„Kommt ihr zwei, wir haben eine leere Kutsche gefunden!" rief Remus über den Lärm der Menge hinweg.

James seufzte übertrieben und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche. „So wies' aussieht muss ich wohl noch warten." Die zwei bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge und kletterten in die Kutsche, die aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund nach Stroh roch. Sirius schob sein tropfendes Haar zur Seite und versuchte seine Augen so frei zu halten, dass er seine Freunde sehen konnte.

„Was habt ihr gemacht?" fragte Peter neugierig.

„Verschwörung gegen Schniefelus," antwortete Sirius während James den Kopf schüttelte um seine Haare zu zerstrubbeln, stattdessen jedoch seine Freunde mit einem feinen Sprühregen bedeckte. „Hey!"

„'Tschuldigung, Kumpel," sagte James mit einem breiten Grinsen, als er sich sein nasses Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Die Kutsche machte einen Ruck nach vorne und begann ihren Weg hoch zum Schloss, während draußen der Donner grollte.

„Ihr solltet wirklich nicht..." Remus verstummte nach einem Blick von Sirius. „Also, ich meine..."

„Du musst das sagen, Moony, du bist Vertrauensschüler. Aber jetzt hast du genug gesagt, deine Pflicht ist erfüllt. Jetzt bist du wieder frei ein normaler Mensch zu sein," witzelte Sirius.

Die Kutsche kam mit einem Ruck zum stehen und die Tür schwang auf. Sie kletterten nach draußen und sprinteten auf die massiven Holztore von Hogwarts zu.

Drinnen angekommen, versuchte Sirius vorsichtig nicht auf dem nassen Boden der unglaublich großen Eingangshalle auszurutschen. Die Punktegläser für jedes Haus flankierten den Fuß der großen Treppe, die sich eindrucksvoll am anderen Ende der Halle emporwand. Die Schüler strömten nach links, durch die offenen Türen der Großen Halle.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten und zum Gryffindor-Tisch eilten, fühlte Sirius sich überwältigt von dem Lärm, der an den hohen Wänden wiederhallte und sich weit über die verzauberte Decke bis hin zum stürmischen Himmel empor hob.

„Sirius, jetzt komm schon!" brüllte James im Befehlston und Sirius bemerkte, dass er in ein Schneckentempo verfallen war. Er beeilte sich um seine Freunde einzuhohlen und sich zu ihnen zu setzten.

Der Rest der Schüler kam langsam in die Halle und setzte sich hin. Es wurde sich aufgeregt unterhalten, Leute wurden umarmt, die man seit dem letzten Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sirius und James wurden von fast allen Gryffindors begrüßt. Sogar Lily Evans lächelte und sagte ‚hallo', sehr zur Freude von James, der, da war sich Sirius sicher, diese Begrüßung als einen Wendepunkt sah, da sie ihn doch sonst immer verabscheut hatte.

Schließlich öffnete sich eine Tür an der Seite der Halle. Die Erstklässer kamen herein und stellten sich nervös in eine Reihe. Nach der Auswahlzeremonie erhob sich Dumbledore um seine Rede zu halten. Er trug seinen großartigen lila Umhang, der die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler auf sich zog.

„Es ist mir eine große Freude euch alle zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts Willkommen zu heißen. Es gibt viele Dinge zu besprechen, aber jetzt ist es an der Zeit, uns dem vorbereiteten Mahl zu widmen. Haut rein!"

Dumbledore setzte sich und die goldenen Platten füllten sich mit Essen.

Sirius spürte, wie sich der Knoten in seinem Magen zusammenzog, als er ängstlich alle anderen dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich die herrlichen Speisen auf ihre Teller luden und anfingen zu essen. Er kaute nervös auf seiner Lippe herum, stoppte sich aber dann. _Du bist Sirius Black. Die Leute erwarten, dass du selbstbewusst und cool bist. Also benimm dich auch so._

„Wirst du nichts essen, Sirius?" fragte Remus plötzlich, zwischen zwei Bissen Bratkartoffeln.

„Ich hab nicht wirklich Hunger," sagte Sirius und versuchte überzeugend zu klingen.

„Bist du krank?" fragte Remus und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Im Zug hast du auch nichts gegessen."

„Ich bin nicht krank...nur eben nicht hungrig," antwortete Sirius und hoffte Remus würde es gut sein lassen.

„Ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass du eine Mahlzeit ausgelassen hast," sagte Remus argwöhnisch.

Sirius packte das nächste Essbare, Hühnchen, und tat etwas auf seinen Teller. Das Hühnchen bekam Gesellschaft von ein paar Kartoffeln und ein bisschen Brokkoli.

„Ich ess was, okay?" sagte er und schob sich schnell ein Stück Brokkoli in den Mund, bevor Remus antworten konnte. Es fühlte sich komisch an in seinem Mund. Es war das erste, was er seit ein paar Tagen gegessen hatte.

Peter beobachtete das Gespräch während er wie ein Nagetier an einem Maiskolben knabberte.

„Wer denkt ihr wird der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" überlegte James, der das Gespräch verpasst hatte, weil seine Augen Lily Evans gefolgt waren.

„Weiss nich," sagte Sirius, dankbar für die Ablenkung. „Der Stuhl ist immer noch leer."

„Ich hab gehört es ist John Dawlish," berichtete Remus.

„Wersndas?" fragte James mit so übervollem Mund, dass er kaum sprechen konnte. Sirius wandte schnell den Blick ab und schob stattdessen das Essen auf seinem Teller herum.

„Er ist ein Auror, der nur Ohnegleichen in allen seinen UTZ hatte," erklärte Remus geduldig.

„Hätte gedacht, dass er schon längst da wäre, ihr nicht auch?" meinte Sirius. „Scheint doch eher der pünktliche Typ zu sein."

„Vielleicht wurde er bei seiner Arbeit als Auror aufgehalten," schlug Peter aufgeregt vor, „Vielleicht musste er mit schwarzen Zauberern kämpfen oder sowas!"

„Du lebst in einem Abenteuer-Buch, oder Peter?" bemerkte James abfällig, was Peter rot anlaufen und betreten auf seinen Teller schauen ließ.

„Er musste vielleicht noch Papierkram erledigen bevor er herkam," schlug Remus freundlich vor. Peter schaute zu ihm hoch, dankbar für seine nette Bemerkung.

Danach bekam Sirius von der Diskussion nichts mehr mit, er war zu beschäftigt damit, Teile seines Essens verschwinden zu lassen um aufmerksam zu bleiben. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung, verschwand das Essen schließlich von allen Tellern und Dumbledore erhob sich abermals. „Zuerst würde ich gerne an ein paar Dinge erinnern. Der Verbotene Wald ist wie der Name schon sagt verboten. Zaubern in den Gängen ist untersagt, genauso wie tausend andere Dinge, die ich hier nicht erwähnen werde, weil die Liste sehr lang ist. Sie können die vollständige Liste in Filchs Büro einsehen. Nun da wir alle gesättigt sind, ist es Zeit zu ruhen. Gute Nacht, ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Start in das neue Schuljahr. Vertrauensschüler, bitte begleiten sie die Erstklässler zu ihren Schlafsälen."

Remus sprang auf, begab sich mit raschen Schritten zum Kopfende des Gryffindor-Tisches und begann nach Erstklässlern zu rufen. Die anderen Rumtreiber standen auf, bereit sich auch auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen. Als er sich erhob, drehte sich der Raum um Sirius, und er stolperte. Jemand hielt ihn am Arm fest und er richtete sich schnell wieder auf.

„Alles klar, Kumpel?" fragte James besorgt.

„Ja...ja, ich bin nur gestolpert." sagte Sirius mit einem schwachen Grinsen. James lachte und ließ Sirius' Arm los.

„Und ich dachte Peter wär hier der ungeschickte."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach oben, über die vielen Treppen bis zum Gemälde der fetten Dame.

„Alraune," sagte James und das Gemälde schwang zur Seite.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum sah aus wie immer, mit flauschigen roten Sesseln und Sofas, einem fröhlich knisternden Feuer und kleinen Tischen an denen man Hausuafgaben machen konnte. Auf jeder Seite war eine Wendeltreppe, die zu den Schlafsälen führte.

James, Sirius und Peter erklommen die rechte, bis in den Schlafsaal, den sie seit ihrem ersten Jahr bewohnten.

Ihre Sachen waren schon da, der Koffer jedes Jungen am Fußende des jeweiligen Bettes. Die scharlachroten Vorhänge der Himmelbetten standen offen, genauso wie die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern.

Die drei Freunde zogen sich schnell um und gingen ins Bett, erschöpft von der langen Fahrt. Remus kam ein paar Minuten später in den Schlafsaal und kletterte ebenfalls in sein Bett, nachdem er die Lichter gelöscht hatte.

Obwohl er erschöpft war, lag Sirius wach und starrte noch lange nachdem Peter angefangen hatte zu schnarchen, auf die zugezogenen Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes. Seine Augen schmerzten vor Müdigkeit und trotzdem wollten sie nicht geschlossen bleiben.

_Er lag stundenlang wach, unfähig zu schlafen. Er starrte auf die Uhr und zählte die Stunden bis er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde um wieder für ein Jahr von seiner Familie frei zu sein. _

_Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Es war nicht der dumpfe Schmerz einer vergangenen Verletzung, sondern der scharfe, pulsierende einer neuen. Er berührte das handförmige Mal, wo sein Vater ihn ruhig gehalten hatte, betastete den Schnitt auf seiner Wange vom Familien-Wappen._

_Wie würde er diesen Schnitt und das blaue Auge morgen seinen Freunden erklären? Ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen war unmöglich. Niemand würde jemals auf den Gedanken kommen, dass Sirius Black schwach genug war so etwas passieren zu lassen, nicht über seine Leiche. Er konnte nicht mal James, seinem besten Freund, erzählen wie es für ihn zu Hause war. James' Familie war ganz anders als seine. Sirius war klar, dass James nicht einmal ansatzweise begreifen würde was im alt-ehrwürdigen Haus der Blacks vor sich ging._

_Sirius hatte James oft um seine Familie, um sein zu Hause beneidet, hatte dann aber gelernt, es als sein eigenes zu betrachten. Wenn er James besuchte, behandelten ihn Mr. und Mrs. Potter wie ihren eigenen Sohn. Es war ungewohnt für ihn, merkwürdig, dass sich ein Erwachsener wie eine Elternteil verhielt, ohne ihn zu schlagen, anzuschreien oder zu verhexen. Es war schön, nur eben auch merkwürdig. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte._

_In nur zwei Stunden musste er aufstehen um sich fertig zu machen. In fünf würde auf seinem Weg zum Bahnhof sein, und in weniger als sechs, wäre er frei._

_Mit diesem Gedanken war Sirius schließlich eingeschlafen._

_..._

Sirius lächelte, glücklich endlich in Hogwarts zu sein, weg von seiner verkorksten Familie. Er hatte seine Schule und seine Freunde vermisst. Sein ganzes Leben, das Leben, das außerhalb der Grenzen des Hauses Black gelebt wurde. Sein Magen knurrte, doch er zwang ihn zu schweigen. Remus hatte einen leichten Schlaf, das wusste er, und er wollte nicht erklären müssen, warum er noch wach war. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, warum er noch wach war.

Außer, dass ihm so kalt war. Sehr, sehr kalt. Als ob es im Schlafsaal schneien würde. Er zog seine Decke höher und schloss die Augen.

_Du bist endlich zu Hause, _sagte er sich und fühlte sich glücklich. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel fünf**

„Sirius. Sirius!" schrie Remus. „Wach auf!"

„Mmmm," gähnte Sirius, und zog sich sein Kissen über den Kopf.

„Wegen dir werden wir das Frühstück verpassen!" sagte James während er an seiner Schulkrawatte herumzerrte in einem verzweifelten Versuch sie grade zu rücken.

„Wie spät?" fragte Sirius, und lugte unter seinem Kissen hervor.

„Halb Neun. Das Frühstück hat schon angefangen!" sagte Peter und schnürte seine Schuhe.

Sirius setzte sich auf und gähnte. „Wir waren noch nie so spät dran." Er stand auf und streckte sich.

„Du weckst uns normalerweise bei Morgengrauen," bemerkte Remus.

„Würdest du dich beeilen?" wollte James ungeduldig wissen. „Ich hab Hunger!"

„Geht einfach ohne mich," sagte Sirius. „Ich muss noch duschen."

„Was ist dann mit dir?" fragte Peter.

„Ich hohl mir später was," sagte Sirius und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Wenn du sicher bist..." sagte Remus zögerlich.

„Ihr habt ihn gehört! Lasst uns gehn!" rief James, schon halb aus der Tür.

Remus und Peter folgten ihm und sie eilten hinab in die Große Halle, wo der Großteil der Schule bereits versammelt war und frühstückte.

„Rutsch mal," sagte James zu einem kleinen Erstklässler, der sofort aus dem Weg sprang. James nahm den verlassenen Platz ein, packte sich von allem in Reichweite etwas auf den Teller und begann zu essen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und wendete sich an einen Fünftklässler in ihrer Nähe. „Ist die Post schon gekommen?"

„Nö," erwiederte dieser.

„Danke."

„Was vergessen, Moony?" fragte James.

„Nein, aber ich will die Zeitung lesen," antwortete Remus und goß Sirup über seine Pfannkuchen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sirius heute morgen nicht aufgewacht ist," meinte Peter.

„Stimmt, das ist komisch," sagte James nachdenklich und griff nach dem Schinken.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatten sie es nicht mehr für nötig gehalten einen Wecker zu stellen. Sirius war immer so energiegeladen gewesen, so komplett unfähig länger als sechs Uhr morgens zu schlafen, dass sie nie einen gebraucht ächlich hatten sie Sirius mühsam überreden müssen sie ein bisschen länger schlafen zu lassen, obwohl er wach war und Gesellschaft wollte. Sogar wenn sie alle im Sommer James besuchten, war Sirius immer unglaublich früh wach gewesen.

Als das Essen auf dem Tisch schließlich verschwand und Professor McGonagall den Tisch entlangging um die Stundenpläne auszuteilen, tauchte Sirius auf. Er war außer Atem, als ob er den ganzen Weg vom Schlafsaal gerannt wäre. „Hab ich das Frühstück verpasst?" fragte er bestürzt.

„Jep," sagte James und rutschte zur Seite um Platz für seinen Freund zu machen.

„Ich hab ein bisschen Schokolade in meiner Tasche, wenn du willst," bot Peter an.

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Zu früh für Süßes, aber danke."

„Potter," sagte McGonagall als sie hinter James stand und reichte ihm seinen Stundenplan. „Black."

„Was haben wir zuerst?" fragte Peter fast ein bisschen ängstlich.

„Verwandlung," sagte Sirius und überflog den Stundenplan. „Verdammt. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins heute Nachmittag."

„Ich hab keine Zaubertränke..." Peter verstummte.

„Nun, es tut mir leid ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass sie in ihren ZAGs nicht gut genug waren um in die UTZ Klasse für Zaubertränke zu kommen," sagte McGonagall und ging weiter.

„Zu schade, Wurmschwanz," sagte Sirius. „Dann musst du den Nachmittag wohl ohne uns überleben."

„Wir beeilen uns besser, oder wir kommen zu spät zu Verwandlung," sagte Remus, und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„Dieses Jahr, werden sie nicht nur lernen, wie man Dinge verwandelt, sondern auch Menschen," begann Professor McGonagall. „Menschliche Verwandlung ist sehr anspruchsvoll, deshalb erwarte ich, dass sie dieses Thema alle mit der nötigen Vorsicht angehen."

Sie ließ sie damit beginnen, die Form ihrer Nase zu verändern. Dabei benutzten sie die Spiegel, die auf ihren Tischen verteilt waren.

„Was für ein Nase soll ich haben, Sirius?" fragte James scherzhaft.

„Keine Ahnung, James. Wie wärs mit einer Schweineschnauze?" schlug Sirius vor. „Die würde perfekt zu dir passen."

„Gut, dann also deine Nase," lachte James. Sein Gesicht nahm einen hochkonzentrierten Ausdruck an, als er Sirius anstarrte, den Zauberstab auf sich selbst gerichtet. Er murmelte den Zauberspruch und spürte ein komisches Kribbeln. „Hab ichs geschafft?"

„Ich glaub sie sitzt nicht ganz in der Mitte," meinte Sirius und richtete seinen Zauberstab in sein eigenes Gesicht. Er murmelte ebenfalls einen Zauberspruch und seine Nase war nicht länger die seine.

„Die sieht lustig aus," sagte James und zeigte auf Sirius' Nase. „Zu groß."

„Wenn du das sagst," meinte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann grinste er. „Du musst es ja wissen, ist schließlich deine."

„Hey!" James zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Sirius. Sirius' Nase nahm plötzlich die Form einer Tomate an.

Sofort schlug Sirius mit seinem eigenen Spruch zurück. James schaute kurz in den Spiegel und sah eine sehr spitze Nase, fast wie die einer Ratte.

„Potter! Black!" bellte McGonagall. „Was tun sie da?"

„Wir üben nur den Zauberspruch, Professor," sagte Sirius unschuldig.

„Sie werden nicht an anderen Schülern üben! Sie sollten das besser ernst nehmen. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor," antworteten sie. Als McGonagall wieder weg war, grinsten sie sich an.

„Also wirklich ihr zwei," murmelte Remus.

Es gab einen lauten _Knall!_ Sie schauten sich alle um und sahen Peter, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich eine zweite Nase zu verpassen.

Die Klasse brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Peter lief hochrot an. Letztendlich schwang Sirius aus Mitleid seinen Zauberstab und brachte Peters Nase wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form und Menge zurück.

„In Ordnung. Genug für heute," sagte Professor McGonagall genervt. „Ich möchte drei Rollen Pergament über die Gefahren von menschlicher Verwandlung. Bis Donnerstag. Hoffentlich haben sie bis dahin alle die Wichtigkeit dieses Themas erkannt. Der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet."

James und Sirius brachten ihre Gesichter zurück in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand, packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen das Klassenzimmer.

„Mal ehrlich Wurmschwanz, wie hast du es geschafft dir eine zweite Nase zu verpassen?" fragte Sirius als sie sich einen Weg durch die vollen Gänge bahnten.

„Ich weiss nicht. Ich habe nur den Spruch probiert, aber ich glaube ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden welche Nase ich wollte," sagte er und klang ein bisschen durcheinander.

„Ist in Ordnung, Peter," sagte Remus. „Fast keiner hat es überhaupt geschafft etwas passieren zu lassen."

„Stimmt. Besser zwei Nasen als gar keine Veränderung, oder?" lachte James.

„Als nächstes haben wir Kräuterkunde," sagte Sirius nach einem Blick auf seinen Stundenplan.

Sie staksten über die schlammigen Ländereien, bis zu den Gewächshäusern, wo Professor Sprout stand und sich Dreck vom Umhang klopfte.

„Gewächshaus drei ist heute dran!" rief sie und sie folgten ihr in das Glasgebäude.

„Um leicht in das neue Jahr einzusteigen, werden wir heute Alihotsi-Büsche beschneiden. Ihr wisst was zu tun ist! Fangt an!" befahl die kleine Hexe.

Der Unterricht war zu langweilig für James und er verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit Lily Evans zu beobachten. Ihr glattes, dunkelrotes Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht und fiel bis auf ihre Schultern, die dunkle Farbe ein scharfer Kontrast zu ihrer blassen Haut. Ihre großen grünen Augen waren konzentriert auf den Alihotsi-Busch gerichtet, den sie mit kleinen, zarten Händen beschnitt.

Ein anderes Mädchen sagte etwas, und Lily lachte, wobei ihr wundeschönes Lächeln sichtbar wurde. James musste bei dem Anblick ebenfalls lächeln.

„Sie wird merken dass du sie anstarrst, wenn du nicht aufhörst," warnte ihn Sirius leise.

„Wer?" sagte James beiläufig und tat ganz unschuldig.

„Ich glaube du weißt genau, wer," sagte Sirius und nickte mit einem Grinsen in Lilys Richtung.

„Ich hab sie nicht angestarrt," sagte James hastig.

„Natürlich nicht. Du hast den Busch in ihren Händen angehimmelt."

„Ach sei doch still," antwortete James augenrollend und warf noch einen Blick auf Lily. „Ich hab nicht gestarrt."

„Na klar," murmelte Sirius. „Hey, pass auf!"

„Hä?"

„Du hast mir fast die Hand abgeschnitten!" rief Sirius und wedelte seine Hand in Richtung der Gartenschere, die James in der Hand hielt.

„Tschuldigung Kumpel," murmelte James. „Es ist nur...Ich versteh es einfach nicht."

„Was verstehst du nicht?"

„Warum hasst sie mich?"

„Ich hab es dir schonmal gesagt. Sie denkt du bist ein eingebildeter Idiot. Jetzt gib mir die Schere. Du kannst die Äste festhalten, ja?"

„Wie kann sie sowas von mir denken? Wie kann sie denken ich bin ein Idiot und mit diesem Fiesling Snape rumhängen?" fragte James und ignorierte Sirius' Bitte.

„Ich weiss es nicht, Mann."

„Über was redet ihr?" fragte Peter.

„Nichts," sagte James mürrisch als er Sirius die Schere aushändigte und fortfuhr Lily anzustarren.


	6. Chapter 6

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel sechs**

Nach dem Unterricht kehrten die Rumtreiber ins Schloss zurück, schon jetzt klagend über die Menge an Hausaufgaben, die sie aufgebrummt bekommen hatten.

„Ich dachte dieses Jahr würde toll werden, mit der ganzen zusätzlichen Freizeit," sagte James. „Aber die packen die ganze Zeit mit Arbeit voll!"

„Sie wollen uns nur auf die UTZe vorbereiten," sagte Remus.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich könnte die UTZe schon jetzt bestehen, ich brauch nicht Massen an Hausaufgaben um mich vorzubereiten," sagte James selbstsicher.

„Tja, die sterblichen unter uns brauchen die ziemlich sicher schon," sagte Remus mit einem Augenrollen.

Sirius lachte ein bisschen und verstummte dann abermals. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einer Lösung um dem Mittagessen zu entgehen, aber ihm viel keine vernünftige Ausrede ein.

„Ich bin am verhungern!" rief James als er vor ihnen in die Große Halle stürmte.

„Du bist immer am verhungern," erwiderte Sirius.

„Ich brauche ja auch eine Menge Kraft um der Beste unseres Jahrgangs und auch noch Quidditch-Kapitän zu sein," erklärte James.

„Die Quidditch-Saison hat aber noch gar nicht angefangen," bemerkte Peter.

„Das heisst nicht, dass ich keine Aufgaben habe. Ich hab schon Sachen geplant, das zählt auch," antwortete er locker als er sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzte.

Sirius tat sich ein bisschen Essen auf seinen Teller und verteilte es vorsichtig, so dass es nach mehr aussah als es wirklich war. Dann begann er es mit seiner Gabel herum zu schieben und ignorierte die plötzlichen Schmerzsignale, die ihm sein hungriger Magen sendete.

„Meint ihr Slughorn wird uns auch noch einen Aufsatz aufgeben?" überlegte Sirius laut.

„W'schnlich," brachte James mit vollem Mund heraus.

Als er bemerkte, dass Remus ihn komisch ansah, nahm Sirius schnell einen Bissen seines Mittagessens und kaute langsam.

„Professor Dawlish ist endlich angekommen," sagte Remus und zeigte zum Lehrertisch. Sirius deutete unauffällig mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen Teller und ließ Teile seines Essens verschwinden.

„Hm. Hört mal, ich glaube ich will bald die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditchmanschaft abhalten," änderte James das Thema.

„Es ist September," sagte Peter überrascht.

„Ja ist es, Peter. September, dieser Monat vor Oktober in dem die Quidditch-Saison beginnt?" antwortete James, „Also wirklich."

„Es ist trotzdem ein bisschen früh, nicht?" fragte Sirius und unterstützte Peter.

„Das erste Spiel ist aber dieses Jahr auch sehr früh," antwortete James. „Und wir haben alle außer dir, mir und Longbottom von der alten Manschaft verloren."

„Wann willst du die Auswahlspiele machen?"

„Ich dachte...so Samstag."

„Dann musst du die Nachricht aber schnell verbreiten," sagt Remus. „Du könntest es mit dem schwarzen Brett versuchen."

„Als ob das irgendjemand liest?" lachte James spöttisch. „Wir brauchen was besseres."

„Kein Problem." Sirius stand auf. „Hey! Gryffindors!" brüllte er. Alle Augen am Tisch waren auf ihn gerichtet. „Quidditch-Auswahlspiele am Samstag um..." Er warf James einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Elf," sagte James.

„Elf Uhr! Wenn ihr Interesse habt, seid da! Pünktlich!" Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder. „Da hast dus, Nachricht ist verbreitet."

Remus lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius war ein bisschen überrascht, dass ihn sonst keiner ausgelacht hatte, aber er war auch dankbar. Wenn Peter das gemacht hätte, hätten sich bestimmt alle über ihn lustig gemacht.

„Also, sollen wir hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen?" fragte Sirius, der hoffte ohne weiteres Essen entkommen zu können.

„Klar," sagte James.

„Wir könnten mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen," fügte Remus hinzu und brachte James damit zum stöhnen.

„Wirklich Moony, ist das alles woran du denken kannst?"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, zogen sie ihre Bücher hervor und begannen mit der Arbeit. James und Sirius kritzelten unleserliche Antworten auf die Kräuterkunde-Fragen ohne nachzulesen, in der Hoffnung Professor Sprout würde einfach davon ausgehen, dass sie alles richtig hätten und ihnen volle Punktzahl geben; Remus las das Kapitel im Buch aufmerksam durch und schrieb sehr ordentliche Antworten, während Peter mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen auf die Seite starrte und ab und zu ein paar Wörter hinkritzelte.

James und Sirius begannen, als sie fertig waren ein Spiel Koboldstein und ignorierten die Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben erstmal.

„Gehen wir jetzt zu Zaubertränke?" fragte Remus schließlich als James das Spiel gewonnen hatte.

„Denk schon," sagte Sirius und stopfte seine Sachen vom Tisch wieder in seine Tasche.

„Bis nachher, Wurmschwanz," sagte James und schlang sich seine eigene Tasche um die Schulter.

Peter sah nicht besonders glücklich darüber aus alleine zurückzubleiben, aber trotzdem ein bisschen erleichtert keinen Zaubertrank-Unterricht mehr zu haben.

Remus, James und Sirius stiegen hinab in die Kerker, wo schon der Rest der Klasse wartete. Die Tür schwang auf.

Im Klassenzimmer, auf Slughorns Pult, schimmerte ein Zaubertrank, von dem ein silberner Dunst aufstieg und sich unter der Decke sammelte.

„Guten Tag, Klasse!" sagte Slughorn mit dröhnender Stimme und lächelte sie an. „Willkommen zurück. Wir sind hier in der UTZ-Klasse, also erwarte ich, dass sie alle ernsthafte Zaubertrank-Brauer sind. Ich würde sie ohne weiteren Aufwand bitten, Seite zehn von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ aufzuschlagen und den Anweisungen zu folgen. Ich möchte am Ende der Stunde ein Fläschchen mit ihrem Zaubertrank. Der beste Trank wird einen besonderen Preis gewinnen."

Sirius schlug sein Buch auf und starrte auf die Anweisungen für den Trank der lebenden Toten. Er war kompliziert, aber nicht so kompliziert, dass er ihm Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde.

Er holte die Zutaten hervor und entzündete mit dem Zauberstab ein Feuer unter seinem Kessel. Neben ihm tat James das gleiche.

Die zwei Stunden verstrichen schnell, jeder Schüler war auf seine eigene Mischung konzentriert. Sirius' Trank hatte eine sehr schöne violette Farbe. Als er ihn umrührte, wurde der Zaubertrank durchsichtig.

„Die Zeit ist um! Bitte füllen sie ihren Zaubertrank in ein Fläschchen und bringen ihn zu meinem Pult," wies Slughorn sie an und begann umherzulaufen um die Tränke zu begutachten.

„Sehr gut, Miss Evans," meinte er. „Sehr schön, wirklich. Sie haben ihre Begabung für Zaubertränke also nicht verloren wie ich sehe." Lily strahlte ihn bei diesem Kompliment glücklich an.

„Mr. Potter...gut. Hätte ein bisschen mehr Schlafbohnensaft vertragen können." James sah ein bisschen unglücklich aus als Slughorn weiter zu Sirius' Tisch ging.

„Mr. Black...sehr gut."

Der Professor ging weiter durch den Raum, bis er jeden einzelnen Trank gesehen hatte. Dann kehrte er nach vorne zurück, wo er verkündete, „Der Gewinner ist...Mr. Snape."

Snape lächelte schief, offensichtlich ziemlich glücklich darüber, dass sein Trank gewonnen hatte.

„Kommen sie doch nach der Stunde zu mir, für ihren Preis," sagte Slughorn. „Der Unterricht ist beendet."

„Keine Hausaufgaben?" sagt Sirius erstaunt zu Remus, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Scheint so."

Sirius warf einen Blick nach vorne, wo Snape seinen wie auch immer gearteten Preis bekam. Dann, zu seiner Überraschung, drehte Snape sich zu ihnen um.

„Tja Potter, scheint als ob du schon jetzt hinterher hinkst, stimmts?" bemerkte Snape abfällig.

„Halt den Mund, Schniefelus," fauchte James. Snape grinste und begann seine Sachen zusammenzupacken.

„Ich hasse diesen schleimigen Bastard," murmelte James an Sirius gewandt.

„So wie wir alle," sagte Sirius und schob seine Sachen zurück in die Tasche.

„Ich sollte ihn verhexen," sagte James immer noch genervt.

„Könntest du. Nur...Lily Evans würde es sehen," bemerkte Sirius und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Tür, durch die Lily grade mit ihren Freundinnen den Raum verließ.

James zog eine verdrießliche Miene.

„Verdient hätte er es natürlich..." sagte Sirius langsam. _„Levicorpus!"_ flüsterte er und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Snape. Snapes Körper wurde vom Boden gerissen und baumelte kopfüber in der Luft, als ob ihn jemand an einem Knöchel aufgehängt hätte.

Fluchend zog Snape seinen eigenen Zauberstab und zeigte auf Sirius. _„Impedimenta!"_

Sirius wurde gegen die Regale an der rückwärtigen Wand des Raumes geschleudert. Der Aufprall seines Kopfes ließ ihn schwarze Punkte sehen. Die Behälter auf den Regalen waren zerbrochen, und kleine Glasstückchen und Zaubertränke regneten auf Sirius hinab.

„Jetzt ist es aber genug!" schrie Slughorn. _„Liberacorpus!"_ Snape fiel auf den harten Steinboden. Er stand langsam auf und starrte Sirius und James wütend an.

„Sirius?" sagte Remus langsam. „Geht's dir gut?"

Sirius blinzelte, bis er wieder klar sehen konnte und nickte. „Ja." Er stand langsam auf und betastete seinen Hinterkopf. „Ja, mir geht's gut."

„Mr. Black, nachdem es ihnen gut geht, würde ich sie bitten hier zu bleiben und dieses Chaos zu beseitigen," sagte Slughorn und deutete auf die verschütteten Tränke. „Der Rest von ihnen, ab zum Abendessen, sofort!"

„Professor," begann James, aber Sirius unterbrach ihn.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich treff euch dort." James warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und folgte Remus dann mit schlechtem Gewissen aus dem Kerker.

Seufzend, zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte die Gefäße reparieren, die Tränke verschwinden lassen und dann so schnell wie möglich selbst aus dem Kerker verschwinden.

„Oh nein, Mr. Black. Ich glaube sie sollten das ohne Zauberei beseitigen," sagte Slughorn. „Sehen sie es als eine Gegenleistung dafür, dass sie keine Hauspunkte für ihren Angriff auf Mr. Snape verlieren."

„Ja, Professor," murmelte Sirius und begann mit der Arbeit.

_Zumindest, _dachte er,_ hab ich eine gute Ausrede um das Abendessen zu verpassen._


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel sieben**

Remus zog sein Verwandlungsbuch aus der Tasche, zusammen mit einer Rolle Pergament und einer Schreibfeder. Er schlug das Buch an der Stelle über menschliche Verwandlungen auf und überflog die Zeilen über deren Gefahren am Anfang des Kapitels.

„Er ist nicht im Schlafsaal," berichtete James, als er sich in den Stuhl gegenüber von Remus fallen lies.

„Er ist doch nicht immer noch am putzen, oder?" fragt Peter. „Ich mein, Slughorn würde ihn das doch nicht ohne Zauberei erledigen lassen?"

„Könnte er schon," sagte James mit finsterer Miene. „Immerhin hat Sirius seinen neuen Lieblingsschüler verhext."

„Ich bin sicher er wird bald kommen," sagte Remus und kritzelte ein paar Zeilen auf sein Pergament.

Aber Sirius tauchte nicht auf. Remus beendete seinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung, entschied sich ins Bett zu gehen und zog sich in den Schlafsaal zurück.

Dort angekommen, las Remus ein Buch und versuchte die Geräusche zu ignorieren, die von James Gekicher und Peters Versuchen seine Nase zu verändern, verursacht wurden.

Um knapp zehn Uhr öffnete sich die Tür des Schlafsaals und ein erschöpft aussehender Sirius trat hindurch. Seine Kleider waren zu zerknittert um noch als cool durchzugehen; seine Krawatte löste sich.

„Blöder, schleimiger, fieser Bastard!" fluchte er und hielt sich die rechte Schulter, als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Peter.

„Hat mich die ganze Sache ohne Zauberei sauber machen lassen. Ich glaube mein Arm wird abfallen," grummelte Sirius. „Tut mir leid, Kumpel," sagte James mit einem entschuldigenden Blick. „Wollte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht," sagte Sirius und tat die Sache mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Ist wirklich nicht schlimm."

„Wenn das so ist...ich will dich ja wirklich nicht stören, aber diese Zaubertränke, die du verschüttet hast haben nicht so besonders gut gerochen, und jetzt..."

James verstummte als Sirius ein Buch nach ihm warf.

„Okay, okay, hab verstanden." Sirius wuchtete sich von seinem Bett und verschwand im Bad, wo sie kurz danach die Dusche angehen hörten.

Als Sirius von seiner Dusche zurückkam, legte er sich auf seinem Rücken ins Bett um seine schmerzende Schulter nicht noch mehr zu belasten.

„Also..." fing Remus an. „Dieses Wochenende ist Vollmond."

„Wirklich?" fragte Sirius überrascht. „Ich dachte das wäre erst nächstes."

„Tja, Moony wird's wohl wissen, oder?" grinste James.

„Samstag Nacht," informierte Remus sie.

„Das ist eine gute Zeit," sagte Sirius und dachte an all die Hausaufgaben und die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele.

„Wie gut, dass es dir passt," witzelte Remus.

Sirius lachte auch und gähnte dann. „Ich bin müde."

„Es ist spät," sagte Peter.

„War doch ein ziemlich guter erster Schultag, oder?" sagte James als er sich in sein Bett fallen ließ.

„Denk schon," sagte Sirius. „Gute Nacht." Er zog die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts zu.

„Nacht."

„Nacht."

Der Raum war still und sehr dunkel. Sirius drehte sich auf die Seite und zog seine Decken über sich, als er anfing zu zittern. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihm jemals so kalt gewesen war.

Sein Magen knurrte vor Hunger, doch er presste eine Hand darauf und zwang ihn zum Schweigen. Alles was er gegessen hatte waren zwei Bissen seines Mittagessens, und er war froh darüber. Er fühlte sich leer, und das füllte ihn mit Freude.

Als Sirius am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es noch dunkel. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Viertel vor fünf. Es war zu früh für ihn um so hellwach zu sein. Vor allem da er nur sechs Stunden geschlafen hatte. Doch wenn er einmal wach war, konnte er unmöglich wieder einschlafen.

Er warf seine Decke zur Seite, zog die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts auf und stand auf. Zwei Stunden für sich alleine zu haben war nicht wirklich ideal, aber seine Freunde hatten immer darauf bestanden, dass er sie zumindest bis sieben, wenn nicht sogar länger, schlafen ließ. Er würde sich also selbst unterhalten müssen.

Sirius zog sich rasch an und entschied sich wieder dafür keinen Umhang anzuziehen. Die Kleiderordnung war in seinem dritten Jahr geändert worden, und erlaubte nun, anstatt des Umhangs, ein Hemd mit Krawatte zu tragen. Damit konnte er leben. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen und sehr leblos. Zu leblos um der Unterhaltung dienlich zu sein. Sirius kletterte aus dem Portraitloch und hinaus in den Korridor.

Er ging die vertrauten Gänge und Kurven entlang, die ihn hoch zur Eulerei führten. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er da oben wollte. Ganz bestimmt wollte er keinen Kontakt zu seiner Familie aufnehmen. Doch da war auch niemand anders dem er schreiben könnte. Er ging schon ein paar Minuten nach dem er gekommen war wieder zurück.

Ziellos wanderte er durch die Korridore und landete letztendlich draußen, auf dem Quidditch-Feld.

Auswahlspiele am Samstag. Er kaute auf seiner Lippe herum und fühlte sich schon jetzt nervös. _Hör auf damit._ Das Lippenbeißen war ein sicheres Zeichen von Angst, und genau das wollte er vermeiden.

Vielleicht hatte er ja ein bisschen an Gewicht verloren, dachte er, immerhin musste er seinen Gürtel schon etwas enger schnallen. Er sah aber nicht anders aus.

Dieses war das entscheidende Jahr, zumindest was Quidditch anging. James war Kapitän und fest entschlossen Gryffindor einen Sieg zu bescheren. Sirius könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen der Grund für eine Niederlage zu sein. Das konnte er James nicht antun.

Er begann über das Feld zu laufen. Seine Turnschuhe verursachten kaum ein Geräusch auf dem taufeuchten Gras.

Jedes Mal wenn er das Ende des Feldes erreicht hatte, drehte er um und rannte zur anderen Seite. Die kalte Morgenluft fühlte sich gut an in seinen Lungen, erfrischend, nachdem er so viele Wochen die gleiche, schale Luft seines Zimmers eingeatmet hatte.

Er rannte lange Zeit hin und her. Er beobachtete wie die aufgehende Sonne den Himmel rosa färbte und das Schloss hinter dem glitzernden See umrahmte. Er rannte, bis die Vögel anfingen zu singen, bis die Farbe des Himmels von rosa in ein tiefes blau überging.

Nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr, eilte er zum Schloss zurück.

Im Schlafsaal, fand er seine immer noch schlafenden Freunde vor. Er entledigte sich seiner Kleider, schaltete die Dusche an und genoß das Gefühl des warmen Wassers auf seiner kalten Haut.

Als er mit duschen fertig war, wickelte er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.

Die blauen Flecke verschwanden schon, obwohl es erst ein paar Tage her war. Trotzdem taten sie weh, sogar mehr als am Tag zuvor. Der dritte Tag war immer der schlimmste. Er versuchte es nicht zu beachten.

Mit einem Finger pikste er in seinen Bauch und schaute dann beschämt zur Seite. Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel und benutzte ein zweites Handtuch um sein Haar abzurubbeln, bis es zumindest annährend trocken war.

Dann ging er zurück in den Schlafsaal und zog sich wieder an, nahm die Krawatte jedoch mit ins Badezimmer, so dass er in den Spiegel schauen konnte. Sie musste gerade locker genug gebunden werden um cool zu sein, aber nicht so locker, dass es blöd aussehen würde. Es war eine schwierige Gratwanderung, wie immer bei solchen Dingen.

Leise murmelte er einen Zauberspruch und warme Luft strömte aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, die er benutzte um sein immernoch feuchtes Haar zu trocknen. Zufrieden verließ er den Raum.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett um seine Schuhe zu binden. Dann laß er seinen Stundenplan, packte die nötigen Bücher in seine Tasche und schrieb ein paar Absätze seines Aufsatzes für Verwandlung.

Als er meinte alles erledigt zu haben, stand Sirius auf und ging hinüber zu dem Bett, in dem James schlief. Er öffnete die Vorhänge mit einem Ruck und rüttelte seinen Freund an der Schulter.

„Nein." James drehte sich weg. Sirius schüttelte in heftiger. „Geh weg."

Sirius ging weiter zu Remus' Bett. Er öffnete die Vorhänge und klopfte seinem Freund auf den Kopf. „Wach auf."

Remus machte ein Auge auf und sah ihn an. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Viertel vor acht."

Remus gähnte, streckte sich und stand auf. Er besetzte sofort das Badezimmer.

Sirius versuchte noch einmal James zu wecken, aber ohne Erfolg. Er gab auf und schrieb ein bisschen an seinem Aufsatz weiter.

Fünfzehn Minuten später, als Remus aus der Dusche kam, waren James und Peter immer noch nicht wach.

„Krone. Steh auf oder ich verhex dich," drohte Sirius.

„Nein, wirst du nicht," grummelte James.

„Doch, werde ich," versicherte ihm Sirius.

„Nei-hein." Sirius ging weiter.

„Wurmschwanz, steh auf." Peter schnarchte weiter. Sirius gab ihm einen festen Stoß und Peter fiel mit einem lauten _krach!_ aus dem Bett.

„Hey!" schrie Peter empört.

„Du wolltest nicht aufsetehen." Sirius drehte sich wieder zu James um und flüsterte einen Zauberspruch. James wurde von seinem Bett gehoben und fiel auf den Boden.

„Ah! Was ist dein Problem?" fragte James mürrisch und stand langsam wieder auf.

„Mir ist langweilig," beschwerte sich Sirius.

„Wie lang bist du schon wach?" fragte Remus.

„Ungefähr drei Stunden."

„Du bist wahnsinnig," gähnte James bevor er durch die Tür des Badezimmers verschwand.

„Ich glaube jetzt laufen die Dinge wieder normal, oder?" fragte Remus mit einem Grinsen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel acht**

Der Rest der Woche verlief ähnlich, obwohl Sirius es schaffte, an den meisten Tagen mindestens bis halb sechs zu schlafen. Jeden Tag ging er Laufen, machte seine Hausaufgaben und weckte dann seine Freunde.

Seine Turnschuhe hämmerten auf der harten Erde, als er lief, vor und zurück, nie irgendwo ankommend, und doch nie stillstehend. Er fand es seltsam, wie sehr er diese Zeit genoß, diese Zeit, die er nur mit sich und seinen Gedanken verbrachte. Früher hatte er immer Leute um sich gebraucht wenn er in Hogwarts war. Er hatte die Gesellschaft gebraucht, weil er den Unterschied zu seinem zu Hause spüren musste.

Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was sich verändert hatte. Vielleicht bedeutete es nur, dass er die Dinge so akzeptierte wie sie waren.

Wenn er zu müde war um weiter zu laufen, setzte sich Sirius in die Mitte des Quidditch-Feldes, starrte in die Luft und dachte nach.

Es gab wirklich keinen Grund für ihn heute schlecht zu spielen. Es würde ziemlich warm sein, das konnte er jetzt schon spüren. Die Sicht würde relativ gut sein, obwohl die Sonne ein kleines bisschen zu hell sein könnte.

James freute sich auf die heutigen Auswahl-Spiele. Er hatte nachgedacht, geplant, und andauernd darüber geredet. Sirius stand auf und ging hoch zum Schloss, wo er den langen Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm einschlug. Er fand seine Freunde immer noch tief schlafend, obwohl er sich fühlte, als ob er schon seit Ewigkeiten wach wäre. Er schlief nie viel. Sie hatten dieses Wochenende überraschend wenig Hausaufgaben, und er war sicher, dass er das meiste erledigen konnte, bevor seine Freunde aufwachten.

Er lag richtig. Es war halb zehn als Remus aufwachte und um diese Zeit hatte Sirius alles fertig außer Zaubertränke.

„Morgen," sagte Remus gähnend.

„Morgen," erwiderte Sirius.

„Gut geschlafen?" fragte Remus.

„Sicher," log Sirius. Er hatte einen Alptraum gehabt, einen in dem sein Vater vorkam. Aber das musste Remus nicht wissen. „Du?"

„Ja. Hast du schon gegessen?"

„Mmh, ja." Noch eine Lüge. Er schien in letzter Zeit immer mehr davon zu benutzen.

Remus nickte und rieb sich die Augen.

Innerhalb einer halben Stunde waren alle wach und eine Stunde später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Feld, zu den Auswahl-Spielen.

„Ziemlich gute Bedingungen," sagte James zu Sirius und beobachtete die potentiellen neuen Spieler kritisch.

„Ja. Schau mal, die da drüben sind aber ziemlich dürr. Zu klein um wirklich gut zu sein," Sirius nickte in Richtung von ein paar Zweit- und Drittklässlern.

„Wahrscheinlich," lachte James. Er ging weiter, bis er nahe genug war, damit die Schüler ihn hören konnten.

„Hey! Könnt ihr mich alle hören?" sagte James laut. Als er sich umschaute, sah Sirius fast alle nicken. „Gut. Also, bildet zuerst einmal Gruppen für die Positionen die ihr Spielen wollt. Jäger da," zeigte er. „Treiber da."

„Was ist mit Hütern?" fragte ein Viertklässler.

„Sirius ist der Hüter. Spiel was anderes, oder spiel gar nicht." Sagte James und grinste Sirius an, der zurück lächelte.

Als alle in ihren Gruppen standen, fuhr James fort. „Okay. Jäger, setzt euch ein bisschen hin, ihr seid bald dran."

Dann bildete er aus den Treibern Paare. Er befahl Sirius auf seinen Besen zu steigen und herum zu fliegen. Ein Paar der Treiber wurde hochgeschickt. Einer sollte die Klatscher von Sirius abhalten und der andere sollte versuchen ihn zu treffen.

„Tschuldigung, dass ich dich als Ziel benutze, Kumpel," flüsterte James Sirius zu, als er die Anweisungen gab. „Aber ich muss zuschauen, und ich brauch jemanden, der den Klatschern gut ausweichen kann."

„Kein Problem." sagte Sirius und sprang auf seinen Besen.

Fliegen war eine seltsame Art von Adrenalinstoß gemischt mit einem Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit, das Sirius ein Gefühl von Unverwundbarkeit gab. Er erlaubte sich höher und höher zu fliegen, bis James und die anderen Schüler nur noch schwarze Flecken waren, wie Ameisen, die auf dem Boden herumwuselten. Dann schoß er hinunter zu den Torpfosten und umkreiste diese, glücklich über die Vertrautheit.

Zwei Fünftklässler stießen in der Luft zu ihm. Der eine war mittelgroß und blond, und der andere war so breit, dass er fast wie ein Riese wirkte.

„Okay! Auf drei," rief James und stieg auch in die Luft um alles besser beobachten zu können. „Eins...zwei...drei!" Ein Zweitklässler ließ unten auf dem Feld einen Klatscher los und duckte sich, als dieser direkt auf ihn zuraste.

Lachend legte Sirius los, flog über den Blonden hinweg und um den anderen herum auf seinem Weg ans andere Ende des Feldes. Es gab einen lauten _Knall _und als Sirius sich umdrehte, sah er einen Klatscher auf sich zufliegen. Er wartete einen Moment darauf, dass der blonde Junge ihn abwehren würde, aber der Junge war nicht zu sehen. Sirius wich in letzter Sekunde nach rechts aus, und der Klatscher verfehlte ihn nur um Zentimeter.

Er flog zurück zum anderen Ende des Feldes und lachte ein bisschen als James den blonden Jungen anschnauzte, der sich nicht gerührt hatte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir schon anfangen," verteidigte sich der Fünftklässler.

„Was, dachtest du wir lassen den Klatscher los und der würde hier oben warten bis du sagst, dass du bereit bist?" erwiderte James scharf.

„'Tschuldigung," sagte der Junge und drehte sich weg. „Hey, pass auf!"

Sirius schnellte herum und sah den Klatscher erneut auf ihn zurasen. Er ließ sich ein paar Meter nach unten sinken um ihm auszuweichen.

„Bist du nicht eigentlich da um ihn aufzuhalten oder so?" fragte er den Jungen.

Der Junge blickte finster drein.

„Okay, genug," sagte James ungeduldig. „Die nächsten zwei!"

Und so gingen die Auswahlspiele weiter, mit ein paar ziemlich guten Treibern und vielen sehr schlechten.

„Gott sei Dank brauchen wir nur einen..." murmelte James Sirius zu, als sie auf den Boden zurückkehrten. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gruppe von Schülern. „Gut, also, ich denke ich muss mich entscheiden für...Rolphen."

Herald Rolphen, ein ziemlich großer Sechstklässler mit dunkelblondem Haar trat mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht vor.

„Gut, jetzt brauchen wir die Jäger," sagte James und winkte sie zu sich her.

„Uh ja, der Rest von euch kann gehen," sagte Sirius. „Du auch, Rolphen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dich für den Rest der Auswahlspiele brauchen."

Rolphen nickte und wendete sich zum gehen.

„Er ist furchtbar schweigsam, nicht wahr?" sagte James verblüfft. Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wo wir grade dabei sind, du hast den ganzen Tag fast nichts gesagt, Tatze. Geht's dir gut?"

„'Türlich," sagte Sirius und zwang ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Ich denke nur nach, das ist alles."

„Über was?"

„Darüber das Ziel für einen Klatscher zu sein." lachte Sirius.

Sie drehten sich um, um die möglichen Jäger zu betrachten.

„Gut," sagte James. „Ihr werdet Strafstöße schießen. Jeder fünf. Der beste gewinnt."

„Das ist leicht," sagte ein schockierend dünner Siebtklässler. James funkelte ihn wütend an.

Sirius stieg wieder auf seinen Besen und flog vor den Torringen hin und her. Dann versuchte die erste Person ein Tor zu schießen. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich wo er den Quaffel hinwerfen würde, und Sirius hatte kein Problem damit ihn aus der Luft zu fangen. Die nachfolgenden Versuche verliefen ähnlich.

Als nächstes war der Siebtklässler dran. Er warf den Quaffel sehr schnell und Sirius schaffte es grade so ihn zu fangen, bevor er durch den Ring flog. Sobald er dem Siebtklässler den großen, roten Ball zurückgepasst hatte, warf dieser wieder, in den weit entfernten äußeren Ring. Diesmal konnte Sirius ihn nicht halten.

_Verdammt! _fluchte er. _Du bist zu langsam._ Er hohlte den Quaffel zurück und warf ihn wieder dem Jungen zu, der wieder traf. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Zum Schluss wurden der Siebtklässler, dessen Name Geoffrey Benson war, ein Fünftklässler namens Dennis Alderton und ein Drittklässler namens Justin Peverell, als neue Jäger ausgewählt.

„Sehr gute Arbeit, von allen," rief James schließlich, Stunden nachdem die Auswahlspiele begonnen hatten. „Tschüss."

„Kein Mann für große Motivationsreden, stimmts?" fragte Sirius mit einem trockenen Grinsen.

„Du kennst mich. Ich bein eher ein Mann weniger Worte," sagte James. „Ich bin am verhungern! Hab das Mittagessen verpasst, und jetzt ist fast Zeit fürs Abendessen...sollen wir zurückgehen?"

„Noch nicht," sagte Sirius, und James sah überrascht aus. „Ich glaube ich würde gern noch ein bisschen trainieren."

„Warum? Du warst heute großartig," sagte James.

„Ich war zu langsam," sagte Sirius und flog los.

„Du hast grade erst wieder angefangen zu spielen, nach dem ganzen Sommer," erklärte James in vernünftigem Ton, doch er bestritt nicht, wie Sirius gehofft hatte, dass sein Freund langsam geflogen war.

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Komm schon."

„Na gut." James rollte mit den Augen und warf den Quaffel lässig in Richtung eines der Ringe. Sirius fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit. „Das kannst du besser, James," sagte Sirius und warf ihn zurück.

James warf den Quaffel mit ein bisschen mehr Kraft. „Also, wie denkst du stehn unsere Chancen?"

„Die Manschaft ist stabil," antwortete Sirius, fing den Quaffel mitten in der Luft und warf ihn zurück. „Gute Jäger, anständige Treiber..."

„Dieser Benson war wirklich gut," meinte James mit einem fast ehrfurchtsvollen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, er war ganz okay," sagte Sirius geringschätzig und verhinderte ein weiteres Tor.

„Ganz Okay? Er war fantastisch! Du hast nur einen seiner Schüsse gehalten," merkte James an und versuchte erneut ein Tor zu schießen. Diesmal traf er.

„Ich hätte diese Schüsse halten können," sagte Sirius und schoss hinab um den Quaffel wieder zu holen.

„Natürlich hättest du gekonnt," sagte James unläubig. „Du hast also einfach entschieden Mitleid mit dem Jungen zu haben?"

Sirius funkelte ihn wütend an. „Vielleicht. Ist das schlimm?"

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Also, ich denke er war gut. Ich denke, wir haben dieses Jahr ein gutes Team und eine ziemlich gute Chance Slytherin zu schlagen," sagte James um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Hängt aber davon ab, wie schlimm Hufflepuff gegen sie verliert," sagte Sirius. „Wir wollen doch keine Wiederholung vom letzten Jahr..."

Sie diskutierten noch über eine Stunde ihre Chancen den Quidditch-Pokal zu gewinnen.

Irgendwann beschlossen sie wieder reinzugehen, packten die Bälle ein, und brachten sie zurück in Madam Hootchs Büro.

„Meinst du das Abendessen ist schon vorbei?" fragte James und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Weiss nich," sagte Sirius und hoffte insgeheim, dass es so war.

Zu Sirius Freude, war die Große Halle leer und so gingen sie hoch in den Gemeinschftsraum, während James sich laut darüber beschwerte heute zwei Mahlzeiten verpasst zu haben.

„Wir müssen uns etwas zu essen aus der Küche holen," entschied er, als sie grade durch das Portraitloch kletterten.

Sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch den vollbesetzten Gemeinschaftsraum, hinüber zum Feuer, wo Remus und Peter saßen.

„Endlich," sagte Remus, der schon ein bisschen blaß aussah.

„Tut uns leid Moony," sagte Sirius. „Wir haben trainiert."

„Ja, Tatze hier hat sich ein bisschen unterlegen Gefühlt, weil er vier Tore von Benson reingelassen hat." James duckte sich als Sirius nach ihm aushohlte. Remus lachte leise.

„Habt ihr beide keine Hunger? Ihr habt das Abendessen verpasst," sagte Peter.

„Einen riesen Hunger," sagte James. „Warum? Hast du etwa was zu essen? Kann ich was davon haben?"

„Hey, mal langsam. Ich hab gar nichts. War nur eine Frage."

„Dann geh ich jetzt in die Küche und hol mir was. Kommst du Tatze?" sagte James und erhob sich.

„Geh schon mal vor. Ich muss noch was aus dem Schlafsaal holen," sagte Sirius hastig. Eine sehr schlechte Ausrede. Er stand ebenfalls auf und spürte, dasss ein Kopf leicht zu schmerzen begann.

„Ich kann auf dich warten," sagte James. „Es wäre zwar sehr schwer, und ich könnte vor Hunger sterben bevor du wieder kommst, aber für dich, alter Freund, würde ich es versuchen."

Sirius zwang sich zu lachen. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hab nicht wirklich Hunger."

„Das hast du in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft gesagt," sagte Remus mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht krank bist?"

„Ja, ich bin sicher. Mir geht's gut, wirklich." Sirius eilte die Wendeltreppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf, bevor sie ihn weiter aushorchen konnten.

Als er endlich allein im Schlafsaal angekommen war, ging er ins Badezimmer und stellte sich für eine lange Zeit vor den Spiegel, verglich das, was er sah, mit Geoffrey Benson. Benson, der viel schneller und besser fliegen konnte, der viel dünner war und besser aussah...

Mit der Manschaft, die James gefunden hatte, wäre es ziemlich sicher Sirius' Schuld wenn Gryffindor den Quidditch-Pokal verlieren würde. Seine Schuld, dass er zu viele Bälle durch die Ringe gelassen hätte. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Reaktion seines Vaters.

Er seufzte und drehte sich um, um sich auf sein Bett fallen zu lassen. Auf einmal fühlte er sich unglaublich müde. Sein Schädel schien zu explodieren, als sich die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf bis ins unermeßliche steigerten. Er war so müde...wenn er doch nur hier und jetzt einschlafen könnte...

Aber das durfte er nicht. Heute Nacht war Vollmond, was hieß, dass sie die ganze Nacht mit Remus verbringen würden. Keine Zeit zu schlafen. Gerade als er das dachte, schlossen sich seine Augen vor dem grellen Licht, das seinen Kopf zum schmerzen brachte und ein paar Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel neun**

„Sollen wir ihn wecken?"

„Er will sicher mitkommen..." Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen leise in seine Gedanken, und brachten ihn wieder zu bewusstsein. „Aber er hat die ganze Woche kaum Schlaf bekommen." Wo gingen sie hin? Irgendwo, wo er auch hinwollte...der Vollmond heute Nacht!

Sirius schlug die Augen auf und sah seine Freunde über sich stehen.

„Hey Kumpel," sagte James. „Bisschen müde?"

„Mir geht's gut," sagte Sirius und richtete sich auf. „Zeit zu gehen?"  
„Ja," sagte Remus ruhig. „Sicher, dass du mitkommen willst?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Wann wollte ich das jemals nicht? Kommt schon," sagte er und sprang mit mehr Energie auf, als nötig war. Der Raum schwankte, und er musste sich am Bettpfosten abstützen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte alles wieder grade zu rücken. Glücklicherweise schienen seine Freunde nichts zu bemerken.

„Okay. Dann geh ich jetzt runter zu Madam Pomfrey," meinte Remus und wendete sich zum gehen.

„Wir werden bald unten sein," antwortete Peter. Remus verschwand durch die Schlafsaaltür.

„Da," sagte James und drückte Sirius ein Stück Brot in die Hand. „Was zu essen."

„Danke," sagte Sirius und nahm es in die Hand. Er hielt es fest, nicht sicher, was er damit machen sollte.

„Der Mond geht heute spät auf," sagte Peter und verlagerte sein Gewicht nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragt Sirius, riss ein Stück von dem Brot ab, nahm es in den Mund und kaute langsam.

„Elf," sagte James, drehte sich um und begann in seinem Koffer herum zu wühlen. Sirius steckte etwas von dem Brot in seine Hosentasche. „Ich kann ihn nicht finden, den verdammten...Hab ihn!" James hielt triumphierend den silbernen Tarnumhang in die Höhe.

„Ist es Zeit zu gehen?" fragte Peter.

„Können ja schonmal los," sagte Sirius und aß das letzte Stück Brot. James zuckte mit den Achseln. „Okay."

Sie begannen mit der schwierigen Aufgabe, sich zu dritt unter den Tarnumhang zu zwängen.

„Sirius, Peter, rückt mal. Man sieht meine Füße," meckerte James.

„Jetzt sieht man meine Füße!" widersprach Peter. „Sirius, könntest du, ich weiss nicht, ein bisschen weniger Platz wegnehmen?"

Sirius wand sich zwischen seinen beiden Freunden und machte sich so klein wie möglich. „Ich versuchs ja."

„Das ist lächerlich," sagte James ungeduldig. „Wurmschwanz, verwandel dich einfach jetzt, dann kann einer von uns dich tragen oder so." Sirius drehte sich um und starrte ihn an.

„Das ist sogar eine ziemlich gute Idee," meinte er.

„Alle meine Ideen sind gut. Komm Peter, das dauert ja ewig!"

Als sie schließlich alle vom Tarnumhang bedeckt waren, gingen sie los, umrundeten vorsichtig die verstreuten Stühle im Gemeinschaftsraum und kletterten aus dem Portraitloch.

Die Korridore waren leer, bis auf Mrs. Norris, der sie im dritten Stock über den Weg liefen.

Die goldenen Augen der Katze waren auf sie gerichtet und das struppige Fell auf ihrem Rücken stellte sich auf als sie einen Buckel machte. James und Sirius warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Levicorpus!" flüsterte James, und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Katze. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei brach aus dem kleinen Tier hervor, als sie kopfüber unter der Decke baumelte. Sie unterdrückten ihr lachen und verließen den Tatort im Laufschritt. Filch würde bestimmt jeden Moment auftauchen.

Als sie schließlich durch die Eingangstore schlüpften, warf Sirius den Umhang von seinen Schultern und verwandelte sich schnell. Im Licht von James Zauberstab beobachtete er, wie sein Schatten von Menschenform in die eines monstösen Hundes überging. James hatte einmal scherzhaft gemeint, Sirius würde als Hund wahrscheinlich mehr wiegen als als Mensch.

Sirius sprang auf die Peitschende Weide zu und hörte James' Schritte hinter sich. Er atmete die kalte Nachtluft tief ein und genoß den Geruch des Waldes und des Sees. Die Augen eines Hundes war normalerweise nicht annährend so gut wie die eines Menschen, aber nachts war alles viel klarer. Er konnte schon den Umriss des riesigen Baumes erkennen. Das Rennen, seine Muskeln anzuspannen und zu entspannen, fühlte sich gut an, obwohl sein fast leerer Magen vor Hunger schmerzte und er immer noch die Überbleibsel seiner Kopfschmerzen spürte. Doch nichts davon war wichtig. Er fühlte sich ziemlich glücklich.

Als er den Baum erreichte, drehte er um und rannte zurück zu seinem Freund, dann immer wieder im Kreis, unfähig seine Aufregung zu verbergen.

„Tatze, du bist verrückt," sagte James, als Peter sich durch das Gras wand um den Knoten am Baum zu drücken.

Als der Baum stillhielt, schnellte Sirius nach vorne und zwängte sich durch das Loch zwischen den Wurzeln. James folgte ihm, und Peter kam danach.

Sie liefen durch den schmalen Tunnel, der zu klein war als dass James sich hätte verwandeln können. Obwohl der Hirsch in den sich James verwandelte, nicht viel breiter war als ein Mensch, und auch nicht so groß, war er doch wesentlich weniger biegsam. In menschlicher Gestalt berührte James den Boden fast mit den Knien um hindurch zu passen; ein Hirsch würde einfach stecken bleiben.

Sie erreichten das Ende des Tunnels und Sirius kroch durch die Falltür in das hinein, was von den Bewohnern von Hogsmead, die Heulende Hütte getauft worden war.

Der Raum war voll Staub, die Luft alt und abgestanden. Die Möbel waren alle kaputt, aber das machte ihnen nichts aus. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers war Remus, und sah schon in keinster Weise mehr aus wie er selbst. Obwohl als Mensch, Sirius' Meinung nach, beneidenswert klein und dünn, sah Remus als Wolf ganz anders aus. Die Gestalt des Tiers war riesig und sogar für Sirius, der den Anblick gewöhnt war, furchteinflößend. Borstiges Fell bedeckte den Körper des Wolfes und riesige Zähne schimmerten in seinem offenen Maul.

Hinter Sirius kletterte James durch den Eingang, zog sich auf die Füße und begann den Staub von seinem Umhang zu klopfen.

Ein lautes Knurren entwich der Kehle des Wolfs, doch James schien es nicht zu bemerken. Sirius stieß James mit der Schnauze ins Bein und versuchte ihn zur Eile zu drängen, als der Wolf auf sie zukam.

James schaute auf. „Oh." Er trat zur Seite und suchte einen Platz, der groß genug für ihn war um sich zu verwandeln. Er kickte einen kaputten Stuhl aus dem Weg, und genau in diesem Moment sprang der Wolf auf ihn zu, seine Gedanken beherrscht von dem Instinkt anzugreifen.

James verwandelte sich, aber er würde es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen. Sirius warf sich zwischen die beiden und jaulte auf, als sich die scharfen Klauen des Wolfs in seine Schulter bohrten und Blut auf den schmutzigen Boden tropfte. Ein brennender Schmerz schoß durch sein Bein, aber es war ihm egal. Er stand zwischen James und dem Wolf, sein Freund war in Sicherheit.

Sirius verlagerte sein Gewicht vorsichtig weg von seiner linken Vorderpfote und knurrte, als er auf den Wolf zuhinkte um ihn zum Rückzug zu bewegen. Der Werwolf gab nach, da er jetzt, wo keine Menschen mehr im Raum waren, keinen Grund mehr zum Angriff sah. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück auf die andere Seite des Zimmers.

James machte einen Schritt auf Sirius zu und versuchte einen Blick auf die Wunde zu werfen. Doch Sirius wollte nicht, dass er sie sah, also drehte er sich um und begann die Wunde sauberzulecken.

Still und einstimmig entschieden sie, heute Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte zu bleiben und sie nicht zu verlassen.

Sie lungerten stundenlang in der Hütte herum, und die Nacht kam Sirius sehr lang vor. Als es endlich Zeit für sie war zu gehen, war er ehrlich erleichtert.

Sirius schützte James als dieser sich verwandelte und folgte ihm, als er gebückt durch den Tunnel kroch. Der Weg zurück verlief schweigend. Als sie unter der Peitschenden Weide hervorkrochen, färbte sich der Himmel hellrosa von der aufgehenden Sonne. Sirius verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen. Sofort umklammerte er mit einer Hand seine pochende Schulter.

„Bist du okay?" fragte James, als er es merkte.

„Ja, ist in Ordnung," sagte Sirius, lockerte den Griff um seine Schulter jedoch nicht.

„Lass mich mal sehen," sagte James und bewegte sich auf ihn zu um sich die Wunde anzusehen.

„Es ist in Ordnung," sagte Sirius, aber er ließ James trotzdem nachsehen.

„Das sieht schlimm aus," bemerkte James, das Mitgefühl stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich könnte versuchen es zu heilen..."

„Nein! Tu das nicht!" rief Sirius mit gespielter Angst. „Du könntest meinen Arm zerstören. Ich hab gehört, Wurmschwanz leidet immer noch unter deinem Versuch seine Kratzer zu heilen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Hand jemals wieder die gleiche sein wird," klagte Peter.

„Ein kleiner Fehler..." grummelte James.

„Moony soll das lieber übernehmen," sagte Sirius. „wenn es dir Recht ist."

„Na gut," sagte James und grinste.

Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe, auf dem Rückweg den Tarnumhang überzuwerfen. Sirius war jeden Morgen um diese Uhrzeit im Schloss unterwegs und nie war ihm jemand begegnet.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, schafften sie es grade noch sich umzuziehen, bevor sie ins Bett fielen und augenblicklich einschliefen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel zehn**

Remus schlüpfte aus dem Krankenflügel und eilte zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. Unterwegs versuchte er sich an die genauen Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht zu erinnern, doch die Bilder waren verschwommen und unscharf.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht auf den Ländereien gewesen waren, und ziemlich sicher, dass sie auch sonst nicht viel gemacht hatten. Er hatte nur ein paar kleine Kratzer, die Madam Pomfrey mühelos geheilt hatte. So weit er sich erinnern konnte, war die Nacht insgesamt ereignislos verlaufen.

„Alraune." Das Portrait der Fetten Dame schwang auf und enthüllte einen verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus kletterte durch das Portraitloch und schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war erst sieben, an einem Sonntag morgen.

Er lief die Wendeltreppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch, schob die schwere Holztür auf und trat in den sehr stillen Raum.

Als er sich umschaute, musste Remus beinahe lachen. Peter lag flach auf dem Rücken und schnarchte. Es schien jedoch so, als ob jemand das Schnarchen als unerträglich laut empfunden hätte, denn Peter hatte ein Kissen auf seinem Gesicht. Es reichte zwar nicht, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber es dämpfte das Geräusch eindeutig.

James lag quer über sein ganzes Bett ausgestreckt, ein Arm und ein Bein baumelten fast am Boden. Seine Haare klebten an der einen Seite platt am Kopf und standen auf der anderen wirr ab. Nur Sirius sah normal aus, obwohl es schwer war sich da sicher zu sein, weil er seine Decke so hoch gezogen hatte, dass Remus nur seine geschlossenen Augen und das dunkle Haar sehen konnte. Remus setzte sich auf sein eigenes Bett. Er war weder müde genug zum schlafen, noch hatte er genug Energie für Hausaufgaben. Er schnappte sich ein Buch von seinem Nachttisch und schlug es auf, nachdem er sich entschieden hatte zu lesen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Er nahm jedoch kaum wahr was er las, als seine Gedanken anfingen zu schweifen. Als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, war er sich sicher gewesen, keine Freunde zu finden. Egal was seine Eltern sagten, sogar als Elfjähriger, wusste er, dass die anderen Kinder merken würden, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Sie würden merken, dass er ein Freak war und er wäre wieder alleine, so wie er es immer gewesen war.

Remus war sehr vorsichtig gewesen, als James und Sirius im Zug angefangen hatten mit ihm zu reden. Er konnte niemanden zu nah an sich heran lassen, denn dann könnten sie es bemerken. Sogar Peter erschien ihm ein bisschen gefährlich.

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis sie misstrauisch wurden, als er ihnen die Lügen auftischte, die seine Eltern für ihn geschrieben hatten. Er war sich sicher, dass sie sein Geheimnis kannten. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie es wirklich herausfanden.

Dann kam die Überraschung: sie hassten ihn nicht, sie hatten keine Angst vor ihm. Sie wollten ihm helfen.

Remus schaute von seinem Buch auf und musterte seine Freunde noch einmal. Vor fünf Jahren hätte er nie gedacht jemals solche Freunde zu haben.

Es war seltsam, wie wohl er sich jetzt fühlte, wenn er sie um sich hatte. Er hatte sich an sie gewöhnt, in einer Art, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Auf eine Art, wie er trotz Peters Schnarchen schlafen konnte, obwohl es ihn in seiner ersten Nacht in Hogwarts stundenlang wachgehalten hatte. Auf eine Art, wie er sehen konnte, dass James sich verzweifelt wünschte Lily Evans würde ihn mögen, obwohl es vorher immer nur so ausgesehen hatte, als ob er gerne angeben würde.

Aber es überraschte ihn auch, was er alles nicht wusste. Remus war viele Male bei James und Peter zu Hause gewesen, aber er wusste nicht einmal wo Sirius wohnte. Er hatte auch das Gefühl, als ob Sirius sich seiner selbst nicht so sicher war wie er tat, doch Remus wusste nicht, warum er das vermutete.

„Nein," murmelte Sirius im Schlaf und packte seine Decke fester. „Nein."

Remus runzelte die Stirn; Sirius redete nie im Schlaf. Er wartete noch eine Weile, aber Sirius war verstummt.

Er laß noch eine Weile, dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr und war überrascht, als er sah, dass es fast Zeit fürs Mittagessen war. James würde unerträglich sein, wenn er aufwachen und merkte, dass er eine Mahlzeit verpasst hatte.

Remus stand auf, streckte sich und versuchte seine Freunde zu wecken.

„Es ist Zeit fürs Mittagessen."

„Geh weg," murmelte Sirius und zog seine Decke noch höher.

„James, wach auf."

„Nein," sagte James und wedelte leicht mit einem Arm in Remus' Richtung.

„Du wirst das Mittagessen verpassen," warnte ihn Remus.

„Bin schon wach," verkündete James. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. „Gehen wir los?"

Typisch James. Essen war immer ein gutes Lockmittel. Remus beachtete seine Frage nicht, und versuchte Peter zu wecken. Obwohl Peter keinen leichten Schlaf hatte, wachte er heute schnell auf und zog sich an.

„Sirius! Wach auf! Ich hab Hunger!" jammerte James, als er sich ein Hemd über den Kopf zog.

„Mmm," murmelte Sirius.

„Steh auf!" James schüttelte Sirius grob an der Schulter.

„Au!" schrie Sirius, setzte sich schnell auf und fasste sich an die Schulter. „Verdammter Mist!"

„'Tschuldigung Kumpel," sagte James mit schuldigem Gesicht. „Habs vergessen."

„Was hast du vergessen?" fragte Remus und setzte sich auf das Bettende. „Was ist passiert?"

„Er wollte, dass du den Schnitt heilst, den er da hat," antwortete James. „Hat mir das nicht zugetraut..."

„Aus gutem Grund!" widersprach Sirius. „Egal, ist sowieso nicht so schlimm."

„Du blutest," bemerkte Peter. Sirius hob seine Hand um das Blut zu sehen, das durch sein Hemd sickerte.

„Nur ein bisschen."

„Episkey!" sagte Remus und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Wunde. Der Blutfleck wurde nicht mehr größer.

„Danke," sagte Sirius, wischte sich die Hand an seinem Hemd ab und stand auf. „Ich geh duschen."

Remus nickte stumm. Als Sirius weg war, drehte er sich zu James. „War ich das?"

„Neh. Die Peitschende Weide," sagte James, doch er konnte Remus nicht in die Augen schauen, und so wusste dieser, dass er log. „Außerdem ist doch jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung. Gehen wir los?"

„Sollen wir nicht auf Sirius warten?" fragte Peter.

„Ach, das ist ihm egal. Komm schon!" Und damit schleifte James sie aus dem Schlafsaal.

Sirius kam ein paar Minuten später in den Schlafsaal zurück und war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass seine Freunde ohne ihn gegangen waren. Es passte einfach zu James, auf seinem Weg zum Essen nur an sich selbst zu denken.

Sein Magen knurrte hörbar. Er hatte seit diesem Brot gestern Abend nichts gegessen, und er war am verhungern. Vermutlich müsste er eh ein bisschen essen, wenn er jetzt hinunter ging um die anderen zu treffen.

Er zog sich schnell an und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett. Er wollte nicht da runter gehen und so tun als ob er etwas aß, während er verzweifelt versuchte in Wirklichkeit nichts in seinen Mund zu bekommen. Es war ermüdend jeden Verdacht abzuwehren. Es war ermüdend nicht zu essen. Er hasste es müde zu sein.

Es war in Ordnung ein bisschen zu essen, solange es nicht zu viel war. Er würde sich keine Sorgen machen über die Sachen, die er gezwungen war zu essen, solange seine Kleider sich immer weiter anfühlten.

Sirius stand auf und ging hinunter, begrüßte Leute, die er kannte, mit einem Nicken und warf den Slytherins böse Blicke zu. Er fand seine Freunde, immer noch essend, obwohl die meisten Leute um diese Zeit schon wieder weg waren.

„Hey Tatze," grüßte ihn James, bevor er sich einen großen Bissen Auflauf in den Mund schob.

Remus schaute hoch und nickte ihm zu, doch Sirius sah, dass ihm die Schuld ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Was ist los?" fragte er leise, als er sich auf den Platz neben Remus fallen ließ.

„Nichts."

„Du siehst aus, als ob dich etwas belastet."

„Nein, tue ich nicht."

„Doch, tust du," sagte Sirius, und warf James einen schnellen Blick zu um zu sehen, ob er zuhörte, was dieser nicht tat. Peter war zu weit weg um ihre gedämpften Stimmen zu hören.

„Mich belastet gar nichts." Sagte Remus noch einmal.

„Was ist dann los?"

„Wie hast du dich verletzt?" fragte Remus ihn.

„Was?"

„Deine Schulter."

„Die Peitschende Weide hat mich erwischt," log Sirius.

„Das hat James auch gesagt."

„Das ist auch passiert."

„James ist ein schlechter Lügner," sagte Remus. Sirius verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, das ist er. Blöder kleiner Fehler, nicht wahr?"

„Also war ich es wirklich," schloss Remus.

„Nein."

„Warum würdet ihr es sonst verbergen?"

„Das warst nicht du," sagte Sirius mit Nachdruck.

„Wer war es dann?"

„Der Wolf."

„Ich," sagte Remus bedrückt.

„Nein. Der Wolf. Du hattest damit nichts zu tun. Du hattest keinen Einfluss darauf."

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hör auf so zu schauen, Moony. Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe."

„Worüber redet ihr zwei?" mischte sich James ein.

„Nichts," sagte Remus.

„Gut. Also, was machen wir heute?" sagte James und begann ein anderes Thema.

„Weiss nich," sagte Sirius, spießte mit seiner Gabel eine Karrotte auf und aß sie.

„Hausaufgaben," sagte Remus.

„Das ist viel zu langweilig," beschwerte sich James.

„Quidditch," sagte Sirius.

„Viel besser."


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews?

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel elf**

Der restliche September verlief ähnlich und ging dann langsam in Oktober über. James, der wild entschlossen war den Quidditch-Pokal zu gewinnen, erhöhte die Anzahl der Trainingseinheiten auf drei Mal pro Woche. Außerdem brachte der Oktober eine Regenfront, die Sirius davon überzeugte, dass er nie wieder richtig warm oder trocken werden würde.

Als der Tag des ersten Quidditch-Spiels kam, wurden James und Sirius beide sehr nervös, obwohl Peter und Remus ihnen immer wieder versichert hatten, dass sie wunderbar spielten. Am Tag vor dem Spiel hatten sie bei dem Gedanken nervös zu werden noch beide verächtlich geschnaubt.

„Ich bitte euch. Ich bin nicht nervös. Ich werde den Schnatz fangen, bevor die Hufflepuffs den Quaffel auch nur in die Hand bekommen," hatte James getönt. Trotzdem war sich Sirius sicher, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

In der Nacht vor dem Spiel saßen sie in tiefes Schweigen versunken im Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus war damit beschäftigt einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben, während Peter ihm leise Fragen dazu stellte und versuchte James, der unruhig im Kreis lief und Spielzüge vor sich hinmurmelte, nicht zu einem Schreikrampf zu veranlassen.

Sirius hingegen, saß auf dem Boden vor dem Feuer und starrte gedankenverloren in die knisternden, orangeroten Flammen.

Die Manschaft war stabil, alle arbeiteten gut zusammen. Die Jäger hatten sich eindeutig aneinander gewöhnt und schienen die Gedanken des anderen erraten zu können. James war wie immer ein spektakulärer Sucher. Longbottom und Rolphen hatten als Treiber absolut kein Problem.

Nein, über was sich Sirius am meisten Sorgen machte, war seine eigene Position. James hatte darauf bestanden, dass Sirius der perfekte Hüter war, aber Sirius wusste, dass er nur nett sein wollte. Seine Fehler waren zu offensichtlich.

Er wünschte sich, so schnell zu fliegen wie Geoffrey Benson, so gut den Quaffel fangen zu können wie er. Dann hätte er keinerlei Schwierigkeiten.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen," sagte James plötzlich und blieb stehen um Sirius anzusehen. „Eine gute Nacht Schlaf

und so."

„Ja," sagte Sirius, erhob sich langsam und wendete sich zum Schlafsaal, bereute den Entschluss jedoch sofort, als ihn die Wärme des Feuers verließ.

Im Bett, zog Sirius die Vorhänge zu und lag ganz still. Er schloß seine Augen und zwang sich einzuschlafen, doch sein Magen war zu einem Knoten zusammengezogen, und das Herz steckte ihm im Hals.

_Worüber machst du dir Sorgen?_ Fragte er sich. _Du warst nie zuvor so nervös._ Das stimmte. Er war zwar ehrgeizig, aber Quidditch hatte immer nur Spaß gemacht. Es hatte ihm nie Sorgen bereitet.

_Keine große Sache. Das wird schon._ Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

_Der Regen prasselte vom Himmel, machte den Quaffel glitschig und spritzte in die dicke Schlammschicht auf dem Quidditch-Feld. Er fiel in so dichten Schauern, dass Sirius nicht einmal drei Meter weit sehen konnte._

_Sein durchnässtes Haar klebte an seinem Kopf, einige Strähnen fielen in seine Augen, und er musste sie immer wieder zurückschieben, während er sich mit einer Hand verzweifelt am rutschigen Griff seines Besens festklammerte._

_Der Himmel war pechschwarz. Die einzigen Momente in denen Sirius etwas sehen konnte, waren die, wenn ein Blitz zwischen den dunklen Wolken hervorzuckte._

„_Hufflepuff führt mit einhundert und siebzig zu zehn," rief der Kommentartor, bis ein Donnergrollen den Rest seiner Worte verschlang._

_Ein Blitz erleuchtete das Feld und Sirius sah, wie die breite Gestalt eines Jägers auf ihn zuflog, den Quaffel fest umklammert. Er starrte in den Sturm, blinzelte sich das Wasser aus den Augen und versuchte etwas zu erkennen._

_Ein leises Zischen, und der Quaffel flog auf ihn zu, an ihm vorbei, seine Fingerspitzen schafften es nur ihn zu streifen, bevor er durch den Torring schoss._

Ein weiterer Lichtblitz zeigte, dass der Jäger immer noch näher kam, in den Torbereich flog und Sirius schnappte nach Luft, als er die Gesichtszüge seines Vaters erkannte.

_Orion krachte in Sirius hinein und packte ihn an der Schulter, bevor er von seinem Besen fallen konnte. Sirius schlug um sich und sein Besen fiel dabei zurück zu Boden, so dass sein Vater das letzte war, das ihn in der Luft hielt._

„_Du hast versagt, Sirius," zischte Orion. „Sie alle kennen dein Geheimnis."_

„_Nein," sagte Sirius, und Orions Faust traf sein Kinn._

„_Schau sie dir an," spuckte Orion aus und zwang Sirius auf die Menge zu blicken. „Sie lachen dich aus. Sie wissen, dass du nichts bist als ein schwacher, dreckiger, fetter Verräter. Sie kennen die Wahrheit."_

_Die Menge brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als Orions Worte durch das Stadium hallten und das Grollen des Gewitters übertönten. Geoffrey Benson hielt sich nach Luft schnappend sie Seiten, als er so heftig lachte, dass er fast von seinem Besen fiel. James warf ihm einen Blick zu, schüttelte den Kopf und wendete sich ab..._

„_Nein," sagte Sirius wieder. „Nein, bitte..."_

_Dann fiel er, fiel immer weiter und weiter, die Gestalt seines Vaters schwand, als sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen immer weiter vergrößerte, die lachenden Gesichter der Menge verschwammen als er mit wahnsinniger Geschwimdigkeit auf den Boden zuraste._

_Ein Kloß aus Angst saß in seinem Hals, schnürte ihm die Luft ab und machte es unmöglich auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen. „Helft mir!"_

_Dann wusste er nichts mehr._

„Helft mir!" Die Worte brachen aus seiner Kehle hervor als er sich ruckartig aufsetzte und nach Luft schnappte.

„Nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum," murmelte er und versuchte seine Atmung zu verlangsamen. Seine Brust und sein Bauch schmerzten fürchterlich.

Er stand unsicher auf und suchte an einem Bettpfosten Halt, als der Raum um ihn bedrohlich schwankte. Immer noch nach Luft schnappend, stolperte er ins Badezimmer und übergab sich ein paar Minuten, obwohl er am Tag zuvor kaum etwas gegessen hatte.

Als er fertig war, ging er zum Waschbecken um sich den Mund auszuspülen. Er musste sich am Waschbeckenrand festklammern um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Sein Gesicht im Spiegel zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, blaß, erschöpft, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Er sah schrecklich aus, dachte er, und schüttelte den Kopf. _Sonst was neues?_

Er ging zurück in den Schlafssal und musterte seine Freunde durch die Dunkelheit. So weit er sehen konnte, hatte er sie nicht aufgeweckt.

Leise zog er sich an und schlich aus dem Schlafsaal hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich abermals auf dem Boden vor dem Kaminfeuer niederließ.

Das Feuer war fast erloschen, da um zwei Uhr morgens eigentlich keiner hier unten sein sollte. Ein Schwung von Sirius' Zauberstab, ließ es wieder auflodern und er starrte gedankenverloren in die leuchtenden Flammen.

Er zitterte trotz des warmen Feuers. Sein Vater hatte sein Träume in letzter Zeit immer öfter heimgesucht und zu vielen schlaflosen Nächten geführt. Er war sich nicht sicher warum das passierte, obwohl er doch wusste, dass er seinen Vater bis zum nächsten Sommer nicht wiedersehen würde.

Im letzten Sommer hatte sein Vater nichts ungewöhnliches gemacht, zumindest nicht wirklich. Er hatte sich schon seit Jahren so verhalten. Also warum zog sich der Knoten in Sirius' Magen bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Orion jetzt plötzlich zusammen?

_Ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse diesen Bastard. Er hat alles kaputt gemacht. _An seinem Elternhaus hatte sich nichts geändert, das wusste Sirius. Aber etwas an ihm selbst hatte sich verändert.

Sirius war für viele Dinge bekannt. Der selbstbewusste, lustige Sirius Black: brillianter Zauberer, Hüter von Gryffindor, genialer Streichemacher, wundervoller Freund. So fühlte er sich im Moment überhaupt nicht. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten dem Unterricht zu folgen, ließ im Training einfache Bälle durchgehen, hatte seit Monaten keinen Streich mehr gespielt und war in letzter Zeit ein ziemlich miserabler Freund gewesen. Und er war ganz bestimmt nicht selbstsicher.

Der alte Sirius Black hing an einem seidenen Faden, hing vor Sirius wie ein Patronus, schützte ihn vor der Welt und zeigte allen nur das, was sie erwarteten, anstatt das, was er wirklich war.

„Sirius?" Beim Klang seines Names wirbelte er herum und erblickte Remus.

„Moony! Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!" Sirius grinste, obwohl sein Herz immer noch raste.

„'Tschuldigung." Remus kam herüber und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in seiner Nähe. „Was machst du?"

„Nichts besonderes. Warum bist du wach?"

„Es ist fast acht," antwortete Remus. Sirius warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und war überrascht, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. „Geht's dir gut?"

„'Türlich. Warum sollte es das nicht?" Sirius zwang sich zu einem weiteren Lächeln.

„Ich hab gehört, wie du dich vorhin übergeben hast." Remus betrachtete ihn aufmerksam und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Das-das hast du gehört?" stotterte Sirius.

„Ja. Du hast im Schlaf geredet, davon bin ich aufgewacht."

„Oh. Ja, ich hatte einen wirklich merkwürdigen Traum," sagte Sirius, damit log er nicht einmal.

„Um was ging es?"

„Nur Quidditch. Ich glaube ich bin ein bisschen nervös, wegen dem ersten Spiel." Sirius lachte ein bisschen und hoffte so die in der Luft liegende Spannung zu lösen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, Sirius."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Das solltest du nicht."

„Du hast abgenommen," sagte Remus und Sirius spürte ein Gefühl von Glück. Hatte er? Wirklich?

„Nicht wirklich," sagte er und versteckte seine Freude.

„Doch, hast du. Du isst kaum etwas."

„Ich esse genug," murmelte Sirius und drehte sich zurück um wieder ins Feuer zu starren.

„Du hast Alpträume."

„Die hat jeder mal," sagte Sirius und schaute wieder zu seinem Freund. „Mir geht's gut Remus, wirklich. Du machst dir Gedanken wegen nichts."

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Alles ist in Ordnung," sagte Sirius und warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu, das Remus, immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt, erwiderte.

„Wenn du meinst," sagte er.

„Über was habt ihr geredet?" fragte James, der grade gefolgt von Peter, die Wendeltreppe herunterkam.

„Es ist hoffentlich Quidditch gewesen."

„Was sollte es sonst sein Krone?" fragte Sirius und erhob sich. „Wo heute unser unglaublich wichtiges Spiel ist."

„Das wollte ich hören," sagte James, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und scheuchte sie alle durch das Portraitloch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel zwölf**

Regen prasselte auf sie herab als sie hinunter zum Quidditch-Feld trotteten, doch es war weder besonders dunkel, noch sehr windig. Der Boden war nicht zu weich, was James' Meinung nach eine gute Sache war, weil es bedeutete, dass sie sich fester abstoßen konnten.

Sie erreichten die Umkleide und Sirius zog sich seinen feuchten Umhang über den Kopf und langte nach dem scharlachroten Umhang, den sie beim Quidditch trugen. Währenddessen murmelte James wieder einige Spielzüge vor sich hin.

„Beruhig dich, okay?" sagte Sirius neben ihm und strich seinen Umhang glatt. „Es wird schon gut gehen."

„Ich bin nicht nervös."

„Du murmelst schon wieder Spielzüge vor dich hin," bemerkte Sirius.

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Ich rede mit dir." James setzte sich auf eine der Bänke im Raum. Für einige Minuten umgab sie Stille, dann sprach Sirius.

„Warum sind wir schon so früh hier?" beschwerte er sich und lief unruhig auf und ab. „Das hier ist langweilig."

„Ich muss mir überlegen was ich sagen will," sagte James und blickte zu seinem Freund hoch.

„Über was?"

„Über das Spiel! Der Kapitän hält immer eine Art Rede, bevor seine Mannschaft spielt!"

„Na gut. Wie wärs mit, ‚Wir werden gewinnen, sonst schleif ich euch alle jeden Tag hier raus in den Regen um zu trainieren und lasse euch keinen Moment in Frieden, bis wir das nächste Spiel gewinnen?'" schlug Sirius vor.

James zog ein missmutiges Gesicht.

„Also, ich weiss nicht, warum ich hier sein muss, wenn du meine Hilfe eh nicht willst," sagte Sirius und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Könntest du damit aufhören?" fragte James. „Es macht mich nervös."

Sirius warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Gut," sagte er und setzte sich neben James. Sie schwiegen für eine Weile, bis ein paar mehr Spieler der Mannschaft die Umkleide betraten.

„Morgen," grunzte Rolphen.

„Morgen," erwiderte James.

Als alle angekommen und umgezogen waren, erhob sich James.

„Na gut. Ich habe nicht wirklich viel zu sagen..." Er verstummte.

„Das ist ja mal was neues." Sagte Sirius laut. Alle lachten, sogar James.

„Jaja. Okay, hört zu. Wir haben dieses Jahr eine stabile Manschaft. Wir sind bereit für dieses Spiel. Wir sind unaufhaltbar. Und wir werden gewinnen." James schaute jedem einzelnen in die Augen, Sirius als letztem. „Auf geht's."

„Nicht schlecht," flüsterte Sirius James zu, als sie hinaus auf das Spielfeld traten. „Keiner hätte je gemerkt, dass du dir das spontan ausgedacht hast."

James grinste. „Ich war immer ein brillianter Redner."

Sirius lachte und ließ sich zurückfallen, als James nach vorne ging um dem Kapitän der Hufflepuffs die Hand zu schütteln. „Viel Glück," sagte der Junge lächelnd.

„Werden wir nicht brauchen," erwiderte James und lachte. Er gab die Hand des Jungen frei und stieg auf seinen Besen.

„Auf meinen Pfiff," sagte Madam Hooch. „Drei...zwei...eins..."

Der Pfiff ertönte und James stieß sich vom Boden ab, stieg immer höher in die Luft, vierzig, fünfzig, sechzig Fuß, bis er alles unter sich sehen konnte.

Benson hatte sofort den Quaffel übernommen und raste damit das Feld entlang. „Gryffindor im Ballbesitz, Geoffrey Benson mit dem Quaffel, er fliegt in den Torraum, schießt und...TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR! Zehn zu null für Gryffindor!"

James lachte glücklich und begann zwischen den umherfliegenden Spielern nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Das Problem bei Spielen gegen Hufflepuff war, dass der Schnatz sich nicht gut von ihren gelben Umhängen abhob.

„Hufflepuff ist im Ballbesitz..." James überhöhrte den Names, als er sich duckte um einem Klatscher auszuweichen. Er drehte sich um und schaute zu ihrem Feldende, wo Sirius vor den Torringen schwebte, bereit in Aktion zu treten. „Sie schießt und..." Die letzten Worte wurden im Jubel der Gryffindors von den Tribünen ertränkt.

„Und es steht dreißig zu null für Gryffindor, Gryffindor im Ballbesitz."

James hörte weiterhin genau zu, als er sich durch die anderen Spieler wand, auf der Suche nach einem goldenen Schimmer. Einmal dachte er, er hätte ihn gesehen, aber er war nicht da.

Auch Anita Fitzgerald, die Sucherin von Hufflepuff, behielt er aufmerksam im Auge. Er war sich sicher, dass er schneller als sie beim Schnatz sein konnte, sogar wenn sie ihn zu erst sah, zumindest solang er das bemerkte.

„Hufflepuff wieder im Ballbesitz, im Torraum und...HUFFLEPUFF TRIFFT!"

Von den Gryffindors war ein lautes Stöhnen zu hören, doch die Hufflepuffs jubelten wie verrückt.

„Es steht dreißig zu zehn für Gryffindor."

James schaute kurz zu Sirius hinüber und suchte dann weiter nach dem goldenen Schnatz.

Hufflepuff traf drei weitere Male und brachte sie somit in Führung. Bei einem weitern Blick auf Sirius bemerkte James dessen angespannte Haltung.

_Finde einfach den Schnatz und alles wird gut._ Hufflepuff hatte den Quaffel schon wieder.

James wendete um in die andere Richtung zu fliegen, und plötzlich sah er ihn, den Schnatz. Er schwebt knapp über dem Boden am Fuße der Torpfosten der Hufflepuffs. Er schoß darauf zu, so schnell wie sein Besen es zuließ.

Anita Fitzgerald hatte ihn auch gesehen und raste ebenfalls darauf zu, tauchte mit einem Stuzflug hinab, tiefer und immer tiefer. James trieb seinen Besen verzweifelt an, damit er schneller flog und er sie abdrängen konnte. Er holte auf, vierzig Fuß, dreißig, zwanzig, _zehn..._

Mit ausgestrecktem Arm warf er sich auf seiem Besenstiel nach vorne, streckte sich, griff danach...

Eine andere Hand schlug nach der seinen und versuchte sie aus dem Weg zu drängen, grade als seine Finger das kühle Metall des Schnatzes berührten. Er schloss seine Hand darum und spürte, wie sich Fingernägel in seinen Handrücken gruben in dem Bewusstsein zu spät zu sein, denn er hatte ihn zuerst gefangen.

Er zog sich aus dem Sturzflog hoch, seine Faust in der Luft, ein goldener Schimmer zwischen seinen Fingern und die Tribünen brachen in tosenden Applaus aus. „Ja!" schrie James. „JA!"

Er landete elegant und seine Manschaft stürmte auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn, schrien so laut sie konnten, feierten ihren Sieg. „Gute Show, Krone!" rief Sirius.

„Von dir auch," schrie James zurück. Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf ganz leicht, aber sein Lächeln hielt, obwohl es ein bisschen weniger echt aussah.

„Zeit zu feiern!" sagte Benson, als sie in die Umkleiden zurückkehrten, nachdem sie den Hufflepuffs die Hände geschüttelt hatten. Der Rest der Mannschaft war schnell weg, aber Sirius trödelte beim umziehen und James blieb um auf ihn zu warten.

„Das war ein großartiges Spiel," meinte James immer noch glücklich grinsend.

„Stimmt," sagte Sirius unverbindlich.

„Was ist los?" fragte James und runzelte die Stirn angesichts Sirius' Mangel an Begeisterung.

„Nichts." Sirius setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf.

„Mal ehrlich, Tatze, was ist los mit dir?" wollte James wissen.

„Ich hab heute eine Menge Tore reingelassen," sagte Sirius und senkte den Blick.

„Ist doch egal," sagte James. „Du hast gut gespielt und wir haben gewonnen!"

„Ja," sagte Sirius.

„Also lass uns doch hoch zur Party gehen." Er führte ihn aus der Umkleide und machten sich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss.

„Ich hab nicht gut gespielt," sagte Sirius in die Stille hinein.

„Natürlich hast du das."

„Wir waren am verlieren bevor du den Schnatz gefangen hast."

„Es war noch früh im Spiel," lenkte James ein.

„Ich hab heute wirklich nicht gut gespielt," fuhr Sirius fort.

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung? Geht's dir gut?" fragte James besorgt.

„Alles in Ordnung, mir geht's gut."

„Um was machst du dir dann Sorgen?"

„Nichts."

„Gut." Stille.

„Es ist nur...ich hab nicht gut gespielt." Sirius schien das nicht vergessen zu können.

„Aber das ist egal!" sagte James, den Sirius' Mangel an Begeisterung beunruhigte. „Wir haben gewonnen! Und jetzt gehen wir zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo eine Party läuft. Wir trinken einen Haufen Butterbier und essen Süßigkeiten, tanzen mit einem Haufen Mädchen und fallen um Mitternacht wie tot ins Bett. So wie immer."

„Ja," sagte Sirius abwesend. „So wie immer..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel dreizehn**

Niemand konnte behaupten, dass Sirius kein guter Schauspieler war.

Er und James waren durch das Portraitloch geklettert, als die Party in vollem Gange war. Sie wurden in die Mitte der Menge gezogen, die Leute um sie herum schrien und jubelten, drückten ihnen Butterbier und haufenweise andere Süßigkeiten in die Hand, erklärten sie zu ihren Helden. Das gesamte Quidditch-Team war in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes versammelt, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit.

James genoß die Aufmerksamkeit, so wie immer. Er zerstrubbelte sein Haar, grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und analysierte mit jedem der zuhören wollte die interessanteren Stellen des Spiels.

Geoffrey Benson wurde auch gebührend gefeiert, und er spielte es noch hoch. Keiner konnte so wirklich verstehen, warum er die Jahre zuvor nie für die Quidditch-Mannschaft ausgewählt worden war.

Sirius grinste und machte mit, obwohl er nicht einmal ansatzweise in Party-Stimmung war. Er nahm das Essen und das Butterbier und gab es bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich ergab, an jemand anders weiter. Er half James die Gryffindors noch mehr in Fahrt zu bringen, half ihm die Musik so zu manipulieren, dass sie überall ohrenbetäubend laut zu hören war.

Die dicht gedrängte Menge, die sie umgeben hatte verteilte sich mit der Musik ein bisschen, als einige anfingen zu tanzen. Sirius tanzte mit ein paar Mädchen die ihn aufforderten, doch nach ein paar Minuten löste er sich vorsichtig aus der Menge. Die Luft war heiß und klebrig, erfüllt von ausgelassenen Quidditchfans und Partymenschen und es wurde langsam schwer zu atmen.

Er ging hinüber zum Kamin, wo Remus und Peter saßen und die Party beobachteten.

„Hi Tatze!" quiekte Peter. „Tolles Spiel."

„Ja." Sirius setzte sich neben Remus und beobachtete alle anderen.

„Warum machst du nicht mit?" fragte Remus nach ein paar Minuten.

„Weiss nicht...hab einfach keine Lust."

Sie schauten alle zu, wie James, immer noch breit grinsend, auf Lily Evans zuging. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, er bat sie zu tanzen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand. James' Lächeln verrutschte ein bisschen, aber er versuchte es aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Komm schon," hörte Sirius ihn sagen. „du weißt, dass du willst."

„Ich würde nicht mal mit dir tanzen, wenn du der letzte Junge auf der Erde wärst. Da würde ich noch eher mit einem Troll ausgehen." Sagte Lily und wendete sich ab.

James' Lächeln verschwand, und er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann entdeckte er die Rumtreiber auf dem Sofa und kam geradewegs auf sie zu.

„Was ist mit euch los, Jungs?" wollte er wissen. „Party! Macht mit!"

Remus und Sirius erhoben sich mit resignierter Miene und folgten James. Peter lief hinter ihnen her, ein bisschen nervös, aber froh darüber, eingeladen zu sein.

Sirius sah sich um und forderte das nächste Mädchen zum tanzen auf. Sie lächelte und nickte, also tanzte er für ein paar Lieder mit ihr.

Es war seltsam, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, als ob im Moment keiner besonders zufrieden mit ihm war. Das Mädchen, wie auch immer ihr Name war, hatte nichts gegen ihn, das konnte er sehen. Aber die Leute, die sich wirklich für Quidditch interessierten, klopften ihm nur auf den Rücken, weil er dazu gehörte und nicht wegen seiner Leistung. Er war ein Teil der Mannschaft, verdiente ihren Respekt, aber der heutige Sieg hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun.

Irgendwie, gehörte er hier nicht hin. Sonst hatte er das immer, aber heute tat er es einfach nicht. Und plötzlich konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen dort zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid, ich muss mal kurz weg," sagte er zu dem Mädchen, dessen Namen er nicht kannte. Sie sah enttäuscht aus, aber das war ihm egal. Er drehte sich um, drängte sich durch die Menge und kletterte durch das Portraitloch.

Es war schon spät und im Schloss herrschte Dunkelheit, die durch die Korridore kroch wie tausend kleine Spinnen. Jedes noch so kleine Geräusch hallte in der Dunkelheit wieder, als Echo wiederholt von geplagten Stimmen aus einem unsichtbaren Ort. Sirius ging schnell, war jedoch bedacht nur auf den Teppich zu treten, der das Geräusch seiner Schritte dämpfte. Er hatte weder die Karte der Rumtreiber, noch den Tarnumhang. Es kam ihm fast ein bisschen seltsam vor, dass James diese Dinge hatte, wo James doch bekannt war für seine natürliche Begabung unbemerkt durchs Schloss zu schleichen, ob sichtbar oder nicht.

Glücklicherweise, begegnete Sirius niemandem und er floh aus dem großen Eingangstor hinaus in die kalte Nacht.

Er fühlte sich seltsam angespannt, eine unruhige, vibrierende Energie floss durch seine Adern. Er dachte an die Tore, die er reingelassen hatte, an alle vier. Er konnte nicht stillstehen bleiben.

Sirius begann zu rennen, das Quidditchfeld entlang, vor und zurück. Er dachte an jedes dieser Tore, dachte daran, wie er zu langsam gewesen war um den Quaffel zu fangen.

Er brauchte Regeln, entschied er. Etwas, dass eine gewisse Ordnung in diese Dinge brachte. Ein bisschen Kontrolle.

_Zehn Mal um das Feld für jedes Tor, das du reingelassen hast,_ sagte er sich. Es ergab Sinn, in gewissen Weise. Ein Mal für jeden Punkt. Das war fair. Dann musste er sich dafür nicht mehr schuldig fühlen, oder?

Als er lang genug gerannt war um für drei der Tore zu bezahlen, bakam er kaum noch Luft. Er stolperte und blieb stehen, stützte seine Hände auf die Knie, rang nach Atem.

_Nein,_ befahl er sich. _Du musst weiter laufen._ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und wankte vorwärts, rannte weiter.

Endlich war er fertig. Er ließ sich am Ende des Feldes auf die Knie fallen und hielt sich die Seite. _Du bist armselig,_ dachte er. Er rechnete im Kopf nach, wie was für eine Strecke er gerannt war. Nach der länge des Quidditch-Feldes dürfen es ungefähr vier Meilen gewesen sein.

Er schwitze, trotz der kalten Luft. Als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, stand er auf und merkte, dass er nun zitterte.

Die Eingangshalle war auch nicht viel wärmer, als er dort ankam. Trotzdem fühlte er sich besser. Die nervöse Unruhe war verschwunden und seine Muskeln schmerzten von der Erschöpfung eines langen Tages.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer als er eintrat, trotzdem waren noch Reste der Partyausstattung auf dem Boden verteilt.

Er erklomm die Wendeltreppee und schob vorsichtig die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf, versuchte dabei kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Sirius konnte an der Art wie James ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett lag, sehen, dass er schlief, sein Haar zur Hälfte platt und er konnte Peter schnarchen hören. Da er davon ausging, dass Remus ebenfalls schlief, schlich er leise in Richtung Badezimmer um zu duschen.

„Sirius?" fragte eine leise Stimme aus dem Dunkeln und Sirius zuckte vor Schreck zusammen.

Er drehte sich um und sah Remus mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß in seinem Bett sitzen. „Hey, Moony" flüsterte er.

„Wo warst du?" fragte sein Freund und obwohl er nicht anklagend klang, ging Sirius in die Defensive.

„Ich bin nur ein bisschen herumgewandert," sagte er. Dann viel ihm auf, wie viel er in letzter Zeit log, und er entschied, dass dies kein Moment für eine weitere Schwindelei war. „Ich bin Laufen gegangen."

„Warum? Ich dachte du hasst Laufen?"

„Ich hatte einfach viel Energie übrig. Früher habe ich Laufen gehasst. Jetzt nicht mehr." Sirius verlagerte sein Gewicht, er fühlte sich unwohl als Remus ihn ansah. „Auf jeden Fall muss ich jetzt duschen."

„Okay," sagte Remus und hob nahm sein Buch wieder in die Hand.

„Du musst nicht auf mich warten," sate Sirius.

„Weiss ich."

Sirius ging ins Badezimmer und drehte die Dusche an. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und trat unter den heißen Wasserstrahl. Es war zu heiß, wirklich zu heiß, aber er veränderte die Temperatur nicht. Das Brennen des heißen Wassers auf seiner Haut fühlte sich irgendwie gut an.

Als er in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, war Remus eingeschlafen. Das Buch lag aufgeschlagen auf seiner Brust und hob und senkte sich bei jedem Atemzug. Sirius musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln.

Er ging zu seinem eigenen Bett, auf der anderen Seite des Schlafsaals, direkt am Fenster und ließ sich darauf fallen, zog seine Decke über sich.

Vollständig erschöpft, sank Sirius augenblicklich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	14. Chapter 14

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel vierzehn**

Die nächste Woche verlief ereignislos. Das einzig spannende war, dass James aus versehen Sirius' Kessel umstieß und sich der Plappertrank, den er am Brauen war, über Snape ergoß, der am Tisch vor ihnen saß. James und Sirius waren in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen als Snape ihnen anstelle von Schimpfwörtern völligen Blödsinn entgegenschrie.

Das folgende Wochenende jedoch, war das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende des Jahres. Die älteren Schüler redeten über nichts anderes.

Außerdem war am Samstag auch noch Halloween. Besser konnte ein Wochenende gar nicht werden: einen ganze Tag in Hogsmeade und abends zu einem großartigen Fest zurückkehren.

Zumindest war es für alle anderen eine wunderbare Aussicht. Sirius hingegen, erwartete den Tag mit wachsender Sorge und fragte sich, wie zur Hölle er vermeiden könnte Massen an fetttriefendem Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

Samstag Morgen ging Sirius sehr früh Laufen und kehrte zurück, bevor sonst irgendjemand den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, was, wie er dachte, eine ansehnlich Leistung war, wenn man bedachte, wie schrecklich aufgeregt die Drittklässler waren.

Er duschte und machte seine Hausaufgaben, entschied sich jedoch, seine Freunde noch eine Weile schlafen zu lassen. Sirius fühlte sich schon wieder müde, obwohl der Tag grade erst angefangen hatte. Er spürte ein dumpfes Pochen in der Schläfengegend, das sich im Laufe des Tages bestimmt zu schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen entwickeln würde und alles verschwamm vor seinen, vom vielen Lesen angestrengten, Augen. Es würde ein sehr, sehr langer Tag werden.

Als er es spät genug fand, warf er ein Kissen nach Remus um ihn zu wecken. Dann, nachdem er sich entschieden hatte gar nicht erst mit James zu diskutieren, ging er zu dessen Bett hinüber und versetzte ihm einen Stoß. Er beobachtete amüsiert, wie James versuchte sich aus seinen Laken zu befreien um nicht aus dem Bett zu fallen, und jämmerlich versagte.

„Ich hasse dich," grummelte er vom Fußboden aus.

„Du liebst mich. Wem versuchst du hier was vorzumachen?" Sirius grinste. James zog sich hoch und streckte sich ganz langsam. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, sprang er auf Sirius zu und warf ihn zu Boden. James versuchte Sirius am Boden festzunageln, doch der andere Junge wehrte sich ziemlich gut.

Sirius hatte es grade geschafft James in etwas, das einem Schwitzkasten ähnelte, festzuhalten, als sich die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete, Remus herauskam und anfing zu lachen.

„Also wirklich ihr zwei," sagte er mit einem Kopfschütteln. James schubste Sirius, stand rasch auf und rannte ins Badezimmer um es für sich zu beanspruchen.

„Ich hab gewonnen," informierte Sirius Remus.

„Nein, hast du nicht!" rief James durch die Tür.

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch und formte, in Richtung Remus, mit den Lippen ein „Hab ich doch."

Inzwischen war Peter aufgewacht und blinzelte verwirrt in die Runde. Doch Sirius beachtete ihn nicht und begann in seinem Koffer herumzuwühlen.

„Krone," sagte er, als er hörte, dass James in den Schlafsaal zurückkam. „Ich glaube, wir müssen zu Zonko."

„Müssen uns ein paar Sachen holen um Filch mal wieder so richtig einzuheizen," stimmte James zu.

„Oder zumindest Ideen," antwortete Sirius. Sie hatten seit einiger Zeit ihre eigenen Sachen für Streiche hergestellt, doch ein Gang durch einen Scherzartikelladen brachte die Ideen in Schwung.

Sirius zog seinen Mantel aus dem Koffer und zog ihn an.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es kalt genug für einen Mantel ist," sagte Remus, der ihn kritisch betrachtete.

„Vorher war es das." Sirius zuckte die Achseln.

Als sie schließlich hinunter zum Frühstück gingen, war die Große Halle komplett mit Schülern gefüllt, die aufgeregt darauf warteten ins Dorf zu gehen. Sie fanden Plätze nebeneinander, nachdem James ein paar Zweitklässler so verängstigt hatte, dass sie sich verzogen hatten, und setzten sich zum Essen.

James packte sich alles in seiner Reichweite auf den Teller und begann es zu verschlingen. Remus und Peter nahmen sich ebenfalls ihr Essen und begannen es zu verspeisen.

Sirius hingegen, plazierte ein bisschen Essen auf seinem Teller und griff dann nach der Zeitung. Dieser Trick war ihm schließlich letzten Montag eingefallen. Wenn er die Zeitung las, während er ,aß', konnte ihn keiner sehen. Er ließ sein Essen einfach nach und nach verschwinden, so kam er durchs Frühstück.

Heute gab es nichts interessantes in der Zeitung. Ein blöder Artikel über schmelzende Kessel und einer über einen Zauberer, der fliegende Teppiche ins Land geschmuggelt hatte.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, fiel Sirius auf, dass er und seine Freunde ungewöhnlich still waren. Das störte ihn. Sie traten nach draußen, und Sirius grinste. Wer könnte auch sonst vor ihnen nach Hogsmeade laufen, als Snape?

Still und leise, ohne seine Freunde zu alarmieren führte er einen kleinen Zauber aus, der einen Ball aus Matsch formte, dann sprach er einen weiteren Spruch.

Snape wurde nach vorne geschleudert, als der Matschball ihn am Hinterkopf traf und sich über ihm verteilte. Sirius rammte seinen Zauberstab hastig zurück in seinen Umhang, aber nicht bevor James in Gelächter ausbrach und ihm einen wissenden Blick zuwarf. Sirius grinste breit.

Snape erhob sich vom Boden und klopfte seinen Umhang ab. Sein Gesicht lief vor Wut hochrot an, als er sich umdrehte und sah wer ihn angegriffen hatte.

Beim Anblick von Sirius und James riss er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte wütend einen Spruch. Gleißend violletes Licht schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs hervor, doch James wehrte es beiläufig mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ab.

„Netter Versuch, Schniefelus." Sagte er langgezogen. Snape sendete einen Fluch in Richtung Sirius, doch James schlug auch den zur Seite, schickte ihn zurück zu Snape, der sich grade noch ducken konnte.

Sirius packte wieder seinen Zauberstab. „Locomotor mortis!" Snapes Beine schnappten zusammen und er fiel um wie ein gefällter Baum.

Peter ließ ein quiekendes Lachen hören, doch Remus sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, fühlte Sirius seine Beine zu Gummi werden und stürzte zu Boden.

James wirbelte herum, während Snape über seine Schulter blickte. Lily Evans stürmte den Weg entlang auf sie zu, ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert, die Augen funkelnd vor Wut.

„Ihr beide seit die grauenhaftesten, widerwärtigsten –" begann sie, doch James grinste nur aufreizend gelassen und unterbrach sie. „Ah Lily, du weißt doch, dass du mich liebst," sagte er.

„Du bist so ein arroganter Widerling," spuckte sie aus und stolzierte an ihm vorbei, doch James hielt ihren Arm fest.

„Komm schon Lily, das meinst du nicht so."  
„Doch, das meine ich genau so!" stellte sie klar. „Lass mich los!"

„Tja, offensichtlich kennst du mich nicht besonders gut, wenn du denkst, dass ich ein Widerling bin. Warum gehst du nicht mit mir aus und lernst mich ein bisschen besser kennen?" fragte James, immer noch lächelnd, obwohl er das ganz ernst gesagt hatte.

„Ich würde nicht mal mit dir ausgehen, wenn du der letzte Mensch auf dem ganzen Planeten wärst!" kreischte sie und entwand ihren Arm seinem Griff. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte mit wehendem roten Haar davon.

Sie beobachteten, wie sie Snape von dem Zauber befreite und mit ihm den Weg hinunter verschwand. James starrte ihnen wütend hinterher. Sirius versuchte währenddessen aufzustehen, versagte jedoch wegen dem Wabbelbein-Fluch mit dem Lily ihn getroffen hatte, kläglich.

„Hey," sagte er. „Ich könnte hier ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen?"

Remus sprach hastig den Gegenzauber und James zog Sirius wieder auf die Beine.

„Das ist doch gut gelaufen, oder nicht?" sann James nach.

„Du machst auf jeden Fall Fortschritte, Krone," sagte Sirius sarkastisch.

James Laune war, von dem Zusammentreffen mit Lily, eher gedämpft und er schlich den Großteil des Tages trübsinnig herum. Nicht mal bei Zonko zeigt er große Begeisterung, was Sirius überraschte.

Als sie schließlich ins Schloss zurückkehrten, schien seine Laune sich endlich ein bisschen zu bessern.

„Gott sei Dank gibt es heute Abend ein Festessen," sagte James. „Ich bin am verhungern."

„Ja, weil wir heute auch noch nicht genug Süßigkeiten gegessen haben," sagte Remus und verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatten über eine Stunde im Honigtopf verbracht. Sirius hatte es geschafft nichts zu essen, doch etwas kaufen musste er, um nicht verdächtig auszusehen.

„Also, ich hab noch Hunger," sagte Peter.

_Ich auch, _dachte Sirius. _Ich habe solchen Hunger. Ich könnte vermutlich alles auf diesem Fest alleine essen. _Er spürte wieder dieses zittrige, nervöse Gefühl in sich aufsteigen und er hasste es.

Die Große Halle sah so aus, wie jedes Halloween. Riesige Kürbislaternen schwebten über den Tischen.

Sie fanden schnell einen Platz und setzten sich. Sie waren ein bisschen zu früh, und mussten ein paar Minuten warten, bis der Rest der Schüler auftauchte.

„Lasst das Fest beginnen," sagte Dumbledore und nahm seinen Platz ein.

Berge von Essen bedeckten die Platten und Teller. Alles war meisterhaft zubereitet, schrecklich apetittlich. Sirius' Magen knurrte laut.

Alle schaufelten sich Essen auf die Teller. Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz umher. Dann merkte er, wie Remus ihn beobachtete, und begann auch seinen Teller zu füllen.

Er stocherte nur in seinem essen herum, doch als er wieder Remus' Blick auf sich spürte, nahm er einen Bissen. Und das war sein Untergang.

Alles war so lecker, und er war einfach so hungrig. Er hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen, und den Tag zuvor auch fast nichts. Und jetzt, nachdem er einen Bissen gegessen hatte, musste er sich einen weiteren in den Mund schieben, und noch einen, und noch einen. Er konnte nicht aufhören. Es war alles zu lecker. Als sich die Platten leerten, hatte Sirius von allem zwei Portionen gegessen, von manchem sogar drei. Sein Bauch fühlte sich unangenehm voll und er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

„Das war ein wunderbares Fest," meinte James als sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen.

„Das war es," stimmte Peter zu und lächelte glücklich.

Sirius kaute auf seiner Lippe herum und konnte die Panik die langsam in seinem Hals hochkroch nicht unterdrücken.

_Was mache ich jetzt, was mache ich?_ Er konnte nicht so vollgestopft ins Bett gehen. Er könnte raus gehen, und die ganze Nacht laufen. Sein Bauch tat jetzt schon weh, er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie er sich beim Rennen fühlen würde. Sein Bauch tat schon weh...es fehlte nicht viel...

„Ich muss mal kurz aufs Klo," sagte er plötzlich. „Ich treff euch oben, okay?"  
„Klar," sagte James leichthin. Er und die anderen gingen weiter die Treppen hoch, doch Sirius ging schnellen Schrittes den Korridor im dritten Stock entlang.

Das Bad war Gott sei Dank leer, als er es erreichte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich ab, ging dann zur letzten Kabine und ließ sich vor der Toilette auf die Knie sinken.

Er konzentrierte sich auf das unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Der grummelte, aber sonst rührte sich nichts.

_Komm schon_ flehte er verzweifelt. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken rammte er sich zwei Finger in den Hals.

Daraufhin kam alles hoch. Als es vorbei war, betätigte er die Spülung und setzte sich zurück, lehnte sich nach Atem ringend gegen die Mauer.

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe,_ dachte er. Doch der schale Geschmack in seinem Mund und das hohle Gefühl in seinem Magen belehrten ihn eines Besseren. Aber, das war nichts, was normale Menschen tun. Leute mit Problemen machten solche Sachen.

Er stand auf und ging hinüber zum Waschbecken, spülte sich den Mund aus und spritze sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann lehnte er sich einfach nur dagegen und starrte in den Spiegel, betrachtete das blasse Gesicht, die Schatten unter den Augen.

_Nie wieder,_ dachte er. „Ich werde das nie wieder tun," sagte er seinem Spiegelbild.

Er hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er das Badezimmer verließ und in den leeren Korridor trat. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er sich selbst belogen.

„Ich werde es nie wieder tun," schwor er sich. „Nie wieder. Versprochen."


	15. Chapter 15

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel fünfzehn**

Sirius hielt sein Versprechen. November kam und brachte eine Reihe von Stürmen und eisige Temperaturen, die einen praktisch dazu zwangen viel warmes Essen zu essen und viel heiße Schokolade zu trinken. Aber Sirius, der Angst hatte, dass wenn er etwas aß, er nicht in der Lage wäre sich zu stoppen, so wie an Halloween, stocherte nur in seinem Essen herum. Er entwickelte jedoch eine Sucht nach Kaffee und gegen Ende November fühlte er sich, als ob er ohne Kaffee nicht mehr überleben konnte.

„Kaffee," verlangte Sirius, als sich die Rumtreiber an den Frühstückstisch setzten. James verdrehte die Augen und reichte Sirius die Kanne.

„Kein Wunder, dass du nicht schlafen kannst, Sirius," sagte Remus. „Bei dem ganzen Kaffee den du trinkst."

„Er ist warm," verteidigte sich Sirius und nannte damit einen der Gründe warum er ihn liebte. Ihm war in letzter Zeit so kalt. Er fühlte sich, als ob etwas so kochend heißes zu trinken, der einzige Weg wäre um nicht zu Tode zu frieren. Aber auch der Fakt, dass er jede Menge Koffein enthielt, kam ihm gelegen, denn, wie Remus gesagt hatte, litt er an Schlaflosigkeit. James hatte ihm empfohlen in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und sich etwas zu holen, dass ihm beim schlafen half, doch er hatte sich geweigert.

„Haben wir heute irgendwelche Tests?" fragte Peter während er seinen Toast butterte.

„Nein," antwortete Remus. „Könnte aber sein, dass wir unseren Verwandlungs-Test zurück bekommen."

Sirius packte eine Zeitung und versteckte seinen Teller dahinter. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen Teil seines Essens verschwinden. _Ungesagte Zaubersprüche sind großartig,_ dachte er.

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wird grauenvoll," klagte James als er an die Decke der Großen Halle schaute, die den Blick auf einen feinen Nieselregen freigab.

„Das wird gar nicht lustig," murmelte Sirius. „Warscheinlich sind wir danach klatschnass."

„Und das in der ersten Stunde," fuhr James fort.

„Also bleiben wir mindestens bis zum Mitagessen nass," schloss Sirius.

„Ihr jammert zu viel," grummelte Remus.

„Sie haben aber Recht," sagte Peter und stellte sich, wie immer, auf James' und Sirius' Seite.

Als das Frühstück vorbei war, wanderten sie hinunter zum Verbotenen Wald, an dessen Ausläufern sich die Klasse für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe versammelte.

Tatsächlich war es eine elende Stunde. Sie nahmen Hippogreife durch, was nichts schrecklich neues war und außerdem erforderte, die ganze Zeit draußen im Regen zu stehen. Sirius verbrachte den Großteil der Stunde auf einem Stein neben der Koppel der Hippogreife und versuchte sich seine nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können.

„Eine Rolle Pergament darüber, wie man einen Hippogreif richtig pflegt, bis zur nächsten Stunde!" verkündete Professor Kesselbrand. „Unterricht beendet."

Sirius sprang auf um möglichst schnell aus dem Regen zu kommen. Doch, als er das tat, begann sich die Welt um ihn zu drehen, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und alles vor seinen Augen verschwamm, wurde für einen Moment schwarz. Er fiel auf die Knie, seinen Kopf in den Händen, blinzelte, versuchte alles wieder grade zu rücken.

„Sirius!" Eine Hand packte ihn an der Schulter. Sirius blinzelte abermals und der Boden wurde wieder scharf, er sah den Regen in den zähen Schlamm tropfen. Die Hand an seiner Schulter schüttelte ihn und er schaute hoch, direkt in James' Gesicht. „Was ist los?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte noch einmal. „Nichts. Mir geht's gut." Er schüttelte James' Hand ab und stand vorsichtig auf, klopfte den Schlamm von seinem Umhang.

„Mal ehrlich, was war das?" wollte Remus wissen und versuchte die Angst in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. James starrte ihn durchdringend an. „Mir...mir ist nur kurz schwindelig geworden, das ist alles." Sirius mied ihren Blick indem er seine Kleider glattstrich und noch mehr klebrigen Dreck wegklopfte. „Keine große Sache. Mir geht's gut."

„Bist du krank?" fragte Peter.

„Nein."

„Wahrscheinlich ist dein Blutzucker zu niedrig," sagte Remus. Bei diesen Worten schaute James von Sirius weg und warf Remus einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Was soll _das _denn heißen?" fragte er, leicht verärgert.

„Das ist so ein medizinisches Muggel-Ding. Wenn du nichts gegessen hast, oder so," sagte Remus mit einem Achselzucken.

„Ich hab grade erst gefrühstück," sagte Sirius und begann hoch zum Schloss zu gehen, die andern liefen neben ihm.

„Trotzdem. Du solltest etwas essen. Das wird helfen," sagte Remus.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich hab keinen Hunger," sagte Sirius und spürte einen Anflug von Panik.

„Sirius, bitte?" sagte Remus.

„Ich hab einen Müsliriegel," bot Peter an, zog ihn aus der Tasche und drückte ihn Sirius in die Hand. Peter hatte immer Essen dabei.

„Komm schon, Tatze," sagte James leise, so dass nur Sirius es hören konnte.

„Mir geht's gut," sagte Sirius. Doch da er wusste, dass sie das Thema nicht ruhen lassen würden, riss er die Packung des Müsliriegels auf und biss eine kleine Ecke ab. James nickte zufrieden, doch Remus sah immer noch besorgt aus. „Wir werden zu spät zu Verwandlung kommen, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen," sagte Sirius und versuchte sie abzulenken.

Sie schafften es so grade vor dem Läuten. Als sie ihre Bücher aus den Taschen zogen, ließ Sirius die restlich Hälfte des Müsliriegels unauffällig hineingleiten. _So, Problem gelöst._ Oder zumindest ein Problem. Er war immer noch nass bis auf die Haut und fror erbärmlich. Dagegen konnte er nichts machen.

Sie wurden angewiesen wieder ungesagte Zauber zu üben, während sie eine Maus in eine Zündholzschachtel verwandelten. James und Remus schafften die Aufgabe ohne Probleme und bekamen eine schwierigere zugeteilt.

Peter war, wie immer, ein hoffnungsloser Fall und schaffte es nicht wirklich auch nur irgendetwas an seiner Maus zu verändern. Und traurigerweise, gehörte Sirius heute zur selben Gruppe wie Peter.

Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. In seinem Kopf drehte sich immer noch alles, obwohl er Acht gab das nicht zu zeigen. Er versuchte seine Gedanken auf den Spruch zu richten, doch es klappte einfach nicht.

James warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, als er bemerkte mit was für Schwierigkeiten Sirius zu kämpfen hatte. Verwandlung war ihnen beiden immer leichtgefallen.

„Bist du okay, Kumpel?"

„Natürlich," sagte Sirius. „Es ist nur...ich weiss nicht. Ich kann mich nicht dadrauf konzentrieren."

„Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte James.

„Einfach...andere Sachen. Nichts bestimmtes."

Bevor James antworten konnte, wies Professor McGonagall sie an ihre Zauberstäbe wegzustecken.

„Sie gibt uns den Test zurück!" flüsterte Peter ängstlich.

Sirius fühlte sein Herz in die Hose rutschen. Er wollte sein Testergebnis nicht sehen. Er wollte so tun, als hätte es das nicht gegeben. „Mr. Black." Sein Blatt glitt auf seinen Tisch, falsch herum. Er schaute auf die weiße Rückseite und bat die Note besser zu sein als er erwartete.

Remus lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte, „Was ist bei dir rausegkommen?"

Sirius erinnerte sich schwach Remus gegenüber erwähnt zu haben, dass er sich in dem Test nicht besonders gut gefühlt hatte. Jetzt wünschte er hätte das nicht getan; Remus hätte sonst nie danach gefragt.

Er drehte sein Blatt um und bog die Seiten sofort so zu sich hin, dass kein anderer das große, rote „T" am Kopfende, sehen konnte, oder die Notitz am unteren Rand: „Kommen sie nach dem Unterricht zu mir."

„Okay," sagte er zu Remus und lächelte ihn schief an. Remus nickte und erwiederte das Lächeln.

„Der Unterricht ist beendet."

„Ich muss mit McGonagall über Nachsitzen reden," erzählte Sirius seinen Freunden. Er war sich sicher, dass das eh bald stimmen würde. „Nachsitzen, für was?" Fragte James überrascht.

„Filch hat sich ein klitzekleines bisschen...aufgeregt, nachdem ich im ganzen ersten Stock Schlamm verteilt hab," sagte Sirius. Auch das war keine Lüge. Es war eine wahre Geschichte, nur hatte sie nichts mit diesem Treffen zu tun.

„Oh. Wir halten dir einen Platz beim Mittagessen frei," sagte Remus.

„Danke." Sirius wartete bis alle den Raum verlassen hatten, bevor er sich McGonagalls Tisch näherte.

„Sie wollten mich sehen?" fragte er langsam.

„Ja. Black, sie haben sicher bemerkt, dass ihre Testergebnisse eher..."

„Armselig und grauenvoll waren?" bot Sirius an.

„Trist waren," sagte sie, als ob er nichts gesagt hätte. „Ihre Note in diesem Kurs hat sich erheblich verschlechtert."

„Falle ich durch?" fragte er und fürchtete die Antwort.

„Nein. Aber es könnte so kommen. Auch andere Lehrer haben mich darauf hingewiesen, dass ihre Noten sich ständig verschlechtern."

„Ich, ähm, ich –" murmelte Sirius und verstummte dann. Es gab nichts was er dazu sagen konnte.

„Gibt es etwas, über das wir bescheid wissen sollten?" wollte McGonagall wissen, und schaute ein bisschen weniger streng drein.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte er sagen? Sollte er versprechen härter zu arbeiten, mehr zu lernen, oder was?

„Ich meine," stellte sie klar. „Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass sie ihre üblichen Noten nicht erreichen? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Belastet sie etwas?"

Was für eine Frage war das? Lehrer sollten solche Fragen nicht stellen. Lehrer sollten Hausaufgaben aufgeben und Nachsitzen verteilen, wenn man die nicht erledigte.

„Sirius?" Er zuckte zusammen. Er verlor schon wieder die Konzentration.

„Entschuldigung. Nein Professor. Alles in Ordnung."

„Ich seh schon. Na, dann würde ich ihnen raten ihrem Unterricht ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen," sagte sie, lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete ihn durch ihre Brillengläser.

„Ja, Professor."

„Na, dann gehen sie schon."

„Ja, Professor." Sirius ging so schnell er konnte, aber nicht hinunter in die Große Halle. Er ging nach oben, in den leeren Schlafsaal und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

_Was tust du? _Fragte er sich selbst. _Was ist los mit dir?_

Der Schwindel war sehr lästig. Ihm war oft schwindelig, aber nie so...Und was, wenn es wieder passierte? Was, wenn seine Freunde es merkten?

Er konnte nicht alles so den Bach runter gehen lassen. Es gab keinen Grund dafür und es zog unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. _Ich werde mir eine gute Ausrede ausdenken müssen. Und ich muss mehr lernen. Das ist alles._ Mehr lernen, weniger rumhängen. _Einfach härter arbeiten._

Doch er war so müde. So vollkommen erschöpft, unfähig sich zu konzentrieren. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt.

_Das tut nichts zur Sache. Du musst es schaffen. _Am Ende, tat er immer was er tun musste. Stand immer wieder auf und machte weiter, steckte die Schläge ein, bereit für alles.

Das war, was er tun würde. Er würde weiter machen. Aufstehen und weiter machen. Er würde wieder Jahrgangsbester, großartiger Quidditchspieler, brillianter Streichemacher, der ewig-ruhmreiche Sirius Black werden, selbst wenn es ihn umbrachte.

Sirius fand es beunruhigend wie leicht ihm das Lügen fiel.

Als er dreißig Sekunden vor dem Gong in das Klassemzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schlüpfte und auf seinen Stuhl glitt, log er. Er sagte, er wäre in der Bücherei gewesen um ein Buch für die Hausaufgaben zu holen, obwohl er, in Wirklichkeit, auf seinem Bett gelegen und über seine Noten nachgedacht hatte.

Als er seine Bücher herauszog und eine Schreibfeder suchte, log er wieder. Er sagte er hätte keinen Hunger, obwohl er, in Wirklichkeit, am verhungern war. Als er das Buch auf der richtigen Seite aufschlug und den Titel des Kapitels aufschrieb, log er noch einmal. Er sagte McGonagal hätte ihm für Freitag nachsitzen aufgebrummt, obwohl seine Pläne für den Freitag, in Wirklichkeit, darin bestanden Laufen zu gehen und zu lernen.

Sie glaubten es alles.

Es war nicht wirklich ein Fehler seiner Freunde, nahm er an. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie ihm nicht glauben sollten. Sie wussten nicht, dass er so ein Lügner war. Was das anging, hatte Sirius das vor diesem Jahr auch nicht gewusst.

Doch die Lügen kamen ihm inzwischen leichter über die Lippen als die Wahrheit. Als sie einen neuen Spruch übten und er gefragt wurde, warum er bei ihm nicht funktionierte, sagte er, er wolle sich darum keine Gedanken machen. Lüge. Er hätte ihnen sagen können, dass er müde war, dass seine Schläfen pochten, dass er sich ziemlich sicher war krank zu werden, doch er tat es nicht.

Er hatte schon immer ein bisschen gelogen, nahm er an. Über sein zu Hause, über die blauen Flecken, die oft auf seiner Haut zu sehen waren, über den Grund, warum sie in den Sommerferien nicht zu ihm kommen konnten. Doch dieses exzessive Lügen begann ihm Sorgen zu bereiten. Sirius hatte ein Spickoskop, am Boden seines Schrankkoffers, unter einem Stapel Umhänge. Er musste es dort lassen, denn jedesmal wenn er in seine Nähe kam, begann es sich zu drehen und wie wild zu pfeifen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel sechzehn**

Peter hasste es außenvor gelassen zu werden. Und das wurde er immer. Mit den anderen Rumtreibern zusammen zu sein, war so ähnlich wie als normale Person zwischen zwei Menschen mit einer natürlichen Begabung für Legilimentik und einem in Wahrsagen sehr Begabten zu sitzen. James und Sirius konnten gegenseitig ihre Gedanken lesen und machten oft Gedankensprünge, denen Peter nicht folgen konnte. Remus hingegen schien immer genau zu wissen um was es ging und was dabei herauskommen würde, als ob er die Zukunft sehen könnte.

Eines Abends, anfang Dezember, warf James Sirius über den Tisch hinweg einen Blick zu, sein übliches Lächeln und lässiges Gehabe waren verschwunden. „Tatze," sagte er. „Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit."

„Glaub ich auch," sagte Sirius feierlich.

„Zeit für was?" fragte Peter dazwischen. Sie beachteten ihn nicht, doch er hing weiter an ihren Lippen und versuchte die Bedeutung hinter ihren Worten zu verstehen.

„Es ist wirklich lang genug her," sagte James.

„Wir haben das neue...wir könnten es ausprobieren," schlug Sirius vor.

„Freitag?"

„Wir müssen es verzauber wenn..." sagte Sirius.

„Ja, das könnte knifflig werden," sagte James nachdenklich.

„Ich schaff das;" sagte Sirius.

James grinste. „Dann werde ich –"

„Ja. Du musst –"

„Oder einfach verwandeln –"

„Das könnte besser funktionieren," sagte Sirius mit einem Nicken. „Du musst es aber wirklich gut machen."

„Ich bin begabt," sagte James.

„Aber wenn es nicht wirklich perfekt ist..."

„Wir könnten den Trank besorgen, denk ich."

„Wär warscheinlich besser."

„Heute Nacht?"

„In Ordnung;" stimmte Sirius zu. James nickte, biss ein riesen Stück Brot ab und machte damit jede weitere Unterhaltung unmöglich.

„Über was _redet_ ihr?" wollte Peter wissen.

„Sei still!" zischte Sirius. „Mal ehrlich, Wurmschwanz. Erzähl es gleich dem ganzen Tisch."

„'Tschuldigung," murmelte Peter, und wand sich unter Sirius' Blick. Er warf Remus einen Blick zu, der genau zu wissen schien was vor sich ging.

„Ich versteh es einfach nicht."

„Was?" fragte Remus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Über was reden sie?"

„Du wirst es schon noch sehen," meinte James geheimnisvoll.

Peter wartete die nächsten zwei Tage wie auf glühenden Kohlen, gespannt darauf, was passieren würde. Er beobachtete James und Sirius aufmerksam, wartete, dass sie etwas tun würden, das ihm einen Hinweis gäbe.

Sie waren jedoch Meister der Geheimhaltung und ließen nichts durchblicken. Ihre Gewohnheiten änderten sich kein bisschen, obwohl Sirius vielleicht ein bisschen mehr lernte als sonst. James lief wie immer Lily hinterher und bat sie mindestens einmal am Tag mit ihm auszugehen, egal wie eisig ihre Stimme klang wenn er sie begrüßte.

Als der Freitag kam, konnte Peter seine Aufregung kaum noch im Zaum halten. Doch der Morgen verging ohne besonderes Ereignis. Kurz vor dem Mittagessen jedoch, offenbarten sie ihren Plan. James und Sirius scheuchten Remus und Peter in das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe im zweiten Stock.

„Warum sind wir hier?" fragte Peter. „Das ist ein Mädchenklo." Sie waren natürlich schon viele Male hier gewesen, weil es ein idealer Platz war um Dinge zu verstecken, trotzdem erschien Peter dieser Punkt jedesmal wieder wichtig.

„Weil wir nicht wollen, dass jemand das hier sieht," sagte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie blöd bist du Wurmschwanz? Also wirklich," sagte James. „Okay, hier ist der Trank."

Remus griff zögerlich nach der Phiole mit schlammfarbenen Trank, die ihm entgegen gehalten wurde.

„Tatze?" verlangte James. Sirius griff sich in seine langen, gepflegten Haare und riss einige aus. Remus schraubte die Phiole auf und Sirius ließ die Haare hineinfallen. Sie beobachteten alle, wie der Trank eine tiefrote Farbe annahm.

„Vielsafttrank?" fragte Peter.

Sirius verdrehte wieder die Augen und keiner von ihnen hielt es für nötig zu antworten.

„Warum ich?" fragte Remus plötzlich. „Aus reiner Neugier."

„Weil halt. Wenn ich oder Sirius fehlen würden, würden sie sofort wissen, dass wir es waren. Jeder weiß, dass du so etwas nie tun würdest," erklärte James und grinste selbstgefällig.

„Warum nicht ich?" fragte Peter.

„Weil jeder weiß, dass du es tun würdest, wenn James es dir sagen würde," sagte Sirius ein wenig verächtlich. Peter verstummte als Remus sich in einer der Kabinen einschloss und den Trank herunterstürzte.

Sie versuchten alle nicht zu genau hinzuhören, weil sie wussten, dass Vielsafttrank ziemlich schmerzhaft war. Als Remus wieder herauskam, sah er genauso aus wie Sirius. Remus hatte den Umhang, den er vorher anhatte, über einem Arm und trug jetzt einen von Sirius' Umhängen, weil Sirius ein ganzes Stück größer war.

„Okay, jetzt geht ihr runter zum Mittagessen," sagte Sirius zu den anderen Rumtreibern.

„Und du tust das Zeug in den Vorratsschrank," erwiderte James. „Da hast du den Tarnumhang."

Sirius warf sich den Tarnumhang über und verschwand. Die anderen verließen das Badezimmer rasch und kamen nur ein paar Minuten später als die meisten anderen beim Mittagessen an.

„Was macht er jetzt?" flüsterte Peter laut zu James.

„Nichts, Wurmschwanz, und jetzt sei still," sagte James und ließ seinen Blick suchend durch die Große Halle schweifen. Als er gefunden hatte was er suchte, eilte er schnellen Schrittes durch die Halle und glitt auf einen Sitz direkt neben Lily Evans.

„Hallo Lily," sagte James freundlich.

„Hau ab, Potter."

„Ich dachte es würde dich freuen mich zu sehen," sagte James und setzte eine verletzte Miene auf. „Ich bin wirklich erschüttert Lily, einfach erschüttert."

Lily drehte sich um und starrte ihn wütend an. „Hau einfach ab bevor ich richtig wütend werde."  
„Ich werde dich nicht wütend machen, Lily. Wirklich, ich werde dich gar nicht stören," sagte James.

„Ja, Potter, das glaub ich natürlich."

„Ich hab wirklich geglaubt, wir wären auf Vornamen umgestiegen."

„Sind wir nicht."  
„Oh, das könnte die Dinge interessant machen, wenn du dieses Wochenende mit mir ausgehst," sagte James mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir ausgehen!" schrie Lily.

„Ah, komm schon, du weißt doch, dass du es willst," schmeichelte James.

„Nein!"

„Bitte?"

„Nein!" Sie erhob sich, hob ihre Tasche auf und entfernte sich von ihnen.

„Naja, du hast es versucht," sagte Remus mir einer ordentlichen Nachahmung von Sirius' Stimme. James wirkte ein bisschen bedrückt, doch sein Gesicht leuchtete bald wieder, als er das ganze Essen sah, das er vorher nicht beachtet hatte.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, rannten sie die Treppen hoch zurück in das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe, ängstlich darauf bedacht, dort zu sein, bevor Remus wieder zu Remus wurde.

Als sie ankamen, saß Sirius neben der Tür auf dem Boden, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

„Bist du okay?" fragte Remus ihn.

Sirius schaute überrascht auf. „Ja. Mir geht's gut. Hab nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen:"

Remus setzte an um etwas zu sagen, doch James unterbrach ihn. „Hast du es getan?"

„'Türlich," sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Weißt du, wenn du jetzt losgehst, würdest du bestimmt noch was vom Mittagessen abbekommen," sagte Remus nachdenklich.

„Ich hab nicht wirklich Hunger," sagte Sirius. „Ist es nicht langsam Zeit, dass der Trank aufhört zu wirken?"

„Ja," sagte Remus und verschwand in einer Kabine.

„Wo ist Myrthe heute?" fragte sich James.

„Was, das hast du nicht mitbekommen? Die Geister haben heute eine Party, ein Todestag. Hab vergessen von wem," sagte Sirius und wedelte abwertend mit der Hand.

„Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht verraten, was passieren wird!" rief Peter.

„Du wirst es schon sehen," sagte James geheimnisvoll.

Remus kam zurück und sah wieder wie Remus aus. „Zeit für Zauberkunst," sagte er und sah dabei sehr müde aus.

„Wir dürfen nicht zu spät kommen, stimmts Tatze?"

„Müssen dieses Ding in Gang bringen, Krone."

Als Zauberkunst begann, saß Peter auf der Kante seines Stuhls und wartete ungeduldig darauf zu sehen, was sie geplant hatten. Flitwick trug ihnen auf, Löffel Räder schlagen zu lassen.

Peter hob seinen Zauberstab, doch Sirius packte seinen Arm und hielt ihn davon ab den Zauber auszuprobieren.

Im Klassenzimmer schallte die Zauberformel wieder, als alle anderen den Spruch ausprobierten. Die Rufe verwandelten sich jedoch schnell in geschockte Schreie, als die Löffel, anstatt Räder zu schlagen, hochflogen und begannen die Schüler auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Nur die vier Rumtreiber hatten brave Löffel.

James und Sirius brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Gütiger Himmel, was ist das?" schrie Flitwick und schickte einen Zauber in Richtung eines der Löffel in dem Versuch ihn zum aufhören zu bringen. Sein Zauber ging daneben und traf stattdessen ein Buch hinter dem Schüler, was eine riesige Explosion von Blättern und Papier verursachte.

Lily Evans traf ihren Löffel mit einem Impedimenta und der begann promt Funken zu sprühen.

„Professor Flitwick!" kreischte sie. Sein nächster Versuch war auf diesen Löffel gerichtet, und er funktionierte, der Löffel klapperte zurück auf den Tisch und lag dann still.

Ein paar Minuten später, herrschte im Klassenzimmer wieder Ruhe.

„Ich habe diese Löffel erst vor dem Mittagessen benutzt, und da waren sie noch in Ordnung. Wer ist hierfür verantwortlich?" quiekte Flitwick. „Potter? Black?"

„Nein Professor," sagte James unschuldig, während Sirius nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das ist etwas, was sie beide tun würden," sagte Flitwick misstrauisch.

„Wir waren beim Mittagessen, Sir," sagte Sirius und schaffte es ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu behalten, sogar, als er bemerkte, dass James mit seinem Zauberstab unter seinem Tisch unauffällig auf etwas deutete.

„Professor!" schrie Lily abermals, als Flitwicks Tisch sich in ein Schwein verwandelte, das anfing durch das Zimmer zu rennen und nur anhielt, um wahllos Stücke Papier zu fressen.

„Oh, in Gottes Namen!" schrie Flitwick auf. „Das ist lächerlich!" Einer der Löffel schoss vom Tisch hoch und griff ihn an, als er grade dabei war, das Schwein zurück in sein Pult zu verwandeln.

„Gehen sie! Gehen sie einfach! Der Unterricht ist beendet!" sagte Flitwick, als er den Löffel abwehrte.

Alle eilten hastig aus dem Raum und wurden erst langsamer, als sie den Korridor erreichten der zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen führte.

„Genial," sagte James grinsend.

„Den ganzen Nachmittag frei!" sagte Sirius.

„Das wäre eine Doppelstunde gewesen," sagte Remus und sah leicht betroffen aus.

„Das war besser!" rief Peter aus.

„Ihr wart es _doch_!" rief Lily hinter ihnen. „Ich wusste es! James Potter, du Fiesling!"

„Hey, hey, hey," sagte James und hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Du brauchst mich gar nicht zu beschimpfen. Ich hätte es gar nicht machen können. Ich war beim Mittagessen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Genauso wie ich," sagte Sirius.

„Remus war nicht da," sagte sie.

„Ah, aber weißt du, Remus ist Vertrauensschüler. Er ist viel zu nett und gutmütig um so etwas zu tun," sagte James und lächelte gelassen angesichts ihres Ärgers.

Lilys grüne Augen blitzen, sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und stolzierte in Richtung Bücherei davon.

„Du hättest denken können, sie würde sich über die extra Zeit zum lernen freuen," meinte Sirius und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte James, der schon an die nächste Sache dachte.

„Weiss nich," sagte Sirius.

„Man hätte gedacht," sagte Remus. „Dass ihr euch, bei all der Planung die ihr investiert habt, zumindest etwas ausgedacht hättet, das wir anstelle des Unterrichts machen können."

„Hogsmeade?" schlug James vor und schaute fragend in die Runde. Und schon waren sie auf dem Weg zum nächsten Geheimgang aus dem Schloss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel siebzehn**

Seit der zweiten Dezemberwoche wartete die ganze Schule aufgeregt auf die anstehenden Ferien. Hogwarts glitzerte und glänzte voller Weihnachtsdekorationen und die Ländereien waren von weichem, zarten Schnee bedeckt.

Obwohl sich nur wenige Schüler dafür entschieden hatten, wollten die Rumtreiber in den Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben. James hatte gemeint es gäbe keinen Grund nach Hause zu fahren, wenn man doch hier jede Menge Spaß haben könne, und alle anderen hatten zugestimmt.

Am zweiten Samstag im Dezember, genau zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten, waren die vier Freunde auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle.

„Wir könnten am letzten Schultag eine Party veranstalten," sagte James grade.

„Warum sollten wir das tun?" fragte Remus.

„Warum sollten wir das nicht tun?" konterte Sirius, als sie sich an den fast leeren Tiasch setzten.

„Es wär bestimmt lustig," sagte Peter.

„Aber es wär auch eine Menge Arbeit," meinte Remus.

„Worüber redest du Moony?" sagte James und schaufelte sich Rührei auf seinen Teller.

„Wir brauchen Dekorationen, Musik, Essen..." begann Remus.

„Wir kennen die Hauselfen," sagte James lässig.

„Du kannst nicht einfach-"

„Sie würden sich drüber freuen."

„Aber-"

„Du weißt, dass er recht hat," sagte Sirius.

Remus seufzte resigniert. „Schaut mal, die Post."

Eulen schwebten in die Halle und verdeckten die Sicht auf den Himmel der Großen Halle mit einem Meer aus fedrigen Flügeln. Wie immer sank eine Eule herab und ließ vor Remus und Sirius jeweils eine Zeitung fallen. Heute jedoch flog noch eine weitere Eule auf sie zu, landete vor Sirius und streckte ihr Bein aus, so dass Sirius den daran befestigeten Brief lösen konnte.

_Sirius,_

_Du wirst in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause kommen. Keine Diskussion, die Entscheidung steht fest._

Er war nicht einmal unterschrieben.

„Was stehtn drin?" fragte Peter neugierig als Sirius das Pergament zusammenknüllte und in seine Tasche stopfte. Seine Brust fühlte sich auf einmal eng an, so als ob er nicht mehr atmen könnte.

„Ich muss in den Ferien anch Hause," murmelte Sirius.

„Was? Warum?" wollte James wissen.

„Weiss nicht. Steht nur da, dass ich muss." Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Sein Vater musste böse auf ihn sein.

Als er das dachte, traf es ihn plötzlich wie ein Schlag: seine Noten, obwohl er nicht durchfallen würde, waren sie trotz großer Anstrengung nicht ansatzweise so gut wie vorher und sein Vater wusste das bestimmt.

_Das leere Glas wird heftig auf das glatte Holz des Esszimmertisches geknallt als Orion unsicher aufsteht. Seine schwarzen Knopfaugen sind starr auf Sirius gerichtet, als er seine Finger so fest um die Lehne des Stuhls schließt, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten. Mit der anderen Hand winkt er Sirius zu sich her, durch die offenen Türen des Wohnzimmers._

_Regulus schaut mit großen Augen zu seinem Vater auf, dann zu Sirius. Er weiss was jetzt kommen wird und fragt sich ob er die wohlverdiente Strafe diesmal mitansehen darf. Er schaut zurück zu Orion und wartet._

_Walburga nimmt ungerührt einige Schlucke ihres Weins ohne auch nur aufzuschauen. Ihre blasse Haut zeigt nicht das geringste bisschen Farbe, verbirgt jedes Gefühl, jedes Zeichen von Leben. Sie sieht aus wie ein sehr fester, furchterregender Geist._

_Sirius erhebt sich und folgt seinem Vater ins Wohnzimmer. Der Teppich wispert leise unter seinen Turnschuhen als er sich umdreht._

_Eine riesige Hand mit einem großen, silbernen Ring schließt sich zu einer Faust. Die andere Hand zieht einen zerknüllten Brief aus den Tiefen eines schwarzen Umhangs und drückt ihn noch weiter zusammen._

_Sirius starrt auf das rote Wachssiegel des Briefs. Er kann die Zähne seines Vaters knirschen hören._

_Knochen, nur schwach von einer Schicht Haut gepolstert, und der Silberring krachen gegen seinen Kopf. Seine Knie geben nach. Er kniet auf dem Boden, das rote Wachssiegel gestochen scharf vor seinen Augen als der Rest der Welt verschwimmt._

_Hartes Gummi und festes Leder treten in seinen Bauch und aus seinem Hals kommt ein Stöhnen, das er nicht zurückhalten kann. Er hat keine Kontrolle mehr. _

_Ein Arm trifft seine Schultern und er liegt mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden. Der Teppich flüstert unter ihm, verstummt jedoch unter Orions drückenden Schritten._

„_Genug gehabt?" Atem, der nach Alkohol stinkt. „Oder wirst du aufstehen und dich wie ein Mann benehmen?"_

_Sirius kämpft sich auf Hände und Knie hoch, bevor ein weiterer Schlag in den Rücken ihn wieder auf dem Boden zusammenbrechen lässt. Staub brennt in seinen Augen. Das ist der einzige Grund für die Tränen, die drohen den stummen Teppich zu ertränken._

„_Armselig." Das Wort hallt in seinem Kopf wider. „Armselig, armselig, armselig!"_

„_Sirius?" Eine leise Stimme aus dem Esszimmer. Sirius blickt teilnahmslos zu Regulus. „Sirius?"_

„Sirius?" fragt Remus. „Bist du noch da?"

Sirius stand ruckartig auf und blickte auf seine überraschten Freunde. „Ich hab meine Hausaufgaben vergessen. Bin gleich wieder da."  
Er ging so schnell er konnte ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Die riesige Eingangshalle war leer, niemand sah ihn auf den Treppen stolpern, sah wie er sich hinsetzte und die Arme um seine Knie schlang, schnell und schwer atmend, so als ob er länger als sonst gerannt wäre.

„Sirius?" Er zog die Beine noch näher an die Brust und hielt seine Augen fest geschlossen. „Sirius, schau mich an."

Eine Hand rüttelte an seiner Schulter, zog an seinen Armen. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte direkt in die strahlend grünen Augen von Lily Evans.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte sie leise, streckte eine Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus und zwang ihn sie anzusehen.

Sirius nickte und schob ihre Hand zur Seite, da er seiner Stimme noch nicht traute. Er versuchte seine Atmung zu verlangsamen.

„Was ist los?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaute weg. Er hörte ein leises _plop!_ und das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser. Er schaute wieder hoch, als ihm ein Glas Wasser gereicht wurde.

„Trink das," sagte Lily. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die kalte Marmortreppe. Er nahm vorsichtig kleine Schlucke.

„Danke," sagte er schließlich. Sie nickte.

Nach ein paar Momenten Stille, sagte sie, „Ich hatte auch mal solche Panikattacken."

„Ich hatte nicht-"

„Ich hatte sie immer wenn ich dachte, dass ich durchfalle oder für irgendetwas Ärger bekomme," fuhr sie fort, als ob sie ihn nicht gehört hätte. „Das ist in Ordnung, weißt du. Vielen Leuten passiert das."

„Warum bist du so nett zu mir? Du hasst mich," bemerkte Sirius.

Sie hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Nein, tue ich nicht."

„James und ich nerven dich."

„Ich hasse dich nicht."

„Oh."

„Und auch wenn ich das tun würde, wäre es egal. Du hast ausgesehen, als könntest du jemanden brauchen."

Sirius schwieg.

„Willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein," antwortete er hastig.

„Okay," sagte sie beruhigend, und stand auf. „Aber du solltest wissen, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ein bisschen schwierig ist mit James Potter über einige Dinge zu sprechen. Also falls du mal reden möchtest, frag einfach."

Sie wendete sich zum gehen, die Haare schwangen über ihre Schulter. Sirius blieb auf der Treppe sitzen, die Kälte des Steins sickerte langsam durch seinen Umhang.

Die glücklichen und unbeschwerten Gespräche in der Großen Halle hallten durch den Raum und drangen aus den geöffneten Türen. Sirius saß vor der Halle und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder ein Teil davon sein zu können.


	18. Chapter 18

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel achtzehn**

Die nächste Woche verging für James' Geschmack viel zu schnell und anstatt dass die Halbjahresprüfung wie sonst immer langsam auf sie zukroch, kam sie mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näher. Am Sonntag vor der ersten Prüfung, war es im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ungewöhnlich still. Das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, war das Knistern des Feuers und das Geflüster der Schüler, die über Aufzeichnungen und Tabellen gebeugt dasaßen.

James überflog einen Absatz im Verwandlungsbuch und ließ dann mit einem Stöhnen, seinen Kopf darauf sinken. „Ich kann nicht mehr weiter machen."

Remus warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Weiter machen, mit was?"

„Lesen. Lernen. Kennst du nicht irgendeinen Spruch, der die Information einfach in meinen Kopf befördert?" jammerte James. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaute wieder in das Buch, aus dem er grade lernte.

„Außerdem macht mich dieses ganze lernen hungrig!" nörgelte James.

„Dann geh und hohl dir was zu essen," murmelte Peter, der versuchte ein paar unleserliche Aufzeichnungen zu entziffern.

James seufzte gereizt. „Tatze, Kumpel, kommst du mit mir?"

„Kein Hunger," sagte Sirius leise und kritzelte etwas auf einen Fetzen Pergament.

„Du hast den ganzen Tag in diesem Stuhl gesessen und Bücher gelesen. Du hast nicht einmal eine Pause zum essen gemacht. Du musst am verhungern sein!" widersprach James.

„Bin ich nicht!" schnauzte Sirius. „Ich lerne, oder versuch es zumindest, bei dem Theater das du veranstaltest."

„Was ist dein Problem?" fragte James. „Du machst nichts anderes mehr als lernen!"

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf und starrte auf sein Buch, weigerte sich zu antworten.

„Ich meine, schau dich doch mal an. Du hast schwarze Ringe unter den Augen, weil du nicht schläfst. Alle deine Kleider sind zu groß, weil du kaum etwas isst!"

„Ich schlafe genug. Ich esse genug," sagte Sirius.

„Sirius..." Remus schlug sein Buch zu. „James hat recht. Du siehst krank aus."

„Mir geht's gut," sagte Sirius scharf.

„Wir machen uns eben Sorgen, Sirius. Du hast dich wirklich verändert seit das Schuljahr angefangen hat," fuhr Remus fort.

„Nein, hab ich nicht," sagte Sirius. James beobachtete, wie seine Augen sich verdunkelten, sein Gesicht vor Wut errötete. Peter schaute besorgt zwischen Remus und Sirius hin und her.

„Du hattest nie Alpträume," sagte Remus vorsichtig. „Du hast nie Mahlzeiten ausgelassen."

„Und was, wenn ich mich verändert habe?" entgegnete Sirius heftig. „Was wisst ihr denn schon davon?" er schlug sein Buch zu, stand auf und warf dabei fast seinen Stuhl um. Sirius schnappte sich seine Schultasche und wendete sich zum gehen.

„Sirius," fing James an.

„Lass mich in Ruhe," fuhr Sirius ihn an und marschierte wutentbrannt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum bevor er aus dem Portraitloch kletterte. James starrte ihm hinterher und bemerkte auf einmal die vielen Augen, die auf ihren Tisch gerichtet waren. „Hey! Was gibt's zu glotzen?" rief er. Alle drehten sich schnell wieder weg.

Er drehte sich zu Remus und fragte leiser. „Was war das denn?"

„Ich weiss es nicht," sagte Remus leise.

„Irgendwas ist mit ihm los," sagte James.

„Irgendwas, das wir nicht wissen sollen," meinte Remus.

„Wo meint ihr ist er hingegangen?" fragte Peter.

James schüttelte den Kopf, doch Remus sagte, „Wahrscheinlich nach draußen um zu laufen."

„Was?" wollte James wissen.

„Er geht in letzter Zeit viel laufen," erzählte ihm Remus. „Wahrscheinlich macht er das jetzt auch."

„Ich geh ihm hinterher," sagte James und stand plötzlich auf.

„Er hat gesagt, er will alleine sein," sagte Peter schüchtern.

„Das ist mir egal," sagte James und entfernte sich mit raschem Schritt.

James traf auf dem Weg zum Portal niemanden, nicht einmal Filch oder sein räudiges Katzenvieh. Die Leere in den Korridoren verwunderte ihn, aber es war ja auch schon ziemlich spät.

Als er draußen war, bemerkte er zu seinem Verdruss, dass er keinen Mantel dabei hatte. Große Schneeflocken wurden von starken Böen durch die Luft gewirbelt. Er zitterte und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper um sich warm zu halten. Nach einigen Sekunden hatten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, und er ging los.

Es war so still, dass er das Knirschen des Schnees hören konnte, der bei jedem Schritt unter seinen Schuhen zusammengepresst wurde, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Schuhe durchnässt waren. Er beschloss, Sirius zu hohlen und schnell zurück ins Schloss zu gehen, bevor sie beide zu Tode froren.

Er merkte, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, wohin Sirius zum laufen ging. James war kein Läufer und er hatte keine Ahnung wo einer hingehen würde. Der einzige Ort, der ihm einfiel, war das Quidditch-Feld, wo die Entfernung leicht berechnet werden konnte, also trottete er in diese Richtung.

Als er näher kam, wusste er, dass er den richtigen Ort gefunden hatte. Eine Stimme hallte schwach im Stadion wieder, doch die Quelle war nicht zu sehen.

Als er auf das Feld trat, konnte er eine dunkelhaarige Person zu den anderen Torringen rennen sehen. Er sah Sirius' Schultasche vor den Umkleiden auf dem Boden liegen. Ein Buch lag aufgeschlagen obenauf und laß sich offenbar selbst laut vor.

Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um. „Netter Spruch," meinte James und deutete auf das Buch. Sirius schaute weg und rannte weiter. Er wendete an der Linie und rannte wieder in die andere Richtung.

„Sirius warte," rief James, doch sein Freund wurde nicht langsamer. Seufzend rannte James los.

Er hohlte Sirius ziemlich schnell ein, weil er eher im Sprinttempo lief anstatt in einem langsameren Ausdauerlauf.

„Sirius," sagte James, erwischte Sirius' Arm und brachte sie beide zum stehen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe James," sagte Sirius.

„Ich will mit dir reden."

„Ich will aber nicht reden!"

„Du weißt doch gar nicht über was ich reden will," meinte James.

„Ach, weiss ich nicht? Nicht nur darüber, dass ich dieses Jahr so anders bin, dass ich zu viel lerne und schrecklich aussehe?"

„Also, ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass ich am erfrieren bin, aber wenn du über all das reden willst, hab ich auch nichts dagegen," antwortete James und lächelte leicht um die Stimmung zu entspannen.

Sirius antwortete nicht, schaute nur auf den Boden und trat nach dem Schnee.

„Schau Tatze, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich vorhin nicht so angreifen. Du weißt, dass das nicht böse gemeint war."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und mied immer noch James' Blick.

„Es ist nur...wir machen uns alle sorgen um dich."

„Mir geht's gut," sagte Sirius schnell.

„Du siehst aber nicht so aus," sagte James. „Du siehst dünn aus. Und wirklich müde, als ob du länger nicht geschlafen hättest."

„Ich bin nur gestresst," sagte Sirius. Er schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper und steckte die Hände unter die Arme um sie warm zu halten.

„Warum?"

„Ich...ich versuch nur gute Noten zu bekommen," antwortete Sirius.

„Du bist doch immer gut," sagte James.

„Naja."

„Bist du. Du bist fast Klassenbester!"

„Ich war dieses Jahr nicht besonders gut," gestand Sirius und schaute zu James hoch.

„Wirklich?" fragte James überrascht. Das hatte er nicht gewusst.

„Ich hatte ein paar wirklich schlechte Tests."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ist doch nicht wichtig," meinte James lässig.

„Für meinen Vater schon," sagte Sirius leise. „Ich will nicht, dass er sauer auf mich ist."

„Meine Eltern sind ständig wegen allem möglichen sauer auf mich," entgegnete James.

„Das ist nicht wirklich das gleiche, James," sagte Sirius traurig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sirius," sagte James und sah seinen Freund scharf an. „Was passiert, wenn dein Vater wütend wird?"

„Ach nichts," sagte Sirius und schaute zu Boden. „Ich enttäusche ihn bloß nicht gerne. Er ist immer noch nicht glücklich darüber, dass ich in Gryffindor bin. Weißt du noch, dass sie versucht haben mich nach Slytherin wechseln zu lassen? Er erwartet einfach, dass ich wenigstens wirklich gut bin, um den Namen der Familie zumindest ein bisschen zu ehren."

„Aber warum sind Noten so wichtig?" fragte James. „Ich meine, warum musst du in der Schule gut sein?"

„Es ist nicht nur das, es ist alles. Ich muss überall gut sein. Er war wirklich sauer wegen dem Quidditch-Pokal letztes Jahr."

„Du kannst nicht perfekt sein," meinte James.

„Ich weiss," flüsterte Sirius.

Sie blieben einen Moment schweigend stehen.

„Wir sind für dich da, egal was passiert," sagte James.

„Danke." Sirius lächelte. „Hey, James?"

„Hmm?"

„Lass uns reingehen. Ich erfriere."

James lachte. „Endlich! Hier draußen sind bestimmt minus zehn Grad."


	19. Chapter 19

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel neunzehn**

Alles was Sirius wirklich wollte, war allein zu sein.

Er fand ein leeres Abteil im Zug, ließ seine Tasche auf einen Sitz fallen und setzte sich ans Fenster. Der Boden unter ihm begann zu vibrieren, als sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte. Müde lehnte er sich gegen das Fenster, schloss die Augen und ließ die kalte Glasscheibe seine Kopfschmerzen lindern.

Die Halbjahresprüfungen waren eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen. Es war komisch, dass sie dieses Jahr so früh gewesen waren, aber offenbar wollten alle Lehrer vor den Winterferien Tests schreiben und so hatte man einfach die Halbjahresprüfung vorverlegt.

Während er nachdachte, klopfte es leicht an die Abteiltür. Er lenkte seinen Blick dorthin und hob die Augenbrauen, als Lily Evans die Tür aufschob.

„Hi. Kann ich hier sitzen?" fragte sie höflich.

„Ähm, ja, sicher," stotterte er.

Sie setzte sich anmutig und blickte aus dem Fenster auf das schneebedeckte Schloss, das sie hinter sich ließen.

„Deine anderen Freunde bleiben in Hogwarts?" vermutete sie.

„Jep."

„Warum du nicht?"

„Mein Vater wollte, dass ich nach Hause komme," sagte Sirius und drehte sich auch zum Fenster.

„Aber du willst nicht," riet Lily.

Sirius stockte. „Nein, ich will nicht."  
„Warum nicht?" fragte sie einfach.

„Ich will nicht wirklich darüber reden, okay?" sagte Sirius und schaute ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

„Okay."

Sirius nickte und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Sirius?"

„Hmm?"

„Letztens im Gemeinschaftsraum...also, du weißt schon, dass sie dir nur helfen wollen, oder?" fragte Lily ein bisschen unruhig.

„Ja." Er realisierte erst jetzt, dass alle diesen Streit mitbekommen hatten. Toll.

„Sie machen sich nur Sorgen um dich."

„Ich weiss."  
„Es ist nur..." sie verstummte. Sirius blickte sie scharf an.

„Nur was?" wollte er wissen.

„Du siehst nicht besonders glücklich aus," beendete sie ihren Satz und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Mir geht's gut." Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich hasse es einfach in den Ferien nach Hause zu fahren."

„Hast du schon gesagt." Sie nickte.

„Meine Familie ist nicht so für..." er suchte nach passenden Worten.

„Weihnachten?"

„Feiern." Er lächelte gezwungen. „Es ist, also...meine Eltern feiern Leistungen. Ein jährlicher Feiertag ist keine besondere Leistung."

„Sie setzten dich ganz schön unter Druck," sagte sie und es war keine Frage.

Sirius nickte. „Ich denke, so könnte man es sagen."

„Du denkst, du müsstest ihnen gefallen."

„Doch ich kann es nicht." Sirius schaute weg. „Ich will ihnen nicht mal wirklich gefallen. Ich will sie nur nicht sauer machen."

Lily nickte verstehend.

„Sie glauben an dieses ganze Reinblüter-Zeug und ich hasse auch nur die Idee. Aber sie glauben ich entehre den Namen der Familie wenn ich mit Leuten mit gemischtem Blut rede."

„Dann sind sie verrückt," erwiderte Lily heftig.

„Ich weiss, dass sie das sind," sagte Sirius ehrlich und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Aber es ist so schwer, wenn ich der einzige bin der es glaubt. Manchmal scheint es, als ob es einfacher wäre sie einfach gewähren zu lassen."  
„Und dann, was? Wirst du aufhören mit allen, die keine Reinblüter sind, zu reden? Willst du das?" wollte sie wissen.

„Nein. Ich bin einfach nur so erschöpft..." er verstummte.

Lily öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, wurde jedoch von der aufgleitenden Abteiltür unterbrochen. „Wollt ihr etwas vom Essenswagen?"

Lily erhob sich und wählte ein paar Sachen aus. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass Sirius sitzen geblieben war. „Wirst du dir nichts kaufen?"

„Ich hab keinen Hunger," sagte er und außnahmsweise war das keine Lüge. Die Aussicht seinen Vater zu sehen, machte ihn so nervös, dass ihm wirklich schlecht war.

„Oh. Okay."

Lily und Sirius unterhielten sich für den Rest der Zugfahrt. Sie erzählte ihm von ihrer Familie, vor allem von ihrer Schwester. Sie erzählte ihm, wie sie sich mit Snape angefreundet hatte und wie sehr es sie störte, wenn Sirius und James ihn verhexten.

„Komm schon!" protestierte Sirius. „Snape verzaubert uns bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit!"

„Ihr macht das selbe!" erwiderte sie. „Aber ihr seid zwei gegen einen!"

„Ja, aber-" Sirius verstummte. „Da hast du sogar Recht."

„Weiss ich."

„Okay, vielleicht waren wir ein bisschen hart zu Snape. Aber du musst zugeben, dass er auch nicht grade nett zu uns war. Und er steckt bis zum Hals in den Dunklen Künsten."

„Ich weiss," sie seufzte. „Ich weiss nicht wie das passiert ist."

„Ich weiss nicht wie das überhaupt passiert," sagte Sirius und blickte auf seine Hände. „Ich versteh einfach nicht, wie Leute auch nur irgendetwas von diesem Zeug glauben können."

„Das mag ich an dir Sirius," sagte Lily und lächelte. „Du weißt immer was richtig ist."

„Nein, weiss ich nicht," verneinte Sirius.

„Natürlich weißt du das."

„Wenn das so ist, denke ich, dass du James eine Chance geben solltest."

„Warum?" Sie kräuselte ihre Nase kritisch.

„Er ist ein guter Mensch. Und er mag dich wirklich."

„Aber er ist einfach so arrogant..."

„Er ist besser, wenn du ihn kennenlernst," sagte Sirius. „Ich weiss, er scheint eingebildet zu sein und so, aber er sorgt sich wirklich sehr um seine Mitmenschen."

„Mmmh," summte Lily unbestimmt.

Sirius verfiel in ein langes Schweigen.

„Wir sind fast da glaub ich," sagte Lily und blinzelte aus dem Fenster. Es gab nichts, was sie vorbereiten mussten, weil sie beide schon Muggel-Kleidung trugen. Sirius warf einen Blick auf seine schlabbrigen Jeans und das knittrige T-shirt und fragte sich kurz, ob er defür bestraft werden würde, sich in so einem Zustand in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen.

Als der Zug stehen blieb, stand Sirius auf und griff nach seiner Tasche. „Bereit?" fragte er.

„Ja." Lily stand ebenfalls auf und sie verließen das Abteil. „Ähm, Sirius?"

„Ja?"  
„Werden deine Eltern nicht sauer, wenn sie sehen, dass du mit mir redest?"

„Das ist mir egal." Er kletterte die Treppen an der Zugtür hinunter und drehte sich um, um Lily ebenfalls hinunter zuhelfen.

Als sie seine Hand losließ, überraschte sie ihn mit einer Umarmung. „Pass auf dich auf, okay?" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und er fragte sich, ob sie nicht sogar noch schlauer war als er gedacht hatte.

„Du auch," sagte er leise. Sie ließ ihn los.

„Schöne Ferien," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und ging davon.

„Tschüss," rieft er ihrem Rücken hinterher.

Eine Hand schloss sich fest um seine Schulter, er wurde herumgezerrt und starrte direkt in das Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Was zur Hölle denkst du dir dabei, mit diesem Schlammblut gesehen zu werden?" zischte Orion zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Ich bin mit ihr befreundet," erwiderte Sirius scharf.

„Wie kannst du es wagen-"

„Orion!" Sirius' Mutter legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Nicht hier," sagte sie mit gesenkter Stimme. Regulus stieg aus dem Zug und kam auf sie zu.

„Lasst uns gehen," sagte Orion grob, ohne Sirius loszulassen. Er disapparierte und zog Sirius mit sich.

Sein Zimmer wirkte verlassen, Alles war von einer Schicht Staub bedeckt, alles war ein bisschen grauer als das letzte Mal. Sein Bett war immer noch ungemacht, extra Decken einfach daraufgehäuft. Die würde er heute Nacht brauchen. Das Fenster war einen Spalt weit offen gewesen, und die Luft fühlte sich in seiner Lunge scharf an, als ob er kleine Eiskristalle einatmen würde.

Sirius humpelte langsam auf den Schrank zu und vermied es vorsichtig, über die T-shirts zu stolpern, die er im Sommer auf dem Boden liegen gelassen hatte. Er wollte keine Geräusch riskieren und den Zorn seines Vaters heute Nacht kein zweites Mal auf sich ziehen.

Er öffnete den Schrank und wühlte in dem gefalteten, zusammengeknüllten Material herum. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand betasteten jedes Kleidungsstück, suchten nach dem richtigen Stoff. Seine linke Hand blieb gegen seine Brust gebettet, weit Weg von jeglichem Schaden.

Das Sweatshirt war ganz unten. Sirius zog es heraus und krümmte sich vor Furcht zusammen, als der Spiegel über dem Schrank bedrohlich ins Wanken geriet und drohte herunter zu fallen. Als er es nicht tat, seufzte er erleichtert und biss sich dann auf die Lippe, als er ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in der Brust spürte.

Aus einer anderen Schublade zog er Schlafanzughosen von vor zwei Jahren, mit von lebhaften Kissenschlachten strapazierten, längst verblichenen Streifen.

Bevor er sich umdrehte um sich von dem alten Schrank zu entfernen, erhaschte er einen Blick auf sich im Spiegel und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein rechtes Auge war dunkel zugeschwollen, ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief von seiner Augenbraue bis zu seinem Wangenknochen. Auf seiner Oberlippe klebte Blut, das Ergebnis eines ausgiebigen Nasenblutens. Seine Wange war rot, geschwollen und aufgeschürft. Seine Zähne waren blutig verfärbt. Sein T-shirt war zerissen und blutbefleckt, es würde in den Müll wandern.

Seine Augen waren leer. Frei von jeglicher Emotion, zwei leere Höhlen, Brunnen ohne Wasser, vollkommen hohl. Er schloß die Augen und wendete sich ab, entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und zog den vertrauten Schlafanzug über.

Er kletterte in sein Bett und versuchte vorsichtig die tiefen Schnitte auf seiner linken Hand nicht zu berühren. Er vergrub sich unter einem Haufen Decken und zitterte trotzdem, obwohl der Schmerz dabei durch seinen gesamten Körper geschickt wurde.

Er lag auf der Seite, vollkommen regungslos, vollkommen leer, fast leblos. Er wollte die Wunden auf seinem Rücken nicht wieder aufreißen. Heute Nacht war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ein Vater einen Gürtel benutzt hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn benutzt hatte um ihn bluten zu lassen. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Sweatshirt und atmete tief ein. Es roch nach dem Gras auf dem Quidditch-Feld und Sonne und Lachen. Es war eine glückliche Erinnerung, bewahrt für Zeiten in denen sie gebraucht wurde.

„Sirius?" Ein Flüstern durchdrang die Stille in seinem Zimmer. Langsam streckte Sirius den Arm aus und hob seinen Spiegel hoch.

Merlin sei Dank, dass es dunkel war. „James."

„Hi."

„Ich kann grad nicht reden," sagte Sirius mit einem heiseren Flüstern. Seine Stimme kam nur schwer aus seinem Hals und weigerte sich den Raum zu füllen.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte James. „Ich kann dich nicht sehen."

„Die Lichter sind aus. Ich wollte grade schlafen."

„Oh. Dann werd ich wohl morgen mit dir reden," sagte James.

„Tschüss."  
Sirius zog seinen Arm wieder zurück und presste ihn fest an die Brust. Er hielt die Luft an und zählte langsam bis fünf. Die Leere in ihm tat weh, ein Phantom-Schmerz in einem Herzen, das unmöglich noch schlagen konnte.

Er atmete zittrig wieder aus, ein schüchterner Atemstoß, der zu dem schwachen Murmeln des kalten Windes passte, der in das Zimmer kroch. Er hatte das Fenster nicht geschlossen. Er könnte erfrieren.

Wäre das nicht eh egal?


	20. Chapter 20

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel zwanzig**

In Geschichten kam die Dämmerung am Weihnachtsmorgen immer „frühmorgens und hell". Sirius fragte sich, ob der Idiot, der sich das ausgedacht hatte aus Afrika kam, denn in England, mitten im Winter, dämmerte Weihnachten fast gar nicht.

Es war nach neun im Grimmauld Platz 12, und im Erdgeschoss regten sich Menschen. Es war noch dunkel. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater einen Zauber gesprochen, um sicher zu gehen, dass keine Sonnenlicht in sein sogenanntes ‚zu Hause' eindrang. Sirius würde Orion so etwas zutrauen.

Er hörte, wie Regulus auf der anderen Seite des Flurs Geschenke seiner Freunde öffnete und zweifelsfrei auch einige seiner Eltern. Sirius bemerkte den kleinen Stapel Geschenke auf seinem Schreibtisch, rührte sich jedoch kein bisschen um sie zu holen. Sein Körper tat immer noch weh von der ersten Nacht im Grimmauld Platz und im Moment war das wichtiger.

Sirius hatte sein Zimmer gestern einfach den ganzen Tag nicht verlassen, doch heute würde er diesen Luxus nicht genießen dürfen. Das Weihnachts-Essen würde um drei serviert werden, was Sirius sehr merkwürdig vorkam, weil drei eigentlich keine Uhrzeit für ein Abendessen und auch für kein anderes Essen war. Er fürchtete sich vor dieser Prozedur. Narzissa und Bellatrix würden da sein und es würde schrecklich werden, weil die beiden zu den fürchterlichsten Menschen gehörten, die Sirius jemals getroffen hatte. Seine Tante Lucretia würde kommen und kommentieren, was für ein guter Junge Regulus doch war, während sie Sirius mit bösen Blicken durchbohrte. Sein Onkel Alphard würde kommen, vermutlich der einzige Lichtiblick, da sein Onkel ziemlich unterhaltsam war und Sirius immer mehr gemocht hatte als seine Eltern oder Regulus. Wahrscheinlich würden seine Großeltern kommen, und auch sie würden gräßliche Kommentare über ihn abegeben.

Sirius wollte jedes Mal anmerken, dass James sein Cousin zweiten oder dritten Grades war, also irgendwie verwandt und auch eingeladen werden sollte, aber er glaubte nicht, dass das besonders gut ankommen würde. Um das wieder gut zu machen, kam jedoch Andromeda und sie war immer nette Gesellschaft. Sie war in Ravenclaw und glaubte keines der Dinge, an die ihre Schwestern glaubten.

„Sirius!" hörte er von weitem. Seufzend ließ er sich rasch aus dem Bett rollen und hoffte, dass es so ähnlich wäre, wie ein Pflaster abzuziehen; weniger Schmerzen wenn man es schnell hinter sich brachte. Es war leider nicht so, doch er gab sein Bestes um es nicht zu beachten. Er zog ein sauberes weißes Hemd an, dazu Jeans unter seinem Umhang. Sie würden vielleicht den Kragen des Hemdes sehen, aber niemals die Jeans. Er knotete seine Schulkrawatte lose um den Hals und fuhr sich rasch mit einem Kamm durchs Haar.

Er fand seine Mutter im Wohnzimmer. „Ja?"

Sie drehte sich um und hatte eine Rüge auf der Zunge, verstummte jedoch, als sie ihn sah. „Das kannst du nicht zum Essen anziehen!" kreischte sie stattdessen. „Zieh deinen Festumhang an und werde diese lächerliche Krawatte los. Und mach schnell!"

Sirius zog ein mürrisches Gesicht, ging jedoch zurück nach oben um sich umzuziehen.

_Ich hasse es, ich hasse es, ich hasse es,_ dachte er. Er ließ seinen Umhang in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf den Boden fallen. Dann zog er den Festumhang über den Kopf und stampfte aus dem Zimmer ohne auch nur einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen.

„Was ist mit deinem Umhang los?" fragte Orion gereizt von seinem Lehnsessel aus.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Sirius und sah an sich hinab. Es war ein schwarzer Festumhang, nichts besonderes.

„Er ist zu groß," sagte Walburga und kam auf Sirius zu. Sie packte eine Hand voll Stoff an seiner Hüfte und durchbohrte ihn mit wütenden Blicken. „Hast du ihn ausgeleiert?"

„Nein."

„Musst du wohl, sonst würde er passen, oder?"

„Walburga, die Gäste können jede Minute kommen," warnte sie Orion.

„Oh, na gut." Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und das überflüssige Material war verschwunden, der Umhang sah wieder so aus, wie er aussehen „sollte". Sirius konnte keinen Unterschied feststellen.

Die Türglocke läutete und Walburga eilte um sie zu öffnen. Orion stand auf und folgte ihr. „Rück deine Krawatte grade," bellte er.

„Dir auch fröhlich Weihnachten," murmelte Sirius als sein Vater weg war. Er fasste seine Krawatte nicht an.

Sirius ließ sich grade auf das Sofa fallen, als Narzissa und Bellatrix hereinkamen, ihre Eltern im Schlepptau.

„Ah, Sirius, mein lieber, lieber Cousin," sagte Bellatrix boshaft. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Seine Eltern hatten vergessen sein Gesicht zu heilen.

„Nichts, Bella," erwiderte Sirius kalt. „Narzissa."

„Sirius." Narzissa nickte knapp.

„Wo ist Andromeda?" fragte Sirius als er merkte, dass seine Lieblingscousine fehlte.

„Oh, du hast es nicht gehört? Sie ist heute krank. Also sind nur wir hier." sagte Bella lächelnd.

„Oh, gut," brummte Sirius.

„Onkel Alphard kommt auch nicht," sagte Regulus als er den Raum betrat. Sirius hob eine Hand um seine Augen zu bedecken.

„Ach, ach, Sirius," gurrte Bella und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden genug Gesellschaft haben."

„Wovon redest du?" beklagte sich Sirius und starrte sie wütend an.

„Naja, die Malfoys kommen, und die Yaxleys, die Averys und die Mulcibers."

„Verdammt."

Als alle Gäste da waren und das Essen begann, war es fast vier Uhr. Immer noch keine Zeit für ein Essen, aber immerhin ein bisschen näher dran.

Sirius warf einen Blick auf seine „Familie", schloss die Augen und sandte ein stummes Gebet an jeden der zuhören könnte, dass ihn jemand hier rausholen würde. Anscheinend hörte ihn niemand.

„Sirius, hör auf mit deinem Essen zu spielen," bellte Orion und plötzlich waren zahlreiche Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Hab ich gar nicht," murmelte er.

„Widersprich nicht," schnauzte seine Mutter.

„Zu meiner Zeit hatten die Kinder mehr Respekt vor ihren Eltern," sagte seine Großmutter und schnaubte verächtlich. So wie es aussah, war es zu ihrer Zeit auch modern gewesen, einen großen Hut mit einem toten Frettchen drauf zu tragen. Sirius schwieg.

„Ja wirklich. Zu meiner Zeit haben sich die Kinder auch nicht in der Schule geprügelt," grollte sein Großvater. Orion und Walburga hatten sich für diese Geschichte entschieden, als sie merkten, dass sie vergessen hatten Sirius' Gesicht zu heilen um ihn einigermaßen präsentabel aussehen zu lassen. Hoffentlich fühlten sie sich jetzt wenigstens lächerlich dafür, dass sie sich über seine Krawatte aufgeregt hatten.

„Warum kannst du nicht mehr wie Regulus sein?" fragte Lucretia geringschätzig.

„Weil ich kein Idiot bin." Die Worte verließen seine Lippen bevor er sie aufhalten konnte.

„Also wirklich, Sirius. Erinnere dich an deine Manieren," meinte Bellatrix gönnerhaft.

Sirius öffnete den Mund um etwas noch unhöflicheres zu sagen, schwieg jedoch als er das wütende Gesicht seines Vaters erblickte.

„Aber was kann man schon von einem Gryffindor erwarten?" mischte sich Lucius Malfoy ein.

Yaxley und Avery schnaubten höhnisch. Sirius starrte auf seinen Teller.

„Gryffindor. Wirklich, wie konntest du erlauben, dass er dort hinkommt Walburga?" fragte Lucretia mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Ich _mag_ Gryffindor," sagte Sirius laut.

„Das war klar," sagte Regulus. „Ein Haufen Muggel-Liebhaber und Verräter."

„Wie diese Evans, mit der du am Bahnsteig warst," sagte Avery. „Dreckiges Schlammblut."

„Nenn sie nicht so!" brauste Sirius auf.

„Genug," sagte Orion und beendete das Gespräch.

„Lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen und einen Kaffee trinken, in Ordnung?" sagte Walburga hastig, warf Sirius einen wütenden Blick zu und führte die Gäste ins Nebenzimmer. Sirius wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch Orion packte seinen Arm.

„Wie kannst du uns so blamieren?" zischte er. „Geh in dein Zimmer. Ich kümmere mich später um dich."

Sirius wand sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters und ging die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer, schloß die Tür und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Insgesamt war es gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen wie er erwartet hatte, doch ohne seinen Onkel und Andromeda hatte sich das Gespräch in eine gefährlich Richtung gewendet.

„Ich brauche etwas um mich aufzumuntern," murmelte er und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Sein Augen begannen zu leuchten beim Anblick des Geschenkstapels. Er stand auf, trug sie hinüber zu seinem Bett und setzte sich um sie auszupacken.

Sirius griff nach dem obersten Päckchen und riss den Brief davon ab. Er riss den Umschlag auf und zog einen Stück Pergament hervor.

_Sirius,_

_Frohe Weihnachten! Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und deine Familie macht dir das Leben nicht zu schwer. Ich hoffe du freust dich über das Geschenk._

_Remus_

Sirius ließ den Brief fallen und riss das Geschenkpapier auf, das, wie er feststellte, ein Buch über Quidditch und eine Packung mit Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, umhüllt hatte. Er blätterte rasch durch das Buch und lächelte bei den Seiten, die kurze Ausschnitte aus berühmten Quidditchspielen abspielten.

Das nächste Päckchen war größer und irgendwie planlos verpackt. Offensichtlich von James. Nichtsdesdotrotz, öffnete Sirius zuerst den beigefügten Brief.

_Tatze,_

_Ich hoffe, deine Ferien sind schön, trotz der edlen, alt-ehrwürdigen Blacks. Probier dein Geschenk an Regulus aus, falls es geht._

_Krone_

James verriet immer vorher, was das Geschenk war. Er hatte immer eine bestimmte Idee für ihren Gebrauch und musste ihn mitteilen. Das unordentliche Päckchen enthielt eine Sammlung von Zonkos neuesten Scherzartikeln und ein paar Säuredrops aus dem Honigtopf.

Sirius sah sie Sachen durch und fand eine beißende Teetasse und einen Zauberstab, bei dem die Zauber aus dem falschen Ende hervorbrachen, wenn man versuchte ihn zu verwenden.

Grinsend, wendete sich Sirius dem Geschenk zu, das von Peter sein musste.

_Sirius,_

_Frohe Weihnachten!_

Peter

Sehr knapp auf den Punkt gebracht. Sirius öffnete das Päckchen und fand eine Sammlung von Schokofröschen und ein paar Kesselkuchen. Peter verschenkte immer Süßigkeiten.

Das letzte Päckchen war von Mrs. Potter, eine Packung Toffees und ein rot-goldener Schal.

Sirius fühlte sich wesentlich besser, als er jetzt in seinem Zimmer herumging, die Süßigkeiten unter sein Bett schob, wo er sie hoffentlich vergessen würde und den Schal, das Buch und die Scherzartikel in seine Tasche packte um sie mit zurück nach Hogwarts zu nehmen. Dann zog er seinen Festumhang aus und tauschte sie gegen ein Muggel-T-shirt und Jeans.

Die Tür seines Zimmers öffnete sich und Malfoy, Avery, Yaxley, Mulciber und Regulus kamen herein. Alle außer Reg zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Was wollt ihr?" fragte Sirius und versuchte seine Nervosität zu verbergen.

„Oh, nichts besonderes," sagte Malfoy und drehte seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen langen Fingern. „Nur kurz über etwas reden."

„Dann sag schon," schnauzte Sirius.

„Also, du hast Regulus hier einen Idioten genannt," begann Avery.

„Das war nicht besonders nett," beendete Yaxley den Satz.

„Wir dachten, es sei an der Zeit dir eine Lektion zu erteilen." Mulciber trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Sirius schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab vom Schreibtisch und hielt ihn wie ein Schwert vor sich. Oder ein Schild. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er mehr brauchte.


	21. Chapter 21

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

** Kapitel einundzwanzig**

„Ich glaube nicht-" setzte Regulus unsicher an. Er hatte gedacht, sie würden seinen Bruder nur beschimpfen, doch das hier sah nach mehr aus.

„Sei still, Regulus," befahl Malfoy. Er war auf Sirius konzentriert, und Sirius starrte zurück. Niemand hatte auch nur einen Blick für Regulus übrig.

„_Impedimenta!"_ Der Fluch traf Sirius bevor er reagieren konnte und warf ihn mit dem Rücken gegen seinen Schreibtisch. Regulus sah, wie sein Handgelenk hart auf die Kante aufschlug und Sirius fast seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ. Doch Sirius war stur; er biss die Zähne zusammen und packte den Zauberstab fester, weigerte sich seine letzte Verteidigungsmöglichkeit aufzugeben.

„_Levicorpus!"_ rief Sirius und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Avery. Der andere Junge wurde in die Luft gerissen, fiel jedoch schnell wieder in einem kümmerlichen Haufen auf den Boden, als der Spruch nachgab und Sirius von einem weiteren Fluch getroffen wurde.

„Uh-oh, Sirius. Schwierigkeiten mit deinen Zaubersprüchen?" stichelte Malfoy. Ein violetter Lichtblitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, obwohl er keinen Spruch gesagt hatte, und traf Sirius. Sirius brach auf dem Boden zusammen und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, gab jedoch keinen Ton von sich.

Sein Zauberstab glitt aus seiner Hand und rollte über den Boden aus seiner Reichweite.

„Stopp," Regulus zwang die Worte heraus, doch seine Stimme war kaum zu hören. „Stopp."

„Was war das?" Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch und richtete seinen Blick auf Regulus als er den Zauber beendete. Sirius blieb schwer atmend auf dem Boden liegen.

„Lasst ihn jetzt einfach in Ruhe," sagte Regulus mit flehender Stimme. Er hatte Angst seine Freunde wütend zu machen, aber das hier ging zu weit.

„Aber das macht Spaß," sagte Mulciber und traf Sirius mit einem weiteren Fluch, als dieser versuchte aufzustehen.

„Bitte," flehte Regulus, und stellte sich zwischen seine Freunde und seinen Bruder; er bemerkte den hoffnungsvollen Blick in Sirius' Augen.

„Geh aus dem Weg," sagte Avery, und schubste Regulus zur Seite.

Regulus stand innerlich zerissen da, als seine Freunde fortfuhren seinen Bruder zu quälen. Irgendwann gingen sie von Zaubern dazu über, Sirius einfach zu treten, wie er da vor seinem Bett auf dem Boden lag. Regulus fragte sich, ob er seine Eltern holen sollte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund bezweifelte er, dass sie etwas unternehmen würden.

Schließlich riefen die Eltern von unten, dass es Zeit sei zu gehen. Yaxley trat ein letztes Mal nach Sirius und die vier rauschten aus dem Zimmer.

„Sirius?" fragte Regulus unsicher und kniete sich neben seinen Bruder.

Sirius stöhnte und öffnete seine Augen um Regulus anzusehen. Seine Augen waren wieder zugeschwollen, seine Lippe blutete, wo er sie zerbissen hatte um nicht zu schreien.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Regulus atemlos.

„Ja," sagte Sirius heiser. „Gib mir nur eine Minute."

„Das tut mir leid Sirius."

„Nicht deine Schuld," ächzte Sirius und setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

„Aber-"

„Sie brauchten nur einen Vorwand. Es ist in Ordnung."

„Es tut mir trotzdem leid."

„Regulus." Regulus schaute zu seinem Bruder hoch. „ Es ist mir egal, was sie mit mir machen, okay? Es ist egal."

„Sie sind wirklich keine schlechten Menschen, es ist nur-"

„Mach dir nichts vor Reg. Sie sind ein Haufen zukünftiger Todesser. Und das nur, weil sie zu viel Angst vor dem haben, was Mammi und Papi sagen, wenn sie sich Voldemort nicht anschließen."

Sirius stand auf, klopfte den Staub von seinen Kleidern und stellte den Stuhl wieder auf, der umgefallen war.

„Es ist mir egal, wenn du mit ihnen rumhängst. Denk nur immer daran: so wie sie zu sein, macht dich nicht besser als andere."

„Was weißt du denn schon?" fuhr Regulus ihn plötzlich wütend an. „ Du denkst, du bist so großartig, weil du dich gegen unsere Eltern wehrst. Das macht dich nicht großartig Sirius. Es macht dich zu einem Idioten. Du bist an all dem hier selbst schuld."

Regulus drehte sich um und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer, den Flur hinunter und knallte seine Tür zu. Er warf sich auf sein Bett und betrachtete das vertraute Grün und Silber.

_Ich kann ihn nicht verstehen,_ dachte Regulus._ Er ist so dumm._ Wie sonst konnte man sich erklären, dass er ihren Vater bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit provozierte?

Regulus hatte oft Mitleid mit Sirius, wegen der Art, wie ihre Eltern immer auf ihm herumhackten, aber konnte man es ihnen wirklich vorwerfen? Es war doch nicht so schwer, das zu tun was sie sagten. Alles was Sirius tun müsste wäre, zumindest den Mund zu halten.

Er sollte kein Mitleid mit Sirius haben. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Sirius war trotz allem sein Bruder. Regulus konnte nicht anders als sich zu sorgen, wenn Sirius sich in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

„Sirius!" Regulus hörte seinen Vater laut und deutlich brüllen. Sirius würde für seine Kommentare beim Abendessen bestraft werden. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür seines Bruders öffnete, hörte seine Schritte auf der Treppe. Regulus drehte sich um und zog sich ein Kissen über den Kopf um alle Geräusche auszusperren.

„Ja?"

Ein lautes _krach!_ Orion brüllt. Ein weiteres_ bumm!_ Sirius flucht. Mehr Geschrei.

_Frohe Weihnachten, Sirius._


	22. Chapter 22

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel zweiundzwanzig**

Licht sickerte durch die Ritzen in den Vorhängen und unter der Tür, kroch über den Boden und durchdrang schüchtern die Dunkelheit in Sirius' Zimmer. Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und beobachtete das orange-rote Morgenlicht, als es verstohlen sein Zimmer erkundete.

Als das Licht seine Farbe verloren hatte, erhob er sich aus seinem Bett, vorsichtig darauf bedacht seine Verletzungen, die er vor ein paar Tagen erlitten hatte, nicht zu belasten. Er wühlte leise in seinem Schrank herum und griff nach einem langärmligen Hemd, das er anzog bevor er sich ein paar Jeans vom Boden schnappte. Er zog seinen Gürtel fest, doch sogar wenn er ihn so eng wie möglich schnürte, passte seine Hand locker zwischen seinen Bauch und den Jeansbund.

Sirius lächelte und zog die Jeans wieder aus. Er wühlte in seinem Schrank herum und fand ein paar Jeans aus der fünften Klasse, doch sie hatten die selbe Größe, wie die, die er grade beiseite gelegt hatte. Er suchte noch weiter hinten und fand eine Jeans vom Anfang der vierten Klasse, bevor er in seine Wachstumsphase geraten war, und probierte die an. Sie war zu kurz für seine jetzt viel längeren Beine.

Mit einem Seufzer hob er die Jeans, die er zuerst beiseite gelegt hatte, hoch und zog sie an, dann ging er hinunter. Seine Mutter saß im Wohnzimmer und schlürfte ihren Tee. Kreacher reichte ihr ein Tablett mit Keksen. Sirius stand nervös in der Tür.

Er räusperte sich; ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben und ihre Augen verengten sich bei seinem Anblick. „Was?" sagte sie und schien schon jetzt gereizt.

„Meine Jeans sind zu groß," sagte Sirius. „Ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich mir ein paar neue kaufen gehen könnte."

„Sei nicht lächerlich," sagte seine Mutter, stand auf und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Ich kann das gleich jetzt ich Ordnung bringen."

„Ehm, okay," sagte Sirius. Obwohl seine Eltern sehr reich waren, waren sie sehr geizig. Sie gaben kein Geld aus, solange sie es nicht für absolut notwendig hielten.

Walburga schwang ihren Zauberstab und führte irgendeinen ungesagten Zauberspruch aus. Als Sirius auf seine Jeans hinunterschaute, passten sie genauso, wie er es mochte.

„Könntest du das auch mit dem Rest meiner Kleider machen?" fragte Sirius.

Walburga seufzte. „Wenn es sein muss." Als Sirius kurz wartete, schnauzte sie ihn sofort an, „Dann geh schon und hohl sie!" Er brachte ihr seine anderen Jeans, seine Schulhosen und seine Umhänge. Sie verzauberte sie alle schnell, stockte jedoch, als er seine Umhänge hochhielt.

„Die sehen ja schrecklich aus," sagte sie anklagend und schnappte sie aus seiner Hand. Er tat sein Bestes um nicht unter ihrem Blick zusammenzuschrumpfen. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du so herumläufst."

Er nickte langsam. Sie drückte ihm die Umhänge wieder in die Hand. „Du wirst in die Winkelgasse gehen müssen und neue kaufen."

„Okay. Kann ich jetzt gleich gehen?" fragte er in der Hoffnung das Haus verlassen zu können, auch wenn es nur zum einkaufen war.

„Nimm Regulus mit."

„Aber-" er wollte widersprechen.

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum du deinen Bruder nicht mitnehmen möchtest? Planst du etwa dieses Schlammblut zu treffen?" zischte sie.

„Nein, ich wollte nur-" Bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, schlug sie ihn kurz aber fest mitten ins Gesicht. Er schwankte rückwärts, fing sich jedoch rasch wieder.

„Lüg mich nicht an!" kreischte sie. „Du wirst Regulus mitnehmen und er wird die ganze Zeit bei dir bleiben. Wenn ich auch nur davon höre, dass du mit einem Schlammblut geredet hast, wird die Hölle los sein, wenn du nach Hause kommst! Verstanden?"

Sirius nickte verdrießlich. Als er das tat, fragte er sich, was mit dem Jungen passiert war, der trotz aller Konsequenzen widersprochen und sich gewehrt hätte. Doch er sagte nichts.

„Geh und hohl deinen Bruder," schnauzte seine Mutter. „Sei in zehn Minuten mit ihm hier unten."

Sirius drehte sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort um und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Er schlug gegen Regulus' Tür und trat dann ohne zu warten ein. Sein Bruder saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief.

„Wir gehen in die Winkelgasse, Reg. Sei in zehn Minuten fertig."

Er verließ das Zimmer, bevor Regulus antworten konnte, ging zurück in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

_Was passiert mit mir?_ Alles hatte sich dieses Jahr verändert. Er war nicht länger der selbstbewusste, extrovertierte Sirius, sondern ein stiller, verschlossener Schatten seines früheren Selbsts. Sonst hätte er sich gewehrt, oder?

Er dachte daran, was Remus immer sagte, darüber, seine Schlachten zu wählen, zu wissen wofür es wert war zu kämpfen und wofür nicht. Remus nannte es ein Zeichen von Reife.

Aber Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Schlachten zu wählen nichts hiermit zu tun hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es mehr mit dem hoffnungslosen Gefühl zu tun hatte, dass sich in seiner Brust eingenistet hatte, mit der Tatsache, dass er so verdammt müde und alles so verdammt schwer war...

„Bist du fertig?" fragte Regulus, der im Türrahmen stand.

„Ja," sagte Sirius, glitt von seinem Bett und folgte seinem Bruder nach unten.

Sie benutzten das Flohnetzwerk um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen und tauchten im Kamin des Tropfenden Kessels wieder auf. In der Winkelgasse angekommen, ging Sirius schnurstracks auf Madam Malkins zu, nur darauf bedacht, seine Aufgabe zu erledigen.

„Ich geh in die Apotheke," verkündete Regulus. Sirius drehte sich um ihn anzuschauen.

„Wofür?" fragte Sirius dämlich.

„Zaubertrankzutaten," antwortete Regulus lagsam, als ob Sirius schwer von Begriff wäre.

„Ich treff dich hier in einer halben Stunde, okay?" sagte Sirius. Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, bevor er sich umdrehte und weiterging.

Einkaufen war für Sirius eine unerträgliche Angelegenheit, außer es war für Quidditchzubehör oder Scherzartikel. Alles andere war totlangweilig und qualvoll.

Am entsetzlichsten war jedoch Umhänge kaufen. Er hasste es dort zu stehen, größer als alle anderen, auf einem Podest um von aller Welt beurteilt zu werden. Er hasste den unangenehmen Geruch von neuem Stoff. Er hasste es still zu stehen.

„Au!" schrie Sirius auf, als er zum vierten Mal von einer Nadel gestochen wurde.

„Wenn du einfach mal still stehen bleiben würdest!" sagte Madam Malkin mit schriller Stimme.

„Tu ich doch!" sagte Sirius, obwohl dem nicht so war.

Er verstand wirklich nicht, was so lange dauerte. Wie schwer konnte es sein, ein paar Umhänge abzustecken?

„Sind sie fast fertig?" fragte er, mit jammriger Stimme.

„Ich wär schon längst fertig, wenn zu aufhören würdest rumzuzappeln!" Offenbar, gehörte die Bedienung mit einem Lächeln nicht zu Madam Malkins Prinzipien.


	23. Chapter 23

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel dreiundzwanzig**

Als Sirius drei paar Umhänge erstanden hatte, stand Regulus, der keine Lust mehr hatte zu warten, schon in der Tür.

„Was hat so lange gedauert?" beschwerte sich Regulus, als Sirius aus der Tür stapfte.

Sirius schwieg. Regulus beeilte sich um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Wollen wir uns ein Eis kaufen?" schlug Regulus nach einem Moment vor. Sein Bruder drehte sich nicht einmal um. „Nein."

„Warum nicht?"  
„Ich will einfach nicht."

„Man bist du heute schlecht drauf," meinte Regulus verstimmt.

„Nein, bin ich nicht." Sirius warf seinem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu.

„Du hast recht. Du bist heute nicht schlimmer als den Rest der Ferien." Er wusste, dass er es auf einen Streit anlegte, aber es war ihm egal.

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht."

„Du streitest dich öfter mit Mum und Dad als sonst," meinte Regulus.

Sie hatten die verlassene Gasse hinter dem Tropfenden Kessel erreicht. Sirius wirbelte herum und blickte seinen kleinen Bruder finster an. Regulus trat einen Schritt zurück, als Sirius sich bedrohlich über ihm aufbaute. Sirius konnte ziemlich furchterregend aussehen, wenn er wollte.

„Und das ist meine Schuld, oder was?" zischte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Du sagst genau das, was sie wütend macht. Widersprichst ihnen bei jeder Gelegenheit," sagte Regulus und versuchte seine Angst nicht zu zeigen.

„Haben sie dich jemals geschlagen?" fragte Sirius plötzlich. Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann tu nicht so, als ob du weißt wovon du redest. Steh nicht so selbstgefällig da und erzähl mir ich bringe das alles selbst über mich. Wenn du mal dorthinunter gehen und ausprobieren willst, ob du besser zurechtkommst, dann bitte, tu dir verdammt nochmal keinen Zwang an. Und in der Zwischenzeit, sei lieber verdammt glücklich darüber, dass ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenke. Du würdest es nicht überstehen wenn Mum dich schlägt, geschweige denn den Cruciatus-Fluch."

Regulus starrte seinen Bruder mit offenem Mund an. Er war nie dabei gewesen, wenn Sirius verprügelt wurde. Er konnte zwar die Schläge und die umgestoßenen Möbel hören, Flüche jedoch nicht. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt.

„Es tut mir leid," flüsterte er und schaute zu Boden.

„Es ist in Ordnung." Regulus spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, und war überrascht, als er in Sirius ruhiges Gesicht blickte.

„Es ist nur..."

„Was?"

„Ich hasse es wenn sie dich schlagen," platze Regulus heraus. Sirius blinzelte überrascht.

„Warum?"

„Du bist mein Bruder," sagte Regulus. „Ich will nicht, dass dir schlimme Sachen passieren. Ich mag es nicht, dich verletzt zu sehen."

„Du hast aber gedacht, ich hätte es verdient."

„Ich wünschte nur, du würdest aufhören diese Dinge zu sagen um sie zu provozieren," meinte Regulus ehrlich.

Sirius runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, dann lächelte er. „Okay, Reg. Okay."

Regulus nickte.

„Bist du bereit nach Hause zu gehen?"

„In Ordnung."

Sie gingen zusammen in den Tropfenden Kessel, entschieden sich jedoch, noch für ein paar Butterbier zu bleiben. Es war nach sieben, als sie die Feuerstelle verwendeten um nach Hause zu flohen.

Als die beiden die Treppe zu ihren Zimmern hochstiegen, hörten sie die Eingangstür zuschlagen. Sirius erstarrte und Regulus hielt an um ihn anzustarren. „Was ist los?"

„Schh!" brachte Sirius ihn zum schweigen.

Schwere Schritte, ein Ächzen von alten Dielenbrettern. Raschelnde Geräusche. Lautes KRACH.

„Verflucht," flüsterte Sirius und drehte sich um, um die Treppen weiter hinauf zu steigen.

„Was?" fragte Regulus leise.

„Bist du blöd? Er wirft den Regenschirmständer nur um, wenn er betrunken ist," erklärte Sirius.

„Und?"

„Warte nur."

Keine dreißig Sekunden, nachdem sie ihren Vater nach Hause kommen gehört hatten, war ein lautes Brüllen zu hören „Sirius!"

Regulus lauschte den Fußtritten seines Bruders auf der Treppe, die Schritte quietschten angsterfüllt.

Alles im Haus wusste, was jetzt kam. Regulus glitt aus seinem Zimmer und ging zur Treppe, ging weit genug hinunter um alles hören zu können und immer noch versteckt zu bleiben.

Sirius sagte kein einziges Wort. Da war das unverkennbare Geräusch einer Faust, die einen Menschen schlug und das _bumm-krach _einer Person, die auf den Boden aufschlug und die Dielenbretter zum ächzen brachte, als ob sie diejenigen wären, die verletzt wurden.

Stolpernde Schritte, als Sirius wieder auf die Beine gezerrt wurde. Der plötzliche, brutale Luftausstoß, als er in den Bauch geschlagen wurde, das Keuchen, als sein Gesicht getroffen wurde.

Regulus kroch die Treppe weiter hinunter, bis er das Wohnzimmer sehen konnte und alles was darin passierte. Er wollte es nicht sehen. Er musste es wissen.

Sein Bruder wankte benommen. Orion torkelte näher. Ein glitzerndes Licht auf Fäusten und Sirius brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Orion trug Ringe.

Schwere Stiefel, ein Tritt, nicht scharf und plötzlich, sondern hart und bleibend. Wieder, wieder, wieder. Sirius zusammengerollt, die Arme über seinem Gesicht, ein Schild aus Knochen um Knochen zu schützen.

Ein lautes Knacken und sein Arm war kaputt, der Schild zerbrochen. Splitternde Rippen, zerschrammte Beine.

„Steh auf." Leise und furchteinflößend, drohend, ein Klang, der schon für sich genommen gewalttätig war.

_Das kann er nicht, _dachte Regulus._ Das kann er nicht._

Er konnte. Langsam, qualvoll, endlich aufrecht. Taumelnd und doch stark.

Ein dünner Holzstock, eine tödliche Waffe. Sirius blinzelte nicht ein einziger Mal, nicht mal, als Blut und Schweiß in seine Augen tropften.

„Du verdienst das, Sirius," sagte Orion gönnerhaft. Das war sein Geschenk.

_Nein..._

„_Crucio!"_ Sirius wand sich, weiße Zähne gruben sich in blutige Lippen, Augen weiteten sich vor Schmerz.

Regulus konnte nicht sagen, wie lang es dauerte. Er konnte nur sehen, dass Sirius aufhörte sich zu bewegen, bevor es vorbei war.

„Steh auf, Junge!" fauchte Orion.

_Unmöglich..._doch so war es. Sirius klammerte sich Halt suchend an die Wand, stand jedoch trotzig.

Blauer Blitz, spritzendes Rot, blasse, weiße Hände, die schwarzen Stoff auf seiner Brust umklammerten. Flüssiges Rot floss durch seine Finger, durchtränkte seinen Umhang, befleckte seine Hände mit dem Blut des Unschuldigen.

Sirius schaute aus seiner knieenden Position nach oben.

Orion grinste hämisch.

„Ich hasse dich," keuchte Sirius, sein Gesicht war weiß, doch nicht vor Angst.

Orions Gesicht vezog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. „Verschwinde. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Geh zurück in deine Schule."

Ein Schwung seines Zauberstabs. Kein fließendes Blut mehr. Orion drehte sich um und stampfte die Treppe hinauf. Regulus duckte sich in einen Schrank. Sobald Orion vorbei war, schoss er die Treppe hinunter und kniete sich neben seinen Bruder.

„Sirius!" flüsterte er.

„Reg?" sagte Sirius schwach.

Er hatte Regulus geschickt um seine Sachen zu hohlen. Seine Kleider vom Bett, seinen Spiegel vom Nachttisch. Er verließ diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich.

Sein Vater war noch nie so still gewesen. Er hatte immer geschrieen, geflucht, getobt.

Sirius war auch niemals so still gewesen. Er hatte drei Worte gesagt und sein Vater hatte die ganze Sache beendet. Kein fluchen, kein schreien, kein provozieren, kein verteidigen.

Orion hatte nie so viel Freude daran gehabt Sirius zu verletzten. Er war immer wütend gewesen und wollte jedem, der seinen Weg kreuzte, Unglück bereiten. Er rechtfertigte, verurteile, mit seiner wutentbrannten Logik. Er griff an, bis er müde war, seine Kraft und sein Ärger verbraucht.

Aber nein, das hier war anders. Orion war nicht aufgebracht. Er ließ nicht seinen Ärger an Sirius aus. Es machte ihm Spaß. Es machte ihm Spaß Schmerzen zuzufügen, Sirius' Blut zu vergießen. Er war nicht wütend. Er war verrückt.

„Sirius!" flüsterte Regulus, als er mit der Tasche in der Hand auftauchte.

„Danke." Sirius versuchte aufzustehen, doch sofort drehte sich alles um ihn. Regulus packte seine Schulter um ihn zu stützen, und Sirius versuchte nicht zusammen zu zucken.

Er nahm seine Tasche in den heilen Arm, der andere, aus dem immer noch Blut lief, jedoch nicht mehr in so einer beängstigenden Menge wie zuvor, war fest an die Brust gedrückt

„Sirius?"

„Ja?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dachte es wäre deine Schuld." Regulus sah sehr klein aus. Er war ungefähr einen Kopf kleiner als Sirius, mit dem selben schwarzen Haar und den dunklen Augen. Doch Regulus' Gesichtszüge waren ein wenig spitzer ein wenig schärfer. Er war noch nicht in sie hineingewachsen. Er war noch immer ein Kind.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du das mitansehen musstest, Reg," sagte Sirius sanft.

Sirius ging langsam zum Kamin, sein gesamter Körper litt Höllenqualen. Er versuchte jedoch es nicht zu zeigen. Nur ein paar Minuten, und er könnte in seinem Bett in Hogwarts liegen und es wegschlafen, als ob es nur eine lange Nacht in einer Bar gewesen wäre. Mit dem einen Unterschied, dass er wusste, er würde sich daran erinnern.

Er nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver.

„Pass auf dich auf, okay Reg?" sagte er sehr ernst.

„In Ordnung. Du auch," sagte Regulus ruhig.

Sirius warf das Pulver ins Feuer und trat hinein. „Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum."

Er drehte sich, und drehte, und drehte, er fühlte sich schon schlecht genug; die Ellbogen fest an den Körper gezogen, die Augen zugepresst. Und dann war er aus dem Feuer draußen, stand in dem verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, versuchte um die Tische und Stühle herumzulaufen. Er stolperte, fing sich jedoch wieder. Alles drehte sich, schwankte von einer Seite auf die andere. Ihm wurde schlecht.

Sirius schaffte es schließlich zum Fuß der Treppe und begann den Weg nach oben. Er brauchte ewig. Jeder Schritt tat weh, stach wie ein Messer in den Schnitt auf seiner Brust und den Bruch in seinen Rippen, schickte eine neue Welle von Übelkeit in seinen Kopf und einen pochenden Schmerz in jeden Winkel seines Körpers.

Der letzte Schritt, dann lehnte er an der Tür, schob sie auf, stolperte hinein.

James war wie immer auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt und sah vollkommen zufrieden aus. Peter schnarchte laut. Remus, immer ein bisschen eleganter beim schlafen, als seine anderen Freunde, war still und leise, ohne so auszusehen, als ob er grade Ohnmächtig geworden wäre, wie James.

Sirius stolperte hinüber zu seinem Bett und ließ seine Tasche darauf fallen. Dann stellte er sich vor den Spiegel und machte eine Bestandsaufnahme. Blaues Auge, blutige Nase, aufgeplatzte Lippen. Schnitt auf der Wange. Geprellte Schulter, gebrochener Arm, gebrochene Rippen. Fast jeder andere Knochen auch irgendwie verletzt. Klaffende Wunde auf seiner Brust.

Langsam zog er das T-shirt aus und seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er musste sich selbst ein bisschen heilen, bevor seine Freunde ihn sahen.

„_Episkey!"_ flüsterte er und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Schnitt in seinem Gesicht. Keine Veränderung, bis auf eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit und noch mehr Schwindel von der Anstrengung, die ihn der Spruch gekostet hatte.

„_Episkey!"_ Er versuchte es noch einmal. Der Schwindel überkam ihn, ließ ihn gegen den Spiegel taumeln, der mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand knallte.

„Was zur Hölle?" Er konnte James' Stimme hören, doch alles war schwarz geworden, als er zu Boden fiel.

„Sirius!" Und dann wusste er nichts mehr.


	24. Chapter 24

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel vierundzwanzig**

„Sirius!" schrie Remus, als er die Ursache des Geräusches identifiziert hatte.

Er sprang von seinem Bett auf und hin zu seinem Freund, doch er war zu spät um zu verhindern, dass dieser beim zusammenbrechen mit dem Kopf auf den Steinboden schlug.

Er fiel neben Sirius auf die Knie und drehte seinen Freund vorsichtig auf den Rücken.

„Merlin, zur Hölle nochmal, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt," fluchte James als sie das Blut sahen, das Sirius' Körper bedeckte und aus mehreren Wunden stammte, von denen der große Riss auf seiner Brust die besorgniserregendste war.

„James, hohl McGonagall. Beeil dich!" Remus bettete Sirius' Kopf in seinen Schoß und strich ihm sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht, obwohl Sirius es nicht bemerken würde.

Laute, schnelle Schritte sagten Remus, dass James sich auf den Weg machte.

„Peter, kannst du bitte das Licht anmachen?" Die Fackeln an den Wänden gingen an und ließen Sirius' Verletzungen noch schärfer hervortreten.

„Merlin..." flüsterte Peter.

Die beiden betrachteten Sirius aufmerksam, beobachteten, wie seine Brust sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte.

„Er ist so dünn..." sagte Remus traurig. Es stimmte. Sirius war klein und hilflos, wie er da auf dem Boden lag.

Die Tür flog auf. „Wo ist er?" McGonagall ließ sich in ihrem schottenkarierten Morgenmantel neben Sirius auf die Knie fallen. „Gütiger Gott!" Ohne lange zu zögern, beschwor sie eine Trage und befestigte Sirius darauf. Dann rauschten die vier mit der Trage aus dem Raum.

Remus, James und Peter waren gezwungen vor dem Krankenflügel zu warten, während sich Madam Pomfrey um ihren Freund kümmerte.

„Wie ist das passiert?" flüsterte James, das Gesicht weiß, die Augen weit, mit gehetztem Blick.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie kann jemand so etwas tun?" fragte James, seine Stimme wurde mit jeder Silbe lauter.

„James, beruhig dich," sagte Remus.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? _Beruhigen?_ Sirius liegt in dem verfluchten Krankenflügel, blutend! Er ist zusamengebrochen, Moony! Er könnte sterben! Und du willst, dass ich mich _beruhige_?" James war aufgestanden und bebte vor Wut. Und Angst.

„Sich so aufzuregen wird Sirius nicht helfen, Krone. Und dir hilft es auch nicht," sagte Remus langsam. „Du solltest nicht so laut sein, es ist mitten in der Nacht."

„Ja, Remus, es ist mitten in der Nacht und Sirius hätte sicher in seinem Bett liegen und nicht verprügelt, verflucht und was weiß ich noch alles werden sollen!" James explodierte.

„Potter, wenn sie so freundlich sein könnten, ihre Stimme zu senken, in diesem Schloss gibt es auch noch andere Menschen," sagte Professor McGonagall als sie aus der Tür des Krankenflügels glitt.

„Ist er in Ordnung?" fragte Peter sofort.

„Es wurde eine Menge Schaden angerichtet, aber Madam Pomfrey meint er wird sich wieder vollständig erholen." Sie seufzte und schüttelte müde ihren Kopf.

„Ist er wach? Können wir ihn sehen?" wollte James wissen.

„Nein, er ist nicht wach. Und nein, sie können ihn unter keinen Umständen sehen. Sie sollten jetzt in ihren Betten sein."

„Es sind immer noch Ferien," jammerte James. „Wir müssen morgen nicht früh aufstehen. Bitte, Professor?"

„Auf keinen Fall."

„Wäre es nicht besser," versuchte es Remus vernünftiger, „wenn einer von uns da wäre, falls er aufwacht und nicht weiß wo er ist?"

„Madam Pomfrey erwartet nicht, dass er vor morgen früh aufwacht. Sie können dann wieder kommen," sagte McGonagall bestimmt. „Jetzt los, ab ins Bett mit ihnen!"

Sie trotteten zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen, standen sie alle in der Tür und starrten auf das Blut, das noch immer neben Sirius' Bett am Boden klebte.

„Ich kann das alles nicht glauben," sagte James heiser.

„Wer würde Sirius so etwas antun wollen?" fragte Peter.

„Er wird wieder gesund," sagte Remus. „Daran sollten wir denken."

Keiner bewegte sich.

„Oh, das ist lächerlich!" Remus schwang seinen Zauberstab und das Blut verschwand vom Boden und von seinen Kleidern. Der Spiegel richtete sich wieder auf. Jeder Hinweis auf ihre hektische Nacht war beseitigt.

„Du bist verdammt gut in diesen Saubermach-Sprüchen," sagte James, halb bewundernd, halb angewiedert.

Remus zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn ich es nicht wäre, hätten wir schon mindestens einen von uns in dem Chaos verloren, das unser Schlafsaal dann wäre." James lachte. Peter fiel in das Lachen mit ein.

Remus lächelte sie an, kletterte dann in sein Bett und löschte die Lichter. Peter und James standen noch immer in der Tür.

„Hey!" protestierte James.

„Geht einfach ins Bett," befahl Remus.

Tap, tap, tap, _bumm!_

„Au! Verdammter Koffer!"

Ein Schrei.

„Wurmschwanz, was zur Hölle machst du hier drüben? Dein Bett ist auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers!"

„'Tschuldigung."

Remus lauschte, als Peter an seinem Bett vorbei ging. Tap, tap, tap, tap, schlurf, _krach_.

„Was war das?"

„Blöder Pfosten!" beschwerte sich Peter.

Das Knarzen einer Matratze.

„Remus?" sagte James.

„Hmm?"

„Das war sadistisch."

Dunkle, verschwommene Formen bewegten sich in seinem Blickfeld, als er die Augen aufschlug. Er langte nach oben um sich die Augen zu reiben, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne, als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, und endlich konnte er etwas sehen.

„Tatze?" fragte James sanft.

„Hi," nuschelte Sirius. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzten, doch es tat zu weh, also ließ er es bleiben.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Remus.

„Okay." Lüge.

„Wie fühlst du dich wirklich?" fragte James.

„Nicht so gut." Er lächelte leicht. „Aber besser als vorher."

„Was ist passiert?" wollte Peter wissen.

Sirius schwieg. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt um sich zu überlegen, was er ihnen sagen wollte. Er kramte fieberhaft in seinem Kopf nach etwas passendem, und dann hatte er die perfekte Idee.

„Regulus hat ein paar Slytherins eingeladen. Ich hab nur so in meinem Zimmer rumgesessen und das Buch gelesen, das Remus mir geschenkt hat, da kamen sie rein und...naja, ihr wisst schon," log Sirius aalglatt.

Peter nickte verstehend. Remus' Gesichtsausdruck war mitfühlend, besorgt und doch ungläubig. James runzelte die Stirn.

„Weißt du Sirius, das ist komisch. Mir scheint es, als ob du, jedesmal wenn du nach Hause fährst, verprügelt zurückkommst," sagte James.

Sirius starrte ihn an. Fürchterliche Angst packte ihn.

„Nein, tu ich nicht," sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Nein? Diese ganzen Verletzungen, die du überall hast? Die merkwürdigen Narben auf deinem Rücken? Du sagst, jede einzelne davon kommt aus irgendeiner zufälligen Prügelei?"

„Ja," sagte Sirius mit schwacher Stimme und merkte selbst, wie lächerlich das klang. Jedes Wort, das James sagte, war ein weiterer Nagel für seinen Sarg.

„James," sagte Remus, der offenbar Sirius' verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Vielleicht sollten wir später darüber reden."

Doch James beachtete ihn nicht. „Wenn du dich zu Hause so oft prügelst, scheint es mir, als ob du das in der Schule auch tun müsstest. Aber ich seh dich nie irgendjemaden schlagen."

„Ich würde rausgeschmissen werden."

„Trotzdem. Ich hab dich nie so wütend auf jemanden werden sehn."  
Sirius schwieg. Peter hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„Tatze?" fragte James behutsam. „Hat dir das dein Vater angetan?"

„Nein," flüsterte Sirius und schaute zu Boden. Das Wort war kaum hörbar.

„Sag es uns einfach, Sirius," sagte Remus sanft. „Wir können dir helfen."

„Nein," murmelte Sirius. Er konnte ihnen immer noch nicht in die Augen schauen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen zu sehen, was sie jetzt von ihm dachten. Sie mussten ihn für so schwach halten, dass ihm das passieren konnte.

„Sirius?" quiekte Peter.

„Er war es nicht," sagte Sirius mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte. „Es waren die Slytherins. Malfoy, Avery, Yaxley und Mulciber." Er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen ihre Namen zu nennen, da sie ihn wirklich angegriffen hatten, nur eben nicht in diesem Moment.

„Dann werden wir es ihnen heimzahlen," sagte James, obwohl er nicht sonderlich überzeugt wirkte.

„Oder vielleicht sollten wir das ganze einfach ruhen lassen," schlug Remus, genauso zweifelnd, vor.

„Hattest du schöne Ferien?" fragte Peter Sirius. „Ich mein, außer...?"

_Nein._ „Ja, ziemlich schön. Danke für die Geschenke."  
„War doch selbstverständlich, Kumpel," sagte James lächelnd.

„Hattet ihr schöne Ferien?" fragte Sirius.

„Jep, wir haben den Slytherins diesen großartigen Streich gespielt, du hättest dabei sein sollen..." James begann bis ins kleinste Detail zu schildern, wie sie es geschafft hatten, die Knallbonbons, die auf dem Slytherin Tisch gelegt werden sollten, zu klauen und durch eine eigene Kreation zu erstetzen. Anstatt sich in verschiedene Hüte und andere lustige Dinge zu verwandeln, waren James' Knallbonbons explodiert und hatten überall grünen Schleim verteilt.

„Sie waren alle davon bedeckt, und das schon nach dem ersten!" erzählte James begeistert.

Sirius lachte und stellte sich Snape vor, wie der grüne Schleim seine fettigen Haare bedeckte und von seiner riesigen Hakennase tropfte.

„Ehrlich, ich wünschte du wärst dabei gewesen, Kumpel," sagte James und sah dabei ein bisschen traurig aus.

„Ich auch," sagte Sirius. „Aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass ihr es gemacht habt."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Madam Pomfrey kam und James, Remus und Peter aus dem Krankenflügel scheuchte, irgendetwas murmelnd vonwegen, dass Sirius Schlaf bräuchte.

Madam Pomfrey gab ihm mehrere Tränke, die alle nicht besonders lecker schmeckten und Sirius konnte nur hoffen, dass er sie nicht nochmal nehmen musste.

„Wann kann ich hier raus?" fragte er.

Madam Pomfrey _hmfte_ nur und sagte, „Nicht vor Morgen, obwohl ich es besser fände, sie noch einen Tag länger da zu behalten."

„Aber dann sterbe ich vor Langeweile!" rief Sirius dramatisch.

„Nicht, wenn ich etwas dazu zu sagen habe," sagte sie und wuselte geschäftig davon um sich um einen Erstklässler zu kümmern, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich Hörner wachsen zu lassen.

Sirius ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen und dachte über die Vermutungen seiner Freunde nach. Eigentlich hatte er immer gewusst, dass sie es herausfinden würden. Er hatte trotzdem gehofft, dass es nie so wäre. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn für schwach hielten oder ihn bemitleideten. Er war derselbe Sirius Black, der er immer gewesen war und er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand Mitleid mit ihm hatte.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie seine Geschichte über die Slytherins nicht glaubten, obwohl sie so tun würden als ob, weil sie verstanden, dass er noch nicht bereit dafür war, dass sie über seine Familie bescheid wussten.

Sie würden das alles viel zu wichtig nehmen, wenn er ihnen erzählte, was tatsächlich passiert war. Es war nie zuvor so schlimm gewesen, oder? Sein Vater hatte noch nie Spaß daran gehabt ihm weh zu tun. Das war eine einmalige Sache.

Aber trotzdem wussten sie auf einer grundlegenden Ebene, was passiert war, und das war genug um die Dinge für ihn viel schwieriger zu machen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie die Dinge ruhen lassen würden.

Er hasste es, keine Kontrolle über die Situation zu haben. Alles in seinem Leben geriet außer Kontrolle und er konnte nur machtlos zusehen. Wenn es nur einen Weg gäbe sich zu ändern, damit seine Eltern ihn in Ruhe ließen. Immerhin musste er, nach dem was er zu seinem Vater gesagt hatte, an Ostern nicht nach Hause. Sein Vater hatte ihn weggeschickt, oder? Das bedeutete doch, dass er ihn nicht um sich haben wollte, was hieß, dass er nicht wollte, dass er in ein paar Monaten zurück kam. Also musste sich Sirius für ungefähr sechs Monate keine Sorgen mehr um seine Eltern machen.

_Es ist alles gut,_ dachte er. Dann spannte er sich wieder an. _Erstmal._


	25. Chapter 25

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel fünfundzwanzig**

Sie sagten er wäre in eine Schlägerei geraten.

Eine Schlägerei mit ein paar Slytherins.

Eine Schlägerei mit ein paar Muggeln.

Eine Schlägerei mit einem Drogendealer, der ihm nicht genug Koks gegeben hatte.

Lily Evans war immer wieder erstaunt, was für Gerüchte sich Leute einfallen ließen.

Sie selbst hatte Remus Lupin gefragt, als sie eines Nachts zusammen ihren Vertrauensschülerpflichten nachgingen. Er hatte sie merkwürdig angestarrt. „Wir sind Freunde," hatte sie gesagt. Er hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, aber sonst nichts dazu gesagt.

Er erzählte ihr was passiert war. Er gestand was er befürchtete, dass passiert war. Er erzählte ihr, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte es ihr erzählt zu haben. „Keine Sorge," hatte sie gesagt. „Wir sind auch Freunde."

Sirius Black war das Thema jeden Gesprächs in der ganzen Schule. Überall wo sie hinging, war er die aufregendste Nachricht. Ob sie nun glaubten, dass er Drogen nahm, oder nur zu viel Einsatz für den Hauspokal zeigte, über Sirius Black wurde geredet.

Deswegen überraschte es sie, als sie den Krankenflügel zwei Tage nach seinem Zusammenbruch betrat, zu sehen, dass er keinen Besuch hatte.

Sirius lag in seinem Bett, starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand und war vollkommen allein. Umgeben von Süßigkeiten und Gute-Besserungs-Karten, und doch offensichtlich sehr einsam.

Lily ließ sich in den Stuhl neben seinem Bett fallen. Sirius würdigte sie keines Blickes.

„Hi," sagte sie. Er zuckte zusammen und schaute zu ihr hinüber.

„Oh, hi," sagte er und lächelte leicht.

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Ziemlich gut." Er begann wieder an die Wand zu starren.

„Wie lang musst du noch hier bleiben?"

„Noch bis Morgen," sagte er. „Erschien mir ein bisschen komisch, aber Madam Pomfrey sagt ich hätte eine Menge Blut verloren und bräuchte länger um mich zu erhohlen." Er verstummte.

„Ich hab gehört was passiert ist," erzählte sie ihm.

„Welche Version?"

„Die echte." Er schaute sie fragend an. „Ich hab Remus gefragt."

Sirius nickte, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"

„Nein."

„Okay."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob seine Antwort nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Wenn sie einfach wartete...

„Ich hasse es, dass alle über mich reden." Da war es.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, schon. Ich meine, würdest du es mögen?"

„Nein, gar nicht. Aber du liebst es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen." Er sah irgendwie gekränkt aus. „Oder zumindest denken das die meisten. Wegen euren Streichen und so."

Er nickte und lächelte leicht.

„Du magst es gar nicht, oder? Du willst nicht, dass Leute dich beobachten."

„Ich weiss es nicht."

„Du willst dein Privatleben für dich behalten."

„Ja." Er kämpfte einige Minuten mit sich, und sprach schließlich weiter. „Es gibt einfach Dinge, von denen ich nicht will, dass sie jemand weiss. Dinge, die ich nicht einmal James erzähle."

„Wirklich?" Das hatte sie schon erraten. Doch etwas so einfaches zu fragen, war eine gute Art jemanden dazu zu bringen mehr zu erzählen.

„Es gibt Dinge in meinem Leben, die James nicht wirklich begreifen würde," sagte Sirius und wählte seine Worte jetzt vorsichtiger.

„Was zum Beispiel?"

„Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir über meine Eltern erzählt habe?"

„Ja."

„James begreift das nicht. Seine Eltern lieben ihn bedingungslos." Er drehte den Kopf weg und blinzelte.

„Deine Eltern lieben dich auch," sagte Lily sanft.

„Nein, tun sie nicht. Sie lieben Regulus. Den perfekten Regulus, ein Slytherin, mit genau den richtigen Leuten befreundet..." Sirius schüttelte angewiedert den Kopf. „Perfekter, kleiner Feigling."

„Du magst ihn nicht?" Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob sein Bruder ihm viel mehr bedeutete, als er ihr verriet.

„Das ist es nicht. Ich hasse es nur zu sehen, wie er genauso wird wie sie, nur weil er zu viel Angst hat sich zu wehren." Sirius schaute zu ihr hoch. „Er ist nicht so wie sie. Er hat nur Angst davor so zu sein wie ich."

„Warum hat er Angst davor?" Lily wusste, dass sie ihn bedrängte, dass er jetzt vielleicht dicht machen und sich weigern würde zu reden. Doch gleichzeitig dachte sie, dass er es vielleicht endlich aussprechen würde.

„Es ist schwer sich gegen sie zu wehren," sagte Sirius und schaute auf seine Laken hinunter. „Es ist schwer, wenn man weiss, dass man so endet."

„Sie haben dir das angetan?" fragte Lily, ihre Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern.

Er nickte, und dann, mit so leiser Stimme, dass sie ihn kaum hören konnte, „Ja,"

„Es tut mir so leid Sirius," sagte sie und spürte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, als sie beobachtete, wie sich seine Fäuste fest um seine Decke schlossen und er wütend Tränen wegblinzelte.

„Jetzt schau dir das mal an," sagte er frustriert.

„Was?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich wollte, dass es nie jemand erfährt, und trotzdem sitze ich hier und erzähl es dir, obwohl ich vor den letzten Monaten kaum ein paar Worte mit dir gewechselt habe." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie schaffst du es, dass ich so mit dir rede?" wollte er wissen.

„Ich weiss es nicht," sagte sie und lächelte dann. „Es muss an meiner Aura voll Weisheit liegen."

Er warf ihr einen missmutigen Blick zu.

„Vielleicht, weil ich keine Erwartungen habe wie dein Leben aussehen sollte. Vielleicht, weil ich dich nicht für das verurteile, was du sagtst."  
Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht. Hör zu, du darfst niemandem irgendetwas von alldem erzählen, okay?"

„Sirius," begann sie leicht gequält. „Du solltest wirklich jemandem erzählen, was passiert ist."

„Nein!" sagte er entschieden und sie zuckte zusammen. „Du darfst es niemandem erzählen. Bitte, es macht es bloß noch schlimmer, wenn die Leute bescheid wissen. Bitte." Seine dunklen Augen flehten verzweifelt.

„Ich – Ich – oh, na gut, ich verspreche es. Ich werde nichts erzählen." Sie hätte sich selbst treten können für diese Worte.

„Danke." Er lächelte. „Hey, hör zu, ich kann diese Süßigkeiten nie im Leben alle aufessen. Willst du welche?"

„Naja..."

„Komm schon. Nimm was. Gib sie deinen Freunden, verteil sie beim Abendessen. Mach was du willst damit, solang du sie nicht den Slytherins gibst."

Sie musste lachen, und als sie das tat, spürte sie einen traurigen Stich in ihrem Herzen, für den Jungen vor ihr, der nachdem er so viel durchgemacht hatte, immer noch Witze reißen konnte, als hätte er keine Sorge in dieser Welt.

Es war ungewöhnlich warm für Anfang Januar. Der Himmel strahlte in einem hellen blau und war von keiner einzigen Wolke befleckt. Die Sonnenstrahlen waren warm, aber nicht zu warm. Es war die Sorte Tag, an dem die Schüler nach draußen strömten und sich auf die Wiese am See setzten um den letzten Tag der Weihnachtsferien zu genießen.

Es war vollkommen verständlich, dass Sirius auf seinem Weg zum Schlafsaal, nachdem er grade aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, keiner Menschenseele begegnete.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ebenfalls leer. Sirius erklomm langsam die Wendeltreppe, er wollte sich ein neues T-shirt suchen. Das was er trug, war in der Nacht, in der er ins Schloss zurückgekehrt war zerissen und von James geflickt worden. Sirius war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum James das selbst hatte machen wollen, denn James war nie gut in Haushaltssprüchen gewesen, und das Hemd sah fast schlimmer aus als vorher.

Die Fenster standen offen, die Vorhänge wehten in der leichten Brise und der Raum war warm. Sirius schlenderte hinüber zu seinem Bett um ein Hemd aus seinem Koffer zu hohlen.

„Hi."

Sirius zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Remus saß auf seinem Bett, mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende gelehnt, und laß ein Buch.

„Oh. Hey Moony. Hab dich gar nicht gesehen."

„Grade aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen?"

„Jep. Ich wollte mir ein anderes Hemd holen..." Sirius wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Koffer, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich durch seinen angehäuften Berg an Sachen wühlte.

„Ah, ja. Entschuldigung dafür. James war ein bisschen verstört und hatte das Gefühl, als ob er etwas tun müsste. Wir dachten es wäre besser, wenn er dein Hemd repariert, anstatt es bei dir zu versuchen."  
„Danke. Ich will eher keine meiner Körperteile miteinander verbunden haben, wenn sie nicht so gehören."

Sirius zog das verunstaltete Kleidungsstück aus und schlüpfte schnell in ein anderes Hemd. „Also, was machst du hier oben?"

„Ich hab micht heute nicht nach rausgehen gefühlt," sagte Remus, schlug sein Buch zu und legte es beiseite. „Ich hab gehört, Lily hat dich besucht."

„Ja, hat sie."

„Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass ihr befreundet seid," meinte Remus.

Sirius ging zu Remus' Bett hinüber und setzte sich so auf die Kante, dass er seinem Freund ins Gesicht blicken konnte. „Erst seit kurzem. Ich glaube, wir haben irgendwann im Dezember angefangen miteinander zu reden. Wir sind zusammen im Zug gefahren."

„Ich wusste nicht, ob es dir Recht ist, wenn sie dich besucht." Remus klang unsicher.

„Es war mir Recht."

„Ich wollte es ihr nicht erzählen," sagte Remus und klang entschuldigend.

„Ich hab das selbe Problem."

„Was?"

„Mit Lily," sagte Sirius. „Es ist wirklich leicht mit ihr zu reden."

„Ja, das ist es."  
„Ich erzähl ihr andauernd Sachen, die ich sonst niemandem sage."

„Wahrscheinlich ist es gut über diese Dinge zu reden," sagte Remus. Es war ein Beweis für Remus' Verständnis, dass er diese Aussage nicht hinterfragte. James hätte sich aufgerichtet in verlangt zu erfahren, was Sirius ihm nicht erzählte. Oder vielleicht wusste es Remus einfach schon.

„Es ist nur...es gibt Gründe, warum ich den Leuten diese Dinge nicht erzähle, weißt du?" Sirius sah hinab auf die Bettdecke.

„Lily wird niemandem etwas erzählen," sagte Remus vorsichtig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir darum Sorgen machen musst."

„Mache ich gar nicht. Es ist nur...ich hätte es ihr nicht erzählen sollen." Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er ihr diese Last auferlegt hatte, dass er zuließ, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Er hätte es ihr nicht erzählen sollen, das wusste er. Er hatte es in dem Momant gewusst, als die Worte seinen Mund verließen, doch er hatte sie nicht aufhalten können.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sirius." Remus' Stimme war sanft, verständnisvoll, vorsichtig. Er würde Sirius nicht dazu zwingen mehr zu sagen.

„Moony, ich hasse es wie sie alle über mich reden. Ich will nicht, dass alle mich darüber ausfragen was passiert ist."

„Wir machen uns nur Sorgen, Sirius. Diese Nacht war...Du hast keine Ahnung wie beängstigend es war dich so zu sehen," sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.

„Es tut mir leid, Moony," sagte Sirius niedergeschlagen.

„Es ist in Ordnung Tatze. Es war nicht dein Fehler." Doch das war es.

„Ich will nicht, dass mich jetzt alle anders behandeln," sagte Sirius und wedelte ungeduldig mit den Armen. „Ich bin der gleiche Mensch, und ich will gleich behandelt werden!"

„Das wird ein bisschen dauern, Sirius," sagte Remus und lehnte sich ein bisschen zurück, um nicht von Sirius' wild gestikulierenden Armen getroffen zu werden.

„Moony, war ich jemals ein geduldiger Mensch?"

„Nicht mal ansatzweise."

„Ich habe nicht vor heute einer zu werden."  
„Geduld ist eine Tugend."

„Geduld ist eine Tugend für die Menschen, die nicht wissen, wie sie das bekommen was sie wollen. Die müssen darauf warten, dass es zu ihnen kommt. Die müssen Geduld haben."

„Das ist eine interessante Sicht der Dinge," meinte Remus neutral und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich brauche keine Geduld, Moony."  
„Wenn du das sagst."

„Alles was ich brauche, ist ein Buch."

„Ein Buch?" fragte Remus überrascht.

„Ja. Ein Buch. Ich muss in die Bücherei." Sirius sprang vom Bett. Remus rührte sich nicht.

„Okay."  
„Jetzt sofort."

„Du willst, dass ich mitkomme." Es war keine Frage. Sirius antwortete trotzdem.

„Ja."

„Jetzt?"

„War ich jemals ein geduldiger Mensch?"

„Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

„Irritierend, nicht wahr?"

„Ziemlich."

„Also, lass uns gehen."

„Was für ein Buch?"

„Du stellst zu viele Fragen."

„Ich komme nicht mit, bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast, was du planst." Remus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er würde auf seinem Standpunkt beharren, das erkannte Sirius.

„Na gut." Mit diesen Worten rauschte Sirius aus dem Schlafsaal und erhaschte nur noch einen kurzen Blick auf Remus, der den Kopf schüttelte, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, bevor die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug.


	26. Chapter 26

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel sechsundzwanzig**

Sirius fand sein Buch auch ohne Remus und blätterte darin herum. Madam Pince starrte ihn mit verengten Augen und einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den Sirius zuerst für Misstrauen hielt. Da das Buch in dem er blätterte jedoch in keinster Weise Misstrauen erregen konnte, entschied er schließlich, dass ihr Gesicht wohl einfach so aussah. Er war sich nicht sicher. Er ging nie in die Bücherei, solange es möglich war das zu vermeiden.

Ihm war klar geworden, dass der einzige Weg, die Leute davon zu überzeugen, dass er der gleiche Sirius Black war, der er immer gewesen war, sogar wenn er sich nicht danach fühlte, ein großartiger Streich war. Er musste diesen aber alleine planen und ausführen, denn diese List zielte hauptsächlich darauf ab, James davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Sogar mit dem richtigen Buch, brauchte er noch eine Weile um sich zu entscheiden, was genau er tun würde. Dann musste er nur noch auf den richtigen Augenblick warten.

Der richtige Augenblick kam Ende Januar, ein Freitag Nachmittag, Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins.

Die Kerker waren an diesem Tag eisig und der Atem der Schüler hing in Wolken über ihren Köpfen. Sirius merkte, dass er zitterte, und wünschte er hätte seinen Mantel mitgebracht.

„Warum muss Zaubertränke in den Kerkern sein?" beschwerte sich James. „Nicht einmal Slughorn mag es hier unten." Keiner beachtete ihn. Sie hatten diese Klage jedes Jahr mindestens viermal gehört, seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen waren.

Das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer war ziemlich groß; groß genug für zwei Klassen, und hatte deshalb zwei Vorratsschränke, einen auf jeder Seite des Raumes. Es gab keine Regel dafür, aber normalerweise benutzen die Gryffindors den auf der rechten und die Slytherins den auf der linken Seite.

Als die Klasse schon ungefähr zehn Minuten ihre Zaubertränke braute, entschied sich Sirius seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzte. Geschickt leerte er eine Phiole mit Käferaugen in den Kessel des Schülers neben ihm, dessen Trank sofort anfing zu schäumen und bedrohlich gurgelnde Geräusche von sich gab.

„Professor!" rief der Schüler und hob die Hand. Als Slughorn hinüber zu seinem Kessel rauschte, begab sich Sirius in den vorderen Teil des Raumes, wo die Vorratsschränke waren. Hinter ihm war ein lautes Zischen zu hören und alle schauten auf den Kessel, der jetzt bedrohlich zitterte, als ob er gleich explodieren würde. Slughorn betrachtete ihn und versuchte herauszufinden, was schiefgegangen war. Währenddessen schlüpfte Sirius hinüber zum Vorratsschrank der Slytherins und begann Dinge zu verschieben.

Als Slughorn den Trank wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte, war Sirius schon wieder auf seinem Platz und fügte seinem eigenen Zaubertrank getrocknete Florfliegen hinzu.

Der Unterricht ging leise weiter. Man hörte nichts außer dem Blubbern der Tränke und den leisen Schritten der Schüler, die Zutaten holten. Sirius konnte hören, wie James leise fluchte und tat was er konnte um ihm zu zeigen, wie er seinen Zaubertrank wieder hinbekam.

Fünfzehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsende wurde die Stille von Slughorn unterbrochen, der ankündigte: „ Ihre Zaubertränke sollten sich jetzt lamgsam blass violett färben."

Sirius linste hinüber zu den Slytherins und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er deren nervöse Gesichter bemerkte. James sah in mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was?"

„Nichts."

Weitere fünf Minuten vergingen. Dann hörten sie es. Ein lautes _Plop_ und ein sehr ängstlicher Mulciber hob die Hand. „Professor?"

„Ja, Mulciber?", sagte Slughorn und schaute von der Zeitschrift hoch, die er gelesen hatte.

„Ich glaube es stimmt irgendwas nicht mit meinem Zaubertrank..." Doch es war zu spät.

_Knall!_ Dickflüssiger, giftgrüner Schleim spritze aus dem explodierenden Kessel und regnete auf den Großteil der Slytherins hinunter. James und Sirius brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, als im ganzen Kerker anfingen Blumen zu wachsen, auf Tischen, auf Schultaschen, auf Umhängen und sogar auf Schülern. Auf allem, was der Trank berührte, begann es zu grünen und zu blühen.

„Also wirklich!", rief Slughorn. Er ging rasch durch den Raum und bemerkte dabei, dass jeder Slytherin einen Trank hatte, der anstelle des Zaubertranks den sie brauen sollten, eher eine Art Dünger war. „Wer hat die Zutaten im Schrank vertauscht?" wollte der Professor wissen.

„Du?", flüsterte James. Sirius grinste als Antwort. Aus dem Augenwinkle, sah er, wie Lily Evans ihn genervt anstarrte. Sie fand es lustig, das sahr er, aber sie war genevt von ihrer eigenen Belustigung. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lächelte leicht.

„Potter? Black?" Sie schauten Slughorn mit schwindendem Lächeln an. „Hatten sie etwas damit zu tun?"

„Nein, Sir," sagte James unschuldig. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sir," sagte Snape, und James und Sirius brachen abermals in Gelächter aus, als sie zu ihm hinüber blickten und das Gras sahen, dass auf seinen Augenbrauen und seiner Nase wuchs. „Sir, ich habe Black drüben bei unserem Schrank gesehen." Sirius und James verstummten.

„Mr. Black, sind sie für das hier verantwortlich?" fragte Slughorn. Sirius schwieg. „Also gut. Ich werde ihre Hauslehrerin rufen. Sie wird über ihre Strafe entscheiden. In der Zwischenzeit gehen diejenigen, die von dem Trank getroffen wurden in den Krankenflügel, Abmarsch! Für diejenigen, die nicht betroffen sind, ist der Unterricht hiermit beendet. Mr. Black, sie bleiben bitte hier." James warf Sirius einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, als er das Klassenzimmer verließ, doch Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Sirius," sagte Slughorn. „das war ein sehr gefährlicher Streich."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte gewusst was er tat, doch das konnte Slughorn nicht wissen.

„Warum fängst du nicht einfach schonmal an das hier aufzuräumen." sagte Slughorn. Es war keine Frage.

Als Professor McGonagall eintraf, war das Klassenzimmer fast wieder hergestellt und Sirius kochte vor Wut. Er war fest entschlossen sich an Snape zu rächen, dafür, dass er ihn verpetzt hatte.

„Black!" kreischte McGonagall als sie in das Klassenzimmer rauschte. Sirius zuckte zusammen. „Wie können sie es wagen, so etwas zu tun?" Sirius zuckte unsicher mit den Achseln.

„Die Zutaten im Schrank zu vertauschen! Sie hätten jemaden verletzten können! Jemand hätte getötet werden können! Wissen sie wenigstens was für ein Glück sie hatten?" wollte sie wissen. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem so dünnen Strich geworden, dass sie fast nicht mehr sichtbar waren.

Sirius zuckte abermals mit den Achseln.

„Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

„Aber Professor – "

„Und zwei Wochen Strafarbeit!"  
„Aber ich – "

„Diskutieren sie nicht mit mir, Black. Ihr Nachsitzen beginnt am Montag. Und jetzt, raus hier! Verschwinden sie!"  
Sirius eilte aus den Kerkern, erleichtert McGonagall entkommen zu sein. Als er die letzte Stufe hinaufkam, rannte er fast in James hinein, der dort mit Remus stand und wartete.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" fragte James. „Sie sah wirklich wütend aus."  
„Äh...dreißig Punkte Abzug und zwei Wochen Strafarbeit," sagte Sirius, grinste jedoch um die Sache beiseite zu schieben.

„Verdammt, das ist eine Menge!"

„Naja, es macht schon Sinn," sagte Remus. „Indem er die Zutaten vertauscht hat, hätte Sirius dafür sorgen können, dass wirklich gefährliche Mischungen entstehen."

„Hätte ich gekonnt," sagte Sirius. „Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte was ich tue. Ich habe das eine ganze Weile geplant, damit genau das passiert, was passiert ist!"

„Das war genial, Kumpel," sagte James und klofte Sirius anerkennend auf den Rücken. „Hast du Snape gesehen?"

„Das war es wert," sagte Sirius immer noch grinsend. Remus warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, und Sirius wusste, dass Remus genau wusste was er gemeint hatte. „Sollen wir Peter suchen gehen?"

„Der wird uns schon beim Abendessen finden," sagte James und ging in Richtung Große Halle. „Kommt schon, ich bin am verhungern!"

James bestand darauf, dass sie mit dem Gesicht zum Slytherintisch saßen, was ihnen erlaubte, die Sechstklässler dabei zu beobachten, als sie verspätet und ziemlich aufgebracht die Halle betraten. Sirius verspürte Genugtun beim Anblick der Grasflecken in Snapes Gesicht.

„Wir müssen irgendwas gegen Snape unternehmen," meinte James verschwörerisch. „Dafür, dass er dich an Slughorn verraten hat."

„Was hat Sirius gemacht?" fragte Peter, der die ganze Sache verpasst hatte, weil er Zaubertränke dieses Jahr nicht mehr gewählt hatte. „Was ist passiert?"

„Meinst du nicht, Sirius hat schon genug Ärger?" schaltete sich nun Remus ein.

Sirius beachtete ihn nicht. „Wir denken uns was aus."

Peters Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Ärger darüber Ignoriert zu werden und verzweifelter Neugier zu erfahren, was passiert war.

„Jetzt wirklich, was hast du gemacht, Tatze?"

„Wir könnten ihn einfach verhexen," sagte James.

„Zu einfach."

„Vergiften?"

„James!", sagte Remus entsetzt.

„Was besseres," sagte Sirius und grinste. „Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee."

Als er James seinen Plan zuflüsterte, hellte sich dessen Gesicht augenblicklich auf.

„Worüber redet ihr beiden?", fragte Peter.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Sirius James.

„Perfekt."  
„Jetzt aber wirklich!" brach es aus Peter hervor. „Muss alles so ein riesen Geheimnis sein?"

Fast alle am Gryffindortisch starrten nach Peters Ausbruch zu ihnen hinüber. Auch einige Schüler an den Nachbartischen beäugten sie neugierig.

James schaute sich um. „Genau deswegen erzählen wir dir nichts, Wurmschwanz!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel siebenundzwanzig**

James machte sich schon wieder Sorgen um das nächste Quidditchspiel.

In der zweiten Februarwoche sollte das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw stattfinden. Was bedeutete, dass James nicht einmal zwei Wochen hatte um die Mannschaft in Form zu bringen. Er setzte tägliches Training an, beginnend am ersten Montag des Monats.

„Ehrlich Krone," hatte Sirius sich beschwert. „Ist das nötig?"

„Ravenclaw hat ein besseres Team als Hufflepuff. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass wir gewinnen."

„Jeden Tag Training? Ich meine, du gibst uns zwanzig Minuten um nach dem Unterricht aufs Quidditchfeld zu kommen und behälst uns dann das halbe Abendessen da!"

„Und?"

Sirius seufzte. „Na gut."

James grinste. „Ich wusste, du würdest das genauso sehen."

Das Training am Montag lief besser als James zu hoffen gewagt hatte, aber nicht gut genug um ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht so viel Training brauchten.

Das Wetter allerdings war ihnen nicht gut gesinnt. Dunkel, mit Schneeregen und eiskalt. Als das Training vorbei war, zitterten sie alle.

„Gute Arbeit Leute!", rief James. „Ich seh euch morgen hier, selbe Zeit." Es gab ein kollektives Stöhnen. „Das wird es wert sein! Wartet nur ab, bis wir Ravenclaw schlagen."

Das Team löste sich langsam auf, nur James und Sirius blieben auf dem Feld stehen.

„Hast du Dennis und Justin heute gesehen? Sie haben dauernd den Quaffel fallen gelassen, Pässe verpasst...", begann James. „Aber Benson war gut. So wie immer. Rolphen ist ein bisschen eingerostet, aber das wird in ein paar Tagen schon wieder."

„James –"

„Longbottom war in Ordnung, und ich war gut, so wie ich natürlich immer bin," fuhr James fort ohne ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Krone?"

„Du warst heute wirklich gut Sirius. Ich hab dich noch nie so schnell fliegen sehen."

„Danke. Können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Sirius mit klappernden Zähnen.

„Oh. Klar."

Sie trotteten den schlammbedeckten Hügel zum Schloss hinauf, schoben das schwere Eingangsportal auf und eilten in die warme Eingangshalle.

„Kommst du nicht zum Abendessen?" fragte James, als Sirius an der Tür zur Großen Halle vorbei ging.

„Ich muss mich umziehen, und dann zur Strafarbeit," sagte Sirius. Regenwasser tropfte von seinem Umhang und bildete eine Pfütze auf dem Boden, vermischte sich mit dem Schlamm von seinen Schuhen.

„Schon?"

„Ja, sie fängt in fünfzehn Minuten an," sagte Sirius. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte ein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

„Oh. Dann wahrscheinlich bis nachher," sagte James und fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Sirius wegen ihm das Abendessen verpassen würde.

„Ist nicht schlimm Krone. Ich hohl mir nachher was aus der Küche."

„Weißt du, dass wenn sie Legilimentik als Fach anbieten würden, du mit Leichtigkeit bestehen würdest?"

„Ich bestehe alle meine Fächer mit Leichtigkeit," witzelte Sirius. „Also, ich muss jetzt gehen." Er drehte sich um und lief die Treppen hoch, wobei er den ganzen Weg hinauf schlammige Fußabdrücke hinterließ. James ging in die Große Halle zum Abendessen.

Remus verbrachte die nächsten zwei Wochen hauptsächlich mit Peter. James war oft beim Quidditchtraining. Wenn er nicht beim Training war, redete er über Quidditch, malte Diagramme und dachte sich Spielzüge aus. Was Remus anging, war ihm ein abwesender James lieber, als einer, der sich weigerte über etwas anderes zu reden als den Wronski-Bluff. Sirius jedoch, war noch seltener anzutreffen als James, so selten, dass sie ihn außerhalb des Unterrichts fast gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekamen. Er hatte jeden Nachmittag Quidditchtraining und musste von dort zum Nachsitzen rennen. McGonagall hatte diese Bestrafung sehr ernst genommen. Einige Tage musste er nur Dinge putzen; das Pokalzimmer, Badezimmer, Ritterrüstungen. Er musste mit Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald patroullieren, was er jedoch nicht als Strafe ansah, weil er vermisst hatte Hagrid zu treffen und so endlich mal wieder Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte. Er bekam die Aufgabe Inventur bei den Zaubertrankzutaten zu machen. „Man sollte doch annehmen," meinte Sirius trocken auf dem Weg von einem Klassenzimmer zum nächsten, „dass sie mich davon fernhalten würden. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich rückfällig werde, oder?" Er hatte auch Sätze abschreiben müssen. Doch egal was er auch tun musste, er schaffte es nie zurück in den Schlafsaal, bevor die anderen Rumtreiber eingeschlafen waren, und wenn sie aufwachten, war er schon wieder weg. Remus vermutete, dass Sirius jeden Morgen Laufen ging, wusste aber auch, dass Sirius ein Teil dieser Zeit mit seinen Hausaufgaben verbringen musste, weil er dafür zwischen Quidditch und Nachsitzen niemals die Zeit hätte. Beim Mittagessen war er immer in der Bibliothek, schrieb Aufsätze, las aufgegebene Kapitel. Doch trotz alledem, wurde er im Unterricht immer schlechter, was bedeutete, dass Remus ihm in den Stunden zeigen musste, wie die Sprüche, die sie lernen sollten, funktionierten.

Remus fragte sich manchmal, ob Sirius immer noch glaubte, dass der Streich es wert gewesen war, doch er wusste, dass es so war. James benahm sich nicht mehr besorgt und das war das Ziel gewesen.

Und so saßen Peter und Remus jeden Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten ihre Hausaufgaben, während James neben ihnen Spielzüge vor sich hin murmelte.

„Was ist der unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?" fragte Peter.

„Selbe Pflanze. Nennt sich auch Aconitum," murmelte Remus während er einen Schluss zu seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz verfasste.

„Haben wir das nicht in der ersten Klasse oder so gelernt?" unterbrach ihn James.

„Nein. Ich hab es euch in der ersten Klasse erzählt, aber es stand noch nicht im Buch," sagte Remus mit gedämpfter Stimme. Sie fuhren mit ihrer jeweiligen Beschäftigung fort. Peter machte angestrengd Notizen, Remus blätterte durch ein Buch, und James redete ohne Unterlass.

„Meinst du Sirius kommt bald wieder um mit mir Spielzüge durchzusprechen?" fragte James.

„Eher nicht. Er war jeden Abend ziemlich lange weg mit diesen Strafarbeiten."

„McGonagall war ziemlich sauer," meinte Peter. „Kannst du mir mal das Buch rübergeben?"

„Hatten wir Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung?" fragte James plötzlich. „Ich hab da nicht zugehört."

„Das nächste Kapitel lesen und 18 Zoll dazu schreiben."

„Remus?"

„Hmm?"

„Könntest du mich jetzt bitte umbringen? Oder meinen Aufsatz schreiben? Was auch immer du lieber tust?" fragte James bemitleidenswert.

„Ich schreibe deinen Aufsatz nicht."  
„Dann bring mich um."

„Nein."

„Bitte?"

„Nein."

„Ich flehe dich an."

„Ich weiß. Es ist armselig."

James starrte ihn finster, zog ein Buch zu sich herüber, schlug es auf und begann geräuschvoll darin herumzublättern.

„Hausaufgaben sind sinnlos!" verkündete James lautstark.

„Dann mach sie nicht," sagte Peter.

„Muss ich aber."

„Sich darüber zu beklagen hilft auch nicht weiter," meinte Remus.

„Aber ich fühl mich dann besser," verteidigte sich James. „Weißt du, dass es am Samstag schneien soll?"

„Mhmm." Remus schrieb die ersten Sätze für einen Aufsatz in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Ganz schlecht für die Sicht."

„Mhmm."

„Hörst du mir zu?"

„Mhmm."

„Schreibst du meinen Aufsatz?"

„Nein."

„Verdammt. Ich dachte diesmal hät ich dich."


	28. Chapter 28

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

** Kapitel achtundzwanzig**

James war am Samstag morgen sehr früh hellwach und wartete nervös auf das Spiel. Remus war ebenfalls schon wach, saß auf seinem Bett und las ein Buch, seine typische Art sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Peter schnarchte noch. James konnte die obere Hälfte von Sirius' Kopf über seiner Bettdecke erkennen.

Er wollte grade zu ihm hinüber gehen, doch Remus hielt ihn auf. „Lass ihn schlafen James."

James drehte sich um und blinzelte ihn verwirrt an.

„Er hat diese Woche fast keinen Schlaf gekriegt. Er wird besser spielen, wenn du ihn schlafen lässt." Remus kannte die magischen Worte. James nickte und ging ins Badezimmer um zu duschen, obwohl er sich nach diesem Spiel noch einmal würde duschen müssen. Als es Zeit fürs Frühstück wurde, war Peter aufgewacht, hatte sich fertig gemacht und arbeitete an seinen Hausaufgaben. James saß unruhig auf seinem Bett und murmelte Spielzüge vor sich hin. Sirius nahm von alledem nichts wahr; er hatte sich nicht einmal bewegt seit James aufgewacht war.

„Jetzt, Monny? Bitte?" fragte James.

„Warum?"

„Wir müssen frühstücken!"

Remus seufzte. „Dann mach schon."

James sprang von seinem Bett und rannte durch den Schlafsaal. Er ließ sich neben Sirius auf seine Bett fallen und begann an dem, was er für Sirius' Schulter hielt, zu rütteln. Man konnte es nicht genau wissen, weil Sirius zu einem Ball zusammengerollt war und nur seine Augen und seine Stirn über der Decke zu sehen waren.

Sirius blinzelte James durch ein Auge an. „Was?"

„Frühstück!"

„Kein Hunger."

„Du musst essen, wir haben heute ein Spiel!"

Sirius gab ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf.

„Steh auf!"

„Nein."

„Wir haben heute ein Spiel."

„Ach wirklich? Ich dachte wir hätten einfach _zum Spaß _jeden Tag Training."

„Tatzeeeee..." quengelte James.

Sirius warf seine Decke von sich. „Oh, na gut." Er verschwand im Badezimmer.

Als er zehn Minuten später wieder herauskam und zumindest einigermaßen wach aussah, obwohl die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen blieben, gingen sie hinunter zum Frühstück.

„Essen!" rief James begeistert als er sich neben den Rest der Quidditchmannschaft setzte. Das Team drehte sich um und starrte ihn an.

„Findet es eigentlich keiner merkwürdig, dass wir dieses Jahr keine Mädchen im Team haben?" fragte Frank Longbottom.

„Nein," sagte James und lud seinen und Sirius' Teller voll.

James redete das ganze Frühstück über auf sie ein, wiederholte Spielzüge und erinnerte sie daran, wie wichtig dieses Spiel war. „Bist du okay?" fragte James Sirius leise.

„Huh? Ja, warum?"

„Du bist so still. Und du stocherst in deinem Essen herum anstatt es zu essen."

Sirius biss ein kleines Stück von seinem Würstchen ab. „Mir geht's gut, bin nur echt müde."

„Trink mehr Kaffe oder sowas," schlug James vor.

Als sie sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld machten, sahen sie alle ein bisschen lebendiger aus. Ihre Laune wurde jedoch schon bald wieder gedämpft, als sie den Schnee sahen, der vom Himmel fiel, eher Eis als Schnee.

„Es ist eisig," jammerte Sirius.

„Es wird wärmer wenn du erstmal fliegst," sagte James.

„Du bist verrückt. Mir wird kälter wenn ich fliege, weil dann auch noch der Wind dazu kommt."

„Ja, aber wenn du erstmal fliegst wirst du zu beschäftigt sein Tore zu halten um zu merken dass du frierst."

„Toll," murmelte Sirius verdrießlich.

„Hör zu," begann James, plötzlich sehr ernst. „Ich weiß, dass die letzten paar Wochen wirklich hart für dich waren. Ich weiß, dass du zu müde bist um grade zu gehen. Aber du wirst gut spielen. Du bist immer verrückter wenn du müde bist, und du spielst besser wenn du verrückt bist."

„Vielleicht solltest du mir vor jedem Spiel den Schlaf entziehen," meinte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Du weißt was ich meine. Du bist du, Tatze. Du wirst großartig sein."

„Ich gehe grade Krone," sagte Sirius und James war erleichtert, dass Sirius seine Aufbaurede zu akzeptieren schien.

James hielt an, drehte sich um und zeigte auf ihre Fußabdrücke im Schnee. „Bist du dir da sicher?"

Sirius sah wie seine Fußspuren hin und her schwankten und brach plötzlich in Gelächter aus. „Merlin, du hast Recht."

„Ich hab immer Recht. Das sag ich dir ja ständig, aber du glaubst mir immer noch nicht," sagte James. Plötzlich war Sirius verschwunden und ein riesiger, schwarzer Hund stand neben James. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Jemand hätte dich sehen können!" James sah sich hastig um, doch niemand war zu sehen.

Tatze rannte im Kreis um James herum und dann den Hügel hinunter aufs Quidditchfeld zu. Der ganze Kaffee musste endlich gewirkt haben. James schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und rannte hinter ihm her.

Als sie die Tür der Umkleide erreichten schüttelte Tatze sich, so dass der Schnee aus seinem Fell flog und dann stand Sirius wieder da.

„Ich bin einfach nur mein verrücktes selbst Krone," sagte Sirius. Bevor James antworten konnte, war er in dem kleinen Gebäude verschwunden.

_Na, _dachte dieser. _Das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen für das Spiel._

Als das Gryffindorteam hinaus aufs Spielfeld trat, wurden sie mit gemischten Gefühlen begrüßt. Die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs jubelten, doch die Slytherins und Ravenclaws buhten.

James schüttelte die Hände mit dem Kapitän von Ravenclaw, gab sein bestes um die Hand des anderen zu zerquetschen und versuchte nicht mit der Wimper zu zucken während der andere dasselbe probierte.

Beim Anpfiff flog James wie gewohnt hoch hinauf über alle anderen hinweg, dorthin, wo er gleichzeitig nach dem Schnatz suchen und das Spiel beobachten konnte.

Geoffrey Benson schnappte sich den Quaffel und raste los, an allen anderen Ravenclaws vorbei, duckte sich unter einem Klatscher hindurch und schleuderte den Ball in Richtung eines Torpfostens.

„TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!"

Der Hüter von Ravenclaw warf einem seiner Jäger den Ball zu.

„Johnson hat den Quaffel – weicht dem Klatscher von Rolphen aus – Looping um Alderton – Peverell schnappt ihm den Quaffel weg und – ooh, kriegt einen fiesen Klatscher ab, und Wilder im Ballbesitz – an Benson vorbei – und er wirft – ein sehr niedriger Wurf, da hat Black keine Chance..."

Anstatt einen Sturzflug von ein paar Metern zu versuchen, rollte Sirius seinen Besen herum, so dass er kopfüber hing. Er ließ seinen Besen los, hielt sich nur noch mit den Beinen fest und streckte sich über, oder eher unter, seinen Kopf. James hielt den Atem an.

„SPEKTAKULÄR GEHALTEN VON SIRIUS BLACK!"

„Ja!" schrie James und lachte erleichtert. Er ließ sich in der Nähe der Torpfosten hinabsinken als Sirius Benson den Quaffel zuwarf. „Einfach Wahnsinn, Tatze!" brüllte er.

Sirius grinste ihn an und wedelte dann mit den Armen. „Geh und such den Schnatz du Idiot!"

Immer noch lachend flog James davon, umkreiste das Stadion und suchte zwischen den großen Schneeflocken nach einem kleinen, goldenen Schimmer.

„TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR! Gryffindor führt zwanzig zu null. Ravenclaw in Ballbesitz, Wilder mit dem Quaffel und – Klatscher von Longbottom – das wird morgen früh weh tun – und Peverell mit dem Quaffel, Gryffindor in Ballbesitz – Johnson fängt ihn ab, Ravenclaw im Ballbesitz – das Feld hinunter, da ist niemand mehr zwischen ihm und dem Hüter – Gryffindor hofft verzweifelt auf ein weiteres Wunder –"

James sah lang genug zu ihrem Torraum hinüber um zu sehen, wie Sirius sich zur Seite warf und es, während er beihnahe von seinem Besen fiel, schaffte den Quaffel abzuwehren. Kopfschüttelnd fuhr er auf seiner Suche nach dem Schnatz fort.

„Und noch einmal gehalten von Sirius Black! Und Gryffindor – nein Ravenclaw in Ballbesitz, noch ein Versuch –"

Dieser Schuss sah nicht annährend so kompliziert aus, und Sirius hielt ihn mit Leichtigkeit.

„Und Ravenclaw ohne Erfolg! Tut mir leid Leute, Black ist einfach zu gut! Der Junge hats drauf! Gryffindors Alderton hat den Quaffel – Klatscher von Michaels – nein, Alderton weicht aus – Pass zu Peverell – zu Benson – Peverell – Alderton – Benson – Benson schiesst, und – TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR! Gryffindor führt dreißig zu null! Ravenclaw im Ballbesitz – und wieder Wilder, starkes Mädchen – Pass zu Johnson – und ein Klatscher! Er lässt ihn fallen und – Wilder fängt ihn – an Peverell vorbei – jetzt sind es nur noch Black und sie!"

James, der schon auf dieser Seite des Feldes war, drehte sich um und sah zu. Der Schuss war leicht zu fangen, doch als Sirius auf den Quaffel zuflog, kam ein Klatscher wie aus dem Nichts auf ihn zugerast.

Sirius schaffte es grade so den Quaffel mit den Fingerspitzen zu halten, doch der Klatscher zielte auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm. Er zog ihn schnell zurück, doch der Klatscher traf sein Ziel und krachte schmerzhaft gegen seinen Unterarm.

„Black fängt den Quaffel, wird jedoch von einem Klatscher getroffen – Punktestand dreißig zu null für Gryffindor, und Gryffindor im Ballbesitz."

„Geht's dir gut?" rief James Sirius zu, als er sah, wie sein Freund seinen Arm an die Brust presste.

„Ja. Jetzt wäre wirklich ein guter Zeitpunkt um den Schnatz zu fangen, James!" rief Sirius.

„Kein Problem!"

James wendete seinen Besen und schoss nach vorne, machte einen Schlenker um Ravenclaws Treiber Michaels, streckte den Arm aus und spürte das kalte Metall des Schnatzes, das schwache Flattern von Flügeln gegen seine Finger, als seine Faust sich schloss.

„JAMES POTTER FÄNGT DEN SCHNATZ! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel neunundzwanzig**

Sirius Black war der Held von Gryffindor.

Sie erdrückten ihn fast als er von seinem Besen stieg. Sie schrien seinen Namen. Sie glaubten nicht mehr, dass er Drogen nahm oder ähnliches. Sie liebten ihn.

James hatte den Schnatz gefangen, ihn liebten sie auch. Aber Sirius hatte ihnen heute eine echte Show geliefert und das wussten sie alle. Als Sirius und James sich aus der Menge ihrer Gryffindorbewunderer gelöst hatten, war der Rest der Mannschaft bereits in der Umkleide.

Sie zogen sich um und redeten dabei über die Party, die es sicher gleich geben würde, jetzt wo Gryffindor eine gute Chance auf den diesjährigen Quidditchpokal hatte.

Sirius hatte kein Interesse an der Party. Er hatte das Spiel gespielt, seine Bälle gehalten. Er hatte es für James getan, weil es ihm wichtig war. Jetzt wollte er nur noch seine letzte Strafarbeit hinter sich bringen und ins Bett.

„Du musst zu der Party kommen, Sirius," sagte James. „Es ist nicht das selbe ohne dich."

„Ich hab aber noch Nachsitzen," sagte Sirius.

„Die Party dauert die ganze Nacht, das weißt du. Du kannst später kommen."

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin aber wirklich müde."

„Du kannst morgen schlafen."

„Wahrscheinlich..."

„Bitte?" James sah ihn mit großen, flehenden Augen an.

„Oh, na gut."

„Vielleicht solltest du aber zuerst jemanden deinen Arm anschauen lassen," sagte James, als sein Blick auf den großen blauen Fleck fiel, der sich auf Sirius' Unterarm bildete.

„_Episkey!_" sagte Sirius und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab darauf. Die Verletzung verschwand.

„Nett," sagte James bewundernd. „Das muss das ganze Adrenalin vom Sieg sein."

Sirius zog spielerisch ein beleidigtes Gesicht. „Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich gut in Heilsprüchen."

„Ich kann die wunderbar!"

„Du hast beihnahe Peter verstümmelt."

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Das ist bescheuert."

James warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, dann lachte er. „Du hast Recht."

„Bei beidem."

Als sie die Umkleide verließen, fing James schon an jedes Detail des Spieles durchzugehen um neue Strategien für die Zukunft zu entwickeln. Sirius nickte viel und sagte an den richtigen Stellen „mhmm", ohne auch nur ein Wort zu hören. „Black!" Der Ruf schallte abrupt und laut durch die Eingangshalle. Er drehte sich um und sah McGonagall in der Tür zur Großen Halle stehen.

„Ja Professor?" sagte er, als er zu ihr hinüber ging.

„Ich habe nachgedacht, und..." begann sie. Sirius fühlte wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog, während die Hoffnung sein Herz höher schlagen ließ, eine ziemlich widerliche Kombination.

„Angesichts ihres guten Benehmens in den letzten paar Wochen und natürlich ihrer Vorstellung im heutigen Spiel, wäre ich bereit ihre letzte Strafarbeit zu vergessen."

„Wirklich?" fragte Sirius überrascht.

„Danke, Professor McGonagall! Sie sind die Größte!" sagte James, packte Sirius am Arm und schleifte ihn davon.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Man hinterfragt doch niemandem, der einem anbietet eine Strafarbeit ausfallen zu lassen!" schimpfte James. Sirius erwiderte nichts. „Wir sollten dir vor der Party wirklich ein bisschen Kaffee oder so besorgen."

Als sie ankamen war der Gemeinschaftraum zum Bersten voll und tausend Hände streckten sich ihnen entgegen um James und Sirius in den Raum zu ziehen, sie hoch in die Luft zu heben, während alle jubelten.

„Seht!" schrie ein Siebtklässler. „Unser spektakulärer Sucher und unser fantastischer Hüter!"

Sie wurden wieder heruntergelassen, doch alle drängten sich um sie. Jemand drückte Sirius einen Drink in die Hand und er sah, dass James auch schon einen hatte.

„Sirius!" rief James über den Lärm hinweg.

„Ja?" brüllte Sirius zurück.

„Weißt du was für eine Zeit jetzt ist?"

„Zeit um diese Party mal richtig in Schwung zu bringen!" Sirius machte mit, trotz seiner Erschöpfung.

Musik begann zu spielen, der Bass vibrierte in seiner Brust, der Rhythmus nahm ihn gefangen. Alle begannen zu tanzen, ein ganzer Pulk, der sich im gleichen Takt wiegte. Sirius tanzte einige Minuten, wand sich jedoch schnell aus der Menge. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und rieb sich die Augen. „Verdammter Mist," murmelte er.

„Was ist mit dir los?" Er schaute auf, grade als Lily Evans sich neben ihn setzte.

„Ich bin müde," jammerte Sirius.

„Dann geh ins Bett."

„Kann ich nicht," sagte er und sah zurück in die Menge. „Hab James versprochen, dass ich zu der Party komme."

„Du bringst auf einer Party nicht viel, wenn du zu müde bist um irgendetwas zu tun."

„Ich brauch nur irgendwas um mich ein bisschen aufzuwecken..." Sirius verstummte als ein Siebtklässler zu ihnen herüber schlenderte.

„Hab ich da gehört, dass du eine kleine Stärkung brauchst?"

Sirius nickte und der Junge setzte sich.

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Nimm das hier und du kannst die ganze Nacht Party machen, wenn du willst," sagte der Junge und hielt ihm keine kleine weiße Pille entgegen. „Und weil du der Held des Abends bist, kriegst du es sogar gratis."

„Was ist das?" fragte Sirius. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob es einen Unterschied machen würde. Er wollte heute Nacht Spaß haben.

„Nichts gefährliches, wenn du dir darum Sorgen machst," sagte der Junge.

„Das ist eine schlechte Idee, Sirius," warnte ihn Lily eindringlich. Aber mal ehrlich, wie schlimm konnte es schon sein?

„Nur dieses eine Mal kann nicht schaden," meinte Sirius geringschätzig, nahm die kleine Pille und schluckte sie schnell, bevor Lily noch etwas erwidern konnte.

„Kluger Junge," sagte der Siebtklässler, stand auf und ging davon.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast," sagte Lily. „Sein Versprechen, dass es dich nicht verletzten wird, reicht dir also?"

„Ich wurde schon früher verletzt," sagte Sirius und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich rasch von ärgerlich zu mitleidig. Er hasste Mitleid. „Nur dieses eine Mal, Lily. Für James. Es wird schon gut gehen."

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, stand er auf und begab sich wieder in die Mitte der Menschenmenge. Schon jetzt fühlte er wie ihn neue Energie durchströmte.

Er forderte ein Mädchen zum Tanzen auf und sie tanzten einige Lieder miteinander. Die Welt wurde an den Rändern ein wenig unscharf, ein bisschen unwirklich. Die Musik umspülte ihn wie eine hohe Flut, zog an ihm, gebot ihm alles zu vergessen und einfach nur zu tanzen. Es war warm zwischen all den anderen tanzenden Leuten, doch das Unangenehme war weit weg, kein bisschen besorgniserregend.

Er kannte den Namen des Mädchens nicht mit dem er tanzte, das jetzt mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare fuhr, über seine Schultern, seine Brust hinunter. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er ihren Namen nicht kannte.

Er kannte ihren Namen immer noch nicht, als anfing mit ihr rumzumachen. Pfiffe und Buhrufe regneten auf ihn herab, als seine Hände sich in ihren Haaren vergruben und sie ihn weiter umgarnte.

Einen Moment später war er weg, tanzte mit einem anderen Mädchen. Die erste warf ihr blondes, jetzt ziemlich verstrubbeltes Haar, über die Schulter und stolziete davon. Sie kannte vermutlich seinen Namen.

James kam zu ihm, lachte, sagte etwas. Sein Mund bewegte sich, aber kein Ton. Laute Musik, laut, laut, klingelte in seinen Ohren, wirbelte um ihn herum. James runzelte die Stirn.

Sirius schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. Jemand stieß ihn von hinten an, er neigte sich nach vorne, fallend, versinkend, verloren.


	30. Chapter 30

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel dreißig**

Lily Evans war kein aufdringlicher Mensch.

Trotzdem konnte sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie Sirius sein Gleichgewicht verlor und fiel. Sie konnte nicht umhin zu sehen, wie James Potter seinen Arm packte und ihn, mit besorgtem Blick, wieder aufrichtete. Sie konnte nicht umhin auf die beiden zuzugehen.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte James Sirius. Sirius starrte ihn ausdruckslos an, dann drehte er sich wieder zu der Brünetten um, mit der er getanzt hatte.

„Tatze? Was ist los mit dir?" wollte James wissen. Sirius drehte sich nicht einmal um.

Lily ging zu ihm hinüber und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. „James."

„Was?" Er warf ihr einen abwesenden Blick zu, dann schaute er noch einmal richtig. „Oh! Ja?"

Sie warf einen Blick auf all die Menschen um sie herum. Sie mussten das nicht hören. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und sprach leise in sein Ohr. „Er hat vorhin etwas genommen. Eine Art Pille. Eine Droge."

„Er hat was?" fragte James geschockt und ziemlich laut.

„Schhhh," sagte sie. „Er hat etwas genommen, vor einer Weile. Ich weiss nicht genau was."

Sie schauten beide zu Sirius hinüber, der jetzt mit der Brünetten rummachte. James verzog das Gesicht. Er machte zwei schnelle Schritte hinüber zu dem Pärchen und packte Sirius an der Schulter.

Sirius löste sich von ihr und starrte James verwirrt an. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine Pupillen riesig. Die Brünette warf James einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Tut mir leid," sagte er. „Sirius hier hat eine Freundin. Hat ein ziemliches Temperament. Du willst nicht wirklich, dass sie sieht wie du mit ihm rummachst. Eigentlich tu ich dir hier einen Gefallen."

Lily musste bei seiner Ausrede fast lachen, tat es jedoch nicht, wegen Sirius. Die Brünette zuckte mit den Achseln und ging davon.

„Komm Tatze, lass uns nach oben gehen," sagte James mit ruhiger Stimme. Er hielt Sirius' Oberarm fest und benutze diesen um ihn durch die Menge zu führen, die Treppe hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal. Lily folgte ihm.

Der Schlafsaal war wunderbar ruhig im Vergleich zum Tumult der Party. Lily betrachtete die gewöhnliche Unordnung, die in einem Raum herrscht, in dem vier Jungen zusammen lebten. Schmutzige Socken waren überall verteilt, Bücher lagen auf dem Boden verstreut und mindestens sieben Umhänge hingen über verschiedenen Möbelstücken. Das Chaos war um ein Bett herum abwesend, was sie davon überzeugte, dass es Remus' Bett sein musste. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

James drückte Sirius auf dessen Bett und setzte sich dann ebenfalls auf die Kante.

„Sirius? Was hast du genommen?" Sirius starrte in die Luft.

„Ein Siebtklässler hat es ihm gegeben. Alles was der gesagt hat, war, dass es nicht gefährlich wäre," erklärte Lily.

„Sirius? Kannst du mich hören?" fragte James behutsam.

Sirius nickte langsam und sah ihn an. Lily fragte sich warum er nichts sagte.

„Okay, gut." James' Gesicht verzog sich schmerzerfüllt. Er sah zu Lily hinüber. „Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll."

„Ich, ähm, ich – " sie hasste es wenn sie stotterte. „Vielleicht ein bisschen Wasser?"  
„Richtig! Das macht Sinn," sagte James, sprang auf und hohlte ein Glas Wasser aus dem Krug vom Tisch am Fenster. „Da, bitteschön," sagte er und drückte Sirius das Glas in die Hand. Sirius starrte es misstrauisch an. „Komm schon Kumpel, das ist nur Wasser."

Sirius nippte vorsichtig daran, und trank dann in großen Schlucken.

„Gute Idee," sagte James leise und lächelte Lily dankbar an. Sie wand sich verlegen und nickte. James kam zu ihr herüber. „Ich weiss nicht, warum er so etwas tun sollte," murmelte er und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

„Ich glaube...ich glaube er wollte heute Abend einfach eine schöne Zeit haben," sagte Lily langsam. „Er wollte für eine Weile alles vergessen was passiert ist und Spaß haben ohne so müde zu sein. Das kann man ihm nicht übel nehmen."

„Nein, kann man nicht," sagte James traurig. Sie fühlte sich auch traurig und erstaunt und ein bisschen getröstet. Sie hatte immer gedacht, James Potter wäre so eingebildet, aber jetzt, wo sie ihn so aufrichtig besorgt um seinen Freund sah, fragte sie sich, ob seine Arroganz nicht nur eine Maske war.

„Er ist dir wirklich wichtig, oder?"

„Er ist für mich wie ein Bruder," sagte James sehr ernst.

„Du bist dasselbe für ihn," sagte sie sanft.

„Ihr zwei seid befreundet?" fragte James mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja."

„Das hab ich nicht gewusst."

„Tja, jetzt weißt dus."

„Sirius –" sagte James und Lily schaute hinüber zu ihrer beider Freund, überrascht zu sehen, wie er aufsprang und ins Badezimmer rannte. Sie konnte hören, wie er sich übergab.

Sie stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, setzte sich neben Sirius auf die kalten Fließen. Sie hielt seine langen, schwarzen Haare zurück, während er sich übergab.

„Oh Sirius," murmelte sie. „Ich wünschte du hättest auf mich gehört."

Er hörte auf sich zu übergeben. Er fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund. „Au," wimmerte er und presste eine Hand auf seinen Bauch.

Lily zog ihr näher an sich heran, hielt ihn fest, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Er erschien so klein, wie ein Kind, hilflos. „Es ist in Ordnung," sagte sie besänftingend.

Als er sich losriss um sich abermals zu übergeben warf sie einen Blick hinüber zur Tür. James, Remus und Peter standen alle drei dort, unsicher was zu tun war, alle offensichtlich besorgt.

Als Sirius fertig war, eilte James zu ihm, half ihm hoch und stützte ihn auf dem Weg zu seinem Bett. Remus zog ihm die Schuhe aus und deckte ihn zu. Sirius schloss die Augen und schlief fast augenblicklich ein.

James wendete sich an Lily. „Danke," sagte er von ganzem Herzen.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich," sagte sie und schaute zu Boden.

„Nein, war es nicht," sagte Remus. „Wirklich, danke."  
Sie nickte, sah ihnen jedoch nicht in die Augen. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen."

„Okay," sagte James ruhig.

Sie verließ den Schlafsaal und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Party fast zu Ende war, bis auf ein paar Leute, die nicht genug kriegen konnten. Fahnen und Banner, leere Butterbierflaschen und Pappteller lagen überall herum. Sie bahnte sich vorsichtig einen Weg durch das Chaos hinüber zu ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal.

Lily zog sich rasch um und ging ins Bett.

Es bedrückte sie, wie falsch diese Party gelaufen war. Sie hatte Mitleid mit Sirius, nicht nur, weil ihm schlecht war, sondern weil er es für nötig befunden hatte Drogen zu nehmen.

Sie fühlte einen Stich aus Schuld. Vielleicht hätte sie jemandem von Sirius' Eltern erzählen sollen. Auch wenn sie versprochen hatte das nicht zu tun. Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum und dachte angestrengt darüber nach. Es war schon zwei Wochen her, und sie hatte ihre Entscheidung kaum hinterfragt. Wenn sie es erzählte, würde er ihr nicht mehr vertrauen und mit niemandem mehr reden. Aber was für einen Sinn hatte es mit jemandem reden zu können, wenn er trotzdem im Sommer nach Hause fahren und von seinen eigenen Eltern verprügelt werden würde? Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Nur einen kleinen positiven Schimmer hatte dieser Abend gebracht. Lily dämmerte langsam ein, mit dem Gedanken, dass an James Potter vielleicht ein bisschen mehr dran war als sie gedacht hatte.

* * *

Sie sahen die ganze Nacht alle paar Stunden nach ihm.

Es war nicht so schlimm, wie man erwarten könnte. Alle paar Stunden hatte er einen Alptraum und schrie im Schlaf. Sie wachten alle auf und eilten an sein Bett. Er wachte nicht auf.

Wenn er nicht schrie, redete er einfach, murmelte leise, undeutlich vor sich hin. Die paar Wörter die man verstehen konnte ergaben keinen Sinn. „Geheimnis...Feuerwhiskey...Schirmständer."

Irgendwann tanzten einige sanfte Lichtstrahlen in den Raum. Die Sorte sanftes Licht, die die Haut mit ihrer Wärme leicht kitzelt, die nach glitzerndem Schnee riecht, die das Geräusch von winterlichem Gelächter und raschelnden Bäumen mit sich bringt und dem Auge mit sanften Pastelltönen schmeichelt.

Remus war schon wach als es so weit war; saß in seinem Bett, die Decke um die Schultern gewickelt, wie den Umhang eines Superhelden, der er wünschte zu sein um seinen Freund retten zu können.

Peter schnarchte an diesem Morgen kaum. Es war eher ein lautes Atmen. James war zusammengerollt am Fußende von Sirius' Bett eingeschlafen, wo er sich jedes Mal hingesetzt hatte, wenn Sirius begann zu schreien.

James hatte letzte Nacht Angst gehabt, sie alle hatten Angst gehabt. Vielleicht hatten sie sogar jetzt noch ein bisschen Angst.

Sie wachten nacheinander auf. Das Wochenende erlaubte es ihnen diesen Tag langsam zu beginnen.

Peter war der erste nach Remus. Er rollte sich herum und blinzelte in den Raum hinein als ihm die Welt wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Irgendwann schleppte er seine Decke hinüber zu Remus' Bett und saß mit ihm zusammen dort. Sie beobachteten wie sich der Himmel blau färbte und dann von Wolken bedeckt wurde.

James wachte verwirrt auf. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und schüttelte sich die Haare aus den Augen. Er erblickte Sirius. Er erinnerte sich. James verschwand stumm im Badezimmer und duschte.

Sie gingen hinunter zum Frühstück. Sirius würde jetzt noch nicht aufwachen, das wussten sie, denn er war viel zu müde. Trotzdem aßen sie schnell und verschwanden wieder hoch in ihren Schlafsaal.

Remus und Peter setzten sich mit ihren Büchern auf den Fußboden und lernten. James polierte seinen Besen. Noch immer sagte keiner ein Wort. Als es Zeit fürs Mittagessen wurde, machte James sich langsam Sorgen. Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius alleine aufwachte. Letztendlich ließen sie den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel auf dem Kissen neben seinem Kopf liegen, wo er ihn nach dem Aufwachen sicher sehen würde. James nahm den anderem mit und warf alle dreißig Sekunden einen Blick darauf.

Es war später Nachmittag, als Sirius sich endlich regte und leise murmelte. James ließ den Aufsatz, den er grade schrieb, fallen und setzte sich ans Fußende von Sirius' Bett. Remus und Peter setzten sich auf das Bett daneben, James' Bett.

Sirius setzte sich auf und hielt sich mit einer Hand den Kopf, er sah sie mit verengten Augen an.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Remus sanft.

Sirius nickte leicht und blinzelte.

„Du hattest einen harte Nacht," sagte Peter vorsichtig. Sirius starrte ihn ausdrucklos an.

„Sirius, sag etwas," befahl James ruhig.

„Mein Kopf tut weh," krächzte Sirius mit rauer, kratziger Stimme.

„Du kommst grade von Drogen runter," sagte James mit einem Hauch von Ärger in der Stimme.

Sirius nickte.

„Warum hast du das getan? Warum?" wollte James wissen, der Ärger nicht länger ein Hauch, sondern das vorherrschende Gefühl.

„Ich –" Sirius verstumme und starrte James an, dem das Blut in die Wangen stieg.

„Du hast uns zu Tode geängstigt, Sirius! Das war so dumm! Wie konntest du das tun?" James platze der Kragen.

„James, vielleicht sollten wir damit noch bis später warten," schlug Remus besänftigend vor, als er sah, dass Sirius am ganzen Leib zitterte, ob von den Drogen oder James' Ärger war nicht sicher.

„Nein! Ich will wissen warum!"

„Ich –" Sirius Stimme versagte abermals und er senkte die Augen auf die Decke in seinem Schoß. Er zupfte daran herum und wickelte sie um seine Schultern.

„Erzähl es uns Sirius," sagte Peter.

„Ich wollte nur – nur vergessen," wisperte er.

„Das war wirklich gefährlich," sagte Remus vorsichtig. „Du hättest dich ernsthaft verletzten können."

„Ich dachte – ich dachte es wäre in Ordnung," erwiderte Sirius schwach. „Nur dieses eine Mal."

„Verdammt richtig, nur dieses eine Mal!" stieß James aus. „Denn wenn du das jemals wiederholst, schwöre ich, dass ich dich verdammt nochmal umbringe!"

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Sirius bedrückt.

„Sollte es auch!" sagte James, stand auf und stapfte mit wütenden Schritten aus dem Schlafsaal hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius schaute Remus an, die Augen voll Traurigkeit und Bedauern.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Er wird sich beruhigen. Er hatte bloß Angst. Das hatten wir alle," sagte Remus.

„Ich auch," sagte Sirius heiser. „Das will ich nie wieder tun."  
„Gut," sagte Peter bestimmt.

„Willst du aufstehen? Was essen?" fragte Remus.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin so müde..."

„Okay," Remus nickt. „Dann lassen wir dich schlafen."

Sirius verzog den Mund zu einem dankbaren Lächeln und legte sich wieder hin, als Remus und Peter den Schlafsaal verließen.

Sie fanden James vor dem Kamin, wütend in die Flammen starrend.

„James, es ist alles in Ordnung," sagte Remus. „Er wird es nicht wieder tun."

„Meint ihr es ist meine Schuld?" fragte James plötzlich.

„Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte es das sein?"

„Ich habe ihn dazu gedrängt auf die Party zu gehen. Er wollte nicht. Wenn er nicht gekommen wäre, hätte er nichts genommen."

„Es war seine Entscheidung," sagte Remus. „Es war eine schlechte Entscheidung, und das weiß er jetzt. Wir sollten das hinter uns lassen."

„Wahrscheinlich." James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber was, wenn er noch einmal so etwas dummes macht?"

„Es geht ihm gut. Ein Ausrutscher bedeutet nicht, dass er plötzlich außer Kontrolle gerät."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Es ist nur –" er verstummte.

Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Das Geräusch ihres Atems war ein beruhigendes Flüstern in ihren Ohren.

„Es wird alles gut," sagte James und probierte wie die Worte für ihn klangen. „Einfach gut."

„Natürlich wird es das."

Sie schwiegen abermals.

„Und jetzt," begann Peter. „Wer hat Lust auf eine Runde Koboldstein?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel einunddreißig**

Nur sehr langsam, so schien es Sirius, wurde Februar zu März und früher März zu spätem.

Sein Fehler auf der Party wurde nicht leicht vergeben. Seine Freunde benahmen sich merkwürdig wenn sie bei ihm waren, doch es war nichts, was er richtig definieren konnte. Es war etwas in der Art, wie James ihn nie dazu drängte etwas zu tun und sehr vorsichtig war mit den Dingen, die er sagte. Etwas in der Art, wie er Remus dabei erwischte, wenn er ihm besorgte Blicke zuwarf wenn er dachte er würde es nicht merken. Etwas in der Art wie Peter seinen Blick mied und sich wand wenn er es nicht schaffte.

Sirius wusste nicht, wie er sie davon überzeugen sollte, dass es ihm gut ging. Immer öfter mied er ihre Gesellschaft, laß jeden Abend Bücher anstatt mit ihnen zu reden und verschwand beim Mittagessen in der Bücherei.

Im Unterricht kam er endlich wieder hinterher und machte sogar jede Zusatzarbeit, die ihnen angeboten wurde. Seine Lehrer hatten aufgehört die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen wenn er Aufsätze abgab. Sie gewöhnten sich an einen hart arbeitenden Sirius.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte James eines Abends, als sie nach dem Quidditchtraining zum Schloss hochtrotteten. Sie hatten jede Woche Training, obwohl das nächste Spiel erst im Mai stattfand.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Sirius und tat ahnungslos.

„Du bist anders seit...du weißt schon, die Party..." James verstummte, es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm.

„Wie anders?" fragte Sirius defensiv.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so, Tatze, ich beschuldige dich doch für gar nichts," sagte James. „Ich meine nur...du bist die ganze Zeit so ernst."

„War ich doch schon immer," versuchte Sirius zu witzeln.

James warf ihm einen verärgerte Blick zu. „Du weißt was ich meine."

„Nein, weiß ich nicht," schnappte Sirius. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ihr mich seit dieser Party alle anders behandelt, und das macht mich krank. Ich hab einen kleinen Fehler gemacht, und das könnt ihr nicht vergessen!"

„Sirius, beruhig dich," sagte James und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich will dich nicht anders behandeln."

„Aber du tust es!"

„Wie?"

„Zum Beispiel wenn – ich meine, du bist immer - ach verdammt, James!" Sirius ballte frustriert die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich kann es nicht richtig erklären, aber ich mag es nicht!"

„Wie soll ich etwas daran ändern, wenn ich nicht weiß was ich falsch mache?" fragte James sanft.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" brüllte Sirius. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg.

„Es tut mir leid Kumpel, in Ordnung?"

Sirius grunzte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Komm, ich weiß etwas, das dich aufmuntern wird."

„Ich brauch keine Aufmunterung," erwiderte Sirius aufbrausend.

„Okay, ich weiß etwas, das _mich_ aufmuntern wird. Wir wollten es doch Snape heimzahlen, oder?" James grinste teuflisch.

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit das zu tun, oder?"

„Glaub schon. Was hast du vor?"

„Alraune," sagte James.

„Was?" Sirius schaute hoch und sah, dass sie vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen waren, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Er brauchte wirklich mehr Schlaf. Er drehte offensichtlich durch.

„Ich weiß nicht. Hast du irgendeine Idee?" fragte James als sie die Wendeltreppe zum Schlafsaal hochstiegen.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine Idee für was?" fragte Peter.

„Streich für Snape," sagte James und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Ihr solltet das wirklich sein lassen," begann Remus. „Endlich habt ihr beide mal keinen Ärger wegen irgendetwas. Das solltet ihr eine Weile genießen."  
„Vielleicht hat er Recht, James," sagte Sirius und fischte einen Schlafanzug aus seinem Koffer.

„Was?" rief James und setzte sich ruckartig auf.

„Als ich das letzte mal Strafarbeit hatte, bin ich im Unterricht nicht mehr mitgekommen," sagte Sirius.

„Aber mir ist langweilig," jammerte James. „Und du bist eh in allen Fächern spitzenmäßig!"

„Nein, bin ich nicht," bestritt Sirius und verschwand im Bad um sich umzuziehen.

„Doch, bist du," rief James laut. „Sogar besser als Moony."

„Ja, klar," murmelte Sirius vor sich hin. Er zog sich fertig um und lehnte sich dann gegen das Waschbecken, musterte sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Er war leichenblass, seine Augen eingesunken, mit dunklen Ringen darunter. Er sah aus wie ein Vampir. Oder tot.

Er verließ das Badezimmer und ging zu seinem Bett hinüber.

„Was ist jetzt, machen wir den Streich, oder nicht?" fragte James.

Sirius sagte nichts und zog einfach die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zu.

„Sirius!" rief James. „Komm schon! Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"

„Nichts. Ich bin einfach nur müde," sagte Sirius. Er lag auf der Seite, die Knie an die Brust gezogen. Er presste die Augen fest zu. Es brachte ihn um, diese ganze Arbeit, diese ganzen Probleme dieses Jahr. Er wusste nicht was er dagegen tun konnte. Er war müde, aber er fühlte sich nicht schläfrig. Dieser Unterschied war komisch.

Sirius wusste nicht wie lang er da lag und darüber nachdachte wie erschöpft er war, bevor er ein leises Flüstern hörte. „Sirius."

Er schob seinen Vorhang ein Stückchen zur Seite und erblickte Remus. Er deutete Remus aufs Bett zu klettern und dieser setzte sich ans Fußende, während Sirius sich gegen das Kopfende lehnte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Remus leise.

„Warum sollte ich das nicht sein?"

„Du hast noch nie einen Streich abgelehnt."

„Natürlich hab ich das."

„Nein, hast du nicht. Nicht einmal, wenn du schon einen ganzen Monat Nachsitzen vor dir hattest." Remus rutschte unruhig hin und her.

„Ich – ich weiss nicht Moony," flüsterte Sirius und schlug die Augen nieder. „Ich bin einfach die ganze Zeit so müde."

„Hör mal, werd bitte nicht sauer, okay?" sagte Remus. „Aber ich mach mir Sorgen. Du siehst krank aus. Du isst nichts. Es...es ist beängstigend, Sirius."

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst," murmelte Sirius und drückte sein Kissen an die Brust.

„Ich glaube du weißt es. Ich glaube, du weißt genau wovon ich rede."

„Was willst du damit sagen, Remus?" fragte Sirius und fixierte seinen Freund mit wütendem Blick.

„Du bist krank, Sirius."

„Bin ich nicht."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Ja," sagte Sirius mit Nachdruck.

„Ich mir nicht."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden," sagte Sirius. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Sirius, du kannst mir solche Sachen sagen. Du kannst mit mir reden."

„Ich _will_ aber nicht, Remus!"

„Sirius –"

„Remus, bitte."

„Okay." Remus stand auf und ging in sein eigenes Bett, ließ Sirius allein.

Sirius vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen und versuchte die Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten, auszublenden. Doch schließlich gab er auf und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wusste, er würde heute Nacht keinen Schlaf finden.


	32. Chapter 32

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel zweiunddreißig**

Sirius war am nächsten Morgen nicht in seinem Bett. Sie fanden ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er fertig angezogen auf dem Sofa saß.

„Tatze, was machst du hier unten?" fragte James vorsichtig. Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sirius schwankte ein bisschen als er aufstand und musste sich an der Sofalehne abstützen.

„Geht's dir gut, Sirius?" fragte Remus leise. Sirius nickte, konnte ihm jedoch nicht in die Augen blicken. Remus zuckte fast zusammen. Er hasste es, wenn Sirius sauer auf ihn war.

„Lasst uns essen gehen," sagte Peter in einem Versuch die Spannung zu lockern.

Sie aßen schweigend. James starrte Lily an, während er sein Essen ohne zu kauen herunterschlang. Peter laß Zeitung. Remus beobachtete Sirius, der auf seinen Teller starrte und in seinem Essen herumstocherte ohne auch nur einen Bissen zu essen. Er wollte fast etwas sagen, biss sich dann jedoch auf die Zunge. Es würde nichts bringen Sirius noch mehr zu verärgern; er würde nur noch defensiver werden.

Als sie aufstanden um zu Verwandlung zu gehen, fing Peter an zu reden. Remus schenkte ihm nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit um mitzubekommen worum es ging. Er überließ es Peter. James hatte die Spannung zwischen Remus und Sirius gespürt und war genauso schweigsam geworden. Peter versuchte allein ein Gespräch in Gang zu halten.

„Sirius," flüsterte Remus als sie sich in Verwandlung setzten. „Es tut mir leid."

„Ich bin nicht sauer, Moony," sagte Sirius und begegnete endlich seinem Blick. Er sagte die Wahrheit. „Ich fühl mich nur heute morgen nicht so gut."

„Du könntest in den Krankenflügel gehen," schlug Remus vor, als er Sirius' eingesunkene Augen, sein blasse Haut wahrnahm. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht schon."  
Remus nickte, obwohl er nicht einverstanden war und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Professor McGonagall, als sie zu sprechen begann. Ein paar Minuten lang machten sich alle eifrig Notitzen, dann bekamen sie die Aufgabe eine Ratte in ein Radio zu verwandeln. Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Ratte nur wegen der Alliteration gewählt worden war.

Der Geräuschpegel im Klassenzimmer stieg erheblich, als alle den Spruch probierten. Man hörte, wie der Zauberspruch gerufen wurde, einen lauten Knall, wo der Spruch nicht funktionierte, und ein allgemeines Chaos, als es ein Hufflepuff schaffte seine Ratte in eine riesige Schlange zu verwandeln.

Remus probierte den Zauber und seine Ratte verwandelte sich in ein Radio, doch das Radio hatte immer noch ein wenig Fell. Seufzend drehte er sich um, um zu sehen, wie weit seine Freunde waren.

Als er hinüberschaute, versuchte James den Zauber, stach seine Ratte jedoch aus Versehen mit dem Zauberstab, die daraufhin mit einem kahlen Fleck an der Stelle wo er sie berührt hatte, über den Tisch krabbelte. Peter jaulte laut auf, als seine Ratte ihn biss. Sirius runzelte die Stirn als er sich konzentrierte, den Zauberstab schwang und den Zauberspruch murmelte. Ein Radio erschien, mit einem zuckenden Schwanz.

„Du hast es fast," meinte Remus ermutigend. „Sirius?"

Sirius' Gesicht war aschfahl. Er zitterte.

„Sirius?" fragte Remus und legte in einem Anflug von Panik, eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. James und Peter hatten herübergeschaut. James war aufgesprungen und kam auf sie zu.

Sirius schüttelte Remus' Hand ab, fasste sich mit seiner eigenen Hand an die Stirn und schloss die Augen.

„Mir geht's gut," flüsterte er, als sein Körper schlaff wurde. Er fiel zur Seite, von seinem Stuhl, in James' Arme, als James sich nach vorne warf um ihn aufzufangen.

„Professor!" schrie Peter und sprang auf um sich neben James zu knien. Remus glitt von seinem Stuhl und war neben ihnen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte McGonagall, als sie sich einen Weg durch die Schüler bahnte, die sich um sie drängten.

„Er hat den Zauber ausprobiert, Professor," erklärte Remus rasch. „Und dann ist er einfach umgekippt."

Professor McGonagall bellte die anderen Schüler an, dass sie aus dem Weg gehen sollen, als sie eine Trage für Sirius beschwor und den anderen drei Rumtreibern befahl ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

Sie gingen schnell, Remus' Zauberstab führte Sirius' Trage.

„Warum machen wir das immer wieder?" wollte James wissen.

„Was machen wir?" fragte Peter.

„Was? Kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor? Wir bringen unseren Freund auf einer Trage in den Krankenflügel und haben keine Ahnung was mit ihm los ist?" fuhr ihn James an. „Benutz dein Hirn, Peter."

„James," mahnte Remus. „Ich weiss, du regst dich auf, aber du brauchst es nicht an Peter auslassen."

„Ich lass es doch gar nicht –" fing James hitzig an.

„Doch, tust du. Beruhige dich einfach."

Madam Pomfrey wartete schon auf sie als sie ankamen. Irgendwie wusste sie schon was passiert war. Remus führte Sirius' Trage bis an ein Bett, bevor sie aus dem Krankenflügel gescheucht wurden.

James ließ sich vor der Tür auf den Boden sinken und schlang die Arme um seine Knie. Remus und Peter setzten sich neben ihn.

„Er wird schon wieder, James," sagte Remus sanft.

„Klar, so wie letztes Mal, oder? So wie nachdem er diese Droge genommen hat. So wie das ganze Jahr," sagte James verbittert.

Alle drei saßen schweigend auf dem eisigen Boden des Korridors und warteten.

Lily Evans tauchte nach dem Unterricht auf und setzte sich neben James. James warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, starrte dann wieder geradeaus und kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. Remus spürte, wie seine Augenbrauen sich verwundert hoben, als Lily nach James' Hand suchte und sie drückte. James drückte zurück.

Es war komisch, dachte Remus, wie solche Dinge, wenn ein Mensch zerbrach, andere näher zusammen brachte.

* * *

Im Krankenflügel aufzuwachen war eine Erfahrung, die kein Schüler wiederhohlen wollte. Es roch nach Staub und Laken, die Luft schmeckte nach den bittersten Tränken. Es war hell in dem Raum, und doch vermittelte er eher das Gefühl von eingesperrt sein, anstatt luftig zu wirken.

Sirius' Schläfen pochten, als er die Augen aufschlug und Madam Pomfrey über sich stehen sah. Er blinzelte. „Was?" krächzte er.

„Sie sind im Unterricht ohnmächtig geworden," sagte sie in einem Ton, der gleichzeitig behutsam fürsorglich und missbilligend klang. „Du hast nicht ordentlich gegessen, nicht wahr, Sirius?"

„Was?" sagte er wieder.

„Du hast eine bedenkliche Menge an Gewicht verloren. Du bist anämisch und unterernährt." Sirius blinzelte abermals.

„Ich esse," würgte er hervor. Sie reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, und er richtete sich auf um es zu trinken.

„Dann macht es dir bestimmt nichts aus auf diese Waage zu steigen," sagte sie. Sie zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu, um ihnen ein wenig Privatsphäre zu verschaffen.

„Ich will nicht," sagte er und stand auf. „Kann ich gehen?"  
„Nein, darfst du nicht," sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Nicht, bevor du auf dieser Waage warst."

„Aber mir geht es gut."

„In dieser Hinsicht hast du keine Wahl. Am besten bringen wir es einfach hinter uns."

Sirius seufzte laut und stieg auf die Waage auf die sie deutete. Madam Pomfrey hantierte mit dem herumrutschenden Ding an der Oberseite herum, als er dort stand.

„Steh bitte still," sagte sie. Er stand still. „Okay, du kannst jetzt wieder runter gehen."

Er trat von der Waage und setzte sich zurück auf das Bett.

„Sirius, stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Was?" Er fühlte sich dumm. Zum dritten Mal die selbe Frage in genauso vielen Minuten.

„Du wiegst 47 Kilo. Das ist stark untergewichtig für jemanden mit deiner Größe." Sie musterte ihn eindringlich. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht? Irgendein Grund, aus dem du so viel Gewicht verloren hast?"

„Nein. Mir geht's gut," sagte er hastig. Das war nicht möglich, oder? Er konnte nicht untergewichtig sein.

„Irgendeine gesteigerte Aktivität? Irgendsoetwas?"

Sirius hatte eine Idee. „Ich hab angefangen zu Laufen," sagte er. „Nicht zu viel oder so, nur ein Hobby."

„Du musst wieder ein bisschen Gewicht zulegen um gesünder zu sein," meinte Madam Pomfrey freundlich. „Ich möchte dir keinen Trank für Gewichtszunahme verabreichen müssen um dir zu helfen."

„Nein," sagte er wieder.

„Wenn du ein Läufer sein willst, musst du mehr essen um die ganzen Kalorien zu ersetzten, die du beim Rennen verbrennst. Und du musst sicher gehen, dass du die richtigen Sachen isst. Obst und Gemüse, Eiweiß und Getreide, okay?"

„Ja. Kann ich jetzt gehen?" fragte er fast verzweifelt. Das ergab keinen Sinn, er und Untergewicht. Sie lag falsch, sie musste falsch liegen, aber sie wusste doch was sie tat. Es ergab absolut keinen Sinn.

„Ich möchte, dass du noch eine Weile hier bleibst um dich auszuruhen," sagte sie. „Aber ich werde deine Freunde reinlassen um dich zu besuchen."

Er nickte und sie ging davon. Sirius rutschte in die Mitte seines Bettes, schnappte sich ein Kissen und presste es fest an die Brust.

„Hey Tatze, Kumpel, wie fühlst du dich?" fragt James, offensichtlich besorgt, als er sich auf den Stuhl am Bett setzte. „Okay," flüsterte Sirius. Lily setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben James, Remus saß am Fußende und Peter nahm einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Remus sanft.

„Ich – sie hat gesagt – und ich –" er verstummte. Er konnte nicht verarbeiten, was grade passierte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie er als untergewichtig bezeichnet werden konnte, oder was er seinen Freunden erzählen sollte, oder warum das alles hier passierte.

„Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass du ohnmächtig geworden bist, weil dein Körper nicht die nötigen Nährstoffe erhält, die er braucht," sagte Lily behutsam.

Sirius nickte und drückte das Kissen noch fester an sich.

„Du hast dieses Jahr ziemlich abgenommen," sagte James. Sirius schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein. Nein, hab ich nicht," sagte er.

„Wie viel wiegst du, Sirius?" fragte Remus.

„Ich weiß es nicht," log Sirius.

„Hier steht eine Waage," sagte Lily. „Du weißt es."

„Warum verschwört ihr euch alle gegen mich?" fragte Sirius. Er fühlte sich sehr klein.

Lily schien das zu spüren. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn aufs Bett und schlang einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Wir verschwören uns nicht. Wir wollen es nur wissen, damit wir dir helfen können."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe," sagte er. „Aber danke für das Angebot."

„Ich denke du brauchst Hilfe, Sirius," sagte Remus. „Die Gewichte auf dieser Waage stehen auf 47 Kilo."

„Ich wiege 70 Kilo," sagte James geschockt.

„Ich tue nicht – ich – verdammt," sagte Sirius. „Was wollt ihr von mir?"

„Sirius," sagte Lily. „Wir wollen nur, das du gesund und glücklich bist."

„Bin ich," beharrte Sirius.

Sie sahen ihn zweifelnd an.

„Bin ich!" sagte er lauter. „Ich hab angefangen zu Laufen und hab nicht genug gegessen um das wieder aufzuwiegen. Das weiß ich jetzt, also ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Okay, okay," sagte James ungläubig, wechselte jedoch rasch das Thema. „Willst du mitkommen zum Mittagessen?"

„Ja," sagte Sirius entschlossen.

Sie erhielten von Madam Pomfrey die Erlaubnis und gingen hinunter in die Große Halle.

Sirius saß da und starrte auf seinen Teller, auf das Erdnussbutter-Marmeladen-Sandwich, auf die Orange daneben und den Brokkoli daneben.

Er war hungrig, so hungrig, aber er konnte das nicht essen, oder? Er war untergewichtig. Das konnte er nicht sein, doch er war es. Also sollte es egal sein wenn er etwas aß. Sie beobachteten ihn alle. Er konnte das nicht. Konnte er doch. Konnte er nicht. Aber er musste.

Er aß das Sandwich. Remus lächelte ihn an. Er schälte die Orange. James fing an über Quidditch zu reden. Sirius schenkte ihm überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit. Er aß seine Orange. Er aß den Brokkoli. Er nahm sich eine Banane. Lily sah zufrieden aus.

„Es geht dir gut, Sirius," flüsterte James in sein Ohr. Sirius nickte.

Das Mittagessen war vorbei, eine Menschenmenge verließ die Große Halle.

„Du bist für den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht befreit," erzählte ihm Peter. „Aber du kannst trotzdem mitkommen wenn du willst."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich mache noch ein paar Hausaufgaben fertig. Haben wir heute in Verwandlung was auf?"

Sie sagten es ihm und eilten dann hinaus zu Kräuterkunde, während er sich auf den Weg nach oben machte. Der Schlafsaal war natürlich leer, als er dort ankam.

Sein Mittagessen lag schwer in seinem Magen und verspottete ihn. _Ich bin nicht untergewichtig,_ dachte er. _Ich bin fett._ Er hasste das Gefühl, wenn sein Magen voll war. _Du wirst noch fetter werden. Du bist so dumm und schwach!_

Sirius befand sich plötzlich im Badezimmer, hin- und hergerissen. Er konnte das Essen nicht loswerden. So kaputt war er nicht. Es war schon in Ordnung. Es musste in Ordnung sein.

_Dein Vater wird dich dafür bestrafen, dass du fett bist. _Er drehte sich um, steckte sich zwei Finger in den Hals und sah zu, wie alles wieder hochkam. Es tat weh, sein Bauch, sein Kopf, seine Augen tränten. Vielleicht nichtmal vor Schmerzen.

_Alles ist so falsch,_ dachte er, als er sich wieder auf die Füße zog. Er ging zum Waschbecken um sich den Mund auszuspülen._ Alle denken ich wäre verrückt, sie denken ich bin schwach, bemitleiden mich. Ich brauche das nicht. Ich brauche sie alle nicht. Ich bin nicht untergewichtig, und ich bin nicht krank. Alles was ich brauche ist dünn zu sein. Das können sie mir nicht nehmen. Das lasse ich nicht zu._


	33. Chapter 33

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel dreiunddreißig**

James konnte es in dieser Nacht nicht ertragen im Schlafsaal zu bleiben. Trotz der Anwesenheit seiner drei besten Freunde schien es dort merkwürdig leer zu sein. Ihre nicht ausgesprochenen Worte hingen schwer in der Luft.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war viel lauter und viel besser. Dort waren Menschen, Menschen, die nicht angespannt und besorgt waren, die nicht so taten als ob ihre Probleme nicht existierten.

Ein Erstklässler verzauberte einen Papierflieger, so dass er im Raum herumsurrte. Er sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. James überlegte, ob er dem Erstklässler erzählen sollte, dass das noch gar nichts war; er hatte anfang des Jahres ein Pult in ein Schwein verwandelt. Er schwieg. Er saß genau in der Mitte des Sofas, mit Absicht, um deutlich zu machen, dass es ihm gehörte, und nur ihm.

Lily Evans schien diese Geste nicht zu verstehen. „Wie geht's dir?" fragte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Gut. Warum auch nicht?" sagte James mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Er wollte sie nicht verärgern, aber sie störte ihn, das konnte er nicht ändern. Er war so _frustriert._

„Du siehst aber nicht so aus," sagte sie behutsam. „Du siehst wütend aus und verängstigt."

„Mir geht's gut." Er dachte daran, wie oft er diesen Satz in letzter Zeit gehört hatte. „Vielleicht auch nicht."

„Willst du darüber reden?" Ihre grünen Augen waren ernst, offen und erwarteten alles was er sagen wollte.

„Ich will nicht mit ihm reden," sagte James. Das klang komisch, aber er dachte, dass sie es vielleicht verstand, weil sie nicht verwirrt aussah. Das erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass er sie nicht nur ihres Aussehens wegen liebte.

„Du weißt nicht wie du ihn reparieren sollst." Er starrte sie an. In seinem Kopf hatte er verzweifelt nach Worten gesucht um genau zu beschreiben was er fühlte. Und obwohl sie nicht ein einziges Adjektiv verwendet hatte, hatte sie perfekt genau das zusammengefasst, was er fühlte. Er nickte sprachlos.

Er hätte vermutlich erwarten sollen, dass Lily Sirius die Geschichte mit dem Laufen auch nicht abkaufte. Er hätte erkennen müssen, dass sie genau wusste was los war.

„Er zerbricht, und du kannst ihn nicht wieder zusammensetzten, und du hast Angst," sagte sie sanft. „Du hast Angst, dass ihm etwas schlimmes passieren wird, oder schon passiert ist. Dass, wenn du ihn nicht reparierst, es deine Schuld sein wird." Er nickte wieder und musste schlucken.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, James," flüsterte sie.

„Ich denke – ich denke es könnte meine sein, ein bisschen," sagte James vorsichtig. „Ich denke ich hätte besser aufpassen müsen, denn das hier hat sich lange angekündigt, und ich habe es nicht gemerkt, bis es zu spät war."

„Es ist nicht zu spät," sagte sie sofort. Dann wurde ihr Blick wieder weich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du zu wenig aufgepasst hast. Er versteckt diese Dinge gut."

„Er ist mein bester Freund," sagte James stur. „Ich hätte es sehen müssen."

„Dir die Schuld zu geben wird ihm nicht helfen."

„Und was mache ich jetzt?" fragte er und schaute sie wieder an, flehte stumm, sie möge ihm die Antwort geben.

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagte sie hilflos.

„Heute beim Mittagessen schien es ihm gut zu gehen," sagte James langsam. Sie nickte. „Vielleicht hat er nachgedacht und es geht ihm wieder besser."  
Sie nickte leicht. „Vielleicht."

„Wir sollten ihm zumindest eine Chance geben, oder?"

„Vermutlich," antwortete sie.

„Es ist nur – ich hasse es wie sich alles verändert," beschwerte sich James. Wenn er schon darüber redete, würde er alles auf einmal rauslassen.

„Ist es alles so schlecht?" fragte sie behutsam und ließ ihre Hand in seine gleiten.

Er starrte sie an. „Nein. Dieser Teil ist sogar ziemlich gut."

Sie lächelte. „Ich denke, ich könnte mich in dir getäuscht haben, James."

„Was hat deine Meinung geändert?" fragte er und zog sie ein bisschen näher.

„Du bist ein guter Freund," sagte Lily nachdenklich. „Menschen sind dir wichtig, deine Freunde sind dir wichtig. Viel wichtiger als ich dachte."

„Du bist mir auch wichtig," sagte er sanft.

„Auch das habe ich gemerkt," flüsterte sie, ihre Augen schlossen sich.

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das passiert,_ dachte er, als er sein Gesicht zu ihr hinabsenkte und mit seinen Lippen leicht über ihre strich, um Erlaubnis bat.

Sie sagte nicht nein. Er hob ihr Kinn leicht an, bevor er ihr über die Wange strich. Dann küsste er sie, so, wie er sie beim ersten Mal hatte küssen wollen.


	34. Chapter 34

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel vierunddreißig**

Eine haarnadelfeine Wende in einem Lebensweg verändert alles.

James und Lily fingen in der Woche von Sirius' letztem Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel an, miteinander zu gehen. Das hätte keine große Sache sein sollen.

Doch das war es.

Plötzlich waren sie fünf anstatt vier; es waren vier Jungen und ein Mädchen anstatt vier Jungen.

Plötzlich war Lily James' beste Freundin, nicht Sirius, Lily war da, und Sirius sank in den Hintergrund.

In mancher Hinsicht mochte er das. Da war etwas, das wie Freiheit schmeckte, doch mit dem bitteren Nachgeschmack der Erkenntnis, dass er kein notwendiger Teil im Leben seiner Freunde mehr war.

Er brauchte keine Entschuldigungen, denn alles was er tat, geschah unbemerkt. In der ersten Woche beobachteten sie ihn. Dann wurden sie abgelenkt. Es war beruhigend, die Angst der Lügen und das Aufrechterhalten eines Scheins los zu sein. Es war beunruhigend, dass er unsichtbar war.

Er war da, er war nicht da, es war egal, sie bemerkten es nicht, also tat er das auch nicht.

Wenn Lily nicht da war, redete James über sie, erzählte ihnen, was sie über alles dachte. Niemand fragte nach Sirius' Meinung.

Nicht selten wollte er laut schreien ‚Was ist mit mir?' Doch er würde es nicht tun, und er tat es nicht. Er war neidisch, merkte er, weil sie seine Freunde übernommen hatte, und vielleicht sogar mehr als das, sie hatten Lily angenommen. Er hasste sie, weil er neidisch war, doch er hasste sich selbst immer ein kleines bisschen mehr.

Er konnte jetzt mit niemandem mehr reden. Sie alle waren eine Gruppe, und er war nicht da, oder er war da, doch es war egal. Er war unsichtbar.

Sirius fragte sich wie eine Person, die Dynamik so verändern konnte. Er fragte sich, ob es nicht schon vorher so gewesen war. Es war nicht immer so gewesen, denn er erinnerte sich daran, vorher glücklicher gewesen zu sein. Doch das musste vor langer Zeit gewesen sein, denn er war eine ganze Weile nicht mehr richtig glücklich gewesen. Ein glücklicher Moment, manchmal, wenn er seinen Gürtel ein Loch enger schnallen musste, wenn er einen ganzen Tag ohne Essen schaffte. Doch wenn er zurück blickte, konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie es sich anfühlte von Freude übermannt zu sein, die Art Glück zu spüren, die in kleinen Bläschen in einem hochsprudelt und überläuft.

Irgendetwas ragte bedrohlich über ihm auf, etwas, dass er nicht benennen und nicht besiegen konnte. Es war wie ein Albtraum, in dem er von etwas gejagt wurde und nicht wusste was es war. Alles was er wusste war, dass er grausam bezahlen musste wenn es ihn einholte.

Immer wenn er sich wegen etwas schlecht fühlte, dachte er über all die Dinge nach, die es sein konnten, und wenn ihm der richtige Gedanke kam, nistete sich ein noch stärkeres Gefühl der Angst in seinem Magen ein. Er wusste nicht, woher er dieses kleine Experiment hatte, doch es hatte immer funktioniert.

Er blätterte durch seine Gedanken. Sie hielten bei dem Brief an, in dem stand, dass er in den Osterferien nach Hause kommen würde und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Ja, das war es.

Orion war immer noch zu verärgert, da war er sich sicher, denn der Brief war in der eleganten Schrift seiner Mutter verfasst worden. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das bedeutete, dass seine Mutter sich um seine Bestrafung kümmern würde. Das trug nicht dazu bei, dass er sich besser fühlte.

Vor Ostern fanden einige Prüfungen statt und es wurden eine Menge Hausaufgaben aufgegeben. Sirius machte oft Hausaufgaben wenn er unsichtbar war. Er war gut darin sich abzulenken. Von allem.

Am letzten Abend vor den Ferien saßen sie alle im Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus und Peter spielten Schach, während Lily und James redeten und lachten. Sirius saß auf dem Boden und machte sich Notitzen aus einem Buch, für einen Aufsatz, den er später noch schreiben würde.

Er stand auf und ging in den Schlafsaal ohne Bescheid zu sagen. Er war schließlich unsichtbar.

Er genoß die Pause von dem unendlichen, unwichtigen Lärm. Regen trommelte gegen die Fensterscheibe, erbat die Erlaubnis, das übertrieben fröhliche, warme Licht des Schlafsaals zu dämpfen. Sirius spürte den Drang das Fenster aufzureißen und ihn genau das tun zu lassen, dachte dann aber, dass es vielleicht merkwürdig erscheinen würde.

Stattdessen zog er einen Stapel Kleidung aus seinem Koffer und stopfte ihn in eine Tasche, zusammen mit den Büchern, die er brauchen würde.

Er lag auf dem Rücken in der Mitte seine Bettes, als James, Remus und Peter redend und lachend hereinkamen, glücklich darüber, dass Osterferien waren. Sirius fühlte sich schon bei dem Gedanken daran krank.

„Tatze?" fragte James. Sirius warf James einen kurzen Blick zu und fuhr dann fort an die Decke seines Himmelbettes zu starren.

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Sicher." Er fragte sich, ob sie sich erinnerten, dass er morgen nach Hause fuhr. Er fragte sich, ob es sie kümmerte. Er fragte sich, ob er es ihnen überhaupt erzählt hatte. Es gab keinen guten Zeitpunkt um so etwas anzukündigen.

„Du fährst nach Hause?" fragte Peter und beäugte Sirius' Rucksack. Sirius nickte, was man jedoch nicht besonders gut erkennen konnte, da er immer noch auf dem Bett lag.

„Nein." James' Ton war bestimmt, fest entschlossen. „Du kannst nicht gehen."

„Hab einen Brief bekommen. Mir wurde befohlen nach Hause zu kommen."

„Geh nicht," bat James.

„Was kümmert es dich?" sagte Sirius, immer noch an die Decke starrend.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Remus. Sirius konnte das Stirnrunzeln in seiner Stimme hören, die bedachte Analyse jedes seiner Worte von Anfang an.

„Vergesst einfach, dass ich irgendwas gesagt hab." Er schloss die Augen und zählte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er zählte, oder warum, aber für ihn ergab es einen Sinn, irgendwie. Einen beruhigenden Sinn.

„Nein, ich will es wissen. Was meinst du damit?" In James' Stimme lag mehr Wut als Sirius erwartet hatte. Sirius öffnete die Augen, sah James jedoch nicht an. Er war nicht bereit für seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du hast kaum mit mir geredet seit du mit Lily ausgehst," begann er ganz ruhig. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, sie ist jetzt deine höchste Priorität und dass ich nur im Weg bin."

„Was? Wie kannst du das denken?" wollte James wissen. Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Erschien mir nur irgendwie so." Seine Stimme klang erstaunlich teilnahmslos und unbetroffen. Er fühlte keine Wut. Er fühlte gar nichts.

„Da liegst du eindeutig falsch! Wie kannst du so etwas denken, während wir seit Wochen nichts tun außer uns Sorgen um dich zu machen!"

Sirius hatte das Gefühl, diese Worte müssten ihn berühren. Doch das taten sie nicht. Er machte James wütend, doch er selbst wurde nicht wütend. Er regte James auf, doch er selbst fühlte nichtmal eine winzige Regung. Das war nicht fair, doch er konnte sich auch nicht dazu bringen sich darüber aufzuregen.

„Ich nehme an, ich bin nur eine Last für euch," sagte er einfach. „Vielleicht wollt ihr lieber so tun, als ob ich nicht da bin, dann müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen mehr machen. Wär sowieso keine große Veränderung."

„Ich – du – Verdammt, Sirius, können wir was dran ändern, dass wir glücklich sein wollen, auch wenn du es nicht sein willst?" schrie James.

Jemand sog scharf die Luft ein, wahrscheinlich Peter, ein leises warnendes Geräusch, wahrscheinlich von Remus, doch Sirius und James umhüllte ein tödliches Schweigen.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dein Glück störe," sagte Sirius steif. „Ich werde einfach aus dem Weg gehen." Rasch erhob er sich.

„Sirius, warte," bat James, sogar als Sirius schon aus der Tür war. „Verflucht!"

Sirius wanderte eine Weile in Hogwarts herum, obwohl es schon spät war. Wundersamerweise schaffte er es jeglicher Form von Leben aus dem Weg zu gehen und landete irgendwann in einem Geheimgang zwischen dem vierten und siebten Stock.

James würde ihm nicht nachlaufen, das wusste er, nicht dieses Mal. James wusste nicht, warum Sirius auf einen Streit mit ihm aus war, Sirius wusste es ja nicht einmal selbst genau, doch er gab bereitwillig zu, dass er versucht hatte seinen Freund zu provozieren.

„_Wir tun seit Wochen nichts, außer uns Sorgen um dich zu machen."_ Diese Aussage schlich sich langsam in Sirius' Gedanken, der merkwürdigste Teil des Gesprächs, und er ließ ihn in seinem Kopf hin und her wehen wie ein Banner, das Erinnerungen aufwirbelt wie Staub im Wind. All die Male, als er zu seinen Freunden gestoßen war und sie plötzlich verstummt waren. All die Male die er sie seinen Namen hatte flüstern hören, als er davonging. Blicke, die die vier sich zugeworfen hatten, wenn er sagte er wäre nicht hungrig oder er wäre beschäftigt.

Sie machten sich Sorgen, schloss er daraus, was bedeutete, dass James Recht hatte. Sie ignorierten ihn nicht; sie wussten nicht was sie zu ihm sagen sollten. Er machte ihnen Angst und es war schwer mit ihm zu reden. Sie verstanden ihn nicht.

Er sollte sich besser fühlen, dachte er, als er sich daran erinnerte wie verärgert er darüber gewesen war, dass es sie nicht zu kümmern schien. Er fühlte sich nicht besser. Er fühlte sich frustriert. Die vier redeten über ihn, aber nicht mit ihm, und er war wieder allein.

„Ich habe dich noch nie so angestrengt nachdenken sehen," sagte eine behutsame Stimme neben ihm.

„Moony," flüsterte er und zwang sich ruhig zu klingen, obwohl sein Freund ihn erschreckt hatte.

„'Tschuldigung," sagte Remus und lächelte. „Ich konnte es nicht lassen. Ich schaff es nie dir Angst zu machen."

„Aber ich mache dir Angst."

„Ja." Ein einfaches Wort, und doch zu komplex für Sirius um es in seinen Kopf zu lassen. „Du bist verletzt Sirius, und du heilst nicht."

„Vielleicht," gestand Sirius leise.

„James –"

„Ich bin ihm nicht böse," unterbrach ihn Sirius. „Ich weiß nicht was ich da getan habe."

„Das weiß er."

„Wirklich?" fragte Sirius ungläubig.

„Jeder hat Geheimnisse, Sirius, nicht nur du. Deine Geheimnisse werden grade aufgedeckt, und das macht dir Angst. Wir alle verstehen das."

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst," sagte Sirius und senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß du glaubst mein Vater – aber das stimmt nicht."

„Okay, Sirius," flüsterte Remus.

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick. Sirius wusste, dass Remus mit ihm hier sitzen würde, schweigend, so lang er hier blieb. Kein Druck.

„Ich bin jetzt bereit zurück zu gehen," sagte Sirius schließlich.

„Okay."

Peter schlief schon, doch James war noch wach. Remus verschwand im Badezimmer.

„Krone?" flüsterte Sirius als er neben James Bett stand.

„Ja?" Sirius setzte sich neben James.

„Er tut mir leid," sagte er langsam.

„Ist schon in Ordnung."

„Nicht wirklich."

„Es ist trotzdem okay."

„Du bist zu nett zu mir," sagte Sirius bedrückt.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!" flüsterte James eindringlich. „Du verdienst Freundlichkeit, Sirius."

„Nicht wenn ich mich wie ein Idiot benehme."

„Sogar dann."

„Danke."

„Klar."

Sie schwiegen. James hatte noch etwas zu sagen, das konnte Sirius daran sehen, wie er sich hin und her wand und an seinem Bettbezug herumzupfte.

„Tatze?"

„Hmm?"

„Das hab ich auf deinem Nachttisch gefunden." Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in der Glasscheibe und erleuchtete ihre Gesichter. „Du wolltest ihn nicht mitnehmen?"

Sirius schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich – ich weiß nicht." Weil er wütend war und Selbstmitleid hatte und sich wie ein Idiot benahm. Weil er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass er James nicht mehr wichtig war.

„Du bist mein bester Freund," sagte James, als ob er seine Gedanken lesen könnte. „Ich muss immer in der Lage sein mit dir zu reden, immer!"

Sirius zwang sich zu lachen.

„Wirklich Tatze, nimm ihn mit." James Ton war schon fast an der Grenze zu einem Flehen.

„Okay."

„Und benutz ihn."

„Okay."

„Wenn dir irgendetwas passiert, will ich es wissen."

„Nichts wird passieren." Sirius wusste was James dachte.

„Sirius, du weißt, dass ich das nicht glauben kann."

Sirius zuckte die Achseln.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich rufst wenn irgendetwas passiert." James Augen erschienen riesig im zurückgeworfenen Mondlicht des Spiegels.

„Okay, ich versprechs."

„Danke." Er klang erleichtert.

„Jetzt versprichst du mit etwas."

„Was?"

„Hör auf dir so viele Sorgen zu machen." Sirius lächelte ihn an und James grinste zurück.

„Ich werds versuchen."

„Gut."

„Unter einer Bedingung."

„Keine Bedingungen, du hast es schon versprochen."

„Ich hab gesagt ich werds versuchen. Ich hab nicht gesagt wie sehr ichs versuchen werde," sagte James und Sirius warf ihm einen mürrischen Blick zu.

„Na gut, was für eine Bedingung?"

„Iss in den Ferien eine richtige Mahlzeit." Sirius starrte ihn an. „Ehrlich, ich fang an zu denken, dass du ein Vampir bist, weil du nie normales Essen isst."

Sirius klappte den Mund auf um zu widersprechen, doch James redete einfach weiter.

„Ich will mich nicht schützen müssen indem ich ständig Knoblauch mit mir herumtrage. Lily wird mich nie mehr küssen!"

Sirius brach abrupt in schallendes Gelächter aus und vergaß sein Beleidigtsein. „Wenn es so wichtig für die Zukunft deiner Beziehung ist, hab ich wohl keine andere Wahl, oder?"

„Natürlich. Ich will dich nicht dafür verhexen müssen, dass du meine einzige Chance bei ihr ruiniert hast."

„Als ob du mich verhexen könntest," spottete Sirius. „Ich würde dich jeden Tag im Duell schlagen."

„Ach ja?" fragte James und wie aus dem Nichts traf Sirius ein Kissen im Gesicht.

„Ja!" rief Sirius und warf ein Kissen zurück zu James.

Es war Mitternacht, als Sirius in den Schlaf driftete, mit stolzer Erinnerung an eine weitere gewonnene Kissenschlacht.


	35. Chapter 35

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel fünfunddreißig**

Sirius schlurfte spät am nächsten Abend in sein Zimmer, schloß die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich für einen Augenblick dagegen und starrte in die tröstende Dunkelheit.

Er hatte falsch gelegen mit der Annahme, dass sich seine Mutter um ihn kümmern würde. Sein Vater hatte schon auf ihn gewartet als er aufgetaucht war. Seufzend zog Sirius sich, unter einigen Schmerzen, sein T-shirt aus und warf einen abschätzenden Blick darauf. Voller Löcher und Blutflecken, es war ruiniert. Er knüllte es zusammen und presste es gegen einen Schnitt in seiner Seite. Er zog nicht einmal seine Jeans aus, bevor er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ um die Schmerzen wegzuschlafen.

„Brauchst du irgendwas?" fragte eine Stimme betont gelassen neben ihm und Sirius zuckte zusammen.

„Was zu Hölle? Reg! Was tust du hier?" wollte Sirius wissen und hörte sein Herz laut gegen seine mitgenommenen Rippen pochen.

„Auf dich warten," sagte Regulus behutsam. Sirius konnte sehen wie sich in seinen großen Augen das kleine bisschen Mondlicht spiegelte, dass durch das offene Fenster drang. „Tut es sehr weh?"

„Nein," log Sirius.

„Doch, tut es," flüsterte Regulus. „Auch wenn du es nicht zugibst."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen," murmelte Sirius. „Du kannst nichts dagegen tun."

„Es wird schlimmer, oder?" fragte Regulus atemlos.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Manchmal scheint es so, aber ich weiß es nicht." Sirius schloss die Augen.

„Sirius?" fragte Regulus mit einer Spur Angst in der Stimme.

„Was?" fragte Sirius und öffnete die Augen um seinen kleinen Bruder anzusehen.

„Nichts," murmelte Regulus.

Sirius schloss seine Augen abermals. „Weißt du, Reg..."

„Hmmm?"

„Manchmal denke ich darüber nach diesen Ort zu verlassen und niemals zurück zukommen."

Regulus richtete sich alarmiert auf. „Aber das kannst du nicht tun!"

Sirius starrte seinen Bruder an und zuckte leicht zusammen als er sich auf seine Ellbogen stützte. „Ich kann auch schlecht hier bleiben, oder?"

„Wo würdest du hingehen?" wollte Regulus wissen.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, verwirrt von Regulus' merkwürdiger Reaktion. „Wahrscheinlich zu den Potters."

„Mum und Dad würden das niemals zulassen."

„Ich wollte eigentlich nicht um Erlaubnis bitten."

„Weglaufen?" Sirius nickte langsam. „Das kannst du nicht."

„Reg, ich kann nicht immer wieder zu demhier zurückkehren."

„Ende des Sommers wirst du Siebzehn. Dann musst du nicht mehr."

„Wahrscheinlich," sagte Sirius verdrießlich.

„Du kannst nicht gehen," sagte Regulus wieder.

„Nein. Kann ich nicht," seufzte Sirius. „Aber es ist schön zu träumen."

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick, die einzigen Geräusche kamen von Regulus' keuchendem Atem und Sirius' scharfem Lufthohlen als er das T-shirt auf seiner Wunde bewegte.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen, Reg. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie dich hier drin erwischen," sagte Sirius schließlich.

Regulus nickte, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er hielt inne mit der Hand auf dem Türgriff.

„Sirius?"

„Ja?"

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht gehst?"

„Ich werde nicht gehen, Reg. Nicht heute Nacht. Versprochen." Es schien, als ob das gut genug für Regulus war, denn er ging und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

Als er allein war, erlaubte sich Sirius ein bisschen freier darüber nachzudenken warum er nicht einfach gehen konnte. Was war es, das ihn hier hielt?

Regulus, einerseits, nahm er an. Es wäre nicht fair seinen Bruder bei ihnen zu lassen. Obwohl er für sie der perfekte Sohn war...er würde nie das durchmachen müssen, was Sirius ertrug...

Doch es gab einen Teil in Regulus, der nicht ganz von seinen Eltern verdorben war. Sirius hatte Angst, dass wenn er wegging, sie diesen Teil zerstören würden, ihn in kleine Teile zerschlagen würden, wie sie es mit Sirius versucht hatten. Doch bei Regulus würden sie Erfolg haben.

Vielleicht hatten sie auch bei Sirius Erfolg gehabt. Er wusste es nicht. Vielleicht war es dieses Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit und Angst, entfernt von allen andern doch zu nah bei sich selbst, vielleicht war es das, wie es sich anfühlte wenn dein Geist gebrochen war. Vielleicht war der eigentlich Grund warum er nicht gehen konnte der, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es noch helfen würde. Sein Schaden war bleibend.

Er fühlte sich schwach und nicht nur körperlich, obwohl das eine große Rolle spielte. Es war schwierig sich vorzustellen, wie er hinausging, seinen Vater beiseitestieß und ihn für immer verließ.

Aber am schlimmsten war, dass er sich in einer nicht-körperlichen Weise schwach fühlte. Dass sie nichts tun mussten als einen Brief zu schicken und er war da, ohne Kampf. Dass er nicht mehr widersprach, sie einfach ihren Teil sagen ließ, sich schlagen ließ und ging. Dass seine mit Bedacht errichteten Mauern, das Reich, dass er sich errichtet hatte, zerstört wurde und sich die ganze Welt versammelt hatte um die Überreste zu betrachten. Dass er jedesmal, wenn ihm jemand eine helfende Hand reichte, ablehnte, sich zurückzog, zurückzog in Richtung der Wut seines Vaters und des Zornes seiner Mutter, ihnen bereitwillig einen noch festeren Griff über sein Leben gab.

Das war es, dachte Sirius, das war es, warum er nicht weglaufen konnte. Weil er nicht stark genug war um sich zu befreien. Er konnte sich selbst nicht retten, und er konnte es auch keinen anderen tun lassen.

Sein Leben war eine Serie von solchen Sackgassen. Konnte seine Freunde nicht anlügen, konnte ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Konnte sich nicht selbst helfen, konnte es keinen andern tun lassen. Konnte nicht weglaufen, konnte aber auch nicht bleiben.

Er existierte in eimem Limbo, in der Mitte, unsicher. Er konnte selbst nichts verändern. Er wartete auf jemanden, um dieses Tauziehen zu lockern, sein Schicksal zu entscheiden. Oder zerissen zu werden.


	36. Chapter 36

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel sechsunddreißig**

In der vorletzen Nacht der Osterferien, die Sirius zu Hause verbrachte, träumte er nichts. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sehr tief schlief, aber nicht in der Weise, dass er sich selbst hätte aufwecken können. Er war erschöpft, geistig und körperlich. Er hatte es am Abend zuvor kaum geschafft die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer zu wanken.

_KNALL!_ „Sirius Orion Black!" Sirius zuckte zusammen und erwürgte sich fast mit den Laken in die er sich verheddert hatte. „Komm augenblicklich aus diesem Bett!", kreischte seine Mutter.

Sirius zerrte an den Laken und kletterte aus dem Bett, schaffte es grade so auf seinen Füßen zu landen.

„Was denkst du was du da tust, so lange im Bett zu bleiben?", wollte Walburga wissen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin deine Unverschämtheit leid. Komm mit mir, jetzt, sofort!"

Sirius warf einen Blick auf seine Kleider und bemerkte, dass er sich gestern Abend gar nicht ausgezogen hatte.

„Komm! JETZT!" Er eilte hinter seiner Mutter her, während er sich noch den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. Sie führte ihn in die Küche und drehte sich um, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Walburga war groß, sogar größer als Sirius, wenn er nicht perfekt grade stand. Sie wurde noch größer wenn sie wütend war. Jetzt grade konnte er sie fast nicht sehen, so weit war ihr Gesicht von seinem entfernt. Sie ragte bedrohlich über ihm auf. Ihre bleiche Haut war starr, reglos, unmenschlich. Die einzige Farbe an ihr waren die blutroten Lippen, die sich jetzt auftaten um zu sprechen. „Schlafen bis eins? Du brauchst bestimmt etwas um dich aufzuwecken. Und dann wirst du arbeiten."

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Sirius stumpf. Kein Kampf.

„Zuerst wirst du diesen Trank trinken," zischte sie und drückte ihm einen Kelch in die Hand.

Der Trank hatte eine ekelerregende violette Farbe, dickflüssig und zäh. Sirius hielt den Kelch, starrte auf das Gemisch und suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg um ihn nicht schlucken zu müssen.

„Trink, Sirius. Ich warte." Er sah zu ihr hoch, flehte stumm mit seinen Augen sie möge ihm das nicht antun. „Jetzt Sirius!" Ihre langen, bleichen Finger strichen sanft über ihren Zauberstab, eine Regung die sowohl auffällig als auch subtil sein sollte. Eine Drohung, die sie wenn nötig verleugnen konnte.

Sirius schloss die Augen und schluckte den Trank rasch, zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Rachen verbrühte.

„Guter Junge!" Walburga lächelte süßlich. „Jetzt an die Arbeit."

Sie befahl ihm das Familiensilber zu polieren, die gesamte Möblierung abzustauben und den Küchenboden zu schrubben. Sie beschäftigte ihn den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend mit stumpfsinnigen Aufgaben, gab ihm nicht einmal eine Pause zum essen. Nicht dass er das gewollt hätte. Sein Bauch hatte, seit er den Trank geschluckt hatte den seine Mutter gebraut hatte, angefangen immer mehr und mehr weh zu tun. Um zehn war er völlig erschöpft, fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt.

„Mutter?", sagte er leise, als er in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand.

„Bist du fertig? Dann fang an oben die Teppiche auszuklopfen." Walburga wartete nur einen Augenblick bevor sie weitersprach. „Worauf wartest du noch?"

„Es ist nur..." murmelte Sirius. Seine Mutter richtete sich auf und lehnte sich vor, bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Was, du undankbares Balg?", sagte sie mit gefährlich rauer Stimme.

„Es ist schon zehn," sagte er lahm.

„Ah, ich seh schon, und du denkst du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen dürfen, nicht war?" Walburga zog ihre Augenbrauen so hoch, dass sie fast ihren dunklen Haaransatz berührten. „Du denkst du bist zu gut für diese Arbeit?" Ihr Tonfall ließ deutlich ihre gegensätzlich Meinung erkennen.

Wut, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte entbrannte in seinem Bauch wie ein Feuer, Flammen, die hochzüngelten und in seinem Hals Worte flüsterten. „Ja, bin ich."

Sie erhob sich, durchquerte den Raum, wuchs mit ihrem Zorn. Er stand vor ihr, Auge in Auge.

„Unverschämter Bengel," zischte sie und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand hart ins Gesicht. „Du wirst mir nicht widersprechen!" Noch ein Schlag. Er sah zu ihr hoch, durch einen fransigen Vorhang aus schwarzem Haar.

Er schnappte nach Luft, als sein Umhang um seinen Hals zugezogen und er nach hinten gerissen wurde. Er landete in einem zusammengekrümmten Haufen auf dem Boden. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt in Orions wütendes Gesicht.

„Steh auf, Junge!", bellte Orion und trat Sirius kurz aber hart in die Rippen. Sirius stöhnte, zog sich jedoch wieder auf die Füße.

„Du bist wertlos." Orion schlug ihn, fest, mitten ins Gesicht. Sirius stolperte rückwärts, fing sich jedoch wieder.

„Du bist eine Schande." Noch ein Schlag, doch Sirius ließ sich nicht fallen. „Du bist ein Versager. Du bist ein schwarzer Fleck auf dem Ruf dieser Familie."

„Die Dinge werden sich ändern müssen," sagte Walburga leise, und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich werde nicht – " begann Sirius.

„_Crucio!_" unterbrach ihn seine Mutter. Ein roter Schleier legte sich über seinen Blick, schwarze Punkte erschienen vor seinen Augen, alles veränderte sich in Zeitlupe als er letztendlich fiel. Er ballte die Fäuste und presste seine Zähne zusammen um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

„Regel Nummer eins," sagte Walburga ganz ruhig. „Du wirst nur sprechen, wenn du die Erlaubnis hast."

Ihm war schwindelig, die Welt verschwamm an den Rändern und drohte um ihn her zu verschwinden, ihn für immer in diesem unerträglichen Schmerz schweben zu lassen.

„Regel Nummer zwei. Du wirst alles tun, was wir von dir verlangen, egal was es ist."

Er presste die Augen zu, versuchte alles auszublenden, doch das brachte seinen Bauch nur noch mehr zum schmerzen, Flüssigkeit zum kochen, schwappen, ein kompletter Wirbelsturm in seinem Inneren.

„Regel Nummer drei. Du wirst Jahrgangsbester in jedem einzelnen Fach."

Die Welt wurde schwarz, sein Familienname umhüllte ihn, nahm ihm die Luft. Er konnte nichts sehen, obwohl er wusste, dass seine Augen offen waren. Seine Brust tat weh, er atmete nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht wie er seinen Körper dazu bringen konnte Luft aufzunehmen. Er höhrte keine Regeln mehr. Seine Augen nahmen kein Licht mehr auf, seine Lungen keine Luft, seine Ohren keinen Ton.

Sein Bewusstsein kam nur langsam zurück, schlich sich ein mit sanftem Licht und viel Schatten, ganz vorsichtig, als ob er ein sehr zerbrechliches Kind wäre.

„Steh auf!" brüllte Orion. Die Worte strömten wie in Zeitlupe über ihn hinweg und er versuchte sich zu bewegen. Nichts passierte. Zwei identische Schraubstöcke schlossen sich langsam um seine Arme, zogen ihn hoch aus der Dunkelheit und stellten ihn auf die Beine. Ein Schraubstock ließ los und er begann wieder zu fallen.

Es war eine Tortur, in Zeitlupe zu fallen, mit unendlich viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken ob er den Aufprall spüren würde oder nicht. Er spürte ihn, Orions Faust knallte in seinen Magen, ließ ihn zusammenbrechen, zu Boden fallen. Sirius atmete schwer, seine unregelmäßigen Atemzüge schnitten durch die ansonsten ohrenbetäubende Stille.

„Du bist schwach, Sirius," sagte Walburga boshaft. „Armselig."

Sirius kämpfte sich auf Händen und Knien hoch, versuchte aufzustehen. Orion versetzte ihm einen scharfen Tritt und er rollte wieder auf den Rücken, umklammerte seine Seite.

„Verdammt," keuchte er. Walburga schwang ihren Zauberstab und wieder überkamen ihn Schmerzen, doch von einer anderen Art, nicht so durchdringend. Es war ein dumpfer Schmerz, tief in seinen Knochen, der jedoch rasch an Intensität zunahm. Trotzdem zog er sich wieder auf die Beine, stand zittrig vor seinen Eltern, schwer atmend, wütend, dass seine Eltern nicht einmal leicht angestrengt aussahen.

„Hast du es jetzt verstanden?", fragte sie übertrieben freundlich. „Wirst du jetzt gehorchen, oder sollen wir weiter machen?"

Sirius öffnete den Mund zum sprechen, doch dann sah er Regulus am oberen Treppenabsatz stehen. Die Augen seines Bruders waren groß und ängstlich, seine Haut blass unter dem dunklen Haar. Regulus hasste es wenn sie ihn schlugen und Sirius hatte versprochen sie nicht zu provozieren. Doch andererseits, was schuldete Sirius seinem Bruder wirklich? Regulus hatte sich nie für ihn eingesetzt.

Doch war es das wirklich wert? Seine Eltern jetzt zu verärgern? Er war schon verletzt, der Zaubertrank seiner Mutter machte ihn krank, der Fluch wurde unerträglich schmerzhaft und ihm war fast zu schwindelig um noch aufrecht zu stehen.

„Also?" forderte Walburga ungeduldig.

„Wage es nicht deine Mutter zu ignorieren!" brüllte Orion und versetzte ihm einen Schlag, der ihn abermals zu Boden schickte.

Sirius zog sich wieder auf die Knie und starrte blinzelnd zu ihnen hoch.

„Hast du verstanden?" wiederhohlte Walburga.

Sirius schaute zu Boden. „Ja."

„Was hast du gesagt?" Sie würde es ihn wiederhohlen lassen. Sie sah, dass er zerbrochen war und sie würde es auskosten.

„Ja," sagte er ein bisschen lauter.

„Ja, was?" spottete Walburga.

„Ja, Ma'am." Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Sehr gut. Die Teppiche. Jetzt."

Sirius zog sich auf die Füße, obwohl sein Körper protestierte. Er bewegte sich auf die Treppe zu. Orion stieß ihn zur Seite, als er an ihm vorbei ging und er taumelte vorwärts, stieß mit der Brust gegen das Treppengeländer.

„Dämlicher Bengel," murmelte Orion.

Sirius sah Regulus nicht an, als er an ihm vorbeikam, sondern hielt seine Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Sirius?", flüsterte Regulus. Sirius schwieg und ging einfach an ihm vorbei. „Sirius, bitte..."

Sirius fing mit den Teppichen im Obergeschoss an und arbeitete sich immer weiter runter. Es war eine lange, mühsehlige Arbeit, und er brauchte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden um sie zu beenden.

„Müde?", hatte seine Mutter ihn verspottet als er sich erschöpft gegen das Treppengeländer lehnte. „Zu schade. Ich hab noch mehr für dich zu tun."


	37. Chapter 37

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone **

**Kapitel siebenunddreißig**

Am nächsten Nachmittag stand Sirius wieder vor seinen Eltern im Wohnzimmer. Er hatte die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Tag gearbeitet.

„Das hast du heute gut gemacht, Sirius," sagte Walburga, doch es war kein Kompliment. Es war Spott; sie verhöhnte ihn mit der Tatsache, dass sie ihn gebrochen hatte.

„Danke," flüsterte er trotzdem. Er war so müde, er hatte Schmerzen, und er war gebrochen.

„Es ist an der Zeit für dich zurück in die Schule zu gehen," begann sie. „Sorg dafür, dass du den Familiennamen in Ehren hälst. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich mit Schlammblütern oder Verrätern abgibst."

„Vielleicht braucht dein Gedächtnis noch eine kleine Erinnerung," schlug Orion vor und machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung, „an die Konsequenzen, falls du mit den falschen Leuten gesehen wirst oder deine Noten schlechter werden."

Sirius schüttelte hastig den Kopf, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als die Bewegung an seinen strapazierten Muskeln zog.

„Schüttel nicht den Kopf, Junge!", schrie Orion und schlug Sirius mitten ins Gesicht.

„Entschuldige," sagte Sirius und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

„Vergiss nicht was wir dir befohlen haben," sagte Walburga. „Und jetzt geh zurück zur Schule."

Seine Eltern ließen ihn mitten im Raum stehen. Langsam erklomm er die Treppen hoch in sein Zimmer um seine Sachen zu hohlen.

Regulus saß auf seinem Bett als er eintrat.

„Sirius?"

„Was willst du, Reg?" fragte Sirius müde, während er einige Kleidungsstücke in seinen Rucksack packte.

„Sie stehen sehr unter Druck," sagte Regulus. „Der dunkle Lord verlangt in letzter Zeit sehr viel von ihnen. Sie haben Angst, dass die Dinge die du tust ihnen noch mehr Ärger bringen."

„Du verteidigst sie?", fragte Sirius ungläubig. „Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?"

„Es ist nur...du solltest vorsichtig sein, Sirius," meinte Regulus vorsichtig.

„Verdammt nochmal, Reg," sagte Sirius. Er zog den Reißverschluss seines Rucksacks zu und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf seinen schmerzenden Rücken.

„Ich versuche nur dir zu helfen!" protestierte Regulus.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Die Treppenstufen schwiegen unter seinen Turnschuhen; die Köpfe der Hauselfen, die an den Wänden aufgereiht waren starrten regungslos auf ihn herab. Der einzige Ton kam vom Rauschen des Feuers und seiner eigenen Stimme, die es schaffte ein „Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum." herauszupressen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ziemlich leer als er ankam, da viele Schüler das warme Wetter voll ausnutzen.

Sirius schleppte sich die Wendeltreppe zum Schlafsaal hoch. Er war überrascht Remus, Peter, James und Lily über den Raum verteilt zu sehen, anscheinend am Hausaufgaben machen.

„Sirius?" sagte Peter überrascht. Die anderen schauten hoch um ihn anzusehen.

„Merlin, Sirius, was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" fragte James, sprang von seinem Bett auf und kam zu seinem Freund hinüber. James hob eine Hand um Sirius Haar beiseite zu schieben, damit er die große Wunde auf seiner Wange sehen konnte. Sirius zuckte zusammen und entzog sich James' Berührung.

Verwirrt senkte James seine Hand, hob sie jedoch wieder um nach Sirius' Rucksack zu greifen. „Hier, lass mich das nehmen."

Sirius erlaubte ihm stumm die Tasche zu nehmen. Er stand immer noch unsicher in der Tür.

„Komm, Sirius," sagte Remus. „Setz dich hin." Er deutete auf sein Bett. Sirius ging hinüber und setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben Remus.

„Vielleicht solltest du in den Krankenflügel gehen," meinte Lily und setzte sich auf seine andere Seite.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht gehen."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte James und ließ sich vor Sirius auf die Knie sinken.

Sirius schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Du kannst es uns erzählen," sagte Remus sanft.

„Bitte, Tatze. Rede mit uns," flehte James.

„Meine Eltern –" er stockte. Seine Stimme klang erschöpft, wie raues Schmirgelpapier, gedämpft.

„Deine Eltern haben dir das angetan?", fragte Peter völlig verstört.

Sirius nickte. „Ich hätte ihnen nicht widersprechen dürfen."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung für das was sie dir angetan haben!" sagte James aufgebracht.

„James, beruhige dich," sagte Remus. Er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Sirius. Sirius merkte, dass er zitterte.

„Komm Tatze. Du musst in den Krankenflügel," meinte James besorgt.

„Nein."

„Wirst du zulassen, dass ich dich ein bisschen heile?" fragte Lily vorsichtig. Sirius nickte.

Wie sich herausstellte, war Lily ziemlich gut mit Heilsprüchen, obwohl sie nicht annährend so oft mit ihnen in Berührung kam wie die Rumtreiber.

„So ist es besser, oder?" sagte Lily zufrieden.

„Danke," sagte Sirius.

„Bald ist Abendessen," bemerkte Peter.

„Ich hab Bauchschmerzen," sagte Sirius und es war keine Lüge. Sein Bauch hatte weh getan, seit seine Mutter ihm diesen Trank verabreicht hatte. Er ging davon aus, dass genau dies ihre Absicht gewesen war: ihm eine bleibende Erinnerung an das zu geben, was passieren würde wenn er versagte.

„Wie lang ist es her, dass du etwas gegessen hast?" fragte Remus.

„Warum?"

„Essen könnte helfen," antwortete er.

„Ich möchte duschen bevor wir gehen;" sagte Sirius.

„Klar," meinte Lily beruhigend.

Er drehte das Wasser so heiß, dass es auf seiner eisigen Haut brannte. Es fühlte sich gut an auf seinen mitgenommenen Muskeln. Nach seiner Dusche rubbelte er sich die Haare trocken und warf sich eine Jeans und ein T-shirt über, dann ging er seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum suchen.

Er ging mit ihnen hinunter in die Große Halle, musste sich jedoch Mühe geben um mit ihnen Schritt zu halten. Obwohl Lily alle sichtbaren Wunden geheilt hatte, tat ihm immer noch alles weh. Der Cruciatus-Fluch bewirkte das jedes Mal bei ihm.

Die Große Halle war voller Schüler; es schien, als ob alle aus den Ferien zurückgekommen wären. Sie hatten Schwierigkeiten fünf Plätze zusammen zu finden, hatten jedoch Erfolg, als James zwei Zweitklässler so verängstigte, dass sie Platz machten, was Lily dazu brachte seinen Arm zu schlagen und ihn zurechtzuweisen.

„Es ist sinnlos," meinte Remus schließlich, als James nicht das mindeste Interesse an ihrer Belehrung zeigte. „Ich versuche es seit Jahren. James hat kein Gewissen."

James warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Hab ich sehr wohl. Aber mal ehrlich, was interessieren mich so ein paar Zwerge?"

„Sie sind keine Zwerge, James," seufzte Lily. „Sie sind erst elf Jahre alt!"

Das Gespräch plätscherte dahin, während Sirius sich den Teller voller Essen lud. Er war hungrig, nein, am verhungern, trotz seiner Bauchschmerzen. Und Remus hatte gesagt er würde sich nach dem Essen besser fühlen. Er aß einen Bissen von seinem Hühnchen, und noch einen, und noch einen.

Was machte es schon? Seine Eltern hatten gewonnen, er hatte aufgegeben. Nichts was er tat würde etwas daran ändern. Es war vorbei.

„Haben sie dich etwa auch noch hungern lassen?" sagte James, der ihn verwundert anstarrte. „Ich hab dich lange nicht mehr so hungrig gesehen."

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, James," warnte ihn Remus, doch es war zu spät.

_Was mache ich da?_ Dachte Sirius panisch. _Ich kann nicht so essen. Das ist ganz falsch!_ Er legte seine Gabel weg und aß für den Rest des Abendessens nicht einen Bissen. Er war eh schon zu voll.

Als sie sich erhoben fühlte sich Sirius krank. Schlimmer als vor dem Essen. Niemand bemerkte etwas. Lily und James diskutierten, Peter kommentierte und Remus passte auf wer gewinnen würde.

Schuld wand sich in seinem Inneren und nistete sich vor allem in seinem Magen ein, ließ ihn noch mehr schmerzen. _Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe. Ich hasse mich._

Im dritten Stock konnte er es schließlich nicht mehr ertragen. „Ich treff euch oben. Ich muss kurz aufs Klo." Und schon rannte er den Korridor entlang.

Der Waschraum war leer. Seine Turnschuhe quietschten auf dem Boden und zwangen ihn an jeden einzelnen Schritt zu denken, den er auf das zu tat, was er nicht tun sollte.

_Mir ist schlecht,_ sagte er sich. _Das hier ist nicht falsch._

Wind wehte durch eine gesprungene Scheibe, flüsterte um ihn herum. _Ich weiß was du tust. Du machst dich selbst krank. Schwach. Armselig._

Sein Bauch tat noch mehr weh, es tat so schrecklich weh...Er stürzte in die letzte Kabine und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.

Er steckte sich keinen Finger in den Hals. Das musste er gar nicht. Sein Magen leerte sich von selbst, schmerzhaft, seine Augen tränten. Er fühlte sich schrecklich und doch erleichtert.

_Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht._


	38. Chapter 38

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**K****apitel achtunddreißig**

Remus sah Sirius hinterher, als dieser davoneilte und drehte sich dann zu James, Lily und Peter um.

„Wir treffen dich oben, okay?" sagte James zu Lily als er die Bedeutung hinter Remus' Blick begriff.

„Ich glaube ich sehe euch erst Morgen," sagte sie. „Ich geh heute mal früh ins Bett."

„Okay," sagte James. Er küsste sie kurz und sie machte sich auf den Weg die Treppen hinauf.

Remus, James und Peter eilten den Korridor entlang hinter ihrem Freund her.

Der Waschraum war hell erleuchtet, doch die dunklen Fließen gaben dem Raum eine düstere Atmosphäre. Der Boden war glatt unter ihren Turnschuhen, das Licht der Kerzen spiegelte sich auf glänzendem Stein. Dunkle Schatten verschluckten das Licht um die hölzernen Kabinen herum. Ein Schatten in der letzten Kabine zuckte krampfhaft und sie nährten sich ihm vorsichtig.

Sie fanden Sirius, wie er sich heftig übergab. Remus ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie sinken und legte eine Hand auf den Rücken seines Feundes, rieb langsam beruhigende Kreise, zuckte zusammen als er spürte wie Knochen gegen seine Hand drückten. Er warf einen Blick auf James und Peter, die an den Waschbecken standen, hilflos.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte Sirius auf sich zu übergeben, blieb jedoch zusammengekrümmt und nach Luft ringend auf dem Boden sitzen.

„Merlin," flüsterte James, und machte mit bleichem Gesicht einen Schritt nach vorne. Er sah selbst aus, als ob er sich gleich übergeben müsste.

„James," sagte Remus ruhig, „könntest du bitte ein feuchtes Handtuch besorgen?"

James nickte hastig und tat genau das, rannte dabei jedoch gegen Peter, den er einfach zur Seite stieß.

Remus half Sirius sich aufrecht gegen die Wand zu setzten. Als ihm das feuchte Handtuch in die Hand gedrückt wurde, versuchte Remus es Sirius zu geben, doch dieser starrte ihn nur verwirrt an. Remus wischte vorsichtig den Schweiß aus Sirius' Gesicht.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er sanft.

Sirius nickte. „Gib mir nur – nur eine Minute." Es kostete ihn einige Anstrengung zu sprechen.

Als Sirius versuchte aufzustehen, rutschten seine Turnschuhe auf den glatten Fließen weg und er wäre gefallen, hätte James ihn nicht aufgefangen. James führte Sirius hinüber zu den marmornen Waschbecken, an die er sich klammerte, während er sich den Mund ausspülte.

„Meinst du du schaffst es bis zum Krankenflügel?" fragte James.

„Ich muss nicht in den Krankenflügel," sagte Sirius. „Mir geht's gut."

„Verdammt, Sirius," fluchte James. „Lass uns dich einfach in den Krankenflügel bringen."

„Nein."

„Bitte?"

„Nein. Ich will nicht." Und drehte sich mit flehenden Augen zu ihnen um. „Bitte, ich will nur ins Bett."

Sie gaben nach, weil es das einzige war, das sie für ihn tun konnten. Alles, damit er sich ein kleines bisschen weniger schlecht fühlte. Sie brauchten eine Ewigkeit hoch zu ihrem Schlafsaal und wechselten sich ab Sirius zu unterstützen, der sich zu schwach fühlte um es alleine zu schaffen. James redete weiter auf Sirius ein, dass er zu Madam Pomfrey gehen sollte, doch Sirius blieb stur.

Remus merkte, dass Leute sie anstarrten als sie sich langsam einen Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum bahnten. James umklammerte weiter Sirius' Arm um ihn aufrecht zu halten.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht in den Krankenflügel willst?" fragte James, als Sirius sich auf sein Bett sinken ließ.

„Ja," sagte Sirius leise. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und umklammerte seinen Bauch.

„Tut es immer noch weh?" fragte Peter. Sirius nickte und presste die Augen fest zu.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, fiel Sirius in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Remus, James und Peter beschäftigten sich leise mit dem Rest ihrer Hausaufgaben.

„Was meinst du ist mit ihm los?" flüsterte James, und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Sirius' schlafende Gestalt.

„Ich weiss es nicht," antwortete Remus.

„Wir hätten merken müssen, dass er krank ist," sagte James mit schlechtem Gewissen. „Wir hätten darauf achten müssen."

Remus überlegte was sie noch alles hätten bemerken müssen. Es war vermutlich wirklich schwer für Sirius gewesen zuzugeben was seine Eltern getan hatten. Doch da sie schon gewusst hatten, dass seine Eltern ihn misshandelten, war es für sie kein so großes Geständnis gewesen wie für ihn. Sie hatten es rasch hinter sich gelassen und waren mit ihrem Leben fortgefahren.

„Warum meinst du hat er uns erzählt, dass seine Eltern ihn verletzten?" fragte Remus. James blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ich weiss es nicht."

„Er hat es uns vorher nicht erzählt, weil er nicht wollte, dass wir uns Sorgen machen, oder? Also warum tut er jetzt so, als wäre es nicht so schlimm wie es ist? Warum geht er nicht in den Krankenflügel? Außer es gibt etwas, dass er uns nicht erzählt."

„Was zum Beispiel?"

„Ich weiss es nicht."

Sie gingen früh zu Bett, da am nächsten Tag der Unterricht wieder begann. Doch nur Peter bekam genug Schlaf.

Weniger als eine Stunde nachdem sie ins Bett gegangen waren, wachten Remus und James wieder auf, als sie hörten wie Sirius sich schon wieder im Badezimmer übergab. Remus tapste über den kalten Steinboden des Schlafsaals bis ins Bad. Er half Sirius sich ein bisschen sauber zu machen und brachte ihn wieder ins Bett.

„Danke, Moony," flüsterte Sirius.

„Geh bitte in den Krankenflügel, Sirius," flehte Remus.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt geht's mir gut."

Remus legte sich hin und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, doch kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, war Sirius wieder aus dem Bett.

„Ich geh schon," sagte James als Remus aufstehen wollte, erhob sich und folgte Sirius ins Bad. Remus schätzte James' Verständnis. Keiner von beiden wollte Sirius das alleine durchstehen lassen. Sie mussten ihm irgendwie helfen.

Als sie zurückkamen, setzte sich James ans Fußende von Remus' Bett, sein Gewicht ließ die Matratze knarzen.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, das wir für ihn tun können?" fragte er. „Außer dem Krankenflügel, meine ich. Irgendwas das _wir_ tun können?"

„Ich weiss es nicht."

„Ich wünschte es gäbe etwas," sagte James und warf einen besorgten Blick in Richtung Sirius.

„Ich auch."

„Dieses Jahr läuft für ihn alles falsch."

„Ich glaube es ging schon eine Weile so."

James nickte traurig.

„Du solltest versuchen ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen. Wir haben morgen Unterricht," sagte Remus.

James verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiss."

Sie versuchten zu schlafen, doch nur Peter schaffte es. Peter konnte immer schlafen. James und Remus wachten nach einer Stunde wieder auf, es war das nächste Mal, dass Sirius aufstand.

„Ich bin dran," sagte Remus zu James und ging ins Badezimmer.

Als Sirius aufgehört hatte sich zu übergeben, blieb er auf dem eisigen Boden sitzen. Sein Gesicht war schneeweiß, wie ein Laken, er schwitzte und zitterte.

„Komm Sirius. Du bist krank. Du musst zu Madam Pomfrey," sagte Remus sanft.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

Sirius schwieg.

„Haben deine Eltern etwas damit zu tun?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, blickte jedoch zu Boden.

„Du solltest wenigstens von diesem kalten Boden weg," sagte Remus. „Bevor du noch kränker wirst."

„Nur einen Moment."

„Was ist los?"

„Ich glaube mir wird wieder schlecht."

Remus saß eine ganze Weile neben Sirius, rieb ihm den Rücken und wünschte er könnte mehr tun um Sirius zu helfen. Sirius' langes, schwarzes Haar raschelte leise, als der Stoff seines T-shirts sich unter Remus' Hand bewegte und Remus merkte, dass Sirius immer noch seine Kleider von vorher trug.

„Okay, ich glaub ich bin jetzt in Ordnung," flüsterte Sirius schließlich. Er stand zittrig auf und stolperte hinüber zum Waschbeckehn um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Remus erhob sich steif, seine Beine schmerzten vom langen sitzen auf kaltem Stein.

Als Sirius wieder im Bett lag, holte Remus ihm ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante.

„Hier, trink etwas," sagte er und hielt ihm das Glas hin.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann tut es nur noch mehr weh," flüsterte er mit großen Augen.

„Du wirst dich noch schlechter fühlen, wenn du dehydriert bist," sagte Remus. „Komm schon, nur ein kleiner Schluck."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich noch schlechter fühlen kann," sagte Sirius leise, doch er trank trotzdem. Es musste wirklich weh tun, dachte Remus, wenn Sirius so etwas sagte.

Er zitterte, merkte Remus, obwohl er die Bettdecke bis ans Kinn hochgezogen hatte. Er ging hinüber zum Schrank in der Ecke und zog eine Decke heraus. Er breitete sie über Sirius' zitternden Körper und setzte sich wieder auf dessen Bettkante. Er strich Sirius' Haar aus seinem Gesicht und legte prüfend die Hand auf seine Stirn.

„Was machst du da?" krächzte Sirius. Remus fühlte wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog, als ihm klar wurde, dass sich Sirius' Mutter vermutlich nie um ihn gekümmert hatte wenn er krank war. Er hatte sich vermutlich den Großteil seiner Kindheit um sich selbst gekümmert.

„Ich überprüfe deine Temperatur. Du hast Fieber," sagte Remus und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich vor Sorge zusammen.

Sirius schloss die Augen. „Ich werd schon wieder."

Remus seufzte. „Schlaf ein bisschen."

„Remus?" Sirius starrte ihn aus fiebrig glänzenden Augen an.

„Hmm?"

„Danke für...für das hier," sagte Sirius, und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten.

„Keine Ursache. Jetzt schlaf."

Remus schlurfte über den Boden und tastete auf dem Weg mit seinen Füßen nach Dingen über die er stolpern könnte. Er schaffte es unversehrt bis in sein Bett, ließ sich in die Wärme sinken und schlief augenblicklich ein. Bis er eine Stunde später wieder geweckt wurde.

James und Remus wachten in dieser Nacht noch mehrmals auf. Sie wechselten sich ab um sich um ihren Freund zu kümmern. Zumindest taten sie das bis ungefähr drei Uhr, ab da konnte Remus nicht mehr einschlafen. Er kümmerte sich danach um Sirius, damit James ein bisschen mehr schlafen konnte.

Sirius schaffte es, nach seinem Anfall von Übelkeit um halb fünf, länger zu schlafen. Remus konnte sehen, dass er dieses Mal eine Weile schlafen würde; Sirius lag still und ruhig, wohingegen er sich vorher fiebrig herumgewälzt und um sich geschlagen hatte.

Remus beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang, ein orangener Schleier, der sich mit dem leichten, goldenen Nebel vermischte, der in der Luft über den zahllosen Türmen und Dächern der Schlosses hing und der einen frostigen Dampf in die Luft entließ. Als das Licht durch das Fenster fiel, die Bettkanten hochkroch und sich an den Wänden entlangschlich, stand Remus auf und zog die Vorhänge um Sirius' Bett zu.

„Wir sollten ihn schlafen lassen, oder?" flüsterte James. Remus wirbelte herum.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon wach bist," sagte er. Er ging hinüber und setzte sich zu James aufs Bett. James rutschte zur Seite um ihm Platz zu machen.

„Es ist nach sechs," sagte James.

Remus nickte.

„Er sollte im Bett bleiben, oder?" fragte James.

„Ja. Und irgendjemand sollte vielleicht bei ihm bleiben," antwortete Remus. Sirius würde wahrscheinlich auch alleine zurecht kommen. Aber er war zu viel alleine.

„Das kann ich machen," bot James an. „Ich weiss, dass du nicht gerne Unterricht verpasst."

„Ich schau, ob ich die Hauselfen dazu bewegen kann dir was zu Essen hochzubringen," sagte Remus und stimmte damit zu.

Remus und James duschten und zogen sich an, und als sie fertig waren, war auch Peter wach und machte sich fertig.

Remus und Peter ließen James im Schlafsaal und gingen hinunter zum Frühstück, stießen im Gemeinschaftsraum jedoch auf Lily.

„Wo sind James und Sirius?" fragte Lily und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Sirius war die ganze Nacht krank und James bleibt bei ihm," erklärte Remus. Er hob eine Hand um rieb sich die Augen. Er wurde schon wieder müde sobald er nur an die vergangene Nacht dachte.

„Warum habt ihr ihn nicht in den Krankenflügel gebracht?" fragte Lily.

„Er wollte nicht. Sagt immer wieder, dass es ihm gut geht, obwohl er sich seit dem Abendessen ständig übergeben hat und Fieber hat."

„Dann löse ich euch heute auch mal ab und bleib bei ihm, okay?" sagte Lily mitfühlend.

„Danke." Es zeugte von Lilys Verständnis, dass sie ihre Motive nicht hinterfragte. Sie wusste warum sie Sirius nicht dazu zwingen würden etwas zu tun, was er nicht wollte.

Lily musterte Remus kritisch. „Und in der Zwischenzeit besorgen wir dir einen Kaffee. Du siehst aus, als ob du grade aus dem Grab gestiegen wärst."


	39. Chapter 39

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone **

**Kapitel neununddreißig**

James schlug die Augen auf und starrte mit, vor Müdikeit verschwommenen Blick, auf Sirius' verlassenes Bett. Er rieb sich die Augen, setzte sich auf und schaute sich unsicher um. Er hörte ein Geräusch aus dem Badezimmer und begriff sofort was los war.

Das Badezimmer war ein Chaos. Alle Handtücher, die vorher ordentlich aufgehängt gewesen waren, lagen, ohne offensichtlichen Grund, in einem Haufen auf dem Boden. Einige kleine Handtücher lagen immer noch feucht im Waschbecken, weil keiner daran gedacht hatte zweimal das gleiche zu verwenden. Und schließlich war da auch noch Sirius, der sich zum tausendsten Mal übergab.

James setzte sich neben Sirius auf den Boden und wartete. Er wusste nicht genau worauf er wartete. Darauf, dass sein Freund etwas sagte? Dass er etwas anderes machte als einfach nur auf dem Boden zu sitzen und erbärmlich zu zittern wie ein Blatt im Wind?

„Willst du nicht aufstehen?" fragte James schließlich, als er merkte, dass Sirius' Augen zugefallen waren und er im Sitzen einzuschlafen schien.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, er öffnete nicht einmal die Augen.

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich kann nicht," krächzte Sirius.

„Ich helf dir. Komm. Dein Bett ist bequemer als das hier," meinte James vernünftig.

Sirius schüttelte abemals den Kopf. „Ich will mich nicht bewegen. Es...es ist schlimmer wenn ich mich bewege."

James blinzelte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sirius so etwas sagte.

Er stand auf, verließ das Badezimmer und holte ein Decke von Sirius' Bett. Sirius schaute verwirrt zu ihm hoch.

„Woher wusstest du das?" fragte er, mit vor Erschöpfung heiserer Stimme.

„Ich dachte einfach, wenn du schon auf dem Boden sitzen bleibst, solltest du wenigstens versuchen dich warm zu halten," sagte er, legte die Decke um Sirius' Schultern und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?" fragte James nach ein paar Momenten der Stille. Er wartete kaum auf Sirius' Nicken. „Warum hast du uns letztendlich von deinen Eltern erzählt?"

Sirius schlug die Augen auf, sah James jedoch nicht an, stattdessen starrte er auf den Boden. Er schwieg so lange, dass James sich sicher war er würde nicht mehr antworten, bis er schließlich flüsterte: „Ich habe aufgegeben."

„Was?"

„Ich kann nicht – ich kann nicht so sein wie meine Eltern es wollen. Ich kann dich nicht hassen, oder Remus, oder Lily. Ich kann nicht –" er verstummte.

„Das solltest du auch nicht müssen," sagte James.

„Unsere Familie ist einfach –" er stockte wieder. Er sah James immer noch nicht an. „Sie wollen, dass ich so bin wie sie. Und das bin ich nicht."

„Du bist besser," sagte James leise, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bin ich nicht. Ich – ich kann mich nicht mehr gegen sie wehren, James. Sie – sie haben gewonnen," Sirius presste seine Augenlider fest zusammen und atmete bebend ein.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte James atemlos. Sirius war krank, er war verletzlich, und er gestand endlich Dinge, von denen er nie gedacht hatte, dass er sie einmal aussprechen würde.

„Mum hat mich verhext. Dad hat mich geschlagen. Regulus hat alles mit angesehen. Ich konnte nicht...ich wollte nicht, dass er sieht – er ist mein kleiner Bruder, James." Sirius blickte zu ihm hoch, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich der verzweifelte Wunsch nach Verständnis. „Er ist nicht so wie sie. Er ist – er ist nur – ich dachte vielleicht – vielleicht – ich wollte nur – ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er sieht wie ich verliere. Sie wussten, dass sie mich geschlagen hatten," flüsterte Sirius und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Es ist nicht so wie alle sagen, James," sagte Sirius, seine Stimme erschöpft, voll unvergossener Tränen. „Die Guten gewinnen nicht immer. Oder vielleicht bin ich einfach nicht gut. Ich bin schwach, und ich habe sie gewinnen lassen. Als ihr gefragt habt...ich – ich konnte euch nicht weiter anlügen. Ich war...zu zerbrochen." Sirius Schultern bebten, sein Atem kam in schnellen, abgehackten Zügen.

James legte seinen linken Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes, sein rechter streckte sich um Sirius näher an seine Seite zu ziehen. Sirius ließ seinen Kopf auf James' Schulter sinken. Er würde nicht weinen, da war sich James sicher, obwohl er wusste, dass James seine Tränen nicht verurteilen würde. Sirius würde nicht weinen, weil er es nicht konnte, weil er vergessen hatte wie es ging, oder vielleicht, weil er es nie gewusst hatte.

„Du wirst nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren," flüsterte James. „Sie werden dir nie wieder wehtun. Das verspreche ich." Er rieb über Sirius' Rücken und spürte die Knochen, die viel zu weit hervorstachen. Sie beunruhigten ihn, genauso wie die Hitze, die sein Freund ausstrahlte, das offensichtliche Fieber, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass es Sirius schlecht genug ging, dass er schließlich alles offenbarte.

„Alles – alles ist falsch. Alles fällt auseinander, alles zerbricht," sagte Sirius mit erstickter Stimme.

„Schhhh," sagte James beruhigend und fühlte einen Kloß in seinem Hals aufsteigen. Er hiel Sirius weiterhin fest, versuchte einen Teil seines Schmerzes zu absorbieren, versuchte ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war, versuchte ihn zu trösten und fragte sich, wie es so weit hatte kommen können.

Nach fast dreißig Minuten begann sich Sirius schließlich zu entspannen, seine Muskeln lockerten sich und er lehnte schwer gegen James. Er schlief ein, ob wegen seiner Krankheit oder aus Erschöpfung nach seinem Zusammenbruch, konnte James nicht sagen, doch Sirius fiel auf dem kalten, harten Badezimmerboden in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

„Es wird gut," sagte James leise, kurz bevor Sirius wegdöste. „Es wird alles gut."

„Was mache ich bloß?" James lief auf und ab und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„James, Schatz, beruhig dich," sagte Lily von ihrem Platz auf James' Bett.

„Ich habs ihm versprochen, Lily! Mir muss etwas einfallen!" rief James und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen.

„Nein..." murmelte Sirius, drehte den Kopf und zerrte an seiner Decke. James und Lily erstarrten und blickten zu ihm hinüber. Er wachte nicht auf.

Lily stand auf und ging zu Sirius, strich ihm sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht, so dass sie sein Fieber messen konnte.

„Könnte er nicht einfach den Sommer über bei dir bleiben?" fragte Lily.

„Das würden seine Eltern nicht zulassen," sagte James müde.

„Wie könnten sie ihn aufhalten, wenn er einfach geht?" fragte Lily.

„Wie? So!" James deutete zu Sirius hinüber.

„James," sagte Lily. Sie ging auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um ihn, spürte seine angespannten Muskeln. Sie fühlte wie er seine Arme um sie legte und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter sank. „Er kommt in Ordnung. Uns fällt schon was ein," flüsterte sie.

Er atmete tief ein. „Ich hab Angst, Lils."

„Ich weiss, Schatz. Ich weiss." Sie umarmte ihn fester. „Aber es wird alles gut."

„Es tut mir leid, Reg..." murmelte Sirius und drehte sich im Schlaf um.

Lily und James lösten sich hastig voneinander und sahen nach ihrem Freund.

„Verdammt nochmal..." seufzte James.

„Wie geht's ihm?" fragte Remus als er und Peter vom Abendessen zurückkehrten.

„Immer noch unverändert," sagte Lily. Sie war nach dem Unterricht hergekommen und hatte Sirius schlafend auf dem Badezimmerboden gefunden. James hatte bei ihm gesessen, einsam. Sirius war eine halbe Stunde vor dem Abendessen aufgewacht. Nach einer weiteren Welle der Überkeit, war er zurück in sein Bett gekrochen und war seitdem nicht mehr aufgewacht.

„Wir haben euch was zu Essen mitgebracht," sagte Peter und reichte ihnen einige Teller.

Sie aßen schnell und leise. Dann, weil sie nichts besseres zu tun hatten, begannen sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben. Die vier verteilten ihre Sachen auf dem Boden und saßen im Kreis um ihre aufgeschlagenen Bücher.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, wie viele Hausaufgaben wir heute haben," stöhnte Peter.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm," sagte Lily. „Hier, schau mal, in diesem Buch sind jede Menge Details die du in deinem Aufsatz gebrauchen kannst..."

Sie hatten schon fast eine Stunde zusammen an ihrem Verwandlungs-Aufsatz gearbeitet, als Sirius wieder aufwachte. Er stürzte ins Badezimmer, die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu.

Lily erhob sich und ging zur Tür. „Sirius?" rief sie und klopfte an das glatte Holz. „Sirius?"

Sie zögerte unsicher. Sollte sie einfach reingehen? Würde er das wollen? Sie konnte ihn durch die Tür höhren.

Lily warf einen Blick zurück auf die anderen und ihre besorgten Blicke brachten sie dazu die Tür zu öffnen.

Sirius lehnte an der Wand, sein Atem kam stoßweise und er hatte die Arme fest um den Bauch geschlungen. Sein Gesicht war farblos, sogar die Lippen weiß. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die dichten, dunklen Wimpern lagen auf seinen Wangen.

Lily setzte sich neben ihn und wischte mit einem Handtuch über sein Gesicht.

„Sirius," sagte sie sanft. „Es ist an der Zeit in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Du bist ernsthaft krank."

Er antwortete nicht; blieb absolut regungslos, bis auf die unregelmäßigen Atemzüge.

„Wirst du gehen?" fragte sie sanft. „Bitte?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich...kann nicht." Seine Stimme klang heiser, seine Kehle war offensichtlich wund.

Sie seufzte. „Du bist so stur. Komm. Bringen wir dich zurück ins Bett."

Sirius schlug die Augen auf und zog sich an der Wand hoch bis er aufrecht stand. Er presste die Augen wieder fest zu.

„Sirius? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lily und fasste nach seiner Schulter.

Er nickte kurz, bevor er einen Schritt nach vorne machte. Seine Knie gaben nach, er fiel nach vorne. Lily packte seine Schulter, ihre Finger schlossen sich um sein T-shirt; sie konnte ihn nicht halten.

„James!" schrie sie als sie sich neben Sirius' leblosem Körper auf den Boden fallen ließ und ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken rollte.

„Sirius? Sirius, wach auf. Wach auf!" Sie zerrte an seinem T-shirt, schüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

„Verflucht!" schrie James, und kniete sich neben Lily. „Wach auf, Kumpel. Verdammt, Sirius!"

„Er ist einfach zusammengebrochen! Er wacht nicht auf!"

James zögerte keine Sekunde. Er zog Sirius in seine Arme und stand auf. „Komm. Wir gehen in den Krankenflügel."

„Aber er will da nicht hin," meldete sich Peter schwach von der Tür.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?" wollte James wissen. „Schau ihn dir an!"

„James hat Recht," sagte Remus.

Der Weg zum Krankenflügel kam Lily unedlich lang vor. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie nicht schneller gehen konnten, nicht wenn James Sirius tragen musste. Der Boden quietschte leise unter ihren Schuhsohlen, kleine, ängstliche Töne.

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel flog gegen die Wand als sie hindurchstürmten, Eisengriffe prallten gegen Stein.

James legte Sirius sanft auf ein Bett, als Madam Pomfrey auf sie zugerauscht kam.

Lily und Remus erklärten sich hastig.

„Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern," versprach Madam Pomfrey. „Sie können jetzt zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ich werde nicht gehen," meldete sich James von seinem Platz neben Sirius' Bett.

„Das werden sie ganz sicher," sagte Madam Pomfrey und runzelte die Stirn als sie Sirius' Puls kontrollierte.

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Sirius ist mein bester Freund, und ich gehe nicht, bevor ich weiss, dass es ihm gut geht." James lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust.

Die Krankenschwester starrte James eine Weile schweigend an. Er starrte entschlossen zurück.

Schließlich sprach sie. „Na gut. Sie dürfen bleiben bis ich weiss was mit ihm los ist, aber dann gehen sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Verstanden?"

James nickte dankbar und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sirius.

„Der Rest von ihnen kehrt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Jetzt. Sofort." befahl sie.

Lily, Remus und Peter schlüpften wesentlich leiser aus dem Krankenflügel, als sie hereingekommen waren. Die Korridore lagen dunkel vor ihnen, nur das schwache Licht von Remus' und Lilys Zauberstab erleuchtete die abgenutzen Teppiche. Nicht ein Strahl Mondlicht drang durch die Fensterscheiben um die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten wurden sie von vielen neugierig angestarrt und Lily wurde klar, dass sie sie vorher gesehen hatten. Sie fing Remus' Blick auf und verstand, dass auch er es wusste.

Sie würden nichts sagen. Es würde Gerüchte geben, wie immer, doch keiner der Beteiligten würde je ein Wort darüber verlieren. Sirius würde nicht wollen, dass sie sein Leben an die Öffentlichkeit zerrten, wo es jeder sehen konnte. Er war so ein verschlossener Mensch. Er erzählte nicht einmal seinen Freunden alles.

Lily ließ Remus und Peter im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, erklomm die Wendeltreppe und betrat ihren leeren, dunklen Schlafsaal. Sie durchquerte den Raum und trat ans Fenster.

Der Himmel war schwarz, schwarz wie ein traumloser Schlaf, leer in seiner Dunkelheit und voll von etwas, das fehlte. Er zog an ihren Augen, sog sie in sich hinein, und entfernte sich gleichzeitig von ihr, unendlich groß, wickelte sich eng um sie herum. Warm wie eine Decke, die sie tröstete, kalt wie ein tiefes Loch, ohne jegliches Leben.

Sie dachte an Sirius, wie er so ruhig auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, wie er für die ganze Welt so ausgesehen hatte als wäre er tot und würde nie wieder aufwachen.

Sie dachte an James, wie er im Krankenflügel saß, sein starker Kiefer entschlossen, die Augenbrauen tief zusammengezogen über Augen, die an einem guten Tag fast golden, an einem Tag wie diesem, praktisch schwarz waren.

Sie dachte daran, dass sie es hätte kommen sehen müssen, dass sie James oder irgendjemandem hätte erzählen müssen, was Sirius ihr anvertraut hatte. Dass sie das hier vielleicht hätte verhindern können.

Eine einsame Träne benetzte ihre Wimpern, lief langsam über ihren Wangenknochen. Sie hob zwei Finger und strich über das Nass. Licht spiegelte sich in dem Wasser auf ihren Fingerspitzen und sie blickte hoch, wieder aus dem Fenster.

Der Mond ging auf, klein und blass heute Nacht, sein Licht kaum sichtbar.

Es war merkwürdig, diese einfachen Freuden, wie den Mond beobachten. Merkwürdig, wie so einfache Dinge, für jeden Menschen gewöhnlich, das waren, zu dem sie zurückkehrte, wenn nichts mehr in Ordnung war.

Sie hätte sich nie träumen lassen eine Hexe zu sein, nie gedacht, dass sie jemals all die Dinge tun könnte, die sie jetzt tat ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war, war ihr die Welt voller Möglichkeiten erschienen. Sie war unverwundbar und sie konnte alles schaffen.

Jetzt kehrte sie zurück zu den einfachen Freuden, die sie damals hatte, kleine Dinge, wie den Mond beobachten, denn, trotz all ihrer Magie, war dieses Problem zu groß für sie.


	40. Chapter 40

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone **

**Kapitel vierzig**

Er fühlte sich schwer und doch schwerelos. Er spürte Schmerz, tief in jeder Faser seines Körpers, tief in seiner Seele. Ein alles verschlingender Schmerz, der sich so nah anfühlte, und gleichzeitig so weit entfernt. Er glitt in die Schmerzen und wieder hinaus. Ins Bewusstsein und wieder hinaus. Er fror, er zitterte; ihm war zu heiß, er fieberte. Er schwitze. Sein Hals war trocken. Sein Kopf pochte wenn er die Augen schloss; die Dunkelheit machte es erträglich.

Sirius zwang seine Augen sich zu öffnen. Verschwommene Formen bewegten sich in seinem Blickfeld. Sie verwirrten ihn, sein Kopf pochte, sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Er rieb sich die Augen. Nein, das bildete er sich ein, denn seine Sicht blieb verschwommen, sein Kopf tat immer noch weh, und sein Bauch brachte ihn fast um. Er schloss die Augen wieder. Er schlug sie auf.

James Potter lehnte über ihm, die Einzelheiten seines Gesichts waren zu viel für Sirius' müde Augen. Er ließ das Gesicht seines Freundes vorbeidriften.

Er öffnete den Mund; er musste etwas fragen, doch er wusste nicht was. Die kalte Luft fühlte sich gut an in seiner Lunge, aber schrecklich in seinem Hals.

„Hhhhhhhhh," brachte er hervor.

„Schhh." James Stimme brachte ihn zum schweigen. „Versuch nicht zu sprechen." James klang ruhig, seine Stimme war an den Rändern federleicht. Sirius' Ohren taten nicht weh.

„Ich würde dir ja Wasser geben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du dich aufsetzten kannst um es zu trinken." Sirius stimmte ihm schweigend zu. Wassermangel störte ihn im Moment nicht besonders.

„Du bist im Krankenflügel. Du bist zusammengebrochen. Du bist jetzt fast zwei Tage hier." Er ließ die Worte über sich hinwegströmen. Zeit war kein stabiles Gebilde.

„Du bist wirklich krank, Sirius." Ja...ja, das erschien ihm richtig. Sirius hoffte irgendwo weit entfernt, dass dieses Problem bald behoben werden konnte.

„Madam Pomfrey sagt du wurdest vergiftet." James' Stimme zerbrach beim letzten Wort. Sirius dachte, dass vielleicht sein Gehör für einen Moment ausgesetzt hatte.

„Sie hat gesagt du warst dehydriert. Du hast immer noch hohes Fieber. Sie sagt wir hätten dich früher herbringen sollen." Seine Stimme klang krächzend, wie ein altes Radio, ungleichmäßig und weit weg.

„Du fühlst dich vermutlich grade ziemlich schlecht, aber es wird dir bald besser gehen." Eine kalte Hand legte sich schwer auf seinen Arm.

„Du wirst schneller gesund, wenn du schläfst. Meinst du das kannst du?"

„Hhhhh." Ein feuchtes Tuch berührte sein Gesicht. Merlin, das fühlte sich gut an.

„Schhh. Schlaf einfach weiter. Bald geht's dir besser." Sirius glaubte ihm. Seine Augen fielen zu. James' Stimme sprach weiter, unbestimmt, beruhigend.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er wieder in den Schlaf glitt.

Lily sah, wie James zurückkam, nachdem er über Sirius gewacht hatte. Sie sah, wie er sich erschöpft die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hochschleppte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie er tief und fest schlief und sagte sich, dass dies nicht der richtige Moment war.

Sie sah James am Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum, wie er hastig einige Zeilen zu seinem Aufsatz kritzelte und auf seinem Federkiel herumkaute. Sie sagte sich, dass es nicht der richtige Moment war.

Sie sah ihn beim Mittagessen, unruhig und besorgt, die Augenbrauen tief über den dunklen Augen zusammengezogen. Sie sagte sich wieder, dass es nicht der richtige Moment war.

Sie brauchte einen ganzen Tag nach James' Rückkehr um den Mut aufzubringen mit ihm zu reden. Zuzugeben, was sie gewusst hatte.

Er versuchte grade Hausaufgaben nachzuhohlen, und es war wirklich nicht der richtige Moment, doch sie würde es jetzt tun. Sie musste. Es fühlte sich zu falsch an es zu verschweigen.

„James?"

„Hmm?"

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden? Allein?" Sie deutete unsicher in Richtung des Portraitlochs.

James sah schrecklich verwirrt aus, als er aufstand und ihr aus dem Gemeinschaftraum folgte, den Korridor entlang, bis in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Lily schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Und die Worte erstarben auf ihren Lippen. Sie atmete einmal tief ein, doch die Worte wollten ihre Lippen nicht verlassen. Die runzelte die Stirn und versuchte es noch einmal. Nichts.

„Ähm, was ist los?" fragte James, der sich deutlich unwohl fühlte, seine Hände in die Hosentaschen steckte und unruhig vor und zurück wippte.

„Ich – muss dir was sagen," sagte Lily schnell und leise.

„Was?" fragte James und sein Gesicht verzog sich ängstlich.

„Ich wusste von Sirius' Eltern," flüsterte sie, und senkte die Augen zu Boden. Sie wartete auf eine Explosion.

„Was?" fragte James und klang immer noch ängstlich anstatt wütend. „Ich hab dich nicht gehört."

Lily wiederholte sich.

„Immer noch nicht," sagte James. „sprich lauter."

Lily machte drei rasche Schritte nach vorne und schlang ihre Arme fest um James Körpermitte, presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Er legte seine Arme ein bisschen unsicher um ihre Schultern. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er, seine Stimme ließ ihre Haut erzittern.

Sie schaute zu ihm hoch, mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich wusste von Sirius' Eltern."

„Du was?" wollte James wissen und entwand sich ihrer Umarmung. „Du – du hast es gewusst?"

„Ich – er hat es mir erzählt – ich hab versprochen nichts zu sagen –"

„Wann?" wollte James mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme wissen.

„Wa-was?" stammelte sie.

„Wann hat er es dir erzählt?" bellte James.

„Nach den Weihnachtsferien," flüsterte Lily und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Und du hast ihn trotzdem dorthin zurückgehen lassen?" Jetzt schrie James fast und Lily zuckte zusammen. Er beschuldigte sie, er dachte es war ihr Fehler, und er würde sie hassen.

„James, Ich –" Sie tat einen Schritt nach vorne und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm, suchte verzweifelt seinen Blick durch einen Schleier aus Tränen. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun können."

James trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück, entfernte sich von ihr. „Du wusstest es nicht? Du hättest es verdammt nochmal jemandem erzählen sollen! Du hättest es mir erzählen sollen!"

„Bitte, James, ich wollte nicht, dass so etwas geschieht –"

„Nein! Nein," James unterbrach sie. „Sei still. Du hättest es nicht geschehen lassen dürfen!"

Lily zuckte zusammen, als ob er sie geschlagen hätte. Ihr Atem kam in scharfen Stößen, die in ihren Lungen schmerzten, und sie weinte jetzt offen, Tränen der Schuld strömten ihre Wangen herab. „Es tut mir leid, James! Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, ich hatte nur Angst –"

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden," sagte James, drängte sich an ihr vorbei und zerrte die Tür des Klassenzimmers auf.

„Warte, bitte," flehte Lily. „Bitte, lass mich erklären..."

Die einzige Antwort war das Knallen der zuschlagenden Tür.

Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, stützte ihre Ellbogen auf die Knie, ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken und spürte wie salzige Tränen ihr Gesicht benetzten. „Es tut mir leid," flüsterte sie.

Sie hätte es ihm erzählen sollen, viel früher, und sie hatte es gewusst, ganz sicher gewusst. Es war ihr Fehler, einzig und allein ihrer. Sie hätte es jemandem erzählen sollen, Sirius davon abhalten sollen nach Hause zu fahren und er wäre in Sicherheit gewesen.

Doch dann hätte Sirius ihr nie wieder vertraut! Er hatte sie gebeten nichts zu sagen, sie angefleht sein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Wie hätte sie ihn dermaßen betrügen können?

James hatte ihr nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gegeben sich zu erklären! Sie starrte wütend auf den Boden, als sie ihn wieder vor sich sah, wie er an ihr vorbei stürmte. Sie hatte einen Grund gehabt, wenn auch nicht den aller besten. Warum hatte er ihr nicht ein einziges Mal zuhöhren können?

Weil sein bester Freund im Krankenflügel lag. Ihre Tränen hörten für einen Moment auf zu fließen, als ihr diese Erkenntnis kam. James stand unter so großem Druck und sie hatte ihm noch ein Problem mehr aufgeladen. Warum hatte Sirius sich nicht James anvertraut? Hätte es eine Möglichkeit für James gegeben Sirius davon abzuhalten nach Hause zu fahren?

Sie hätte nicht davon anfangen dürfen. Es war nicht der richtige Moment.

Plötzlich kam ihr ein neuer Gedanke, und die Tränen begannen wieder zu fließen. Würde James jetzt noch mit ihr zusammen sein wollen?

Ihr gesamter Körper erbebte unter ihren heftigen Schluchzern, ihr Atem kam keuchend und stoßweise. Aus ihren Augen flossen immer weiter Tränen, obwohl sie schon schrecklich schmerzten.

Was, wenn er sie nicht mehr wollte? Was, wenn sie das jetzt auch vermasselt hatte?

Lily konnte nicht ohne ihn leben. Sie brauchte ihn. Sie liebte ihn. Und sie konnte ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey hielt sich für einen aufmerksamen Menschen. Sie dachte, dass sie mehr wusste, als ihre Patienten ihr erzählten. Sie erfuhr immer gerne etwas über die Menschen, nicht nur über deren Krankheiten.

Dieses Wissen war im Falle von Sirius Black und James Potter nicht schwer zu erlangen. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, die beiden wären unfall-anfällig. So gut wie sie die beiden kannte, bezeichnete sie sie jedoch eher mit dem Adjektiv ‚waghalsig'.

Die beiden brachten sich, trotz ihrer herausragenden Intelligenz, ständig in gefährliche Situationen. Das zeigte mal wieder, dass Intelligenz und Vernunft zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge waren.

Doch egal aus welchem Grund, es war eine Tatsache, dass Sirius und James häufige Gäste im Krankenflügel waren, was Poppy Pomfrey viel Zeit gab um sie zu beobachten.

Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie die beiden ziemlich gut kannte. Deshalb hatte es sie auch sehr überrascht, als James in dieser Nacht Sirius in den Krankenflügel getragen hatte.

Sie war überraschter als sie es hätte sein sollen, als James verlangt hatte zu bleiben. Die beiden waren wie Brüder. Oder, vielleicht auch nicht. Poppy hatte Sirius mit seinem kleinen Bruder, Regulus, gesehen, und die gegenseitige Fürsoge und Liebe war in dieser Beziehung zumindest nicht übermäßig vorhanden.

Sie war noch überraschter darüber, dass James sich verhielt als wäre er für Sirius' Krankheit verantwortlich. Er wachte über das Bett seines Freundes und wartete. James war hilfsbereit wenn er gebraucht wurde, und ansonsten so ruhig, dass sie oft vergaß, dass er überhaupt da war.

Es kam unerwartet, dass Sirius sich so geziert hatte in den Krankenflügel zu kommen. Die Tatsache, dass er einen vollen Tag überstanden hatte bevor er zusammengebrochen war, war fast bemerkenswert. Sein Körper schien eindeutig nicht stark genug um so eine Krankheit allein zu bewältigen.

Und das war vermutlich das Besorgniserregendste, dachte sie bei sich. Sirius war wirklich dünn, nur noch Haut und Knochen. Er war sogar noch dünner als das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, als er nur noch 47 Klio gewogen hatte. Und sie war sich sicher, dass er in den drei Tagen Bewusstlosigkeit in denen er nicht mit ihr sprechen konnte, noch mehr an Gewicht verloren hatte.

Als er schließlich aufwachte, war er verwirrt und desorientiert. Er blinzelte zu ihr hoch, der Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen schwankte zwischen verwirrt und verärgert.

„Wa –?" krächzte er. Seine Augen versuchten in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

Sie half ihm sich aufzusetzten und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. Er trank es nicht, sondern starrte es nur zweifelnd an.

„Alles ist in Ordnung, Sirius. Dir geht's besser," sagte sie. Er nickte und nippte an dem Wasser. „Erinnerst du dich an das, was James dir erzählt hat?"

Er nickte langsam und trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Ja." Seine Stimme klang ein bisschen weniger rau.

„Du weißt, dass du vergiftet wurdest," sagte sie vorsichtig. Er nickte wieder. „Das Gift hatte große Wirkung wegen deinem geschwächten Immunsystem."

Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen als er die Stirn runzelte. „Was?"

„Du hast weiter abgenommen, nicht wahr, Sirius?" fragte sie. Sie versuchte angestrend nicht anklagend zu klingen, doch seine Augen nahmen einen defensiven Ausdruck an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht als ich krank war," meinte er abwehrend.

„Ich denke vielleicht auch schon davor," sagte Poppy und versuchte seine Reaktion abzuwägen. „Ich glaube, du hast das ganze Jahr über an Gewicht verloren. Und jetzt bist du gefährlich dünn."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und wendete den Blick ab. „Nein, bin ich nicht."

„Du musst noch einmal gewogen werden," sagte sie. „Aber darüber reden wir später."

Sirius nippte an seinem Wasser und starrte gradeaus.

„Sirius, hast du eine Idee wer dich vergiftet haben könnte?"

Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Zu schnell, dachte sie.

„Überhaupt keine?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Er schüttelte abermals den Kopf, weigerte sich jedoch sie anzuschauen.

„Sirius –?" Poppy legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Zu ihrem Erstaunen zuckte er zusammen und wich vor ihr zurück. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte, schwieg jedoch weiter beharrlich.

Seit Sirius' Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel nach den Weihnachtsferien hatte sich ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf geformt. Er hatte als wage Idee begonnen, ausgelöst durch eine Unterhaltung zwischen Sirius und James, die sie mitgehört hatte. Doch die Idee hatte sich rasch zu einem festen Gedanken entwickelt.

„Haben deine Eltern dir jemals weh getan?"

„Nein," sagte er, wieder fast zu schnell.

„Überhaupt nicht?"

Er verschränkte die Arme. „Nein. Haben sie nie."

„Bist du dir sicher Sirius? Denn wenn sie das getan haben, können wir etwas unternehmen um sie aufzuhalten. Du kannst es uns erzählen."

„Meine Eltern haben mir nie etwas getan," sagte Sirius und fixierte sie mit einem harten Blick.

„In Ordnung. Wenn du sicher bist," sagte sie, nicht einmal ansatzweise überzeugt. Trotzdem entschied sie, dass es an der Zeit war das Gespräch zu beenden. Sie verabreichte ihm einen Heiltrank, der ihn ziemlich dösig werden ließ und kümmerte sich dann um einen Erstklässler, der einen Aufpäppeltrank wollte.

Als Sirius eingeschlafen und der Erstklässler weg war, benutze Poppy das Flohnetzwerk um Professor Dawlish zu rufen, der, wie sie wusste, einigermaßen begabt im heilen war und grade eine Freistunde hatte. Er erklärte sich einverstanden über den Krankenflügel zu wachen, was ihr erlaubte eine Stunde zu verschwinden.

Die Korridore waren leer und größtenteils still, bis auf die Geräusche einer wilden Gruppe Drittklässler, die Aufmunterungszauber übten.

„Zischende Wizzbies," sagte sie zu den beiden steinernen Wasserspeiern. Die Statuen nickten und machten den Weg frei zu der großen, gewundenen Wendeltreppe.

Sie klopfte an die dicke Holztür, die augenblicklich aufschwang.

„Ah, Poppy," sagte Albus Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten freundlich. „Möchten sie Schokolade?" Er deutete auf einen Stapel Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Nein, danke," antwortete sie. Sie setzte sich auf den großen, bequemen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches.

„Macht es ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich ein Stück esse–?" fragte er.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Wenn ich fragen darf, womit habe ich die Freude ihres Besuches verdient?" Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, wie um ihr den Raum zum sprechen zu geben.

„Ich muss mit ihnen den Fall von Sirius Black besprechen," begann sie.

Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck wurde augenblicklich ernst. „Ja?"

„Er war dieses Jahr sehr oft im Krankenflügel – öfter als sonst." Er nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er kannte Sirius und James. „Das erste Mal war, als er nach den Weihnachtsferien von zu Hause zurückkam. Er hatte überall blaue Flecken und Verletzungen; er musste tagelang im Bett bleiben um sich zu erholen."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, wies sie jedoch an mit ihrem Bericht fortzufahren.

„Nicht lang danach, ist er im Unterricht zusammengebrochen, und ich merkte, dass sein Gewicht sehr abgenommen hatte. Und jetzt, direkt nachdem er wieder zu Hause war, kommt er zu mir mit einer Vergiftung."

„Sie haben ohne Zweifel eine Theorie dazu," stellte er fest und lud sie damit ein ihm ebendiese mitzuteilen.

„Ich glaube er könnte misshandelt werden," sagte sie und sah Dumbledore fest in die Augen, die nicht länger funkelten, sondern sehr ernst blickten. „Die blauen Flecke, die Narben, die Vergiftung, und dann noch der ernstzunehmende Gewichtsverlust, Zurückgezogenheit, mögliche Depression, all das weist auf Missbrauch. Alle Symptome sind da. Himmelherrgott, Albus, er hat Angst berührt zu werden."

Dumbledore betrachtete sie einen Augenblick. „Haben sie darüber mit Sirius gesprochen?"

Sie nickte. „Er besteht darauf, dass es nicht stimmt, aber –" sie stockte, unsicher wie sie es ihn erklären sollte.

„Sie hatten das Gefühl, als wäre er nicht ganz ehrlich," beendete Dumbledore ihren Satz. „Aus dem was sie mir erzählt haben, scheint es, als hätten sie Recht. Es gibt jedoch nichts was wir tun können, wenn Sirius den Missbrauch nicht zugibt."

„Könnten sie es nicht melden, Albus?" fragte Poppy, obwohl sie die Regeln genauso gut kannte wie er.

„Nicht ohne seine Zustimmung." Dumbledore stand auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Poppy Pomfrey erhob sich ebenfalls. „Wir sollten ein Auge auf die Situation haben," begann Dumbledore, „doch im Moment ist das alles, was wir tun können."

„Könnten sie nicht mit ihm reden, Albus?" fragte Poppy.

„Ich denke, dass wäre angebracht."

Dumbledore rauschte aus dem Büro, sein blauer Umhang flatterte hinter ihm her und schlug Wellen wie ein Schiff, in dessen Kielwasser Poppy Pomfrey folgte.


	41. Chapter 41

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel einundvierzig**

Wenn Sirius noch ein Wort sagen müsste, würden seine Stimmbänder reißen. Er würde nie wieder fähig sein zu sprechen. Im Moment kümmerte ihn das wenig, doch er vermutete, dass es ihm später wichtig sein könnte.

Er hatte soeben eine der schrecklichsten Unterhaltungen seines Lebens geführt. Mit keinem anderen als dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Sirius hatte den Großteil des Gesprächs damit verbracht Dinge abzustreiten, mit mehr Energie als er eigentlich hatte, so dass es fast an Verzweiflung grenzte. Als Madam Pomfrey gemerkt hatte, dass er sich, trotz Dumbledores beruhigender Art, zu sehr aufregte und ihm befohlen hatte sich auszuruhen, hatte er Dumbledore immer noch nicht davon überzeugen können, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht misshandelten. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich erwartet damit Erfolg zu haben. Der Mann war zu schlau.

Sirius war kurz eingenickt, doch als er wieder erwachte, hatte er eine weitere ermüdende Diskussion, diesmal mit Madam Pomfrey, die darauf bestand, dass er auf eine Waage stieg. Nachdem sie sein Gewicht gesehen hatte, informierte sie ihn, dass er für den Rest seines Aufenthaltes im Krankenflügel Gewichts-Zunahme-Tränke bekommen würde und auch nach seiner Entlassung weiter an Gewicht zunehmen sollte.

Er schwieg eine Weile. Er war nicht müde, aber ihm war einfach nicht nach reden zu Mute. Madam Pomfrey hatte nur wissend mit der Zunge geschnalzt als er anfing ihre Fragen zu ignorieren, so, als ob er damit ihre Theorie bestätigen würde. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie falsch lag, dass ihm einfach manchmal nicht nach reden zu Mute war. Doch er wollte es ihr nicht dringend genug sagen um dafür sein Schweigen zu brechen.

Irgendwann hatte sie aufgegeben und ihn alleine gelassen, doch nicht ohne ihm zu sagen, dass er mindestens noch drei Tage bleiben würde, was bedeutete, dass er eine ganze Woche im Krankenflügel verbracht hätte. Er machte sich Sorgen: das wären fünf Tage Unterricht die er verpassen würde, plus den Tag, den er verpasst hatte bevor seine Freunde ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatten. Es würde verdammt hart werden all das nachzuholen. Doch im Moment konnte er sich darauf nicht konzentrieren.

_42 Kilo,_ dachte Sirius, während er wie ein Ball zusammengerollt in seinem Bett lag. _42 Kilo._ Es erschien ihm so unwirklich. Das bedeutete, dass er mehr als 25 Kilo weniger wog als James. Und trotzdem sah James dünner aus. Wie konnte das sein?

Er war kleiner, nahm er an. Aber nicht so viel. Offenbar konnte das nicht stimmen. Aber warum?

„Hey," hörte er eine vertraute Stimme leise sagen.

Sirius schlug die Augen auf und zog sich aus seinen Gedanken um in Remus' Gesicht zu blicken, der sich auf einen Stuhl neben Sirius' Bett niedergelassen hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und runzelte unsicher die Stirn. Sirius nickte und erhob sich in eine fast sitzende Position. „Warum sagst du nichts?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte niemanden ärgern, aber ihm war immer noch nicht nach reden zu Mute.

„Ich weiß, dass du sauer auf uns bist, weil wir dich hergebracht haben, aber wir wussten nicht was wir sonst tun sollten. Wir dachten –"

Das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose, sein Magen zog sich zusammen und Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Das dachten sie also?

„Ich – Monny, ich bin nicht sauer," flüsterte er heiser.

„Bist du nicht?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Gut," sagte Remus, ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „James meinte ich soll dir ‚Hi ' von ihm sagen."

„Warum war er noch nicht hier?" fragte Sirius. Er hatte James nicht mehr gesehen, seit er vor zwei Tagen das erste Mal aufgewacht war.

„Er hat versucht all die Hausaufgaben aus dem Unterricht nachzumachen, den er verpasst hat," erklärte Remus. „Er will hier sein, aber er hat so viel zu tun."

„Unterricht den er verpasst hat?" wiederholte Sirius.

„Du weißt es nicht? Als wir dich hergebracht haben, hat er Madam Pomfrey gesagt, dass er nicht gehen würde. Er ist zwei Tage hier geblieben, bis du aufgewacht bist. Er hat sogar hier geschlafen."

„Das...das hab ich nicht gewusst," flüsterte Sirius und fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig. „Tut mir leid."

Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was denn? Du hast doch nichts falsch gemacht."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht erklären.

„Hör zu, Madam Pomfrey hat mir erzählt, dass sie dir Gewichts-Zunahme-Tränke gibt," sagte Remus und wechselte das Thema. „Sie hat gesagt du wiegst nur noch 42 Kilo."

„Das hätte sie dir nicht erzählen sollen," sagte Sirius und fühlte plötzlich eine unerklärliche Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Sie dachte, dass ich dir vielleicht helfen könnte," sagte Remus beschwichtigend.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe," sagte Sirius scharf.

Remus zuckte überrascht und ein wenig verletzt zurück. „'Tschuldigung," murmelte er und wendete das Gesicht ab. Er stand auf und wollte gehen.

„Remus, warte," bat Sirius. Remus hielt inne und blickte über seine Schulter zurück. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht – ich hab nur – Geh nicht. Es tut mir leid."

Remus kehrte zu seinem Stuhl zurück. „Okay."

Sirius wusste nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte, also schwieg er. Remus betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Du kannst es wirklich nicht sehen, nicht wahr?" fragte Remus schließlich. „Du bist so dünn, Sirius. Du siehst aus, als könntest du jeden Moment zerbrechen."

„Mir geht's gut," murmelte Sirius, blickte ihm jedoch nicht in die Augen. Remus sagte nichts, sondern rückte nur seinen Stuhl zurecht. „Dumbledore ist gekommen um mit mir zu sprechen," sagte Sirius.

„Worüber?"

„Er und Pomfrey denken meine Eltern misshandeln mich," sagte Sirius und schaute hinab auf seine Decke.

„Du hast es ihnen nicht erzählt, oder?" vermutete Remus.

„Nein. Ich kann nicht, Remus. Ich kann es niemandem erzählen."

„Du hast es uns erzählt," bemerkte Remus. „Wenn du es Dumbledore nicht erzählst, können sie auch nichts unternehmen. Die Gesetzte des Zaubereiministeriums schützen Reinblüterfamilien vor solchen Anschuldigungen, wenn du es nicht selber zugibst."

„Aber...was würde passieren, wenn ich es Dumbledore erzähle?" fragte Sirius. „Es würde eine riesen Sache werden, aber nicht helfen. Auch wenn sie meine Eltern dazu bringen könnten mich in Ruhe zu lassen, was ist mit all meinen Cousins? Sie könnten mir alles antun was sie wollen, jederzeit solange wir in der Schule sind."

„Ich – ich weiß es nicht," sagte Remus. Sirius konnte sehen, dass Remus sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte.

„Sie können mir nicht helfen," sagte Sirius. „Es ihnen zu erzählen würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

Remus runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Ich muss einfach nur bis zum Ende des Sommers warten," sagte Sirius.

Remus nickte. „Meinst du, du schaffst es so lange?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Du hattest nicht grade das beste Jahr, was deine Gesundheit angeht."

„Und du meinst, da gibt es einen Zusammenhang?" fragte Sirius in einem Tonfall der Remus davor warnte, das Thema weiter zu verfolgen.

„Selbstzerstörerisches Verhalten, Depressionen und Anorexie sind alles bekannte Symptome von Missbrauch," sagte Remus und hörte sich dabei an wie ein Lehrbuch.

„Ich bin _nicht_ magersüchtig oder depressiv!" fuhr Sirius ihn an. „Und ich verhalte mich auch nicht selbstzerstörerisch!"

„Du bist ernsthaft untergewichtig, merkst es aber nicht. Das erscheint mir doch ziemlich magersüchtig. Und du erscheinst auch öfter mal depressiv. Zum Beispiel wenn du dich weigerst zu sprechen. Und den Vorfall auf der Party will ich gar nicht erst erwähnen."

„Manchmal hab ich eben keine Lust zu reden! Ich bin nicht depressiv. Und dieser Vorfall auf der Party war ein eine einmalige Sache. Es war ein Fehler und wird nicht noch einmal passieren. Und ich bin _nicht_ magersüchtig!" stellte er aufgebracht klar.

„Ich will nicht, dass du sauer auf mich bist, okay?" sagte Remus.

Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse. „Was auch immer."

„In Ordnung. Ich gehe jetzt, okay?" Remus seufzte. „Und hier. Das sind die Sachen, die du verpasst hast." Er stellte Sirius' Tasche auf den Boden.

„Moony?" sagte Sirius leise zu Remus' Rücken. „Sei bitte nicht sauer auf mich. Es tut mir leid."

„Okay, Sirius. Okay." Und damit war er verschwunden.

Sirius wusste, dass Remus nicht sauer auf ihn war. Remus war nie sauer. Er konnte es gar nicht sein, weil er immer alles verstand, immer schon erwartete was kam. Nein, Remus war nicht sauer, nur enttäuscht. Von Sirius.

Sirius rollte sich wieder zu seinem Ball zusammen und schloss die Augen. Er wollte so tun, als wäre alles anders, als wäre nichts hiervon passiert. Er würde so tun, als wäre er einfach ein normales, glückliches Kind, das gut in der Schule war und nette Freunde hatte. Nur dass er das nicht konnte.

Er konnte nicht so tun, weil er keine Ahnung hatte wie es war ein normales, glückliches Kind zu sein. Er war nie eins gewesen.

Anstatt sich etwas einzubilden, dachte er nach. Er dachte daran, wie alles auseinanderbrach. Seine Freunde wussten, dass seine Eltern ihm weh taten. Dumbledore vermutete dasselbe, obwohl er es nicht sicher wusste. Er durfte es niemanden sonst herausfinden lassen, sonst würde alles irgendwie, auch wenn er nicht wusste wie das möglich sein sollte, noch schlimmer werden. Seine Freunde glaubten er wäre depressiv und magersüchtig. Sie hielten ihn für instabil. Er wurde gezwungen Gewichts-Zunahme-Tränke zu nehmen. Er verpasste Unterricht und würde niemals alles nachholen können. Seine Eltern hassten ihn und sein Bruder stellte sich auf ihre Seite.

Sirius fühlte sich völlig allein. Sein früheres Leben war verschwunden, nicht mit einem lauten Knall, sondern mit einem leisen, armseligen Winseln, und ließ nur einen Sirius zurück, der verzweifelt versuchte alles zusammen zuhalten, während seine Welt auseinanderfiel.

Er war allein. Nur Sirius und die Leere in seinem Inneren, dieser Hunger nach etwas besserem.


	42. Chapter 42

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel zweiundvierzig**

Der Trank war einfach nur widerlich. Er schwappte in seinem Kelch herum, dass einem schon vom zuschauen schlecht wurde. Am Boden setzte er sich in einer schleimigen Schicht, so wie er sich auch in seinem Inneren festsetzten würde. Sirius starrte ihn finster an.

„Ich will nicht –" fing Sirius an, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen.

„Du wirst das trinken, egal ob du willst oder nicht," befahl Madam Pomfrey und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie würde so lange dort stehen bleiben, bis der Trank in seinem Mund verschwunden war.

„Er ist eklig."

„Er wird dir gut tun."

„Er wird schrecklich schmecken."

„Dann trinkst du ihn am besten schnell."

Sirius war klar, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Er hielt den Kelch krampfhaft mit der linken Hand umklammert und fühlte sein schweres Gewicht. Er hob ihn hoch genug um daraus zu trinken.

_Nein. Ich kann das nicht trinken. Ich kann es einfach nicht._ Er ließ den Kelch wieder sinken.

„Sirius, trink den Trank einfach." Sie wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er musste etwas unternehmen.

„Madam Pomfrey!" Sie drehte sich um und Sirius folgte ihrem Blick zu einer großen Viertklässlering, die mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht in den Krankenflügel wankte. Er wollte aufspringen und dieses Mädchen für ihr perfektes Timing umarmen.

Madam Pomfrey drehte sich wieder zu Sirius um. „Ich komme gleich zurück um dich diesen Trank trinken zu sehen," sagte sie, bevor sie davoneilte um sich um das jüngere Mädchen zu kümmern.

Sirius stellte den Kelch auf den Nachttisch, für den Moment erleichtert. Doch die Erleichterung wurde rasch von Angst verdrängt, Verzweiflung.

_Ich kann das nicht trinken. Nein, nein, nein. Denk nach. Mir muss etwas einfallen!_ Er sah sich um und suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg.

Sein Zauberstab lag verschwörerisch neben dem Kelch. Sirius schnappte ihn sich und ließ ihn in seinen Ärmel gleiten. Wenn er ihn nur richtig halten konnte, dann könnte er vielleicht...

Madam Pomfrey war wieder da, stand erwartungsvoll vor ihm. „Bereit, Sirius?"

Er nickte langsam. „Denk schon."

Er nahm den Kelch, hob ihn langsam und konzentrierte sich. Er setzte ihn an seine Lippen und kippte ihn leicht, hielt den Mund jedoch fest geschlossen.

Die beste Art einen Verschwindezauber auszuführen, war, daran zu denken, wie sehr man eine Sache nicht da haben wollte. Sirius dachte ganz fest an den Trank. Er war klebrig und zäh und verspottete ihn. Er war der Feind, der versuchte ihn zu besiegen; ein Feind mit Kobold-gefertigten Waffen. Wenn er bis an seine Festung kam, wäre er erledigt. Er wollte den Trank auslöschen. Er wollte ihn verbrennen, explodieren lassen, ihn ans Ende der Welt verbannen. Er schrie in seinem Kopf den Zauberspruch und stellte sich dabei nur den Trank vor.

Er war veschwunden. Sirius hielt den, jetzt leeren, Kelch vorsichtig grade und tat so als ob er trank.

Er ließ den Kelch sinken und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Das war..._widerlich_," keuchte er, während sein Herz in einem Freudentanz gegen seine Rippen pochte.

Madam Pomfrey nahm ihm den leeren Kelch ab. „Ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, Sirius." Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, ein Ausdruck, den sie selten einem ihrer Patienten schenkte, da sie normalerweise eher einen rationalen Weg bevorzugte um die Schüler dazu zu bringen ihr zu gehorchen.

Sirius lehnte sich zurück in seine Kissen, für den Moment zufrieden. Er nickte ihr in gespielter Zustimmung zu. Sie war zufrieden mit ihm und ließ ihn wieder mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Er merkte schnell, dass er keine Zeit hatte seine Vermeidungstaktik zu feiern. Ein Stapel aus Pergament und Büchern neben seinem Bett erinnerte ihn daran, dass er schon fast eine Woche mit seiner Schularbeit hinterher war.

Seufzend zog er sein Verwandlungsbuch oben von dem Stapel, zusammen mit den dazugehörigen Pergamentrollen. Er fand Remus' Notizen zu dem Thema und zog eine Rolle unbeschriebenes Pergament hervor um die Notizen sorgfältig abzuschreiben. Als er damit fertig war, schlug er im Buch das Kapitel zum richtigen Thema auf und machte sich auch dazu Notizen. Dann begann er mit seinem Aufsatz.

Jemand räusperte sich vernehmlich direkt neben ihm. Sirius zuckte zusammen und verschüttete benahe seine Tinte. Er hob den Kopf.

„Was machst du hier?" frate er Regulus scharf, der in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß.

„Ich hab gehört du wurdest vergiftet," war das einzige, was Regulus sagte.

Sirius blinzelte geschockt. Genauso schnell wie der Schock gekommen war, wurde er von Wut und Frust verdrängt. „Woher wissen die Leute das?"

Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wissen aber nicht wer es getan hat, falls dich das erleichtert."

„Und du weißt es?" fragte Sirius und forderte seinen Bruder mit erhoben Brauen dazu heraus etwas zu sagen.

Regulus sah in unsicher an. „Das war Mum, nicht wahr?" flüsterte er.

„Ja, sie war es. Aber mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, es ist in Ordnung. Sie hat es nur getan weil Voldemort ihr Druck macht, ihren Sohn dafür umzubringen, dass er ein Gryffindor ist. Solang sie einen guten Grund hat," erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Das war nicht was ich meinte –"

„Nein?" wollte Sirius wissen. „Was meintest du dann?"

„Ich meinte nur, dass du vorsichtig sein solltest. Sie sind sehr nervös, und sie können die Dinge für dich wesentlich schlimmer machen," erklärte Regulus leise. Offenbar hoffte er, Sirius würde ihm glauben.

„Klar, vorsichtig sein und sie nicht provozieren, nicht wahr? Sicher gehen, dass man keine Anzeichen zeigt ein normales, menschliches Wesen oder etwas in der Art zu sein," fauchte Sirius. Er war so wütend, aus Gründen, die er selbst nicht richtig verstand.

Regulus' Gesicht lief rot an. „Schau, ich weiß, dass du sauer auf sie bist, aber lass das nicht an mir aus! Ich hab nichts falsch gemacht!"

„Aber auch nichts richtig, nicht wahr? Ein Slytherin, befreundet mit Leuten, deren einziges Interesse es ist sich Voldemort anzuschließen, verehrst Mum und Dad, der perfekte Sohn. Du bist auf dem besten Weg genauso zu werden wie sie," meinte Sirius giftig und hasst sich noch in dem Moment als die Worte seine Lippen verließen dafür, sie ausgesprochen zu haben.

Regulus knirschte mit den Zähnen und presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander. „Tja, zumindest weiß ich wie man seinen Mund hält um den Frieden zu bewahren. Zumindest falle ich nicht durch, weil ich zu schwach bin zum Unterricht zu gehen. Zumindest bin ich nicht dumm genug mich selbst verhungern zu lassen!"

„Ich hab nicht –" begann Sirius.

„Glaubst du etwa ich wär so blöd, oder denkst du einfach ich wär blind? Hör auf dich so groß und mächtig zu fühlen, Sirius. Du überzeugst niemanden. Nicht mehr." Regulus stieß fast seinen Stuhl um, als er aufsprang und aus dem Krankenflügel stürmte.

Sirius starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher, völlig erstaunt über die Dinge, die sein Bruder grade gesagt hatte.

Er fühlte sich krank. Wut kochte in seinem Bauch, vermischte sich mit Schuldgefühlen und einer überwältigenden Traurigkeit, die seine Brust erfüllte und sein Herz zu ersticken drohte.

Sirius hasste seinen Bruder für die Dinge, die er zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er wollte ihm hinterherjagen, ihn zu Boden werfen, ihn festhalten, ihm seinen Zauberstab vors Gesicht halten und fragen wer jetzt schwach war. Die Wut durchstömte ihn, zäh und dunkelrot wie getrocknetes Blut, ein Zeichen für den schon angerichteten Schaden.

Plötzlich wurde die heiße Wut fast erstickt, von klebriger Schuld. Sie bohrte sich in sein Herz wie ein verrosteter Metallpfahl. Regulus versuchte nur ihn zu warnen, er versuchte nur zu helfen.

Die Wut kochte wieder in ihm hoch, schaffte es jedoch nicht ganz die Schuldgefühle zu verdrängen. Die Dinge die er gesagt hatte waren nicht richtig und sie waren nicht fair. Regulus sollte bestraft werden.

Eine Welle der Verzweiflung ertränkte ihn, schlug über ihm zusammen wie ein Tsunami und stieß ihn fast von seinem Bett. Sie war wie eine Flüssigkeit, die jede Faser seines Körpers durchdrang, in ihm herumwirbelte und ihn von innen heraus erfrieren ließ. Obwohl Regulus' Worte hasserfüllt gewesen waren, hatte er Recht. Es war Sirius' Schuld. Alles war Sirius' Schuld. Wenn er einfach getan hätte was er sollte, wäre nichts hiervon geschehen. Wenn er einfach gute Noten geschrieben und alles getan hätte was sie von ihm verlangten hätte er all das verhindern können.

Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper und er schlag die Arme um seine Brust, klemmte die Hände fest unter die Achseln. Er wiegte sich vor und zurück, vor und zurück. „Es tut mir leid, Reg," flüsterte er. „Du hattest Recht und es tut mir so leid."

Die einzige Antwort war das Rascheln der Laken unter ihm, wenn er sich bewegte. Die leere Stille der Luft schien ihn zu erdrücken.

Es ist zu spät. Du bist zu spät. Noch ein Punkt auf der Liste deiner Fehler, noch ein Grund mehr warum du all das hier verdienst.

James hatte den besten Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum besetzt. Er war nah genug am Kamin um warm zu sein und nah genug am Fenster um nicht zu warm zu werden. Er war leicht abgegrenzt, geschützt vor den nervigen Erstklässlern, die keine Hausaufgaben hatten und auch sonst nichts worüber sie sich Gedanken machen mussten. Er war nicht so abgegrenzt wie der Schlafsaal. Und in diesem Moment gehörte er James.

Er hatte das geschafft, indem er als aller erstes ein Gruppe Zweitklässler bedroht hatte, damit sie sich wegbewegten. Als sie sich nicht gerührt hatten, hatte er ihre Hausaufgaben in Brand gesteckt. Sie waren ziemlich schnell verschwunden. Als zweiten Schritt seines Plans, hatte er eine Sammlung von Gegenstängen, die er brauchte oder auch nicht, um sich herum auf dem Tisch und den Stühlen in der Nähe verteilt. Er war umgeben von Büchern, Federkielen, Petgamentfetzen und, auf einem Stuhl, Froschlaich. Er hoffte, dass wenn sich jemand entschied in seine Nähe zu kommen, er sich auf genau diesen Stuhl setzten würde und hatte ihn so clever positioniert, dass es der erste Stuhl wäre, der einem in den Sinn käme falls man ihn stören wollte.

James brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken. Er brauchte Raum um innezuhalten und zu atmen. Sein bester Freund war im Krankenflügel und bis jetzt hatte er nicht den Mut aufgebracht ihn besuchen zu gehen während er bei Bewusstsein war. _Ein schöner Gryffindor bin ich_, dachte er finster. Aber mal ehrlich, was könnte er Sirius sagen? Was sagte man zu jemandem, von dem man wusste, dass er von seinen Eltern misshandelt wurde und selbstzerstörerisches Verhalten aufwies? Er war sich sicher, dass Sirius sogar noch dünner war als in dem Moment, als er im Unterricht zusammengebrochen war. Als er seinen Freund in den Krankenflügel getragen hatte, hatte er seine Knochen gespürt. Er war zu leicht, viel zu leicht.

Doch obwohl er das wusste, hatte er es niemandem erzählt. Denn, war es nicht viel einfacher alles zu verleugnen? Er wusste nicht, was er zu Sirius sagen sollte. Ihn wütend zu machen würde nichts bringen, und alles was James sagen wollte würde ihn mit Sicherheit wütend machen. Aber er konnte das Problem auch schlecht ignorieren.

James fragte sich, ob es seine Schuld war. Er hatte von Sirius' zu Hause gewusst. Natürlich hatte Sirius es nicht zugegeben, doch er hatte es gewusst. Und er hatte nichts unternommen. Und als Lily ihm erzählt hatte, dass auch sie es gewusst hatte, hatte er ihr die Schuld gegeben. Lily. James zerriss gereizt ein Stück Pergament in zwei Hälften, dann Viertel. Es war so dumm gewesen sich mit ihr darüber zu streiten. Er zeriss das Pergament in kleine Fetzen, bis er nicht mehr weiter reißen konnte. Und dann hatte er sich wie ein Feigling benommen und war ihr eine Woche lang aus dem Weg gegangen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Pergamentfetzen explodieren, jedes einzelne.

„James Potter!" James schaute von seinem Unternehmen hoch und sah niemand geringeren als Lily vor sich stehen, die ihn wütend anstarrte.

„Was?" fragte er verdrossen und fragte sich im Stillen, warum sie grade jetzt mit ihm sprach.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach Hausaufgaben in Brand stecken!" kreischte sie. Ah, Vertrauensschülerpflichten.

„Sie wollten nicht weggehen," meinte er geringschätzig. „Hey, setz dich mal einen Moment."

Ihr Ärger verschwand rasch, und ihr Stirnrunzeln zeigte nur noch Verwirrung. Sie ging auf den Stuhl neben ihm zu.

„Warte!" rief James bevor sie sich setzte.

„Was?" James langte hinüber und nahm mit verlegenem Blick den Froschlaich von ihrem Stuhl. „'Tschuldigung."

Lily verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

Sie verbrachten einen Moment in völligem Schweigen.

„Hör zu..." fing James verlegen an.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Lily hastig. „Ich hätte es dir erzählen sollen, aber ich wusste einfach nicht was ich tun sollte, also habe ich es immer weiter raus geschoben. Es tut mir so leid."

Drei perfekte Tränen benetzten ihre Wange. „Ich verstehe wenn du...wenn du nicht..." ihre Stimme versagte und der Atem stockte in ihrer Brust.

James streckte den Arm aus und barg ihre Wange in seiner Hand. Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen ihre Tränen weg.

„Mir tut es leid," sagte er leise. „Ich hätte dir nicht die Schuld geben dürfen. Es ist in Ordnung."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und zog sie an sich, hielt sie fest in seinen Armen.

„Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich tun sollte," flüsterte sie und barg ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken, ihre Tränen benetzten den Kragen seines Hemdes.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß auch nicht was ich tun soll," sagte er. Er ließ sie los, weil sein Rücken weh tat, wenn er sich so über seine Stuhllehne beugte.

„Was meinst du damit?" wollte Lily wissen und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Er ist so dünn, Lils. Wir können es nicht weiter ignorieren. Wir müssen ihn zwingen zu essen."

Lily nahm James' Hand und drückte sie fest. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. „Was hast du vor?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel dreiundvierzig**

Der Tag an dem Sirius aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, war einer dieser Tage, bei dem einem automatisch das Sprichwort „Im April macht der Regen was er will" in den Sinn kam. Sirius hielt auf seinem einsamen Weg durch verlassene Korridore inne, um aus dem Fenster das Cliché zu betrachten. Sirius wollte verzweifelt etwas tun, etwas bestimmtes: hinausgehen und rennen. Wenn kühle Regentropfen auf ihn herabprasselten, war Laufen noch viel besser. Es war erfrischend.

Zu seinem Kummer war es ihm jedoch streng verboten hinauszugehen. Er hatte die Anordnung es ‚langsam angehen zu lassen' und ‚warm und trocken' zu bleiben und auf keinen Fall ‚irgendetwas zu tun, dass dich wieder krank macht'.

_Was für ein Witz,_ dachte Sirius. Er hatte seit einer Woche nichts anderes getan als im Bett zu liegen. Und klar, er fühlte sich noch immer nicht ganz fit, aber trotzdem war es an der Zeit mit seinem Leben weiterzumachen.

Da erinnerte er sich, dass er seine Freunde beim Mittagessen treffen sollte, das in weniger als zehn Minuten beginnen würde.

Die Einsamkeit des Korridors wurde gestört, als einige Unterrichtsstunden endeten.

Große Augen folgten ihm auf seinem Weg, Getuschel hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als ob das weniger auffällig wäre. Die meisten wandten ihre Augen ab wenn sein Blick auf sie fiel, entwanden ihren Blick dem seinen, als ob er sie gefangen hielt. Es kam ihm merkwürdig vor, wo doch er das eingesperrte Tier in einem Zoo war.

Manche schauten nicht weg. Ein paar, nur ein paar, schauten ihm in die Augen. Die Slytherins. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen, ihre Augen schienen zu ihm zu sprechen. _Kommt und_ _schaut. Seht, wie der Mächtige gefallen ist._

Plötzlich blickte Sirius in Augen, die nur wenig dunkler waren als die seinen, in ein Gesicht, das dieselben Züge trug. Regulus. Sein Bruder biss sich auf die Lippe und blickte zu Boden, seine Wimpern streiften seine Wangenknochen. Dann blickte er wieder nach oben, den Kiefer fest zusammengebissen, die Augenbrauen tief über den stählernen Augen zusammengezogen. Er machte einen winzigen, fast unmerklichen Schritt auf Lucius Malfoy zu, der an der Spitze einer Gruppe von Slytherins stand. Regulus wusste, dass Sirius es sah. Er zeigte ihm auf welcher Seite er stand.

Sirius schaute auf den Boden unter seinen Füßen, beobachtete seine abgenutzen Turnschuhe dabei, wie sie ihn durch die Korridore trugen. Er musste nicht aufpassen wo er hinging. Sie hatten sich alle an die Wände des Korridors bewegt und machten ihm einen breiten Weg frei.

In der Großen Halle war es laut als er ankam, doch als er eintrat und zu seinen Freunden hinüberging, wurde es bedeutend ruhiger. Er setzte sich neben Remus und machte sich so klein wie möglich.

„Hey, Sirius," sagte James ein bisschen zu fröhlich. Er war nervös, bemerkte Sirius. Er hatte James nicht mehr gesehen, seit er das erste mal aufgewacht war. Ihr letztes, richtiges Gespräch war bei Sirius' Zusammenbruch gewesen. Sirius widerstand dem Drang seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen zu lassen.

„Hi," sagte er stattdessen und warf einem Zweitklässler über James' Schulter hinweg einen missmutigen Blick zu.

„Warum schaust du mich so an?" wollte James wissen.

„Hä? Oh, nicht dich. Da hinten starrt mich einer an."

James drehte sich um und entdeckte den Jungen schnell. James machte eine kleine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und plötzlich hing der Junge kopfüber.

„Hey!" schrie der Zweitklässler.

Peter und Remus kicherten und sogar Lily lächelte leicht.

„Danke," sagte Sirius. „Könntest du das auch mit dem Rest der Schule machen? Das wär toll."

„Bist du deswegen so schlecht gelaunt?" fragte Lily mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich bin nicht schlecht gelaunt," erwiderte Sirius. „Mir geht's sehr gut."

„Jaaa, du bist richtig fröhlich," kommentierte James sarkastisch. Sirius funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Es ist eben so, dass –"

„Lasst uns einfach zu Mittagessen, in Ordnung?" unterbrach ihn Remus.

Sirius warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und senkte seine Augen. „Ich hab keinen Hunger."

„Blödsinn," sagte James. „Iss."

„Ich habe grade gesagt, dass ich keinen Hunger habe," fuhr Sirius ihn an und warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Und ich habe grade gesagt, dass das Blödsinn ist," erwiderte James. „Du bist verdammt nochmal so dünn wie ein Stock und es ist wirklich Zeit, dass du anfängst etwas zu essen, bevor du im St. Mungos landest."

„Ich bin nicht dünn, James," sagte Sirius sehr langsam. „Und ich bin nicht krank. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

„Außer, dass du dich selbst verhungern lässt," sagte James.

„Tue ich nicht!" widersprach Sirius.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal eine richtige Mahlzeit gegessen, Sirius?" fragte James ruhig.

„Heute Morgen, beim Frühstück." Lüge. Er hatte sein Essen verschwinden lassen.

James zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Wann war das letzte Mal bevor du in den Krankenflügel gekommen bist und jemand darauf geachtet hat, dass du isst?"

„Ich muss nicht _beobachtet _werden," fuhr Sirius ihn an. „Ich kann mich selbst um mich kümmern!"

„Lasst uns später darüber reden, in Ordnung?" meinte Remus ruhig. Sirius schaute sich um und merkte erst jetzt, dass die meisten Leute um sie herum sie anstarrten.

„Na gut," sagte Sirius.

„Okay," antwortete James.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Du isst immer noch nichts."

„Ich habe immer noch keinen Hunger."

„Sirius," sagte Remus, „warum isst du nicht einfach ein kleines bisschen, so dass wir aufhören können uns Sorgen zu machen?"

„Ihr habt keinen Grund euch Sorgen um mich zu machen," murmelte Sirius. Er tat sich nichts auf seinen Teller.

„Die Tatsache, dass du jetzt weniger wiegst als in der dritten Klasse ist ein guter Grund," widersprach James.

„Du hast es ihnen erzählt?" Jetzt schrie Sirius Remus beinahe an.

„Nein, ich –" begann Remus.

„Du meinst, das stimmt?" fragte James mit großen Augen. „Ich hab übertrieben! Ich meine, das war nur geraten! Bei Merlin, Sirius, du –"

„Lasst mich in Ruhe," sagte Sirius, stand auf und schritt davon. Er versuchte die Leute nicht zu beachten, die ihn anstarrten und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als unter James' Tarnumhang zu verschwinden. Er wünschte sich er wäre irgendwo, nur nicht hier.

Sirius erklomm zwei oder drei Treppen und schritt dann einen Korridor ohne Fenster entlang. Am Ende des Korridors war eine Tür, die er aufstieß um zu einer weiteren steilen Treppe zu gelangen und sie empor zu klimmen. Am oberen Absatz hielt er inne um Atem zu schöpfen.

_Ich muss wieder anfangen zu Laufen,_ dachte er. _Das hier sollte nicht so schwer sein._ Nichts sollte so schwer sein, wie es jetzt für ihn war. Es war einfach alles so kompliziert.

Eine Tür zu seiner Linken führte ihn in einen runden Raum mit ein paar zerknautschten Sofas, einem warmen Kamin mit einem knisternden Feuer und vielen Bücherregalen. Er sah aus wie eine kleine Version der Bibliothek, bis auf die großen Fenster, die einen schönen Ausblick auf den See ermöglichten.

Sirius ließ sich auf eines der Sofas sinken, zog die Knie an die Brust und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Sie brauchten nicht lang. Er hatte versucht ein Versteck auszusuchen, das möglichst schwer zu finden war, doch mit der Karte der Rumtreiber, gab es so etwas nicht wirklich.

Die Tür stöhnte als sie geöffnet wurde. Sirius drehte sich nicht einmal um um zu schauen wer es war.

„Ich will nicht reden."

„In Ordnung." Es war nicht die Stimme, die er erwartet hatte. Sirius warf einen verstohlenen Blick über seine Schulter und erblickte Peter, der vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich schloss.

_Überraschend_, dachte er, _dass sie Peter schicken_. Jeder andere hätte viel größere Chancen etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen. James würde Antworten fordern, bis Sirius zusammenbrach. Lily würde geduldig zuhören, während er seine Geheimnisse ausplauderte. Remus würde schweigen, an den richtigen Stellen nicken und ihm letztendlich die perfekte Lösung bieten, an deren Existenz Sirius zweifelte. Er hatte jeden von ihnen erwartet. Nur nicht Peter.

„Darf ich mich hier hinsetzten?" fragte Peter und deutete auf das Sofa neben Sirius.

„Selbstverständlich." Sirius sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

„Ich mag diesen Raum," sagte Peter. „Er ist sehr friedlich."

Sirius schwieg.

„Ich mag es, dass der Kamin immer brennt wenn man hier reinkommt, als ob jemand wüsste, dass man ihn brauch. Ich mag den Geruch der Bücher. Die Aussicht ist auch nett."

Sirius nickte leicht. Er wusste das alles.

„Aber am meisten mag ich, dass er rund ist," sagte Peter. Sirius warf ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue einen kurzen Blick zu. Was für eine merkwürdige Sache, das zu mögen.

„Warum?"

„Man kann nicht in eine Ecke gedrängt werden," war das einzige was Peter sagte. Sirius blinzelte.

„Machst du dir darüber viele Sorgen?" fragte er.

„Nicht mehr so viele. Die Leute lassen mich jetzt in Ruhe. Aber früher, in der ersten Klasse war es schwerer, bevor du und James wussten wir man jeden verhext, der mich ärgert."

Sirius nickte. „Es ist komisch. Lange Zeit war es für mich schwer sich daran zu erinnern wie es war, als ich nicht einfach meinen Zauberstab schwenken konnte und bekam was ich wollte."

„Ich konnte das nie. Ich war immer irgendwie neidisch auf dich und James und Remus. Es scheint, als ob euch alles so leicht fällt."

„Ich weiss wie du dich fühlst. Meine, ähm – meine Zauber haben in letzter Zeit manchmal auch nicht funktioniert," murmelte Sirius.

„Warum meinst du ist das so?" fragte Peter und klang dabei wirklich interessiert.

„Ich bin einfach so...müde. Die ganze Zeit. Nichts ist mehr so leicht wie es mal war."

„Ich weiss, dass du das nicht hören willst," sagte Peter zögerlich, „aber vielelicht bist du müde, weil du nicht genug isst oder genug schläfst."

„Ich esse wenn ich Hunger habe," antwortete Sirius automatisch.

„Du isst überhaupt nicht. Du bist zu dünn."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und beobachteten die weißen Wellenkämme, die der Sturm im See aufwirbelte.

„Ich hab mich mit meinem Bruder gestritten," sagte Sirius schließlich. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er Peter das erzählen konnte. Peter würde ihn nicht in eine Ecke drängen und irgendetwas aus ihm herauszwingen.

„Worüber?"

„Ich war wütend auf meine Eltern und hab es an ihm ausgelassen. Es ist nur...es macht mich so wütend, dass er nie Ärger mit ihnen hat. Ich meine, ich will nicht, dass er verletzt wird, nein, das würde ich nicht wollen."

„Natürlich nicht," stimmte Peter hastig zu.

„Aber die Tatsache, dass er so...er ist zu sehr wie sie, Peter. Ich meine, er ist nicht wie sie, aber er wird so werden."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Peter verwirrt.

„Ich glaube, mich stört, dass er so tut als würde er meinen Eltern in allem zustimmen. Und dann erzählt er mir, dass ich sie nicht provozieren soll und dass Voldemort sie unter Druck setzt, und dann sagt er ich wäre dumm, dass ich all das hier geschehen lasse. Es ist, als ob er auf ihrer Seite steht."

Peter nickte. „Hört sich so an."

„Aber ich hab immer gedacht er wär mehr wie ich. Ich meine, er hat es nie direkt gesagt, aber ich dachte immer, dass er die Meinung meiner Eltern über dieses ganze Reinblüterzeug nicht teilt. Aber er benimmt sich als ob er es glaubt, also ist er vielleicht wirklich wie sie. Ich meine, kann man an etwas glauben und nicht dafür kämpfen?"

Darüber dachte Peter lange nach. „Ja, kann man. Nicht jeder ist stark genug um aufzustehen und zu kämpfen, wenn er weiß, dass es sowieso eine verlorene Schlacht ist. Ich meine, manchmal ist es so viel einfacher wegzulaufen."

Das brachte Sirius ebenfalls zum nachdenken. „Aber was ist dann der Sinn, wenn man an etwas glaubt, aber nicht danach lebt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Tatze. Aber ich glaube, dass es irgendwann zählen wird. Eines Tages gibt ein starker Glaube vielleicht jemandem die Kraft das zu tun, was richtig ist, auch wenn es schwer ist." Peters Blick war aus dem Fenster auf etwas weit, weit weg gerichtet und Sirius dachte, dass Peter vielleicht nicht nur über Regulus sprach.

Ein angenehmes Schweigen breitete sich über den Raum, als sie beide in ihre Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster starrten.

„Musst du nicht zum Unterricht?" fragte Sirius plötzlich.

„Freistunde," sagte Peter.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Du hast Zauberkunst," sagte Sirius. „Und es hat schon angefangen."

„Na gut, du hast mich erwischt, ich schwänze," sagte Peter grinsend. Sirius lächelte schwach zurück. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er Peter so oft ignorierte, weil er sich so benahm, als ob er ihn nicht interessierte. Peter sollte nicht für ihn seinen Unterricht schwänzen. Er verdiente keine solche Freundschaft, nicht von Peter. Er war dankbar.

„Danke, Wurmschwanz." Er wünschte, er könnte seine Gefühle in Worte fassen, doch so wie es aussah, waren diese beiden armseligen Worte alles was er hatte. Eine abgenutzte Nettigkeit und ein Spitzname um zu zeigen, was es ihm bedeutete.

„Keine Ursache." Zwei weitere Wörter, genauso abgenutzt, doch mit mehr Bedeutung. Peter dachte, das hier war nichts beachtenswertes. Es war nichts besonderes.

Doch das war es. Es war etwas ganz besonderes solche Freunde zu haben, die, obwohl er launisch und gereizt war, hinter ihm her kamen und sicher gingen, dass er in Ordnung war. Freunde, die ihn reden ließen wenn er musste und ihn schweigen ließen wenn er Frieden brauchte.

„Nein, wirklich Peter. Ich danke dir nicht oft genug. Das hier bedeutet eine Menge."

„Na, wenn du meinst, du wärst mir etwas schuldig...dann könntest du mir den Aufsatz für Zauberkunst schreiben, den ich heute hätte abgeben sollen."

Auf einmal lachte Sirius laut, und Peter fiel in das Lachen mit ein. In diesem glücklichen Moment waren sie einfach zwei Freunde in einem Raum ohne Ecken.


	44. Chapter 44

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel vierundvierzig**

Peter ging am Nachmittag zu keiner seiner Unterrichtsstunden. Er und Sirius blieben den ganzen Tag in dem runden Raum. Sie unterhielten sich eine lange Zeit, danach schwiegen sie. Sirius schlief irgendwann ein, und Peter nutzte die Zeit um einige Zaubersprüche zu üben, was darin endete, dass Sirius von einem lauten Krachen geweckt wurde, als Peter aus Versehen ein Brett des Bücherregals zum einstürzen brachte.

„Verdammt, Wurmschwanz," grummelte Sirius und rieb sich die Augen um den Schaden besser begutachten zu können.

„'Tschuldigung," sagte Peter verlegen. Er sah zu, wie Sirius seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangtasche zog. Der dünne Holzstock zischte durch die Luft. Die Bücher bildeten auf dem Boden ordentlich Stapel an Stelle des Haufens, in dem sie gelandet waren. Noch ein _Zisch _und da war ein neues Regalbrett. Ein winziger Schwung und die Bücher sortierten sich selbst auf dem wiederhergestellten Regal.

„Sirius?" fragte Peter sehr kleinlaut.

„Ja?"

„Wie schaffst du ungesagte Zauber so gut?" Peter sah zu Boden, peinlich berührt, dass er überhaupt fragen musste.

„Ähm," meinte Sirius unsicher. „Ich mach einfach – ähm."

„Vergiss es," sagte Peter hastig. Offenbar war es wieder einmal eines dieser Dinge, die Sirius so leicht fielen. Eines dieser Dinge, die Peter einfach nicht Zustande brachte.

„Nein, warte, lass mich nur kurz überlegen." Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten. „Die sind mir auch wirklich schwer gefallen."

„Wirklich?" fragte Peter überrascht. Er erinnerte sich, dass Sirius schon am zweiten Tag, an dem sie es versucht hatten, fast jeden Zauber konnte ohne den Spruch zu sagen.

„Ja, ich musste ziemlich viel üben. Okay, also was ich mache..." Sirius schloss die Augen und dachte angestrengt nach. „Ich denke, du musst einfach noch ein bisschen mehr dran denken."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Zum Beispiel, wenn du etwas herbeizauberst, wie das Regalbrett dadrüben. Du musst daran denken, wie sehr du möchtest, dass es da ist und dann irgendwie...dann rufst du irgendwie den Spruch in deinem Kopf und dann passiert es." Sirius runzelte abwesend die Stirn und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die glatten, schwarzen Haare. „Das ist keine tolle Erklärung, aber ich weiss nicht, wie man es besser ausdrücken kann."

„Nein, das macht schon irgendwie Sinn," versicherte ihm Peter. „Also wenn ich jetzt genau hier einen Stuhl wollen würde..." Er stellte sich seinen Lieblingssessel von zu Hause vor, den großen grauen im Wohnzimmer. Er dachte daran, wie sehr er es vermisste darin zu sitzen wenn er seine Hausaufgaben machte, wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass er genau hier vor ihm stehen würde. Er dachte den Spruch.

Peter schlug die Augen auf und da stand sein Sessel. „Ich habs geschafft!" rief er begeistert und ließ sich glücklich in den Sessel sinken.

Sirius grinste. „Siehst du? Ist doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?"

„Und was macht man, wenn es nichts ist, was du da haben willst?" fragte Peter.

„Du meinst, wenn du etwas verschwinden lassen willst? Einfach das Gegenteil. Du denkst daran, wie sehr du möchtest, dass es nicht da ist."

„Nein, ich meine, wenn es nichts ist was du willst oder nicht willst. Wie...erinnerst du dich an die erste Klasse, als wir in den Abschlussprüfung eine Annanas einen Stepptanz aufführen lassen mussten?"

Sirius lachte. „Meine Annanas ist gestolpert."

„Meine ist nur irgendwie rumgerollt und hat dann gar nichts mehr gemacht."

„Wen interessiert es denn auch, ob eine Annanas Stepptanzen kann oder nicht?" fragte Sirius.

„Mich nicht. Also, wie lasse ich sie dann tanzen?"

„Mmh. Ich glaube, ich würde daran denken, wie lustig es wäre, wenn sie es täte. Ich würde mir vorstellen wie sie das tut was ich will, glaube ich." Sagte Sirius.

Peter beschwor eine Annanas, und war sehr zufrieden mit sich, als er es schweigend schaffte. Sirius nickte erfreut. „Also..." Peter verstummte. Er tat was Sirius gesagt hatte. Der Annanas wuchsen Beine und sie tanzte sich ihren Weg quer über den Tisch. „Ja!" jubelte Peter.

Sirius lächelte. „So, sind wir jetzt wieder quitt? Du schwänzt Unterricht und ich bringe dir ungesagte Zauber bei?"

„Sicher," meinte Peter fröhlich.

„Gut." Sirius legte sich wieder aufs Sofa.

„Müde?" riet Peter.

„Man müsste doch meinen," sagte Sirius, „nach einer Woche im Bett, mit nichts zu tun außer Schlafen und ab und zu einen Aufsatz, sollte ich absolut nicht mehr müde sein. Aber nein. Ich könnte noch eine ganze Woche schlafen."

„Dann schlaf ruhig," sagte Peter. „Das macht mir nichts."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will aber gar nicht."

„Okay." Peter blieb in seinem beschworenen Sessel sitzen. Sirius lag mit geschlossenen Auge auf dem Sofa. Als Peter grade dachte er wäre eingeschlafen, begann Sirius zu sprechen.

„Weißt du was? James hat mir versprochen, dass ich nicht mehr nach Hause zurück muss." Sirius hatte die Augen nicht geöffnet.

„Ja, ich weiss. Das ist gut. Ich mag den Gedanken nicht, dass du dorthin zurückkehren musst."

„Danke," sagte Sirius. „Die Sache ist aber die: er kann überhaupt nichts dagegen machen."

„Was redest du da?"

„Meine Eltern werden micht nicht einfach gehen lassen um bei den Potters zu leben."

„Warum soltlest du sie nach ihrer Erlaubnis fragen?" fragte Peter. Für ihn war die offensichtlichste Lösung, einfach zu gehen.

„Ich kann nicht einfach gehen, Peter," sagte Sirius. In seiner Stimme lag mehr Erschöpfung, als Peter auch nur ansatzweise begreifen konnte. „Ich kann meinen Bruder nicht einfach so zurücklassen, und was ist, wenn meine Eltern hinter mit her kommen?"

„Also..." Peter verstummte. Er hatte keine Antwort.

Sirius hatte dieses Schweigen erwartet. „Genau. Schau, ich muss es nur noch bis zum Ende des Sommers schaffen, oder? Dann bin ich Siebzehn und sie können nichts mehr dagegen unternehmen."

„James denkt sich schon was aus, wie er dich da raus bekommt," sagte Peter.

„Es gibt aber keinen Weg. Ich muss einfach durchhalten. Wie schlimm kann es schon werden?" Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte Peter unwillkürlich zusammen. Sie wussten beide wie schlimm es werden konnte.

„Sag so etwas nicht," sagte Peter. „Es kann wirklich schlimm werden. Ich weiss das. Du musst mir nichts vormachen."

„Tu ich gar nicht," sagte Sirius, obwohl es nicht stimmte.

„Schau, es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen," sagte Peter.

„Mmh," meinte Sirius nur, und sah aus, als ob er gleich einschlafen würde.

„Also müssen wir gehen."

„Geh schonmal vor."

„Nein."

Sirius schlug die Augen auf. „Was?"

„Ich gehe nicht ohne dich."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil halt. Du musst zu Abend essen."

„Ich hab keinen –"

„Hunger. Ich weiss. Macht nichts. Du musst Abendessen."

„Ich weiss, ihr denkt alle ich wär magersüchtig," sagte Sirius, „bin ich aber nicht."

„Dann beweis es. Iss mit uns zu Abend."

„Ich muss es nicht beweisen."

„Das heisst nicht, dass du es nicht solltest," erklärte Peter. Sirius blinzelte. „Und jetzt komm. Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen."

Remus, James und Lily warteten schon auf sie, als sie ankamen. Sie saßen heute Abend am Ende des Tisches, als ob sie mal ein ruhigeres Plätzchen ausprobieren wollten.

Sirius und Peter setzten sich auf die, für sie reservierten, Plätze.

„Habt ihr beide euch nett unterhalten?" fragte Lily.

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Peter hat seinen gesamten Unterricht geschwänzt," sagte sie.

„Ja, hat er. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll das nicht tun. Ich hab ihm gesagt er soll gehen und all dieses unglaublich wichtige Wissen lernen. Nicht so was wie eine Annanas einen Stepptanz aufführen zu lassen," sagte Sirius. Peter grinste glücklich bei diesem ganz privaten Witz, während die anderen sie verständnislos anstarrten.

„Da," sagte James, und hielt einen vollgeladenen Teller vor Sirius' Nase. Peter kaute unruhig auf seiner Lippe herum.

„Was soll das?" fragte Sirius. „Fütterst du mich jetzt? Bin ich fünf, oder was?"

„Das wirst du heute Abend essen," sagte James. Seine Hand am Tellerrand begann leicht zu zittern und zwang Sirius ihn zu packen, wenn er nicht von seinem Inhalt bedeckt werden wollte.

„Das ist zu viel," protestierte er, als er das Essen erblickte.

„Eigentlich ist das eine sehr gesunde Menge," stellte Remus ganz sachlich fest. Peter begann seinen eigenen Teller mit dem Essen voll zu laden, das in seiner Nähe stand und mied dabei Sirius' Blick.

„Ich hab aber nicht so viel Hunger," sagte Sirius.

„Wenn du das noch einmal sagst," knurrte James, „dann schwöre ich, dass ich ich verfluche."

Sirius warf ihm einen vor Wut sprühenden Blick zu. „Es ist aber wahr."

„Sirius, du musst doch manchmal Hunger haben," versuchte es Lily mit Logik.

„Schau, du wirst das jetzt essen," sagte James mit einer Endgültigkeit in der Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

„Wir dachten, du hättest nach dem letzten Mal im Krankenflügel wieder angefangen zu essen, aber das hast du offensichtlich nicht," sagte Remus.

„Und bevor wir riskieren, dass du ins St. Mungo geschleppt wirst," sagte James, „gehen wir dieses Mal auf Nummer sicher."

„Ich habe genug gegessen," meinte Sirius durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Ich brauche das hier nicht."

„Doch, Sirius, brauchst du," sagte Peter.

Sirius wendete sich ihm zu, mit vor Wut harten Augen. Peter widerstand dem Drang sich unter seinem Blick zu winden, als sich Sirius' Augen in die seinen bohrten. Wenn er jetzt nachgab, würde Sirius gewinnen, und in diesem Moment war das das schlimmste, was ihm passieren konnte.

Sirius wendete sich wieder von ihm ab, starrte hinunter auf seinen Teller und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Bitte, Sirius," sagte Remus sanft. „Iss einfach. Bitte."

Sirius warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, spießte dann jedoch ziemlich gewalttätig eine Karotte auf und legte sie sich in den Mund.

Lily lächelte Sirius ermutigend an. Sirius starrte wütend zurück und erstach etwas anderes auf seinem Teller.

„Könntet ihr verdammt nochmal aufhören mir beim essen zuzuschauen?" sagte er letztendlich. „Das hier ist kein Abendessen-Theater."

„Wir wollen nur ganz sicher sein," sagte Remus ruhig.

Sirius grummelte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach einer langen Reihe von Schimpfwörtern anhörte, bevor er weiteraß.


	45. Chapter 45

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel fünfundvierzig**

Es war nur am ersten Abend schwierig. Sich an diesem ersten Abend von seinen Freunden loszueisen, das war schwierig. Es war schwer sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, die niemanden misstrauisch machte. Es war schwer so zu tun, als wäre er nicht sauer, wenn er so...so dermaßen wütend auf sie war. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er mit einer solchen Wut anfangen sollte.

An diesem ersten Abend war es schwer gewesen das zu tun, was er, wie er wusste, tun musste. Es war schwer, aber nicht unmöglich. Er fand ein leeres Badezimmer, weit abseits der belebten Korridore, so dass keiner hören würde, was er tat.

Hinterher, konnte er nicht mal mehr vom Boden aufstehen. Sein Körper fühlte sich noch so schwach von seiner Krankheit, und das hier machte es nur noch schlimmer. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile um die Kraft auzubringen wieder auf seine Füße zu finden und als er hinüber zu den Waschbecken gestolpert war, entdeckte er im Spiegel, dass er absolut schrecklich aussah. Er war blass und schwitzte und sah aus, als wäre er ein halbes Gespenst. Er wäre ein ganzes Gespenst, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass er nicht durchsichtig war. Er war durchscheinend. Dunkelblaue Venen pulsierten unter der weißen Haut seiner Arme.

In dieser ersten Nacht, machte er Hausaufgaben, bis seine Augen zu müde waren zum lesen, dann übte er Zauber, bis seine Hand zu müde war um seinen Zauberstab zu halten. Seine Freunde schliefen längst. Er zog nicht einmal seine Kleider aus, trat sich nur die Turnschuhe von den Füßen und fiel ins Bett.

Der Albtraum war einer der schlimmsten, den er je gehabt hatte. Es war lange her, dass er im Schlaf geschrien hatte, doch als er die Augen aufschlug und vor sich Remus' besorgtes Gesicht sah, wurde ihm klar, dass es heute Nacht wohl passiert war. Remus lehnte sich über die Seite seines Bettes. James saß auf der Bettkante. Er bekam Platzangst.

„Geht's dir gut?" hatte Remus gefragt. „Was ist passiert?" Remus hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, so als ob er länger nicht geschlafen hätte.

„Nur ein Traum," hatte Sirius leise gesagt, fast unhörbar. „Ein Traum."

Sirius' Umhang hatte sich um ihn gewickelt, zu eng um Seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Er konnte nicht atmen. James hatte ihn nur angestarrt, war dann plötzlich aufgestanden und davongegangen, in die Dunkelheit, hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und wütend nach etwas auf dem Boden getreten.

„Willst du darüber reden?" hatte Remus gefragt. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, Remus hatte genickt und war gegangen.

Sirius hatte quer über sein Bett gelangt, vorsichtig auf seinem Nachttisch nach seinem Zauberstab getastet. Er hatte einen Schweigezauber um sein Bett gelegt. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal wecken.

Nach dieser Nacht war es leichter. Gezwungene Mahlzeit, perfekte Entschuldigung, Ausflug ins Badezimmer, und alles war gut. Hausaufgaben bis spät, versuchen nachzuholen, ein einfacher Schweigezauber. Er wachte jede Nacht schreiend auf, doch seine Freunde erwachten nicht mit ihm.

Sirius stand jeden Tag früh auf. Er war jeden Tag draußen, um zu laufen, in dieser Zeit, bevor die Sonne aufgeht, wenn die Ränder des Himmels sich rosa färben von gedämpftem Sonnenlicht und die Wolken an den Rändern diese milchige blaue Farbe annehmen, der Großteil der Wolke immer noch schwer und dunkel von der Nacht.

Das Gras auf dem Quidditchfeld begann nach diesem langen Winter wieder zu wachsen, dick aber immer noch ein bisschen schwach bog es sich unter seinen Turnschuhen. Die Luft schmeckte nach kühler Erde und hohen Bäumen, süßes Wasser durchströmte jeden Atemhauch. Es war gut, dass er diese Jahreszeit mochte, denn er musste so viel mehr laufen als zuvor. Er fühlte sich oft sehr müde, und doch gleichzeitig energiegeladen, fast hibbelig, so wie wenn er zu viel Kaffee trank, was er vielleicht auch wieder tat, weil er nicht besonders viel schlief. Laufen beruhigte ihn. Das ziehen tief in seinen Muskeln fühlte sich gut an. Es war kein Schmerz; es war Überleben.

Sirius verbrachte wieder viel mehr Zeit mit seinen Freunden, sie spielten Spiele und Streiche. Lily war nie glücklich über die Streiche, hielt sie aber auch nicht auf. Das bestätigte ihre Vermutungen, dass sie ihre Scherze immer lustig gefunden hatte. Was sie jedoch nicht mochte, war, wenn sie Snape einen Streich spielten.

„Er ist kein schlechter Mensch, ihr solltet ihm eine Chance geben," sagte sie jedes Mal, während James mürrisch das Gesicht verzog. Er mochte es nicht, dass sie und Snape befreundet waren.

Die Rumtreiber und Lily hatten sich angewöhnt Schachtuniere gegeneinander zu spielen. Das Ergebnis war meistens vorhersehbar. Peter war der schlechteste im Schach, das wussten sie alle. James war ebenfalls nicht besonders gut. Er war zu ungeduldig, und konnte sich keine gute Strategie überlegen. Sonst hatten dann immer Remus und Sirius gegeneinander gespielt, wobei Remus meistens gewonnen hatte. Jetzt war Lily der Champion. Sirius und James schworen sich mit dem Schachspielen aufzuhören und sich etwas neues zu suchen.

Sirius verbrachte so viel Zeit damit, seine Freunde davon zu überzeugen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war, dass er mit den Hausaufgaben nicht hinterher kam. Er brauchte ewig um die Sachen aufzuholen, die er verpasst hatte und sogar danach war er immer noch hinterher. Er blieb bis spät in die Nacht wach um zu lernen.

Falls seine Freunde merkten, dass er fast nie vor Mitternacht ins Bett kam, sagten sie nichts dazu. Vielleicht hatten sie es auch bemerkt und warteten nur darauf das Thema anzusprechen, so wie mit seinem Essen. Ihn in einem falschen Gefühl von Sicherheit wiegen und dann zuschlagen. Sie würden ihn nicht überraschen, dieses Mal nicht. Er war wachsam.

Es brachte Probleme mit sich, dass er so viel Energie darauf konzentrierte seine Freunde denken zu lassen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er war sich jedes Wortes bewusst, das er zu ihnen sagte, ging immer sicher, dass er nicht all seine harte Arbeit zu Nichte machte. Er konnte mit ihnen über Nichts mehr reden.

Vielleicht hatte er das nie gekonnt. Sie hatten sich seine familiäre Situation erschlossen, lange bevor er es vor ihnen zugegeben hatte. Und merkwürdigerweise, erwähnten sie es auch nie wieder. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so merkwürdig. Es war nicht einfach, das Thema anzusprechen, dachte Sirius, und es war nichts, worüber man mal eben so im Vorbeigehen sprach. Aber sie schienen so zu tun, als wäre es nie passiert.

Der einzige Grund, warum er es ihnen nie erzählt hatte, war der, dass er nicht gewollt hatte, dass sich etwas änderte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn für schwach hielten. Aber jetzt, wo sich nichts verändert hatte, fühlte sich das falsch an.

Sirius fühlte sich einsam und wünschte sich verzweifelt jemanden, mit dem er über alles reden könnte, doch da war niemand. Er wünschte, er hätte einen Freund in einem anderen Land oder so etwas, jemanden weit, weit weg, dem er Briefe schreiben könnte. Da kam ihm sein Onkel Alphard in den Sinn.

Und so befand er sich schließlich an einem Tisch, in einem leeren Klassenzimmer, kritzelte geistesabwesend auf einem Stück Pergament herum und versuchte einen Anfang zu finden. _Ein sauberes Stück Pergament,_ dachte er und zog eines hervor. Onkel Alphie würde seine armselige Darstellung eines Hippogreifen vermutlich nicht besonders schätzen. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Es sah eher aus wie ein Hirsch mit Flügeln.

Er starrte auf die frische Rolle Pergament, holte einmal tief Luft und begann zu schreiben.

_Onkel Alphie,_

_Ich habe eine ganze Weile nichts von dir gehört. Ich habe dich an Weihnachten vermisst. Es war schrecklich ohne dich und Andromeda; du weißt ja wie unsere Familie sein kann. Aber das ist nicht der Grund warum ich schreibe._

_Eigentlich habe ich gar nicht wirklich einen Grund. Ich habe mich nur grade danach gefühlt jemandem einen Brief zu schreiben und dabei an dich gedacht. Und hier ist er._

_Du hast mir immer gesagt, das das, was man von sich selbst denkt, am meisten zählt. Du hast mir gesagt, ich soll nicht auf meine Eltern hören, wenn sie mir sagen, dass ich unrecht habe, weil ich nicht glaube, dass Reinblüter besser sind als alle anderen. Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit oft gefragt, ob es wirklich richtig war, meinen Eltern all diese Jahre zu widersprechen. Es hat mir nur Probleme bereitet und langsam ist es so weit, dass ich damit nicht mehr fertig werde. Mein Leben ist zu voll und ich kann all diese Dinge nicht mehr unterkriegen. Vielleicht liegt es an mir, vielleicht habe ich einfach nie gelernt, wie man mit so vielen Dingen gleichzeitig zurecht kommt._

_Auf jeden Fall erscheint es mir leichter, wenn ich mich einfach nicht mehr darum kümmere. Sie einfach das über mich sagen lasse, was sie wollen, einfach zu tun, was sie wollen._

_Außerdem mache ich mir Sorgen um Regulus. Du weißt wie er ist. Er benimmt sich, als ob er alles glaubt, aber ich glaube, er ist sich nicht sicher. Er ist zu gut dafür, aber wenn er sieht, dass ich aufgebe, ist er es vielleicht nicht mehr. Und dann ist das auch noch meine Schuld. Ich glaube ich möchte von dir einfach nur wissen, wie du es geschafft hast. Wie bist du anders geworden als der Rest der Blacks? Lohnt es sich für mich es weiter zu versuchen?_

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das hier schicken soll. Aber ich weiß nicht, wen ich sonst fragen kann. Du wusstest immer Rat für mich. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du nicht antworten willst._

_Sirius._

Er faltete den Brief und vesiegelte ihn ohne ihn noch einmal durchzulesen. Wenn er das tat, würde er ihn vermutlich nicht abschicken und er brauchte unbedingt Antworten.

Sirius sprintete die Treppe zur Eulerei hinauf und schickte den Brief ab, bevor er es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte.

_Ich hoffe er schreibt zurück,_ dachte er._ Ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden kann._

Er blieb lange in der Eulerei und sah zu, wie die große Schleiereule, die seinen Brief trug, die Luft mit ihren Flügeln schlug, eine brutale Bewegung und doch so voller Anmut. Er sah hinunter auf die Ländereien, auf die kleinen schwarzen Punkte, wie die auf der Karte der Rumtreiber, auf die Schüler, die sich auf dem Gras herumtrieben, das so perfekt den Farbton der untergehenden Sonne reflektierte.

Er vermisste diese Zeit entsetzlich, in der er auch nichts weiter als einer dieser Menschen gewesen war, die auf den Lädereien herumwanderten und nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als der Sonne zuzusehen, wie sie den Horizont umarmte und ihn in ein Spektrum aus Farben tauchte.


	46. Chapter 46

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel sechsundvierzig**

Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Gesichtszüge am Tag vor dem Vollmond anders aussahen als sonst. Vielleicht hatte er auch nur eine ausgeprägte Einbildungskraft. Aber wenn er recht hatte, war sein Gesicht einen Hauch schmaler, die Wangenknochen stachen ein bisschen mehr hervor. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er fand seine Augen waren ein bisschen mehr golden, glühten animalisch, wenn sich das Licht in ihnen spiegelte. Sein Haar erschien ihm etwas rauer.

Als er seine Zähne an diesem Morgen der ersten Maiwoche putzte, fühlte es sich an, als wäre da viel mehr zu putzten als sonst. Dafür gab es zwei Erklärungen. Es könnte sein, dass er müde war und deshalb einen größeren Teil seiner Energie aufwenden musste. Oder es könnte sein, dass seine Zähne schon ein Stückchen wuchsen. Bildete er sich das ein, oder roch sein Zahnpasta viel stärker als gewöhnlich?

„Moony, beeil dich!" jammerte James.

„Nur noch eine Minute," rief Remus, als er seine Krawatte grade rückte.

„Endlich!" rief James, als Remus mit perfekt grader Krawatte aus dem Badezimmer trat. „Mal ehrlich, wie lang kann man für seine Krawatte brauchen?"

Remus warf einen Blick auf James' Krawatte, die vollkommen verknittert um seinen Hals hing, und noch nicht einmal zugeknotet war. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts.

Alle schienen nur auf Remus gewartet zu haben und so machten sie sich rasch auf den Weg hinunter zum Frühstück.

In der Großen Halle fanden die Rumtreiber Lily und setzten sich zu ihr. Lily war nett und ordentlich für die Schule angezogen, nicht ein Kleidungsstück zerknittert. Remus warf erneut einen Blick auf James' Krawatte, die offenen Knöpfe an seinem Hemdkragen und die ungeschnürten Schuhbänder. Wie waren diese beiden jemals zusammengekommen?

„Morgen," sagte James zu Lily, setzte sich neben sie und umarmte sie kurz, bevor er nach dem Krug mit dem Kürbissaft griff um seinen Kelch zu füllen.

„Willst du deine Krawatte nicht zuknoten?" fragte ihn Peter, als er es endlich bemerkte.

„Offensichtlich ist unser James hier am verhungern," meinte Sirius.

Remus sah Sirius an, als er sprach und musste den Kopf schütteln. James war sicher nicht derjenige, der verhungerte. Ja, James war dünn. Er war Sucher, er musste leicht sein. James war groß, mit langen Gliedmaßen, fast so, wie der Hirsch in den er sich verwandelte. Doch neben Sirius sah James sehr massig aus.

Man muss sagen, dass James ein paar Zentimeter größer war als Sirius. Sirius war schon immer ein bisschen kleiner, ein bisschen anmutiger gewesen, jede Bewegung auf eine lässige Weise elegant, von der Art wie sein Haar fiel, bis zu der Art, wie er gestikulierte, wenn er aufgeregt war. Remus war immer ein wenig neidisch darauf gewesen.

Doch jetzt waren Sirius' Arme so dünn, dass sie so aussahen, als sollten sie gar nicht in der Lage sein den Wasserkrug zu heben, nach dem er grade griff. Remus konnte sehen, wie sich die Knochen in Sirius' Händen und Handgelenken bewegten, als sie sich um den Henkel des Kruges schlossen. Seine Bewegungen waren nicht schön anzusehen, nicht mehr. Sie waren schmerzhaft.

Remus konnte nicht genau sagen, wann es passiert war. Das war der Nachteil, wenn man einen Menschen ständig sah. Veränderungen, sogar so extreme wie bei Sirius, waren schwerer zu bemerken, wenn sie sich über längere Zeit erstreckten. Es hatte viel gebraucht um ihm die Augen zu öffnen. Doch Remus war fest entschlossen, dass ihm so etwas nicht noch einmal entgehen würde.

Er warf Sirius einen auffordernden Blick zu und deutete mit einem leichten Kopfnicken auf den halbleeren Teller vor Sirius, auf dem er in seinem Essen herumstocherte ohne es wirklich zu essen. Sirius verstand die Botschaft.

Dann blickte Remus wieder hinab auf sein eigenes Essen. Er war zu müde um aufmerksam zu bleiben. Der nahende Vollmond entozg ihm seine Energie so weit, dass er sich fast nicht mehr in den Unterricht schleppen konnte. Madam Pomfrey bot ihm immer an, den Tag vor und nach dem Vollmond auszulassen, doch er nahm nie an. Früher schon. Aber er war jetzt älter. Er konnte es ertragen zur Schule zu gehen. Seine Freunde würden ihn decken, wenn er zu müde war. Seine Lehrer wussten, dass sie ihm an diesen Tagen keine Fragen zu stellen brauchten.

„Post," kündigte Peter an, als die ganzen Eulen in die Große Halle geschwebt kamen. Zwei Zeitungen fielen vor Remus und Sirius auf den Tisch. Remus warf ohne großes Intersse einen kurzen Blick auf die Schlagzeilen. Zeitung brauchte heute zu viel Energie. Sirius schlug seine rasch auf und versteckte sich dahinter, las mit großer Konzentration. Remus konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass Sirius ihm alles wichtigte erzählen würde.

Dann fiel ein Brief in die Mitte ihres Tisches. James und Lily waren in einer geflüsterten Unterhaltung versunken und Peter redete mit einem Fünftklässler, der neben ihm saß. Sirius war hinter seiner Zetung vergraben.

Seufzend streckte Remus seinen Arm danach aus. Die Glätte des Pergaments unter seinen Fingern überraschte ihn. Es war eindeutig von sehr hoher Qualität. Remus drehte ihn um.

„Sirius."

„Hmm?" Sirius linste über den Rand seiner Zeitung.

„Du hast einen Brief."

„Wirklich?" Sirius nahm ihn schnell und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf.

Remus schaute wieder auf sein Frühstück. Es sah nicht viel apetittlicher aus als das letzte Mal, als er daraufgestarrt hatte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er sich nicht den ganzen Tag so fühlen würde. Doch seine Erfahrung sagte ihm etwas anderes.

Seine Erfahrung erwies sich, wie meistens, als richtig. Als sie in Zauberkunst angekommen waren, kurz vor dem Mittagessen, wollte Remus nur noch seinen Kopf auf den Tisch sinken lassen und schlafen. Trotzdem zog er seine Feder und ein Stück Pergament heraus um mitzuschreiben.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Moony," flüsterte James. „Ich schreib ordentlich mit." James gab ihm die Erlaubnis sich auszuruhen, eine Stunde frei zu nehmen. Remus lächelte dankbar.

Als alle bagnnen mitzuschreiben, sah sich Remus im Klassenzimmer um. Er amüsierte sich über den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Professor Flitwicks Gesicht, als dieser merkte, dass James fleißig mitschrieb. Flitwick ließ seine Augen über ihre Reihe wandern und runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. Remus folgte seinem Blick und landete bei Sirius, der gradeaus in die Luft starrte, sein Tisch war komplett leer.

„Was machst du Sirius?" flüsterte Remus.

„Nichts."

„Warum schreibst du nicht mit?"

„Hab keine Lust." Remus seufzte. Das war ihm heute zu viel.

Aber als sie anfangen sollten, den Zauber auszuprobieren, den sie grade gelernt hatten, wurde Remus erneut überrascht, als Sirius aufstand und nach vorne ging. Er sprach leise mit Professor Flitwick, drehte sich dann um und verließ, mit seiner Tasche über der Schulter, raschen Schrittes das Klassenzimmer.

„Wo geht er hin?" fragte sich James laut hörbar. „Oh, verdammt!" James' Tasche hatte wegen eines misslungenen Zaubers Feuer gefangen. James fluchte laut, während er vesuchte das Feuer auszutreten, was einige Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor zur Folge hatte.

Als es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war, war Remus vesucht, sich den Rest des Tages frei zu nehmen, zögerte jedoch, als Sirius nicht auftauchte. Remus hörte fast nichts von James' Beschwerden über Sirius, der Zauberkunst und das Mittagessen schwänzte, oder sein Gejammere über die Brandflecken auf seiner Tasche. Sirius' misteriöse Abwesenheit machte ihn neugierig.

Also ging er diesen Nachmittag zur Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Er hatte halb erwartet, dass Sirius auch diese schwänzen würde, doch Sirius war da, saß vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers als sie ankamen.

„Wo warst du?" fragte James.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du verschwindest mitten in Zauberkunst und tauchst dann nicht beim Mittagessen auf? Was hast du gemacht?" woltle James wissen.

Sirius schwieg.

James öffnete den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Knarzen und ein sehr aufgeregter Slughorn scheuchte sie hinein.

Glücklicherweise hatten sie in Zaubertränke Partner, so dass Remus nichts arbeiten musste. Sein Partner war Sirius, der sehr gut in Zaubertränke war, und wusste, dass er heute nichts von Remus erwarten konnte.

Doch Sirius war heute nicht ganz auf der Höhe und wurde ständig von James abgelenkt. James arbeitete mit Lily zusammen und achtete kaum auf ihren Trank, während er Srius ausfragte, der sein stures Schweigen bewahrte. Letztendlich schnitt ihm James ein Grimasse und hörte auf zu reden. Remus war dankbar für die Stille.

„Hör mal, Remus, ich glaube, ich hab was falsch gemacht," flüsterte Sirius nach einer halben Stunde. „Ich hab...ach egal. Ich werd versuchen es wieder hinzubekommen, aber sei nicht sauer, wenn es nicht besonders gut wird, in Ordnung?"

Remus starrte ihn an. Sirius hatte noch nie zuvor Probleme mit einem Zaubertrank gehabt. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts," sagte Sirius zu hastig. Doch Remus fragte nicht weiter. Er konnte heute nicht nachbohren.

Ihr Zaubertrank wurde nicht gut. Sie wurden angewiesen einer Kröte ihren Trank zu verabreichen um ihn zu testen. Remus' und Sirius' Kröte vertrocknete vor ihren Augen.

Sirius wurde sehr blass, eine erstaunliche Leistung, dachte Remus, wo seine Haut in letzter Zeit eh so bleich, fast durchscheinend war.

„Geht's dir gut?"

Sirius nickte knapp, wendete seinen Blick ab, schwer atmend.

„Was ist los?" flüsterte Remus.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und packte seine Tasche, die auf dem Boden neben seinem Tisch stand. Er war aus der Tür, bevor Slughorn auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte zu widersprechen.

Remus runzelte die Stirn, während er langsam ihren Tisch saubermachte, obwohl es fast nichts zum wegräumen gab. Sirius war fast peinlich auf Ordnung bedacht, wenn es ums Tränkebrauen ging.

„Was war denn das?" fragte James Remus, als sie die Kerker hinter sich ließen. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er wollte es nicht sagen."

„Geht's dir gut, Moony?" fragte James und senkte die Stimme.

Remus nickte. „Ich glaube aber, ich gehe jetzt lieber in den Krankenflügel."

James nickte besorgt. „In Ordnung. Wir sehen dich dann später."

Als er es die Treppe hinauf zum Krankenflügel geschafft hatte, waren die Korridore still. Er schob leise die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und kroch ins nächstgelegene Bett. Madam Pomfrey kam heraus, doch als sie sah, dass er es war, kehrte sie, nach einem entschuldigenden Blick, zu dem zurück, was sie grade getan hatte. Es gab nichts, was sie für ihn tun konnte.

Remus Blut kochte in seinen Adern, schickte Hitzewellen durch seinen Körper, während sein Herz in seinen Ohren hämmerte. Seine Haut fühlte sich zu eng an. Der Wolf in ihm dürstete nach Freiheit, sein Blut pochte durch seine Venen, verkündete seine Anwesenheit. Seine Zähne gruben sich in seine Lippe, als er ein heiseres Heulen zurückhielt, den Schmerzensschrei eines Wolfes.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte ihn Madam Pomfrey. Er schlug Wolfsaugen auf, golden glühend, und nickte.

„Ja." Die Stimme eines Wolfes.


	47. Chapter 47

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel siebenundvierzig**

Sirius Black wusste nicht wo er hinsollte.

Er wanderte ziellos durch das Labyrinth der Kerker. Die klamme Kälte kroch in seine Blutbahn, ließ sein Herz erstarren, machte ihn taub. Er zitterte, zog seinen Umhang fester um sich, ließ ihn dann jedoch wieder los. Was machte es schon? Er setzte sich dort wo er war auf den Boden. Er fühlte nicht den eisigen Stein unter sich.

Sirius dachte zurück an den Brief, der ihn beim Frühstück erreicht hatte. Er hatte nur die erste Zeile gelesen, doch die hallte in seinem Kopf, pulsierte durch seine Adern, mit jedem Schlag seines gefrorenen Herzens.

_Es tut uns leid, ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Alphard Black verstorben ist..._

Was war das für ein Brief? Es klang so förmlich, so unbeteiligt. Teures Pergament, perfekte Schrift, hohle Worte.

Es tat ihnen nicht leid ihn informieren zu müssen. Sie informierten ihn ohne irgendeinen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Er hasst sie.

Sirius zog den Brief aus seinem Umhang, das ehemals makellose Pergament war von knittrigen Falten durchzogen. Er blickte auf die Unterschrift, um zu erfahren wen er hasste.

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, die Familie Black._

Er hasste sie wirklich. Jeden einzelnen. Er hatte dort niemanden mehr. Niemand war da zum reden, keinen in seiner Familie interessierte es. Er war allein, so vollkommen und völlig allein.

Tränen drückten auf seine Augen, ließen seinen Blick verschwimmen, bis er dachte er würde ohnmächtig vor Schwindel, aber nein, denn das wäre zu viel verlangt gewesen, nicht wahr? Nein, er musste bei Bewusstsein bleiben, musste das ertragen, weil er allein war, er gegen den Rest der Welt.

_Merlin, wie kann er...er...verflucht! _Ihm war schlecht. Er würde sich übergeben. Nein, würde er nicht. Er war sein Frühstück schon losgeworden und hatte seitdem nichts mehr gegessen. Vielleicht würde er trotzdem kotzen.

Sirius zog seine Beine an, drückte sein Gesicht auf die Knie und wünschte sich zu verschwinden. Onkel Alphie war der einzige Erwachsene auf der Welt, mit dem er reden konnte, der einzige, der wusste wie sein Leben war, es wirklich wusste.

Er dachte an den Brief, den er seinem Onkel geschickt hatte, die Fragen, auf die er so dringend Antworten brauchte. Die Antworten waren mit Onkel Alphard gestorben.

Vielleicht war es seine Schuld. Alles Gute in seinem Leben verschwand. Die Welt auf seinen Onkel aufmerksam zu machen, war wie, um das hier zu bitten. Er würde es seinen Eltern sogar zutrauen seinen Onkel zu töten, nachdem sie gemerkt hatten, dass er ihm tatsächlich etwas bedeutete.

Aber das war einfach nicht fair! Wie konnte das passieren?

Sirius dachte lange Zeit nach, während der Zeit fürs Abendessen, aber was machte das schon? Gar nichts, entschied er noch im selben Gedanken.

Irgendwann erloschen die Fackeln für die Nachtruhe, und Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Auch das machte ihm nichts aus. Irgendwann kam er auf den Gedanken, auf seine Uhr zu schauen, und er war überrascht zu sehen, dass es fast elf war. Aber er war noch nicht bereit in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren.

Er fühlte sich zerschmettert, als ob ein Riese auf ihn getreten wäre und seine Rippen eingedrückt hätte, bis sie zerbrachen, bis sein Herz zu Brei gequetscht war. Er fühlte sich leer, ausgehölt, als ob jemand alles herausgeschabt hatte, was in seinem Inneren verblieben war. Trotzdem schmerzte seine Brust. Konnte ein leerer Fleck wehtun?

Es tat weh, doch er war taub. Es war wie eine Schneeballschlacht, in der man keine Handschuhe trug, wenn sich die Hände so taub anfühlen, dass sie brennen aus Sehnsucht nach Wärme.

Doch in seinem tauben Schmerz fühlte er sich auch warm. Nein, nicht warm, heiß. Brennend heiße Dolche aus Wut. Er wollte etwas zerstören, in kleine Stücke zerreißen, sein Herz zerquetschen, es auslöschen. Er wollte etwas in einem schlimmeren Zustand sehen, als dem seinen.

„Was zur Hölle machst du hier?" Sirius sah auf und sein Blick bohrte sich wie ein Dolch in die Gestalt von Severus Snape.

„Das geht dich nichts an!" bellte er, die Worte glitten scharf über seine Zunge. Aber sie waren nicht genug.

„Solltest du dich nicht irgendwo mit deinen Freunden rumtreiben? Lupin ist schon wieder verschwunden, wusstest du das nicht? Oder willst du mir etwas erzählen, das große Quartett streitet?" fragte Snape gehässig.

„Halt die Klappe Snape," zischte Sirius. „Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst." Merlin, wie gern er Snape verhexen würde, oder ihn einfach schlagen, etwas, irgendetwas um dieses Gefühl loszuwerden...

„Sieht so aus, als hät ich da eine empfindliche Stelle getroffen. Wo gehen sie ohne dich hin, Black? Wovon wirst du ausgeschlossen?" Seine Augen leuchteten, sein Gesicht war zu einem hässlichen Grinsen verzerrt.

Und dann zerriss es ihn.

„Willst du es wirklich wissen ?" _Nein, nein, nein._

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sags mir." _Nein, tu es nicht. Tu das nicht. Das darfst du nicht. Du darfst nicht!_

„Du musst nur den Knoten am Fuß der Peitschenden Weide drücken und durch das Loch in den Wurzeln gehen."

_STOP!_ Er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht aufhören. „Du wirst es ganz leicht herausfinden." _Was tust du da? _Sein Gehirn schrie ihn an.

Snape rannte ohne zu zögern, ohne ein weiteres Wort, davon. Sirius schwankte auf seinen Beinen, Dunkelheit kitzelte drohend an den Rändern seines Blickfeldes.

„Warte," schrie er, doch Snapes Umhang rauschte schon um eine Ecke und aus seiner Sichtweite. Er rannte den Korridor entlang, bog an der selben Stelle ab, doch er wusste nicht, wo er als nächstes hinmusste, er hatte sich verlaufen, und oh Merlin, Snape wusste es und er würde es finden und dann würde Remus...

Sirius Knie gaben nach und er saß plötzlich auf dem eisigen Boden, hörte seine eigenen keuchenden Atemzüge, sein Herz schlug in einem sehr raschen Takt, seine Brust tat weh und ihm war so schwindelig.

Nein nein nein! Du hast ihn getötet. Er wird sterben und das ist deine Schuld. Und dann wird Remus gehen müssen, er wird nie wieder mit dir reden und James auch nicht, und Peter auch nicht, und es wird deine Schuld sein, du verdienst es, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, warum hast du nicht AUFEGHÖRT?

„James, James!" Sirius schanppte nach Luft, wühlte in seinen Taschen herum und zog schließlich den Spiegel hervor. Er ließ ihn fallen, und er klapperte zu Boden, reflektierte Licht, das über Steine huschte, seine Hände zitterten so schrecklich, er hatte solche Angst...

Er packte den Spiegel und umklammerte ihn so fest, dass die Kanten in seine Handfläche schnitten. „James!"

„Was ist los?" James' Gesicht erschien. „Verdammt, Sirius, wo bist du?"

„James! James, ich hab es ihm erzählt, und er kommt, Merlin, es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so leid!"

„Wem was erzählt? Wovon sprichst du?" wollte James verängstigt wissen.

„Snape, ich hab Snape von der Peitschenden Weide und dem Geheimgang erzählt, bitte James, du musst ihn aufhalten, bitte, tu etwas, bitte!" flehte Sirius, Tränen ließen seinen Blick verschwimmen, erstickten seine Stimme.

„Du hast _was?_" schrie James.

„Bitte, James, halt ihn auf, bitte! Es tut mir so leid." Sirius Stimme bebte, sein ganzer Körper bebte. „Es tut mir so leid..."

James war verschwunden, der Spiegel dunkel. Sirius tat ein paar weitere, zittrige Atemzüge und schlang seine Arme um den Körper, versuchte sich zusammenzuhalten. Er zwang sich aufzustehen und rannte los, bog zufällig irgendwo ab. Er kannte diesen Korridor, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, er wusste nicht wo er war, oder wer er war, denn Sirius Black hätte so etwas nie getan.

Die Eingangshalle tauchte drohend vor ihm auf, flog unter seinen Turnschuhen vorbei, sie war verschwunden, hinter dem Schlossportal. Er rannte so schnell, dass er nicht einmal spürte, wie sein Füße den Boden berührten, dass er nicht atmen konnte, die Luft drückte zu schwer. Die Peitschende Weide war da, schwang ihre Zweige, während er stolperte und einen kleinen Hügel hinabrollte.

Bitte, bitte, bitte, lass es ihn nicht sehen, lass es nicht zu spät sein. Bitte...


	48. Chapter 48

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel achtundvierzig**

James Potter konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals in seinem Leben so schnell gerannt zu sein. Er flog beinahe den Gang entlang, die Augen angestrengt auf eine dunkle Gestalt vor sich gerichtet.

Seine Turnschuhe trommelten auf dem vertrauten Erdboden, doch er konnte seine lauten Schritte nicht hören, so laut rauschte das Blut in seinen Ohren. Dort war das Ende des Tunnels, da musste er sein, oder es war zu spät...

„Stop!" schrie er, als er endlich im gedämpften Licht am Ende des Tunnels den Zipfel eines Umhangs erblickte. Er warf sich nach vorne, seine Hände schlossen sich fest um einen Umhang, zogen den anderen Jungen zurück, bevor er den Stuhl verrücken konnte, der den Durchgang versperrte.

James konnte durch ein Loch in der Wand den monströsen Wolf auf und ab gehen sehen, ein tiefes Knurren brach aus seiner Kehle. Goldene Augen, glühend in der Dunkelheit, richteten sich auf James und Snape. Snape machte ein klägliches Geräusch, etwas wie ein Quieken, und in jeder anderen Situation hätte James sich dafür über ihn lustig gemacht, aber in diesem Moment war ihm nicht nach Lachen zu Mute.

Er packte Snape an seinem dürren Oberarm und zerrte ihn den Tunnel entlang.

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sirius das getan hat. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er uns so verraten würde, _dachte er, als er Snape aus dem Tunnel stieß. Er kletterte hinter ihm her und drückte auf den Knoten im Baum. Dann zerrte er Snape weiter, mit mehr Kraft als vielleicht nötig war.

Sirius stand da, zitternd von Kopf bis Fuß. Als er die beiden erblickte, huschte kurz Erleichterung über sein Gesicht, doch dann sah er, falls das überhaupt möglich war, noch verängstigter aus als zuvor.

„James, Ich –"

„Nicht." Er stapfte den Weg zum Schloss hoch und hielt immer noch Snapes Arm fest umklammert, während Sirius hinter ihnen folgte.

„Aber ich –"

„Ich meine es."

„James –"

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius!" brüllte James ihn an. Sirius krümmte sich zusammen, und nickte schweigend. James schaute zu Snape hinüber, den er immer noch am Arm festhielt. Snape sah aus, als hätte er einen Schock; seine fahle Haut war noch bleicher geworden, seine Augen waren geweitet. „Wir gehen zu Dumbledore. Jetzt. Komm."

Der Weg wurde schweigend zurückgelegt. Von ihren vielen Straftaten, kannten beide, Sirius und James, den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, ebenso wie seine einzigartige Vorliebe bei Passwörtern. James brauchte nur zwei Versuche um das richtige zu erraten und schon waren sie auf ihrem Weg zum Büro.

James hämmerte gegen die Tür, als wolle er ihr irgendwie Schmerzen zufügen, doch bevor er sein Ziel erreichen konnte, bat sie eine Stimme einzutreten.

James riss die Tür auf und schubste Snape und Sirius hindurch, bevor er ihnen folgte.

„Was ist das?" fragte Dumbledore mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er deutete auf die drei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch, fast als ob er sie erwartet hätte. Als sie saßen, setzte er sich ebenfalls, faltete die Hände auf seinem Tisch und beobachtete sie. Als weder Snape noch Sirius etwas sagten, erkannte James, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb. Er erklärte kurz, dass er, Sirius und Peter von Remus' Lykantrophie wussten. Dumbledore nickte leicht, ohne auch nur im mindesten überrascht zu wirken.

„Sirius kam heute Nacht zu mir und hat mir erzählt, dass er Snape von dem Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide erzählt hat," sagte James.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und wendete sich an Sirius. „Und warum hast du das getan?"

„Ich – Ich wollte nicht – Ich meinte nicht – Ich war –" stammelte Sirius.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hast verstanden, dass das nichts war, was man einfach so weitererzählt, unter keinen Umständen. Dass das Gefahren birgt, nicht nur für Mr. Snape, sondern auch für deine Freunde und für dich selbst," sagte Dumbledore sehr ernst und seine Augen bohrten sich in Sirius'.

Sirius sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment ohnmächtig, er zitterte immer noch heftig. „Ich wollte das nicht, Professor," flüsterte er. „Ich war wütend, und ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Es tut mir leid."

„Ja, das macht es natürlich besser," meinte James sarkastisch. „Wie konntest du nur, Sirius?"

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Sirius wieder mit erstickter Stimme. Er starrte auf seine Hände, die verkrampft in seinem Schoß lagen.

„Ich frage mich auch, was ihr um diese Uhrzeit auf den Gängen zu suchen hattet?" wollte Dumbledore wissen, und blickte zwischen Sirius und Snpae hin und her.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und Sirius murmelte etwas unverständliches.

„Es tut mir leid, Sirius, was war das?" fragte Dumbledore höflich.

„Nichts," sagte Sirius sehr kleinlaut.

„Also, nachdem du es James erzählt hattest..." der Schulleiter ließ den Satz ausklingen.

„Ich bin runter zum Tunnel gerannt und hab Snape am Ende erwischt, aber er sah..." James verstummte.

„Ah, ich seh schon." Dumbledore erhob sich, sein langer Umhang streifte den Boden. „Nun, Severus, ich bin mir sicher, du verstehst, dass du nichts hiervon irgendwem erzählen darfst?"

„Ja, Sir," sagte Snape leise.

„Schwörst du, dass du das Geheimnis bewahren wirst?" fragte Dumbledore feierlich.

„Ja, Sir." murmelte Snape schwach.

„Sirius, es tut mir leid, aber deine Taten werden ernste Folgen nach sich ziehen. Du wirst den Rest des Jahres nicht an den Ausflügen nach Hogsmeade teilnehmen. Du bekommst einen Monat Strafarbeit." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Wegen der Art dieses Zwischenfalls, werde ich deinen Eltern jedoch nicht schreiben."

„Ja, Sir," sagte Sirius leise. „Danke, Sir."

„Und zwanzig Punkte Abzug sowohl für Gryffindor als auch für Slytherin."

Sirius und Snape nickten beide.

„Gibt es sonst noch was? James? Severus?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Sehr gut, dann dürft ihr gehen. Sirius, bleib bitte noch einen Moment."  
James stapfte aus dem Büro und die Treppen hinab. Er kochte. Er war immer noch genauso wütend, als er wieder im Gryffindor-Turm ankam. Niemand war da, als er den Schlafsaal betrat. Peter war bei Remus. James setzte sich schwer auf sein Bett um auf Sirius zu warten. Er dachte darüber nach, was er ihm sagen würde, sollte er die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten.

Doch Sirius kam nicht zurück. Als James irgendwann einschlief, war es fast vier und Sirius war immer noch nicht zurück. Peter war jedoch wieder da. James erwachte um acht, als Remus sich hereinschlich, doch Sirius' Bett blieb leer.

James fasste, mit immer noch sehr erhitztem Gemüt, die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht für Remus und Peter zusammen. Bei dem Blick auf Remus' Gesicht wurde ihm furchtbar schlecht. Es war eine herzzerreißende Mischung aus Verwirrung, Wut, Verrat, und Schuld.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Remus;" sagte James. „Es ist Sirius'. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

„Wenn ihr es nicht wüsstet, wäre nichts hiervon geschehen," machte sich Remus Vorwürfe.

„Wir haben es selbst herausgefunden, dagegen konntest du nichts tun. Sirius hätte einfach seine Klappe halten können."

Die Tür quietsche gequält, als sie geöffnet wurde. Drei Köpfe wirbelten herum, sahen wie Sirius hereinschlüpfte und die Tür hinter sich schloß. Er war offensichtlich gelaufen; er war verschwizt und zerzaust.

„Remus," begann Sirius. „ich kann erklären –" Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Gar nichts kannst du," bellte James und baute sich vor Sirius auf, bildete einen Schild vor Remus.

„James, ich –"

„Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Remus hat dir vertraut, und du hast ihn verraten. Du hast es Snape erzählt, ausgerechnet Snape! Wie konntest du nur, Sirius? Ich hab dich nie für einen Verräter gehalten."  
Sirius zuckte zusammen, blickte aber weiter in Remus' Augen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert –"

„Wolltest nicht, dass das passiert!" explodierte James. „Was zur Hölle hast du denn verdammt noch Mal gedacht würde passieren wenn du Snape von der Weide erzählst? Bist du total bescheuert?"

„Bitte, lass es mich erklären," flehte Sirius, und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Doch James ließ es nicht zu.

„Meinst du nicht, du hast genug angerichtet?" sagte James. „Warum verschwindest du nicht einfach und lässt ihn in Ruhe, Sirius? Und wenn du schon dabei bist, kannst du mich auch gleich in Ruhe lassen:"

„Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist –" Sirius warf Remus einen verzweifelten Blick zu, seine Augen ein stummes Flehen und Remus spürte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Er wollte wissen, was Sirius zu sagen hatte.

„Wütend? Nein, ich bin nicht wütend. Ich bin _stinksauer_. Ich hasse dich!" schrie James und stieß Sirius heftig von sich weg. Sirius stolperte zurück, knallte mit der Schulter auf die Kante seines Himmelbettes, konnte sein Gleichgewicht jedoch nicht halten, fiel weiter über James' Koffer und landete in einem jämmerlichen Haufen auf dem Boden.

Remus sprang auf und rückte näher heran, als James über Sirius stand. Sirius sah unglaublich klein und hilflos aus, wie er da lag, schwer atmend, unfähig wieder aufzustehen. Er blickte zu ihnen hoch, in seinen Augen, unter dem schwarzen Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war, konnte Remus sehen, dass er aufgegeben hatte. In diesem Moment, sah er den Hund in Sirius. Es war ein kleiner, dunkler Welpe, misshandelt und verängstigt, der sich vor dem nächsten Tritt fürchtete.

„James," sagte Remus besänftigend. James wendete sich ihm zu. „Genug. Bitte."

James schüttelte wütend seinen Kopf und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Remus kauerte sich auf den Boden neben Sirius, der immer noch dalag, eine Hand auf seine Seite gedrückt.

„Remus, ich – es gibt wirklich keine Entschuldigung für das, was ich getan habe und das weiß ich. Ich bitte dich nicht um Vergebung, das kann man nicht vergeben. Aber bitte, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich nie wollte, dass so etwas passiert, und das es mir so, so sehr leid tut." Sirius' Augen waren feucht voll ungeweinter Tränen und Remus spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Er konnte nicht begreifen, wie Sirius ihm das hatte antun können, warum er das getan hatte.

„Warum hast du es getan?" fragte er und seine Stimme zerbrach schmerzhaft an den Worten.

„Ich weiß es nicht," flüsterte Sirius niedergeschlagen. „Ich war wütend, ich war so wütend, und ich hab einfach – ich habs einfach gesagt, und dann hab ich gemerkt, was ich da getan habe und – Merlin, Remus, es tut mir so leid!"

„In Ordnung," sagte Remus. Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu seinem Bett, mied jedoch die Blicke der anderen.

Sirius erhob sich behutsam vom Boden und schlurfte leicht hinkend ins Badezimmer. Remus hörte, wie die Dusche anging.

„Verdammter Arsch," murmelte James. „Schaut, ich hab Hunger. Wollt ihr zum Frühstück?"

Remus und Peter nickten still und die drei machten sich schweigen auf den Weg die Treppen hinunter.

In der Großen Halle fanden sie Lily und setzten sich zu ihr. James streckte sofort die Hände nach allem Essbaren aus, was in seiner näheren Umgebung stand, packte einiges davon auf seinen Teller und stopfte soviel in seinen Mund wie nur hineinpasste.

„James, das ist widerlich," meinte Lily mit gerunzelter Stirn.

James warf ihr einen mürrischen Blick zu und schluckte mit einigen Schwierigkeiten. „Dann schau nicht hin."

„Warum bist du so schlecht gelaunt?" fragte Lily verärgert.

„Nichts," knurrte James. Der Rest des Gesprächs verlief in wütendem Geflüster, während Remus und Peter ihr bestes gaben die beiden zu ignorieren.

Es war Samstag, und so hatten sie wenig zu tun. Letztendlich entschieden sie einfach ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und besetzten ein paar Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum um daran zu arbeiten.

Sie sahen, wie Sirius den Turm kurz vor acht verließ und James erklärte kurz, dass er Strafarbeiten hatte. Sirius war noch nicht zurück, als sie ins Bett gigen. _Das macht mir nichts._ Sagte Remus sich. Nur, dass es ihm sehr wohl etwas ausmachte. Ja, Sirius hatte ihn verraten und er war wirklich wütend. Aber es war schwer lange wütend auf Sirius zu sein. Es war schwer überhaupt auf irgendeinen seiner Freunde wütend zu sein. Es fühlte sich an, als ob etwas fehlte.

James würde ihm sagen, er solle Sirius einfach vergessen, aber James konnte so eine Fehde auch für immer durchhalten, wenn er wollte. Remus war nicht so stur.

Er wollte Sirius einfach vergeben, damit alles wieder so wurde wie vorher. Aber er konnte ihm nicht vergeben, wenn er nicht wusste, warum Sirius es getan hatte und er konnte ihm ganz sicher nicht vergeben, wenn er sich immer noch so verraten und betrogen fühlte.

Remus hörte, wie Sirius ungefähr um zwei den Schlafsaal betrat. Er sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt etwas sagen wollte. Vielleicht wollte er, dass zuerst Sirius mehr sagte. Er wusste es nicht.

Er konnte hören, wie sich Sirius hin und her wälzte. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis auch nur einer von ihnen Schlaf fand.


	49. Chapter 49

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel neunundvierzig**

Wenn Sirius sich vorher einsam gefühlt hatte, war es nichts gegen das Gefühl, das ihn jetzt beherrschte. Die Woche nach dem Zwischenfall, war eine der Schlimmsten die er in Hogwarts je erlebt hatte.

Er ging jeden Morgen laufen, bis er kaum mehr atmen konnte, schlich dann zurück in den Gryffindorturm um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen und schlüpfte wieder hinaus, bevor die anderen aufwachten.

Sobald sie ihre Tore öffnete, schnappte er sich in der Großen Halle einen Apfel und verschwand dann in der Bücherei um zu lernen, bis der Unterricht begann. Er lernte auch während des Mittag- und des Abendessens.

Quidditchtraining hatte wieder begonnen, damit sich die Mannschaft auf das Endspiel des Jahres vorbereiten konnte, das in der dritten Maiwoche stattfinden sollte. In der ersten Trainingsstunde war er sehr früh auf dem Quidditchfeld, nur um zu sehen, dass James ebenfalls schon anwesend war.

Da waren so viele Dinge, die Sirius sagen wollte. Er wollte um Verzeihung bitten, nein flehen, sich wieder und wieder entschuldigen. Er wünschte sich fast, dass James ihn schlagen würde. Er verdiente es bestraft zu werden.

„Ich trete aus der Mannschaft aus, wenn du willst," hatte er schließlich gesagt. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hier haben willst. Ich such sogar jemanden, der mich ersetzten kann."

„Wenn ich dich aus der Mannschaft haben wollte, würde ich dich rausschmeißen," sagte James ohne ihn anzusehen. „Du bist vielleicht ein Arsch, aber du du bist auch ein guter Hüter."

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Sirius leise.

„Das ist aber nicht genug, Sirius."

„Ich weiß." Er wünschte es wäre genug, doch er verdiente es nicht so leicht davon zu kommen.

Das war das einzige Mal, dass James diese Woche mit ihm sprach.

Jeden Tag nach dem Training rannte er zum Nachsitzen, wobei er tausend verschiedene, merkwürdige Arbeiten erledigen musste, alle unter dem angewiderten Blick von Professor McGonnagall. Sie sah in ihm einen Verräter. Er ging damit um, wie auch mit den Blicken aller anderen. Er verdiente es.

Seine Albträume plagten ihn immernoch und waren, wenn möglich, noch schlimmer geworden. Nicht nur Orion und Walburga suchten ihn jetzt in seinen Träumen heim, sondern auch das Bild von James, wie er über ihm stand, von Remus' Gesicht, das aussah als müsse er gleich weinen. _Ich habe dich nie für einen Verräter gehalten._ Er schlief nie mehr als zwei Stunden, wachte jede Nacht auf und starrte auf die blauen Flecke auf seinen Armen, die sich da gebildet hatten, wo James ihn geschubst hatte. Auch das verdiente er.

Trotz Nachsitzen und Training hatte er zu viel Freizeit. Er machte jede Zusatzarbeit, und lernte dann für anstehende Tests, sogar für die, die erst Wochen später anstanden.

Doch das schlimmste an allem war, Remus, Peter und James zusammen zu sehen, während er allein war. Zu sehen, wie sie sich in Zaubekunst untehielten, wie sie lachten, als Peter ein Kaninchen durchs Klassenzimmer sausen ließ und damit fast Professor Flitwick umwarf. Es war schmerzhaft, diese Erkenntnis, dass er nie wieder ein Teil davon sein würde.

_Du bist selbst schuld,_ erinnerte er sich dann._ Wenn du nicht so verdammt blöd wärst, wäre das nicht passiert. Du verdienst jede einzelne Minute davon._

Er verdiente es, aber deswegen tat es nicht weniger weh. Das Loch, das sich in seinem Inneren aufgetan hatte, als sein Onkel gestorben war, war um ein vielfaches gewachsen. Er hatte kein Herz mehr. Er war kalt, herzlos, schmerzerfüllt. Die Einsamkeit würgte ihn, stieg in seiner Kehle hoch, wann immer er etwas sagen wollte_, _eine Welle aus Nichts, die ihn erstickte, seine Worte stahl. Er fragte sich, ob es helfen würde zu weinen. Mädchen schien es immer zu helfen. Sirius hatte so lange nicht geweint, dass er gar nicht mehr wusste wie es ging. Es war so essentiell, grundlegend, so menschlich. Ein weiteres menschliches Element, das ihm fehlte.

Sirius ging von Klassenzimmer zu Klassenzimmer, schwebte durch seinen neuen Alltag, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Denken tat weh.

Ein paar Mal sah er, dass Remus ihn mit einem fragenden Blick in den Augen betrachtete. Einem Blick, den Sirius nicht ertragen, nicht erwidern konnte. Remus verstand es nicht, doch er konnte es ihm auch nicht erklären.

Freitag Nachmittag verließ er grade das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und wollte zum Quidditchfeld gehen, als eine Hand ihn am Arm festhielt. Er drehte sich um und schaute, wer es war, konnte sein Desinteresse jedoch nicht verbergen. Er wollte mit niemandem reden. Er hatte nichts zu sagen. Er war leer.

„Sirius?"

„Was willst du, Lily?" Seine Stimme klang rau und leise. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sie das letzte mal benutzt hatte.

„Was ist passiert? Warum streitest du mit den anderen?"

„Es ist kompliziert."

„Sie wollten es mir auch nicht sagen. James hat nur gesagt...naja, ich werde dir nicht erzählen was er gesagt hat. Es war nicht besonders nett," sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Dann war es vermutlich wahr," murmelte Sirius.

„Sag das nicht. Schau nicht so unglücklich, Sirius. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird alles wieder gut."

„Schau nicht so unglücklich? Ich will sehen, wie du aussiehst wenn du dein einziges, wirkliches Familienmitglied und dann alle deine Freunde an einem einzigen Tag verlierst!" bellte er.

„Ich muss zum Training."

„Ich begleite dich. Dein einziges, wirkliches Familienmitglied?" Sie begannen die leeren Korridore entlang zu gehen.

„Mein Onkel. Er war der einzig Anständige in der Familie. Ich hab ihn wirklich gemocht. Und er –" Die Leere verschlang den Rest seiner Worte.

„Oh, Sirius, es tut mir so leid. Habt ihr beide euch nah gestanden?" fragte Lily und in ihren Augen lag ehrliches Mitgefühl.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Ich will nicht darüber reden, ja?"

„Aber vielleicht kann ich dir helfen mit James und Remus zu reden oder so..." sie verstummte.

„Nicht. Versuch nicht mir zu helfen, ich verdiene es nicht. Du solltest auf James hören und dich einfach von mir fern halten. Ich bin niemand, mit dem du etwas zu tun haben willst." Sirius wendete seinen Blick ab. „Ich muss micht beeilen, ich komme zu spät."

Dann rannte er, so schnell wie er konnte davon und ließ sie verwirrt zurück.

Sirius war der erste beim Training und stand ganz allein in der Mitte des Spielfeldes.

„Das stand also in dem Brief?" fragte Remus aufgeregt. „Deswegen hat er sich so komisch benommen?"

„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es in seiner Familie jemanden gibt, den er mag," meinte Peter.

„Offenbar standen sie sich ziemlich nahe," sagte Lily. „Ich hab das Gefühl, alle Anständigen in dieser Familie müssen zusammenhalten."

„Naja, ich finde trotzdem nicht, dass das eine Entschuldigung ist," sagte James und spießte mit seiner Gabel ein Stück Hühnchen auf.

„Hast schonmal jemanden verloren, der die nahe stand?" fragte Remus, während er sein eigenes Hühnchen kleinschnitt. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gesprächsthema beim Abendessen, aber er war neugierig. Es schien, als ob Sirius' Verrat endlich ein bisschen Sinn ergab, aber James schien das anders zu sehen.

„Nein," gab James zu.

„Lass es mich dir erklären," sagte Remus und dachte daran zurück, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als sein Großvater gestorben war.

„Zuerst bist du völlig geschockt. Du kannst nicht glauben, dass es passiert, es muss ein Traum sein. Du fühlst dich krank, als ob dir gleich schlecht wird."

„Das versteh ich schon," sagte James. „aber was hat das zu tun mit –"

„Dann fängst du an, darüber nachzudenken, was das letzte war, das du zu dieser Person gesagt hast, ob du einen guten, letzten Eindruck hinterlassen hast. Du denkst an all die Dinge, die du noch sagen wolltest, alles, was du sie jemals Fragen wolltest und nie getan hast, wofür es jetzt zu spät ist."

„Und dann," fuhr Lily an seiner Stelle fort, „fängst du an darüber nachzudenken, wie ungerecht es ist, dass du diese Fragen nie wirst stellen können. Anstatt dich noch länger leer und einsam zu fühlen, wirst du schrecklich, schrecklich wütend."

„Er hat gesagt, er war wütend, erinnert ihr euch?" half Remus nach. „Er hat gesagt er war wütend und hat nicht nachgedacht."

„Also meinst du, weil sein Onkel gestorben ist, ist das was er getan hat in Ordnung?" fragte James mit gerunzelter Stirn und konnte es ganz offensichtlich nicht glauben.

„Nicht unbedingt in Ordnung. Aber verständlicher. Ich meine, für Sirius war es vermutlich noch schlimmer, weil sein Onkel der einzige Verwandte war, den er mochte."

„Er hat gesagt, sein Onkel war sein einziges, wirkliches Familienmitglied," sagte Lily. „Was hat er denn getan?"

„Nicht so wichtig," sagte James hastig.

„Ich will mit ihm reden," meinte Remus entschieden.

„Du meinst, du wirst –" fing Peter an.

„Ich bin ihm nicht mehr böse, nicht wirklich. Ich kann nicht lange sauer bleiben, das weißt du doch. Und jetzt wo ich weiß warum..."

„Willst du die Karte?" fragte James und schien sich endlich mit der Idee anzufreunden. Remus wusste, dass das ein Zeichen dafür war, dass auch James bereit war, Sirius zu vergeben. Die beiden waren nie sehr gut darin sich für längere Zeit zu hassen, trotz James' Sturkopf.

„Ja," sagte Remus. Sirius war an diesem Abend ganz offensichtlich nicht in der Großen Halle.

James zog ein leeres Blatt Pergament hervor.

„Was ist das?" fragte Lily neugierig.

„Das?" fragte James und strich das Pergament liebevoll glatt. „Das, meine Liebe, ist eine unserer größten Schöpfungen. Sie her und staune." Nach einem schnellen, aufmerksamen Blick in seine Umgebung um zu schauen, ob auch keiner zusah, deutete er mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Pergament. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Augenblicklich erschien in einer eleganten Schrift der Titel. Lily las ihn laut vor. „'Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone, Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GmbH, präsentieren stolz die Karte des Rumtreibers.' Ihr habt ein Komma vergessen."

„Konzentrier dich Lils!" forderte James ungeduldig.

Sie betrachtete die detailgetreue Karte. „Das ist ziemlich beeindruckend," gab sie zu.

„Fanden wir auch," meinte James selbstgefällig.

„Oh nein," sagte Lily und zeigte auf die Karte. Remus beugte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen darüber.

Der kleine Punkt, der mit ‚Sirius Black' beschriftet war, befand sich im sechsten Stock, umgeben von fünf anderen Punkten.

„Malfoy, Avery, Yaxley, Mulciber und Regulus Black. Was hat Regulus bei denen zu suchen?"

„Er und Sirius haben sich gestritten. Er ist ziemlich sauer," berichtete ihnen Peter.

„Sieht aus, als würde es Ärger geben," sagte Lily.

„Na, dann kommt endlich!" sagte James, sprang auf die Füße und eilte durch die Große Halle, Remus und Peter auf seinen Fersen. Remus nahm an, dass Lily bemerkt hatte, dass die vier Rumtreiber diesen Streit alleine klären mussten. Er war dankbar für ihr Einfühlungsvermögen.

Es war in Momenten wie diesen, dass Remus sich wünschte, das Schloss wäre bedeutend kleiner. In manchen Situationen vemittelte ihm die Größe des Schlosses ein Gefühl von Abenteur, aber es war ziemlich hinderlich, wenn man sehr schnell irgendwohin wollte.

Endlich erreichten sie den nur schwach beleuchteten Korridor im sechsten Stock, schlitterten um die Ecke und blieben mit gezückten Zauberstäben stehen.

Die Slytherins bildeten eine dichte Mauer um jemanden, der auf dem Boden lag.

„Aufhören!" befahl James und die Slytherins wirbelten herum um sich ihnen, mit gezückten Zauberstäben, entgegenzustellen.

Lucius Malfoy trat vor. „Na sieh einer an. Wenn das nicht James Potter ist, der mal wieder zur Rettung eilt. Und was ist das? Hast du etwa ein paar Freunde mitgebracht?"

„Lasst Sirius in Ruhe," sagte James mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme und starrte Malfoy grimmig an.

„Ihn in Ruhe lassen? Ich dachte, das macht ihr schon, Potter? Oder ist dir etwa aufgefallen, dass Sirius zu schwach ist um sich selbst überlassen zu werden?"

„Das geht dich nichts an," knurrte James.

„Warum verschwindet ihr nicht einfach, Malfoy?" schlug Remus vor. „Wir wollen ja keinem Lehrer hiervon berichten müssen."

„Sollte das etwa eine Drohung sein?" meinte Malfoy gehässig. „Na, ich denke mal ihr wisst es nicht. Aber es war unser Sirius hier, der angefangen hat. Seht euch nur Regulus an."

Remus richtete seinen Blick auf Sirius' Bruder und war überrascht den Ansatz eines blauen Auges zu sehen.

„Wir haben uns nur verteidigt," sagte Yaxley.

„Ihr fünf gegen Sirius? Hört sich ein bisschen unfair an, wenn ihr mich fragte," sagte Remus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem drohenden Knurren. „Ihr seid hier fertig."

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit für uns zu gehen," meinte Malfoy gelassen und winkte den Rest der Slytherins zu sich. „Aber macht euch keine Sorgen. Ihr werdet bald wieder von uns hören."

Sie gingen davon und Remus und James sahen ihnen nach, hielten die Zauberstäbe auf ihre Rücken gerichtete, falls sie doch noch einmal angriffen.

Als die Slytherins verschwunden waren, richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Sirius, der wackelig auf seinen Beinen stand und sich Staub vom Umhang klopfte.

Remus ging langsam auf ihn zu. Sirius sah ziemlich schlimm aus; ein Schnitt über seinem Auge, Blut, das sowohl aus seinem Mund als auch seiner Nase lief, obwohl er versuchte es mit dem Ärmel abzuwischen. Eine seiner Hände sah aus, als könnte sie gebrochen sein und Remus vermutete, dass jemand daraufgetreten war. Die vorsichtige Art, auf die Sirius sich bewegte, ließ ihn außerdem an geprellte Rippen denken.

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Ihr musstet das nicht tun," sagte Sirius und ignorierte die Frage. Er blickte immer noch hinunter auf seinen Umhang, während er versuchte den Blutfluss aus seiner Nase zu trocknen.

„Was? Wolltest du etwa, dass wir zulassen, dass sie dich verprügeln?" fragte James.

„Ich hätte es verdient," sagte Sirius. „Aber danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt."

„Du verdienst es nicht verprügelt zu werden," sagte Remus. „Warum sagst du sowas?"

„Ich hab dich verraten," sagte Sirius nur. „Es war falsch und ich wusste, dass es falsch war, aber ich hab es trotzdem getan. Ich verdiene es bestraft zu werden."

„Nein, verdienst du nicht," sagte Remus sanft. „Komm, lass mich das heilen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf so nett zu mir zu sein, Remus. Dann fühl ich mich noch schlechter."

„Soll ich dich lieber auch schlagen?"

„Ich hätte es verdient."

„Ich bin fast versucht dich zu schlagen, weil du das gesagt hast."

„Du darfst, wenn du willst," erwiderte Sirius leise. Endlich schaute er hoch und blickte Remus in die Augen, erschreckte ihn mit der Leere darin. Doch neben der Leere sah Remus auch, dass Sirius litt, dass der Verrat ihn umbrachte.

„Hör auf," sagte Remus und hoffte, dass Sirius verstand, dass er nicht nur das meinte, was er gesagt hatte. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und Sirius ließ sich neben ihn sinken. „Warum hast du uns nicht erzählt, dass dein Onkel gestoben ist?"

„Lily hat es euch erzählt." Es war keine Frage.

„Du hättest es uns erzählen sollen. Wir hätten es verstanden," sagte Remus.

„Das macht es aber nicht besser," sagte Sirius.

„Nein, macht es nicht," stimmte ihm James zu und setzte sich ebenfalls, bildete mit Peter einen Kreis auf dem Boden.

„Aber wir sind bereit dir zu vergeben," sagte Remus.

„Nicht."

„Was?" wollte James wissen.

„Ihr solltet mir nicht vergeben," sagte Sirius. „Was ich getan habe war schrecklich. Es war das schlimmste, was ich je getan habe. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür. Ich verdiene eure Vergebung nicht. Ich verdiene es nicht, dass ihr nett zu mir seid."

„Sirius, du warst nicht du selbst," sagte Remus. „Du konntest nicht klar denken. Sonst hättest du es Snape nie erzählt."

„Ich habs aber getan!" sagte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab es ihm erzählt! Ja, na gut, ich hab nicht klar gedacht, aber das ändert nichts an dem was ich getan habe!"

„Du bist für mich ein Animagus geworden. Du hilfst mir meine Arbeit zu schaffen wenn ich...krank bin. Du hast so viel für mich getan, ihr alle habt so viel für mich getan. Nichts wird daran jemals etwas ändern," sagte Remus sehr ernst.

„Wir haben dich vermisst, Sirius," meinte Peter sanft.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so fies zu dir war," sagte James. „Und ich hasse dich nicht. Ich war nur wütend. Ich hätte dir zuhören sollen. Es tut mir leid."  
Sirius musste blinzeln und schluckte schwer. „Danke. Aber ihr seid zu nett...ich kann nicht –"

„Sirius, wir vergeben dir!" sagte Remus.

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur...Ich kann mir selbst nicht vergeben," flüsterte er.

„Versuch es. Wenn hier jemand einen Grund hat sauer zu sein, dann bin es ich," sagte Remus. „Aber ich bin es nicht. Also solltest du es auch nicht sein."

„Ich werds versuchen," sagte Sirius und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Danke. Vielen, vielen Dank. Ich –"

„Jaja, wir habens kapiert, du bist wirklich dankbar," unterbrach ihn James. „Können wir vom Boden weg? Das Abendessen ist zu Ende und man wird uns zertrampeln."

Plötzlich musste Sirius lachen. Es war dieses laute, bellende Lachen, das nur Sirius hatte und Remus und Peter mussten einfach mitlachen.

James schaute verwirrt zwischen den dreien hin und her. „Was? Stimmt doch!"

„Kommt," sagte Remus, stand auf und hielt Sirius eine helfende Hand hin, die dieser ohne Zögern ergriff. „Wirst du mich das jetzt heilen lassen?"

Sirius nickte und Remus zog seinen Zauberstab. Nach ein paar Sekunden war Sirius wieder voll hergestellt.

„Danke," sagte Sirius leise zu Remus als sie sich durch den, jetzt sehr bevölkerten Korridor schlängelten. „Und es tut mir immer noch leid."

„Vergiss es einfach Tatze." erwiderte Remus und lächelte. „Alles vergeben und vergessen."


	50. Chapter 50

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel fünfzig**

Jeder Gedanke, den Remus sich über wiedereinkehrende Normalität gemacht hatte, wurde im Laufe der Woche zunichte gemacht. Nach Remus' Theorie sollte jetzt alles vorbei sein. Er zog normalerweise keine voreiligen Schlüsse, aber Sirius hatte sich entschuldigt und ihm war vergeben worden, der Konflikt war gelöst und eigentlich gab es kein Problem mehr. In Wirklichkeit verhielt sich jedoch, außer ihm selbst, keiner auch nur annährend normal.

Sirius war vielleicht das offensichtlichste Beispiel. Der Ausdruck ‚wie auf Eierschalen laufen' kam Remus in den Sinn, aber er passte nicht ganz. Sirius war nicht einfach nur vorsichtig, wenn er bei ihnen war. Remus war sich nicht sicher, was Sirius sich genau bei dem dachte was er tat, aber es bestand mehr aus Schweigen als aus sonst irgendetwas. Sirius sprach, wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde, sagte jedoch ansonsten kein Wort. Er widersprach nicht einmal, wenn sie ihn zum Essen drängten, aber darüber würde sich Remus bestimmt nicht beschweren.

Remus nahm an, dass sich Sirius immer noch schuldig fühlte. Er konnte es in Sirius' Augen sehen, die dunkel waren wie Sturmwolken, hinter denen ein Orkan aus Reue und Schmerz tobte. Sirius hatte gemeint was er gesagt hatte; er konnte sich selbst nicht vergeben.

Immer wenn Remus sich besonders Mühe gab, damit Sirius sich besser fühlte, schien es das genaue Gegenteil zu bewirken. Sirius fühlte sich noch schlechter, weil er seine Freunde belastete. Wenn er nicht schwieg, entschuldigte er sich andauernd.

Sirius war ein kleiner dunkler Welpe mit ständig eingezogenem Schwanz. Er schämte sich für sich selbst, er war traurig.

Glück war so ähnlich wie ein Muskel, dachte Remus. Wenn man ihn nicht trainierte, wurde er steif und schwerer zu benutzen. Sirius schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, was Glück überhaupt war. Remus konnte ihm daraus keinen Vorwurf machen, nicht nach allem was passiert war. Aber es erfüllte ihn mit Traurigkeit, dass Sirius nicht glücklich sein konnte. Was wiederum Sirius dazu brachte sich schlechter zu fühlen.

Remus vermutete, dass Sirius ihnen aus dem Weg ging. Ja, er hatte jeden Abend Nachsitzen und Quidditchtraining und jede Menge Hausaufgaben. Er meinte er war eben beschäftigt, was auch stimmte. Doch Remus wusste auch, dass Sirius jede Zusatzarbeit machte, die angeboten wurde und manchmal sogar Zusatzarbeiten ohne Grund. Das war ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er versuchte sich zu beschäftigen und ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Trotz seiner Vermutungen erwähnte Remus Sirius gegenüber nichts davon. Er nahm an, es würde schon vorbeigehen, sobald sich alle wieder normal benahmen. Das ganze mit Sirius zu besprechen würde es nur noch schlimmer machen.

Eine überraschende Quelle merkwürdigen Verhaltens war Peter. Er spürte ganz eindeutig die verbliebene Spannung vor allem zwischen James und Sirius. Peter redete mehr, wenn er sich Sorgen machte, und er redete jetzt ununterbrochen wenn sie alle zusammen waren. Das schien jedoch gar nicht schlecht zu sein, wo Sirius doch nicht besonders viel redete und James eine dermaßen schlechte Laune hatte, dass es ihm unmöglich war mehr als ein paar Worte auf einmal von sich zu geben.

Und das war vermutlich das merkwürdigste von allem. James, der normalerweise nicht in der Lage war, länger als ein paar Minuten an einem Gefühl festzuhalten, schien absolut nicht in der Lage zu sein über die Wut, die er in dieser Nacht verspürt hatte, hinweg zu kommen.

Man muss zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, dass er sich wirklich Mühe gab. Er benahm sich anständig. Oder zumindest so anständig wie sich ein James eben benehmen kann. Er schrie keine Leute ohne Grund an, zumindest meistens, aber er redete auch nicht viel, er schmollte.

Remus fing an Situationen zu fürchten, die sie alle vier zusammen brachte. Es war zu stressig. Jeden Tag beim Mittagessen machte er sich Sorgen um Sirius und darum, wie dünn er war, dann begann er sofort sich über James Gedanken zu machen, wenn der gereizt einen vollen Teller in Sirius' Richtung schob, dann wieder Sorgen um Sirius, weil er nicht widersprach, dann Sorgen um Peter, wenn er anfing über irgendetwas unwichtiges zu plappern.

Er wollte, dass Peter aufhörte sich Sorgen zu machen, James aufhörte wütend zu sein und Sirius aufhörte sich schuldig zu fühlen. Es war alles ein bisschen zu viel.

Wenn es jeden Tag ein bisschen zu viel war, dann war es am Abend vor dem Quidditchspiel viel zu viel.

Die verzauberte Decke zeigte glitschige, graue Wolken, die schwer auf sie herab drückten und Nebelfetzen, die das sanfte Flüstern von Regen in ihren Ohren erklingen ließen. James warf einen mürrischen Blick auf die Decke, als er und Sirius spät nach dem Training zum Abendessen kamen.

„Wenn es morgen regnet..." murmelte James drohend.

„Das wär auch egal," sagte Remus.

„Warum?" fragte James gereizt.

„Weil ihr bei jedem Wetter trainiert habt, das es gibt," sagte Lily beruhigend. „Ihr seid bereit."

„Sollten wir verdammt nochmal auch sein," sagte James und sah dabei zu Sirius.

„Was?" fragte Sirius mit großen Augen.

„Iss," sagte James.

Sirius schaute gequält.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du morgen mitten im Spiel ohnmächtig wirst und wir deswegen verlieren. Iss dein verdammtes Abendessen," knurrte James.

„Vielen Dank für die Fürsorge," murmelte Sirius missmutig, tat jedoch wie befohlen.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fuhr ihn James an.

„Hey, habt ihr schon von dem Ravenclaw gehört, der erwischt wurde, als er in das Lehrerzimmer einbrechen wollte?" fragte Peter ein bisschen zu fröhlich.

Remus seufzte laut und alle starrten ihn überrascht an. Er lächelte betreten. „'Tschuldigung."

Die drei verschwanden an diesem Abend, ohne Sirius, der Nachsitzen musste, früh in ihrem Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen las Remus ein Buch, Peter übte ungesagte Zauber und James saß auf seinem Bett und murmelte Spielzüge vor sich hin.

Sie entschieden sich früh schlafen zu gehen, weil James meinte, dass er für das morgige Spiel ausgeschlafen sein müsste. Bald war der Raum von Peters Schnarchen erfüllt, doch Remus konnte nicht schlafen. Er lag flach auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke seines Himmelbettes. Er erinnerte sich, dass es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der dieses Bett ihm wie der schönste Ort der Welt vorgekommen war. Oft war es am Morgen schwer gewesen sich davon loszureißen. Er konnte sich sogar erinnern seinem Bett in der zweiten Klasse eine Liebeserklärung gemacht zu haben.

Doch heute Nacht brachte es ihm keine Ruhe. Die Matratze war zu weich und sein angespanter Körper sank ein bisschen zu weit darin ein. Das Kissen war zu flauschig. Die Decke bedeckte ihn zu sehr.

Er konnte seinen Freunden nicht weiter zusehen, wie sie sich merkwürdig verhielten. Es war frustrierend. Es war nicht gesund, für keinen von ihnen. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass es aufhörte.

In einer sehr dramatischen Geste warf er seine Decke von sich, doch der Eindruck seines Auftrittes wurde etwas gedämpft, als der Großteil seines Bettzeugs auf dem kalten Boden landete. Er ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren.

Er stand in der Mitte des Raumes und überlegte. Bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte über alle Vor- und Nachteile nachzudenken, setzte er sich auch schon in Bewegung, als ob er ein leises Flüstern seines Namens vernommen hätte.

James saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, als Remus die Vorhänge auseinanderschob und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Remus fragte sich, ob er dieses leise Flüstern tatsächlich laut gehört hatte, aber das hatte er nicht. James litt einfach ebenfalls an stress-induzierter Schlaflosigkeit.

„Ich kann einfach nicht schlafen, Moony," jammerte James. Remus kletterte auf das Bettende und legte einen Schweigezauber um das Bett.

Er nahm sich einen Moment um James einmal von oben bis unten zu betrachten, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich dieses Jahr nicht auch verändert hatte. James saß da, mit überkreuzten Beinen, ein Kissen auf dem Schoß und zupfte an einem losen Faden herum. Seine großen Hände bewegten sich vorsichtig an dem Faden entlang, ließen ihn durch seine Finger gleiten, und wickelten ihn um sich selbst. James' Kopf war gebeugt, als würde er sich voll und ganz auf den Faden konzentrieren, sein zerstubbeltes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab.

„Warum kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte Remus schließlich, als er merkte, dass James das Thema von sich aus nicht weiterverfolgen würde.

„Ich kann nicht aufhören nachzudenken," sagte James.

„Über was?"

„Ich bin so...wütend." Remus blinzelte. James sprach nie über seine Gefühle.

„Warum?"

„Das ist es ja grade, worüber ich die ganze Zeit nachdenken muss," sagte James. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Weißt du, ich glaube ich verstehe jetzt, wie Sirius das tun konnte, was er getan hat. Ich begreife, wie man so wütend sein kann, dass man nicht mehr klar denken kann."

„Auf was bist du wütend?"

James lachte bitter. „Es wär einfacher dir zu sagen, auf was ich nicht wütend bin." Er seufzte. „Ich bin immer noch wütend auf Sirius. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er das getan hat."

Remus nickte. „Du hast ihm nicht vergeben."

„Doch, das hab ich sehr wohl!" rief James. „Kann ich ihm nicht vergeben und trotzdem noch ein bisschen wütend sein?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so funktioniert," sagte Remus langsam. „Ich glaube, wenn du ihm wirklich vergeben hättest, dann wärst du nicht mehr sauer."

James dachte nach. „Ich bin gar nicht so wütend über das, was er getan hat, nicht wirklich, nicht mehr. Ich glaube, ich bin ihm dafür böse, dass es...dass es mich so wütend macht." Er wand sich verlegen. „Das ist ziemlich dämlich, oder?"

„Nein," sagte Remus. „Sprich weiter."

„Ich glaube, ich fühl mich einfach, als ob wir ihn verloren hätten," sagte James bedächtig. „Er ist nicht mehr der, der er einmal war. Ich glaube, ich war so wütend über das was er getan hat, weil es genau das gezeigt hat."

„Du und er, ihr hattet in dieser Nacht dasselbe Problem," sagte Remus. „Ihr wart beide wütend, weil ihr jemanden verloren habt."

„Ja," meinte James leise. „Stimmt."

„Immer noch wütend?"

„Ich bin wütend auf seine Eltern," sagte James. „Ich bin wütend, weil sie ihm so weh getan haben."

„Ich auch."

„Es ist, als ob sie einfach den weggenommen hätten, der er früher war," flüsterte James. „Und ich vermisse ihn."

„Er ist immer noch Sirius," sagte Remus.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist er nicht. Er war immer so selbstsicher, so locker, weißt du? Jetzt denkt er immer nur daran perfekt zu sein. Er ist sich bei überhaupt nichts mehr sicher."

Remus seufzte. „Ja, das stimmt."

„Und ich bin so wütend darüber. Ich bin so wütend, dass er sich verhungern lässt und nicht zulässt, dass wir ihm helfen," sagte James. Er schlug frustriert mit der Faust in sein Kissen und Remus zuckte zusammen. „'Tschuldigung," sagte James, doch seine Augen blitzen belustigt.

„Ach, ist schon gut. Erschreck mich zu Tode und entschuldige dich mit einem Wort, ja, das reicht natürlich," meinte Remus sarkastisch.

„Du erschreckst dich einfach zu leicht, Moony," sagte James grinsend.

„Tu ich nicht," widersprach Remus.

„Was auch immer."

„Tu ich nicht!"

Sie schwiegen einen Moment.

„Weißt du was James?" sagte Remus. „Ich glaube, du bist gar nicht wütend auf Sirius."

„Was?"

„Ich glaube du bist frustriert, wegen ihm und wegen dir selbst, weil er dich nicht helfen lässt."

James runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ja, das hört sich irgendwie richtig an. Und was mache ich jetzt dagegen?"

„Bin ich etwa dein Therapeut?" fragte Remus halb im Scherz.

„Ja. Und jetzt Dr. Lupin, sagen sie mir bitte, was ich tun soll." James lächelte, um zu zeigen, dass er nur Spaß machte, aber seine haselnussbraunen Augen schauten todernst.

„Du musst immer daran denken, dass du dein Bestes tust. Du bringst ihn dazu zu essen, was schonmal ein Anfang ist, und er gibt sich auch Mühe. Es geht langsam, aber es ist immerhin schonmal eine Art Fortschritt."

„Ich mag langsam nicht."

„Ja, das hab ich schon gemerkt."

„Kann ich es nicht irgendwie schneller machen?"

„Das ist kein Besen, James."

„Verdammt, morgen ist Quidditch!"

Remus lachte. „Ich dachte schon, ich hör diesen Satz gar nicht mehr aus deinem Mund."

„Nein, ich meine, morgen ist Quidditch, ähm..." James warf mit zusammengekniffenen Augen einen Blick auf seine Uhr, „heute, und ich hab noch nicht geschlafen!"

„Na, dann lass ich dich das jetzt mal tun," sagte Remus und kletterte von James' Bett.

„Hey Moony?"

„Hmm?"

„Danke. Ich fühl mich schon nicht mehr ganz so schlecht," sagte James grinsend.

„Gut. Keine Ursache."

Remus hob den Schweigezaber auf und kehrte in sein eigenes Bett zurück. Er hob seine Decke vom Boden, wo sie die eisige Kälte der Steine in sich eingesogen hatte. Trotzdem deckte er sich damit zu und klopfte sein Kissen in eine angenehmere Form um darauf zu schlafen.

Er spürte, wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte, als er merkte, dass er sich nicht mehr ganz so angespannt fühlte. James' Probleme waren immer am leichtesten zu lösen. Nicht, weil sie weniger kompliziert waren als die der anderen, das nicht, aber James war einfach von Natur aus ein eher fröhlicher Mensch und die Voraussage, dass alles gut werden würde, war für ihn meist genug.

Remus warf einen langen Blick auf Sirius' Bett, auf den schmalen Körper, der sich unruhig im Schlaf hin und her wälzte. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Voraussage der Wahrheit entsprach.


	51. Chapter 51

Soooo, jetzt gehts hier auch endlich mal weiter =) nachdem ich mir gar nicht sicher war, ob die Story hier überhaupt jemand liest, hab ich das Hochladen auf dieser Seite in letzter Zeit sträflich vernachlässigt ;) aber nach ein paar ermutigenden Mails habe ich mich doch überzeugen lassen, auch hier wieder die neuen Kapitel reinzustellen...

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel einundfünfzig**

Die Dämmerung kam am Morgen des Quidditchspiels früh; die Sonne, die schüchtern über den Horizont linste, erlaubt einen kurzen Blick auf den Sommer, der kommen würde. Der purpurrote Sonnenaufgang versprach Wärme, doch die Luft war noch immer kühl; Sirius konnte seinen Atem in kleinen Wolken vor sich zittern sehen, während er rannte.

Er lief mit weit ausholenden Schritten den Hügel zur Schule hoch, als die Sonne zu gelbem Licht zerschmolz und der Himmel sich langsam blau färbte. Sirius blieb auf der Eingangstreppe stehen und drehte sich um, blickte hinaus auf den See, der sanft an seinen Ufern zerrte, auf den Wald, der zu einem langsamen Lied in der leichten Frühlingsluft tanzte. Heute war ein guter Tag für Quidditch.

Die Korridore lagen verlassen vor ihm, das leise Quietschen seiner Turnschuhe splitterte surch die Stille und hallte an den steinernen Wänden um ihn herum wieder. Porträts sahen auf ihn herab, sagte jedoch nichts und schauten weg, wenn er seinen Blick auf sie richtete. Er lauschte auf das Flüstern hinter seinem Rücken.

Sirius flüsterte der Fetten Dame das Passwort zu. Er wagte es nicht, die perfekte Stille zu zerstören, die sich über alles gesenkt hatte, als sein Quietschen verstummt war. Sie sagte kein Wort, schwang einfach zur Seite.

Er schlüpfte in den Schlafsaal und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

„Wo warst du?" wollte James wissen und Sirius zuckte zusammen.

„Merlin, James, mein Herz ist fast stehen geblieben!" rief er und starrte James an, während er versuchte sein Herz dazu zu bringen, nicht mehr so verdammt schnell zu schlagen. „Ich hab nur mal geschaut, wie das Feld aussieht."  
„Genauso wie jeden Morgen, würd ich schätzen," sagte Remus leicht belustigt.

„Nein," sagte Sirius. „Der Boden ist hart, gut zum abstoßen, und es wird ziemlich warm, also werden wir nicht ganz erfrieren."  
„Gut!" sagte James laut und Sirius schauderte.

„Wie kannst du so früh am Morgen so laut sein?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Es ist gar nicht mehr so früh. Und wen interessiert es schon wie laut ich bin? Wir sind eh alle wach."

„Ich hätte noch eine halbe Stunde Schlaf sehr zu schätzen gewusst," ertönte Peters Stimme aus dem Badezimmer.

„Da hast du's. Du hast Peter geweckt," meinte Sirius.

„Peter ist sogar wenn er schläft lauter als ich," sagte James, „also kannst du dich nicht beschweren."

„Ich beschwer mich gar nicht, ich frage nur –"

„Lasst uns zum Frühstück gehen, in Ordnung?" verkündete Remus ausgesprochen fröhlich und unterband somit jede weitere Diskussion.

„Aber ich hab mich nicht beschwert!" jammerte Sirius. Remus warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

„Ist egal," murmelte Sirius.

In der halbwegs bevölkerten Großen Halle, fanden sie Lily und setzten sich zu ihr.

„Warum bist du immer vor uns hier?" fragte James und streckte sich über sie um an den Schinken zu kommen.

„Man fasst nicht über Leute drüber, James. Frag nach dem was du willst," tadelte ihn Lily.

„Schinken."

„Du sollst es nicht grunzen. Du sollst fragen."  
„Gibst du mir den Schinken?"

„Nein." Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete.

„Warum nicht?"

„Du warst nicht höflich."

„Ich hab gefragt!"

„Du hast was vergessen."

James runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Kann ich bitte den Schinken haben?"

Lily reichte ihn ihm.

„Wow," kommentierte Remus. „Er ist ja fast zivilisiert."

„Er bessert sich," räumte Lily ein. „Nicht mehr ganz so barbarisch wie er mal war. Mal ehrlich, Remus, ich weiss nicht, wie du ihm das alles durchgehen lassen konntest."

„Ich sitzte hier neben euch!" protestierte James laut hörbar.

„Weißt du, manche Leute müssen sich richtig anstrengen um zu belauschen, was die Leute von ihnen halten," meinte Sirius. „Das musst du nie."

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Stimmt. Hör auf in deinem Essen rumzustochern und iss es, ja?"

„Oh, richtig, tschuldigung," murmelte Sirius.

„Wir werden heute gewinnen, ich spüre es!" verkündete James enthusiastisch.

„Klar werden wir das," stimmte ihm Sirius zu.

„Wie könnte ihr euch so sicher sein?" fragte Lily.

„Hast du jemals _gesehen_ wie wir spielen?" fragte James und tat empört. „Wir sind umwerfend, unglaublich, unbesiegbar! Und das sind nur die Us!"

„Erstklassig, erstaunlich, exzellent!" fügte Sirius hinzu. „Und das sind nur die Es!"

„Wenn ihr verliert, werden wir uns ewig über euch lustig machen," warnte sie Remus.

„Nein, werdet ihr nicht," winkte James lässig ab. „Wir werden furchtbar deprimiert sein und ihr wärt niemals so gemein, wenn wir traurig sind. Ich durchschaue dich, Moony."

Als das Frühstück vorbei war, machten sich Sirius und James auf ihren Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Der Himmel hatte eine böige blaue Farbe, wie ein wirbelnder Billywig, und war gesprnkelt von kleinen Staubpartikeln aus goldenem Licht. Eine leichte Brise wehte über die wankenden Grashalme.

„Es ist perfekt," verkündete James.

„Mhmm."

„Was besseres kann man sich gar nicht wünschen."  
„Uh-huh."

„Ganz phänomenal."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns umziehen gehen," schlug Sirius nachsichtig vor.

Als sich das ganze Team versammelt hatte, konnte man schon das Getöse der Menge durch die Wände der Umkleide vernehmen. James ging vor seiner Mannschaft auf und ab.

„_Das_ ist es," begann er dramatisch. „_Das_ ist es, wofür wir das ganze Jahr gearbeitet haben. Das tägliche Training, bei Wind, Regen und Schnee, bei Tag und Nacht, _das_ ist es, wofür wir all das getan haben. _Das_ war das Zeil eines jeden von uns in diesem Raum, seit er sich für dieses Team beworben hat. Wir haben dafür gearbeitet. Wir haben dafür trainiert. Wir sind _bereit_ für dieses Spiel.

Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, Gryffindors. Es ist an der Zeit für unsere Jäger da rauszugehen und das Spiel zu beherrschen. Für unsere Treiber, da rauszugehen und diese Klatscher in die Besinnunglosigkeit zu schlagen. Für unseren Hüter, alles zu tun, was er tun muss um ihre Würfe aufzuhalten. Und für mich, den Schnatz zu fangen, bevor es der andere Kerl tut. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit für uns dort hinauszugehen und zu _gewinnen_."

Die Mannschaft brach in Jubel aus, packte ihre Besen und marschierte hinaus aufs Feld.

„Und hier kommen die Gryffindors!" verkündete der Stadionsprecher, als die Menge das Stadion mit einer Welle aus Jubel überschwemmte.

Die Slytherins standen schon in einer Reihe auf dem Feld und sahen dem Gryffindor-Team entgegen. Sirius stand schließlich vor einem sehr bulligen Fünftklässler, zu dem er hochschauen musste.

„Du bist ein toter Mann," zischte der Fünftklässler. Sirius blinzelte und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Der Fünftklässler runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und kratzte sich am Kopf. Sirius ließ seinen Blick die Reihe entlang wandern, dorthin wo Regulus stand, der Sucher von Slytherin, und seinen Blick mied.

James schüttelte die Hand des Kapitäns und zerquetschte die Hand des anderen Jungen, bevor seine eigene schnatzfangende Hand Schaden nehmen konnte.

„Besteigt die Besen. Auf meinen Pfiff. Drei, zwei, eins –"

Sirius stieß sich fest vom Boden ab, sein Besen schoss in die Luft, hoch zu den Torringen. Er schwebte zwischen ihnen hin und her, machte sich mit den Windverhältnissen vertraut. Der Wind wiegte ihn sanft, webte sich durch seine langen Haare, strich sie aus seinem Gesicht. Er war froh darüber.

„Und Peverell mit dem Quaffel, fliegt an Goyle vorbei, Pass an Benson – Klatscher! – und Benson duckt sich sehr schön – er ist jetzt nah genug, nur noch der Hüter, schafft er es –?"

Die Ränge brachen in Jubel aus, als der Quaffel durch den Ring segelte. „GRYFFINDOR PUNKTET!"

Sirius lachte glücklich, als er sah, wie James seine Faust siegessicher in die Luft stieß.

„Slytherin im Ballbesitz..." Sirius wandte sich der nahenden Bedrohung zu. Ein verschwommener Fleck aus grünem Umhang hielt seinen Blick gefangen, kam immer näher und näher.

„Mulciber mit dem Quaffel," verkündete der Stadionsprecher. Sirius' Magen drehte sich um und er fphlte sich, als würde er gleich vom Besen fallen. Er umklammerte den Besenstiel so fest, dass es sich anfühlte, als würden die Knochen seiner Hände Rillen im Holz hinterlassen. Seine Zähne schlugen knirschend gegeneinander.

„Mulciber macht einen Schlenker um Peverell, um Alderton, und er wirft –"

Die Welt schien für einen Moment still zu stehen, als ein roter Bitz näher kam, auf den äußeren, rechten Ring zuhielt. Sirius' Blickfeld schrumpfte, bis er nur noch das rot sah und er flog vorwärts, löste seine Hände vom Besen und warf sich nach vorne, Adrenalin pochte in seinem Kopf, machte ihn so schwindelig, dass es ihm egal war, ob er fiel oder nicht.

Er zog seine Arme wieder zurück, die Härte des Quaffels trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, als er ihn packte. Aber er hatte sich zu weit vorgelehnt, sein Kopf schwang immer weiter runter, runter, runter, das Feld tauchte vor seinen Augen auf, jeder einzelne Grashalm gestochen scharf. Er rutschte weiter auf das Ende seines Besens zu, glitt am Stiel entlang. Seine rechte Hand schnellte nach oben, packte das harte Holz und brachte ihn wieder ins Gleichgewicht, er schwang weiter, kopfüber und wieder nach oben und immer noch alles in Zeitlupe, und dann saß er wieder aufrecht, sein Herz pumpte zu viel Blut in seine Ohren. Er schüttelte den Kopf und die verschwommene, zitternde Welt gefror für einen Moment, bevor die Zeit wieder beschleunigte und er wieder etwas hörte.

„WAHNSINN! Sirius Black vollbringt eine unglaubliche Parade – die sollte in die Bücher eingehen, dieses Komplett-dreh-Überschlag-Ding –"

_Vielleicht mit einem besseren Namen,_ dachte Sirius, und warf Benson den Quaffel zu.

„Das war unglaublich!" brüllte James über ihm. Sirius schaute nach oben und grinste.

„Glaubs ruhig, mein Freund! Was treibst du hier? Geh gefälligst den Schnatz fangen!"

James sauste davon, ans andere Ende des Spielfeldes und Sirius richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel.

„Alderton im Ballbesitz, Pass zu Peverell, ooh Klatscher, Slytherin im Ballbe– ah, nein, Benson schnappt ihn sich, und DAS WAR EIN FOUL!" Sirius streckte seinen Hals um zu sehen, wie Alderton versuchte sich wieder auf seinen Besen zu ziehen, verfolgt von dem bulligen Fünftklässler.

„Und...ja, Madam Hooch gibt einen Freiwurf. Benson wirft – und versenkt, ganz lässig. Gryffindor führt mit zwanzig zu null.

Slytherin im Ballbesitz, das ist wieder Mulciber – autsch! Fieser Klatscher von Longbottom – Benson hat den Quaffel, und oh, pass auf!"

Neben Benson ließen sich auf beiden Seiten zwei Slytherins hinabsinken, zerquetschen ihn zwischen sich und schoben ihn vor und zurück. Sirius hörte, wie Benson etwas schrie und sah dann nur noch einen verschwommenen, roten Fleck, als er den Quaffel fallen ließ...direkt in die Hände von Justin Peverell.

„Peverell fängt den Quaffel, passt ihn zu Alderton, zurück zu Peverell, Alderton, Peverell, Benson – Yaxley fängt ab! Slytherin im Ballbesitz!" Sirius' Magen überschlug sich ein weiteres Mal sehr unangenehm.

„Er ist an den Gryffindor-Jägern vorbei, fast bei den Torringen und –" Sirius verlor die Stimme des Stadionsprechers, als das Blut abermals begann in seinen Ohren zu pochen, als der Quaffel in seinen Fokus kam. Er war sicher unter einen grünen Ärmel geklemmt, kam direkt auf ihn zu, zielte leicht zur Seite...würde auf den linken Torring zufliegen, schon zu nah. Er warf sich in dieselbe Richtung, doch er war nicht nah genug, noch nicht, er streckte sich, seine Beine zogen den Besen zur Seite, als seine Arme nach dem Quaffel riefen, er würde es nicht schaffen...

Sirius ließ seinen Besen ein wenig lockerer, stieß sich ab um sich auf den Quaffel zu werfen, fühlte den Wiederstand unter seinen Händen, als diese ihn packten. Er war weit weg von seinem Besen, zu weit weg, wirklich in der Gefahr zu Fallen. Bald würde er zu ihm aufschauen, und es wäre zu spät. Er schlang seine Beine wieder fester um ihn, versuchte ihn wieder zu sich heran zu ziehen, und da war er, aber er hing seitlich, was irgendwie nicht richtig war. Seine rechte Hand packte den Besenstiel, aber er konnte sich nicht hochziehen, er brauchte beide Hände.

Etwas verschwommenes Rotes erschien in seinem Blickfeld und er zielte mit dem Quaffel in diese Richtung, hoffte, dass dieser es verstehen würde. Seine linke Hand vereinigte sich ebenfalls mit dem glatten Griff und er zog sich wieder hoch, schnapptem dabei nach Luft.

„Und noch eine wahnsinns Parade! Es steht zwanzig zu null für Gryffindor!"

„Bist du verrückt geworden?" schrie James ihn an. „Du bist praktisch von deinem Besen gesprungen!"

„Bin ich nicht!" bestritt Sirius. „Und du bist derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass ich alles tun soll was ich muss!"

„Ich meinte nicht, dass du dich umbringen sollst!"

„Finde den Schnatz, dann haben wir das Problem nicht mehr!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Und Slytherin wieder im Ballbesitz –"

„Mach diesmal bitte nichts blödes, Sirius!" warnte ihn James.

Der nächste Wurf war leicht, direkt auf den mittleren Torring und er fing ihn lässig und warf den Quaffel Benson zu, der das Feld hinabflog und ein Tor warf.

„Gryffindor führt jetzt dreißig zu null! Die Jungs haben Feuer!"  
Sirius flog zwischen seinen Ringen hin und her. Er fühlte sich schwerelos, mühelos durch die Luft schwebend, auf einer leichten Brise des Windes.

„Gryffindor im Ballbesitz, Alderton hat ihn, duckt sich unter einem Klatscher, umrundet Mulciber, und – GRYFFINDOR TRIFFT! Gryffindor führt vierzig zu null!

Slytherin im Ballbesitz, Yaxley – und ist der Schnatz in Sicht?"  
Sirius wendete seine Blick nur für eine Sekunde von Mulciber ab, auf James, der am Spielfeldende der Slytherins hinabtauchte, Regulus dicht auf den Fersen. Sirius riss seine Augen los, wieder nach vorne, nur im zu sehen, wie der Quaffel durch die Luft flog, auf den äußeren, linken Torpfosten zu. Er legte sich flach auf seinen Besen und schoss so schnell wie er konnte auf den so schrecklich weit entfernten Torring zu., während die Stimme des Stadionsprechers in seinen Ohren kreischte.

„Mulciber wirft, den kann Black nicht schaffen, auf keinen Fall –"

_Nein, nein, nein!_ Schrie es in Sirius' Kopf. _Schneller!_ Er legte sich flach auf den Besenstiel, die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, doch das merkte er kaum, seine Arme streckten sich, nur noch ein paar Zentimeter –

Der Quaffel berührte nur knapp seinen Fingerspitzen als er sich nach vorne warf, wurde nur ganz leicht abgelenkt, grade genug um sicher am Torring vorbei zu segeln, als er von seinem Besen rutschte, mit nichts weiter als seiner linken Hand, die ihn noch an seinem Besen hielt.

Er hörte, wie die Menge nach Luft schnappte, der Kommentator schrie, als er sich darauf konzentrierte nicht zu fallen. Sirius schwang sich vorsichtig ein bisschen hin und her, und packte den Besen auch mit seiner rechten Hand. Er schwang sich noch ein bisschen mehr, schwang sich wieder auf seinen Besen unter dem Getöse der applaudierenden Menge. Sirius konnte kaum atmen.

„BLACK HÄLT! POTTER FÄNGT DEN SCHNATZ! GRYFFINDOR SIEGT MIT EINHUNDERT UND NEUNZIG ZU NULL!"  
Sirius landete so schnell er konnte und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, als er wieder versuchte zu laufen, doch James stütze ihn am Arm.

„Du hast ein fantastisches Spiel gemacht, Kumpel," sagte James und half ihm aufrecht zu stehen, während Sirius unter zu viel Adrenalin zitterte. „Aber wenn du sowas jemals wieder machst –"

Sirius nickte und atmete schwer. „Nie wieder."  
James lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Sirius grinste breit, als der Rest des Teams auf sie zustürmte und sie umarmte Alle sprangen aufgeregt auf und ab, schrieen und feierten.

Dumbledore, in seinem fließenden, majestätisch violetten Umhang trat aufs Feld und trug den gewaltigen, silbernen Quidditchpokal.

Er überreichte ihn James, als die Gryffindors auf das Feld strömten, und James hielt ihn hoch ind ie Luft. „Ja! JA!"

Sirius schaut hoch zu Dumblerore und erhaschte den kurzen, stolzen Blick in seinen Augen. Er lächelte und boxte James in die Schulter. James ließ die Trophäe sinken und hielt sie an einem Henkel, während Sirius den anderen ergriff.

„FÜR GRYFFINDOR!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel zweiundfünfzig**

Remus lehnte an der Wand des Gemeinschaftsraums und beobachtete, wie die Menge explodierte, als Sirius und James hereinkamen. Mädchen kreischten, Jungs jubelten und pfiffen.

James und Sirius grinsten. Sirius trat zur Seite und breitete seine Arme aus um auf James zu zeigen, der sich elegant verbeugte. Dann deutete James auf Sirius, der sich ebenfalls verbeugte. Alle lachten und klatschten.

„Warum stehn wir hier rum?" rief Sirius.

„Her mit der Party!" brüllte James.

Die Musik pulsierte durch den Raum, der Bass ließ die Büchertürme an den Rändern des Raumes hin und her wanken, brachte lose Blätter zum herumschweben, wie Konfetti. Irgendjemand legte einen Zauber auf die Lampen, so dass sie ihre Farben wechselten und blinkten. _Was für ein sinnloser Zauber. Das einzige wofür er gut ist, ist jemandem einen Anfall zu verpassen,_ dachte Remus mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Offenbar hatten jedoch alle anderen ziemlich viel Spaß. Die Leute begannen zu tanzen, und um den Tisch, auf dem jemand Essen aufgebaut hatte, drängte sich eine Menschenmenge.

Trotzdem war das einzige, was Remus wollte, hochzugehen und von dem Lärm wegzukommen. Natürlich war er froh, dass sie gewonnen hatten, aber er hatte kein Interesse an der Party.

„Lass uns James und Sirius suchen!" rief er Peter über die Musik hinweg zu. Peter schaute ein bisschen verwirrt, stimmte dann jedoch mit einem Nicken zu.

Die beiden bahnten sich einen Weg durch die unzähligen Gryffindors, und versuchten vergeblich ihre Freunde unter den dunklen Umrissen in dem schummrigen Licht, zu finden. Remus hatte den vagen Eindruck, dass einige dieser Schüler aus anderen Häusern sein mussten, denn es konnte einfach nicht so viele Gryffindors geben. Er entschied sich schließlich nur nach James zu suchen, weil der größer war und somit leichter zu entdecken sein sollte.

„Siehst du sie?" rief Peter.

„Nein – Ja, da ist James!" antwortete Remus und deutete auf ihn. Sie kämpften sich durch die Menge, bis sie ihn erreicht hatten.

„Moony! Wurmschwanz!" rief James erfreut.

„Gutes Spiel!" lobte Remus.

„Danke!" sagte Sirius, als er zu ihnen trat. „Krone, schau was sie mir gegeben haben!" er hielte eine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit in die Luft.

„Klasse!" James nahm sie ihm ab, öffnete den Verschluss und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Sirius nahm die Flasche zurück, und trank ebenfalls.

„Ihr solltet wirklich nicht so viel trinken," warnte sie Remus.

„Oh, entspann dich Remus!" sagte James. „Lern mal Party zu machen!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, musste jedoch lächeln. „Ich glaube, ich verzieh mich mal nach oben."

„Was? Nein, Moony, geh nicht!" versuchte ihn Sirius zu überreden.

„Ja, lass uns bleiben!" sagte Peter.

„Komm schon, Remus!" sagte James und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasch, die Sirius gebracht hatte.

„Oh, na gut," sagte Remus grinsend. „Also, was ist das?"

Sirius nahm die Flasche und trank einen langen Zug. „Feuerwhiskey. Willst du auch?" Er bot ihm die Flasche an.

„Äh, nein, danke. Wisst ihr, ihr solltet das wirklich nicht trinken. Ihr seid minderjährig; wenn ihr erwischt werdet, könntet ihr rausgeworfen werden. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Alkohol das Urteilsvermögen vermindert und –"

„Du hörst dich an wie ein Lehrbuch," meinte Sirius. „Trink und sei fröhlich, denn heute Abend haben wir den Quidditchpokal gewonnen!"

„Ja!" jubelte James.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte Peter.

„Keine Ahnung." James runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um. „Ach, sie wird schon noch auftauchen. Sirius gib mal – oh, danke."

„Lily wär ziemlich sauer, wenn sie dich das trinken sähe," sagte Remus.

„Dann lassen wir es sie am besten nicht sehen, oder?" James leerte die Flasche und warf sie zur Seite. „Schau, kein Problem."

„Das wird ein sehr lange Nacht, nicht wahr?" fragte Remus Peter.

„Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Könnte lustig werden."

Remus und Peter verzogen sich wieder an den Rand der Menge. Remus schaute zu, wie James weiter Feuerwhiskey trank und Sirius ein Mädchen fand, mit dem er rummachte. Es war alles so lächerlich, fand er. James würde nachher absolut fürchterlich sein und Remus würde ihn überreden müssen ins Bett zu gehen. Zumindest war Sirius vernünftig genug gewesen mit dem trinken aufzuhören, bevor er richtig betrunken war. Auch wenn sich Remus ziemlich sicher war, dass Sirius das Mädchen, dass er da küsste nicht mal kannte.

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir wirklich so wie er zu sein," sagte Peter plötzlich.

„Wer?" fragte Remus und sah ihn an. Er folgte Peters sehnsüchtigem Blick zu James. „James?"

„Ja," Peter seufzte.

„Warum?"

„Na, schau ihn doch an!" forderte ihn Peter auf.

„Ich sehe einen sehr betrunkenen Jungen, der Morgen viele Schmerzen haben wird. Und vermutlich ziemlichen Ärger mit seiner Freundin."

„Zumindest hat er eine Freundin," murmelte Peter. „Der Rest von uns hat keine."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du nach einer suchst," sagte Remus lächelnd. „Aber warum forderst du nicht einfach jemanden zum tanzen auf?"

Peter sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Warum sollte ich das tun?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich mach das nur, wenn du es auch machst," sagte Peter.

„Ich tanze nicht," sagte Remus. „Geh einfach und frag jemanden."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Natürlich kannst du. Schau, dieses Mädchen da drüben. Geh fragen," befahl ihm Remus. Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen, mit langem, braunem Haar. Peter warf Remus noch einen unsicheren Blick zu, bevor er auf sie zuging.

Remus sah belustigt zu, wie Peter das Mädchen etwas unbeholfen zum tanzen aufforderte und breit ginste, als sie ja sagte. Peter schaute mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Remus hinüber, der ermutigend nickte.

Diese Party wollte einfach nicht enden. Die Beleuchtung machte Remus verrückt, jeder Lichtblitz durchzuckte seine Retina, ließ ihn in der darauffolgenden Dunkelheit helle Punkte sehen, die seine Augen verbrannten. Die Lichter waren in Gryffindorfarben. Das Rot ertränkte alles in leuchtendem Blut; das Gold war, als ob man direkt in die Sonne schaute. Die Musik wirbelte um ihn herum, trommelte auf jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers, mit der Kraft eines festen Gegenstnades. Remus rieb sich die müden Augen und wiederstand nur schwer dem Drang sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, musste dafür jedoch die Augen zusammenkneifen und sie sehr nah vor sein Gesicht halten. Er vermutete, dass wenn ihn jetzt jemand sehen würde, jeder dächte er würde eine mikroskopische Untersuchung der inneren Funktionsweise seiner Uhr vornehmen, und nicht nur versuchen sie zu lesen.

Es war schon fast elf, eine sehr gute Zeit zum gehen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die wogende Menge schweifen und suchte nach einem bekannten Gesicht.

Peter tanzte noch immer mit diesem Mädchen, und Remus sah, dass sie beide ziemlich glücklich aussahen. Er würde sie in Ruhe lassen. Sirius hatte sich von dem ersten Mädchen losgeeist, und unterhielt sich mit dem nächsten. Remus bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihm.

„Sirius!" rief er, als er nah genug dran war.

Sirius drehte sich um und sagte mit gesenkter stimme. „Rem, du bist nicht grade förderlich für meine Chancen hier."

„Du findest schon eine andere, wenn das hier nicht klappt," sagte Remus, warf dem Mädchen jedoch ein Lächeln zu. Sie konnte ihn nicht hören.

Sirius seufzte laut und wendete sich wieder dem blonden Mädchen zu. „Nur eine Sekunde, in Ordnung?" Sie verzog das Gesicht, nickte jedoch. Sirius schaute wieder zu Remus. „Ja?"

„Ich will ins Bett."

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und du brauchst mich um dich zuzudecken?"

„Nein. Behalt James im Auge, in Ordnung?"

„Warum, was ist mit ihm los?" Sirius schaute über die Menge und sah James sofort. „Oh, das. Ja, ich werd auf ihn achten."

„Gut. Danke."

„Uh–huh." Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit war schon wieder auf die Blondine gerichtet. Remus verdrehte die Augen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Wendeltreppe, mit dem erleichterten Gefühl, zumindest diese Verantwortung los zu sein.

„Hey." Lily hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Oh, hi."

„Wo gehst du hin?" fragte sie.

„Bett," sagte Remus.

„Schon? Nicht in der Stimmung für ne Party?"

„Nie."

Lily lachte. „Ich bin auch nicht besonders begeistert. Und es ist auch nicht so, als ob es James interessieren würde, dass ich hier bin." Sie sah zu ihm hinüber.

„Wirst du ihn nicht anschreien oder so was?" fragte Remus.

„Nicht vor morgen früh," erwiderte sie.

„Warum nicht?"

„Es wird mehr weh tun, wenn ich bis morgen warte." Sie lächelte hinterhältig. „Nein, wirklich, es macht mir eigentlich nichts aus, wenn er sich betrinkt, solange er nichts zu dummes anstellt."

„Sirius passt auf ihn auf."

„Oh, jetzt fühl ich mich natürlich gleich besser," meine Lily sarkastisch. „Nein, ich bin mir sicher, das geht alles gut."

„Ja, wird es. Gut, ich geh jetzt ins Bett."

„Gute Nacht."

Wie sich herausstellte, war es im Schlafsaal viel zu laut zum schlafen. Der Bass dröhnte dumpf in den Steinen auf dem Boden; die leichteren Gegenstände stöhnten, wenn sie auf dem Boden erzitterten. Remus zog sich um und streckte sich dann mit einem Buch auf seinem Bett aus.

Es war ungefähr halb zwölf, als Peter hereinkam. Er sah ziemlich glücklich aus. Er sagte nicht viel, legte sich nur in sein Bett und starrte mit einem verträumten Grinsen auf die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes.

Irgendwann um Mitternacht, öffnete sich die Tür abermals und merkwürdig schlurfende Schritte lenkten Remus' Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Buch auf Sirius, der sich redlich Mühe gab, James zu stützen, der trotz Sirius festem Griff, bedenklich hin und her schwankte.

„Geht's ihm gut?" fragte Remus.

„Oh, ja," sagte Sirius so lässig, wie er konnte, während er von zu viel Gewicht zu Boden gedrückt wurde. „Er hatte nur ein bisschen zu viel Feuerwhiskey. Nicht wahr, James?"  
James lachte. „Und hast du gesehn, wie ich den Schnatz gefangen hab? Es war so großartig, ich war..." James laberte weiter, während Sirius sie beide zu James' Bett hinüberbugsierte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Remus.

„Nö," grunzte Sirius. „Ich schaffs schon."

„Hat er irgendwas dummes angestellt?"

„Nichts anderes als sonst auch." Sirius hievte James auf sein Bett und richtete sich schwer atmend wieder auf.

„Warum bist du nicht so betrunken wie er?" fragte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Sirius begann James Schuhbänder aufzuknoten. „Weil ich weiss, wann ich aufhören muss. Ich bin vermutlich nicht ganz nüchtern, aber auch nicht ganz besoffen. Man muss seine Grenzen kennen, nicht wahr James?"

„Ich fühl mich nicht besonders," stöhnte James. Sirius warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und sprang dann schnell zur Seite, als James sich über die Bettkante beugte und sich übergab.

„Großartig," murmelte Sirius. „Äh, Moony? Du kennst doch diesen Putzspruch?"

Remus langte nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch. Er schwang ihn einmal, und die Sauerei war verschwunden.

„Danke," sagte Sirius und sah dann wieder zu James. „Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

James nickte leicht, mit geschlossenen Augen. „Müde..." Sirius seufzte und zog eine Decke über James, dann holte er ein Glas Wasser und stellte es auf seinen Nachttisch.

„Also, Peter," fing Sirius ganz unschuldig an, als er anfing in seinem Koffer zu kramen. „Wer war das Mädchen?"

„Ihr Name ist Rebecca," sagte Peter glücklich. „Wir gehen nächstes Wochenende zusammen nach Hogsmeade."

„Glückwunsch," sagte Sirius, bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand um sich umzuziehen.

„Siehst du, ich habs dir doch gesagt," sagte Remus, als er sicher war, dass Sirius sie nicht mehr hören konnte.

Peter nickte.

Plötzlich verstummte die Musik. Remus und Peter blickten sich erleichtert an. „Was meinst du hat es beendet?" fragte Remus, grade als Sirius aus dem Badezimmer trat.

„Wahrscheinlich hat McGonagall die Anlage gefunden. Ich hab James genommen und hab mich verzogen, als ich gesehn hab, dass sie kommt," sagte Sirius und legte sich in sein Bett.

„Aber das ist gut, ich bin eh müde."

„Kein Wunder, nach dem Spiel, das du heute gemacht hast," sagte Remus. „Du warst wirklich gut."

„Danke," murmelte Sirius, während er sein Kissen zurechtdrückte. „Ich bin froh, dass wir gewonnen haben."

Sie schwiegen alles für einen Augenblick.

„Ich mach das Licht aus, okay?" fragte Remus leise.

Er bekam keine Antwort. Sirius und Peter waren schon eingeschlafen.


	53. Chapter 53

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel dreiundfünfzig**

_Die geflüsterten Worte verfolgen ihn. Umschlingen ihn, halten ihn in einem Netz gefangen._

„_Wertlos."_

„_Dumm."_

„_Fett."_

„_Enttäuschung."_

_„Schande."_

_Sie verhöhnen ihn, schubsen ihn, schleichen um ihn herum, tanzen in Kreisen, wirbeln Staub von dem gewebten Teppich auf, der tausend Galleonen schwarzer Magie bedeckt._

„_Schwach."_

„_Armselig."_

_Die Tür knarzt unheilvoll, schwingt bedrohlich in den Raum, verdeckt die Sicht auf den Eintretenden. Der verrostete Türknauf windet sich, während eine Hand ihn weiter zerquetscht, fast verbiegt._

„_SIRIUS!" Das Grollen lässt den Raum erzittern, Stuhlbeine zirpen wie Grillen, als der Boden bebt, lachen ihn fröhlich aus, als die Decke ihn mit Staub berieselt und der Boden so heftig wankt, dass er vornüber stürzt, die Hände vor sich ausgestreckt. Die Dielenbretter krallen sich in seine Handballen, ein loser Nagel versenkt seine Zähne in ihm._

_Abgehackte, hallende Schritte schneiden in seine Ohren, der Boden vibriert unter der Kraft, Lungen werden unter dem Gewicht von Stiefeln zerquetscht._

_Sein Haar wird nach hinten gerissen, sein Hals dehnt sich, die Ränder seines Blickfeldes verschwimmen um Orion herum. Große, feste Gesichtszüge, umrahmt von ordentlichem, dunklem Haar. Perfekte Statue, bis auf die Augen, die ihn mit flammenden Fingern aus Hass erstarren lassen._

_Eine verschwommene Bewegung aus Fleisch und die Ringe prallen auf. Silber, Familienwappen; Gold, Ehering; Diamant, nur für den Status; Onyx, nur für den Schmerz._

_Sirius hustet und sieht Rot, sein eigenes Rot, das seine Lippen benetzt, sein Kinn hinabtropft um sich auf den alten Dielenbrettern zu sammeln. Es verschmiert seine Finger rot-orange, mit der Farbe des Himmels, wenn die Sonne an einem klaren Herbsttag hinter den Türmen von Hogwarts versinkt._

_Sein Arm verdreht sich schmerzhaft, hoch und hoch, bis er unsicher auf seinen Turnschuhen steht, die keinerlei Halt auf dem Boden bieten, der sich weigert ihn zu tragen._

_Blitze brennen, Schatten zischen. Mit dem Krachen eines Donnerschlags kommt der Schlag eines ausgerollten Gürtels und das flüssige Rot gleitet über seine leichenblasse Haut. Das Leder kreischt wieder und wieder, während es seine Haut befleckt, doch er wird nichts sagen. Nein, er kann nichts sagen. Das Geflüster erstickt ihn._

_Wieder, wieder, wieder, wieder, und sein Vater wird nicht müde. Ein Stiefel, ein Gürtel, ein Ring, immer kommt das gleiche Rot._

_Er liegt still, schaut nach oben, beobachtet, wie die Spannung sich durch die Decke brennt, Wasser tropft seine Wange hinab. Die Atmosphäre überwältigt ihn. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich nicht. Er stellt sich tot. _

_Der Vollmond heult sein Wolfslied._

_Auf seine Füße gezogen, die Schultern in zu großen Händen zerquetscht, sieht er zu, wie Orions Gesicht verschwimmt. Die Nase bestimmter, der Kiefer breiter, die Haare länger, die Augen glühend vor Hass._

_James' Zähne sind zusammengebissen, seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie gepresst, seine Augen entschlossen und die Worte langgezogen._

„_Ich hasse dich," grollt es und Sirius fällt. Die Dielenbretter fangen ihn nicht auf, kein Zauberstab, kein Besen, nichts kann ihn retten, als ihn die Dunkelheit verschlingt, sich um ihn windet und ihn festhält, während sein Freund immer höher und höher schwebt._

„_Es tut mir leid!" Seine Stimme ist ein verzweifeltes Flehen. „Es tut mir leid, bitte, bitte es tut mir leid!"_

„_Sirius..." Es pulsiert um ihn, aus jeder Richtung und er windet sich aus seinem Griff, zurück zu sich selbst. „Sirius...Sirius!"_

„Sirius!"

„Nein!" Das Wort brach aus ihm heraus, als er seine Augen aufriss und in Remus' Gesicht blickte. „Es tut mir leid."

„Ist schon gut," flüsterte Remus, und umarmte ihn. Sirius zitterte so sehr, dass ihm davon schwindelig wurde und er schlang seine Arme fest um seinen Freund, versuchte irgendwo Halt zu finden.

Als Sirius wieder ruhig war, ließ Remus ihn los und Sirius wischte sich die klebrigen Überreste seiner Tränen von den Wangen.

„Geht's dir jetzt besser?" fragte Remus und Sirius brachte ein gehustetes ‚ja' zustande. Sein Magen drehte sich immer noch und seine Augen sahen immer noch Blut, aber es ging ihm gut, es ging ihm gut.

Remus saß auf seinem Bettende und Sirius saß in der Mitte, die Decken zu fest um sich gewickelt, so dass sie ihn fast erwürgten.

„Hattest du diesen Albtraum oft?"

Er schüttelte seine Kopf, sehr fest.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Sirius schüttelte abermals den Kopf und wendete seinen Blick ab.

„Warum sagst du nichts?"

„'Tschuldigung. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe."

„Keine Sorge, das macht mir nichts. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich."

„Brauchst du nicht. Es ist jetzt vorbei." Sirius entwirrte seine Decken und erhob sich. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Fast vier," antwortete Remus, der immer noch auf dem Bett saß. „Willst du nicht weiter schlafen?"

„Ich bin nicht müde;" erwiderte Sirius hastig.

„Oh." Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Was machen wir dann?"

„Nein, Moony, du solltest schlafen," widersprach Sirius. „Du musst nicht so früh aufstehen."

„Aber was machst du dann?"

„Laufen, oder Hausaufgaben, oder so was," murmelte Sirius und sah sich nach seinen Jeans um. „Ich kann mich selbst beschäftigen."

„Sicher?" fragte Remus und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Ich bleib wach, wenn du willst."

„Nein, schlaf weiter. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt hab."

„Ist schon gut." Remus stand auf und streckte sich, dann schlurfte er verschlafen zurück zu seinem Bett. Auf halbem Weg drehte er sich noch einmal zu Sirius um und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, so dass es an den Enden abstand. „Hey, was auch immer du jetzt machst, du solltest versuchen wieder hier zu sein wenn Lily kommt um James anzuschreien. Das wird eine gute Show."

„Lass sie nicht ohne mich anfangen," lächelte Sirius und Remus nickte.

Er zog sich rasch um und verließ eilig den Schlafsaal. Er erreichte das Quidditchfeld unbehelligt, konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu überwinden zu Laufen. Stattdessen setzte er sich in die Ränge.

Sirius fühlte sich immer noch wacklig, als ob er gleich zusammenbrechen würde, wenn er irgendentwas zu anstrengendes tat. Seine Atemzüge kamen zittrig und unsicher, als ob er dieses Lungenfunktionsding grade erst gelernt hätte. Er streckte seine Hände vor sich aus und beobachtete, wie die Finger auf dem Stoff seiner Jeans zitterten. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, die Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handballen. Jetzt hielten seine Hände still.

Er hätte Remus erzählen können, dass er diesen Traum seit Wochen jede Nacht hatte. Remus hätte es verstanden. Er hatte ebenfalls mit seinen Dämonen zu kämpfen. Und dann hätte Remus ihn mit in den Krankenflügel genommen um nach einem Trank für traumlosen Schlaf zu fragen, und alles wäre vorbei gewesen. Er würde nicht hier in den Rängen sitzen, gähnend und zitternd.

Sirius schaute in den seidigen pechschwarzen Himmel, wo die hellen Punkte leicht pulsierten, glücklich millionen Meilen entfernt von allem zu glitzern. Er wünschte sich, er könnte genauso glücklich sein wenn er allein war.

Irgendwann wurde es heller, das Wasser des Sees wurde blau, und der Horizont über dem Wasser violett. Er sah zu, wie lila den See befleckte, wie Farbkleckse und wie der Himmel sich pink und golden verfärbte. Er sah zu, wie feurige Tropfen aus Sonnenlicht über die wogende, blaue Haut des Sees huschten, er fühlte die Spritzer des schmelzenden Lichts auf seiner eigenen Haut.

Es würde ein wunderschöner Tag werden, dachte er, trotz der stürmischen Nacht, die er gehabt hatte. Er wusste, dass die Sonne sich ihren Weg über den azurfarbenen Himmel suchen würde, auch wenn er in seinem Kopf Tornados und Hagel beschwor.

Undeutliche Teile seines Albtraums lauerten geschickt am Rande seines Bewusstseins, wie Spinnenweben, die auf ihre Beute warteten. Egal wie heftig er den Kopf schüttelte, Der Staub ließ sich nicht abschütteln.

Erst gestern war er glücklich gewesen. Wirklich glücklich. Froh, seinem Freund geholfen zu haben, froh, wieder der Held von Gryffindor zu sein. Froh, dass dies eine Sache war, die sein Vater ihm nicht nehmen konnte.

Aber das hatte er. Oh, ja, das hatte er.


	54. Chapter 54

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel vierundfünfzig**

Ein Sonntag voller Arbeit, war der Preis, den man für einen Samstag mit Party bezahlen musste. Remus breitete seine Arbeit auf seinem Bett aus, da er in keinster Weise den Wunsch verspürte hinab in den lärmerfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum zu wandern.

Er hatte vor langer Zeit eine Methode gefunden, viele Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Es war eigentlich ziemlich einfach. Er legte all seine Verwandlungshausaufgaben zu seiner Linken, Zauberkunst daneben, Zaubertränke daneben, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste daneben und so weiter. Wenn er eines Faches überdrüssig war, wandte er sich dem nächsten zu. Es half ihm konzentriert zu bleiben.

Remus' Federkiel glitt über die Seiten und hinterließ seine Spur aus Tinte, in seiner ordentlichen Handschrift, zeichnete er die eleganten Schwünge perfekter, kursiver Buchstaben. Er liebte Geschriebenes auf einer Seite, seine Gedanken in fester Form.

Er hielt einen Moment inne um nachzudenken. Remus hasste es etwas durchzustreichen. Er mochte es Dinge vorher durchzudenken. Er warf einen Blick auf Peter, der auf seinem Bett lag und abwesend summte. Remus unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

Dann sah er hinüber zu Sirius, der wie ein Origami gefaltet auf dem Boden saß, um ihn herum verteilt einige Bögen Pergament und Bücher. Sogar mit seinen Büchern nahm er sehr wenig Platz ein, ging sicher, dass er den Boden nicht versperrte, sollte irgendjemand den verzweifelten Wunsch verspüren in die leere Ecke hinter ihm zu müssen.

James lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett, zerdrückte es unter sich, darauf bedacht, dem Möbelstück sogar im Schlaf zu zeigen, wer hier der Chef war. Die dominante Geste wurde unauffällig durch den Sabber an seinem Kinn abgeschwächt.

„Moony," rief Sirius leise. „In welchem Jahr war dieser Koboldaufstand?"

„Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Es gab fast jedes Jahr einen Koboldaufstand. Könntest du ein bisschen konkreter werden?"

„Er war mit diesem Kerl, ähm...irgendwas der Mutige oder der Wilde oder so," murmelte Sirius und blätterte durch seine Aufzeichnungen.

„Oh ja, ich weiss genau wovon du sprichst."

„Wirklich?" Sirius schaute hoch, mit erhobenen Augenbrauen, als ob er daraf wartete erleuchtet zu werden.

„Nein, natürlich nicht," sagte Remus und verdrehte die Augen.

Sirius grunzte genervt und kehrte zu seinen Aufzeichnungen zurück.

Die Scharniere der Tür quietschen, als diese aufschwang und Holz gegen Stein knallte. „James!"

Ein Ächzen entwich James' Kehle und er schlang die Arme um seinen Kopf. Feuerrotes Haar glänzte im Licht, als Lily quer durch den Raum auf sein Bett zumarschierte. Sie zog ihm das Kissen unter dem Kopf weg. „Raus aus den Federn!"

James stöhnte laut, in einer wortlosen Klage. Seine Augen waren fest zugekniffen. Lily betrachtete ihn kurz und zog dann in einer flüßigen Bewegung die Decke von seinem Bett.

„Gib...meins," murmelte James in seine Arme hinein.

„Nö," sagte Lily fröhlich. „Bestimmt nicht. Ist jetzt meins."

Sirius musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als James mit nur einem Auge einen Blick zwischen seinen Händen hindurch warf. Er konnte auch mit einem Auge erstaunlich grimmig gucken.

„Aufstehn, James," sang Lily mit aufgesetzter Begeisterung. James durchbohrte sie mit einem bedrohlichen Zyklopenblick und schüttelte seinen Kopf, zuckte davon jedoch zusammen.

„Tut weh, oder? Das wird dich lehren, dir nicht die ganze Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen und dich zu besaufen."

„Du bist meine Freundin," murmelte James undeutlich in die Matratze, während er sein Gesicht flach daraufdrückte und versuchte darin zu versinken.

„Ja und? Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Solltest du nicht _nett_ zu mir sein, wenn ich mich schlecht fühle?" grummelte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, sollte ich?" fragte Lily hochmütig und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Zu _ihm_ warst du nett." James wedelte mit seiner Hand in Sirius' Richtung, musste bei der Bewegung jedoch abermals stöhnen.

„Jammer nicht, James," sagte Lily.

„Aber ich bin _krank_." Er zog die Wörter lang, in einem armseligen Tonfall, der an das Heulen eines kränkelnden Ghuls erinnerte.

„Du bist verkatert," korrigierte Sirius.

„Du halt die Klappe," fauchte James. „Oh, mein Kopf."

„Oh, armes Baby," sagte Lily in gespieltem Mitgefühl. „Komm, lass mich machen, dass es besser wird."

„Ihr seid alle schrecklich," teilte ihnen James mit und schaute dabei kurz hoch. „Ich würde ja aufstehn und euch verlassen, aber ich glaube wenn ich mich bewege könnte ich mich übergeben."

„Tut mir leid," sagte Lily sanft. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und rieb ihm in langsamen Kreisen den Rücken. „Besser?"

„Ja," meinte James und entspannte sich wieder.

„Ach, Quidditchadel müsste man sein," seufzte Remus und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Hausaufgaben.

Sie machten alle mit ihrer Arbeit weiter, bis auf James, der so aussah, als würde er gleich wieder einschlafen, und Lily, die weiterhin bei ihm saß.

„Hey Moony, was war das nochmal mit Uric dem komischen Kauz und dem Fwuuper?" fragte Sirius und sah von seinem Pergament auf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das für deinen Aufsatz wichtig ist, Sirius," sagte Remus und hob verwundert seine Augenbrauen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen, wenn du es mir nicht sagst?"

Remus seufzte. „Man sagt, dass Fwuuper Menschen mit ihrem Gesang in den Wahnsinn treiben. Aber Uric der komische Kauz dachte, dass der Gesang gesundheitsfördernd sei und hörte ihn sich drei Monate lang ununterbrochen an."

„Der Kerl war verrückt," grummelte Sirius.

„Ja, das dachte der Zauberrat auch, als er auftauchte um seine Forschungsergebnisse vorzustellen und dabei nichts trug außer eine Perrücke, die sich bei näherer Untersuchung als toter Dachs herausstellte."

Sirius prustete vor Lachen los.

„Hilft dir das bei deinem Aufsatz?" fragte Remus.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht," sagte Sirius, wendete sich wieder seinem Blatt zu und schrieb weiter.

„Worüber schreibst du?" fragte Lily.

„Ähm, also, es geht darum, dass viele Dinge in der Geschichte aufgrung von falschen Annahmen entdeckt wurden."

Lily nickte. „Ziemlich gutes Thema. Was hast du schon?"

„Dank Uric dem komischen Kauz, wissen wir mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Fwuuper einen mit ihrem Gesang verrückt machen, weil er fälschlicherweise davon ausging, dass damit jeder falsch lag. Und dank Uric wissen wir ebenfalls, dass Augreys nicht den Tod vorhersagen, weil er davon ausging, dass er tot war und ständig gegen Wände lief."

„Trug er nicht auch eine Qualle als Hut?" warf Remus ein.

„Ich glaub schon," sagte Sirius. „Aber ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das in meinen Aufsatz einbauen könnte."

„Wisst ihr," meinte Peter. „Ich finde eine Qualle ist ein ganz schlechter Hut."

„Warum?"

„Der Sinn eines Hutes ist es doch, den Kopf trocken zu halten, oder? Was ist dann der Sinn, wenn dein Hut eine schleimige, nasse Qualle ist?"

„Eigentlich hätte sie doch auch auf seiner Haut brennen müssen," meinte Lily.

„Meint ihr, er hatte auch noch einen echten Nachnamen, oder haben seine Eltern einfach schon von Anfang an erkannt, dass er ein komischer Kauz wird?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ich seh schon, es gibt jede Menge Fragen zu Uric dem komischen Kauz," sagte Remus. „Aber bitte, ich versuche grade etwas über alte Runen zu lesen."

Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen, und arbeiteten weiter, während Remus darüber nachdachte, dass das irgendwie das einzige war, was sie in letzter Zeit taten.

Sirius gähnte langgezogen und Remus warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. „Bist du heute Morgen überhaupt wieder eingeschlafen?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich," sagte Sirius beiläufig. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin nicht wirklich so müde."

Remus musterte ihn einen Augenblick, betrachtete die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, die Blässe seiner Haut. „Du siehst müde aus."

„Hab länger nicht so gut geschlafen," gab Sirius zu. „Aber das ist wirklich nicht schlimm."

„Wisst ihr, wer auch nicht gut schlafen kann?" fragte James lautstark von seinem Bett aus. „Ich! Könnt ihr beide endlich mal die Klappe halten?"

Sirius grinste. „Ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen, Krone?"

„Ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen, nennt er das," grummelte James. „Ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen. Sag mir, Tatze, wurde dein Kopf jemals vom Fahrenden Ritter überrollt?"

„Nein," sagte Sirius und unterdrückte ein Lachen. James warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Ist das Geräusch deines Lachens eigentlich absichtlich so nervig _quietschend_? Es hört sich an wie der verdammte schrei einer Banshee!"

„Tut mir leid, dass das Geräusch meines Lachens dich stört," sagte Sirius. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich an das letzte Mal, als ich einen Kater hatte, und du durch den Schlafsaal gelaufen bist und die höchsten Töne gepfiffen hast, die du erreichen konntest!"

„An sowas erinner ich mich nicht," meinte James überheblich. „Obwohl ich mich an den Tag erinnere, als du um fünf Uhr morgens nach einer Party angefangen hast die Schulhymne in Falsett zu singen!"

„Daran erinnere ich mich nicht," meinte Sirius. „Aber ich erinnere mich, wie du mich aufgeweckt hast, indem du auf meinem Bett rumgesprungen bist und dann angefangen hast zu schreien, als ich dich vollgekotzt hab."

„Na, das ist doch auch verständlich," rechtfertigete sich James. „Wer will schon von deinem Abendessen bedeckt sein?"

„Die Sache ist doch, dass du _schuld _dran bist, dass ich es gemacht hab!" betonte Sirius.

„Du machst schon wieder dieses laute Ding mit deiner Stimme, Sirius. Hör auf."

„Gib zu, dass es falsch war mich anzuschreien."

„Nein."

„Gib es zu."

„Nein."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, dann begannen seine Augen zu leuchten. Er öffnete den Mund und Remus vernahm das schrecklichste Geräusch, das er in seinem Leben jemals gehört hatte.

„_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts!"_

„Stop!" stöhnte James und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Stop!"

„Nicht, bevor du es nicht zugibst!" sagte Sirius und sang weiter, während Remus sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nich vor Lachen loszuprusten.

„_Bring uns was Schönes bei,_

_ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern _

_wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei!"_

„Okay, okay! Es war falsch dich anzuschreien!" rief James.

„Und?" bohrte Sirius weiter.

„Und was?" fragte James verzweifelt.

„_Denn noch sind uns're Köpfe leer, _

_voll Luft und voll toter Flie–_"

„Und es tut mir leid!" gab James schreiend nach.

„Danke," sagte Sirius höflich, nahm dann seinen Federkiel und schrieb weiter.


	55. Chapter 55

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel fünfundfünfzig**

Man sagt immer, Zeit sei kein stabiles Gebilde. Zeiteinheiten wurden vom Menschen gemacht, in Einteilungen, die Sirius' Meinung nach ziemlich sinnlos waren. Was war die Bedeutung von sechzig? Warum waren es nicht hundert, wie bei so vielen anderen Dingen?

Man sagt, Zeit sei nicht verlässlich. Niemand hatte jemals erwähnt, dass Zeit auch grausam ist.

In den wenigen freien Sekunden, die er Ende Mai und Anfang Juni hatte, fragte er sich oft, warum Zeit so unbarmherzig war. Sie war im Endeffekt der Grund dafür, dass er so wenig Zeit hatte über so etwas nachzudenken. Er fragte sich, ob die Zeit das absichtlich machte.

Fakt war, dass wenn Sirius etwas fürchtete, wie zum Beispiel im Sommer nach Hause zu fahren, die Zeit auf schnell-vorwärts stellte, um ihn immer näher an sein gefürchtetes Schicksal zu bringen. Wenn er zu viel zu tun hatte, geriet die Zeit außer Kontrolle und schoß in Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf seine Abgabetermine zu. Was merkwürdig war, weil Zeit in der Geschwindigkeit der Zeit vergehen sollte und nicht in der des Lichtes. Aber was war überhaupt die Geschwindigkeit der Zeit? Sie änderte sich ständig.

Als die Abschlussprüfungen immer näher rückten, kam es Sirius so vor, als würde die Zeit um ein vielfaches schneller vergehen. Plötzlich waren die Abende kaum mehr lang genug um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und ein paar Kapitel zu lesen. Ganz plötzlich, musste er jeden Morgen bis eins oder zwei wach bleiben, wenn er versuchte alles fertig zu bekommen. Das Licht wich den kleinen Staubpartikeln in der Luft aus um die Seiten seines Buches zu erreichen, dort zu brechen und dann auf seine müden Augen zu treffen, diese noch mehr schmerzen zu lassen, als sie es eh schon taten. Eine Art Druck baute sich stetig direkt hinter seinen Augen auf, drückte auf sein Gehirn, zerquetschte es, hinterließ keinen Platz für die Information, die er laß. Sein Zauberstab fühlte sich in seiner Hand glatt poliert an, obwohl er die schmutzigen Fingerabdrücke sehen konnte, die ihn bedeckten. Er konnte ihn nicht fest genug halten um auf das zu zeigen, was er verzaubern wollte. Seine Augen taten zu weh um ihr Ziel zu finden.

Wenn er sich schließlich schlafen legte, folterten ihn seine Albträume, schnitten in seinen Geist um die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, zerstörten jeden Gedanken an ein bisschen Ruhe und Erholung. Er war tagelang gefangen, fühlte die Peitschenhiebe des Gürtels seines Vaters, das Blut, das seine Haut hinab lief. Alles passierte in Zeitlupe, alles tat so viel mehr weh. Er erwachte, nur um zu sehen, dass es kaum zwei Stunden gewesen waren. Tage voll Hass und Verachtung in zwei Stunden. Ja, Zeit war grausam.

Wenn Sirius nicht seine Bücher verzaubert hätte um ihm vorzulesen während er lief, würde er nie mit seinen Wiederholungen fertig werden. Oder er würde nie laufen. Aber letzteres stand außer Frage. Es war so unglaublich entspannend, der Sonne dabei zuzusehen, wie sie den Himmel eroberte, während seine Muskeln sich anstrengten und sein Atem bebte. Er konnte es nicht aufgeben.

Das erzählte er auch seinen Freunden, als sie ihm sagten, dass er damit aufhören müsse. Sport ist nicht schlecht.

„Zu viel Gewicht zu verlieren ist es aber," hatte James geantwortet und ihm einen Teller Rührei vor die Nase gestellt. Sirius hatte gehorsam drei Bissen gegessen und den Rest verschwinden lassen, als seine Zeitung angekommen war.

Im Unterricht wiederholten sie jetzt hauptsächlich, lernten fast nichts neues, und die Stunden vergingen langsam, zogen sich aus Mangel an Interesse unendlich in die Länge. Sogar die Lehrer waren gelangweilt, auch wenn sie versuchten streng zu klingen.

Mittagessen ließ er zugunsten der Bibliothek ausfallen, in der, obwohl zum Bersten voll, Totenstille herrschte. Die einzigen Geräusche waren leises Flüstern, das so ernst war, wie bei einer Beerdigung. Es verschaffte ihm die Möglichkeit, seine Sachen zu erledigen.

James schrie ihn an, weil er das Mittagessen ausließ, und obwohl er dafür jeden Tag nur fünf Minuten Zeit hatte, war es ein Vortrag von einer Stunde, alles um Sirius zu bestrafen. Er versuchte auszusehen, als würde er Reue empfinden, doch er wusste, dass er morgen das selbe tun würde, und übermorgen, und am Tag danach, bis die Abschlussprüfungen vorbei waren und er keine Entschuldigung mehr hätte.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht verging genauso zäh wie der am Morgen und danach war eine Stunde Zeit zu lernen vor dem Abendessen, dass Sirius ebenfalls ausließ um zu arbeiten. Er kehrte nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, bevor die Bibliothek schloss, um dem Vortrag von James möglichst lange zu entgehen. Doch die Zeit, schleuderte ihn jedes Mal in rasender Geschwindigkeit darauf zu.

Ein Vortrag, der von Sirius rasch unterbrochen wurde, mit der kurzen Erklärung, dass er beschäftigt sei und schon war er wieder bei der Arbeit, während die Zeit munter an ihm vorbeifegte. Und dann begann der Kreislauf von neuem.

Alle Schüler sahen relativ erschöpft aus. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen waren im Moment weder ein Zeichen dafür, dass man ein Vampir war, noch für chronischen Schlafmangel. Ein ständig gestresster Gesichtsausdruck wurde als normal betrachtet. Die Mädchen trugen ihre Haare in unordentlichen Pferdeschwänzen und waren, wenn überhaupt, nur minimal geschminkt. Die Jungen vergaßen ihre Umhänge reinigen zu lassen; Flecken und Falten waren bei allen offensichtlich. Schuhe und Krawatten blieben ungeknüpft. Nur wenige bekamen dafür Nachsitzen.

Sirius fand deshalb nicht, dass er Remus' Behauptung, dass er krank aussah, verdient hatte. Das taten alle anderen auch, hatte er erwidert.

„Nicht so schlimm wie du," sagte Remus. „Hast du noch mehr abgenommen?"

Wahrscheinlich, hatte Sirius gedacht. Er würde etwas von seiner wertvollen Lernzeit abzwacken müssen, um den Spruch nachzuschlagen, den seine Mutter verwendet hatte um seine Kleider zu schrumpfen, bevor es zu einen schrecklich peinlichen Moment kam.

„Nein," war seine abweisende Antwort. James sah misstrauisch aus, bohrte jedoch nicht weiter nach, weil er in dem Moment versehentlich sein Buch in Brand steckte.

Die Zeit raste ruckartig bis zur Nacht vor ihrer ersten Prüfung, in der die Rumtreiber angestrengt Zaubersprüche übten und magische Theorien nachlasen.

Sirius überflog, zum fünften Mal, seine Aufzeichnung über den „Finite Incantatem" Zauber. James murmelte undeutlich vor sich hin, irgendwas über „sinnlose, blöde ungesagte Zauber". Remus blätterte alle dreißig Sekunden eine Seite in seinem Buch um, so schnell laß er. Lily übte _Aguamenti_. Peter sah aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

Nach und nach begann der Gemeinschaftsraum sich zu leeren. James war der erste aus ihrer Gruppe, der ging.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen!" brach es aus ihm heraus und er schlug sein Buch zu, als wolle er die Wörter am liebsten gleich von der Seite quetschen.

Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dann geh ins Bett."

„Sirius, kommst du mit?" fragte James.

„Nein," murmelte Sirius und laß dabei aufmerksam weiter.

„Moony? Wurmschwanz?"

„Geh schonmal vor," sagte Remus und wedelte mit der Hand.

„Ich glaub es macht eh nichts mehr," seufzte Peter. „Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich in der nächsten Stunde noch irgendetwas lernen."

Die beiden verschwanden hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Lily verließ sie eine Stunde später, rieb sich müde die Augen und wünschte ihnen viel Glück.

„Brauch ich nicht," sagte Sirius.

„Er meint danke," sagte Remus hastig.

Lily lachte. „Danke für die Übersetzung. Gute Nacht."

Es wurde Mitternacht, bevor sich einer von ihnen regte.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen," meinte Remus schließlich und stand auf um sich zu strecken. Er zuckte zusammen, als er spürte wie steif sein Nacken war, vom stundenlangen gebeugt über Büchern sitzen.

„Geh du ruhig," sagte Sirius leise und ließ sich nicht ablenken.

„Es ist Mitternacht," sagte Remus. „Nein, sogar schon viertel nach. Du solltest ins Bett gehen."

„Nicht müde."

„Doch, das bist du, das weiß ich. Du spielst nur an deiner Krawatte herum wenn du müde bist," bemerkte Remus.

„Es ist ein bisschen unheimlich, dass du sowas weißt, Moony," antwortete Sirius und ließ seine Hand in den Schoß fallen.

„Trotzdem," sagte Remus. „Komm. Die ganze Nacht wach zu bleiben wird dir morgen bestimmt nicht helfen."

„Es ist eh egal," sagte Sirius. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich besonders viel schlafen würde."

„Immer noch Albträume?" fragte Remus mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ja, sie haben wieder angefangen," sagte Sirius und kniff die Augen zusammen um seine eigene Handschrift zu entziffern. „Kannst du das lesen?"

„Es sieht aus wie...nein, ich kann es nicht lesen. Gib einfach auf, Sirius. Wir holen dir einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf und dann können wir schlafen."

„Kein Trank," sagte Sirius. „Geh du ruhig."

„Warum kein Trank? Du musst dich vor den Prüfungen ausruhen."

„Dieser Trank schmeckt fürchterlich," murmelte Sirius.

„Na und?"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Ich will ihn nicht. Ich komm gleich hoch, in Ordnung?"

„Na gut," seufzte Remus und trottete die Stufen nach oben.

Sirius ging erst nach zwei ins Bett. Als er sich endlich hingelegt hatte, war er erschöpft.

Doch in seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Zaubersprüche lagen ihm auf den Lippen, Diagramme schwebten vor seinen Augen. Ein Flüstern lauerte in seinem Ohr. _Es wird dir leidtun, wenn du keine guten Noten nach Hause bringst._

Er wälzte sich hin und her, biss sich sogar auf die Lippen um sich davon abzuhalten vor Frust laut zu schreien. Seine Freunde hätten das bestimmt nicht gerne.

Sirius übte Zauberstabbewegungen, ohne seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er murmelte Sprüche vor sich hin, um sich bei der Aussprache sicher zu sein.

Seine Vorhänge wurden aufgerissen und Remus türmte sich vor ihm auf.

„Da," sagte er und drückte ihm einen Kelch in die Hand. Sirius setzte sich auf und betrachtete den Kelch.

„Ich hab gar nicht gehört, dass du gegangen bist," flüsterte er.

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sirius hob den Kelch mit dem kristallblauen Trank. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache."

„Viel Glück für morgen."

„Dir auch."

Remus kehrte in sein Bett zurück. Sirius betrachtete den Kelch abermals und leerte dann in einem einzigen Zug den Trank des traumlosen Schlafes.


	56. Chapter 56

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel sechundfünfzig**

Prüfungen waren das schrecklichste, was James Potter sich in seinem Leben vorstellen konnte. Er hasste das Gefühl der Unsicherheit, wenn man in das Klassenzimmer trat und einem Lehrer gegenüberstand, der bereit war einen zu beurteilen, ohne dass man wusste was auf einen zukam. Er hasste das Gefühl, wie sein Zauberstab in seiner Hand vibrierte, als ob er nichts sehnlicher wünschte als auf den Professor zuzuschweben und ihn durchfallen zu lassen. James konnte das geringe Selbstbewusssein, das er hatte wenn er in eine Prüfung ging, nicht ertragen.

Natürlich würde er das niemals vor irgendjemandem zugeben. Nicht vor Lily, die er nach einer Prüfung hatte weinen sehnen, weil sie die Antwort zu einer einzigen Frage nicht gewusst hatte. Nicht vor Sirius, den er in früheren Jahren vor Prüfungen beobachtet hatte, wenn er sich aus reiner Nervosität übergeben musste. Nicht vor Peter, der es kaum schaffte seine Prüfungen zu bestehen. Und ganz sicher würde er es niemals Remus erzählen, der jede Prüfung mit Leichtigkeit zu bestehen schien.

Die letzte Prüfung der Sechstklässler war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ein Fach, das James besonders gern mochte. Ihm war fast schlecht, weil er so nervös war, und doch wartete er ungeduldig darauf endlich hineinzugehen und es hinter sich zu bringen. Sein Magen fühlte sich an wie ein Gewicht aus Blei, das sehr schnell herabsank, während sein Herz herümhüpfte wie ein durchgedrehtes Känguru.

Die Sechstklässler warteten im Korridor vor Professor Dawlishs Klassenzimmer, entweder sitzend auf dem Boden oder stehend gegen die Wand gelehnt. Die einzigen gesprochenen Worte waren gemurmelte Zauberformeln und das Flüstern von Buchseiten.

James schob seine Brille nach oben um sich die Augen zu reiben. Warten war der wahrscheinlich schrecklichste Teil des Lebens.

„Bin ich schon dran?", fragte er ohne hochzuschauen.

„Bist du blind?", fragte Remus mild.

„Ja."

„Setz deine Brille wieder auf."  
„Nein."

„Du bist noch nicht dran." James schob sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase und sah Remus an.

„Kannst du da nicht was dran ändern?"  
„Nein, glaub nicht."

James seufzte lautstark und erntete dafür genervte Seufzer vom Rest seiner Mitschüler.

„Meint ihr er fragt nach einem Patronus?", fragte Sirius plötzlich von seinem Platz am Boden aus.

„Er wird nicht vorrausgesetzt," sagte Lily.

„Er hat sich aber wirklich Mühe gegeben ihn uns beizubringen," meinte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht für Zusatzpunkte?", schlug Remus vor.

Sirius antwortete mit einem kurzen Brummen, dass man als ‚vielleicht' interpretieren konnte, als die Tür des Klassenzimmers aufschwang. „Nächster."

Remus seufzte, löste sich von der Wand und schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Viel Glück," rief Lily in dem kurzen Moment, bevor die Tür zuschlug.

James seufzte abermals und Sirius warf ihm, über sein Buch hinweg, einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Es ist so langweilig," jammerte James.

„Lern was," grummelte Sirius. „Oder lass zumindest mich lernen."  
„Du weißt das ganze Zeug doch schon, Kumpel. Ich weiß echt nicht, warum du deine Zeit verschwendest."  
Sirius gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich und blätterte durch einige Seiten seines Buches.

James lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand und starrte zu Boden. Er trat mit der Spitze seines Turnschuhs gegen den Boden, immer und immer wieder, und fragte sich, wie viel davon er wohl abtreten könnte, bevor er gerufen wurde.

„Könntest du aufhören?", bellte Sirius schließlich.

James warf ihm kurz einen missmutigen Blick zu und starrte dann wieder auf den selben Fleck am Boden. Kein bemerkenswerter Fortschritt.

Er öffnete seine Schuhbänder und knotete sie neu. Er versuchte die Fingerabdrücke von seinem Zauberstab zu wischen, was in einem Funkenschauer und einem kurzen Bücherfeuer endete, und einem Sirius, der sich darüber beschwerte, dass der Abschnitt den er hatte lesen wollen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit versengt war. James zerrte an seiner Krawatte, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam und lockerte sie dann wieder. Er verhexte ein paar Erstklässler und tat so, als würde er Lilys missbilligenden Aufschrei nicht hören.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Ächzen. „Nächster."

„Endlich!"

„Ja, nach grade mal zehn Minuten warten," meinte Lily und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Viel Glück."

„Brauch ich nicht," lachte James. „Aber trotzdem Danke."

Er trat langsam in das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und sah sich um. Die Tische waren an einer Wand aufgestapelt worden, und die Mitte des Raumes war leer. Das dumpfe _bumm_ seine Turnschuhe auf dem staubigen Stein hallte an den Wänden wieder. Er hielt in der Mitte des Raumes an und sah sich nach dem um, was er tun sollte.

„Ein Zauberstab wäre wohl eine gute Idee," schlug Professor Dawlish nachsichtig vor, als er aus den Schatten trat.

James wühlte hektisch in seinem Umhang herum und zog den langen Stab aus Holz hervor. „'Tschuldigung."

„Kein Problem," sagte Dawlish höflich. „Sollen wir anfangen?"

Wie sich herausstellte, war die Prüfung gar nicht so schlimm. Bei jedem Erfolg im Laufe der Prüfung wuchs James' Selbstbewusstsein und machte den nächste Spruch noch viel einfacher.

„Ein letztes noch," sagte Dawlish und vermerkte etwas auf seinem Klemmbrett. „Für Zusatzpunkte?"  
„Ja?"

„Einen Patronus?"

James dachte angestrengt nach, eine Billion Erinnerungen flackerten an seinen Augen vorbei, bis sich eine niederließ. Er konzentrierte sich ganz fest auf diese Erinnerung.

Glattes, kaltes Metall in seinen Händen, das Gewicht des Pokals in seinen Händen. Adrenalin, das durch seine Venen brannte, in seinen Armen pulsierte, als er den Quidditchpokal in die Höhe hielt.

„_Ja!"_

„Expecto patronum!" sagte James und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Etwas silbernens brach aus der Spitze hervor und sammelte sich in der Form eines durchscheinenden Hirsches. Er war an den Rändern etwas unscharf, hielt jedoch eine ganze Weile.

„Sehr gut," sagte Dawlish und James ließ den Patronus verschwinden. Er fühlte sich selbst ein wenig zittrig. Einen Patronus zu erschaffen brauchte eine Menge Kraft.

„Das wars," sagte Dawlish. „Die Ergebnisse werden morgen bekannt gegeben."

James nickte und verließ den Raum durch eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers.

Remus stand direkt neben der Tür an die Wand des Korridors gelehnt. „Wie wars?"  
„Gut. Mein Patronus war ein bisschen schwach."  
„Das sind eh die Zusatzpunkte," bemerkte Remus.

„Stimmt. Ich bin am verhungern."

Remus lachte. „Natürlich bist du das. Aber wir sollten auf die anderen warten."

James seufzte lautstark. „Ich weiß, aber das dauert noch ewig!"  
„Jede Prüfung dauert zehn Minuten."

„Aber das ist dann noch eine halbe Stunde bevor sie fertig sind!"

„Eine halbe Stunde ist nicht besonders lang." meinte Remus.

James nutze die Spitze seines Schuhs um den Rand des Teppichs umzuknicken.

„Jemand wird darüber stolpern, wenn du das so lässt," sagte Remus. James strich den Teppich wieder glatt.

Er lief unruhig auf und ab. Er starrte aus dem Fenster auf die sonnengebleichten Blätter der Bäume und den See, der sich vor ihm erstreckte. Er zählte wie viele Schritte er von einer Rüstung zur nächsten brauchte. Er versuchte eine Rüstung zu verzaubern, aber sie begann ihn anzuschreien.

„Vielleicht soltlest du einfach ruhig stehen bleiben und warten," schlug Remus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen vor.

James grunzte, lehnte sich wieder an die Wand und begann die Steine auf dem Boden zu zählen.

Der rostige Riegel der Tür schob sich ächzend zurück und die Tür schwang weit auf. Sirius klammerte sich verzweifelt an die Klinke. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl, die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen stachen hervor, wie schrecklich dunkle, blaue Flecke. Seine Augen huschten panisch umher, doch irgendwie lag ein Schleier über ihnen, als würde er nicht wirklich etwas sehen. Sein Umhang hing wie ein nasser Sack von seinen Schultern, die Sohlen seiner abgenutzen Turnschuhe rutschen über den Boden als er stolperte, eine Hand in James' Umhang gekrallt.

„Sirius!" Von James kam ein erstickter Aufschrei, als er Sirius' Arm knapp über dem Ellbogen packte und nichts spürte außer Knochen.

„Ich glaube –", flüsterte Sirius, mit kaum hörbarer, zitternder Stimme. „Ich könnte – ich denke ich werde – ohnmächtig." Sirius' ganzer Körper bebte, als wäre er sein eigenes, ganz persönliches Erdbeben. Die Kraft der Erschütterungen machte ihm das Stehen unmöglich.

James erwischte auch seinen anderen Arm und ließ sie beide, sich und Sirius, vorsichtig zu Boden sinken.

„Sirius, sag was," forderte James.

„Ich hol Madam Pomfrey," sagte Remus und sprintete los, den Korridor entlang.

„Ich – es –" Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. Seine Hände schlossen sich fester um James' Umhang, Knochen und Sehnen traten unter der dünnen Haut seiner Hände deutlich hervor. James gab Acht, dass sein eigener Griff um Sirius' Arme nicht zu stark war.

„Was ist los, Sirius? Wo tut es weh?", fragte James verzweifelt als Sirius' Hände locker ließen und seine Atmung schwerfälliger wurde.

„Meine – Brust," ächzte Sirius gequält. „Fühlt sich – falsch an." Er lehnte sich schwer gegen James, oder zumindest so schwer wie er konnte, schloss James in seinem Kopf, so leicht wie er war.

James nahm unbeholfen Sirius' Handgelenk und suchte nach einem Puls, wie er es bei Madam Pomfrey gesehen hatte. Er konnte Sirius Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern spüren, bumm, bumm-bumm, bumm-bumm-bumm! Das war ganz falsch.

„Sirius, bleib bei mir, ja?", sagte James und ließ das dünne Handgelenk seines Freundes wieder los. Er hatte jetzt einen Arm um Sirius' Schultern und Sirius lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Komm schon, Kumpel!"  
„Geh nicht –" Sirius verstummte. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen.

„Ich geh nirgenwohin," murmelte James beruhigend. „Und du bleibst hier bei mir, okay? Halt durch, Remus wird gleich wieder da sein."  
„Alles – dreht sich," stöhnte Sirius.

„Kotz mich nicht voll,okay?" sagte James. „Nein, nur ein Scherz. Darfst du ruhig, ja? Nur bitte, halt durch!"

Sirius nickte kaum merklich. „Es tut weh." James senkte den Blick und sah, wie Sirius eine Hand auf seine Brust presste, sein Herz umklammerte.

„Merlin, Sirius...", murmelte James. _Bitte komm wieder in Ordnung, bitte, bitte, bitte..._

Sirius erschlaffte. Das Zittern hörte auf, die Atmung wurde ruhiger. James tastete erneut nach seinem Puls und spürte den beruhigenden Schlag gegen seine Finger, wieder regelmäßig. Er legte Sirius vorsichtig auf den Boden, hielt jedoch weiter seinen Kopf und seine Schultern. Merlin, er war so dünn, wog fast nichts mehr.

„James!" Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah Remus und Madam Pomfrey auf sie zustürmen.

Madam Pomfrey kniete sich neben Sirius' bewusstlosen Körper, prüfte seinen Puls, seine Atmung, alles, während sich Remus neben James niederließ, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, und hilflos zusah.

Lily tauchte auf, während sie atemlos warteten. Sie schnappte kurz entsetzt nach Luft und schwieg dann mit ihnen. James nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest und doch vorsichtig um ihr nicht wehzutun. Sie klammerte sich an seinen Arm.

Endlich, endlich, beschwor Madam Pomfrey eine Trage und James ließ Sirius darauf gleiten, versuchte sein bestes nicht zu bemerken, wie gut Sirius' Hautfarbe zu dem weißen Laken der Trage passte.

Sie standen in der Mitte des Korridors, glücklicherweise einer der weniger genutzen, und starrten auf die Ecke, hinter der die Trage verschwunden war.

„Sollen wir –?", fing Lily an, verstummte jedoch in der Mitte des Satzes.

„Ich weiss nicht –", flüsterte Remus. „Merlin."  
„Verdammter Mist," sagte James mit heiserer Stimme, die sich in seinem Hals wie Schmirgelpapier anfühlte. „Ich hasse das."

Lily und Remus nickten zustimmend.

„Ich glaub wir sollten –", sagte James und gestikulierte in Richtung der Ecke den Korridor hinab.

„Ich bleib hier und warte auf Peter, in Ordnung?", sagte Lily sanft. James zog sie in eine Umarmung und sie hielt ihn fest, flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Es ist in Ordnung, James. Es ist alles gut."

Er löste sich von ihr, blinzelte ein paar Mal und senkte den Blick zu Boden. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen schauen.

James und Remus begannen den Weg schweigend, durchquerten die Schule wie Geister, keiner warf ihnen auch nur einen Blick zu.

„Will er, dass wir kommen?", fragte James schließlich.

„Natürlich will er das," sagte Remus, klang jedoch unsicher.

„Er will uns nicht helfen lassen. Er will uns nichts erzählen. Wie sollen wir wissen, ob er will, dass wir da sind?"

„Ich glaube er will Hilfe," meinte Remus nachdenklich. „Er weiss nur nicht, wie er sie annehmen soll."

Der Krankenflügel war leer, nur ein einziges Bett belegt, von einem zierlichen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der aussah als würde er schlafen. Sogar wenn er bewusslos war, schien Sirius' Körper angespannt zu sein, als wäre er immer bereit bei plötzlicher Gefahr aus dem Weg zu springen.

James musste schwer schlucken und schaute zu Remus, der seine Zähne so fest aufeinanderbiss, dass James dachte, sein Kiefer müsse jeden Moment brechen.

„Er hatte eine Arrhythmie," flüsterte Madam Pomfrey, die plötzlich hinter ihnen auftauchte. „Sein Herz hat nicht richtig geschlagen und deswegen ist er ohnmächtig geworden."  
„Warum?" fragte James mit erstickter Stimme.

„Er hat seinem Körper eine Menge Schaden zugefügt, dadurch dass er sich verhungern lässt," seufzte Madam Pomfrey.

„Wir haben versucht ihn zum essen zu bewegen," sagte Remus. „Er hat eine Zeit lang jede Mahlzeit gegessen."

„Warum tut er das?", wollte James wissen. „Warum hört er nicht auf?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das kann, James," sagte Pomfrey. „Ich denke er weiß, dass er wirklich ein Problem hat, aber er kann nicht aufhören. Er kann nicht, weil seine Essstörung ihn nicht lässt."


	57. Chapter 57

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel siebenundfünfzig**

Er erwachte in Dunkelheit. In erstickender, bedrückender, alles-verschlingender, allmächtiger Dunkelheit.

Angst kroch seine Kehle hinab wie Schleim, tropfte zähflüssig in seine Lungen, schnitt ihm die Luft ab. Angst brannte eiskalt in seinen Adern, wie gefrorenes, schwarzes Feuer glitt sie in seine Kapillaren und ließ sein Blut gefrieren.

Ihm war kalt, so kalt. Er zitterte so stark, dass seine Knochen gegeneinander schlugen wie Geröll in einer Lawine. Immer weiter fiel er in sich zusammen.

Die Dunkelheit drückte auf seine Augen, verklebte die Tränendrüsen, ließ das angestaute Salzwasser in ihnen brennen. Seine Augen blinzelten trocken, klebrig.

Seine Lungen pfiffen schwach, während die Angst ihr Gewebe erstarren ließ. Ein Organ, zu stabil um Luft hinein und hinaus zu pumpen.

Sirius lag auf einem ungewohnten Bett, die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und sah zu, wie die Welt unter seinem Zittern erbebte. Seine Zähne schlugen stetig zusammen und zählten die vergehenden Sekunden. Er schnappte nach Luft und würgte sie hinunter, doch seine Lungen quetschten sich zusammen und ignorierten sie.

Über ihm lag eine Decke, doch sie hielt nur die Kälte bei ihm. Sogar seine Augen zitterten. Der Nachttisch verzog sich merkwürdig vor seinen Augen und er erblickte den Krankenflügel.

Sein Herz pochte, als er sich erinnerte, doch er spürte nur einen leisen Wiederhall der vergangenen Schmerzen. James' Worte vibrierten in seinem Geist. _Halt durch. Halt durch._

Offenbar hatte er das nicht besonders gut geschafft, sonst wäre er nicht ganz allein im Krankenflügel.

Waren sie sauer auf ihn? Wussten sie, dass er sich übergeben hatte? Dass er nicht gegessen hatte? Hassten sie ihn dafür, dass er das hier tat? Dafür, dass er so eine Last war?

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich abermals, als eine weitere Welle der Angst seine Lunge durchtränkte. Er musste husten, während schwere, dunkle Angst in seinem Hals hochsprudelte, brannte und gefror.

Ein Licht ging an, doch seine zitternden Augen ließen es ins Nichts verschwimmen. Madam Pomfrey würde ihm helfen.

Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Sie wusste, dass er nicht aß. Sie wusste, wie viel er wog. Sie würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er würde nicht mehr rennen können. Er würde zum Essen gezwungen werden.

Sirius hörte, wie das Bett gegen den Nachttisch schlug, erschüttert von der Kraft, die auch seinen Körper erzittern ließ. Ein gleichmäßiger Rhythmus. _Halt durch. Halt durch. Halt durch._

Doch woran sollte er sich halten, wenn die Welt davonglitt?

Remus und James standen nebeneinander und starrten auf die Tür des Krankenflügels.

Remus war ganz still, James wand sich unruhig. Remus schwieg; James murmelte unzusammenhängende Gedanken vor sich hin.

Keiner von beiden näherte sich der Tür.

Peter war mit seiner neuen Freundin verschwunden. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass er gehen könne, dass sie ohne ihn klar kämen. In diesem Augenblick beneidete Remus Peter.

Lily brachte ihre Sachen in Ordnung um nächste Woche nach Hause zu fahren. Sie hatte gemeint, dass sie sie jetzt nicht brauchen würden. Remus beneidete auch sie. Sogar packen wäre besser als das hier.

„Warum ist das so verdammt schwer?", fragte James schließlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Remus bedrückt.

„Es ist doch nur Sirius."

„Ja, ist es."

„Auch wenn er sich wie ein blöder Idiot verhält."

„Erwähn das bloß nicht in seiner Gegenwart."

„Werd ich nicht," sagte James genervt. „Ich bin nicht blöd, Moony."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich weiß aber nicht was ich sonst zu ihm sagen soll," gab James zu. „Er wird bestimmt wütend, wenn wir ihm sagen, dass er essen muss, aber wir können auch schlecht den Grund ignorieren aus dem er hier ist."

„Stimmt."

„Warum machen wir das immernoch, Remus?"

„Weil er unser Freund ist."

„Und warum können wir ihm dann nicht helfen? Warum geht es ihm nicht besser wenn wir da sind?"

„Ich glaube," setzte Remus an, verstummte jedoch wieder. Er räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal. „Ich glaube es ist sehr schwer für uns das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Wir wollen ihn nicht so wütend machen, dass er nicht mehr mit uns redet, weil wir ihm dann nicht mehr helfen können. Aber wir können es auch nicht ignorieren."

James seufzte frustriert. „Ich hasse das!"

„Ich auch."

James _hmphte _als Antwort.

„Wir sollten einfach reingehen."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

Die Tür öffnete sich leise, als Remus dagegendrückte. Er betrat den Krankenflügel schweigend. James schlurfte geräuschvoll hinterher.

Sirius lag in dem am weit entferntesten Bett, direkt neben Madam Pomfreys Büro. Er trug nicht die gewöhnliche Krankenhauskluft, den gestreiften Schlafanzug, sondern seine alten Lieblingsjeans und ein T-shirt. Direkt unter den Ärmeln des T-shirts konnte man dunkle, blaue Flecke auf seinen Oberarmen erkennen. Remus konnte beinahe hören, wie James zusammenzuckte.

Er saß auf seinem Bett, zum Nachttisch gewendet, mit hochkonzentriertem Gesichtsausdruch, während er ein Kartenhaus aus einem Deck ‚Snape Explodiert'-Karten baute. Als sie näher kamen, beobachtete Remus fasziniert, wie Sirius vorsichtig den Arm ausstreckte um die letzte Karte zu platzieren.

_BUMM!_ Das Kartenhaus explodierte und die Karten zischten ungeordnet durch die Luft. Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse und begann diejenigen auf seinem Bett wieder einzusammeln.

Remus hatte in dieser Zeit das Bett erreicht. Er kniete sich daneben und sammelte die Karten ein, die auf den Boden gefallen waren, legte sie in einem ordentlich Haufen auf den Nachttisch. Dann setzte er sich in den Stuhl neben dem Bett. James klaute sich einen Stuhl von einem anderen Bett. Sirius versuchte weiterhin alle Karten zurück in einen ordentlichen Stapel zu bekommen, hatte jedoch nicht viel Erfolg. Als er es schließlich schaffte, legte er sie auf die anderen Karten, dann begannen seine Hände mit einem Faden zu spielen, der sich aus dem Saum seines T-shirts gelöst hatte.

Einen Moment waren sie alle still. Oder, so still wie James eben sein konnte. Er schob seine Turnschuhe am Boden herum, was diese laut quietschen ließ. Sirius starrte auf seine Hände hinab, die den kleinen Faden bearbeiteten.  
Remus räusperte sich. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er unbeholfen.

„Gut," sagte Sirius. Sie schwiegen wieder.

„Weißt du, äh, weißt du wann du hier rauskommst?"

„In ein paar Tagen vielleicht." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wollte es mir nicht genau sagen, aber ich glaube das kommt hin."

„Weißt du was passiert ist?", fragte James plötzlich, und klang dabei fast anklagend.

Sirius nickte. „Ja."

„Und das stört dich überhaupt nicht?", fragte James mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Es interessiert dich nicht, dass dein Herz kaum noch funktioniert?"

„Mein Herz funktioniert wunderbar. Das war nur eine kleine Sache, das ist jetzt vorbei," meinte Sirius abwehrend.

„Klar, nur eine klitzekleine Sache, bei der dein Herz nicht richtig schlagen konnte und du für ein paar Stunden ohnmächtig warst. Keine große Sache. Klar, ich werd ständig bewusstlos," bellte James. „Hörst du dich eigentlich reden, Sirius? Merkst du überhaupt, wie lächerlich das ist?"

„James," sagte Remus warnend.

„Begreifst du das denn nicht Sirius?" sagte James und beachtete Remus kein bisschen. „Du wirst immer weniger. Du bist fast nicht mehr da! Ich meine, sieh dir diese blauen Flecke an. Irgendwas stimmt damit nicht, denn ich weiß, dass ich deine Arme nicht so fest gehalten hab! Du bist so dünn, dass ich nichtmal verstehen kann, wie du jeden Tag rumlaufen kannst. Und du versuchst wirklich zu bestreiten, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ist?"

„Ich bin nicht so dünn, James!" fauchte Sirius. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst. Ich esse, wenn ich Hunger habe, und das ist alles, was es dazu zu sagen gibt!"

„Du glaubst wirklich –", begann James hitzig, doch Remus fuhr dazwischen.

„Hört auf, beide! Wir sind alle aufgebracht, aber deswegen müssen wir uns nicht anschreien." Sirius und James durchbohrten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Blicken, sagten jedoch nichts mehr. „Gut, in Ordnung. Versuchen wir mal das anders zu formulieren. Sirius, was James _meinte_ ist, dass wir uns Sorgen um dich machen. Wir haben das Gefühl, dass dein Gewicht einen beängstigend niedrigen Wert erreicht hat und du nicht mehr gesund bist. Diese Annahme wird durch deine fast regelmäßigen Aufenthalte hier unterstützt. Ich denke, du bist schlau und rational genug um zu begreifen, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmt und hoffe, dass du etwas ändern wirst um gesund zu bleiben."

James starrte ihn verwirrt mit offenem Mund an. Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast du das aus einem Buch?"

„Nein. Das ist einfach was ich denke."

„Klingt als hättest du es auch einem Buch."

„Hab ich nicht."

„Mhmm."

„Möchtest du antworten?"

Sirius dachte eine Weile nach, zupfte an seinem dunklen Haar herum während er überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was du willst, dass ich sage."

„Versuch nicht herauszufinden, was wir hören wollen. Sag uns einfach was du denkst," riet Remus.

„Das hast du ganz sicher aus einem Buch," murmelte Sirius mürrisch. „Ich...Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich sagen soll. Danke, dass ihr euch so um mich sorgt."

„Das ist alles?" sagte James. „Danke, dass ihr euch so um mich sorgt? Das glaub ich jetzt nicht."

„Was erwartest du von mir, James? Was soll ich sagen?"

„Wie wärs mit ‚Entschuldigung, dass ich nie esse'? Wie wärs mit ‚Entschuldigung, dass ich mir so Mühe gebe mich selbst umzubringen'? Wie wärs mit ‚Entschuldigung dafür, euch glauben zu lassen, dass alles in Ordnung ist und euch dann zu Tode zu erschrecken weil ich eine verdammte Arrhtythmie habe und fast da mitten im Korridor einfach sterbe'?" James biss sich fest auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick ab.

Sirius betrachtete ihn einen langen Moment und als er sprach, war seine Stimme heiser und erstickt. „Es tut mir leid, James."

„Warum tust du dir das an, Sirius?" flüsterte Remus.

Sirius schüttelte seine Kopf, ganz fest. Er konnte das nicht beantworten. Doch das hatte Remus auch nicht erwartet.

„Du machst uns Angst, weißt du das?", sagte Remus sanft. „Wir wollen nicht, dass du stirbst."

„Ich werde nicht sterben."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Madam Pomfrey gibt mir wieder Gewichts-Zunahme-Tränke, falls es euch damit besser geht," sagte Sirius mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Ich darf nicht mehr laufen gehen. Und sie hat meinen Eltern geschrieben."

„Deinen Eltern?" sagte James. Seine Stimme war pure Angst.

„Ja. Ich hab nie erzählt..." Sirius verstummte. „Egal, sie haben schon zurückgeschrieben und gesagt, dass sie sich um mich kümmern würden."

„Nein," sagte James. „Du gehst nicht dorthin zurück. Uns fällt schon was ein."

„Ich muss zurück, James. Es gibt nichts, was du daran ändern könntest," sagte Sirius ohne jegliche Hoffnung in der Stimme. „Sie haben schon klar gestellt, dass es mir nicht erlaubt ist diesen Sommer bei dir zu verbringen. Sie wollen mich zu Hause haben."

„Nein," wiedersprach James. „Das geht nicht."

„Ich muss, James! Was soll ich sonst tun? Ich kann nicht einfach abhauen. Mal die Tatsache außer Acht gelassen, dass es sie nur noch wütender machen würde, denk mal daran, was mit Regulus passieren würde!"

„Warum kümmert dich dieser Idiot eigentlich noch?" knurrte James. „Er hat sich auf die Seite der Slytherins gestellt."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist mein kleiner Bruder. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach so verlassen."

James schüttelte den Kopf. Remus schwieg, weil er verstand.

„Ich muss nur bis zum Ende des Sommers durchhalten," sagte Sirius und klang als versuchte er sich selbst zu überzeugen. „Dann bin ich siebzehn und sie haben mir nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Und was werden sie bis dahin alles machen? Ich meine es ernst Sirius, du kannst nicht dorthin zurück!" rief James.

„Du kannst nichts tun, James," sagte Sirius ernst. „Es gibt nichts was irgendjemand tun könnte."

Stille senkte sich über sie, als jeder darüber nachdachte. Er hatte Recht, das wusste Remus. Doch es brachte ihn fast um, zu wissen, dass sein Freund in Gefahr war. Sirius war in Gefahr, auf mehr als eine Art, und niemand konnte ihm helfen.


	58. Chapter 58

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel achtundfünfzig**

Die Woche nach den Abschlussprüfungen war erstaunlicherweise die entspannteste für Poppy Pomfrey.

Man würde denken, dass die Schüler mit mehr Freizeit auch mehr Ärger machen würden. Doch falls sie das taten, so war es zumindest nichts zu gefährliches, da in der Zeit nach den Prüfungen kaum einer in den Krankenflügel kam.

Ihr einziger Patient war Sirius Black, was nicht besonders unerwartet kam. Er war das ganze Jahr über immer wieder im Krankenflügel gewesen.

Da er der einzige Patient war, war sie ein wenig nachsichtiger mit ihm. Er musste keinen Schlafanzug tragen. Er hatte sich einige seiner eigenen Kleidungsstücke in den Krankenflügel bringen lassen. Sie hatte sich überlegt, dass das vertraute Gefühl einer Lieblingsjeans, dem Heilungsprozess förderlich sein könnte. Solche Dinge waren nie erforscht worden, aber es konnte ganz bestimmt nicht schaden. Sie erlaubte Sirius ab und zu im Krankenflügel spazieren zu gehen, obwohl sie ihn dann immer aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie wollte kein weiteres Herzproblem riskieren.

Sie hätte nicht einmal das erste riskieren dürfen. Wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, war eigentlich schon im Vornherein klar gewesen, was passieren würde. Ein paar Tage Gewichts-Zunahme-Tränke machten auf lange Sicht keinen großen Unterschied. Nicht, dass sie für den Moment nicht helfen würden, weshalb sie sie auch wieder gab, trotz ständigem Protest.

Sirius wog nur noch 40 Kilogramm und das erforderte eindeutig drastische Maßnahmen. Gewichts-Zunahme-Tränke waren da das mindeste.

Madam Pomfrey hatte, wider besseren Wissens, seinen Eltern geschrieben. Nach den Schulregeln, mussten Eltern über schwerwiegende, gesundheitliche Probleme informiert werden und eine kardiale Arrhythmie zählte ganz sicher als ein solches. Trotz ihrer vielen Versuche es ihm zu erklären, schien Sirius nicht zu begreifen, wie ernst dieses Problem war. Er hatte sie gebeten seinen Eltern nicht zu schreiben.

„Ich muss, Sirius," hatte sie mitfühlend geantwortet. „So sind die Regeln."

Sirius hatte das Gesicht verzogen und wütend auf ein Loch am Knie seiner Jeans gestarrt.

„Außer," war sie fortgefahren, „du sagst mir, dass deine Eltern dir weh getan haben. In diesem Fall wäre ich nicht länger verpflichtet ihnen irgendetwas mitzuteilen. Ist es das, was du sagen willst, Sirius?"

„Nein," hatte er gemurmelt.

Sie glaubte ihm nicht, doch es gab nichts was sie dagegen tun konnte. Sie konnte die Regeln nicht ändern.

Der Brief war kurz und präzise- Sie erklärte den Gewichtsverlust, die Arrhythmie, ihre Diagnose einer Essstörung. Seine Eltern hatten nur geantwortet, dass sie Vorbereitungen für seine Heimkehr treffen würden.

Doch elterliche Erlaubnis war kein Kriterium für eine Entlassung aus dem Krankenflügel, um die sie Sirius so oft bat. Sie konnte ihn nicht entlassen, noch nicht. Vielleicht waren es die Schuldgefühle darüber, dass sie ihm das letzte Mal nicht hatte helfen können. Vielleicht war es die Angst davor, dass einer ihrer Lieblingsschüler an Herzproblemen sterben könnte. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Professionalität, wegen der sie sicher sein wollte, dass es ihm gut genug ging um ihn zu entlassen.

Sie hatte mit dem Schulleiter darüber gesprochen und Dumbledore war ebenfalls der Meinung gewesen, dass es Sirius gut tun würde noch ein wenig zu bleiben. Eine Pause, Erholung von der ständigen Beobachtung und Beurteilung wäre gut für ihn.

Madam Pomfrey hatte alles in ihrer Macht stehende unternommen, um Sirius zu unterhalten und seinen Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Sie hatte ihm Bücher, Karten, Papier und Federkiele besorgt. Sie spielte mit ihm Schach, wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte.

Die Besuche seiner Freunde waren jetzt seltener. Remus kam immer noch jeden Tag. Er war so ein guter Junge, und ein sehr guter Freund. James kam alle paar Tage, meist mit Lily Evans. Doch James schien sich bei Sirius unwohl zu fühlen, als wäre er nicht sicher wie er sich verhalten sollte. Lily war sehr nett, doch Poppy hatte den Eindruck, als ob Sirius das Gefühl hatte, dass sie sich gegen ihn verschworen. Peter Pettigrew besuchte ihn kaum und aus mitgehörten Gesprächsfetzen schloss sie, dass er eine neue Freundin hatte.

Madam Pomfrey machte sich Sorgen über die Folgen die es haben könnte, wenn man Sirius so vom Rest der Welt isolierte, doch sie machte sich noch mehr Sorgen um den Zustand in dem er gewesen war, als er gekommen war. Neben seinem Herzen und seinem Gewicht, gab es noch einige andere Dinge, die ihr Sorgen bereiteten. Die blauen Flecke auf seinen Armen, wo James ihn aufgefangen hatte als er gefallen war, waren viel zu dunkel dafür. Ihm fehlten viele wichtige Nährstoffe. Und dann war da noch sein Zustand ständiger Erschöpfung, die tiefen, schwarzen Ringe unter seinen Augen.

Remus sagte, dass Sirius jede Nacht nur wenige Stunden geschlafen hätte.

Das lag an den Alpträumen, und genau diese machten Madam Pomfrey am meisten Sorgen. Sie hatte angefangen ihm Tränke für traumlosen Schlaf zu verabreichen, als er es nicht schaffte ohne einen Alptraum durchzuschlafen. Aber die hätte er in zwei Tagen nicht mehr, wenn er für den Sommer nach Hause fuhr.

Zwei Tage. Sirius zählte die Stunden, wie sie wusste. Er erinnerte sie ständig. Er hatte den verzweifelten Wunsch den Krankenflügel zu verlassen und für diese letzten zwei Tage frei zu sein.

„Kommen sie schon," bettelte er an diesem Tag wieder, während sie Schach spielten. „Ich fühl mich gut. Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass ich Fortschritte mache. Springer nach E5."

„Ich sähe es lieber, wenn du noch hier bleibst," sagte sie. „Läufer nach D3."

„Aber warum? Ich habe alles gemacht, was sie mir gesagt haben. Ah, verdammt – Ich meine, tschuldigung – ah – oh! – Turm nach D3."

Madam Pomfrey sah zu, wie sein Turm über das Feld glitt und ihren Läufer köpfte. „Das kann sein, aber –"

„Bitte? Ich habe nur noch zwei Tage, die ich mit meinen Freunden verbringen kann. Bitte?"

Sie merkte, wie ihr Widerstand ins Wanken geriet. „König nach A2. Ich bin nicht sicher ob –"

„Was für einen Unterschied machen schon zwei Tage?" fragte er. „Bitte?"

Sie seufzte und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er wusste um seinen Sieg.

„Nicht so schnell!" sagte sie. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete, dass sie fortfuhr. „Du kommst weiterhin zweimal am Tag hierher für deine Tränke. Und ich werde dir deinen Schlaftrank mitgeben."

Er verzog sein Gesicht, nickte jedoch zustimmend. „In Ordnung. Läufer nach C4." Sein Läufer zerschlug ihren Springer zu Staub und hinterließ ihren König ohne Verteidigung. Madam Pomfrey seufzte erneut. „Na, mach schon." Ihr König ließ sich geschlagen aufs Brett fallen,denn er wusste, wer von ihnen beiden gewonnen hatte, in mehr als einer Beziehung.


	59. Chapter 59

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel neunundfünfzig**

Die Schüler von Hogwarts erwarteten ungeduldig den letzten Schultag.

Sirius erwartete ihn nicht, er fürchtete ihn. Trotzdem war Sirius derjenige, der aus dem Fenster starrte, als die Sonne sich in den Schatten der Nacht verkroch, die über dem gläsernen See schwebten.

Es war jetzt nicht mehr kalt in den Schlafsälen, die Sommerluft hatte ihr anfängliches Zögern überwunden und ihre volle Kraft entfaltet.

Sirius hatte sich trotzdem eine Decke um die Schultern gewickelt und tat so, als wäre es draußen kalt.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er so früh wach war, warum sein Körper dachte, dass er den Sonnenaufgang sehen musste. Außer vielleicht, weil er so viel wie möglich aus diesem letzten Tag machen wollte.

Sirius folgte seinem vertrauten Weg durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und hinaus auf das Quidditchfeld. Der Boden war warm und fest unter seinen Schuhen, ein weiteres Zeichen des Sommers, doch er tat sein bestes um ihn nicht zu beachten, als er anfing zu rennen.

Er musste früh wieder aufhören, um wieder zurück zu sein bevor irgendjemand merkte, dass er weg war, da er versprochen hatte mit dem Laufen aufzuhören. Er konnte nicht aufhören. Aber das musste keiner wissen.

Er duschte, zog sich um und begann dann seine verstreuten Habseligkeiten einzusammeln und in seinen Koffer zu packen.

„Au! Verdammt!" fluchte er, als der Kofferdeckel auf seiner Hand zufiel.

Remus blinzelte verschlafen in seine Richtung und setzte sich auf. „Was ist los?"

„Hab den Koffer auf meine Hand zufallen lassen," grummelte Sirius und umklammerte seine rechte Hand.

„Hilft es so herum zu hüpfen?" fragte Remus sichtlich amüsiert.

„Ja, tut es, danke," sagte Sirius und versuchte nicht mal mit dem Hüpfen aufzuhören. Wenn sein Körper meinte es würde ihm helfen, dann machte er mit.

„Verdammt nochmal, Sirius," murmelte James in sein Kissen. „Warum in Merlins Namen packst du so früh am Morgen?"

„Es ist fast acht," antwortete Sirius, ließ seine Hand los und stand endlich wieder still. „Wir bekommen unsere Prüfungsergebnisse beim Frühstück."

„Toll," sagte James sarkastisch, kam jedoch nicht unter seinem Kissen hervor. „Bring mir ein bisschen Schinken mit. Ich geh lieber nicht hin."

„Ja, klar," sagte Sirius.

„Du weißt, dass du deine Ergebnisse wissen willst, James," sagte Remus.

„Nein, ich will schlafen."

„Es ist der letzte Schultag!" protestierte Peter. „Merlin weiss wann du uns wiedersehen wirst!"

James setzte sich kerzengrade auf, sein Kissen fiel achtlos auf den Boden als er, Remus und Peter sich umwandten um Sirius anzusehen.

„Was?" fragte Sirius aufgebracht. „Hört auf mich anzustarren."

„Es ist der letzte Schultag," James' Stimme klang hohl.

„Ja, ist es," sagte Sirius und wandte sich wieder seinem Koffer zu.

„Morgen gehst du zurück zu –"

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst."

„Und dann –"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden." Sirius ließ seinen Koffer zuschnappen, diesmal ohne sich dabei wehzutun und wandte sich ihnen wieder zu. „Und jetzt beeilt euch mal!"

James war ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, nahm sich dann aber ein paar Klamotten von zweifelhafter Sauberkeit aus einem Stapel neben seinem Koffer und verschwand im Badezimmer.

„Bist du sicher –?" fing Remus an.

„Ja," unterbrach ihn Sirius.

Als sie alle fertig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie war relativ leer, bis auf die jüngeren Schüler, die alle anwesend waren und ängstlich auf ihre Prüfungsergebnisse warteten.

Sirius fühlte sich eher, als wäre er einer von ihnen anstatt ein Sechstklässler. Sein Herz pochte laut in seiner Brust und sein Kopf war merkwürdig leicht. Er war froh, dass sie sich rasch setzten.

„Kannst du damit aufhören?" fragte James, als Sirius anfing mit einem Bein zu wackeln. „Die ganze Bank wackelt."

Mit großer Anstrengung zwang sich Sirius dazu still zu sitzen.

„Es wird schon in Ordnung sein," sagte Remus. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du alles gut geschafft hast."

„Gut ist nicht gut genug," murmelte Sirius. Ohne Vorwarnung überkam ihn die Erinnerung.

_Walburga, mit zu umbarmherzigen Schlitzen verengten Augen. Ihre scharfen Fingernägel, die das glatte Mahagoni ihres Zauberstabs liebkosten. Das Brennen des Schmerzes in jeder Ader, jedem kleinsten Winkel seines Körpers, als ihre Stimme den Raum erfüllte. „Regel Nummer drei. Du wirst Jahrgangsbester in jedem einzelnen Fach."_

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen bis sein Kiefer schmerzte, die Brauen tief über seinen Augen zusammengezogen.

„Hier," sagte James und drückte Sirius einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen in die Hand.

Sirius nahm den Teller wortlos entgegen und stellte ihn vor sich ab, ohne es zu merken.

„Komm schon Sirius," drängte Remus vorsichtig. „Iss. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Sirius stocherte ohne hinzusehn mit seiner Gabel auf seinem Teller herum, und nahm einen Bissen von was auch immer darauf landete, ohne auch nur das geringste zu schmecken. Es waren Sägespäne in seinem Mund und er musste beinahe würgen, aber nein, er schaffte es den Bissen hinunterzuschlucken. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, seine Hände umklammerten das Silberbesteck und die Tischkante. Seine Knöchel waren weit darüber hinaus weiß zu werden, sie sahen aus, als würde der Knochen mit nur ein wenig mehr Druck durch die Haut bersten.

„Und da kommt sie mit den Ergebnissen," sagte Peter leise und sah dabei so verängstigt aus wie Sirius sich fühlte. Sein Magen wand sich und verschwand dann vollkommen, hinterließ ein leeres Loch in ihm. Sein Herz rutschte in die Lücke und seine Schläge pulsierten in seinem Bauch.

„Mr. Pettigrew." Das Zittern von Pergament, das in einer unsicheren Hand gehalten wurde, als Peter danach griff.

„Mr. Potter." Das Knirschen von Pergament, in einem Griff, der ein wenig zu fest war.

„Ms. Evans." Sirius hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie da war.

„Mr. Lupin." Gemurmeltes Dankeschön, immer höflich.

„Mr. Black." Völlige Stille. Das Papier flüsterte nicht einmal unter seinen Fingern als er vorsichtig danach griff um die Kanten nicht zu zerknicken, damit die Worte auf der Seite nicht verrutschten.

Es ärgerte Sirius irgendwie, dass das Ergebnis eines ganzen Jahres voller Arbeit ihm auf einem Stück Pergament überreicht wurde. Sein Gewicht war zu klein um solch eine Wichtigkeit zu rechtfertigen.

Und doch, hier war es, alles wofür er gearbeitet hatte. Er atmete tief ein, bis er dachte, seine Lunge würde jeden Moment platzen und dann senkte er dein Blick auf das Stück Pergament.

Es war in eine Tabelle aufgeteilt. Nach Fächern geordnet, zeigte es die Note in der Prüfung, die Note im gesamten Fach und dann den Platz in dieser Klasse.

Sirius überflog es. Er war in ein paar Fächern erster. Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde. Doch er war nur zweiter in Zaubertränke und dritter in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Er kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. Seine Eltern würden wütend sein. Es war egal, dass er es in vier Fächern geschafft hatte. Sie erwarteten alle.

_Das Pergament zitterte in Orions riesiger Hand, zusammengeknüllt zu einem kompakten kleinen Ball. Sirius zuckte bei jedem Schritt zusammen, den Orion auf ihn zutrat, seine Schultern sackten immer mehr in sich zusammen während er verzweifelt versuchte unsichtbar zu werden. Da war kein Wort, kein Laut. Auch nicht nach dem ersten Schlag, der ihn an der Seite seines Kopfes traf, woraufhin seine Sicht für einen Moment aussetzte. Seine Augen erholten sich wieder, doch seine Ohren entschieden sich weitehin Pause zu machen._

_Eine Faust krachte in seine Rippen, sein Herz protestierte mit einem schwachen Pochen, und Sirius' Rücken schlug so hart auf den Boden, dass etwas zerbrach. Seine Wirbelsäule oder die Dielenbretter, er wusste nicht was._

_Ein krächzendes Lachen kam aus der Ecke, Licht durchbrach sein Sichtfeld und erfüllte ihn mit glühendem Zorn..._

„Und, wie sieht es bei euch aus?" fragte James.

„In Ordnung," sagte Remus freundlich.

„In Ordnung?" spottete James. „Bester in allem, so wie immer, meinst du das, Moony?"

„Nein," erwiderte Remus. „Zweiter in allem außer Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Zaubertränke:"

„Wirklich?" fragte Lily. „Ich bin beste in Zaubertränke, aber dritte in allem anderen außer Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, da bin ich zweite."

„Sirius?" sagte James. „Kannst du das aufklären?"

„Huh?" fragte Sirius, noch immer leicht benommen.

„Wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?"

Sirius überreichte ihm schweigend das Stück Pergament, während sein Gedanken zwischen Angst, Wut, Bedauern und einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus allem anderen hin und her schwankten.

„Bei Merlin, Sirius!" sagte James.

Sirius zuckte zusammen. „Was?"

„Deine perfekten Noten, das ist was!"

„Sie sind nicht perfekt," sagte Sirius dumpf.

„Erster in allem außer zwei, und zweiter und dritter in den beiden!" erwiderte James. „Das ist perfekt genug."

„Nicht für –" er verstummte, doch er wusste, dass sie verstanden.

„Lasst uns rausgehen und reden, in Ordnung?" schlug Lily vorsichtig vor.

Sirius folgte ihnen wie betäubt nach draußen, nahm die warme Luft die sie umgab kaum war, während sie hinunter zum See wanderten und sich im Schatten eines großen Baumes niederließen.

„Wie können sie dafür wütend auf dich sein?" wollte James wissen.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dem See zu um auf das wellige Wasser zu starren.

„Vielleicht sind sie gar nicht wütend," versuchte es Lily. „Man kann ja nie wissen, oder?"

„Ich weiß es," seufzte Sirius. Er sah sie nicht ein einziges Mal an. „Sie haben gesagt ich muss in allen Fächern der Beste sein. Wenn nicht...naja."

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" erklärte James aufgebracht. „So was dürfen sie mit dir nicht machen!"

„Und was wirst du tun?" fragte Sirius mit einem bitteren Lachen. „Wer wird mir schon glauben? Ich bin der undankbare Sohn, der Rebell, hab immer Ärger, bin nie gut genug. Sie sind die alt-ehrwürdigen Backs. Unantastbar."

„Ich werde mit meinen Eltern reden. Die werden sicher stellen, dass du morgen mit uns kommen kannst anstatt dorthin zurückzukehren," sagte James mit fester Stimme, die keinen Zweifel an seinem Plan zuließ.

„Nein," sagte Sirius. „Ich will nicht, dass meine Familie hinter deiner her ist. Lass es einfach, ja? Es gibt nichts, was du tun könntest."

„Sirius, wir können es aber nicht ertragen dich so –" Remus stockte, als er merkte, dass ihm die Worte fehlten um zu beschreiben was er sagen wollte.

„Tut mir leid, ich denke nur nach." Sirius riss seine Augen vom See los und wandte sich ihnen zu. „Tut mir leid. Lasst uns über etwas anderes reden, in Ordnung? Es ist der letzte Schultag. Kein Grund so depressiv rumzusitzen."

„Aber –"

„Bitte," sagte Sirius leise und blickte jedem einzeln in die Augen. „Bitte, lasst uns einfach über etwas anderes reden."

Sie nickten traurig und gaben seinem Drängen nach. Sie konnten es nicht ertragen ihn traurig zu machen. Vielleicht wussten sie, irgendwo tief drinnen, dass dieser Tag für Sirius ein guter sein musste, um all die schlechten wettzumachen, die auf ihn zukamen.

Die fünf sprachen nicht mehr davon und verbrachten den Tag scherzend, lachend und mit Gesprächen über leichtere Dinge. Sie spielten Snape-Explodiert und Koboldstein.

Irgendwann verschwand Peter um noch etwas Zeit mit seiner Freundin zu verbringen. Sie gewährten ihm seine Provatsphäre.

Remus und Sirius sprachen über ihre bisherige Zeit in Hogwarts, vor allem über all die guten Zeiten und ignorierten gekonnt das Geflüster und Gekicher das aus Lilys und James' Richtung kam, die eng zusammen saßen und die Arme zu etwas, das einer Umarmung ähnelte, verschlungen hatten.

Als Remus und Sirius das Thema über ihre Möglichkeiten nach Hogwarts gründlich erschöpft hatten, schlich sich ein leicht gemeines Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht und bevor Remus ihn aufhalten konnte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und dachte einen Spruch.

Es war ein harmloser Zauber, wirklich, er änderte nur die Haarfarbe, und das tat nicht mal weh.

Als Lily begann laut zu lachen, warf James sich auf Sirius, rollte mit ihm über den Boden und versuchte ihn festzunageln. Sirius tat sein Möglichstes um sich zu wehren, musste jedoch die genze Zeit lachen, genauso wie James.

James siegte, nachdem er es geschafft hatte sich auf Sirius' Brust zu setzen und ihm die Luft abzuschneiden, wenn er nicht zugab, dass er verloren hatte. Sirius konnte kein ernstes Gesicht bewahren, nicht wenn James' Haare immer noch eine leuchtend lila Farbe hatten.

Die Luft fühlte sich leicht an, obwohl es immer wärmer wurde. Sirius war dankbar, dass sie heute keine Schuluniform tragen mussten. Die Hitze wäre tödlich gewesen.

Das Sonnenlicht sickerte durch die Lücken zwischen den Blättern ihres Baumes, die Strahlen flossen auf den Boden und verschwammen, als der Baum in einer leichten Brise erzitterte.

Der Himmel war so blau wie das Meer in der Karibik, der See klar und einladend. Das Violett der Berge umgab sie ohne übermächtig zu wirken. Das Schloss lag entspannt in seinen Ländereien. Es war einer dieser perfekten Hogwarts-Tage, einer dieser Tage, die Sirius fast ein wenig traurig machten, weil er wusste, dass sie irgendwann endeten.

Die Sonne hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen unterzugehen, als es schon Zeit war ins Schloss zurückzukehren, für das letzte Fest des Jahres.

Sirius kaute unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe herum, als sie den Hügel zum Schloss hoch erklommen. Er nahm verschwommen wahr, dass James, Lily und Remus sich unterhielten, dass Peter seiner Freundin etwas zuflüsterte. Aber ihre Worte waren wie weit entfernte Echos aus dem Wald, weit außerhalb seiner eigenen Gedanken.

Nur noch vierundzwanzig Stunden und er wäre zu Hause. Wenn man es so nennen konnte. Würden seine Eltern seine Noten schon haben? Würden sie seine Bestrafung planen?

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Remus sanft und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Nichts," log er hastig. Zu hastig, wie er bemerkte, als Remus' Augen schmal wurden.

„Komm schon Sirius, du kannst es mir sagen." Remus schaute sich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sonst keiner zuhörte. „Ist es wegen deinen Eltern?"

„Ja," gab Sirius leise zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon nicht so schlimm."

„Du musst mir nichts vormachen," sagte Remus. „Ich hasse es das vorzuschlagen...aber vielleicht solltest du wirklich einfach weggehen."

„Weglaufen?" Sirius' Lachen klang verbittert. „Und du denkst, da hab ich nicht schon drüber nachgedacht? Aber ich kann nicht, Remus. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich Regulus nicht einfach bei ihnen lassen kann, was würde wohl passieren wenn ich erwischt werde?"

Remus verstummte.

„Genau. Ich will nicht mehr darüber reden."

Die Große Halle war in rot und gold gehüllt, und der Gryffindor-Tisch brummte vor Aufregung über den Hauspokal. Sirius fiel es schwer sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es überhaupt wichtig war, doch er versuchte so zu tun, als ob es das wäre.

Dumbledore hielt eine Rede, aber Sirius hörte sie kaum. Er nahm an, sie war genauso wie all die anderen, die Dumbledore im laufe der Jahre gehalten hatte.

Sirius stocherte in seinem Essen herum, nicht mal ansatzweise hungrig. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war so besorgt, dass ihm schlecht war.

Remus saß neben ihm, drängte ihm leise etwas zu essen. Sirius würgte ein paar Bissen hinunter um ihn zu besänftigen.

Als das Fest vorüber war, gingen sie hinauf in ihre Schlafsäle, fast alle müde genug um ins Bett zu gehen. James und Peter schliefen fast augenblicklich ein.

Sirius blieb wach und lief im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab, während Remus sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt hatte und ihn beobachtete.

„Du solltest wirklich schlafen, Sirius," sagte Remus.

„Nicht müde."

„Du willst nicht schon wieder wegen Erschöpfung in den Krankenflügel."

„Ich könnte eh nicht schlafen. Aber du solltest ins Bett. Wird ein langer Tag morgen."

„Ich bleib mit dir wach," sagte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das solltest du nicht, Moony."

„Dann bin ich morgen eben müde. Na und? Ich leiste dir lieber Gesellschaft."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem."

„Nein, wirklich Remus, danke," sagte Sirius und hielt in der Mitte des Raumes an um Remus in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ist schon gut, Sirius," erwiderte Remus sehr ernst.

Sirius fing wieder an herumzulaufen und auf seiner Lippe herum zu kauen.

„Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen, weil du wieder nach Hause gehst," sagte Remus, in seiner Stimme konnte man die schmerzerfüllten Gedanken hören.

„Ich hasse den Gedanken, dass du nächste Woche beim Vollmond alleine bist," antwortete Sirius und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken.

Remus seufzte. „Ja, es ist unangenehmer wenn ihr nicht da seid. Aber ich werde es überleben."

„Ich auch." Sirius hielt abermals an und starrte aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit, die nur vom schwachen Leuchten der Sterne unterbrochen wurde.

„Versprichst zu mir etwas?" fragte Remus.

„Was?"

„Versprich mir, dass du isst?" Sirius konnte schon wieder die Sorge in Remus' Stimme hören, konnte ohne sich umzudrehen diesen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sehen.

„Ja, ich versprechs."

„Wirklich?"

„Was?"

„Versprichst du es wirklich oder sagst du das nur, damit ich aufhöre drüber zu reden?" Merlin, er war gut. Sirius schnitt der Dunkelheit hinter dem Fenster eine Grimasse, ließ die Wut jedoch nicht in seine Stimme kriechen.

„Ich verspreche es wirklich."

„Okay."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann hörte Sirius, wie Remus ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Gehst du jetzt endlich ins Bett?" fragte Sirius mit gespielter Verzweiflung.

„Ich bin nicht müde. Ich bleibe mit dir wach," log Remus.

„Du bist ein schrecklicher Lügner, wusstest du das?" fragte Sirius.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Bin ich nicht."

„Doch, bist du. Du solltest schlafen gehen. Ich komm schon klar."

„Bist du überhaupt nicht müde?" fragte Remus.

„Ich hatte im Krankenflügel eine Menge Zeit zu schlafen. Ich glaube ich will irgendwie...ich kann es nicht erklären," Sirius verstummte.

„Du willst an der Zeit hier festhalten, so lange wie du kannst?" schlug Remus vorsichtig vor.

„Ja, so in der Art," bestätigte Sirius mit einem Nicken.

„Ich glaube, damit kann ich dich allein lassen," sagte Remus verständnisvoll.

„Dann seh ich dich morgen," sagte Sirius.

„Ja," murmelte Remus. Sirius hörte seine Schritte auf der Treppe.

Er seufzte einmal tief, bevor er sich auf dem Teppich vor dem Feuer niederließ und sich so klein zusammenrollte wie er konnte. Die Flammen umschlangen sich gegenseitig, leckten an den Holzscheiten, während heiße, rote Rinnsale sich ihren Weg durch die Wurzeln des Feuers bahnten. Er sah zu, wie winzige, leuchtende Funken ihren Satz in die Freiheit machten, nur um im gleichen Moment ausgelöscht zu werden, in dem sie dem Feuer entkommen waren.


	60. Chapter 60

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel sechzig**

Die Räder des Zugs knirschten auf den Schienen, die Bremsen kreischten, als sie sich in den Boden bohrten, während die verschwommenen Gesichter der Menge auf dem Bahnsteig langsam Gestalt annahmen.

Remus stand auf und streckte sich nach der langen Zeit, die sie gesessen hatten, die anderen im Abteil taten es ihm gleich.

Alle versuchten hastig Snape-Explodiert-Karten, ungegessene Süßigkeiten und Bücher einzusammeln, die sie im Laufe des Tages irgendwie über das gesamte Abteil verstreut hatten. Oder vielleicht sollte man eher sagen, Remus, Sirius, Peter und Rebecca versuchten aufzuräumen. Lily und James waren dabei sich abwechselnd zu küssen und etwas zuzuflüstern, und schienen nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen.

Remus und Sirius fingen mit der ziemlich anstrengenden Aufgabe an, die Koffer aus der Gepäckablage herunterzuhieven. Remus packte den Griff seines eigenen Koffers und zog, bis der Koffer mit einem lauten Knirschen aus der Gepäckablage rutschte. Der Koffer fiel mit einer Ecke voran auf ihn hinunter. Er hob die Arme um ihn davon abzuhalten ein Loch in seinen Kopf zu schlagen.

Sirius streckte seine Arme nach dem Koffer aus und packte sein anderes Ende, ließ ihn langsam heruntergleiten und die Ecke, die so gefährlich ausgesehen hatte, verlor ihre Bedrohlichkeit.

„Danke," murmelte Remus. Sirius nickte und wandte sich dem nächsten Koffer zu.

Remus dachte daran zurück, wie Sirius am Anfang des Jahres ausgesehen hatte. Damals hatte er normal ausgesehen, vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen dünner als normalerweise. Doch jetzt, hatte Sirius dem Wort dünn eine neue Bedeutung gegeben. Remus war erstaunt, dass Sirius' Arme das Gewicht eines Koffers überhaupt halten konnten und er beugte sich rasch zu ihm hinüber um den Griff zu packen, bevor der Koffer auf Sirius landete.

„Jetzt sind wir wieder quitt," lachte Sirius. „Hey, Krone!"

„Was?" bellte James und riss seinen Blick endlich von Lily los.

„Meinst du, du könntest uns hier mal helfen?"

„Ihr kommt schon klar," sagte James und wandte sich wieder Lily zu.

„James!" rügte Lily. „Geh gefälligst und hilf!"

„Oh, na gut," grummelte James, hievte sich aus seinem Sitz hoch und zog in einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung einen Koffer von der Ablage. Sirius warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu.

„Du musst es nicht so _leicht_ aussehen lassen," grummelte Sirius.

Als sie alle ihre Koffer hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg durch den belebten Gang bis zum nächsten Ausgang.

Außerhalb des Zuges blieben sie in einem Kreis inmitten der anderen Schüler stehen. Sie blickten sich gegenseitig an, unsicher, was sie sagen sollten.

„Also, dann heißt es wohl für eine Weile Abschied nehmen," sagte Remus schließlich.

„Sieht so aus," sagte James bedrückt. „Ich schreib euch allen, damit ihr diesen Sommer mal zu mir kommen könnt, okay?"

„Klar," sagte Remus sofort mit einem Lächeln. James klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und Remus fiel beinahe über seinen Koffer. „Mein Gott, James."

„'Tschuldigung," erwiderte James mit einem Grinsen. „Oh, hey, da sind meine Eltern!"

Er winkte ihnen kurz zu und schaute dann zurück zu seinen Freunden. Er boxte Peter spielerisch in die Schulter. „Mach dir nen guten Sommer, Kumpel. Ich schick dir ne Eule."

„Bis dann, James," sagte Peter.

„Tatze," sagte James zögernd. „Wir sehen uns." Er streckte Sirius seine Hand entgegen um sie zu schütteln, und als Sirius sie nahm, zog er ihn ein wenig näher an sich heran um ihm leicht auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

„Pass auf dich auf," hörte Remus ihn flüstern. „Ruf mich mit dem Spiegel so oft du kannst."

Sirius nickte und musste schwer schlucken. „Tschüss, James," sagte er, doch es kostete ihn einige Mühe.

James trat einen Schritt zurück, sein Lächeln wieder auf dem Gesicht, wenn auch ein wenig scharfkantiger als zuvor.

„Komm, Lils, ich will dir meine Eltern vorstellen!" rief er und zog sie mit sich.

„Warte!" befahl sie. Sie befreite ihre Hand, rannte zurück zu den anderen und umarmte jeden einzelnen fest. „Tschüss! Schreibt mir, alle, sonst mach ich mir Sorgen. Versprochen?"

„Klar, Lily," sagte Remus, während Sirius nervöse Blicke um sich warf.

James und Lily winkten ein letztes Mal und verschwanden in der Menge um ihre Eltern zu finden.

Peter verabschiedete sich nur kurz und nahm Rebecca mit um seine Eltern zu treffen.

„Siehst du deine Eltern schon?" fragte Remus besorgt.

„Nein."

„Ich seh meine auch nicht." Remus bemerkte Sirius' aschfahles Gesicht und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sirius sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Hey, beruhig dich. Es wird schon alles gut."

Sirius nickte. „Natürlich wird es das."

„Remus!" Remus drehte sich um und sah, wie seine Mutter raschen Schrittes auf ihn zukam, mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen um ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Mum, hi!" sagte er glücklich und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, trat sie auch einen Schritt zurück um ihn besser betrachten zu können. „Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen!" trällerte sie. Sie ließ ihre Blicke schweifen und schließlich landeten ihre Augen auf Sirius. „Oh mein Gott."

Sirius' Augen erwiderten ihren Blick.

„Sirius, wie geht es dir, mein Lieber?" sagte Mrs. Lupin mit warmer, freundlicher Stimme und schloss ihn ebenfalls in eine leichte Umarmung.

„Mir geht es gut, Mrs. Lupin," antwortete Sirius.

„Das ist - das ist gut, mein Lieber," sagte sie zögerlich und warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu, als Sirius sich umdrehte um den Bahnsteig weiter im Blick zu behalten.

„Hey, Mum?" fragte Remus. „Kann ich noch einen Moment mit Sirius reden, bitte?"

„Natürlich, Schatz."

Sie nahm seinen Koffer, zeigte auf eine Stelle wo sie warten würde und verschwand.

„Da sind sie," sagte Sirius mit angsterfüllter Stimme. Remus spürte, wie sein eigenes Herz schwer wurde.

Er legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken.

„Hör zu, schick mir eine Eule wenn irgendwas passiert, ja? Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun werden, aber wir hohlen dich da raus wenn es zu schlimm wird. Oder sag James bescheid. Halt uns auf dem Laufenden, okay?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Moony. Das wird schon," sagte Sirius, obwohl Remus sehen konnte, dass er es selbst nicht glaubte.

„Ich mach mir immer Sorgen. Bitte, Sirius, lass mich hierbei nicht im Dunkeln. Versprich es mir."

„Okay," flüsterte Sirius. „Ich versprechs."

„Pass auf dich auf, okay? Und das mein ich wirklich."

Remus zog sich zurück und verschwand in der Menge, als Sirius' Eltern sich ihren Weg auf Sirius zu bahnten, Regulus immer hinterher. Remus hatte die Blacks immer nur in solchen Momenten gesehen, auf dem Bahnsteig. Er hatte sie nie persönlich kennengelernt. Alles was er über sie wusste, war das, was ihr Auftreten ihm verriet.

Orion war riesig, fast wie ein Halbriese, mit einer mächtigen Statur. Er ragte bedrohlich über Sirius auf.

Es gab ein paar Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Sirius und seinem Vater was das Aussehen betraf, aber nicht viele. Sie teilten dieses feine, glatte, schwarze Haar, die Dunkelheit und Form ihrer Augen. Doch da endete die Ähnlichkeit auch schon. Orions Bewegungen waren nicht anmutig wie die von Sirius, sondern groß und ausladend, als ob er wüsste, dass die Leute ihm den Weg frei machen würden. Er war grob und kantig, doch jemand der es nicht besser wusste, könnte denken es sei ein Versehen. Remus wusste es besser. Er sah die Brutalität mit der Orions riesige, kräftige Hand sich um Sirius' Oberarm schloss. Remus machte sich Sorgen, dass Sirius' hauchdünne Gliedmaßen in diesem mächtigen Griff zermalmt würden. Sirius wurde mit einem Ruck ein Stück näher an Orion gerissen, stolpernd, unfähig sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Remus zuckte zusammen, seine Hand schlich sich in Richtung Zauberstab, obwohl er wusste, dass er nichts tun konnte. Walburga lehnte sich zu Orion und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Remus besah sie sich etwas genauer. Sie sah ihrem Sohn viel ähnlicher als man zuerst annehmen würde. Sirius hatte dieselbe durchscheinend, blasse Haut, dieselben zarten Gesichtszüge, die selbe feine Knochenstruktur. Sie waren sogar gleich groß.

Sirius' Mutter war anmutiger, kontrollierter als Orion, doch das machte sie nicht weniger gefährlich. Remus sah, dass Sirius' Augen starr auf den Zauberstab gerichtet waren, den sie locker in ihrer manikürten Hand hielt, und er wusste an was Sirius dachte.

Sirius benahm sich in der Nähe seiner Eltern wie ein völlig anderer Mensch. Er sah klein und verängstigt aus, nervös und unruhig. Er ließ sich von der Hand seines Vaters herumzerren, als wäre er eine Puppe, mit der man spielen konnte. Er ließ sich vom Zauberstab seiner Mutter lenken, als wäre er selbst unbelebt, eine Marionette an deren Fäden sie zog.

Remus spürte, wie sein Herz für Sirius weinte. Er wusste, dass es Sirius fast umbrachte keine Kontrolle zu haben.

„Remus, bist du noch nicht bereit zu gehen?" Remus löste seine Augen von Sirius' Familie um seine Mutter anzusehen.

„Oh, ähm, ja. Tut mir leid, Mum," murmelte er.

Er warf einen letzten Blick dorthin wo Sirius' Familie stand, sah noch einmal in deutlichem Rot den sichtbaren Ärger auf Orions Gesicht, Walburgas Verachtung in der Dunkelheit ihres perfekt fließenden Umhangs, und dann waren sie alle verschwunden, tauchten wieder auf an einem Ort, an dem sie tun und lassen konnten was auch immer sie wollten, hinter verschlossenen Türen.


	61. Chapter 61

So, und damit ich hier langsam auf den selben Stand komme, wie sonst überall, gehts auch ganz schnell weiter ;) hoffe ihr freut euch! Und vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews =)

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel einundsechzig**

Der Koffer landete schwer auf der Treppenstufe, Staub rieselte von der Decke und bedeckte Sirius' dunkles Haar.

Sirius vermied es angestrengt, die Köpfe der Hauselfen anzuschauen, konzentrierte sich stattdessen nur auf seinen Koffer, darauf, ihn eine weitere Stufe hochzuhieven. Er landete dort gefährlich wacklig auf einer Kante, begann von Sirius wegzukippen und ihn die steile Treppe hinunterzureißen. Sirius stemmte sich rasch mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen den Koffer und fiel fast hintenüber.

Er hörte das krächzende Geräusch eines nur schlecht unterdrückten Lachens. Er konzentrierte sich stärker auf seinen Koffer.

Er war einfach so verdammt schwer. Brauchte er wirklich so viel Zeug?

Noch eine Stufe. Einige Atemzüge. Noch eine Stufe. War es immer so schwer gewesen? Noch eine Stufe. Fast geschafft. Eine letzte Stufe.

Sein Koffer kippte und lag quer auf dem Boden. Sirius zerrte ihn in sein Zimmer und ließ ihn einfach neben der Tür stehen. Das Fenster war offen, doch trotzdem lag eine schwere Beklommenheit in der Luft. Sie glitt in seine Lunge, schmeckte bitter metallisch, wie Blut und Angst.

Sirius blieb einen Moment auf dem Koffer sitzen, lehnte sich vornüber um das trügerische Schwanken des Raumes nicht sehen zu müssen.

„SIRIUS!" Er stützte die Hände auf die Knie, nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Eine geschlossene Front, das war es was er brauchte, jede Einzelheit der Operation unter Kontrolle.

Seine Lunge brannte, als sie Luft rein und raus pumpte, sein Haar zitterte vor seinem Gesicht.

„SIRIUS!" Er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Er erhob sich rasch, schwankte seitwärts wie ein Segelschiff in einem Orkan. Seine Turnschuhe schrammten über den Boden.

Die Tür stand schon offen und er taumelte hindurch, schaffte es grade noch sich zu fangen, bevor er auf den Boden schlug. Die Dielen wackelten unter seinen Füßen, die Welt verschwamm an den Rändern, als ob sie einfach verschwinden würde.

Das Treppengeländer krächzte unter seiner Hand als er es umklammerte, die Glätte fühlte sich unheimlich trügerisch an.

Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt, wartete bis er den rauen Teppich unter der mitgenommenen Sohle seines Turnschuhs spürte und verlagerte erst dann sein Gewicht.

Er hatte es noch nicht ganz die Treppe hinunter geschafft, als sein Vater wie aus dem nichts vor ihm auftauchte und eine riesige Hand die Durchblutung in seinem Arm unterbrach.

„Bist du taub, Junge?", wollte Orion wissen. „Oder bist du einfach nur beschränkt?"

Sirius' Stimme verwelkte in seiner Kehle.

„Antworte gefälligst, wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle!" brüllte Orion, drückte seine Hand noch fester zu und schüttelte Sirius grob. Sirius' Körper fühlte sich schlaff an, als wären seine Knochen verschwunden, durch Gummi ersetzt.

Orion ließ ein angeekeltes Grunzen hören und holte mit seiner Faust zu einem Schlag gegen Sirius' Kiefer aus, hielt ihn fest, so dass er nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Ist es das was du willst, Junge? Antworte mir!"

Seine Sicht verschwamm gefährlich als er abermals geschüttelt wurde und eine weitere massive Hand die Venen seines anderen Arms zerquetschte.

„Bitte, Vater," flüsterte er. „Bitte, bitte hör auf."

Orion stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus und seine Faust landete ohne zu zögern in Sirius' Magen. Gleichzeitig riss er seine Hand von Sirius' Arm los, hinterließ mit seinen Fingernägeln tiefe Krater in seiner Haut als Sirius in sich zusammenfiel und die Kraft des Schlags ihn rückwärts taumeln ließ.

Rückwärts ins Nichts. Die Luft wand sich um ihn wie eine zweite Haut. Seine Schulter schlug mir einem Krachen auf den rauen Teppich, der die Treppe bedeckte, dann folgten seine Rippen, seine Beine.

Er lag in einem Haufen aus zerbrochenen Gliedern am Fuße der Treppe. Der Schmerz erwachte in seinem gesamten Körper, blubberte zähflüssig durch seine Adern, kroch in sein Gehirn, setzte es in Brand. Seine Kehle entsandte ein klägliches Stöhnen, seine Augen konnten grade so einen Schlitz öffnen, durch den er die versprengten, roten Fasern des alten Teppichs nur Millimeter vor seinem Gesicht, sehen konnte.

Er konnte seine Körperteile nicht mehr auseinander halten, sie waren alle so verworren, wie ein komplizierter Knoten.

Der Schmerz kam in Wellen, ebbte für eine Sekunde ab und krachte in der nächsten in einer Flut auf ihn herab.

Sirius fühlte, wie sich sein Körper wieder ordnete, als er vom Boden gehoben wurde. Er zwang seine Augen sich zu schließen, zu öffnen, zu, auf, zu, auf, bis er wieder einigermaßen scharf sehen konnte.

Orion stand vor ihm, hielt ihn an den Oberarmen, wartete auf etwas. In seinem Gesicht lag ein erwartungsvoller Ausdruck. Nervös zwar, doch ohne Reue.

Sirius machte eine Bestandsaufnahme. Seine Schulter fühlte sich nicht gebrochen an, nur schwer geprellt. Seine Beine konnten sein Gewicht einigermaßen tragen. Der Großteil seiner Rippen hatte sich zu brennendem Magma verflüssigt, doch das konnte er ignorieren, wenn er die Luft anhielt. Er starrte hoch zu seinem Vater.

„Hast du deine Lektion gelernt, Junge?" grollte Orion und Sirius spürte die Worte viel mehr als dass er sie hörte, in der Art wie seine Knochen erbebten und seine gebrochenen Rippen knirschten.

„Ja, Sir," brachte er heraus, mit einer rauen Stimme, die sich nicht zwischen hoch und tief entscheiden konnte während sie erbärmlich zerbrach.

„Geh in dein Zimmer," sagte Orion und stieß Sirius von sich. „Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen."

Sirius landete auf den Stufen, seine Schulterblätter fingen die Kraft des Aufpralls ab. Seine Atmung setzte aus, aber das war in Ordnung, denn zumindest taten dann seine Rippen nicht weh.

Er konnte durch die Dielenbretter an seinen mitgenommenen Knochen Orions donnernde Schritte spüren. Als sein Vater verschwunden war, ließ Sirius den Atem den er angehalten hatte entweichen, biss die Zähne zusammen gegen die Schmerzen in seinen Rippen.

Er legte die Hände auf die Stufen und versuchte sich hochzustemmen und auf die Füße zu kommen. Sein Handgelenk war wieder verletzt, angeschwollen und lila, doch er ignorierte es. Sein Körper war ein Staat, es ging um das Wohlergehen der Gesamtheit. Der Gesamtheit würde es besser gehen, wenn er außer Sicht und vergessen war.

Er schaffte drei Stufen bevor er stolperte und vornüber auf Hände und Knie fiel, die Finger verzweifelt in den Teppich gekrallt in dem Versuch nicht wieder zu fallen.

Warme Hände legten sich um seine Oberarme, zogen ihn hoch in eine stehende Position, stützten ihn die zwei Treppen hoch.

Regulus und Sirius stolperten fast über den Koffer, den Sirius mitten auf dem Boden hatte stehen lassen, doch Reg hatte keine Schmerzen und konnte sie außenherum steuern.

Sirius lag in seinem Bett, sein Bruder stand über ihm.

„Danke," krächzte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich dachte es wäre dir egal."

„Es ist mir nicht egal," sagte Regulus einfach, drehte sich um und ging, die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Sirius lag ganz still, zog sich in sich zurück, an einen Ort ohne Schmerz.

„Sirius?" er zuckte zusammen, seine Muskeln kämpften gegen die schweren Verletzungen.

Der Spiegel war ganz oben in seinem Koffer und er holte ihn so schnell er konnte, wenn man seinen Zustand bedachte.

„James?" erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Oh, Merlin, Sirius, was ist passiert?" James' Stimme klang schwer und voller Mitleid.

Sirius nahm den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel mit ins Badezimmer um zu sehen, wovon James sprach.

Die gesamte Seite seines Gesichts war ein buntes Chaos aus geronnenem Blut und bleicher Haut. An seinem Kinn waren Schürfwunden, wo der Teppich brutal seine Haut aufgerissen hatte um sein Blut zu trinken.

„Ich bin gefallen." Er erstickte fast an den Worten.

„Gefallen? Verdammt nochmal, Sirius!" brüllte James. „Sag die Wahrheit!"

„Ich bin gefallen," flüsterte er wieder. „Er hat mich geschlagen und losgelassen und ich hab nicht gedacht, dass er das tun würde und ich bin gefallen. Runter – die Treppe runter." Seine Stimme klang hohl, geschockt.

„Geht's dir gut?" James' Stimme war bloß noch ein Flüstern. „Lüg nicht."

Sirius lehnte den Spiegel gegen den Wasserhahn und nahm ein Handtuch um es mit kaltem Wasser zu tränken.

„Ich glaub – nur ein paar gebrochene Rippen."

„Nur," wiederholte James schwach.

„Der Rest sind nur Prellungen und blaue Flecke. Im Moment tut es nicht zu sehr weh." Sirius wischte mit dem Tuch vorsichtig überschüssiges Blut aus seinem Gesicht, dann von seinem Arm.

„Bitte, Sirius, lass es mich meinen Eltern erzählen," flehte James. „Die holen dich da raus."  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und ließ das Tuch fallen um den Spiegel wieder in die Hand zu nehmen. „Das darfst du nicht, James. Du darfst es ihnen nicht erzählen. Bitte."

„Sirius, die bringen dich um, wenn du da nicht raus kommst," sagte James, die Stimme angestrengt und schwach unter dem Gewicht der Angst.

„Ich schaff das schon," versprach Sirius nicht besonders überzeugend. Ihm fehlte die Kraft.

Er stolperte zurück in sein Zimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, versuchte nicht mal die Anstrengung aufzubringen um das Ganze etwas weniger schmerzhaft zu gestalten.

James kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum während er nachdachte und Sirius ließ seine Augen zufallen.

„Hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen?", fragte James schließlich.

„Weiß nicht," sagte Sirius. „Es ging alles zu schnell."

„Vielleicht solltest du noch nicht schlafen," schlug James unruhig vor. „Nur für den Fall."

„Ich kann nicht – wach bleiben," sagte Sirius und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. „Es tut weniger weh, wenn ich schlafe."

James seufzte. Er konnte Sirius die Linderung seiner Schmerzen nicht verwehren. „Dann ruf mich aber morgen früh an, als aller erstes wenn du aufstehst, in Ordnung?" befahl ihm James streng. „Sonst komm ich dich holen, auch gegen deinen Wunsch."

„Ich ruf dich an," murmelte Sirius, schon halb bewusstlos.

Er ließ die Welt sich wieder eine Weile ohne ihn weiter drehen, als er endlich ganz ruhig dalag, sogar sein Geist beschwor nichts als eine leere Dunkelheit um den Schmerz zu verschlingen.


	62. Chapter 62

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel zweiundsechzig**

Die Situation im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 war schlimmer als je zuvor. Wenn man Regulus' geflüsterten Berichten Glauben schenkte, so war der Dunkle Lord nicht grade begeistert von den Blacks. Sirius konnte das an dem betrunkenen Zustand sehen, in dem sein Vater jeden Tag nach Hause kam. Er konnte es spüren in der Härte mit der sein Vater zuschlug, in dem unverhohlenen Zorn hinter den Flüchen seiner Mutter, in dem Mangel an Gründen für seine Bestrafung.

Der erste Tag, den er ganz zu Hause verbrachte war schwer: Seine Mutter gab ihm Arbeit, sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hinter dem Horizont hervorkrochen und er arbeitete bis sein Vater nach Hause kam. Als Orion in die Küche stolperte, in der er den Boden schrubbte, wurde Sirius mit einem Fußtritt in die schon gebrochenen Rippen begrüßt.

„_Du hast die Regeln gebrochen," zischte Orion, packte Sirius am Kragen und riss ihn auf die Füße. „Dämlicher Bastard."_

„_Ich hab es versucht, Vater, bitte," flehte Sirius, während er sich gleichzeitig für sein Flehen hasste. Doch er sah keinen anderen Ausweg._

_Orion packte Sirius' Schulter und schüttelte ihn. „Dummer, wertloser Bastard!"_

_Sirius krachte in den Küchentisch als sein Vater ihn stieß und die harte Kante bohrte sich in seine Hüfte. Seine Schuhe rutschten auf dem nassen Boden, quietschen als sie verzweifelt auf den Steinen nach Halt suchten, quietschten lauter als sie keinen fanden und ihn zu Boden fallen ließen._

„_Armselig!" Die Worte hallten in Sirius' Ohren. „Nichtsnutziger, wertloser Idiot. So schwach." Wieder ein Tritt in die Rippen, dann in die Hüfte, die doch schon verletzt war._

_Sirius rollte sich auf dem nassen Boden so klein zusammen wie er konnte, seine Arme schützend vor dem Gesicht, während das kalte Wasser in seine Kleider sickerte und seine Haut erzittern ließ._

Irgendwann hatte sein Vater ihn in Ruhe gelassen, doch seine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass er den Boden fertig machte. Es war nach Mitternacht, als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, doch James war sowieso ununterbrochen dabei ihn durch den Spiegel zu rufen.

Sirius tat was er konnte um James' Sorge zu mindern, doch er wusste, wie er aussehen musste. Seine Wange fühlte sich warm an, wo sein Vater ihn getroffen hatte, seine Sicht wurde immer mehr von der Schwellung behindert.

Als er mit James gesprochen hatte, versuchte er sich ein bisschen sauber zu machen, duschte um das Blut loszuwerden. Doch es gab nichts, was er gegen die hässlichen blau-lila Flecke tun konnte, die sich seine Seite hinunter und über seine Schulter erstreckten, oder gegen den großen, schwarzen Fleck auf seiner Hüfte. Er hinkte tagelang.

Wenn Sirius irgendwelche Hoffnungen auf Besserung für den zweiten Tag gehegt hatte, so wurden diese rasch zunichte gemacht, von den Schmerzschreien seiner Verletzungen als er sich erhob um die nächste Liste seiner Mutter abzuarbeiten.

In den ersten paar Tagen gab es immer etwas zu tun und es wurde jeden Tag schwerer sich aus dem Bett zu quälen. Er lebte nicht mehr in einem Körper, sondern in einem Bündel aus gereizten Nerven, die ständige Schmerzschreie an sein Gehirn sandten.

Jeden Tag rief James ihn abends an und er musste einen Teil der kostbaren, winzigen Menge an Energie, die er noch hatte darauf verwenden, James zu erklären, dass es schlimmer aussah als es war und es ihm wirklich gut ging. Sirius war sich nie zuvor so schmerzvoll einer Lüge bewusst gewesen.

An seinem fünften Tag, gab es schließlich im Haus nichts mehr für ihn zu tun. Die Böden waren geschrubbt oder gewischt, die Teppiche und Vorhänge ausgeklopft, das Silber poliert, die Möbel abgestaubt, die Fenster geputzt.

Und das war gut so, denn Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich an diesem Morgen nicht aus dem Bett hätte quälen können. Die Schmerzen ertränkten ihn in einer Flut, jede Welle höher als die letzte, immer weniger zurückweichend. Es kostete zu viel Anstrengung die Luft in seine Lunge zu ziehen, und viel zu wenig um sie wieder hinauszupressen, wenn die nächste Welle aus Schmerz seine Rippen erreichte. Eines seiner Augen war komplett zugeschwollen; das andere war in einem Kissen vergraben. Es gab hier nichts, was es sich zu sehen lohnte. Ihm war eiskalt, so kalt, dass er dachte er müsste eigentlich zittern, aber irgendwie wusste sein gebrochener Körper, dass zittern mehr weh tun würde. Er war dankbar, dass er das wusste.

Sirius' Gedanken waren so voller Schmerzen und doch ansonsten so schrecklich leer. Alles außer das hier fühlte sich an, wie eine weit entfernte Erinnerung. Er wusste nicht mal, warum es so schrecklich weh tat, außer vielleicht, dass er sonst zwischen den Bestrafungen immer ein paar Tage Zeit hatte sich zu erholen. Und vielleicht hatten auch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche seiner Mutter etwas damit zu tun.

„Sirius?" Mit mehr Anstrengung als er eigentlich aufbringen wollte, zwang Sirius seinen Arm quer über das Bett zu seinem Nachttisch, packte seinen Spiegel und zog ihn zu sich.

„James?" murmelteer. Er öffnete nicht mal die Augen.

Es folgte eine lange Stille, doch schließlich sprach James. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Sirius heiser.

„Naja, eigentlich will ich fragen ob es dir gut geht, aber das tut es ganz offensichtlich nicht. Eigentlich will ich fragen was weh tut, aber ich hab Angst die Antwort zu hören. Eigentlich will ich dich anflehen, dass ich dich da rausholen darf, aber ich weiß schon jetzt was du sagen wirst."

„Ich bin einfach nur müde, Krone," flüsterte Sirius. „Keine Arbeit heute, nur das hier."

„Dann wird ich dich wohl mal ausruhen lassen," sagte James sanft. Doch dann gab er der Versuchung nach. „Aber bitte, Sirius, lass es mich jemandem erzählen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich so zu sehen."

„Du darfst nicht, James. Sieh einfach nicht hin. Das ist einfacher." Sirius ließ den Spiegel flach auf die Matratze fallen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er eingeschlafen war oder nur in der Dunkelheit gewartet hatte, er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob das wichtig war. Doch irgendwann ließ er seine Augen aufgleiten und starrte an die Wand auf der anderen Seite seines Zimmers.

„Brauchst du irgendwas?" Sirius zuckte zusammen und stöhnte, als dabei alles noch mehr weh tat.

„Reg?" flüsterte er und richtete seinen Blick auf seinen Bruder.

„Und, brauchst du was?" bohrte Regulus nach.

„Nein, nicht wirklich," antwortete Sirius.

„Wie wärs mit was zu essen?"

„Kein Hunger."

„Iss trotzdem was," sagte Regulus und drückte ihm ein Stück Brot in die Hand.

Sirius nahm es an, zu müde um lang zu diskutieren.

Das Bett sackte etwas ein als Regulus sich auf die Kante setzte. Sirius setzte sich auf und verzog das Gesicht bei jeder Bewegung.

„Sirius?" fragte Regulus leise.

„Ja?"

„Weißt du noch wie ich gesagt habe, dass du nicht weglaufen darfst?"

„Mhmm."

„Ich glaube…ich glaube, vielleicht lag ich falsch," sagte Regulus hastig und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände. „Vielleicht…vielleicht musst du hier raus."

„Ich kann nicht, Reg, das weißt du," flüsterte Sirius.

„Warum nicht, Sirius? Du kannst nicht hier bleiben. Es wird immer schlimmer."

„Aber was ist mit dir?" fragte Sirius und sah zu wie sich seine Hände in seinem Schoß zusammenkrampften, die Knöchel unter dem Druck erbleichten.

„Ich komm schon klar…" Regulus verstummte unsicher.

„Klar," murmelte Sirius. In einer schnellen Bewegung zog er sich vom Bett hoch in eine stehende Position, wartete dass der Raum aufhörte sich zu drehen und sah dann seinen Bruder an. „Schau, mir geht's gut. Ich gehe, rede, alles. Hör auf dir um mich Sorgen zu machen. Ich hab nur noch ein paar Monate, dann bin ich frei."

„Aber schaffst du es so lang?" fragte Regulus zweifelnd und stellte sich vor Sirius. Sirius blinzelte als er merkte, dass Regulus jetzt genauso groß war wie er.

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen," sagte Sirius noch einmal.

Regulus nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er stockte, die Hand auf der Türklinke und sah zurück über seine Schulter. „Ich hoffe du hast Recht, Sirius." Und dann war er verschwunden.

Sirius setzte sich zurück auf die Bettkante, Regulus' Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. _Ich hoffe auch, dass ich Recht habe…_denn wenn es so weiter ging, das wusste er tief drin, dann wäre es ein Wunder wenn er überlebte.


	63. Chapter 63

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel dreiundsechzig**

Das Feuer zischte, als Regulus zum Stehen kam und hinaus in das Wohnzimmer von Gimmauldplatz Nummer 12 trat. Er klopfte sich die Asche vom Umhang und sie rieselte auf die alten, staubigen Fließen um den Kamin, bevor er den Raum durchquerte und durch den offenen Torbogen trat, der die Tür darstellte. Die Treppe wand sich ungleichmäßig hoch zu seinem Zimmer, doch Regulus wurde von dem Raum neben der Treppe angezogen.

Das Esszimmer hatte Schiebetüren, die verzaubert waren, damit sie leise in ihren Scharnieren glitten. Antikes Glas zierte die Paneele der Tür, und gab ihr hinter dunklen Vorhängen die dunkelbraune Farbe von getrocknetem Blut.

Die Tür war einen Spalt geöffnet und zitternde Worte sickerten daraus hervor, während Regulus verborgen hinter dem Türrahmen lauschte.

„Aber was machen wir jetzt?" Walburgas seidige Stimme zitterte vor ängstlicher Unruhe.

„Wir haben genug um uns zu finanzieren." Orions tiefe Stimme hallte wie leiser Donner. „Genug für eine Weile, lang genug um vielleicht eine neue Stelle zu finden."

„Sie würden es nicht wagen dich zu ersetzten?" fragte Walburga atemlos.

„Würden sie." Orion grollte mit zornerfüllter Stimme. „Die ersetzten alle mit diesen nichtsnutzigen Schlammblütern."

„Das können sie nicht." Flüsterte Walburga. „Das wird niemand zulassen!"

„Aber sie tun es schon!" rief Orion. „Diese verdammten muggel-liebenden Verräter…Wenn ich daran denke, dass mein eigener Sohn…"

„Er wird einknicken, Orion." Beruhigte ihn Walburga. „Er gibt auf, das sehe ich. Nach und nach…"

„Nach und nach ist nicht genug." Murmelte Orion. „Der Dunkle Lord ist bereits sehr wütend. Er könnte seinen Ärger auf uns richten, wenn wir dem Jungen nicht seine Unverschämtheit austreiben."

Ein Stuhl wurde über den Boden gezogen und Regulus konnte hören, wie seine Mutter seinem Vater beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte. Schnell zog er sich zurück, den Gang entlang und die Treppe hinauf, bevor einer von ihnen entschied das Esszimmer zu verlassen und ihn beim Lauschen entdeckte. Regulus konnte sich immer noch daran erinnern, wie Sirius als er zehn war, beim Lauschen erwischt wurde. Er selbst würde keine so schwere Strafe bekommen, doch trotzdem wäre es nicht grade wünschenswert.

Während er hoch in sein Zimmer trottete, dachte Regulus nach. Sein Vater machte sich also Sorgen darüber, dass er seinen Job im Ministerium verlieren könnte, weil mehr Schlammblüter angestellt wurden. Es war Ironie, dass eine Gruppe von Menschen, auf deren Verachtung Orion so viel Zeit verwandte, ihm jetzt so viel Angst machen konnte. Doch auch Regulus machte es Angst. Er hatte Angst vor dem Zustand in dem seine Eltern sein würden, wenn Orion seinen Job verlor.

Seinen Job zu verlieren war etwas schändliches, doch es war noch einmal etwas ganz anderes, wenn ein Reinblüter von einem Schlammblut ausgestochen wurde. Das würde Orion nicht einfach so hinnehmen und Regulus wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was er tun würde. Er fürchtete, dass Orions Zorn nicht innerhalb der betagten Mauern von Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 bleiben würde.

Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass die Zustände hier wünschenswert waren. Regulus verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich außerhalb seines zu Hauses, weil er die Spannung nicht ertragen konnte. Er war es leid, seiner Mutter dabei zuzuhören, wie sie sich über die Trinkerei seines Vaters aufregte. Er war es leid, das Lallen und die klobigen Bewegungen seines Vaters zu hören. Er war es leid, den misshandelten Körper seines Bruders auf den Boden krachen zu hören.

Und doch konnte er sich nicht wirklich lösen. Er hatte zu viele unausgesprochene Verantwortungen.

Er musste seine Mutter trösten, sie von ihrer Angst vor dem Zorn des Dunklen Lords ablenken. Er musste sie von Orions Trinkerei ablenken. Von Sirius' Problemen. Von allem was er konnte.

Er musste sicher gehen, dass Sirius jeden Tag etwas zu Essen bekam. Es war zu offensichtlich wie sehr er es brauchte. Und soweit es ihm möglich war, versuchte Regulus Sirius dabei zu helfen seine Verletzungen zu säubern, doch es gab nicht viel, was er tun konnte, denn Sirius hatte sich immer noch nicht von seiner Schlacht mit der Treppe erholt und jede Zusätzlich Verletzung vervielfachte das Problem. Sirius verbrachte viel Zeit im Bett und versuchte den Schmerz wegzuschlafen, wie einen schlimmer Kater.

Regulus litt unter der Belastung, genauso wie jeder andere. Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig schwer beschäftigt mit den Aufgaben die er erledigen musste und doch hoffnungslos überfordert wenn er die fehlgeleitete Wut seiner Mutter und die gebrochenen Knochen seines Bruders sah.

Wie viel konnte er tun um die Familie zusammenzuhalten, wenn sie schon in kleine Stückchen zerfallen war, ein Bürgerkrieg ohne Befehlshaber tobte, ohne Chance auf einen Friedensvertrag?

Er versuchte Sirius dazu zu bringen einfach wegzugehen. Es wäre wirklich besser und Regulus machte sich auch keine Sorgen wegen seiner Eltern. Vielleicht würde er, wenn Sirius weg war, sogar endlich mal bemerkt werden.

Es wäre das Beste für Sirius, wenn er einfach verschwinden würde. Das konnte jeder sehen, wenn er auch nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Zerbrechlichkeit von Sirius' Leben warf. Doch unerklärlicherweise, war Sirius an diesen Ort gebunden, schwebte an seiner Oberfläche, unfähig sich von der Familie zu lösen.

Regulus würde ihn nicht drängen. Wenn Sirius nicht weglaufen würde, dann würde er eben nicht, und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Und doch, dachte Regulus oft, wenn er schon unbedingt bleiben wollte, könnte er sich doch wenigstens wehren, sich verteidigen. Es war frustrierend. Doch er war ja auch wütend gewesen, wenn Sirius sich verteidigt hatte, hatte ihn als zu aufsässig bezeichnet. Er schien immer wütend auf Sirius zu sein.

Oder vielleicht war er auch wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich schuldig fühlte. Sirius blieb für ihn, und Bleiben verletzte ihn, brachte ihn vielleicht sogar um. Also brachte Regulus im weitesten Sinne, seinen Bruder um, und das aus gänzlich selbstsüchtigen Motiven. Aber tat er das wirklich, wenn Sirius zu blöd war um einfach zu gehen?

Regulus wünschte, sein Bruder würde einfach fliehen. Er wünschte sein Vater würde aufhören die Schuld der Wirtschaft auf Sirius und seine moralischen Ansichten zu beziehen. Er wünschte Walburga würde aufhören durch das Haus zu geistern, nervös Sachen zu verschieben und dabei Sirius zu verhexen wann immer sie sich danach fühlte.

Doch vor allem, wünschte sich Regulus, eine glückliche Familie. Offensichtlich war so etwas weit außer Reichweite.


	64. Chapter 64

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel vierundsechzig**

Es waren eineinhalb Wochen vergangen. Juli lauerte erwartungsvoll am Ende der Woche darauf anerkannt zu werden. Juni klammerte sich an seine verbleibende Zeit und beobachtete wie sie unaufhaltsam verstrich.

Spät an diesem Abend lag Sirius in seinem Bett und sah dem Sonnenlicht dabei zu, wie es durch sein Fenster kroch und den Boden bemalte. Er sah zu, wie es auf seinen Schreibtisch sickerte und dort darauf wartete vom roten Horizont gefangen zu werden, während die Sonne immer tiefer sank.

Es gab nichts für ihn zu tun, außer in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen und darauf zu warten zu heilen oder verletzt zu werden. Er wusste nicht mehr was genau weh tat, nicht wirklich. Er war einfach von einem allumfassenden Schmerz umgeben. Doch daran könnte er sich sogar gewöhnen. Es war beinahe einfacher, wenn er wusste, dass es jede Nacht geschah, wusste, wann er die Schläge zu erwarten hatte.

Er seufzte, als sein Blick auf die drohenden Uhrzeiger fiel. Sine Vater würde bald nach Hause kommen. Er sollte sich präsentabel machen. Ein Grund weniger für seinen Vater ihn zu verprügeln. Eine weitere Sache, die völlig egal war. Sirius rollte sich rasch aus seinem Bett und wühlte dann in seinem Schrank nach etwas zum Anziehen.

Als er fertig war, stand er unsicher in der Mitte des Zimmers, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte, während er auf das wartete, was, wie er wusste, kommen würde. Ihm wurde fast schlecht, von der Hoffnungslosigkeit des Ganzen. Davon, dass er wusste, dass er verprügelt werden würde und absolut nichts dagegen unternahm. Es war armselig.

Sirius setzte sich auf den harten Holzstuhl an seinem Schreibtisch und begann Papierstapel zu sortieren. Er hatte seinen Tisch seit Anfang letzten Sommers nicht mehr aufgeräumt und während er zu Hause war hatte sich ein riesen Haufen aus allen möglichen Sachen darauf gebildet. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er den Platz für irgendetwas anderes benötigte.

Ein alter Zettel von James brachte ihn zum Lächeln, trotz allem. Doch dann biss er sich kräftig auf die Lippe, als er daran dachte, wie anders damals alles gewesen war. Er ließ den Zettel in eine Schublade gleiten.

Ein paar durchgestrichene Zeilen eines Verwandlungsaufsatzes. Zusammengeknüllt und in die Tiefen des Schranks geworfen.

Ein zerbrochener Federkiel, ein leeres Tintenfass, ein halber Schokofrosch. Unter das Bett.

Ein glatter Umschlag, dessen Geheimnisse von rotem Wachs versiegelt waren. Sirius streckte die Hand danach aus, ließ seine Finger über das teure Pergament gleiten, hob ihn auf, gab dabei Acht, die Ecken nicht zu zerknicken.

Ein Brief, an ihn adressiert, nie geöffnet. Er drehte ihn um und starrte verwundert auf das Siegel. Er starrte auf das Wappen im Wachs, doch er konnte es nicht richtig erkennen.

Er steckte den Finger in die kleine Öffnung an der Ecke des Umschlags, ließ seine Haut knapp an der Kante des Pergaments entlanggleiten, als ob er sich absichtlich am Papier schneiden wollte.

Das Siegel löste sich sofort, als seine Hand sich ihm näherte und öffnete den Brief gut sichtbar für jeden.

Seine Augen sprangen sofort ans Ende des kurzen Briefs und konzentrierten sich auf den Namen. Trauer versetzte ihm einen fast körperlich spürbaren Schlag, stahl ihm den Atem, ließ alles vor seinen Augen verschwimmen. Adrenalin pulsierte durch den leeren Raum, ließ seine Hoffnungen in die Höhe schießen.

Könnte es sein? Würde er wirklich ein paar Antworten erhalten? Seine Hand zitterte, als er am Anfang des Briefes begann und jedes Wort das er las mit dem Mund formte.

_Sirius,_

_Seit du ein kleiner Junge warst, wusste ich, dass du nicht bist, wie die anderen Blacks. Ich konnte sehen, dass du einer bist, der sich auf den Reinblüterwahn und die dunkle Magie nicht einlassen würde._

_Ich habe dich ermutigt, Sirius, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass du die Unterstützung brauchst. Du brauchtest jemanden, der dir die Richtung weist. Am Anfang._

_Aber jetzt brauchst du diese Richtung nicht mehr. Du weißt wer du bist. Du weißt was zählt. Sirius, du musstest mich in Wirklichkeit nie fragen. Du wusstest schon immer was das Beste ist._

_Alles was Regulus angeht, liegt nicht in deiner Hand. Wenn er über der Korruption seiner Familie steht, wird er in deine Fußstapfen treten, und das ist das einzige, worauf du hoffen kannst._

_Ich entschuldige mich für die Kürze dieser Nachricht, aber ich glaube, ich habe alles gesagt, was zu sagen war. Ich kann dir nicht sagen was du tun sollst, Sirius. Ich kann dir nur raten, dich selbst zu fragen, was das Wichtigste ist und dann zu versuchen, es zu erreichen._

_Onkel Alphie_

Sirius ballte die Fäuste um die Ränder des Pergaments und grub die Zähne in seine Unterlippe. Das war ja eine große Hilfe. Er hatte so mit sich gekämpft, all diese Fragen zu stellen und alles was er zurückbekam war „Du weißt es schon." Wenn er es gewusst hätte, hätte er doch nicht gefragt!

Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden zu gehen, doch er konnte auch nicht wirklich bleiben. Warum konnte ihm damit denn keiner helfen? Warum war er die ganze Zeit so verdammt allein?

Sirius schob seinen Stuhl grob vom Tisch zurück, zerknüllte das Pergament in einer Hand und rammte es in die Tasche seiner Jeans. Trotz dem offensichtlichen Mangel an hilfreichen Tipps, brachte er es nicht über sich ihn wegzuwerfen. Sein Onkel bedeutete ihm immer noch viel.

Er lief auf und ab, ignorierte dabei den diffusen Schmerz in seiner Brust und das Brennen in seiner immer noch geprellten Hüfte. _Was mache ich jetzt? Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt._ Er war so wütend, dass er kaum atmen konnte.

Die schwere, eichene Eingangstür fiel krachend ins Schloss. „SIRIUS!"

_Verdammt nochmal,_ fuhr es widerspenstig durch seine Gedanken. Immer noch nicht in der Lage irgendetwas gegen das zu tun, was jetzt kam, trotz der „Antworten" seines Onkels. Er öffnete seine Zimmertür und begann den Abstieg. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sich zu beeilen. Er freute sich bestimmt nicht darauf.

Orion erwischte ihn auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinunter, packte Sirius' Arm und zerrte ihn vier Stufen hinunter, bis sie auf derselben Höhe standen.

Seine Augen waren schwarz vor Hass, giftige Dunkelheit verschlang jeden Tropfen von Sirius' Ärger, nährte sich daran. Sirius war weniger als zehn Zentimeter von seinem Vater entfernt, sein Sichtfeld war komplett von Orions Fratze ausgefüllt.

Er roch keinen Alkohol. Orion hatte die Kontrolle, die komplette Kontrolle über sich und Sirius. Alles war bewusst, alles Absicht.

„Bist du jetzt glücklich, Junge?" knurrte Orion, seine Stimme grollte in seiner Kehle wie das Gebrüll einer wilden Bestie. Er war mächtig, zerdrückte Sirius' Arme in seinen Händen, schüttelte ihn so fest, dass ihm einen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Er schwebte, rutschte, fiel zurück, seine Beine brachen unter ihm zusammen, sein Schädel krachte gegen die Kante der Stufe unter dem dünnen Teppich. Sein Arm bewegte sich nach oben, seine Finger gruben sich in sein Haar, vermischten es mit dem Blut.

Orion starrte auf ihn herunter, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. Sein dunkles Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, ungekämmt. „Du hast verflucht nochmal alles ruiniert!"

Ein harter Tritt in die Rippen, er konnte Knochen bersten hören, kreischend wie ein zerbrochenes Fenster. Er stürzte einige weitere Stufen hinunter, der Teppich schürfte über seine entblößte Haut, sein einziger Schutz ein fadenscheiniges T-Shirt. Jede Stufe versetzte ihm einen weiteren vernichtenden Schlag.

Orions riesige Hand erwischte den Ärmel des T-Shirts und Sirius hing in der Luft, seine Turnschuhe suchten verzweifelt nach einem Boden, fanden jedoch keinen. „Du verdienst das, Sirius," zischte Orion.

Sirius fiel in einem erbärmlich Haufen auf den harten Dielen der Eingangshalle in sich zusammen, die Arme schützend über dem Kopf. Schwere, gestiefelte Schritte kamen langsam auf ihn zu. „Bitte, Vater, bitte nicht…" flehte er atemlos. Er konnte seine eigenen Worte nicht hören.

„Menschen wie du zerstören diese Welt!" bellte Orion, während ein Stiefel auf Sirius' Schulter traf. „Ich habe heute meinen Job verloren. An minderwertigen, muggel-liebenden Dreck, so wie dich!" Ein Schlag in seinen Bauch hob ihn vom Boden. Er wollte Keuchen, seine Zähne zusammenbeißen, gegen den Schmerz kämpfen. Alles was er zu Stande brachte war ein Wimmern.

„Du bist armselig! So verflucht schwach." Sagte Orion und benutze seinen Stiefel dazu, Sirius auf seinen Rücken zu rollen. Er stellte seinen Fuß mitten auf Sirius' Brust, mit genug Kraft, dass es weh tat, genug, dass seine Lungen verzweifelt nach Luft schrien. „Eine Essstörung? Lächerlich."

Orion kniete sich neben Sirius, schloss seine Faust um Sirius' Kragen, zog ihn ein Stückchen hoch. „Du bist eine Schande. Und du wirst dafür bezahlen!"

Die Spitze eines Zauberstabes, genau zwischen Sirius' Augen, und seine Welt explodierte in einem Blitz aus zornigem, roten Licht, das ihn von innen nach außen verbrannte, lähmte. Seine Augen standen offen, doch alles was er sah war rot, es ertränkte alles. Er konnte nichts hören bis auf das Dröhnen der Magie und die erstickten Schreie aus seiner eigenen Kehle.

Plötzlich war ihm kalt, er zitterte so heftig, dass jeder noch so kleine Muskel vor Schmerz schrie. Dunkelheit umgab ihn, kalt und feucht wie ein winziger Kerker. Sein Atem kam in zittrigen Stößen, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

Orions Gesicht lauerte am Rande der Dunkelheit. „Schwach. Armselig." Wieder waren Hände an seinem Kragen, rissen ihn hoch, er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„Bitte, bitte hör einfach auf…"

„Hast du schon genug?" flüsterte Orion, sein heißer Atem in Sirius' Ohr.

„Ja, bitte, Vater," hauchte Sirius.

„Zu schade!" schrie Orion und ließ seine Faust in Sirius' Gesicht krachen, so dass sein Kopf von der Kraft des Einschlags zurückgerissen wurde. „Du hast genug –" ein weiterer Schlag – „wenn ich sage, dass du –" ein Ellbogen in den Bauch ließ ihn zusammenbrechen –„genug hast!"

Sirius glitt zurück in die Dunkelheit, brach auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Bitte, lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" schrie er. „Ich hab nichts getan!"

„Nichts getan?" brüllte Orion. „Nichts getan! Du hast alles getan! Du bist der Grund für alles!"  
Orion riss Sirius am Kragen nach oben und rammte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Wag es ja nicht noch einmal so mit mir zu reden!" schrie er und seine Hände fanden den Weg zu Sirius' Hals.

Sirius' kleine Hände krallten sich in Orions riesige, seine Füße traten um sich. Die Leere setzte seine Lungen in Brand, zerknüllte sie wie wertloses Pergament. Sein Herz schlug angestrengt, sandte ein rhythmisches Dröhnen in seine Ohren. „Tot. Tot. Tot. Tot. Tot."

Sirius würde sterben. Und das letzte was er sah, war das Gesicht seines Vaters.


	65. Chapter 65

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel fünfundsechzig**

Die Dunkelheit verschlang all die Lichter am Rande seines Blickfelds, ließ nur das schwarze Feuer in Orions Augen zurück. Seine Lungen schrien nach Luft, sein Gehirn brauchte Sauerstoff.

Dunkelheit schlich sich in seine Sicht, wie der neblige Rand einer Sturmwolke, verbarg alles vor seinem Blick. So würde er also sterben, ohne Würde; ein blutiger, zerbrochener Haufen in den Händen seines Vaters.

_Du wusstest schon immer was das Beste ist. _Der Satz driftete in seine Gedanken, und nahm langsam, pulsierend eine klarere Form an. _Wusstest schon immer…frag dich selbst, was das Wichtigste ist…_

Das Wichtigste war, dass sein Vater nicht gewann. Das Wichtigste war, dass er immer Recht gehabt hatte. Und verdammt, er würde jetzt nicht verlieren.

Ein blendender Blitz aus strahlendem Licht und Orion wurde zurückgeschleudert. Sirius kauerte am Boden und umklammerte seinen Hals, während er gierig die Luft einsog und fast in ihrer Reichhaltigkeit ertrank. Das gemaserte Holz der Dielenbretter driftete durch sein Blickfeld, während er den Sauerstoff hinunterwürgte und überrascht keuchte, als die Dunkelheit sich verzog.

Seine Magie war hervorgebrochen und hatte ihn verteidigt, so wie sie es getan hatte, als er noch klein war, bevor er gelernt hatte sie zu kontrollieren. _Danke, _dachte er. _Danke._

„Wie kannst du es wagen?" brüllte Orion und zog sich wieder auf die Beine. Er machte einen langsamen Schritt auf Sirius zu, der auf Händen und Knien auf dem Boden lag.

Adrenalin floss durch Sirius' Adern, sein Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht. Er stützte eine Hand gegen die Wand und nutze sie um sich selbst wieder in eine stehende Position zu ziehen. Seine Beine zitterten unter seinem Gewicht, doch er stand.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Junge," grollte Orion und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Bleib weg von mir," bellte Sirius.

„Was hast du zu mir gesagt?" fragte Orion zornig.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört.", sagte Sirius und richtete sich unter Schmerzen vollständig auf, löste sich von der Wand. Er schwankte ein wenig, blieb jedoch stehen. „Ich gehe."

„Das tust du nicht." Sagte Orion mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Sirius warf einen Blick auf die Treppe, wo Walburga und Regulus standen und die Szene beobachteten. Walburga sah gleichzeitig wütend und nervös aus, Regulus war vor Schock erbleicht. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und rannte die Treppe hoch.

Sirius riss seine Augen von der Stelle los, an der Regulus gestanden hatte. „Ich gehe. Und du versuchst besser nicht mich aufzuhalten." Er machte ein paar wackelige Schritte rückwärts. Orion rührte sich nicht.

Sirius drehte sich langsam um und blickte zur Tür. Er hörte einen Schrei und vier donnernde Schritte vor dem Zusammenprall. Er wurde zu Boden geworfen, Orion über ihm. Er wand sich, versuchte sich aufzurichten und loszureißen. Ein riesiger, schwarzer Stiefel senkte sich auf seine linke Hand und seine Ohren waren von seinen eigenen Schreien erfüllt.

Laute, schnelle Schritte und Walburgas Befehl „Nein!"

Orions Faust schlug in seinen Rücken, presste die Luft aus seinen Lungen.

Ein klapperndes Geräusch und das vertraute Stück Holz rollte auf ihn zu. Er schnappt es sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken und zielt über seine Schulter. „Impedimenta!" schrie er.

Ein Knall und Orion flog zurück, brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Regulus stand wie erstarrt, den Arm immer noch dorthin ausgestreckt, wo er Sirius' Zauberstab hingeworfen hatte, und starrte Sirius mit schlecht verhohlener Angst in die Augen.

Er konnte nichts sagen, hatte keine Zeit. Er rappelte sich auf, sogar mit Hilfe der zertrümmerten Hand und dann rannte er auf wackligen Beinen, zittrig vor Adrenalin, die Eichentür fiel krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Es war ein wenig kalt draußen, die Straßen durchnässt und spiegelglatt, doch es regnete nicht und der Himmel war klar. Seine Turnschuhe trommelten auf den rutschigen Asphalt, sandten mit jedem Schritt schmerzhafte Stöße durch seinen Körper.

Er wusste, wohin er ging, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken. Es war weit weg, aber es war seine einzige Möglichkeit, und dort würde er hingehen.

Es tat so weh, Merlin, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern je solche Schmerzen gehabt zu haben. Er atmete immer noch mit einem Pfeifen ein und mit einem Keuchen wieder aus. Seine Rippen waren immer noch zersplittert und bohrten sich wieder und wieder in sein Fleisch. Seine Hand war zertrümmert, er konnte sie nicht einmal mehr zur Faust ballen. Seine Hüfte schmerzte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und drohte zu verschwinden.

Doch er rannte weiter. Er musste weiter. Er würde nie ankommen, wenn er nicht weiter rannte. Er würde zusammenbrechen, oder einfach sterben und er würde nicht ankommen. Er brauchte Hilfe, aber er war allein, so, so, so allein.

Was konnte er daran schon ändern? Sein Spiegel war in seinem Koffer, in seinem Zimmer, in seinem alten Haus, das nicht mehr sein zu Hause war, voll von Verwandten, die keine Familie waren. Er hatte nicht mal Muggelgeld um ein Telefon zu benutzen und er kannte sowieso niemanden, der ein Muggeltelefon besaß.

Er konnte noch nicht apparieren, hatte noch keine Erlaubnis dafür, bei Merlin, er war doch erst sechzehn, was zur Hölle machte er eigentlich alleine hier draußen, weggelaufen ohne Hoffnung irgendwo anzukommen?

Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Er fühlte sich so schwach. Er stolperte, fing sich, und fiel dann trotzdem.

Er lag ganz still auf dem Gehsteig, spürte, wie seine Knochen durch das T-Shirt am Boden rieben, wenn seine Brust sich hob und er nach Atem rang. Er betastete seinen Hals, der so schrecklich weh tat. Er fühlte sich heiß an, entzündet. Er starrte auf die kleinen leuchtenden Stecknadelköpfe, die die Sterne waren, suchte nach dem Hundestern, konnte ihn nicht finden. Er war verloren.

Seine Augen brannten voll ungeweinter Tränen. Er konnte es nicht schaffen. Er hatte den Mut aufgebracht wegzulaufen und jetzt würde er hier auf der Straße sterben? Er verlor Blut, viel Blut. Er fühlte sich schwach, fragil, als könnte ihn die kleinste Sache zerbrechen. Das hatte sie schon.

„Ich will nicht sterben," flüsterte er und spürte wie sein angestrengter Atem stockte. „Bitte, ich will nicht sterben."

Wahrscheinlich war er schon aus dem Familienstammbaum entfernt worden. Vielleicht hatten sie schon seine Sachen verbrannt. Es würde sein, als hätte er dort nie existiert.

Seine Freunde würden nie erfahren, was mit ihm passiert war. Eines Nachts verschwunden, das wäre die Geschichte. Einfach weg. Niemand konnte ihn finden.

Kein großer Verlust.

Alle würden ihn vergessen. Er war nicht der selbstbewusste, beliebte Sirius Black, nicht mehr. Er war der schwache, verkorkste Sirius…was auch immer er ohne die Blacks war. Leicht zu vergessen.

Er wollte nicht vergessen werden. Er wollte nicht sterben. Es musste einen Weg geben, wie er dorthin kommen konnte.

Dann fiel es ihm plötzlich ein. Unter Qualen richtete er sich wieder auf und trat an die Bordsteinkante. Er streckte seinen Zauberstab aus. Mit einem _Knall!_ schoss leuchtend lila der Fahrende Ritter wie aus dem Nichts auf ihn zu und kam mit quietschenden Reifen vor ihm zum Stehen. Er nutzte das schockierte Schweigen des Fahrers und drückte ihm alles in die Hand, was er in der Tasche seiner Jeans fand – 5 Sickel, ein Brausedrop und ein Taschenspikoskop – und hoffte, dass es genug war.

Er hielt nur einen Moment inne, bevor er auf einem der Betten zusammenbrach um entweder zu leben oder zu sterben, was auch immer passierte. Nur einen Moment, nur lang genug um eine Adresse zu flüstern.


	66. Chapter 66

Un es geht endlich weiter...auch hier kommt jetzt endlich der Rest der Kapitel =) ich weiß, der Cliffhanger war echt gemein, aber ich hab es einfach nciht früher geschafft hier weiter hochzuladen ;) ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir nochmal und vielleicht gibt es ja am Ende hier auch noch ein paar kleine Reviews?^^

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel sechsundsechzig**

James stolperte verschlafen in die Küche, rieb sich die Augen und gähnte ausgiebig. Er zuckte zusammen, als er den kalten Boden unter seinen nackten Füßen spürte.

Es war beinahe ein Uhr morgens, doch seine Eltern waren noch immer auf der Party irgendeines langweiligen Ministeriumsbeamten, der nichts lieber wollte, als ein paar Hände zu schütteln und die Karriereleiter hochzuklettern.

Er war allein und das war auch der Grund dafür, dass er früh zu Bett gegangen war. Er hatte sonst nichts zu tun.

Es war ein schallendes _Peng!_ gewesen, das ihn aus seinem Bett gerissen hatte, und er war nach unten gegangen, um das zu erforschen, was seiner Meinung nach entweder eine große Explosion oder ein zusammenbrechendes Haus war.

Die Küche war gut beleuchtet. Er hatte vergessen, das Licht auszuschalten bevor er eingeschlafen war. Vermutlich war es gut, dass er aufgewacht war, sonst wäre seine Mutter bestimmt nicht sonderlich begeistert. Er war froh, dass das zusammenbrechende Haus nicht sein eigenes war.

Er durchquerte die Küche und trat ins Wohnzimmer, lugte durch die Vorhänge in die dunkle, ruhige Nacht. Nichts zu sehen.

_Was zur Hölle hat mich dann geweckt?_ fragte er sich verwirrt.

Ein schüchternes Knacken kam von der mächtigen, eindrucksvollen Eingangstür. Er drehte sich um und starrte sie an.

Er spitzte die Ohren. Es war nicht wirklich ein Knacken, sondern viel eher eine Art schwaches Klopfen.

Eine dunkle Vorahnung überkam James und er rannte die paar Schritte zur Tür, nestelte am Schloss und riss sie auf.

Sirius Black lehnte zusammengesackt im Türrahmen, seine Beine zitterten unter ihm, sein Blut tropfte langsam zu Boden.

James erstarrte für einen Moment, versuchte den Anblick zu verdauen. Blut rann von seiner Stirn über sein Kinn. Er hatte einen dunklen, blauen Fleck um sein Auge, der sich bis hinunter zu seinem Wangenknochen und nach hinten zu seiner Schläfe zog. Seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt, Blut tropfte stetig daraus hervor und James konnte die Überbleibsel eines heftigen Nasenblutens erkennen.

„Mein Gott," ein schockiertes Flüstern.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" krächzte Sirius und blickte flehend hoch zu James.

James' Unterkiefer klappte auf. Um Sirius' Hals sah man deutlich zwei dunkle Handabdrücke in dem abscheulichen Violett einer frischen Verletzung. Er konnte sehen, wie sich Sirius' Kehlkopf unter dieser scheußlichen Wunde bewegte, scharf und plötzlich als Sirius keuchend Hustete.

James trat einen Schritt zurück, öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter und bedeutete ihm hereinzukommen. Sirius stieß sich mit einem zerbrechlichen Arm vom Türrahmen ab und fiel prompt vornüber, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben.

„Whoa, Sirius, ganz langsam," sagte James und fing ihn auf. Er legte sich Sirius' Arm um die Schulter und ließ seinen eigenen um Sirius' schmale Taille gleiten. „Tut das weh?" fragte er sanft. „Kannst du laufen?"

„Alles tut weh," krächzte Sirius. „Ich kann laufen, wenn du mir hilfst."

Sie schafften es nach einer Ewigkeit in die Küche, und James platzierte Sirius in einem Stuhl. Er kniete sich vor seinen Freund und wartete.

„Ich – ich bin weggelaufen," würgte Sirius schließlich hervor.

„Guter Junge," flüsterte James atemlos.

Sirius nickte schwach.

„Wie hast du den ganzen Weg hierher geschafft?" fragte James sanft. „Warum bist du nicht zu Remus gegangen?"

Sirius versuchte sich aus dem Stuhl zu erheben. „Ich kann wieder gehen, wenn du nicht willst –"

„Nein, du kannst verdammt nochmal nicht gehen!" rief James und legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter. „Merlin."

Sirius nickte langsam und atmete tief ein. Der Atem rasselte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, als ob etwas gebrochen war. James betrachtete das Blut, das Sirius' ausgeleiertes T-Shirt durchtränkte. „Es ist Vollmond," sagte Sirius schließlich.

James Herz zog sich zusammen. Da saß Sirius vor ihm, mit schrecklichen Schmerzen und hatte beschlossen einen weiteren Weg auf sich zu nehmen, nur um Remus nicht zu stören.

Er betrachtete Sirius etwas genauer. Seine Haut war totenbleich, als ob er schon eine Menge Blut verloren hätte. Eine seiner Hände war merkwürdig verdreht. Er brauchte Hilfe.

„Bleib hier, nur eine Sekunde, okay?" bat ihn James. „Ich werde meine Eltern anrufen."  
Er wollte aufstehen, doch Sirius packte seinen Ärmel. „Nein. Geh nicht." Wisperte Sirius. „Bitte…bitte, verlass mich nicht."

James sah ihm in die Augen, sah die unermessliche Angst, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte und nickte. Sirius erwiderte das Nicken knapp, ließ James' Ärmel jedoch nicht los.

„Darf ich mal einen Blick drauf werfen?" fragte James sanft. „Vielleicht kann ich irgendwas tun."

Sirius nickte wieder und biss sich auf die Lippe. James betrachtete Sirius' Hemd, das Blut, das es bedeckte. „Da blutest du," sagte James.

Sirius ließ James' Ärmel los um den Saum seines eigenen Hemdes zu fassen und es ungeschickt mit seiner einen, heilen Hand über den Kopf zu ziehen. Es gab keine Worte um zu beschrieben, wie er aussah. Es ging so weit über schlank hinaus, weit weg von dünn, weit mehr als abgemagert. Seine Haut klammerte sich direkt an seine Knochen. James konnte sehen, wie seine Schlüsselbeine an seinem Halsansatz in einem scharfen Winkel ansetzten und spitz auf die zierlichen Schultern zuliefen.

Seine Haut war blutunterlaufen, dunkle Symbole einer defekten Familie. Blaue Flecke lagerten sich über blaue Flecke, manche immer noch in der Entstehung. Andere verfärbten sich an den Rändern schon gelblich, die Dunkelheit ging über in das durchscheinende Weiß, das nicht viel beruhigender war.

Feine Rinnsale aus Blut tropften seine entblößten Rippen hinab, Rot verschmierte seine Arme, als er versuchte die tiefe Senke unter seinen Rippen zu verbergen.

„Verdammte Scheiße." James blickte in Sirius' Augen und sah nichts bis auf schmerzerfüllte Leere, und Angst. Er schaute ein bisschen genauer hin, und bemerkte die Art, wie Sirius viel zu schnell blinzelte, wie er schwer schluckte, wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss. Als ob er versuchte nicht zu weinen.

Die einzigen Worte die James einfielen waren Flüche und Schimpfwörter, und die schienen nicht sehr hilfreich. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren. Die schlimmste Wunde, war mit Abstand die auf Sirius' linker Seiter. Der Schnitt zog sich einige Rippen entlang und schien tief. Knochen – war das Knochen? Verdammte Scheiße – schimmerte durch das Blut.

James griff hinter sich, nach dem Küchentuch, das auf dem Tisch lag und presste es gegen die Wunde. Sirius zuckte zusammen und wand sich. „Tut mir leid," sagte James ruhig. „Aber ich muss die Blutung stoppen, ja?"  
Sirius ließ ihn das Handtuch weiter auf den Schnitt halten „Halt es da fest, okay?" sagt James und legte Sirius' Hand vorsichtig auf das Handtuch.

„Okay," wisperte Sirius.

James stand auf und sah Sirius an. „Wie wärs mit einer Tasse Tee?"

Sirius blinzelte. „Klar."  
James ging hinüber zum Herd und setzte den Wasserkessel auf, behielt Sirius jedoch die ganze Zeit aufmerksam im Blick.

„Hör mal," sagte er vorsichtig und wartete bis Sirius ihm in die Augen blickte. Merlin, er sah so verloren aus.

Sirius reagierte langsam, als ob er irgendwo weit weg wäre. Seine Augen blickten ins Leere. Er zitterte. Gab es dafür nicht eine Muggel-Bezeichnung? Irgendeinen medizinischen Begriff, den er nie gelernt hatte.

Als er schließlich Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit hatte, räusperte sich James unsicher. „Hör zu, ich weiß, du willst nicht," fing er an, „aber du musst etwas essen. Auch wenn es nur etwas Kleines ist. Nur iss irgendwas, okay?"

Sirius wiedersprach nicht, er starrte einfach weiter auf seine gebrochene Hand.

Während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, schnitt James einen Apfel auf und legte die Stücke auf einen Pappteller. Der Kessel kreischte und Sirius zuckte zusammen. James verzog das Gesicht, packte den Kessel am Henkel und zog ihn vom Herd. Er goss das Wasser rasch in zwei Teetassen und trug sie dann zusammen mit dem Teller zum Tisch hinüber.

„Da," sagte er und stellte eine Tasse und den Teller vor Sirius. „Tut mir leid, dass es nichts schöneres ist," sagte er und deutete auf den Apfel. „Aber du weißt ja, ich kann nicht kochen." Er brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande, doch Sirius zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

„Iss," drängte ihn James sanft. Sirius nahm gehorsam ein Stück Apfel in die Hand und nahm einen kleinen Bissen.

„Meine Eltern sollten bald nach Hause kommen," sagte James. „Meine Mum, kriegt dich schon wieder in Ordnung." Oder vielleicht würden sie einen Blick auf ihn werfen und ihn ins Krankenhaus schleifen. Doch das würde James jetzt bestimmt nicht erwähnen.

„James – ich – danke – ich meine – ich hab nicht – und du –" Sirius kämpfte mit den Worten und verstummte, kaute unsicher auf seiner Lippe herum.

„Hey," flüsterte James. Er legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, okay? Alles wird gut."

Sirius atmete tief durch und nickte schließlich. „Danke."


	67. Chapter 67

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel siebenundsechzig**

Sirius Black hatte nichts mehr zu geben.

Er war nur noch eine Hülle seines früheren Selbst. Eine zerbrochene Hülle. Er war ein Körper, der nichts mehr enthielt, was einem Menschen ähnelte. Nur Schmerz und Verwirrung und Leere.

James murmelte leise, doch Sirius konnte die Worte nicht voneinander trennen. Er ließ sich von James' Gemurmel umspülen, lauschte nur schwach.

Die Sorge in James' Augen wuchs, wann immer Sirius es schaffte den Blick zu heben, was nicht sehr oft war. Unerklärlicherweise wurde sein Blick von den blutigen Tüchern angezogen, die James auf dem Küchentisch ablegte. Die Papiertücher waren durchtränkt von seinem Blut, das tiefe, trübe Scharlachrot das sie umhüllte, lauerte über ihnen wie ein drohender Tod. Sein Tod.

„Sirius? Sirius, beruhig dich. Es ist alles gut, beruhig dich." James' Stimme drang laut und deutlich in seine Gedanken. Er riss seine Augen von dem Blut los um sie auf James zu richten. Haselnussbraune Augen hinter einer Brille, die dringen geputzt werden musste, weit aufgerissen und angsterfüllt. Er wollte James sagen, dass er keine Angst haben brauchte. Er wollte dafür sorgen, dass die Panik in seinem Gesicht verschwand, dass er aufhörte auf das Blut zu starren, dass es aufhörte wehzutun und sich gleichzeitig so taub anzufühlen. Er wollte es alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Doch er konnte nicht.

Er blickte wieder zurück auf das Blut. Es sickerte aus den Papiertüchern, kroch über den Tisch. Und dann waren da plötzlich Hände und die Tücher waren verschwunden, hinterließen an ihrer Stelle nur orange-rote Schlieren.

James warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, während er etwas murmelte, was Sirius nicht mitbekam. Seine Hände waren rot gesprenkelt. Sirius sah, wie sich das Wasser aus dem Hahn pink färbte, als James sich das Blut von den Händen schrubbte.

Eine plötzliche Schwäche überkam ihn und zwang ihn sich schwer gegen den Tisch zu lehnen.

„Sirius? Nein, nein, nein," murmelte James panisch, seine nackten Füße hinterließen weit entfernte Geräusche auf den Fließen als er an Sirius' Seite eilte. Sirius spürte James' große Hände auf seinen Schultern, die ihn zwangen sich aufzusetzten, seinem Freund in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ich streng mich hier wirklich an, Sirius, also kannst du das jetzt nicht machen, okay? Du musst stark bleiben. Bleib bei mir, okay?" James sprach langsam und deutlich. Sirius nickte wieder. Die Worte fehlten ihm.

„In Ordnung. Hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen?" Sirius runzelte die Stirn, ließ seine Augen zufallen, versuchte sich zu erinnern. Alles was er sah war scharlachroter Schmerz.

„Ich weiß es nicht," krächzte er. „Ich weiß –"

„Schhh, es ist okay," sagte James sanft. Er ließ seine Finger durch Sirius' Haar gleiten, suchte nach Blut oder eine Beule oder irgendetwas anderes, das eine Verletzung andeuten würde.

„Aua," wimmerte Sirius als James' Finger leicht über seinen Hinterkopf strichen.

„Tut mir leid," sagte James.

Sirius sah zu, wie James plötzlich verschwamm, wie seine Sicht wieder klar wurde, nur um abermals zu verschwimmen. Er blinzelte, hob langsam die Hand und berührte sein Gesicht. Tränen.

Sirius Black weinte nicht. Das tat er einfach nicht. Weinen zeigt Schwäche, Verletzlichkeit. Das war das letzte, was Sirius zeigen wollte.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Tatze," sagte James, während er vorsichtig die Tränen trocknete.

„Ich weine nicht," sagte Sirius bestimmt, sogar als drei weitere Tränen über seine Wange liefen.

„Ich weiß, das machst du nicht." James lächelte leicht. „Ist dir kalt?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Du zitterst." James hob einen Finger und verließ die Küche für einen winzigen Augenblick, kam zurück, bevor Sirius die Zeit hatte in Panik zu geraten. „Hier." Er legte eine Decke um Sirius' Schultern und zog sie über Sirius' entblößter Brust zusammen.

„Besser?"

Sirius nickte stumm. Die Tränen waren versiegt, seine Augen waren wieder trocken, doch er spürte noch immer das feuchte Salz auf seiner Haut.

„Ist es – ist es okay wenn ich – hier bleibe?" fragte Sirius zerbrechlich.

„Du musst nicht mal fragen," sagte James.

Sirius blickte zurück auf den Tisch, überrascht zu sehen, dass die blutigen Schlieren verschwunden waren. Er schaute hinab auf seine verletzte, zermalmte Hand.

„Warum machst du das die ganze Zeit?" flüsterte James.

„Ich kann sie nicht richtig spüren," gab Sirius leise zu, die Augen immer noch auf die Hand gerichtet. „Sie ist irgendwie taub."

James biss sich auf die Lippe, zog voll Sorge die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Er hörte das Klirren eines Schlüssels, bis dieser schließlich die Tür aufschloss. Er hörte das Stöhnen der Scharniere, als die Tür sich öffnete. Das Klackern von Absätzen auf den Fließen der Eingangshalle.

„Mom. Dad." rief James laut, mit erzwungener Ruhe.

„James? Was machst du noch – oh mein Gott," Mr. Potter verstummte, als er die Küche betrat.

„Was ist passiert?" Mrs. Potter sog hörbar die Luft ein. Sirius riss seine Augen von seiner Hand los und schaute sie an.

„Sein Vater," sagte James und in seiner Stimme konnte man den unterdrückten Zorn hören. „Das ist alles was ich weiß."

„Sein Vater –?" sagte Mrs. Potter schwach, als sie den Raum durchquerte. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand sanft über Sirius' Wange, strich ihm das Haar aus den Augen.

„Er hat viel Blut verloren," sagte James, während er versuchte nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Er braucht das St. Mungos.", verkündete Mr. Potter. Sirius blinzelte und schaute zu ihm hoch. Mr. Potter war groß, so wie Sirius' Vater, aber nicht so imposant.

„Ich werd ihn stützen," sagte James hastig. „Er hat es kaum durch die Tür geschafft. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie er den ganzen Weg hierhergekommen ist."

Sirius versuchte aufzustehen, merkte jedoch, dass er es nicht konnte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, die Welt wurde schwarz. Er spürte James' Hand auf seinem Arm, die andere an Sirius' Schulter und dann stand er, ein Arm um James' Schulter geschlungen, seine Decke in einem Haufen auf dem Stuhl zurückgelassen.

Mrs. Potter sog abermals scharf die Luft ein und Sirius spürte, wie James seinen Kopf schüttelte. Sirius öffnete die Augen, doch davon wurde ihm schwindelig, es war alles zu viel auf einmal, also schloss er sie wieder und lehnte sich schwer gegen James, vertraute seinem Freund ihn zu führen. Seine Turnschuhe quietschten als sie über den Boden schlurften und er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der dreckigen Fußabdrücke die er höchstwahrscheinlich hinterließ. Ein Feuer knackte bedrohlich vor ihm, sein heißer Atem umschlang ihn. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah warmes Orange, sah Flohpulver in den Flammen glitzern, sah, wie es die Flammen so grün färbte wie Slytherins Schlange.

Er richtete seinen Blick auf James; James flüsterte etwas, das er nicht richtig hören konnte. Sie traten in die Flammen und James sagte laut und deutlich wo sie hinwollten.

Sirius' Augen wurden zugepresst, als sie begannen sich zu drehen, er sackte gegen James und er spürte, wie dieser sich abmühte ihn aufrecht zu halten.

Als sie aus dem Feuer stolperten, öffnete Sirius seine Augen wieder und musste wegen des glänzenden Weiß im St. Mungos blinzeln. Die Böden schimmerten, die Wände waren steril. Der Geruch war Übelkeit erregend.

„Sirius, komm. Sirius. Sirius!" James rief nach ihm, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er war eingefroren, so kalt. Es war weiß und kalt wie Schnee, doch es war mitten im Sommer. Oder nicht? Er konnte es nicht mehr sagen. Er konnte nicht weiter. Seine Brust schmerzte wieder, sein Herz schlug zu schnell. Tot, tot, tot, tottot, tottot, tottottot.

Es war eine Erleichterung, als das Weiß sich dem endlosen Schwarz ergab.


	68. Chapter 68

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel achtundsechzig**

James weigerte sich Sirius' Seite zu verlassen. Seine Eltern waren verschwunden um etwas zu Essen zu suchen, doch er war nicht gegangen. Er konnte nicht gehen.

Sirius hatte ein Einzelzimmer bekommen, eines der unendlich vielen bleichen Zimmer des St.-Mungo-Hospitals für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Eigentlich ziemlich merkwürdig, dachte James, dass sie Sirius hierhergebracht hatten, wo doch absolut nichts magisches an seinen Verletzungen war. Sie hatten keine gesonderte Abteilung für Leute, die von ihren Vätern geschlagen wurden. Sirius lag auf der Station für Verletzungen durch Tierwesen, was James' Meinung nach, ziemlich treffend war.

James fand es ziemlich frustrierend, dass sie nicht einfach ihren Zauberstab hatten schwingen können um Sirius zu heilen. Es waren einige Behandlungen durchgeführt worden, nach denen Sirius eher noch schlimmer aussah als vorher, obwohl viele seiner auffälligeren Verletzungen verschwunden waren. Zum Beispiel sein blaues Auge war längst verschwunden, doch seine Rippen waren nur verbunden anstatt geheilt. James war sich nicht sicher, warum sie das taten, doch er war kein Heiler, also ließ er es auf sich beruhen.

Sie waren schon seit etwa sechs Stunden im St. Mungos. Die meiste Zeit hatte er damit verbracht in Sirius leerem Zimmer zu warten und unruhig in einem unbequemen Stuhl vor sich hinzudösen. Als sie Sirius zurückgebracht hatten, hatten die Heiler James gebeten sie zu informieren wenn Sirius aufwachte.

Deshalb blieb James in seinem unbequemen Stuhl sitzen und starrte seinen Freund an. Er betrachtete Sirius' eingesunkene Augen, die dunklen Schatten, die seine Haut darunter verdunkelten. Er betrachtete die Zerbrechlichkeit von Sirius' Händen, seine Haut, eine dünne, blasse Membran, die sich über Knochen spannte. Er sah zu, wie sich Sirius' Brust sanft hob und senkte, fragte sich, wie sehr das mit gebrochenen Rippen wohl weh tat oder ob sich Sirius sich daran inzwischen einfach gewöhnt hatte.

Es beunruhigte ihn, dass Sirius noch nicht erwacht war. Die Heiler hatten gesagt, es könnte eine Weile dauern; er hatte wieder Herzprobleme gehabt. Sie hatten nichts Genaueres gesagt und er hatte nicht gefragt. Er wollte, dass Sirius aufwachte, dass er ihm erzählte was passiert war, dass es ihm gut ging.

Andererseits war er noch nicht bereit dazu ihm gegenüber zu treten. Er brauchte Zeit um sich zu fassen. Diese ganze Nacht war einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er wusste nichtmal was er sagen sollte.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte mit Lily reden. Oder Remus. Oder sogar Peter," sagte James in die leere Luft hinein. „Aber das kann ich nicht, oder? Du bist den ganzen Weg zu mir gekommen um Remus nicht zu stören. Lily ist in ihrem Muggelhaus, also kann sie hier nicht wirklich helfen. Peter ist im Urlaub…irgendwo. Merlin, ich kann mich nicht mal erinnern wo. Also bleiben nur wir beide."

James seufzte laut. „Was soll ich dir nur sagen, Tatze?"

Sirius rührte sich nicht, er lag einfach weiter reglos da, so klein und zerbrochen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du weggelaufen bist. Ich bin froh, dass du zu mir gekommen bist, auch wenn Remus näher war. Ich bin froh, dass wir dich hergebracht haben und es dir besser gehen wird." James stand auf und streckte seinen Rücken.

Er begann auf und ab zu laufen. „Was mir Sorgen macht ist, dass du nicht zugelassen hast, dass ich es jemandem erzähle. Ich mag es nicht, dass du so lange dort geblieben bist. Ich mag es nicht, dass du auftauchst, mit riesigen Quetschungen um deinen Hals als wärst du erwürgt worden. Ich mag es nicht, dass du nur noch ein Skelett bist und es nicht mal siehst."

James blieb stehen, er fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich erschöpft. „Ist wahrscheinlich das erste Zeichen von Wahnsinn, mit sich selbst zu reden." Er hielt inne. „Aber eigentlich rede ich wohl mit dir. Also auch wenn du mich nicht hören kannst, bin ich offenbar nicht verrückt."

Er runzelte die Stirn und trat näher an Sirius' Bett. „Aber weißt du was verrückt ist?" fragte er.

„Das," antwortete er sich selbst und hob Sirius' Arm, ganz vorsichtig, damit seine Berührung keine blauen Flecke auf der zarten Haut hinterließ. „Schau dich an, Sirius. Das ist einfach zu viel. Oder soll ich sagen nicht genug? Du musst damit aufhören. Du musst _essen_. Und es ist mir egal, ob es dich wütend macht das zu hören."

Er ließ Sirius' Arm wieder dorthin sinken, wo er zuvor auf der Decke gelegen hatte.

„Natürlich hast du keine Ahnung, was ich grade zu dir sage, oder?" fragte James traurig und ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen.

Sirius blieb weiterhin reglos, wie tot, die Augen fest geschlossen. James seufzte abermals.

„Was soll ich dir bloß sagen?"

Irgendwann, er war sich nicht sicher wann genau, wurde Sirius bewusst, dass er wach war. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und er fühlte sich ziemlich einsam, doch er war eindeutig wach.

Er wusste es wegen der Schmerzen. Sie waren nicht entsetzlich, sie waren nicht überwältigend, doch sie waren eindeutig, ständig vorhanden. Sie waren nicht ansatzweise so schlimm, wie sie gewesen waren, doch da war ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in seiner Brust, das gleichzeitig neu und vertraut wirkte.

Das zweite, das in sein Bewusstsein Drang, war die Tatsache, dass jemand sprach. Die Stimme war schwach, weit weg, mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung, der mit dem Versuch eines beruhigenden Klanges überspielt wurde.

Sirius öffnete seine Augen einen winzigen Spalt und zuckte von der Helligkeit dahinter zusammen. Trotzdem zwang er sich die Augen aufzuschlagen.

Eine verschwommene Form beugte sich über ihn und wandelte sich langsam in das vertraute Gesicht von James Potter.

„Hey," flüsterte James mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sirius murmelte irgendetwas, das sowohl für ihn als auch für James völlig unverständlich war. Sein Hals schmerzte noch immer, war trocken und kratzig. Er beäugte das Glas Wasser auf dem Tisch neben ihm.

„Oh, hier," sagte James. Er half Sirius sich aufzusetzen und reichte ihm dann das Glas Wasser, was Sirius dankbar annahm.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius leise, sein Hals schmerzte noch immer.

„Du bist im St. Mungos," antwortete James und spielte unruhig mit dem Saum von Sirius Decke. „Du hattest wieder Herzprobleme und bist zusammengebrochen." Das erklärte die Schmerzen in seiner Brust.

„Wie lang?" fragte Sirius.

„Nur über Nacht," beruhigte ihn James rasch. „Naja, und den halben Tag heute. Das ist ziemlich gut, wenn man bedenkt…"

„Wenn man was bedenkt?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass – dass es ziemlich schlecht aussah, wegen der Erschöpfung und der Unterernährung und allem…"

„Ich bin nicht unterernährt," informierte ihn Sirius.

„Doch mein Freund, das bist du," sagte James. „Mal ehrlich, du warst ein verdammtes Skelett bevor du die Schule verlassen hast und ich verwette meinen Besen darauf, dass du seitdem nicht eine anständige Mahlzeit hattest."

„Ich –" begann Sirius, doch James unterbrach ihn.

„Ich will nicht darüber streiten, okay? Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass du unterernährt bist, nicht ich. Diskutier das mit denen."

Sirius warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, schwieg jedoch.

„Hör zu…" fing James unsicher an. „Die Heiler haben jede Menge Fragen gestellt und ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich ihnen sagen sollte."

„Was für Fragen?" fragte Sirius, mit einem sinkenden Gefühl im Bauch.

„Naja, wir mussten ihnen erzählen, dass es dein Vater war –"

„Ihr habt was?" rief Sirius. „Warum?"

„Sie hätten sonst deine Eltern benachrichtigt!" erklärte James hastig. „Wir dachten nicht, dass du das willst."

„Oh," sagte Sirius leise, und senkte den Blick. „Richtig."

„Du musst es ihnen nachher noch selber erzählen, weil die Gesetze der Zauberer besagen, dass unsere Aussage nicht reicht. Naja, und dann wollten sie noch wissen…was genau passiert ist und ich wusste es nicht." James verlagerte unruhig sein Gewicht und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Sie haben nach Flüchen und Tränken gefragt, und Merlin, Sirius, das haben sie doch nicht getan…oder?"

„Flüche?" flüsterte Sirius. „Doch, haben sie."

James schüttelte seinen Kopf, feste, stieß dann plötzlich seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Er wandte sich um und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Er hob einen Arm über den Kopf und schmetterte seine Hand gegen die Wand, dann lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die Scheibe.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Sirius mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen."

„Verdammt Sirius, hör auf dich zu entschuldigen," sagte James. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld und ich weiß nicht, warum du das denkst."

Sirius zuckte zusammen und verstummte. James seufzte schwer, sein Atem bildete einen leichten Nebel auf dem Fenster.

„Tut mir leid, ich sollte dich nicht so anfahren. Du liegst im verdammten Krankenhaus und ich schrei dich an."

„Ist schon in Ordnung," sagte Sirius mit schwacher Stimme. Er zupfte an einem losen Faden im Saum seiner Decke. James atmete tief ein und drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich sollte eigentlich den Heiler holen, sobald du aufwachst, aber ich dachte du hättest gerne eine kleine Warnung was sie so fragen werden." Er durchquerte den Raum und öffnete die Tür. „Ich geh den Heiler holen, in Ordnung?"

Sirius nickte und James verschwand, ließ Sirius vollkommen alleine.

Er verdrehte den Deckenzipfel in seiner Hand, kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. _Oh hör auf damit. Er ist doch nur ein paar Minuten weg,_ sagte er sich. Es war lächerlich. Warum war er so abhängig?

Sirius hörte schwere Schritte an seiner Zimmertür und er drehte sich um, nur um anstatt der vertrauten Gestalt seines besten Freundes einen weitaus größeren, bedrohlicheren Schatten zu sehen.

Seine breite Gestalt nahm fast den gesamten Türrahmen ein, sein Umhang blähte sich leicht, als er in den Raum trat. Dunkle Augen brannten unter Augenbrauen, die in einem drohenden Blick zusammengezogen waren.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und Sirius' potentieller Schrei wurde von der Stille verschlungen. Ein weiteres_ wisch_ von dem Stab aus Mahagoni und die Tür klappte zu, das Schloss klickte scharf.

Zwei lange Schritte und er war am Bett, lehnte sich über Sirius, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Du dachtest du könntest einfach gehen? Du dachtest ich würde dich gehen lassen?" Orion lächelte boshaft. „Falsch gedacht."

Sirius versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch sein Vater packte seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Und unseren Ruf aufs Spiel zu setzen…törichter Bengel. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie wütend ich war, als ich gehört hab, dass du hier bist…Natürlich wirst du es bald genug wissen," zischte Orion und verengte seinen Griff um Sirius' Arm bis er schmerzhaft wurde.

„Bitte nicht," versuchte Sirius zu sagen, doch der Schweigezauber tat seine Arbeit.

Orion lachte bitter. „Armselig." Er verdreht Sirius' Arm, feste, und lachte beim Anblick von Sirius' stummen Schreien. Dann fand seine Hand den Weg an Sirius' Kehle.

Die Türklinke wackelte, jemand versuchte reinzukommen. Doch Orion hörte es nicht. Sirius wehrte sich gegen Orion, doch sein Griff war zu fest und er konnte nicht atmen, seine Sicht verdunkelte sich an den Rändern. „Ich bringe zu Ende, was ich angefangen habe." Zischte Orion. „Du wirst mir keinen Ärger mehr bereiten."

Ein gedämpfter Zauberspruch, ein scharfer Knall und mehrere Leute drängten in den Raum. Orion wirbelte herum, eine Hand noch immer an Sirius' Hals, mit der anderen zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Lassen sie ihn los," sagte Mr. Potter, mit gezücktem Zauberstab und gefährlich verengten Augen.

„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Potter," knurrte Orion. Sein Griff hatte sich ein winziges bisschen gelockert und gewährte Sirius ein kleines bisschen Sauerstoff. Doch er bekam noch immer nicht genug Luft.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie Sirius wehtun," sagte Mr. Potter durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Lassen sie ihn los, sofort."

Orion warf einen Blick auf Sirius und schüttelte seinen Kopf ganz leicht. Seine Hand löste sich von Sirius' Hals und bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, disapparierte Orion.

Sirius' Hände schossen nach oben um seinen Hals zu schützen, während er verzweifelt hustete und nach Luft rang. Ein Heiler eilte zu ihm herüber.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sirius. Du musst nur atmen. Langsamer. Es ist jetzt alles in Ordnung," murmelte der Heiler beruhigend. Sirius tat was ihm gesagt wurde, doch trotzdem dauerte es noch einige Minuten, bis er wieder richtig atmen konnte.

Der Heiler nahm sanft Sirius' unverletzten Arm, legte seine Finger auf Sirius' Handgelenk und schaute auf seine Uhr. „So ist es besser," sagte er, als er Sirius' Arm wieder losgelassen hatte.

„Mein Name ist Guthrie LaFolle. Ich bin dein Heiler," stellte er sich vor. Sirius sah ihn an, schweigend. Er betrachtete die buschigen, grauen Augenbrauen über den freundlichen blauen Augen, die Hornbrille, die auf einer eher großen Nase saß, welche wiederum über einem beruhigenden Lächeln schwebte. Der Mann war groß, wie Orion, doch er hatte eine entspannte Haltung, die auf eine gelassene Persönlichkeit schließen ließ.

„Ich würde mir gerne noch deinen anderen Arm anschauen, wenn das in Ordnung ist," sagte LaFolle. Sirius nickte stumm seine Zustimmung. Er fühlte sich plötzlich erschöpft, zu schwach um irgendetwas zu verweigern.

Während LaFolle seinen Arm untersuchte, riskierte Sirius einen Blick zu James. James' Augen waren geweitet, verängstigt, fragend. Für ihn war es vorher nicht real gewesen, die Dinge, mit denen Sirius tagtäglich lebte.

„Aua," jaulte Sirius als LaFolle seinen verletzten Arm betastete. Doch er machte keinen Ton.

„Oh!" sagte Mr. Potter und schwang seinen Zauberstab. „Besser?"

„Ja," sagte Sirius schwach, seine Stimme schockierend rau.

„Nur ein Bruch würde ich sagen," sagte LaFolle. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und der Schmerz war verschwunden.

„Danke," flüsterte Sirius. Er senkte den Blick auf seine Decke.

„Ich hatte ein paar Fragen an dich…" begann LaFolle. „Aber ich sehe, dass du ziemlich müde bist. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du dich jetzt ausruhst und wir uns später unterhalten?"

Sirius nickte dankbar. LaFolle lächelte und mit einem kurzen Abschied verließ er das Zimmer. Mr. Potter folgte ihm doch sie hielten kurz hinter der Tür inne.

„Sirius…" flüsterte James. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du siehst wie…" begann Sirius, doch der Rest seiner Worte ging verloren, als sein Atem abermals stockte. Er biss sich fest auf die Lippe und sah zu Boden. Er fühlte sich bloßgestellt. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben all das geheim zu halten und jetzt war es für alle zu sehen gewesen. Und er sah so schwach aus…

„Schhh," sagte James sanft. „Es ist in Ordnung." James legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Rücken und fing an beruhigend im Kreis zu reiben.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass mich jemals irgendjemand so sieht," flüsterte Sirius.

„Das ist nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst," wisperte James heftig.

Nach einigen langen Minuten, kehrte Heiler LaFolle mit einem Kelch zurück. Sirius schluckte den Trank ohne Fragen zu stellen. James kehrte in seinen Stuhl zurück und Sirius legte sich hin. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er eingeschlafen.


	69. Chapter 69

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel neunundsechzig**

Remus' Hand umklammerte krampfhaft James' Brief, während er sich seinen Weg durch die langen Gänge des St. Mungos suchte. Er warf wieder einen Blick auf das zerknitterte Stück Pergament, suchte in James' chaotischem Gekritzel nach einer Zimmernummer.

Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, hatte James einfach nie gelernt einen Brief auf dieselbe Art und Weise zu schreiben, wie jeder andere Mensch. Was normalerweise völlig in Ordnung war, nur wenn er in Eile war oder nervös wurde, schienen seine Buchstaben sich nicht auf dieselbe Art und Weise anzuordnen wie die anderer Menschen. Die vertrauten Formen, nach denen man normalerweise sucht um bestimmte Buchstaben zu identifizieren, waren in James' Schrift vollkommen abwesend.

Wenn Remus sein gesamtes Können im Entziffern von James' Sauklaue anwandte, dann stand in dem Brief in etwa folgendes:

_Remus,_

_Nicht sicher ob ichs dir schon erzählen darf, aber nachdem du inzwischen mit deinem kleinen, pelzigen Problem fertig sein dürftest, glaub ich, dass ich darf. Sirius ist letzte Woche von zu Hause abgehauen, ist zu mir gekommen. Er war in keinem guten Zustand und wir haben ihn ins St. Mungos gebracht._

_James_

_P.S. Ich hab vergessen wo Peter in den Ferien hingefahren ist, also konnte ich ihm keinen Brief schicken…_

_P.P.S. Zimmernummer…_

An der Stelle, wo die Zimmernummer stehen sollte, waren einige Zeichen, die Remus nur als Hieroglyphen beschreiben konnte. Seufzend sah sich Remus nach irgendwelchem Krankenhauspersonal um, das er fragen könnte. Er hätte vielleicht an der Rezeption fragen sollen, doch da hatte er den Brief noch nicht ganz gelesen.

Als er den Brief am Morgen erhalten hatte, war er nur bis zum Wort „St. Mungos" gekommen, bevor er seinen Eltern zugerufen hatte, dass er den Tag in London verbringen würde, aus der Haustür gestürmt war und mit seinem Zauberstab den Fahrenden Ritter herbeigewunken hatte.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, können sie mir sagen, in welchem Zimmer Sirius Black ist?" fragte Remus höflich einen ältlichen Zauberer, der ein Namensschild trug.

Der Zauberer, offensichtlich sehr damit beschäftigt etwas in einer Akte zu notieren, antwortete nur mit einem Wedeln seines Armes in Richtung dreier Türen an der rechten Seite des Ganges.

„Ähm, danke," murmelte Remus. Er wanderte den Gang hinunter, lugte durch die offenen Türen und suchte seine Freunde.

Was auch immer Remus erwartete hatte, es war nicht das was er vorfand. Er hatte gedacht, dass Sirius nach einer Woche im St. Mungos besser aussehen würde. Er hatte gehofft James und Sirius zu sehen, wie sie lachten und Scherze über irgendetwas machten und dass es fast wieder wie in alten Zeiten wäre, weil Sirius endlich Hilfe bekam.

Stattdessen fand er Sirius allein im Zimmer. Er saß im Bett, gegen mehrere Kissen gelehnt, damit er lustlos in dem Teller Essen herumstochern konnte, der auf einem Tablett auf seinem Schoß stand. Blaue Flecke verunstalteten seine Haut, bedeckten seine Arme, eine Seite seines Gesichts, sogar seinen Hals.

„Merlin," entfuhr es Remus in einem Flüstern, und Sirius ließ vor Überraschung seine Gabel fallen.

„Moony, was machst du hier?" fragte Sirius, offensichtlich geschockt. Seine Stimme war heiser und schwach.

„James hat mir einen Brief geschickt…" Remus verstummte und machte einige weitere Schritte in den Raum hinein. „Sirius…was ist _passiert?_"

„Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht," fing Sirius an. „Obwohl, nein, wahrscheinlich ist es das sogar. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen!" fügte er rasch hinzu, als er sah wie Remus erbleichte. „Die haben mir einen Haufen Tränke gegeben, damit es nicht zu weh tut."

„Warum heilen sie es nicht einfach?" fragte Remus, entspannte sich jedoch etwas.

„Heute kommt so ein Kerl vom Ministerium," sagte Sirius. „Sie müssen mich weiter so schlecht aussehen lassen, damit sie eine einstweilige Verfügung erwirken können." Er versuchte zu klingen, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, doch Remus konnte die Angst in seiner Stimme hören.

„Das ist gut, Sirius," sagte Remus sanft und setzte sich in den Stuhl neben Sirius' Bett. „Dann bist du jetzt in Sicherheit."

„Noch nicht," sagte Sirius und warf einen langen Blick auf die Tür.

„Deine Familie wird hier nicht herkommen," sagte Remus.

„Ist mein Vater schon," Sirius' Stimme klang hohl. „Hat versucht mich umzubringen," sagte er und zeigte auf die Quetschungen um seinen Hals. „Vermute mal er wollte nicht, dass man irgendeinen Spruch auf seinen Zauberstab zurückführen kann…"

„Aber sie haben ihn festgenommen?" flüsterte Remus atemlos.

„Nein," sagte Sirius knapp und warf abermals einen Blick zur Tür. Er fingerte am Saum seiner Bettdecke herum und Remus konnte sehen, wie sich die Knochen in seinem Handgelenk bewegten.

„Ich nehme an, das solltest du essen, oder?" schlug Remus vor und betrachtete den Auflauf auf dem Teller vor Sirius.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger," murmelte Sirius und ließ die Decke los um die Arme um seinen Körper zu schlingen.

„Du musst damit aufhören, Sirius," sagte Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest," murmelte Sirius, konnte ihm jedoch nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Doch, das weißt du," insistierte Remus. „Du musst aufhören uns was vorzumachen."

„Mach ich gar nicht!"

„Doch, das machst du. Du erzählst uns immer wieder, dass es dir gut geht, dass du in Ordnung bist, obwohl wir dabei zusehen können wie du immer weniger wirst. Wie viel wiegst du jetzt? Vierzig Kilo? Dreißig?"

Sirius schwieg, biss seine Zähne fest zusammen und wandte den Blick ab.

„Schau, Sirius," sagte Remus sanft. „Ich versuche doch nicht dir die Schuld an irgendetwas zu geben –"

„Hört sich aber so an," schnappte Sirius.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen dich so zu sehen," antwortete Remus ehrlich.

„Da musst du dir eh keine Sorgen mehr drum machen," sagte Sirius bitter. „Die Stecken mich in irgendsoeine _Behandlung_. Ich muss zu einem _Therapeuten_," er sprach diese Worte mit Verachtung.

„Ich nehme an, das war nicht deine Idee?" fragte Remus vorsichtig.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will da nicht hin."

„Du willst also nicht gesund werden?"

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht krank!" widersprach Sirius.

„Du glaubst also, sich nach dem Essen zu übergeben ist normal?" fragte Remus.

Sirius blinzelte überrascht. „Wa-was?"

„Das ist es, was du gemacht hast, oder? So hast du weiter Gewicht verloren obwohl wir dir beim Essen zugeschaut haben." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab es ewig nicht verstanden. Ich hätte es merken müssen."

„Ich hab nicht – Ich mein, ich bin nicht –"

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sirius. Naja, ich meine natürlich nicht, es ist wirklich schlecht für dich. Aber ich bin nicht böse. Ich will nur, dass du Hilfe bekommst," sagte Remus sehr ernst.

Sirius wandte sich ab, blinzelte ein paar Mal ganz schnell.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie das ist, Remus," sagte Sirius nach einem Moment. „Wenn Leute dir immer erzählen, dass du nicht gut genug bist, dass du nicht gut genug sein kannst. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie das ist, wenn du weißt, dass jeder noch so kleine Fehler den du machst, ernsthafte Konsequenzen haben wird. Ihr denkt alle ich bin verrückt," sagte er schwach. „Aber das bin ich nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht bist," flüsterte Remus.

„Ich bin es leid," sagte Sirius. „Ich bin es leid, dass alles immer so verdammt schwer ist."

„Dann lass uns helfen," sagte Remus. „Weißt du, es ist in Ordnung Hilfe anzunehmen."

Sirius sah mit fragenden Augen zu ihm hoch. „Ist es das? Denn es fühlt sich an, als müsste ich mich noch mehr auf andere Leute verlassen, als wäre ich noch abhängiger."

„Dafür sind Freunde da, du sollst dich auf uns verlassen.", machte ihm Remus sanft klar.

Sirius kaute unsicher auf seiner Lippe herum. Dann nahm er die Gabel in die Hand.

Remus lächelte.

„Moony?" sagte Sirius mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ja?"

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass das hier richtig ist?"

„Essen? Ganz sicher."

„Es fühlt sich aber nicht richtig an."

„Daran werden wir arbeiten."

Sirius nickte und nahm zögernd einen kleinen Bissen. Remus konnte die Anstrengung, den Kampf und sogar Angst in seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Vertrau mir."

Sirius nahm einen weiteren Bissen und kaute sehr langsam und bedächtig.

Remus konnte nicht anders. Er freute sich. Er wusste, dass Sirius' Probleme noch lange nicht gelöste waren, aber zumindest war das ein Anfang.


	70. Chapter 70

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel siebzig**

Sirius beobachtete den Mann vom Ministerium zwar leicht amüsiert, doch auch mit Besorgnis.

Es war ein kleiner, zur Glatze neigender Mann in einem altmodischen Umhang und einer starken Neigung zu nervösen Zuckungen. Er hatte eine abgenutzte, schwarze Aktentasche mit zwei angelaufenen, goldenen Schnallen bei sich, die er wiederholt auf und zu schnappen ließ. Sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet und er wedelte sich ständig, mit den zerknitterten Papieren, die er mit seiner plumpen Hand umklammerte, Luft zu. Sein verbliebenes Haar war sehr fein und verlieh ihm das Aussehen einer sehr gestressten Person.

Obwohl er offensichtlich gestresst und in Eile war, unternahm der Mann wenig, um das Treffen hinter sich zu bringen. Er blieb einfach in dem Stuhl neben Sirius' Bett sitzen und spielte abwechselnd mit den Schnallen seiner Aktentasche oder fächelte sich mit den halb-erwürgten Papieren Luft zu.

Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt, doch Sirius schloss aus seinem Besucherausweis und dem Ministeriums-Abzeichen, dass sein Name Gaspard Worple war. Komischer Name, dachte er, doch er würde ihn nicht kommentieren. Sirius war vermutlich ebenfalls ein eher komischer Name.

„Hi," sagte Sirius probeweise, als Worple noch immer keine Anstalten machte das unangenehme Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

„Hallo," sagte Worple höflich. Er trommelte mit seinen Finger auf seiner Aktenmappe herum.

Sirius wartete einige Sekunden, doch Worple sprach nicht weiter.

„Ähm, worauf warten wir?" fragte Sirius.

„Hat dein Heiler erwähnt, ob er vorhat zu kommen und mir deine Akte auszuhändigen?" Worples Blick huschte immer wieder von der Tür zu Sirius, dann zu den Papieren in seiner Hand, dann zurück zur Tür. Seine Augen bewegten sich so schnell, dass Sirius vom Zusehen fast schwindelig wurde.

„Er hat gesagt, er kommt später…" Sirius verstummte, als Worple ungeduldig seufzte.

„Na gut, dann können wir vermutlich einfach mit ein paar anderen Sachen anfangen," sagte der Mann und erhob sich. Er legte seine Aktentasche auf das Fußende von Sirius' Bett und öffnete sie, holte daraus zuerst einen einschüchternden Stapel Papier und dann eine ziemlich große Kamera hervor.

„Als erstes bin ich dazu verpflichtet, dich über die Gesetzte aufzuklären, die mit dem Rechtsweg einhergehen, den du beschreiten möchtest," sagte Worple. Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht knirschenden Unterton, der klang, wie das Kratzen von Metall auf Beton.

„Uh-huh," sagte Sirius, während er misstrauisch die Kamera beäugte.

Es gibt jede Menge alte Gesetze, die du beachten musst. Viele Gesetze, die in Stein gemeißelt sind."

Sirius ließ nervös seine Knöchel knacken. „Was meinen sie damit?"

„Reinblüter-Familien stehen im magischen Gesetz unter besonders starkem Schutz. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass es unmöglich ist," fügte Worple hastig hinzu. „Nur, dass es ziemlich aufwändig wird. Du musst jede Menge Formblätter ausfüllen, eine Stellungnahme verfassen. Beweise für den Missbrauch vorlegen…was in diesem Fall offensichtlich kein Problem sein wird."

Worple musterte ihn mit einem fast wohlwollenden Blick.

„Wird es eine Verhandlung geben?" fragte Sirius und fürchtete die Antwort.

„Nein, außer du willst Anzeige erstatten," sagte Worple und sah bei der Frage fast etwas verärgert aus.

„Will ich nicht," sagte Sirius rasch. Er wollte nur, dass es vorbei war.

Worple zog ein Taschentuch aus den tiefen seiner Tasche und wischte sich damit den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Dann wird es nur eine kurze Vorstellung beim Richter."

„Was ist der Unterschied?" fragte Sirius ungehalten, versuchte dann jedoch sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Es würde nichts bringen, den Mann vom Ministerium zu verärgern.

„Du musst nicht anwesend sein," sagte der Mann einfach. „Ich würde das mit den Fotos gerne jetzt schon erledigen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." Seine Worte waren höflich, doch sein Tonfall klang gereizt. Sirius warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Klar," murmelte er.

Gaspard Worple machte eine Menge Fotos. Jede Verletzung, die er bemerkte, wurde mindestens zehnmal dokumentiert. Sirius musste sein Hemd ausziehen, damit Worple die blauen Flecke auf seiner Brust und die Verbände um seine Rippen fotografieren konnte. Er musste sich gegen das Kopfteil seines Bettes lehnen und den Kopf in einer Weise abknicken, die seinem Rücken weh tat, um die Quetschungen um seinen Hals vollständig darzustellen.

Der gesamte Prozess fühlte sich viel zu invasiv an und wurde durch die aggressive Art von Gaspard Worple nur noch verschlimmert. Am Ende der Fotos, war Sirius fast dazu bereit, das Risiko, dass Orion ihn wieder fand, in Kauf zu nehmen.

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar," sagte Worple, während er die Kamera wieder in seine Aktentasche legte und diese zuschnappen ließ, „dass du einige Formblätter unterschreiben und eine Stellungnahme wirst schreiben müssen, um dich vollständig von deinen Eltern zu emanzipieren."

„Was?" fragte Sirius verständnislos.

„Um dich rechtmäßig ihrer Vormundschaft zu entziehen. Selbstständig zu sein. Verantwortlich für deine eigene Gesundheit und dein Wohlergehen." Worple betrachtete Sirius einen Moment. „Obwohl, du solltest dir vermutlich einen anderen Erwachsenen suchen, der sich um deine medizinischen Angelegenheiten kümmert. Das wäre wohl besser."

„Mich rechtmäßig entziehen…" Sirius verstummte.

„Na, du hast doch wohl nicht erwartet eine Verfügung gegen deinen Vater zu erwirken und in seinem Haus wohnen zu bleiben, oder?" fragte Worple ungläubig. „Nein, nein, nein. Du musste es schon selbst schaffen."

„Selbst schaffen," wiederholte Sirius schwach.

„Das ist ein bisschen offizieller als einfach nur Weglaufen, nicht wahr?" bemerkte Worple abwesend. „Gut. Also schau dir diese Papiere an und sei bereit sie zu unterzeichnen, wenn ich zurückkomme um es zu bezeugen…Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit Einsicht in dein Vermögen beantragen, um zu sehen, ob du die Mittel hast alleine zurecht zu kommen."

„Mein Vermögen?" stammelte Sirius, der nichts mehr verstand.

„Ja, ja, dein Bankkonto und so weiter…weißt du, wenn ich bald hier rauskomme, schaffe ich es vielleicht noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen nach Hause," murmelte Worple mehr zu sich selber. „Ich werd auf dem Weg nach draußen mit deinem Heiler sprechen. In Ordnung, wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder."

Dann war er verschwunden, der einzige Beweis für seine vorherige Anwesenheit: der Stapel Papiere auf Sirius' Schoß.

Emanzipation. Der Gedanke war ebenso befriedigend wie angsteinflößend. Es war das, was er immer gewollt hatte, oder nicht? Wegzukommen von seinen Eltern, seinen Cousins, allen Blacks…sich nie wieder darum sorgen zu müssen, nach Hause zurückzukehren…

Zu Hause. Wo würde sein zu Hause sein, wenn er sich von ihnen abschnitt? Er hätte keinen Ort zum Leben. Er würde sich einen Job suchen müssen, doch er bezweifelte, dass er genug Geld verdienen würde um seine Schulsachen zu bezahlen.

Der Gedanke unabhängig zu sein, verlieh ihm ein Gefühl der Macht. Es war befreiend zu wissen, dass er nie wieder von seinen Eltern kontrolliert werden würde. Doch es war auch überwältigend. Konnte er für sich selbst verantwortlich sein, so allein für sich sorgen?

Sein Bauch tat weh, ihm war schlecht. Es war zu viel Druck, diese Entscheidung. Und wenn er nicht einmal diese Entscheidung treffen konnte, wie sollte man dann von ihm erwarten können, dass er sich allein um sich selbst kümmerte?


	71. Chapter 71

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel einundsiebzig**

Die Tür zu Sirius' Zimmer war fast vollständig geschlossen, als Regulus ankam. Er stand unsicher davor und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

Er sah sich misstrauisch in dem leeren Gang um und ging abermals sicher, dass niemand anwesend war, der ihn erkennen könnte. Er wusste nicht, was seine Eltern tun würden, wenn sie ihn hier fanden, doch er vermutete, dass es nicht sehr angenehm wäre.

Regulus schlich sich vorsichtig näher an die Tür heran, hielt die Luft an, damit er nicht gehört wurde und warf einen kurzen Blick durch den Spalt zwischen der Tür und dem Türrahmen.

Er konnte einen eher schlaksigen Zauberer sehen, der lässig in einem Stuhl am Fußende von Sirius' Bett saß. Der Mann hatte ordentlich gekämmtes, braunes Haar, das von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war und trug eine Hornbrille, die sehr grade auf seiner Nase, über einem eher krummen Lächeln, saß. Sein Umhang war modisch, aber hoffnungslos zerknittert, während sein Kragen glatt gebügelt, aber nicht zugeknöpft war und somit schlaff herunterhing. Er sah aus, wie ein Mann voller Widersprüche, und doch mochte Regulus ihn irgendwie. Er schien ziemlich nett zu sein, wenn sein ständiges Lächeln etwas zu sagen hatte.

Regulus spitzte die Ohren um zu hören, was gesagt wurde. Er konnte dumpfes Gemurmel hören, was vermutlich von seinem Bruder kam, da sich die lächelnden Lippen des widersprüchlichen Mannes nicht bewegten. Er hörte, wie die Stimme am Ende des Satzes höher wurde, und schloss, dass Sirius wohl eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Also," sagte der Mann mit einer Stimme, die überraschend hoch und doch sanft und beruhigend war. „Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, die Papiere zu unterschreiben, oder nicht?"

Es entstand eine Pause in der Sirius vermutlich nickte oder etwas in die Richtung.

„Was hält dich dann noch zurück?"

Murmel, murmel, murmel. Regulus verzog verärgert sein Gesicht. Warum hatte Sirius nie gelernt sich deutlich zu artikulieren? Das hier war so frustrierend.

„Ah…ich sehe, das ist eine etwas verzwickte Lage. Aber vielleicht solltest du warten, bis du dir da sicher bist, bis Mr…Worple war es, hast du gesagt? Mr. Worple kommt heute. Vielleicht hat er etwas gefunden, von dem du nichts wusstest. Unsere Zeit ist fast vorbei, aber…sprechen wir noch einen Moment über Essen?"

Eine Welle aus Schock und Erleichterung überkam Regulus. Ein Therapeut war da um mit Sirius über Essen zu sprechen? Regulus hatte nicht realisiert, dass es so schlimm war. Oder doch, das hatte er. Er hatte gemerkt, dass Sirius viel, viel zu dünn war. Aber wie schwer konnte es sein einfach nur zu _essen_?

„Dein Freund Remus klingt wie ein weises Individuum," sagte der widersprüchliche Mann grade, als Regulus wieder hinhörte. Stille. Oder eine Antwort von Sirius. Er wusste es nicht. Und dann plötzlich, sprach Sirius, grade eben laut genug, dass er es hören konnte.

„Ich habe ihn dafür gehasst. Und doch war ich froh, dass er es gemacht hat. Aber meistens habe ich ihn dafür gehasst." Er hörte sich an, als ob er sich schämte.

„Aber du warst ein bisschen froh, dass er es gemacht hat. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

„Nein."

„Es bedeutet, dass du gesund werden willst. Es bedeutet, dass du in der Lage sein möchtest zu essen, ohne dich schuldig zu fühlen. Unsere Zeit ist abgelaufen, also muss ich jetzt gehen, aber denk darüber nach, in Ordnung? Ich sehe dich morgen."

Der Mann erhob sich, ging auf die Tür zu, und Regulus sprang rasch einige Schritte zurück. Er eilte einige Meter den Gang hinunter und drehte sich erst um, als er leise die Tür quietschen hörte.

Der Mann hatte ihn nicht gesehen, also tat er so, als würde er grade erst den Gang entlang kommen.

Als er an ihm vorbei kam, warf er einen verstohlenen Blick auf sein Namensschild. Nicholas Midgen. Nicholas Midgen, der Therapeut, der seinen Bruder behandelte. Seinen Bruder wegen einer Essstörung behandelte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Er stand abermals vor Sirius' Tür und hielt inne. Was sollte er erwarten? Einen vollständig geheilten, völlig normalen Bruder? Oder einen immer noch zerbrochenen Sirius?

Regulus wollte es nicht herausfinden. Er mochte keine Überraschungen; tatsächlich hasste er sie. Zu Hause war alles Ungeplante schlecht. Sogar geplante Dinge waren oft unangenehm.

„Entschuldige, junger Mann; kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?" Eine Frau in Heileruniform stand neben ihm. Sie sah gleichzeitig freundlich und leicht misstrauisch aus.

„Uh, nein," stammelte er. „Ich war grade dabei meinen – meinen Bruder zu besuchen."

„Warum gehst du nicht hinein?" sagte sie und ihr Blick wurde weicher.

„Mach ich…in einer Minute," sagte er zögerlich.

Sie schenkte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln, verschwand jedoch nicht. Seufzend atmete Regulus einmal tief durch und trat in den Raum.

Sirius saß in seinem Bett und starrte auf ein Buch. Sein Blick war jedoch in weite Ferne gerichtet, was Regulus als ein Zeichen erkannte, dass er tief in Gedanken war. Seine Haltung war leicht zusammengesunken, so wie immer, trotz oder vielleicht im Widerstand gegen die langen Lehrstunden ihrer Eltern über ordentliche Körperhaltung. So wie er saß, konnte Regulus seine Wirbel durch das dünne Material des Krankenhaushemdes sehen, das er trug.

„Sirius?" fragte er, doch seine Stimme brach.

Sirius zuckte zusammen. „Reg. Merlin, du hast mich erschreckt. Was machst du hier? Geht's dir gut?"

„Was? Ja, ja, mir geht's gut," sagte Regulus verwirrt. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Ging schonmal besser," erwiderte Sirius trocken. Regulus betrachtete die dunklen Prellungen und hervorstechenden Knochen. Er musste zustimmen.

„Willst du dich setzten?" fragte Sirius, und deutete auf den Stuhl, in dem Nicholas Midgen gesessen hatte.

Regulus kam zögerlich näher und setzte sich hin.

„Also…?" sagte Sirius.

„Ich dachte einfach…ich komme dich mal besuchen," erklärte Regulus nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Wie behandeln sie dich?" fragte Sirius und übersprang den Small Talk. „Geht's dir wirklich gut?"

„Ja…" sagte Regulus leise. „In der ersten Nacht, nachdem du gegangen bist, hat Dad mich geschlagen –" Sirius sah aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch Regulus sprach entschlossen weiter. „Nur ein einziges Mal, weil ich dir deinen Zauberstab gegeben habe. Seitdem haben sie mich in Ruhe gelassen."

„In Ruhe im Sinne von einfach nur in Ruhe, oder im Sinne von vernachlässigen?" fragte Sirius mit einem grimmigen Blick, in dem gleichzeitig sein schlechtes Gewissen zu sehen war.

„Einfach nur in Ruhe. Sie verhalten sich so wie immer. Dad sucht einen Job, aber er hat Schwierigkeiten jemanden zu finden, der ihn zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch einlädt."

„Warum?" fragte Sirius, und Regulus fragte sich, ob er es wirklich nicht erraten konnte.

„Weil jeder weiß, dass du hier bist. Die haben alle gehört, dass du halbtot aufgetaucht bist und gesagt hast, dass dein Vater das getan hat," sagte Regulus unverhohlener Schärfe am Ende seiner Worte.

Sirius warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu. „Erstens war ich nicht ‚halbtot' und zweitens habe ich gar nichts gesagt. Ich war bewusstlos, jemand anderes hat sich darum gekümmert." Sagte er aufgebracht.

„Und erzähl das bloß nicht Orion," fuhr er einen Moment später fort. „Ich will nicht, dass er hinter den Potters her ist. Da ist es mir lieber, dass er denkt, das war ich. Verstanden?"

„Ja…" Regulus verstummte. „'Tschuldigung."

„Ist schon in Ordnung," sagte Sirius knapp.

Ein ungemütliches Schweigen senkte sich über sie. Regulus rutschte in dem ungemütlichen Stuhl hin und her, während Sirius unruhig mit seinen Händen spielte.

„Ich sollte dann wohl mal wieder…" sagte Regulus, sah Sirius dabei jedoch nicht an.

„Reg, warum bist du hergekommen?" fragte Sirius und ignorierte den Versuch eines Abschieds einfach.

„Ich werde deinen Koffer zusammenpacken und ihn zu den Potters bringen," sagte Regulus und vermied damit eine Antwort.

„Danke. Warum bist du hergekommen?"

„Gibt es irgendetwas bestimmtes, das du brauchst, von dem ich wissen sollte?" Regulus erhob sich um zu gehen.

„Spiegel auf dem Nachttisch. Reg, _warum bist du hergekommen?_" fragte Sirius noch einmal.

Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte sehen, wie dieses Weglaufen-Ding für dich funktioniert hat."

„Warum, denkst du auch drüber nach?"

„Nein."

„Warum dann, Reg? Gibt es etwas, das du mir erzählen willst?"

„Ja."

„Und, was ist es?" Sirius wurde ungeduldig.

Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig." Er konnte es eh nicht sagen.

Sirius gab auf. „Gut, dann nicht."

Regulus nickte und trat vor. Er streckte seine Hand aus. Sein Ärmel rutschte hoch. Sirius starrte darauf, verwirrt. Ein Ausdruck von plötzlichem Verstehen huschte über sein Gesicht, gefolgt von tiefer Enttäuschung.

„Wirklich, Regulus?" flüsterte er. „Nach all dem, ist es das was du wählst?"

„Ich bin nicht wie du, Sirius." Er ließ den Arm zurück an seine Seite sinken.

„Nein. Nein, das bist du wirklich nicht," sagte Sirius ganz ruhig. „Ich würde mich niemals Voldemort anschließen. Und ich kann niemanden akzeptieren, der es kann."

„Dann ist das wohl der letzte Abschied." Regulus musste schlucken, er spürte, wie ihm etwas die Kehle zuschnürte. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass es jemals dazu kam.

„Sieht so aus."

Regulus wandte sich ab und ging mit stillen Schritten über die glatten Fließen. An der Tür hielt er kurz inne, doch er schaute nicht zurück.

„Alles Gute zum sechzehnten Geburtstag, Reg," sagte Sirius leise.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte Regulus aus dem Zimmer.


	72. Chapter 72

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel zweiundsiebzig**

Sirius Black befand sich in einem Zustand zwischen Schock und Resignation. Regulus, sein kleiner Bruder, derjenige, den er immer hatte beschützen wollen, schloss sich Voldemort an. Regulus, von dem er immer gedacht hatte, dass er im Grunde seines Herzens gut war, stellte sich auf die Seite seiner Gegner.

Es machte ihn krank. Sein Mittagessen kam und schon beim seinem Anblick, begann sein Magen zu schmerzen. Guthrie LaFolle bestand darauf, dass er versuchte es zu essen. Er schluckte exakt vier Bissen, bevor er aus dem Bett sprang, ins Badezimmer rannte und sich übergab. Guthrie LaFolle sagte ihm, dass es verständlich sei und dankte ihm für den Versuch.

James kam eine Weile nach dem Mittagessen herein. Er wusste irgendwie was passiert war, kommentierte es jedoch nicht groß.

Er versuchte sich mit Sirius zu unterhalten, doch Sirius hörte ihn kaum. Er war in seinem eigenen Kopf gefangen.

Er bemerkte James' Bemühungen erst, als sein Freund ihm spielerisch gegen den Kopf klopfte. „Hallo? Bist du da drin? Wurdest du gekidnappt?"

„Nein, 'tschuldigung," sagte Sirius. „Ich denke nur nach."

„Weisst du, man sagt, wenn du zu viel nachdenkst, kann dein Gehirn überhitzen. Pass lieber auf."

„Pass du auch lieber auf. Man sagt, wenn du nicht genug denkst, wird dein Gehirn zu matschig." Er grinste, um zu zeigen, dass er nur Spaß machte, doch James zog ihm trotzdem ein Kissen über den Schädel. Sirius schlug zurück und sie waren mitten in einer ziemlich guten Kissenschlacht, als eine Heilerin im Gang an ihrer Tür vorbei kam und sie anschrie. Oder eher kreischte. Ihr wütender Schrei klang eher wie ein überraschtes Huhn als wie irgendetwas wirklich Bedrohliches.

James und Sirius warfen sich einen Blick zu und waren kaum in der Lage ihr Lachen zurückzuhalten.

Trotz alledem, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Sirius wieder tief in Gedanken an seinen Bruder versunken war.

„Mal ehrlich, was ist mit dir los?" fragte James schließlich. „Du bist heute völlig abwesend."

„Mein Bruder tritt den Todessern bei," sagte Sirius ohne Umschweife.

James Kinnlade sackte herunter, seine Hand fiel von dort, wo sie durch sein Haar fuhr und stieß ihm fast die Brille von der Nase. Er rückte sie nicht wieder grade.

„Willst du mich veräppeln?" wollte James wissen.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wünschte es wäre so. Er hat es mir heute Morgen gesagt."

„Verdammt…"

Das Mittagessen kam erneut etwa anderthalb Stunden nach dem ersten Mal. Sirius versuchte es wieder, mit etwa demselben Ergebnis.

James wurde danach erstaunlich ruhig und trübselig, doch Sirius war zu abgelenkt um sich groß Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Guthrie LaFolle sagte ihm erneut, dass es in Ordnung sei und sie es einfach später wieder probieren würden, vielleicht nach Gaspard Worples Besuch. Die Heiler dachten alle, er wäre nervös wegen der Papiere, die er unterschreiben würde. Was auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hatte sich solche Sorgen darüber gemacht, ob er sich selbst finanzieren könnte, ob er einen Ort zum Leben haben würde.

Er wusste, dass es richtig war die Papiere zu unterschreiben. Doch es gab einen entscheidenden Unterschied dazwischen, das Richtige zu erkennen und es tatsächlich zu tun. Regulus war ein lebender Beweis. Und das war der eigentliche Grund dafür, dass Sirius das Richtige tun würde. Weil es nicht genug war es zu wissen.

Als Worple auftauchte verließ James den Raum und sagte Sirius, dass er sich in der Cafeteria etwas zu Essen besorgen würde.

Worple machte einen genauso gehetzten Eindruck wie am Tag zuvor, doch seine Stimme klang weniger gestresst.

„Bereit deine Papiere zu unterschreiben?" fragte Worple.

„Ja," sagte Sirius entschlossen, fast ein wenig aufsässig.

Worple musterte ihn misstrauisch. Er hatte ein längeres Zögern erwartet. „In Ordnung…wie wäre es, wenn wir erst einmal dein Vermögen betrachten?"

Er öffnete eine Akte und überreichte sie Sirius. „Offensichtlich brauchst du dir über Geld keine Gedanken zu machen. Du hättest mir gestern davon erzählen können, bevor ich mich durch diese ganze Information gewühlt habe," sagte er leicht verärgert.

„Was?" sagte Sirius. Er starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Zahlen, die sein Guthaben darstellten.

„Dein Onkel hat dir da eine ganz schöne Summe hinterlassen, das muss man sagen. Du wirst wahrscheinlich nicht einen Tag deines Lebens arbeiten müssen." Worple hörte sich so unzufrieden an, dass es fast schon wieder komisch war.

„Ich habe Geld…" sagte Sirius ehrfürchtig.

„Ja, _offensichtlich_," meckerte Worple. „Können wir weiter machen? Ich würde gern heute noch nach Hause kommen."

„Uh-huh," sagte Sirius abwesend.

„Der Richter hat sich das angesehen, ebenso wie die Bilder, die _ich_ gestern gemacht habe." Er plusterte sich sichtlich stolz auf. Sirius fragte sich, ob er jetzt auch stolz darauf sein sollte, sich so fotogene Verletzungen zugezogen zu haben.

„Und?" hakte er nach, als Worple schwieg und auf Lob wartete.

„Er denkt, die Beweise sind ausreichend. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass du in ein paar Monaten sowieso 17 bist." Seine Stimme vibrierte voll unverhohlener Missbilligung, als ob Sirius seine Zeit verschwenden würde, wenn er eh so bald frei wäre. Sirius warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Also, alles was du tun musst, ist die Papiere zu unterschreiben. Ich nehme an, du hast sie gründlich gelesen und deine Stellungnahme verfasst?"

„Ja," sagte Sirius.

„Gut." Worple nahm den Stapel Papiere von Sirius' Nachttisch. „Also, sollen wir dann?"

Worple blätterte durch die Papiere und deutete auf die letzte Seite, auf die erste leere Linie, auf der er unterschreiben sollte. Sirius nahm einen Federkiel und tunkte die Spitze vorsichtig in die Tinte. Er ließ seine Hand über der Unterschriftenlinie schweben, setzte die Spitze der Feder jedoch nicht auf das Papier.

Er stand kurz davor es zu tun, kurz davor sich zu befreien. Für immer.

Er würde nicht mehr von seinen Eltern unterdrückt werden, von ihrem Reinblüter-Wahn erstickt. Er würde frei sein, so zu leben, wie er wusste, dass es richtig war.

Ein monumentales Ereignis, dachte er. Unfassbar wichtig.

„Würdest du dich beeilen?" bellte Worple.

Sirius seufzte. Dieser Mann hatte keine Ahnung von der Größe des Ereignisses, das er bezeugen würde.

Er setzte die Spitze des Federkiels vorsichtig auf das Pergament, beobachtete befriedigt, wie die schwarze Flüssigkeit die schmalen Buchstaben seiner Unterschrift formte.

Frei. Befreit. Es war perfekt.

„Hast du einen Verantwortlichen für deine medizinischen Angelegenheiten eingetragen?" unterbrach Worple rücksichtslos seine Gedanken. _Schnapp-schnapp, schnapp-schnapp_, machte sein Aktenkoffer.

„Ja," sagte Sirius genervt.

„Gut. Und die Person hat unterschrieben?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Dann verabschiede ich mich mal wieder," sagte Worple und ließ seine Aktentasche wieder aufschnappen. Die Papiere wurden sehr unzeremoniell hineingestopft. Er schloss den Koffer mit einem _Klick _und hob ihn hoch. „Sie werden das Urteil vermutlich morgen früh verkünden." Er erhob sich um zu gehen.

An der Tür hielt Worple inne. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch," sagte er in einem Tonfall, der, obwohl nicht unverschämt, auch nicht wirklich höflich klang. Doch Sirius würde nehmen, was er kriegen konnte.

„Danke," sagte er grinsend. Worple verschwand.

Sirius lehnte sich zurück, das Grinsen immer noch auf dem Gesicht. Vielleicht wusste Gaspard Worple die Perfektion dieses Momentes nicht zu schätzen, doch er wusste darum. Er badete darin, ließ sich davon ertränken. Seine Unterschrift auf den Papieren. Er wollte eine Kopie dieses Dokuments um es zu rahmen und es sich an die Wand zu hängen, damit es jeder sehen konnte.

An diesem Tag wehrte sich Sirius Black gegen seine Eltern. Und an diesem Tag, gewann Sirius Black.


	73. Chapter 73

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel dreiundsiebzig**

James hatte das St. Mungos satt. Er hatte genug von seinen gräulich-weißen Wänden, von den stumpfen, abgenutzten Fließen. Es wurde langsam trostlos, wie sich die Gänge in endloses, graues Nichts erstreckten. Er hasste den Geruch, diesen medizinische Hauch in der Luft, der in der Nase juckte und den Verstand in Nebel hüllte. Es war, als ob man Dämpfe von Hustensaft einatmete.

Doch er ertrug es. Er kam Tag für Tag um seinen besten Freund zu besuchen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Gegenwart in irgendeiner Weise hilfreich für dessen Genesung war.

James behielt Sirius während der letzten sieben Tage seines Krankenhausaufenthaltes genau im Auge.

Nach außen hin, war Sirius vollkommen außer sich vor Freude über seine Emanzipation, über den Gerichtsbeschluss gegen seinen Vater. Seine Verletzungen waren geheilt und es schien, als wäre endlich alles in Ordnung mit ihm.

Nur, Sirius hatte nach außen hin irgendwie immer so ausgesehen, als wäre er in Ordnung, oder nicht? All die Millionen Male, die er gesagt hatte, dass es ihm gut ging und sie ihm geglaubt hatten. James war nicht zynisch, nicht überstrapaziert. Er war einfach nur Realist. Die Gefühle, die Sirius der Welt zeigte, waren selten die einzigen, die er fühlte.

In den ruhigeren Momenten, merkte James, wie Sirius grübelte. Merkte, dass er trübselig aus dem Fester starrte, merkte, wie er auf seiner Lippe herumkaute, wie er es immer tat, wenn ihm etwas Sorgen bereitete.

Er nahm an, dass Sirius an Regulus dachte. Er fragte nicht nach; das hatte in Sirius' Fall nie geholfen. Außerdem war Sirius schon gezwungen jeden Tag mit jemandem für eine Stunde über seine Probleme zu sprechen.

James musste bei dem Gedanken an Nicholas Midgen beinahe lachen. Midgen war der mit Abstand merkwürdigste Mensch, den James je getroffen hatte.

Er kam jeden Tag fünfzehn Minuten zu früh und verbrachte diese Zeit mit den zwei Freunden in Sirius' Zimmer um sich über nichts Besonderes zu unterhalten. Sie sprachen über Quidditch und Hogwarts, über Pläne für den Rest des Sommers. Midgen hatte sehr lange Finger, mit denen er gerne seinen Zauberstab herumwirbeln ließ. Es war ein toller Trick, doch er wurde noch um einiges interessanter, wenn er sich für etwas begeisterte, wie zum Beispiel ein bestimmtes Quidditch-Spiel. Wenn er begeistert war, wirbelte der Zauberstab schneller und die Spitze begann Funken zu sprühen.

An diesem Punkt, brachen Sirius und James in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Nicholas Midgen mit seinem Zauberstab herumwedelte, ihn fallen ließ und dieser unter das Bett rollte.

Es war merkwürdig, doch manchmal hatte James den Eindruck, dass Midgen sich, während ihren Gesprächen, gedankliche Notizen machte. Es war leicht irritierend.

Jeden Tag, wenn es für Sirius und Midgen an der Zeit war, sich allein zu unterhalten, verdrückte sich James. Er holte sich meist etwas zu Essen in der Cafeteria. Wenn er nichts mehr zu essen wollte, oder kein Geld mehr übrig hatte, schlenderte er durch die Korridore und warf kurze Blicke in andere Zimmer, in der Hoffnung jemand berühmtes zu treffen. Bis jetzt hatte er kein Glück gehabt, doch er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben.

Wenn James in Sirius' Zimmer zurückkehrte, nachdem Midgen weg war, war Sirius immer totenstill. Er hob nie den Kopf, wenn James rein kam, zeigte nicht mit einer Regung, dass er seine Ankunft bemerkt hatte. Sie saßen einfach immer eine lange Zeit in Schweigen gehüllt da. James nahm meist ein Buch über Quidditch und begann zu lesen, während er darauf wartete, dass Sirius etwas sagte. Manchmal tat er es, manchmal nicht. In jedem Fall wartete James.

Das Abendessen war meist eine Zerreißprobe. Sirius stocherte schlechtgelaunt in seinem Essen herum, während James ihn verstohlen beobachtete. Die Unterhaltung war jeden Abend dieselbe.

„Du weisst, dass sie dich nie hier raus lassen, wenn du nichts isst." James musste nicht einmal den Kopf heben.

„Ich esse." Sagte Sirius. Ein lautes Seufzen.

„Okay, okay. Ich mein ja nur."

„Ich geb mir Mühe, James," versuchte ihn Sirius zu überzeugen.

„Ich weiss," sagte James beruhigend.

Es dauerte ziemlich lang, doch Sirius schaffte es meist sein halbes Abendessen aufzuessen. Das war genug für James.

Am vorletzten Juliabend, kam Guthrie LaFolle in Sirius' Zimmer gerauscht, während Sirius in dem Roast Beef auf seinem Teller herumstocherte.

„Hey, gute Nachrichten!" sagte LaFolle gut gelaunt.

„Was?" fragte Sirius, schaute jedoch nicht mal hoch, so beschäftigt war er damit, kleine Fleischstücke auf seinem Teller hin und her zu schieben.

„Wir werden dich morgen entlassen!"

_Klonk._ Sirius ließ seine Gabel fallen. Ganz langsam hob er den Kopf und starrte LaFolle mit offenem Mund an.

„Ehrlich?"

LaFolle nickte.

„Nein, wirklich?" fragte James.

LaFolle nickte wieder.

„Ja!" riefen Sirius und James gleichzeitig. James spreng aus seinem Stuhl, er war nicht mehr in der Lage still zu sitzen.

„Wir haben beschlossen," sagte LaFolle lachend, „dass dein Fortschritt hier signifikant genug war und wir denken, dass du in der Lage bist, als ambulanter Patient weiterbehandelt zu werden."

James genoss Sirius' ekstatischen Gesichtsausdruck, das Grinsen so breit wie es nur ging.

„Du musste in den nächsten paar Wochen jeden Tag herkommen um mit Mr. Midgen zu sprechen, oder er kann zu dir kommen, und wir werden James' Eltern deine Tränke mitgeben, damit sie sie dir geben können. Du musst immer noch den Gewichts-Zunahme-Trank und den Stärker für dein Immunsystem nehmen…Und du musst einmal die Woche zum Wiegen herkommen."

Sirius Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Also bin ich im Prinzip immer noch…" Er verstummte, ihm schienen nicht die richtigen Worte einzufallen um seine Situation korrekt zu beschreiben.

„Wir können nicht zulassen, dass du in deine alten Verhaltensweisen zurückfällst, Sirus. Du hast so große Fortschritte gemacht, das soll doch nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein, oder?" LaFolles Stimme war freundlich, aber ernst.

„Nein…" murmelte Sirius, hörte sich jedoch nicht im Entferntesten so an, als ob er es meinte.

LaFolle lächelte ihn mitfühlend an und ließ sie dann ruhig alleine.

James ließ sich wieder in seinen unbequemen Stuhl fallen und betrachtete Sirius' melancholischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Komm schon Kumpel, du solltest glücklich sein. Du kommst aus dem Krankenhaus rasu!"

„Ja, aber ich muss jeden Tag wieder herkommen! Da könnte ich auch gleich dableiben," sagte Sirius.

„Aber Tatze, Entlassung heißt, dass sie denken, dass es dir besser geht!"

„Und warum kann ich dann nicht aufhören die Tränke zu nehmen? Warum lassen sie mich nicht alleine wohnen?"

„Willst du etwa nicht bei mir bleiben?" fragte James verletzt.

„Nein, das ist es nicht," seufzte Sirius. „Ich will bei dir wohnen, es ist nur…Ich hasse das Gefühl, dass ich dazu gezwungen werde."

„Sie wollen nur sicher gehen, dass es dir auch weiterhin besser geht," sagte James sanft.

„Warum denken sie, dass ich es nicht allein schaffe?" fragte Sirius, fast verzweifelt. Er nahm sein Gabel wieder in die Hand und spießte sein Roast Beef damit fast gewalttätig auf.

„Du hast einen langen Weg hinter dir, Tatze. Du bist deine Eltern losgeworden, du hast all das überlebt…willst du all das wirklich riskieren um an einer Essstörung zu sterben? Willst du sie so doch noch gewinnen lassen?"

„Nein," murmelte Sirius. „Nein, ich denke nicht."

James warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu. „Dann nimm deine Tränke. Iss dein Essen. Und mach dir keine _Sorgen_ darüber. Wir kriegen dich schon wieder gesund."

Sirius schenkte ihm als Antwort ein halbherziges Lächeln.

„Und jetzt," sagte James mit todernster Stimme. „Haben wir Arbeit, der wir uns widmen müssen."

„Was für Arbeit?"

„Na, falls du es noch nicht gehört hast, ein guter Freund von mir wird morgen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen…"

„Wirklich? Das _wusste_ ich ja noch gar nicht," spielte Sirius mit.

„Aber es stimmt. Und ich denke, wir müssen etwas tun um das, sagen wir mal, zu feiern."

„Ich glaube, da liegst du ganz richtig, Krone, alter Freund," sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Aber natürlich, es gibt da nur eine Kleinigkeit, Tatze, mein Freund," sagte James.

„Ja, Krone?"

„Wenn man deine überlegenen Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet berücksichtigt…wirst du die Einladungen schreiben."


	74. Chapter 74

Das ist das Ende...

**Secrets Are Walls That Keep Us Alone**

**Kapitel vierundsiebzig**

Er wachte rechtzeitig auf, um den Sonnenaufgang zu sehen. Er beobachtete, wie das feurige Licht an der fleckigen Wand schmolz und war froh, dass er diese Wände nicht mehr lange sehen musste.

Seine Schlaflosigkeit hatte sich gelegt, endlich. Nicholas Midgen hatte gesagt, dass es eine häufige Begleiterscheinung bei Anorexie war. Schlafen war scheinbar ein Vorteil davon, an Gewicht zuzulegen.

So wie die Dinge standen, war Sirius in der Lage, wieder einzuschlafen, nachdem er den Sonnenaufgang beobachtete hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er diese Gewohnheit, aufzuwachen wenn die Sonne aufging, jemals würde ablegen können. Er fragte sich, ob er es überhaupt wollte.

Als er wieder erwachte, war es Zeit fürs Frühstück. Er aß drei Viertel davon. Er würde ihnen keinen Grund liefern, ihn nicht hier rauszulassen.

Am Vormittag begannen Leute aufzutauchen. Er hatte immer ausreichend Gesellschaft.

Die Party, wenn man sie denn so nennen konnte, war klein. Sie bestand hauptsächlich aus James und seinen Eltern, sowie Guthrie LaFolle, der da war um die Entlassungspapiere zu unterzeichnen, aber auch gerne ein Stück Kuchen annahm, und Nicholas Midgen, der nur wegen des Kuchens gekommen war.

Sirius fand es merkwürdig, dass jemand einen Kuchen zu einer Party von jemandem mit einer Essstörung mitbringen würde, aber er kommentierte es nicht. Es war eine nette Geste. Er aß sogar einige Bissen davon, versuchte die Schuld, die er dabei fühlte mit dem Wissen zu übertrumpfen, dass es seine Freunde glücklich machte.

Trotzdem störte es ihn. Er konnte nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Er warf Midgen, der ihn schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete, einen kurzen Blick zu. Midgen nickte. Er verstand.

Es war schön jemanden zum Reden zu haben. Jemand anderes als seine Freunde, jemanden vor dem er Dinge zugeben konnte, ohne sich über seine Reaktion Sorgen machen zu müssen. Es war tröstend, irgendwie.

Guthrie LaFolle unterschrieb die Entlassungspapiere kurz vor dem Mittagessen. Der Federkiel kratzte über das dünne Pergament und dann war er frei.

Nur, dass es immer noch Regeln gab. Er musste weiter essen. Das war selbstverständlich, aber trotzdem wichtig zu erwähnen. Der Gedanke daran machte ihn nervös. Nervös, aber nicht panisch. Nicht wie vorher. Er konnte damit leben.

Er musste einmal die Woche zum Wiegen kommen. Das war lästig und ein wenig unangenehm, aber nicht unerwartet. Einmal die Woche war keine zu schreckliche Einschränkung. Er konnte damit leben.

Er durfte nicht wieder anfangen zu Laufen. Doch das schien Sirius erstaunlich leicht zu akzeptieren. Sein Körper fühlte sich stärker, als er es eine lange Zeit getan hatte. Er wollte nie wieder so schwach und hilflos sein. Auch mit dieser Forderung konnte er leben.

Sirius benutzte das Flohnetzwerk um mit den Potters nach Hause zu kommen. Schnell, einfach, und schon war er weg vom St. Mungos. Es war fast enttäuschend.

„Wir haben das hier zu deinem Zimmer gemacht, okay?" fragte James, und deutete auf die Tür, die seiner Gegenüber lag.

„Klar," sagte Sirius einvernehmlich. Er öffnete die Tür und grinste.

Gryffindor-Farben bedeckten alles. Es war ein wohliges Gefühl, zu wissen, dass es endlich einmal kein Tabu war, seine Hausfarben zu zeigen. Poster seiner zierten die Wände in einer eher unordentlichen Art, viele davon leicht zerknittert. Sirius schloss daraus, dass James sich um die Poster gekümmert hatte.

Seine Schulsachen waren da, dank Regulus, wie er mit leichtem Bedauern annahm. Er vermisste seinen Bruder. Doch er würde nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken.

„Es ist _großartig_," sagte er glücklich, ließ sich mitten auf das Bett fallen und ließ seine Blicke über alles schweifen.

„Ich dachte, das ‚Slytherin stinkt'-Poster gibt dem Ganzen das gewisse Etwas," witzelte James.

Sie gingen ins Erdgeschoss, zum Mittagessen – Erdnussbutter-Sandwiches. Es war perfekt, auf eine gewisse Art, dachte Sirius. Er aß nur bei den Potters Erdnussbutter. Das erste Mal, als er dieses Haus besucht hatte, hatte er ein Erdnussbutter-Sandwich gegessen.

Er aß langsam und James versuchte nicht ungeduldig zu werden. Sirius gab sich Mühe, wirklich, und James verstand das. Mrs. Potter lächelte ermutigend und erinnerte ihn daran seine Milch zu trinken.

Nach dem Mittagessen spielten Sirius und James Quidditch.

„Ich denke darüber nach, nächstes Jahr Jäger zu werden," sagte James, als er den Quaffel warf.

„Warum?" fragte Sirius und fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit. „Du bist wirklich nicht besonders gut."

„Hey!" James warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Er fing den Quaffel, als Sirius ihn zurückwarf. Er sah ein bisschen nachdenklich aus.

„Machst du weiter?" fragte Sirius, der genug davon hatte, auf James zu warten.

„Wenn ich als Jäger nicht gut bin, vielleicht sollte ich ein Treiber werden!" sagte James und schleuderte den Quaffel direkt in Richtung von Sirius' Kopf.

„Ich denk, da wärst du auch ziemlich schlecht drin," sagte Sirius, während er sich duckte um einen Zusammenprall zu vermeiden.

„Ja, aber ich hab grad einen Schuss an dir vorbei bekommen!" rief James ausgelassen. „Also doch Jäger!"

„Das war nicht fair!" rief Sirius. „Ich hab gedacht, das sollte ein Klatscher sein!"

„Es ist ein großes, rotes Ding; kannst du das nicht als Quaffel erkennen?" fragte James. „Das solltest du besser noch lernen, bevor die Quidditchsaison wieder anfängt. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du versuchst mit einem Klatscher ein Tor zu schießen, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn jemand so blöd wäre, dann ja wohl nur du," sagte Sirius und warf den Ball mit Absicht viel zu weit nach rechts, so dass James einen Sturzflug hinlegen musste um ihn zu fangen.

James warf sich zur Seite und fiel fast von seinem Besen. Er fuchtelte unbeholfen mit den Armen herum und schaffte es nur knapp sitzen zu bleiben, während der Quaffel wie ein Bleigewicht in die Tiefe fiel.

„Wofür war das?" wollte James wissen, als er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte.

„Wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du nicht noch auf komische Gedanken kommst und Hüter werden willst," sagte Sirius. „Du kannst eindeutig nicht mal den Quaffel fangen."

„Ich kann den Schnatz fangen," sagte James überheblich. „Ich brauch keinen blöden Quaffel fangen."

„Naja, ich kann den Quaffel fangen," antwortete Sirius. „Also denk ich mal, wir sind quitt."

James nickte. „Vielleicht sind wir genau so gut, wie wir sind."

„Das finde ich einen guten Gedanken," sagte Sirius.

Die Stimmung beim Abendessen war angespannter als beim Mittagessen. Es war weniger vertraut, ein bisschen zögerlicher. Sirius blieb vollkommen still, stocherte in seinem Essen herum, aß es ganz langsam. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, und das machte ihm Sorgen.

„Es ist sehr lecker, Schatz," sagte Mr. Potter. „Pot Roast ist mein Lieblingsessen." Es klang gezwungen. Ein geplanter Dialog.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir schmeckt." Genauso gezwungen. Wie oft hatte Mrs. Potter genau dieses Essen gekocht? Sie wusste, dass Mr. Potter es mochte. Das war nicht der Punkt, nicht heute Abend.

Sirius nahm einen weiteren Bissen, dachte darüber nach. Es war tatsächlich lecker. Es schmeckte fantastisch, absolut wundervoll.

„Es ist großartig," sagte Sirius. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich das das letzte Mal gegessen habe. Ich hatte vergessen, wie sehr ich es mag." Seine ehrlichen Worte hörten sich gekünstelt an. Trotzdem schenkte ihm James' Mutter ein Lächeln. Das Schweigen senkte sich wieder über sie.

Nachdem sie das Abendessen zu sich genommen hatten, wurde ein Zauberstab geschwungen und die Küche war wieder makellos. Das Praktische hatte hier über die Tradition gesiegt – es gab keine Hauselfen, sie wurden nicht wirklich gebraucht.

„Danke für das Abendessen," sagte Sirius höflich.

„Du musst nicht so förmlich sein," sagte James. Sirius warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu.

„James hat Recht, mein Lieber," sagte Mrs. Potter. „Du wohnst jetzt hier, du musst dich nicht wie ein Gast benehmen."

„In Ordnung," sagte Sirius unsicher. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Er warf James einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu und James verstand die Botschaft.

Die beiden flohen rasch, gingen wieder in den Garten hinaus. Die Luft war warm, aber nicht feucht, schwer allein vom Geruch von Sommer und Sonnenuntergang und Frieden. Die Bäume in der Nähe, waren voll von Insekten, die krabbelten und zirpten, deren Laute die Ränder der Stille erschütterten.

Sirius lag ausgestreckt im Gras, die Halme glatt und zart unter seinem Körper. Er lauschte den Insekten, dem Plätschern des nahegelegenen Baches, dem Geräusch seines eigenen Atems.

James lag neben ihm, und die beiden starrten in den Himmel, beobachteten, wie der Tag langsam dahinschwand.

„Es ist irgendwie perfekt," sagte Sirius leise.

„Was?" fragte James undeutlich, halb-versunken in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

„Das Ganze. Alles. Es ist alles gut geworden." Sirius seufzte, fast zufrieden.

Dann schwiegen sie wieder. Für manche Dinge gab es keine Worte. Sirius sah zu, wie einzelne Sterne anfingen unter dem Umhang des schwarzen Himmels hervorzuscheinen.

Er ließ alles durch seine Gedanken gleiten, verarbeitete es, mit der trägen Geschwindigkeit des Sommers. So weit er es beurteilen konnte, war das Leben nicht perfekt. Nicht einmal annähernd. Es war eine unvollkommene Welt, voll von unvollkommenen Dingen und unvollkommenen Menschen. Und das war in Ordnung so. Es war in Ordnung, dass die Welt nicht genau richtig war.

Er konnte es akzeptieren, irgendwie. Er konnte die Dinge unvollkommen sein lassen. Er konnte sogar sich selbst unvollkommen sein lassen. Manchmal.

Er würde gesund werden. Es würde nicht leicht werden, doch das würde es wert sein. Er würde weiter gesund werden und nicht nur um seiner Familie zu trotzen. Sie würden nicht gewinnen, und das war wichtig, doch es war nicht das Wichtigste.

Was wichtiger war, war, dass er für seine Freunde gesund wurde. Für die Menschen, die bei ihm geblieben waren, ihm durch all das Schlimme geholfen hatten. Er würde gesund werden, weil sie ihn brauchten.

Wichtiger war außerdem, dass er für seinen Bruder gesund wurde. Weil Regulus sehen musste, dass es möglich war, für das einzustehen woran man glaubt. Er musste wissen, dass es das wert war.

Doch am meisten, würde er seine Essstörung für sich selbst überwinden. Weil er es brauchte. Er musste wissen, dass Dinge gut werden konnten, dass Dinge besser werden konnten.

Er ließ seinen Kopf diesen Gedanken verarbeiten, während er im Gras neben seinem besten Freund lag und vollkommen friedlich in die Sterne schaute. Er ließ sich von der Hitze des Sommers wärmen, während die Laute des Sommers ihn beruhigten und erinnerte sich daran, wie es sich anfühlte sich selbst zu verlieren.

Er schaute hoch in den Himmel und seine Augen fanden den Hundestern. Seinen Stern. Und Sirius Black wusste, dass er nicht länger verloren war.

**~The End~**

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die dabei geblieben sind und weiter gelesen haben. Vor allem an alle, die so regelmäßig Reviews hinterlassen haben. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Ich hatte nie geplant, dass die Geschichte so lang wird, ich denke ich habe mich ein bisschen hinreißen lassen. Ich hoffe, euch hat das Lesen genausviel Spaß gemacht wie mir das Schreiben. Wenn es irgendwelche Geschichten gibt, die ihr gerne sehen würdet, die auch nur im Entferntesten mit diesem Thema zu tun haben, bin ich gerne Bereit eure Vorschläge zu überdenken. Es kann nicht schaden es auszuprobieren. Im Moment suche ich nach einem neuen Projekt ;) Noch einmal vielen Dank!

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

Es hat lange gedauert, doch endlich ist auch dieses Projekt abgeschlossen. Das macht mich fast schon wieder traurig :( Wie schon die Autorin will ich mich noch einmal vielmals bei allen Bedanken, die diese Geschichte Gelesen und ihre Reviews hinterlassen haben! Diese Übersetzung hat mich in einigen der aufregendsten Monaten meines bisherigen Lebens begleitet und ich hoffe, dass sie euch genauso eindrucksvoll in Erinnerung bleibt, wie mir ;) Inzwischen gibt es eine Fortsetzung auf , vielleicht findet sich jemand, der Lust zum weiterübersetzen hat? Ich würde zwar gerne, aber dann müsstet ihr alle weiterhin mit vielen, langen Pausen rechnen, weil mein Leben im Moment nicht so aussieht, als ob es sich beruhigt. Falls ihr wollt, dass ich mich trotzdem dran setzte, müsst ihr einfach bescheid sagen und mir immer wieder Pausen verzeihen…wie gesagt, ich warte auf eure Meinung ;) Und jetzt am Ende wirklich noch einmal vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die Gelesen, Reviews geschrieben oder mich generell motiviert haben das hier zu Ende zu bringen! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich kann ein paar von euch vielleicht auch für weitere Geschichten und Übersetzungen begeistern, die in Planung sind =)

Liebe Grüße, Nimaya


End file.
